


Birdflash oneshots

by NightwingWriter



Series: Birdflash oneshots [1]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 196
Words: 250,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingWriter/pseuds/NightwingWriter
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about these two idiots
Relationships: Birdflash
Series: Birdflash oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180883
Kudos: 11





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is NightwingWriter from Wattpad. I'm moving my stories here, so I'll do my best to update on both platforms.

Rain. It always made Dick sleepy. Whenever it started raining, Dick felt the urge to take a nap. It was calming, it made him relax. It was also Wally's favorite weather, because he got a sleepy Dick Grayson, and a sleepy Grayson is an adorable Grayson.

Wally smiled at his boyfriend, who was curled in the chair. "Someone's tired." Wally teased in a singsong voice. "Shush. You know rain does me in." Dick mumbled. Wally chuckled and kissed Dick's forehead. "I love you." "I love you too, Wally." 

Wally smiled as Pongo, their dog, leapt into Dick's lap and curled up. "Seems like someone else is tired." Wally chuckled again, sitting on the armrest. Dick leaned his head against Wally's thigh and wrapped his arms around the spotted pitbull.

Wally began running his fingers through Dick's hair and smiled. He loved being able to relax with Dick, especially after the stressful week they'd had. Dick had gone three days without sleep at the beginning, and Wally had attempted to keep Dick on his feet long enough to solve the case. Dick had slept for one night before dealing with something else that he refused to sleep for.

Wally looked outside, where it was absolutely pouring. Thanks to the storm, Dick was spending the day resting. Like Wally had tried to get him to do all week. "The flowers will be beautiful once this is gone. Maybe we'll find that bright blue one Alfred planted once. The one I said reminded me of your eyes." Wally said quietly.

Dick chuckled tiredly. "Maybe. I think he snuck to the roof garden last time he was here and planted them." "Maybe. You and Alfred: the gardening bats." Wally playfully dubbed. "Bruce has no green thumb, Jason is too hostile with the plants, Tim is more of a techie, and Dami is Dami. He doesn't do plants." Dick mumbled. Wally smiled at the accuracy of Dick's statement.

Not long after, Wally heard gentle snores. Dick had fallen asleep, as well as Pongo. Wally had wanted to name him Oreo, but Dick would have died before owning a pet named Oreo. Dick couldn't stand the cookies, and they settled on Pongo. Wally smiled and leaned against the back of the chair. "I love you, Dickie. Sleep well."


	2. Stressed

Dick slammed the door closed and slid down it, tears lining his eyes. Pongo trotted over and sniffed at Dick's face, wondering why his human was mad. Did Pongo do something to upset him? "Dick? Babe, you ok?" Wally asked, walking to the door. "Yes. Maybe. No. I don't know." Dick admitted, head in his hands.

Wally sat next to Dick and let him lean his head against his shoulder. "Stress?" Dick nodded. "The professor sprung an entire project on us that's due tomorrow." "What is it?" "A three page essay on why gays are the devil."

Wally felt his blood boil. "What's this guy's name?" "Ollie Minks. Not Oliver, he would never do that." Dick sighed. Wally picked his boyfriend up and set him on the couch, taking his bag. "I'll take care of it. Right now, I want you to try and relax. Breathe in, and out." Wally said as he wrapped a blanket around Dick's waist and handed him Pongo.

"You don't have to, babe. I can deal with this." Dick tried to protest, even though he was already cuddling with Pongo. "But I want to. You aren't a devil, Dick, you're an angel. You're my angel, and I'm not letting anyone diss you because they're homophobic. I'm not going to let you stress yourself out because of this." Wally said as he pulled his coat on, kissing Dick one last time.

"Wait." Dick grabbed Wally's arm. "What are you planning on doing?" Dick asked. "Just going to talk to this guy. I'll be fine, I promise. You just relax, and let me take care of it." Dick nodded and let go. Wally hugged Dick before speeding out the door.

"He's going to be the death of me one day. But I love him." Dick whispered to Pongo. Pongo rubbed his head into the bottom of Dick's. Dick leaned back on the couch and sighed. Wally didn't have to do this for him.

Wally was gone for more than half an hour before Dick knew what happened. Wally called Dick, sounding happy. "What happened?" "So, the assignment was a fake. He wanted to see which students were dedicated to the class, and which ones were dedicated to tearing down gays. He loves the fact that you had your boyfriend ask about a homophobic topic, by the way. You're getting an A for acting on your question about it, and he apologizes for stressing you out. He didn't mean anything."

Dick sighed. "Thank you, babe." "You're welcome." Dick smiled as Wally ended the call. "He's adorable." "Why, thank you." Wally kissed Dick's cheek. "I was talking about Pongo." Dick smirked. Wally gasped. "I'm hurt! I thought you loved me!" Dick giggled. "I do. But you're beautiful, not just adorable." Wally smiled and kissed his beautiful boyfriend again. Pongo was happy, because his black furred human was happy again.


	3. Songs

Wally didn't care of people thought of Dick as a bird, that name couldn't describe his voice. He had the voice of an angel. Even when he was stressed, mad and tired, he sounded amazing. Wally often found himself staring when Dick sang, head over heels.

Dick was singing a Romanian lullaby his mother had sang. Apparently, she had created it just for him. Wally always loved hearing it, as Dick sang with a different emotion every time. Sometimes he sang with joy, sometimes he sang with sorrow, more often than not sobbing before he reached the end. When that happened, Wally would take Dick into his arms and just hold him, humming the rest of the lullaby.

Right now, Dick had a bit of anger in his voice. The team had training, but it seemed like they had just been doing everything to annoy him. Every fight, someone disregarded something he said, and they ended up losing. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and sighed. "You ok?" Dick nodded and kept singing.

Dick had calmed when he was reaching the end, and had started swaying with Wally. Wally whispered the last line, as if it was a secret no one could know. "Te voi iubi mereu, Micul meu Robin."

I will always love you, My Little Robin.


	4. Insecurities

No one knew how insecure Dick really was. When he was at home, Wally often had to calm him before he went into a panic attack. Home was the only place he let himself be vulnerable. It's why Wally was so insistent on Dick relaxing.

Dick was going on an angry rant about the team, and the sudden crime spike recently, when he realized his accent had leaked through. Dick slammed his hand over his mouth and turned to go to their bedroom, tears brimming in his eyes. "Hey, hey it's ok, Dickie. It's ok, I'm here." Wally hugged Dick. Dick shook his head.

"Dick, baby, talk to me. What happened?" Wally whispered, although he had an idea of what was wrong. "M-my accent. It bled through." Dick was close to crying. "So? It's beautiful." "It's hideous." "It's amazing." "It's horrible." 

The first time Dick had freaked out about his accent in front of Wally was when he found out how badly Dick was being bullied. It may have only been child teasing to the bullies, but it was worse to Dick. Dick had been traumatized by those idiots, and Wally was trying to help him work through it. It was slow going, but Dick had gone through years of bullying, and they'd only been working for about six months.

Wally rested his cheek on Dick's head, Dick still not removing his hand. "It's always going to amaze me, babe, no matter how much you tell me it's horrid. I love it because I also love you. I don't care what that accent means, I know it's part of you. And that's all I want to know about it. I don't want to know any bad history, and I don't need to. I just need you."

Dick softly sobbed, hiding in Wally's embrace. He didn't understand how Wally loved it. All his accent had done was cause him pain. Wally held him, gently shushing him as he rubbed Dick's back. "It's ok, Dick. Just relax, it's ok."

Dick shook his head, trying to pull away. "No, no it's not, it's not ok, I-" "Shh, breathe, Dick. You're hyperventilating. Just breathe, darling. I've got you." Dick just pulled harder. Wally was going to laugh, call him a freak, call him all the things he knew he was. 

Wally sat on the couch with Dick in his arms, petting Dick's head. Dick slowly relaxed, realizing Wally wasn't going to hurt him. "There we go. Easy, babe, I've got you. Just breathe." Wally cooed, helping Dick. He just got so anxious easily, and Wally hated when Dick got anxious, because that increased the chance of Dick going into a panic attack.

Pongo whined and pawed at Dick, his head coming to rest on the bed. "Hey, bud. Look, he's worried about you, Dickie. He knows something's wrong. I think it's the fact that you hate your accent, when it's beautiful and deserves attention." Wally smiled. Dick gave a tired grin back. "Thanks, babe."


	5. Insecurities 2

Scars were another things Dick was insecure about. Every time he saw them, he wished he could just get rid of them. He hated them with a passion. Wally would catch him staring at his abs, or using a mirror to look at his shoulders, but instead of looking with awe, he just looked with disgust.

Wally came up to Dick and grabbed his hands. "You ok?" Dick's frown would've been enough, but then Dick shook his head. "I hate them. I hate every scar on my body. They're horrible, they're ugly, and I hate them so much." Dick's chin was quivering as he talked.

Wally shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders. "No they're not. They're beautiful. They're not horrible. They're a sign of how strong you really are. Like this one here." Wally pointed to a old knife wound on Dick's stomach, maybe three years old. "You survived that, didn't you? You lived, and you're still fighting, and you're still smiling. Or this one on your shoulder. You can still move your arm easily."

"But they hurt. Every time I'm in the rain, or the cold, the gun scars start to hurt. The knife scars throb. All the scars from torture sessions, surgeries done by villains without my consent, it all hurts. I don't want it to hurt. I want the hurt to go away." Dick hid his face. He was ashamed of every scar he possessed.

Wally put a finger under Dick's chin and gently brought it up. "I know this is another surgery, but have you tried plastic surgery?" Dick shook his head. "Bruce won't let me. I don't know why. He just won't. He doesn't want me to hide these ugly things." "Stop it. They're not ugly. They're a part of you, how can they not be beautiful?" Wally asked in a firm yet gentle voice.

Dick wiped his eyes. "M'sorry. Every day, when I went to school, I got to see kids who had no scars and I thought, 'I want to be like that. I don't want scars'. It's stuck with me now, and I'm constantly wishing they would go away." Dick admitted. Wally cupped Dick's face with one hand. "What if I don't want you to change? Every scar that I see? It's another part of you. Some of them you got with me. Look."

Wally pulled off his shirt and pointed to a scar on his back. "This one? That mission to Australia, with the mutant kangaroos. This was how he marked whoever went against his kangaroos and won." Super healing could only do so much in the life of a hero. Wally had scars as well, more than people thought. Dick hesitantly reached up and touched it, tracing the familiar K. He had a matching scar, in the exact same place.

"I may not like my scars, and they may hurt in the rain and the cold, but I would never get rid of them. Not when every scar I have gives me a good memory of you." Wally smiled. Dick moved his hand to a scar on Wally's shoulder. "What about that one?" Wally smiled. "That was when I first met you, and my dad beat me for bringing you over. You called the cops, and I was taken to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. And I got to spend the rest of my life in a safe home, loving you."

Dick blushed. "You really think that way about your scars?" "Every scar has a story to it. It's up to the person with it what kind of story it is. I choose stories that remind me of you." Wally turned around and traced a few scars. "And these aren't hideous. You've been told the wrong story, and have told yourself that story over and over again. If you have to, make up stories. Say you got these claw marks fighting a dragon who was guarding a princess. It you got this one saving a pregnant woman from robbery. They're your scars, and your stories."

Dick had tears in his eyes. Wally hugged him again and gently shushed him. "It's alright, Dick. It's going to be alright." Dick chuckled, a tear running down his face. "Thank you. So much."


	6. Insecurities 3

The third thing Dick was insecure about was how quickly he could solve a case. If he didn't solve it soon enough, people would die, and he couldn't handle that. He hated when people died because of him. 

Wally sighed as he walked in to the sound of typing. It meant that while Wally was gone, Dick hadn't rested and instead continued to work. Wally set the bag on the kitchen counter. "I take it you didn't sleep." "I can't. Not till this is solved." Dick's voice reeked of exhaustion.

Wally sighed and walked over to the computer. Dick looked horrible, with dark under eyes. "Dick, your under eyes are darker than your hair. You need to sleep. I can take over." Dick shook his head. "I've done it before. I can do it again." 

Wally picked Dick up and carried him away. "Wally! Put me down!" Dick squirmed. Wally sat on the bed and pulled Dick with him. "You need sleep, Dick. I can take over the case but you need to sleep." 

Dick tried to pull away. "I can do it, Wally." "I know you can, but you sacrifice sleep when you do. And you get so anxious when you don't sleep. You need to rest." Wally firmly insisted. Dick went limp, leaning into Wally.

"There we go. I'll take care of it." Wally whispered, holding Dick's hand. "Wally, a little girl is at stake. If I don't solve it-" "Exhausting yourself won't help either. If you try to rescue her while you're tired, it won't be pretty."

Dick whined. "I know, babe. Trust me, I do. But this case won't get solved faster if you can barely stand." Wally kissed Dick's cheek. "Bruce could do it." Dick whispered. "This is what I mean. You compare yourself to do many other people who aren't you." "But they can do it." "So? You can do things they can't. How many people can do four backflips in a row? How many people can say they worked with the Batman? How many people can say they survived Gotham? No one can do as many flips as you can, and you know it."

Dick smiled. "Thanks. Now go save the girl. I've got three places on the computer I think she's at, but I'm not sure. Check them out, and help her. But don't you dare die." Wally chuckled. "Of course not. Love you." "Love you too, babe." Wally kissed Dick's forehead before changing into his suit and speeding off.

Dick flipped onto his back and sighed. He wanted to go out there and help Wally, rescue that little girl, but Wally would kill him. He could do this! Did Wally not see that? Or was Wally not letting him do it? Either way, he wasn't doing it, and that bothered him.

About ten minutes after, Wally reappeared. Dick sat up quickly. "Is she ok?" Wally nodded. "She's fine. She's back with her parents. What about you? I know you're probably not happy with me right now." Wally sat next to Dick. Dick sighed. "Did you stop me because you thought I couldn't do it? Or was it something else?"

Wally wrapped an arm around Dick and pulled him close. "I did it because you were pushing yourself too far. I know you could've done it, and I was waiting for the moment you would burst onto the battlefield, having ignored me. But you didn't, and I knew you were mad at me. I didn't think you couldn't do it, I thought you would do it, but so many things could go wrong, and I could end up losing you. Trust me, I know well and good you could do it. I didn't want to lose you to it, that's all."

Dick sighed and leaned into Wally. Pongo could be heard sleeping in the living room, his gentle barks as he dreamt echoing through the apartment. "Are you still mad at me?" Wally whispered. "Not at you. I honestly don't know what I'm mad about." Dick admitted. "Well, don't be mad. If you are mad, let's sleep it off."

"What about Blüdhaven?" Wally smiled. "Blüdhaven can take care of itself for one night. Let's get a good night of sleep. Just you and me right now." Dick smiled. "I love you, Wally. I really do. Even when I'm mad, I love you." "I know, baby. Now go to sleep. I've got you tonight."


	7. Injured

Dick smiled at Wally, the team having finished a mission. They were at the docks, having just defeated Deathstroke and his friends from the League of Shadows. The team was happy, as Deathstroke had been torturing then for months, just barely slipping from their grasp.

The joyous mood didn't last. Dick spotted someone on the roof, aiming a gun at Wally. "Move!" Dick shouted as he pushed Wally out of the way. Wally saw what happened before he comprehended it.

There was a gunshot, then Dick fell to his knees. The team was scrambling as much as Wally's brain. What happened? It took him a millisecond to realize Dick had been shot. "Dick. No, no baby, no. Dick, please, stay with me." Wally whimpered as he pulled Dick into his arms.

Dick had been shot in the chest, blood staining the left wing of his insignia. Wally put his hand on it and applied a little pressure. Dick was limp, but his pained wheezing let Wally know he was there. "Hang on, baby. I'm gonna get you help." 

Dick tried to respond to Wally, but he started coughing. A small river of blood began to flow from the corner of his mouth. The bullet had pierced his lung, both knew that. But how deeply, neither knew.

Wally picked the limp body up, hearing Dick whine as he was moved. "I'm taking Nightwing to get help. See if you can find this guy, and grab him." Wally informed M'gann before running off. Dick was limp against Wally as he ran, the blood being coughed at a worrying rate.

"Stay with me, Dick. Just a little longer, ok?" Wally begged. "W…Wally." "I'm here, babe. You're gonna be ok. Just stay awake." "Wally…it h-hurts." "I know, baby, I know. But you need to stay with me." 

Wally cursed as Dick didn't respond, speeding through the nearest zeta beam. When he could see, Wally took off, holding back tears. He was not losing Dick like this. They were going to grow old together, maybe adopt a few kids. But Wally didn't, he couldn't stand losing Dick at such a young age.

Leslie jumped as the door opened. As soon as she saw Dick, and the blood trailing down his chin, she knew it was bad. "Leslie, please." "Set him on the gurney. What happened?" "There was a s-sniper. He was aiming for me. Dick pushed me out of the way, only to get hit himself." Wally was shaking as he laid Dick on the gurney, prompting a tired groan to leave Dick's mouth.

"Do you know if it left his body?" Wally shook his head. "No. I-I think it's still in there." Wally grabbed Dick's hand. Dick's breathing was ragged, and he seemed to be losing a battle. "Talk to him, try to keep him awake. I need him to last as long as possible." Leslie growled as she cut Dick's shirt away.

"Dick? Dickie, can you hear me?" Wally asked, brushing the hair out of Dick's eyes. "Wall…hurts." Dick whispered. "I know. Leslie's working on it right now. I need you to focus on me. Look at me, Dickie." "You…ok? Not hurt?" Dick whimpered. "I'm ok, Dickie. You saved me. Just a little longer, stay with me."

Dick jerked when Leslie started to remove the bullet. "Oprește-te, doare! Scoate-l, te rog!" Dick sobbed, back arching. Wally held Dick's chest down as Leslie pulled the bullet out. Dick's breathing was more than messed up, his breaths choppy and short. Sweat covered his body, his muscles sometimes spasming from the pain.

Leslie quickly stitched the wound up, trying to spare the bird of any more pain. Dick, somehow, had held onto consciousness, and whimpered every time something forced him to move. Wally was holding Dick's hand, the younger using a bone crushing grip, and petting his head with the other.

"Alright, he's stable. I'm going to inject a tube through a needle, and it's going to get the unwanted air out from between Dick's lung and his body's wall. That will give him more breathing room. Can you put a breathing mask over his mouth and nose? He'll needed the extra oxygen." Leslie said gently. Wally nodded and sped off to do what she asked, setting Dick's hand down gently.

Dick whimpered at the loss of contact. Leslie walked up with the needle and the tube. "Alright. I'm going to inject this, ok? I need you to breathe for me." She whispered as she positioned the needle to push into the skin.

Wally set the mask on Dick's face as she injected the tube, making Dick gasp. Wally quickly grabbed his hand as Leslie started the machine, the other wrapping the strap around Dick's head. Dick sighed as his body adjusted, feeling some of the excess air being sucked out through the tube. Wally kissed his forehead. "Never scare me like that again." Dick smiled. "No promises."


	8. In your arms

Wally stared helplessly as his world crumbled around him. He lost his breath, the cold snow hitting his body as he was pushed out of the way. He could feel his body burning, but that was the least of his concerns.

Dick had pushed him out of the way of another lightning strike. Dick had taken the blow that was supposed to kill Wally. He was limp in the snow, curled up as his body was siezed by the electricity. Wally quickly got back to his feet and ran over to Dick, slowly placing his hands on Dick's shoulder.

"Why? Dickie, why'd you do it?" Wally asked as he gently turned Dick into his arms. Dick gave a weary smile, nose and mouth bleeding. "You...would've died...if it hit you. Couldn't...let that happen." "How am I supposed to live if you die?" Wally had tears in his eyes. 

Bruce ran over with some box, but Wally didn't care what it was. Dick needed him right now. "He's going into shock. Wally. Are you listening?" Bruce asked, startling Wally out of his thoughts. It was then he realized Dick's eyes were glazing over, the smile slowly fading from his face.

"Yeah. What do I need to do?" Wally asked, hugging Dick close. "I need you to wrap Dick in the blanket, then take him to the watchtower. Let Leslie take care of him. Then, once he's stable, get yourself patched up. He wouldn't be able to live without you." Bruce instructed, pulling a blanket out of the box.

Wally nodded and carefully wrapped Dick up, being gentle with all the injuries Dick possessed. As soon as the blanket was snugly wrapped around Dick, Wally took off, hoping he wasn't too late. Dick's eyes were closing, worrying Wally even more. "Hang on, Dick. We're almost there, just hang on."

Dick didn't respond, lost in pain. Wally cursed and ran faster, cursing himself for not paying attention. Dick had. Something had tipped him off, and he knew what was going to happen. He'd used his body as a shield for Wally so he wouldn't die. If he died, Wally would never forgive himself.

As soon as Wally put Dick in Leslie's care, Dinah pulled him to a separate gurney and started working on him, patching up burns and cuts. The entire time, Wally focused on Dick, watching for any change. Dick seemed too pale, too weak. This wasn't his angel.

But maybe it was. Dick had risked his life to save Wally. Only an angel would risk his life to save Wally's. Dick was definitely an angel. Maybe he was the angel to risk his life. Wally winced as Dinah wrapped his head, becoming aware of a pounding headache. But he didn't care. Dick was the one he was concerned about.

It took two months for Dick to wake again. Every day of those two months, Wally sat by his side. He held onto Dick's hand, begging that was the day he woke up. Wally was a mess, barely eating and sleeping. He couldn't bare to think of doing those when Dick was hurt. 

The day Dick woke, Wally sighed and pulled Dick into a hug. God hadn't decided to take his angel back. "Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally whispered. Dick nodded. "What were you thinking? It's been two months since you were awake." 

Dick looked away. "You were going to die." "You almost did die! I…I couldn't live without you." Wally whimpered, burying his face in Dick's hair. "…M'sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." 

"It's ok, baby. I've got you. I've got you, it's ok." Wally promised. Dick leaned into Wally. "Will you stay with me?" Wally smiled. "Of course, my angel."


	9. Date night

Dick and Wally laughed as they walked, talking about years past. Wally had taken Dick on a date, both excited to be able to chill without the recent stress. Especially after the whole Invasion thing. Wally was gentle with Dick, and all the burns they'd earned during the fight.

Wally scooped some of his ice cream on his finger and flicked it onto Dick's nose. Dick simply giggled and wiped it off, making Wally pout. "No fair. I wanted that." "Shouldn't have put it on my nose, then." Dick had a small smirk on his face. Wally sighed and kissed Dick's forehead. "I love you, babe." "I love you too."

Wally led Dick throughout the park, heart starting to pound. He and Dick had been dating for three years now, and Wally wanted to ask him something. Something that would change their lives forever. Dick had no idea yet.

Wally sighed when they reached the Lake, a small lake in the middle of the park. They'd had their first date, as well as their first water gun fight on these banks. It only seemed fit if Wally added another memorable event to this location.

"Hey, Dickie? I've got a question." Dick looked at him questioningly "Shoot." Wally sighed. "Would you hate me if I ate your cereal?"

Dick started laughing. Wally sighed. "I take it that's a no?" "No, but only cause you're adorable. C'mere." Wally stepped forward cautiously only for Dick to pull him into a kiss. "I love you. Now don't eat my cereal again, or I will find you." "Yes sir."


	10. Sick

Dick groaned as he woke up, head pounding and body aching. He knew without a doubt he was sick, there was no denying it. Dick didn't want to get out of bed, feeling absolutely terrible.

"Dick? It's almost seven, you never sleep in this late." Wally walked in, dressed already. Dick groaned again and pulled the covers closer. "Hey, you ok, babe? You look pale." Wally sat on the edge of the bed. Dick just groaned.

Wally put his hand on Dick's forehead and frowned. "You're a little warm. How are you feeling?" "Tired. Sore. Hot." "How long have you felt like this?" "Since I woke up." Wally pulled Dick into his arms, feeling the sweat that was accumulating on his skin.

"I'm going to call Leslie. Try not to move too much." Wally whispered, laying Dick on top of the covers. Dick whimpered as the cold air hit his skin, making him shiver. Wally kissed Dick's forehead and went to find his phone.

Dick's eyes snapped open when he felt a wave of nausea roll through him. "Walls. Wally," Wally was next to Dick in a second. "Dickie?" "Nauseous. Got really bad. May throw up soon." Dick's voice wavered. Wally picked the ebony up. "Yeah. Hang on, Dickie."

Wally was quick to bring Dick to the bathroom. Dick was clearly sick, but how badly he didn't know. As soon as Wally set Dick on the floor, he crawled and hunched over the toilet, feeling the acid already fighting to get out. Dick shivered as he attempted to stay calm, and Wally started rubbing his arms. "Breathe, Dick. It's alright."

Wally held Dick's hair back as he threw up, feeling Dick's body shake and convulse. When Dick started coughing out the bile, Wally pressed a kiss to Dick's temple. "I've got you, baby. It's ok." Dick pressed himself into Wally's arms and shivered. He still felt cold, and nauseous.

"Do you think you could stay in here while I call Leslie?" Wally whispered, petting Dick's head. Dick nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Wally kissed Dick's temple again before setting him on the floor and walking out. 

Wally found his phone on the charger, next to Dick's. Wally was quick to call Leslie, knowing Dick was bad enough. He didn't want the Ebony getting worse. If Dick got worse, who knew how long he would be sick for?

Wally sighed as Leslie picked up. "Wally? What's going on?" "It's Dick. He got really ill overnight. He slept in an hour later than I've ever seen him sleep, he's burning up, and he's already thrown up once. Do you think you could come check on him, make sure he's ok?" Wally bit his finger. "Yeah. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right over."

Wally sighed. "Thank you, Leslie." "It's no problem. Now go take care of your boyfriend." Wally smiled. "I will. Believe me. Thanks again." Wally ended the call and sped back to Dick, relieved his boyfriend was getting help.

Dick was leaning against the tub, eyes closed as he rested on the cool porcelain. Wally knelt down by him and pet his head. "Leslie's on her way, babe. She's gonna check you out." Dick nodded, pressing further into the cool material.

Leslie arrived about ten minutes later, a small bag in her hands. Dick cracked his eyes open, hearing a new set of footsteps. The porcelain felt good against his skin, which felt like fire. Wally moved so Leslie could reach the acrobat, who simply closed his eyes again.

"Dick? Can you hear me?" Leslie asked as she knelt down. Dick nodded. "Does anything hurt?" "Everything hurts." Dick's voice was quiet, and groggy, as if he'd been woken from a nap. "What hurts the most?" "Head. Stomach." "Any discomfort you wouldn't count as pain?" "Wrists feel weird. Some of my scars hurt." Wally frowned and grabbed one of Dick's wrists, gently massaging it. Dick sighed in contemptment.

Leslie sighed. "It seems like a normal fever for now, so I'd try over-the-counter stuff, just until he's feeling better. He seems to like cool surfaces, but the bathroom isn't the most sanitary place. Try the kitchen countertop, he may like that, especially that little breakfast nook you two have. I would stick to a diet of soup and water, as it'll be easier for his stomach to handle." Wally nodded and hooked his arms under Dick's shoulders and knees.

Wally carried Dick to the breakfast nook, feeling Dick whimper at the heat. Wally sat Dick in a chair and kissed his temple. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally." "Go back to sleep. I'll talk to Bruce, and he'll understand why you don't answer any hero calls." Dick groaned. "Don't wanna miss any patrol." "I know. But you do need to rest this time."

Leslie walked over and wrapped a blanket around Dick's shoulders. "I want you to spend as much time as possible sleeping. Wally can monitor Blüdhaven while you sleep, and while you're sick, so don't think about patrol, mister. There are others who can take care of it." Leslie was stern, and she had a look that said she wasn't playing around. Dick sighed, but nodded.

Wally shook Leslie's hand. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." "Of course. I'd do the same for anyone. Keep an eye on him. I don't think he'll be too happy with bed rest after a while." Wally smiled. "I will." Leslie left, and Wally walked back over to Dick, who had his head on the counter. "I love you, Dickie. Sweet dreams." Wally whispered as he kissed Dick's cheek, knowing Dick was going to be spoiled the next few days.


	11. Back at last

Dick was curled on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he tried to think through everything. It was his and Wally's anniversary, but…Wally was gone. Dead, he was told, killed by the electricity. He'd left Dick. He'd left the apartment, he'd left Pongo, he'd left everybody who loved him. He was gone.

Dick's phone was ringing. He couldn't care less. It was probably a hero, offering a spot on a mission to him, or Bruce calling to see how he was. He was broken inside, having lost the light in his darkness. Wally always called him an angel, but he was a devil. Angels didn't kill their lovers.

Pongo whined and nosed at Dick's face. Dick just buried his face in the pillow, hiding from the wet nose. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted to be left in his grief, he wanted to drown in it. To be swallowed by the tide and left alone by every person who wanted to see him. He just wanted Wally.

A knock rang out at the door. Probable a neighbor telling him to muzzle the dog. But he would never do that. Dick patted the edge of the cold, lonely bed, and Pongo leapt up. Dick wrapped his arms around the pitbull and pulled him close. "You're all I have left of him, bud. Please don't leave me." Pongo whined and put his head between his paws.

Another series of knocks, followed by quiet conversation. Something about who lived here. Try a devil being swallowed by grief. Dick hadn't eaten in three days, and he hadn't slept in-

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd slept. Nightmares and the cold, lonely bed had scarred him, and he wouldn't sleep. Dick could go almost weeks without sleep. Bruce was trying to help him, trying to convince him to come to the manor. Dick refused, wanting to stay in the place that reminded him of Wally.

A small click, and the door opened. Dick really didn't care. Hell, kill him. At least he'll be with Wally again. Pongo stood over him protectively, growling. He knew no one but his black haired human was supposed to be here. His red head was gone, he wouldn't lose the black haired.

"Hey, bud! It's me, I'm back!" Dick gasped. He knew that voice. But that was impossible, he was dead! He had to be hearing things. Dick covered his ears, curling to protect himself from the impossible.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Dickie?" "Don't! Don't touch me." The hand quickly withdrew. Dick was to overwhelmed, it was too much, too much, this wasn't happening. He was going to wake up and this was all going to be a cruel dream.

Wally sat on the bed, watching as Dick cowered from him. He hated it. Wally had just returned from the speed force, not even an hour ago. But here Dick was, his angel, and all his angel could do was hide. How badly had he been hurt?

Wally laid down behind Dick, wanting to just reach out and hug him. His angel had been rejected by God. And that had crushed him. "Dickie, babe, it's me. I'm home. Can I…can I hold your hand? Just to prove I'm real?" 

"You were dead. For six months, you were dead. I cried every night, I wanted you back. But it doesn't seem real. How are you here?" Dick's voice was broken. He was broken. The once angel was a demon.

"I wasn't dead. The electricity sucked me into the speed force. I was there running, thinking about you every second. Dick, my angel, please." Dick broke down at those words, spinning around and wrapping himself in Wally's arms. Only Wally would call this demon an angel.

"It's me, babe, it's me. I'm home, I'm not leaving again. I'm so, so sorry." Wally whispered, curling around his angel. "I m-missed you. I missed you s-so much." Dick sobbed into his chest. "I know. I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise." Wally kept a firm grip on Dick, trying to reassure his angel everything was ok.

When Dick managed to calm down enough to look up without tears cascading down his face, he saw Wally. The same red hair, the same freckles, the same green eyes. Everything was the same. His Wally was back.


	12. Sweet Angel of Mine

Dick still couldn't believe it. Wally was sitting at the breakfast nook with him, eating everything he could. It had been almost a week since he'd returned, and Dick was still so cautious around Wally. Like the slightest thing could make him disappear again.

Wally had noticed the strange behavior. Dick had been so timid, like if he did something wrong, something bad would happen. Wally had been careful with what he said, knowing this was like Dick's insecurities. He had to be gentle and careful, or Dick would be sent toppling over the edge.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Wally asked. Dick shook his head. "I'm not hungry." "But you didn't eat at all yesterday. You barely ate anything the day before. Are you sure you're ok?" Wally asked. Dick flinched, and Wally knew something wasn't being communicated correctly.

"I'm sorry." Dick whispered, curling in on himself. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You haven't eaten in a while, and I don't want you to go too long without eating." Wally gently rubbed Dick's arms, pressing a small yet sweet kiss to Dick's cheek. 

Dick tried to relax, he really did. But it was too much. No one besides Bruce had shown him Wally's kindness, but Bruce was no Wally, and it sent him over the edge. Dick started crying, dropping his head.

"Shh, it's ok, angel. Don't cry, it's ok." Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's body and kissed a few tears away. Dick leaned into Wally, his sobbing only increasing. His Wally really was here.

Wally carried Dick to the couch and laid down with him, petting and smoothing Dick's hair down with one hand while the other kept Dick close. Dick snuggled close to Wally, sniffling as he tried to calm down. "It's ok, angel. It really is."

"I'm n-not an angel. Angels don't k-kill their boyfriends." Dick whimpered. "No! No, baby, you didn't kill me, angel. I sacrificed myself. You have no blood on your hands." "You d-died b-because I kept a s-secret. I m-made the plan that k-killed you." Dick was crying so badly he stuttered every four words. 

"Maybe you kept a secret. So what? We've all kept secrets. Like the fact that before I met you, I was planning to jump off a bridge. Like the fact that I nearly cut myself whenever my father yelled and beat me. I kept a lot of secrets because I believed it would help. You kept your secret because you knew that the less people knew about it, the more realistic it would be. We both kept secrets. But now that they're out, we'll be closer than ever. You are an angel, Dick. Not just any angel. My angel."


	13. No one deserves your tears

Dick sat on the couch, looking at the thing in his hands. He could end it. He could end it all right here. It was too much, people expected to much of him. He couldn't meet their expectations, and they ended up getting disappointed.

He could do so many things with this. He could slit his throat. Maybe his wrists. He could make himself bleed and punish himself for not doing enough. He could use his blood and show everyone he was dedicated. Maybe they would let up.

Wally walked over to the couch, where Dick was staring at…nothing. He'd been hit with this weird gas that seemed to make him hallucinate. He kept talking to himself, turning something in his hands. Something about how it was too much.

"Dickie? Angel, can you hear me?" Wally asked, sitting next to Dick. "Do you think they'd leave me alone if I spilled my blood?" Dick's voice was quiet. "Who?" Wally asked, concern. Was Dick thinking of cutting? "The team. The League. I seem to disappoint them. Maybe if they see my blood, blood I spilled myself, they'll see I'm trying." Dick explained, still watching whatever was in his hands.

Wally held his hand out. "Can you give it to me, Dickie? I can help you prove to everybody you're trying without hurting yourself." Dick looked at it. "Don't cut yourself. I don't want you getting hurt." Dick whispered again, holding something out to Wally. Wally realized it was a knife.

"I won't. I won't cut myself. Can I see the knife? So we can talk before you think hurting yourself is a good idea." Wally asked, rubbing Dick's shoulder. Dick placed the 'knife' in Wally's hand, watching as Wally set it on the table. "Thank you, darling. Now, what's made you think people are disappointed in you?" Wally kissed Dick's forehead.

"They keep asking me to do things that are harder for me to do and take a lot of my time, which means I stay up longer, which means I can barely sleep." Dick mumbled, leaning into Wally. "What are you doing?" "Files, criminal tracking, my own work, some of Bat's, but that's because he's got this business meeting thing that takes up almost all his time, and I'm also the leader of the team, so that's a whole other set of duties in itself. I'm so stressed I want to cry." Wally wrapped his arms around Dick and sighed. 

"You could talk to me about this. I could help you take care of some files, so you have more time to focus on work and sleep." Wally rubbed Dick's arms again. "But I was the one given the tasks. I should be the one to complete them." Dick pointed out, holding onto Wally's hands as they trailed up and down his arms.

"That may be, but you need help, baby. Your can't keep doing this on your own. Does Bruce know?" Dick shrugged. "I don't know. He might, but I'm not sure. Kinda like the bat in the corner. It's flying around, and I'm not sure what it knows." Wally looked at where Dick was gesturing to see nothing. Must be the drug.

"Why don't we tell him, just in case? He can help us manage all the work you've been given." "I guess. What if he gets mad?" "He won't get mad. He loves you, and will understand you're being put under too much pressure. Trust me." Wally rested his chin on Dick's shoulder.

Dick smiled. "What would I do without you?" "Go crazy. I'm the same way. We all are. People bring this stuff to your because they trust you and love you. None of us what you to hurt yourself. Please don't. Don't even think it'll help, because it won't." Wally leaned his head so it touched Dick's.

"I love you, Wally." Dick whispered. "I love you too, Dickie. Now get some rest. Don't cry, it'll be alright. No one deserves your tears, Dickie, you hear me? No one."


	14. Kidnapped

Wally was hyperventilating, tears dripping down his nose. Dick was gone, taken on a team mission he'd been benched from. Who knew what was happening to him? He could be hurt, or tortured, or something! Wally couldn't stand Dick being hurt. 

Barry and Bruce were kneeling next to Wally, trying to keep him calm and trying to keep people from crowding the poor kid. He'd gone into a panic attack when he'd heard Dick was kidnapped, sliding down the wall and pulling at his hair. "Wally? Can you hear me, kiddo?" Barry asked. Wally nodded.

"We're going to get Nightwing back. I promise, we're going to find him." Barry's voice was soft as he soothed Wally's hands from his hair. "But he could be hurt, they could be hurting him-" "Shh. It's ok, he's ok. They're not hurting him. He's going to be fine, but only if you calm down. Trust me, Wally." Barry put a gentle hand on Wally's arm.

After a few minutes, Wally managed to relax. He wasn't ok, Barry and Bruce knew that, but he was better than he had been. Bruce pulled an energy bar from his belt—a habit forced into him by his eldest—and offered it to Wally. Wally shook his head and turned away, worrying both men. They'd never known Wally to refuse food.

Barry tried to get Wally to rest. Wally refused. Bruce tried to get Wally to eat. Wally resisted. He didn't know where Dick was. Why the hell would he think of eating or sleeping at this time?

The third day of this strange behavior, and Bruce located Dick. Wally immediately demanded to go with them, not leaving any room for argument. He was going with them, and he was going to get his boyfriend back. Despite the fact that he was thin with dark under eyes, Wally was firm, and many of them feared the anger in his eyes.

The ride was almost completely silent, the only sound being the computer announcing the ETA. Wally was the cause of worry, as Bruce and Barry knew what was going around Wally's head. Anger, sadness, self hate. How many times had Bruce seen those expressions on Dick's face?

As soon as the ship landed, Wally was gone. Barry sighed and looked at Bruce. Wally was going to get himself killed one day. Especially if he kept carrying this behavior. Bruce simply shook his head. Speedsters were reckless lovers.

Wally found Dick locked in a cage, shivering as he rubbed his arms. He seemed ok. Wally sighed. "Dickie? Angel, can you hear me?" Wally asked. Dick looked up. "Wally?" "Yeah! Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here, ok?" Wally reached his hand through the bars to feel Dick grab it.

"Wally, why are you so thin?" Dick asked. "I wasn't hungry. Not with the thought of you being gone running around in my brain. But that doesn't matter right now. Think you could handle it if I vibrated you out of here?" Dick nodded.

Wally vibrated his molecules and stepped through the bars, picking his angel up. Dick snuggled into Wally, making it clear he didn't want to go anywhere without Wally. Wally quickly exited the cage, feeling the blood dripping to his lips already. Wally set Dick down gently, only to hear a whimper.

"Dickie? You ok?" Dick shook his head. "Twisted my ankle on the mission. I've done what I could, but I've had no pain relievers. I don't think I can walk on it." "Do you think you could walk if I supported you? I don't think I have the strength to carry you to the ship." Dick nodded. 

Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's waist and watched Dick carefully, looking for signs of pain. Dick limped out slowly, clearly needing rest. Had he slept in that cage? "Tell me if you need to stop, ok?" Wally whispered. "I will. I promise. I'm ok for now." 

Dick managed to get to the ship before he could no longer walk. Wally picked him up again and laid him on the gurney. Dick grabbed onto Wally's hand again, holding it close. Wally leaned down so their foreheads touched, gripping Dick's hand back. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally."


	15. Different dimensions

Everyone stared as the ray was shot, the victim unable to move out of the way. It hit home, and they crumpled, curling on themselves. It was only when they finally for a grip on themselves did they realize what was happening.

"Nightwing!" A loud voice screamed. Was that his name? He didn't know, it was getting harder to stay awake. Someone ran to his side, pulling him into their arms. "Stay with me, Dickie, don't close your eyes. Please, angel, please." The person was crying. Why was he crying? Nightwing was fine. Wasn't he?

If his hand was anything to go by, he wasn't. The fingers were dissolving, disappearing before his eyes. "Dickie, please. Stay here with me, with Wally." Wally begged. "My hand. I don't think I have much time." Dick whispered. Wally looked down with scared eyes, knowing he was too late.

"I'm sorry." Dick whispered again, eyes fluttering closed. The other hand started disappearing, as well as his feet. "No. Dick, baby, don't leave me." Wally begged. Dick didn't respond, the last traces disappearing from Wally's arms. A broken sob tore its way from Wally's throat, his body curling as his world disappeared from his life. "Dick. Come back. Please, come back." Wally whispered, cursing the world for taking his angel from him.  
➰➰➰  
Dick woke in a bed of some sort, in a cold room. The bed was soft however, and the blankets were warm. But he couldn't stay here. Something told him to get up, to move, he had to move.

Dick opened his eyes and sat up. His head...what happened? Something about dissolving, a ray, Wally...Wally. Where was Wally? "Wally? Wally, where are you?" Dick cried out, panicking when nothing reacted. His voice echoed through the open door, bouncing away. 

Dick quickly leapt up and looked around. This was his room. This was the Manor. But where was Alfred? Or Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Wally? Where were they? Dick was panicking, running into the hall. He wasn't alone again, he could've be alone.

Dick did a sweep through the Manor, calling for his family. Tears were prickling at his eyes, threatening to spill at any second. It was eerily silent, nothing moving. The plants outside were wilting without the care of Alfred.

Dick finally made his way to the cave. It was silent as well, no chirping bats to settle Dick's nerves. "Bruce? Are you down here? Walls?" Dick called out, his voice echoing back to him. Nothing happened. All he could hear was the water underneath him, but barely. Nothing was moving in it. Nothing was moving it.

Dick sank to his knees, holding his arms as if he was cold. He was alone. Everything was gone. Wally, Bruce, everyone. The tears finally escaped, Dick's sobs filling the silence. Dick's world was gone. 

After a few minutes, Dick dragged himself up and to the computer. Maybe there was someone. Someone he could find and talk to. The computer turned on, much to Dick's relief. "Computer, can you hear me?" Confirmed. Recognized: Nightwing B01. 

"Search for any life forms on the planet. Animals, humans, anything that has a heartbeat." Dick ordered, hoping something would come up. Negative. Only one heartbeat. Yours. "Search again." Dick's voice was shaky. Negative. Only one heartbeat. Yours. "T-That's not possible. There has to be something." Dick pleaded. 

There is nothing. This dimension is empty, except you. Dick had tweaked the computer after watching Avengers, based off of Jarvis. It could communicate with him. "How long has it been empty?" From my calculations, this dimension has only been in existence twenty minutes. 

"Do we still have the notes on dimensional travel?" Negative. All files concerning dimensions were deleted in the creation of this world. Dick cursed. "So you have nothing?" I'm sorry. I have nothing.

Dick collapsed in the chair and put his head down. "I'm stuck, aren't I?" There is a chance the world you came from has the files still. They could find you. "What's the percentage on that chance?" 75/25, with the 25 being they do have it. Dick's hopes sank.

"Play…play camera footage from March 23, 2017." That footage may not exist. "Search for it, please. It may be all that's keeping me sane right now." I don't think that's a good idea. We could cause a temporary joining of two worlds, and they may not be the one you came from. "I'm willing to take that chance. If I can get a message to them, whoever it is, I may be able to get home."

The computer whirred before pulling up the footage. Dick smiled. "Pause it." The image froze, and Dick stood up. There was his Wally. "I'm going to come back. I promise, Wally."  
➰➰➰  
The others were searching. Wally was being held by Barry as the older kept him calm, getting him to drink water and promising to find Dick. Wally had nearly been crushed by Dick's disappearance, as there was no promise that Dick was even alive.

They were in the Batcave, Wally and Barry sitting next to the computer. Bruce was in the chair, searching for any clues. After shooting Nightwing, the criminal had given up, screaming it worked. Jason was interrogating him, finding what he could about where this monster sent his older brother.

The computer started glitching. Bruce frowned. "What?" Barry asked. "That's never happened before. My computer doesn't get bugs, and the wires are checked weekly. The bats don't bother it either." Wally looked up. "Can we still find him?" "I have to wait either for the computer to stop, or Jason to finish the interrogation."

Something was now flickering in the seat. Bruce hurriedly sat up, grabbing a Batarang out of his belt. Whatever this was was glitching too much for Bruce to see, but he could hear.

"Br…different…look…files." Bruce made out. "What are you?" Bruce growled. But Wally gasped. "Dick?" "Ye…! Empty…trying…home…promise, Wally." Dick reached for Wally. Wally tried to grab Dick's hand, but he couldn't grab on. He just went through.

"How are you doing this?" "Computer…merge…temporary. Files…dimensions…gone. Erased." Dick reached for Wally one last time before flickering away. "Dick?" Wally nearly cried. Dick was gone again. "Bruce, could you make out what he was saying?" Barry asked. "Some of it. Other parts were too distorted to make out. But we got it on camera, so I think I should be able to clear some of the audio up." "What do you mean, you got it on camera?!"

"Where do you think he is?" Wally croaked. "If what I heard was correct, I think the ray sent him to another dimension. He was telling me to look in the files. I think his got erased whenever he got sent to wherever he is." Bruce explained as he typed, looking up at the screen. Files came up as Bruce searched through everything, trying to find a way to other dimensions. He'd done it before, but he needed to make sure he knew everything.

Wally watched from the floor, still rattled. His boyfriend was alive. He had promised something to Wally, maybe a promise to come home. Wally promised himself he would do whatever it took to get Dick home.


	16. Different dimensions 2

Dick crumbled to his knees again, losing sight of Wally as the worlds split. He'd…he'd lost Wally again. Nightwing? Your heart rate is increasing. You may go into an asthma attack if you're not careful. The computer reminded him. "I haven't had an attack for five years. I've been through worse and not had one." Dick pointed out, wiping his eyes.

That may be, but there is always a chance. You've never been sent to another dimension like this. Do you have your inhaler, just in case? Dick nodded, pulling it out of his belt just to be sure. It was blue, designed by Bruce so he could use it on patrol. Bruce was one of the few to know he had asthma. He'd been reluctant to let Dick on patrol, his doubt backed by an asthma attack Dick had at the Manor. But Dick reassured Bruce he could do it, and he had. 

Dick slipped it back in his belt, making sure to clasp the pouch closed. Wally was another to know of his asthma. It was why Wally always calmed Dick quickly before a panic attack. Dick could easily slip into an asthma attack if he didn't calm down.

A drawer opened in the computer, revealing a blanket. "What's this for?" Dick asked as he pulled it out. For you. You looked distressed, and my research concludes that being in a blanket is a way of calming a person down. Dick smiled and wrapped himself in the blanket. "Thanks."

It is my pleasure. Do you need to talk? "Probably. But I don't want to talk. I just want my Wally back." Dick sighed as he sat in the chair. You always talk about your Wally. Do you own him? "Hmm? No, nothing like that. I would do anything for Wally. I call him mine because I love him too much to lose him."

The computer was silent. It didn't understand human emotion as well as Dick wanted to. Will you be alright? "Once I get home. I miss him." Human emotions still elude me. I don't know how to console you well. Dick chuckled. "It's fine. I should probably update you, but I don't know if it'll carry into the other dimension." That would be wise.  
➰➰➰  
Wally was waiting for something, anything that told him where Dick was. Bruce was searching as quickly as possible, knowing the speedster was one minute away from breaking down. "Anything?" Wally sounded desperate. "Almost. I'm near the dimensional file." Bruce said reassuringly.

Wally was pacing, trembling all over. Barry was walking with him, trying to keep him calm. Wally ignored him, biting his fingernails and muttering to himself. Barry couldn't make everything out, but something told him it was about Dick. He could hear something about an angel, and a promise.

"Here it is. The cave can convert the zeta beams into temporary portals that can connect the dimensions together. Wally, do you think you can run in and get him out?" Bruce asked. Wally nodded. "Absolutely." He was able to get his angel back.

Dick was sitting in the cave, the blanket wrapped around his body. The cave was getting colder. Nightwing? Are you still there? The computer asked. "Yes. Just cold." I can warm the cave up. "I might be gone before then, and I don't want you to have to do that for nothing." 

The beams fired up, making Dick gasp and stand up. Something ran through and grabbed him before running back, not giving him a chance to breathe. Dick felt himself be carried through the beams, and a lightheadedness hit him. Something seemed to wrap around his ribs, squeezing as tightly as possible.

When things finally stilled, and Dick could see again, he found himself in Wally's arms as the redhead hugged him. But it wasn't relief that washed over him; it was panic. He couldn't breathe. The computer had been right, his asthma was aggravated.

Dick unclasped the pocket that held his inhaler, starting to gasp. Wally caught on and grabbed the inhaler, putting it up to Dick's mouth. Dick breathed in a few deep breaths, letting the medicine open his lungs again. "Dickie? You ok?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Lungs weren't happy…with the quick dimensional traveling. Asthma attack." Dick panted, a small smile finding its way to his face.

Wally frowned. "It's been five years. Are you sure?" Dick nodded. "I wouldn't forget it. How long was I gone?" "Three hours. We kept him safe." Barry smiled as he knelt down, Bruce during next to Wally and grabbing Dick's hand. Dick snuggled into Wally and closed his eyes. Wally kissed his forehead. "Welcome home, angel."


	17. Attack

Dick woke with a gasp, sweat trickling down his body. Something was wrapping around his ribs, he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe…his asthma. Oh no, he must've had an attack while asleep. He was way too far behind, he needed his inhaler immediately. 

Dick propped himself up and reached for the nightstand, where his inhaler sat. Just as he got his hands on it, a fit of coughs hit and he dropped it. Wally was shaken awake, knowing something was wrong the second he woke up.

"Dick? Dick, what's wrong?" Wally asked frantically, hand on Dick's shoulder. It was clammy, sweaty, and shaking. "Asthma…dropped inhaler…need it now." Dick gasped out. Wally zipped over to the inhaler and grabbed it before handing it to Dick. This was the third asthma attack since Dick came home, fourth overall, and Wally was getting worried.

Dick gulped down a few breaths of the medicated air, letting Wally hold him up. As soon as he could get some air, he collapsed in Wally's arms, shivering. Wally rubbed his arms, trying to comfort the acrobat. "We need to tell Bruce. He needs to know about this. Besides, you're getting low on medicine, and he can help." Wally said, gently grabbing the inhaler and slipping it in his pocket. Dick nodded, knowing it was too bad to push off.

Wally rested Dick against the wall, smoothing the hair down. "Do you want me to talk to him, or you?" Dick grimaced as he shifted. "You. Don't think…I have the air." Wally nodded and kissed Dick's forehead. Wally hadn't allowed Dick on patrol, thankfully; they'd have had a lot more attacks if he hadn't. 

Wally grabbed his phone and dialed Bruce, hoping the man was still awake for patrol. Wally knew it was the ungodly hour of two AM, but Bruce needed to know immediately. "Dick? What's got you up this late?" 

"This isn't Dick, but we have a problem. Dick had an asthma attack while asleep. Fourth one he's had in the two weeks since he got back. He nearly passed out. It's getting really bad, and we're almost out of the medicine." "Has he been going on patrol?" 

"No. I haven't let him, not with his asthma being this bad. After the first attack, the one in the cave, we agreed to take a few days off. Then he had one when a lady smoked at the bus stop. Another one when a guy had too much cologne on. Then he had his most recent one when he was asleep. He got his inhaler soon enough, but this time was cutting it close. 

"We can't keep him here anymore. We're getting too close to the edge without much to pull him back except an inhaler. We don't have any nebulizers, we don't have the medicine if he has another attack, it's just too much." Wally sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Bring him over once you're sure he can handle it, or if he's having another attack. It must have been the traveling that aggravated it. Once it was kick started, it must have become sensitive. Alfred and I can examine it more here. Try to keep him away from any sprays and dust. Anything that could potentially cause an attack." "I will. Do you think you can get the med-bay ready? I don't want him to be in danger of another attack." "Yes. Bring him over as soon as you can, and we'll start checking him out."

Wally nodded. "I will. Thank you so much." "He's my son. I would do anything for him. When you come over, make sure to refill his inhaler." "I know. I'll check with him, see if he thinks he's ok. I'll talk with you at the cave." "Take care of him, Wally. Don't let him stop breathing."

Wally ended the call and walked back to Dick, who had his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell steadily, convincing Wally that the inhaler had worked. He slid next to the younger, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dickie? Can you hear me, angel?" Dick nodded. "Bruce wants to bring you to the cave. Can you hold onto the inhaler while I run, so we don't lose it?" Dick nodded, opening his hand.

Wally set the inhaler in Dick's hands and wrapped Dick's fingers around it. Dick held it to his chest. "We going?" He whispered, eyes cracking to peer at Wally and he stood up. "Yeah. Hang on, breathe deep breaths without hyperventilating." Dick smiled and nodded. He was always tired after an attack, but Wally made it bearable.

Wally set Dick on the gurney in the med-bay and grabbed the inhaler. "Sit against the wall, and I'll refill the inhaler. Bruce should be here any second." Dick winced as he moved, his body sore and heavy. Wally zipped off to refill the inhaler and Bruce came in.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he hurried to Dick's side. "I think so. The tightness around my ribs has gone away for now." Dick grasped Bruce's hand, a weak smile on his face. Bruce sighed and pulled Dick into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me it was so bad? You could've died tonight, Dick, if Wally wasn't there." "I didn't think it was that bad. I knew it was sensitive, but never that sensitive. Not since I was sixteen." Dick whispered back.

Alfred came in a minute before Wally did, hurrying to the young master's side. Dick's breathing was becoming pained again, uncomfort wrapping around his chest. "Dick? You ok?" Wally asked, cradling Dick's head on his hand. "Think another one's coming up. Chest is getting tight again." Dick croaked, leaning his head back and taking in a shaky breath. Already it felt unsatisfactory, and he grimaced at the thought of having to go through that again. "Already?" Bruce asked. "Maybe he didn't get enough medicine when we tried the inhaler?" Wally suggested.

Alfred strapped the oxygen mask onto Dick's face, hoping it would somewhat help. Just until he knew enough to get Dick started on a treatment. Wally stroked Dick's cheek as he gasped, trying to keep the younger calm. Bruce held Dick's hand, giving it gentle squeezes as Dick tried to keep still, tried to keep the pain under control. A sudden squeezing of Dick's chest made him jerk, trying to get rid of the sensation. He was losing his ability to breathe.

"Dick, hey, it's ok. Calm down, it's ok. We're here, we're gonna take care of this." Bruce whispered, placing a hand on Dick's chest to still him. Wally grabbed Dick's other hand, whispering sweet nothings again. He'd been doing that a lot, especially during or after an attack. Tears prickled at Dick's eyes, his gasps and wheezes painful for all to hear.

Alfred attached the nebulizer tube to the mask, letting Dick breathe the medicine in. The wheezing died down a little, but the gasps were as strong as ever. The airways in Dick's body opened to the medicine, letting Dick breathe easily again. Dick went limp, sweaty and cold and out of breath. He felt like he had been running for miles.

"Dickie? Is it over?" Wally asked, brushing the hair out of Dick's face again. "I think. Don't know." Dick sounded weaker than ever, voice raised barely more than a whisper. Alfred raised the bed so Dick could rest against it and sit up easily, about an 85° angle. Wally sat on the edge of the bed and scooted next to Dick.

"I need to find the boys, tell them no sprays or smoking. Jason won't be happy, but he'll have to deal with it." Bruce said as he started walking out. Dick closed his eyes and slumped against Wally, legs curled so his feet were planted on the gurney. Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder, grabbing Dick's hand.

Jason and Tim were riding into the cave on their cycles, Jason lighting a cigarette. The second Bruce saw it, he grabbed it out of Jason's hands. "What the hell?" Jason raised his eyebrows. "I don't suppose you would want to smoke, possibly sacrificing Dick's health. Not unless you want to kill him too." Bruce snapped.

"Dammit. He had another one, didn't he?" Jason cursed. "He's sleeping right now, but yes. No smoke, no spray, nothing that irritates his asthma." Tim widened his eyes. "Asthma? Since when did he have asthma?!" "He's had it forever, Timbo. But it stopped when he turned sixteen, right?" Jason asked. "The alternate dimensions caused his asthma to make a strong return. He had one while asleep, then one in the med-bay. He's extremely weak, and needs to be kept away from as many irritants as possible." Bruce explained.

Jason glanced over at the med-bay, where he could see Dick resting. Dick looked horrible, pale and limp, with that horrible mask on his face. He hated seeing Dick like that. He hadn't seen his older brother like that in years, but the sight still terrified Jason. It made his strong brother seem weak, fragile, something he wasn't.

The two were sent up to bed, Jason still a little sore about his cigarette. But he understood why Bruce didn't want any smoke. Dick's lungs were most irritated by smoke, if Jason remembered correctly. Even with the mask, there was a chance Dick could have an attack. Bruce wanted to minimize that chance. But how far would he take it?


	18. Rest

After a few hours on the nebulizer, Dick was moved to his room, still connected to oxygen in case something went wrong and an irritant got into the air. Wally held Dick's hand as he was adjusted, pillows piled to support his back and keep him sitting up. The tank and a monitor were brought up to the room, Dick not recognizing the monitor. It was strange, and that wasn't something he said often.

Bruce explained that it monitored his airways, that if the muscles started tightening up, it would alert them. The inhaler rested on the nightstand, reminding Dick of many cold winters as a child when he was bundled in blankets with the fire and Bruce by his side. Wally had a few books, and a few movies and games for them to watch and play, as well as snacks in case Dick got hungry. Dick smiled at the thought of Wally entertaining him.

Dick was on and off, sleeping most of the day away. When he was awake, Wally often read to him, letting Dick read off the page as Wally wove a story together with the words. Dick was more than happy to let Wally baby him. Dick loved watching Wally play video games as well, just getting to see the skill and speed Wally played with. Despite how weak he felt, he knew Wally was going to be there for him.

Alfred brought lunch to Dick's room, as well as a small tray to lay over Dick's lap. Wally was tense every second the mask was off, worrying Dick would breathe in too much soot, or dust, and he would have another attack. Dick didn't eat much, surprising him and Wally both. Normally, he was starving a few hours after an attack. But he could barely eat anything. Bruce got concerned when he found out, hoping Dick was alright.

Dick slept easily that night. Wally stayed up some, just to make sure he didn't have another attack. If he did, who knew what could happen? Dick had clearly shown an increase in the intensity of the attacks. Wally couldn't stand them getting worse. Because that meant Dick wasn't ok. Dick had to be ok.

The next morning, Dick woke Wally up. Wally panicked, thinking Dick had another attack, when Dick calmed him. It had simply been a nightmare, and Dick needed the reassurance. Wally had pulled Dick into his arms and hugged him, whispering words to calm both down.

After about a week at the manor, Bruce allowed Dick to walk around without the oxygen mask. Wally had been very careful with how much Dick walked around, and what rooms he went into. Wally always made sure there were no sprays or dust layers that might potentially trigger an attack.

But Dick soon proved to be alright. His asthma seemed to be calming back down, rarely affecting him anymore. Bruce reluctantly let Dick train again, on the condition that he had someone with him and an inhaler at all times. Dick agreed to those rules, usually having Wally or one of his brothers with him when Bruce couldn't be there.

After almost two months of working and physical examinations, Bruce allowed Dick to go on patrol again. Only in Gotham, and only for small stuff, as long as he had his inhaler. But it was better than being stuck in the manor. 

After a month of patrol in Gotham, Bruce finally let Dick go back home. His asthma had died down again, becoming almost non-existent. Wally was still careful, and carried an extra inhaler with him.

One morning, after patrol, Dick pulled Wally into their room. "Can I talk to you about something?" Wally nodded. "Whatever you need." "I want to thank you. For sticking with me. The first time I had an attack around Barb, she ended our relationship. She said she could barely handle the stress of me being a hero. She wasn't going to deal with my asthma as well. Thank you for not leaving me. I lost one of my best friends at school when he found out I had asthma. A lot of people have left me, but you stayed. Wally, you don't know what that means to me." Dick said, kissing Wally's cheek. "I will never leave you, Dick. I love you too much to lose you."


	19. Cinderella

Dick never had an easy life. At the age of nine, his parents were killed. At the age of nine, he was kidnapped and forced to work as a slave for Tony Zucco. At age ten, he was so thin you could fit your hands around his waist and still have room left. At age sixteen, he was beat for nothing except Zucco had a bad day. Yet at age eighteen, he could still smile, and could aggravate Zucco with the fact that he could smile.

There was a ball coming up. One that would pair the crown prince, Wally West, with a consort. Dick wanted desperately to go, but a few things stopped him. The first was Zucco. Dick had so many chores already, and that maniac would find something else for him to do. The second was his condition. Why would Wally ever choose him when he was thin, sickly, beaten, and tired? And third was his clothes. This was a royal ball. There was no way he could go in the rags Zucco forced him to wear.

The day off the ball, Dick was forced to work more than normal. Of course Zucco and his two boys were going, but not Dick. By the time they left, it was too late for Dick to even try to get an outfit. Dick went to the garden, limping on his ankle. Maybe he could garden some. He was bone tired, but it would keep him from thinking. Maybe Zucco would give him a day off if he saw the garden looking pristine. Yeah right.

A hidden root caught Dick's leg, and he fell. He tried pushing himself up on his forearms, but he was so weak he could barely do it. A small deer ran up and helped. Dick had easily befriended the animals at the large estate. They would sometimes bring him food in his attic tower when Zucco was starving him again. "Thank you. Tonight could've changed it all. I could've been found, they could've rescued me from this prison. But Zucco won't let me go. I can't go, not like this." Dick whimpered, petting the deer.

"I can help with that." A silvery voice rang out. Dick backed up to a tree and the deer scampered away as a young woman walked up. "W-Who are you?" Dick was shaking. He'd lost the ability to trust strangers after what had happened. "My name is Zatana. I can get you to the ball to meet the prince." "Why would you help me, ma'am? Look at me. There's probably someone who could use your gift more me. Besides, why would Wally ever pick me?" Dick rubbed his arm, looking away.

"I chose you because of how selfless you are. Because of how much hardship you've been through. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to help you get out of here." "I'm injured, ma'am. I want to go, badly, but I don't think they'd let me in with a limp." "Don't worry about that. Take my hand." Zatana held her hand out to Dick. Dick cautiously grabbed it, and she gently pulled him to his feet.

"Now, let's think. You need to get to the ball, and you need an outfit, correct?" "And a way to hide my limp." Dick nodded. Zatana smiled. "I think I can do just that." In less than ten minutes, Dick was ready for the ball, decked in a black suit, blue tie, and two glass ring on his fingers. "The spell only lasts until midnight. So try and escape early, come back here so no one suspects a thing."

Zatana disappeared when Dick left. He hoped to God Zucco didn't see him that night. If he did, Zucco would claim he stole the outfit, get him arrested, and ruin his chances of meeting Wally. Dick wanted to cry at the thought.

The guards let him in, one raising an eyebrow at the bruises littering his neck. Zucco had tried to strangle him during his beatings, but Dick usually hid it well. Dick walked around, taking in the beauty of the castle and looking for Wally.

Wally was bored out of his mind. Men and women kept coming up to him, praising him for things he didn't do. It was insulting, frankly. They didn't know a thing about him, they just wanted to be royal. Nobody caught his eye until he found a black haired boy about his age walking around.

Bruce was interested. He knew Wally always had a weakness for black hair, but this boy looked sick. Hurt. Yet Wally walked over anyway. His adopted son had a way of looking inside as well as outside.

"Hello. I'm Wally West. Can I talk to you?" Wally held his hand out. Dick bowed. "Of course." Dick was shaking. Wally was there, right there in front of him! He was even more handsome in person. Why did it always have to be the redheads?

"I noticed you looking lonely. I thought you might like some company." "I'm not really sure. I've never been to one of these, I was never really taught how to address royals, and I've been through a lot. If I'm not careful, someone could probably trigger something." Dick admitted, holding onto his sides. Wally noticed how the fabric bent a little, as if he had room to spare.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me asking for a dance?" Wally held his hand out. "I-I don't know how to dance. I was never taught." Dick blushed. "It's ok. I can teach you. Here, grab my shoulder. I'll grab your waist, and we hold hands. Like that." Wally wasn't imagining things. This guy was way too skinny. And were those bruises on his neck?

"Follow me. I'll go slowly, ok?" Dick nodded. Wally took a step back, and Dick followed. "Just like that. What do you mean, you can't dance? You just did." Wally joked. Dick chuckled. He felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time. Wally led him into the next step, conscious of everything the boy did. Every move he made, every emotion his eyes showed, every word that spilled from his mouth.

Wally led Dick to the gardens where they danced to their own beat. Wally was already captivated by those beautiful blue eyes. The ones that were supposed to be full of innocence, instead showing a life of harsh work and bad treatment. Yet Dick was smiling. Truly smiling. His eyes were sparkling with joy. Wally never wanted this night to end.

Dick looked at the clock and jumped. It was eleven thirty already? "What's wrong?" Wally asked. "The time. I-I have to get back before twelve, or Zucco's gonna kill me. I'm giving this to you, ok? Come to the house on the hill, it's where Zucco is keeping me. Ask to see me, and put the ring on my finger. That's how you know it's me." Wally nodded. "I'll come for you." "Goodbye, my prince." Wally leaned in and kissed Dick, a last minute decision he didn't regret making. Dick was sweet.

Dick handed Wally the ring and left, giving him a sad smile. Dick knew Zucco would claim he was gone, and would never let the prince anywhere near him. The closer Dick got to home, the worse he felt. He was tired, sore, hungry, but he was happy.

Dick limped up to the attic again, twisting the other ring. The spell had worn off, but the ring stayed. Dick collapsed in the bed, looking once more at the castle. The love of his life was there. Maybe one day Dick would get to meet him again.

Dick limped downstairs the next morning, bringing breakfast to the three others in the house. They were complaining about the boy that stole the prince. Dick went about his chores, being careful to not aggravate Zucco. He kept the smile off his face, knowing it would only get him beat in this situation.

A knock at the door made them all look up. "Get to the side, gypsy wretch. Boys, big smiles." Dick stepped back into the other room, holding the tray he used to bring the breakfast to his chest and peeking around the corner. Could Wally have really come? 

The door opened to a mop of red hair. It was, it was him! Dick blushed and smiled at Wally. But tinily, so Zucco didn't see. "Hello, Sire! What can we help you with at this humble abode?" Zucco said cheerfully, making Dick wince. That voice was never good. "I'm here to talk to a Grayson. Do you know where he is?"

Dick stepped forward. "Here, Sire." Zucco looked furious that Dick even spoke when Wally walked over. "I believe you said something about putting this ring on your finger." Wally smiled as he slipped the ring on. 

"But that's no guarantee! Anyone could fit that ring. Besides, I believe you'd like another of my boys." Zucco protested. "No. I came for one person." Wally snapped around, holding Dick's hand. "And I don't appreciate my future husband being abused."

Dick flinched at Zucco's expression. "H-He's mad. You're not safe here, you need to go." Dick whispered. "Not without you." Wally whispered back. Tears lined Dick's eyes, partly out of fear of Zucco, partly from love. Wally wanted him.

Zucco stalked over. Dick saw what was happening, and stepped in front of Wally. The slap connected with his cheekbone, sending him back into Wally. The ring on Zucco's finger had cut Dick's cheek. Dick went almost completely limp, days of starvation and beatings making him weak. Wally caught him and lowered him to the floor. "I think you and I will be having a talk, Mr Zucco. In court. You're under arrest for the abuse of the Royal Consort."

Dick was watching through half-lidded eyes. Wally was...marrying him? "You can't do that!" "I can. I serve as witness. You hit him right in front of me, nearly knocking him unconscious from lack of care. You are going to jail, and your two boys are coming with us." Wally cradled Dick's body, thumb brushing against his cheek.

Dick fell into unconscious, a blank space of safety. When he was unconscious, Zucco couldn't get to him. Dick had the vague sense of being carried, and then laid in something soft. It felt like clouds to Dick, compared to the wooden boards Zucco forced him to sleep on.

When Dick woke again, someone grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Dickie? Are you awake?" Wally asked, brushing the hair out of Dick's face. Dick nodded. "Yes. What happened?" "With your condition, the slap knocked you out. You were so weak you were unconscious for days. We've been taking care of you, trying to help you gain some weight back." Dick nodded and grabbed Wally's other hand.

Wally leaned down and kissed Dick's forehead. "I was so worried. They wanted to take care of you in some other room, but I said you were to stay in here. You were hurt, and I wasn't going to lose you until I knew it was hopeless." Dick smiled wearily at Wally.

"What about Zucco? And the other two?" "Zucco is being tried for abuse tomorrow. His two boys earned positions as servants. We take care of our servants here, so they will be alright. No one will hurt them." Wally promised. "Am I a witness or something else? I've never been to court before." "You are the prosecutor, with me. My adopted father, Bruce, will be holding the court, and there will be a jury there. There will be guards as well, in case he tries to hurt you again."

Dick nodded again. Wally snuggled down next to Dick and kissed him. "Get some rest, Dickie. You just need to give your testimony, then you don't have to worry about him ever again." "I love you, Wally." "I love you too, Dick. I will always be there for you."


	20. Cinderella 2

Dick had been in the palace for a week. Wally had helped him through the trial, holding his hand and whispering sweet things when there was silence. Seeing Zucco shook Dick up, more than he liked to admit. Wally took Dick to their chambers when the trial was done, massaging his muscles and kissing all over his face.

Wally was very adamant on how much Dick ate. He was set on Dick getting his weight back, and nothing was going to deter him. Dick found his ribs slowly disappearing and his appetite growing. Wally helped him through it all, even when Dick admitted he felt fat. Wally assured him he wasn't fat, that he was getting to a normal size.

Bruce checked in on the consort often. He had taken to the boy, being able to relate to losing your parents when young. He was relieved to see the boy getting healthier, as it meant his son would be happier. Dick had been extremely nervous the first time Bruce visited him, wondering why the king would deal with someone in his condition. Since then, Wally had helped him ease into palace life.

When Bruce heard exactly what Zucco did to Dick from Wally, he was fuming. If what Wally told him was correct, and he trusted his son, Dick was malnourished. Maybe he could get one of the fairies to do him a favor and help. Right now Dick's growth was stunted, making him barely tall enough to kiss Wally. Wally's crown slipped to the bridge of Dick's nose, the band of gold too big for his head. Dick had giggled, but Bruce and Wally knew what that meant. Wally had an average head, so Dick's was tiny.

Dick had been ragged on by Zucco and the two boys about his height and his weight. He was very self conscious of the way he looked, and both Bruce and Wally were trying to help him overcome that. It wasn't easy, but Dick had been through years of abuse. He'd only been at the palace for a week now. 

The boys from the house were never allowed around Dick alone. They worked as stable boys, but with someone constantly watching them. When Wally carried Dick to the stables to get a horse, they always had a supervisor. Wally would lead the horse as the two talked in the field, Dick still too weak to walk out there and back.

Wally hated the circumstances that caused Dick to be so small, but he loved how small he was. He could easily lift Dick into a princess style, and carry him around the castle. Dick didn't seem to mind, often snuggling into Wally. But Bruce felt it was unhealthy for Dick to be that small. So he and Wally compromised, and talked to the fairies.

Dick woke up one morning to feel weird. He seemed to take up more of the bed. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his head. His unusually large for his size head. Dick realized something had happened, and he'd grown. "Wally? You in here?" Dick called out.

Wally walked in. "Hey, darling. You ok?" "What happened? I feel bigger, or something." Dick was shaking. Wally smiled. "That was something Bruce and I were talking about. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to the mirror, ok?" Dick nodded, shaking hands wrapping around Wally's neck.

Wally carried Dick over to the mirror and gently set him down. Dick leaned on Wally and kept the weight off of his ankle, but even then he could tell he'd grown. He paled. "How?" Wally grabbed Dick's hand and kissed his cheek. 

"Bruce felt it was unhealthy for your growth to have been that stunted, so he talked to some of the fairies that owe him a favor. They helped return some of your height and weight to you for good, but not enough to make you too big. I can still carry you around, but you're going to be much healthier now."

Dick had grown so he was almost the same height as Wally. He could see his body was bigger widthwise, as well as his muscles. He didn't know where he got those abs, and he had a feeling it was going to take a lot of work to keep them like that. "You ok? Did we do too much?" Wally asked. "No. No, you're fine. I just never thought I'd grow this much. I thought I'd always be the small consort with the crown too big for my head."

Wally chuckled and sat Dick on their bed. He took off his crown and placed it on Dick's brow. It slipped down, but not as badly as before. "See? Still small, just not as bad. Bruce has some of the best goldsmiths making you a crown that'll fit." Dick blushed as he set the crown on Wally's head again. "He didn't have to do that for me." "Yet I want to."

Dick blushed harder and turned around to see Bruce behind them at the door. Bruce walked over and sat by Dick before grabbing his hands. "You deserve the best money has to buy, then some. Believe me, I want to do this. You've been given nothing for a long time. You deserve more than that, so much more." "You two saved me from being a servant for Zucco the rest of my life. That's all I want." Dick smiled.

Wally knew Bruce wanted to say Dick wasn't a servant, he'd been a slave, but stopped him. Dick was happy, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Bruce still assured Dick he'd wanted to do it, and bid the two a good day before going to deal with the problems of his kingdom.

Wally tucked a piece of hair behind Dick's ear. "You look absolutely stunning. I don't know where these muscles came from, but I am glad to see them on you." "They'll be hard work to keep." "I know you can do it. Do you want to go to the field again? I enjoy being able to talk to you alone." Dick smiled. "That sounds wonderful."


	21. Hurt

Dick dragged the blade across his wrist, tears streaming down his face. Why didn't he save Jason? Every cut was for another way he could've saved Jason. He could've found Joker earlier. He could've placed a tracker on Jason. He could've demanded to go with them. He could've killed the Joker years ago.

Another cut. How many way that? He'd lost track long ago. Black spots were dancing at the edge of his eyes, but he didn't care. Jason couldn't feel pain anymore. But he couldn't laugh anymore. He couldn't get aggravated, and give that look that made Dick want to slap him.

A broken sob left his throat. It tore through his body, making him drop the blade and curl up. Oh God, Jason was gone. He would never talk to his baby brother again. Bruce had to hate him. Why wouldn't he? He let Jason die.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Dick? Are you ok?" Wally's voice cut through. Tears fell harder, Dick pulling at his hair. Bruce wasn't the only one who hated him, Wally did too. Why would Wally love a murderer like him? 

The door opened, and Wally gasped. He kicked the offending blade away from Dick and pulled the boy close. Dick sobbed into Wally's neck, not bothering to hide his arm. Pongo whined and nosed at Dick's leg. 

"Oh no. Dickie, tell me you didn't do this." Wally whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Wally. I'm sorry." Dick babbled, harsher sobs tearing from his throat, hurting the skin. "Shh, it's ok Dickie. Just calm down, it's ok, I'm not mad. I need you to calm down ok? Pongo, fetch inhaler." Pongo ran out of the room and came back with the small blue inhaler. "Thanks, bud. Dickie? Can you hear me?" 

"It's my fault, my fault. My fault he's gone." Dick whimpered. "No, babe. This isn't your fault. What happened to him wasn't on you." Wally said, pressing a wash cloth to Dick's arm. "I could've saved him. I could've saved everyone from that stupid clown years ago if I'd just man up and kill him." Dick sobbed.

"Don't say that! You couldn't have changed anything, angel. But don't say you'd have killed Joker. That's what he wants." "But he killed Jason! He killed my baby brother. I could've killed him years ago and saved Jason." 

"What happen, none of us can change. But don't do this. Don't hurt yourself, please. We need to get you help. I need to call Leslie." Wally kissed Dick's forehead. "Will she tell anyone?" "No. I can tell her to keep it a secret, and we'll say it happened in a torture session, ok? But please don't do this again. I love you too much to lose." Dick nodded. "I'm sorry." "Don't apologize, Dick. It's not your fault."


	22. Hanahaki

Dick's heart ached as he saw Wally flirting with Artemis. He had the redhead in his heart, but Wally didn't share the same feelings. Dick had been trying to drop hints to Wally, but all it seemed to do was spur on his insistent flirting.

A small coughing fit drew Dick's attention away from the duo. Dick slipped out of the room, coughing into his hand. What was wrong with him? He'd been feeling this way for days. Something wet, then-soft? 

Dick pulled his hand away to see a yellow petal. His face paled as he instantly realized what was happening. His feet directed him to the zeta beams, his body still coughing up the petals. He had three now, all yellow. He had to tell Bruce.

Everyone drew their attention to the beams, wondering why Nightwing was visiting. He stepped forward, holding something in his hand. "Is Batman here? I need to talk to him." Dick's voice was firm, but some could hear the panic in it. "He's in the security room." Green Lantern informed Dick. Dick nodded and walked away, glad his eyes were masked to hide the pain.

Bruce looked back as the door opened then closed. "Are you alright?" Bruce walked up. "We have a problem. A big one." Dick seemed drained. He handed Bruce the petals, which had dried blood on them. Bruce's eyes widened. "This isn't-" "It is." Dick's voice trembled.

"Who is it? These mean sorrow, or neglectance." Bruce sounded angry. Dick almost flinched. "Wally. But don't tell him. I…I don't want to force him to love me. Besides, he's shown interest in Artemis. I want him to be happy."

"Dick, you could die. Wally has to know. He deserves it." Bruce cupped Dick's face. The only cure to this disease with the yellow petal was the one neglecting or causing sorrow to realize what they were doing and make amends. "Bruce, please. I don't want him to be stressing about this. He deserves to be happy." "You deserve to live."

"Just…promise me you won't tell him. Don't tell anyone." Dick pleaded, biting his lip. "I promise, for now. But if it gets to the point where you start coughing up full flowers, I will tell him. I'm not losing you." Bruce insisted. "Alright. I promise to tell you when it gets to that point, or if it stops." Bruce nodded at Dick's promise and hugged him. 

He may not be telling Wally, but he knew someone who could. So, maybe he recorded the conversation. What were the chances a curious speedster just happened to come across it? What if Wally could find out from his uncle?  
➰➰➰  
Wally waved and chuckled as he left, but dropped it as soon as his face was out of sight. Artemis had invited him over for dinner, which hadn't been that great. Wally was happy to leave. Artemis had been getting clingy and jealous, often dragging him away from Dick. Dick had been getting sadder, and Wally just wanted to hug him forever.

Wally's phone rang. He pulled it up to see Barry's name flashing on the screen. Wally answered it and put it to his ear. "Hey, Barry." "Wally, you need to come home. I have something to tell you, and it's not good." Barry sounded sad. "What's going on?" "I need to tell you this in person. It's serious."

Wally slipped into an alley. "I'm on my way. I expect details." Wally hung up and sped home, worry on his mind. Was it Dick? Dick had been attacked on patrol? Dick was dying? Please don't let him be dying.

Wally sped into the living room, where Barry was sitting. "What's wrong?" "Sit down for this. Trust me." Wally sat on the couch, almost shaking with nerves. Barry grabbed Wally's hands. "How much do you love Dick, Wally?"

Wally was taken aback. "He's my best friend. What happened to him, Barry?" Barry sighed and pulled out a small recorder. "Nightwing came to the watchtower today, asking for Bruce. He left this for me to tell you. I'll pay it, then you tell me what you think's happening." Wally set the recorder down and pressed play.

After hearing everything, Wally was silent. "Walls?" Barry put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Hanahaki. Yellow petals for neglegance. And I'm the cause." Wally was about to cry. "He wants you to be happy. It's why he won't do surgery. It wouldn't help much anyway." 

Wally burst into tears, burying himself in Barry's arms. "Easy, kiddo, I gotcha. It's gonna be alright." Barry whispered, running his fingers through Wally's red hair. "He could die, though. He's dying." Wally sobbed. "There's still time to fix this, Wally. We caught it early. He's just coughing up petals at this point. You can talk to him." 

"Not with Artemis. She's constantly dragging me away from him, she's way jealous now. Could that be why this happened? She kept dragging me away? Does he think I hate him?" Wally ranted. "I don't think it's that. I think he feels you forgot him. Every time I look into his eyes, I see pure love for you Wally. When he talks about you, you can tell he's been observing closely. But when you started paying more attention to Artemis, he felt like you didn't care about him anymore." Barry whispered, trying to calm the redhead down.

Wally looked up. "How do you know this stuff?" "Dick came to me a few weeks ago, when Artemis was starting to get clingy. He was worried something was wrong, and we ended up talking about it. When he was describing you, he had the smallest smile on his face. I swear I saw him blush. But it faded when he found out Artemis was getting jealous. I think he knew, inwardly, that he wouldn't be spending as much time with you anymore. But he feels hurt by it."

Wally stood up. "I've got to talk to him." "Wait. Be careful with what you say. He swore Bruce to secrecy." "I could say I was being stupid and snooped around the videos." "Don't overdo it. And don't hurt him anymore." Wally nodded and hugged Barry. "Thank you. And I won't."  
➰➰➰  
A knock on the door dragged Dick's attention from the twenty petals he'd coughed up. It was moving faster than he liked. "Coming!" Dick shouted, dragging himself to his feet. This disease left him feeling weak, and he hated it. 

When Dick opened the door, he was surprised to see Wally there. "Hey, Dickie. Mind if I come in?" Wally seemed sheepish. "No, come in. Sorry about the mess." I've only been coughing petals. "It's fine. I, uh, wanted to ask how you were doing. I know I haven't been around as much." Wally asked as he sat down.

That took Dick by surprise. "I'm fine. I understand why you're gone so much, though. I don't blame you." Dick said. Wally frowned "I don't think being deathly ill is fine." Dick paled. "How did you-" "I was messing around with the video feed from the watchtower when I heard the conversation. The camera outside the door picked it up. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Dick looked away. "You were busy with Artemis. I didn't want you to have to worry about me as well. You deserve to be happy." "And Bruce was right, you deserve to live. I'm so sorry I didn't try to talk to you sooner. Maybe I could've stopped this from happening to you." Wally pulled Dick into his arms.

A coughing fit struck Dick's body, making him shake in Wally's grip. Wally sped Dick to the bathroom and watched as he stumbled to the toilet. "I've got you, Dickie. It's ok, you're safe." Wally whispered, holding Dick's hair back as he coughed up petal after petal. Dick found Wally's arm and held on tightly, the touch being a reassurance Wally was there. 

When Dick stopped, there were well over thirty petals. Wally pulled Dick into his lap, running his fingers through Dick's hair. "It's ok, just breathe Dickie. I'm here, I'm not leaving. I promise I'm not leaving. I haven't forgotten about you, Dick. I never will." Wally cooed, nuzzling into Dick's hair. Dick leaned into Wally.

"I love you, Wally." Dick admitted, body trembling from overexertion and fear. He'd finally admitted it. "I love you too, Dick. Please, if this ever happens again, tell me. You deserve life more than I deserve happiness." "Your happiness is what gives me life, Wally. Without it, I'm nothing."

It just happened. Both were crying in an instant, holding the other close. Wally was babbling about how sorry he was, he would never do this again. Dick babbled it was ok, he doesn't blame Wally, it was never Wally's fault. Wally wiped the blood that trailed out of Dick's mouth away, not caring if it was on his hands. It already was, but he wasn't letting Dick be marred with the blood forever.

Wally kissed Dick. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and kissed back, pulling himself closer. He missed Wally, he missed being in Wally's arms. Wally pulled off and pressed kisses to Dick's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Dickie. I swear, I won't ever leave you again." Wally said as he wiped tears away, cupping Dick's face. "It's alright. Besides, now I get to say I successfully had my first kiss with you." Dick chuckled tearfully.

Dick snuggled into Wally, tired and sore but so happy. Wally loved him. Really loved him, returned the feelings Dick's heart felt. Wally picked the ebony up and carried him to the bed before sliding in next to him. Dick needed him tonight.

Wally cursed as his phone rang Artemis' name. "Wally?" Dick asked nervously. "It's Artemis. I'm gonna take this call, then I'm coming back, ok?" Dick nodded. Wally kissed Dick's forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Artemis." "Where are you?" Artemis sounded mad. "I'm at Dick's apartment." "Why are you there? You know that dirty little weasel has feelings for you." Artemis snarled. "I'm here because he got sick with something that might have killed him if I didn't get here soon enough. And I know he has feelings for me. But I don't appreciate you keeping me away from him." 

"He's a flirtatious dog who wants nothing more than sex." "You're wrong. He was willing to die so I would be happy! He wasn't going to tell me how deathly sick he was because all he cared about was my joy, my happiness. But if this is who I'm dating, I don't think I could ever be happy. We're done, Artemis. For good. No more dinners, no more dates, no more dragging me away from my life. The only time we talk is as work associates. Goodbye, Artemis." Wally hung up and sighed.

Dick looked up as Wally slid back into bed with him. "You ok?" "Artemis pushed it too far. She and I are done." "Oh." "Yeah. But it's ok. She's been dragging me away from the life I want to live. It's time I live it." "Am I anywhere in that life?" Dick asked, staring at Wally with those baby blues. "You are my life, Dickie. It's time I act on that."


	23. He's mine

Wally looked over at Dick, who was asleep. He'd gotten a call from the hospital, telling him there had been a home invasion, and Dick had been hurt. Wally could see the white bandages on Dick's forehead, from where they'd thrown him onto the table. He hit the corner, and was lucky to be alive at all.

There seemed to be a million wires on his body. A tube went down his throat, and he was covered in bandages. Whoever did this didn't want any witnesses left. That, or they loved torturing Dick, then calling 911 and indirectly telling them about the break in they caused.

Wally sighed and leaned closer. "Dickie? Can you hear me, babe? I love you. Please come back to me. I can't lose you." Dick didn't answer. He never did. The three days he'd been there, he didn't answer. Didn't respond. The doctors said the head injury might have caused Dick to lose memories, so he might not even remember Wally. Wally hoped that wasn't the case.

The lights turned off. Wally looked up, worried. The lights only ever got turned when it was night time. It was the middle of the day. Power outage? Not likely, Dick's monitors were still going. Did a nurse accidentally flip a breaker? Then why didn't the monitors turn off? It didn't make sense.

The door crashed in on itself. Wally quickly stood in front of Dick, a surge of protectiveness rushing through him. No one was hurting Dick. Not again. Dick might already have forgotten Wally, he wasn't going to let him die. 

Three men rushed in, all dressed in black. "Wallace West, move away from the target." The leader said, aiming his gun. "Make me. You creeps already put him in this state. Now what? You kill him? Throw his body in a ditch until it's found? Not happening." Wally stepped closer to Dick.

The other two raised their guns. "It is not a request. You have ten seconds. Or we open fire." Wally stood still, the glare in his eyes full of hate, rage, and worry. He wasn't going down without a fight.

The men fired. Three bullets entered Wally's body, all three in the chest. He crumpled to his knees, but still stared at the men. One stepped forward. "You stay away from him." Wally growled, his anger giving him the strength to push through the pain.

The leader hit him with the butt of his gun, making him fall farther. Wally could only watch helplessly as he came closer to Dick, unable to do anything about it. He put his gun to Dick's head, and right as he fired-

Wally woke up.

Wally was gasping, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was…alright? Wait, what about Dick? Wally looked around him worriedly until his eyes found Dick, sleeping without a care in the world. No bandages, no monitors, nothing that said he was hurt.

Wally sighed and laid down, wrapping his arms around Dick's body and pulling him close. Dick woke up when Wally nuzzled into his hair, feeling a wetness. "Wally? You ok?" Dick turned around.

"Just a nightmare. I'm ok." Wally smiled, although Dick could see something behind it. Something that told him Wally wasn't alright, this nightmare had been bad. "Talk to me about it. You can tell me anything." Dick cupped Wally's face, wiping some of the tears away.

"You were in the hospital. You'd been there three days when a group of men attacked. They killed you. I'm scared of losing you, and the nightmare just seemed to hit home." Wally sniffed, wrapping his arms tighter around Dick's waist.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok, you don't have to worry. Look, I'm fine. Nothing will separate us. Never ever again." Dick promised, kissing Wally. "You're mine, right?" Dick smiled. "I'm all yours. Now until the afterlife. And even then, I will always love you. I promise."


	24. Dance

It was another Wayne Enterprises Gala. Dick would be bored out of his mind if Wally wasn't there. Wally was the only thing he needed to make this fun. They were currently laughing together, holding hands behind their backs. 

Wally stepped out and offered a hand to Dick. "May I have this dance, my angel?" Wally had such a goofy grin. Dick laughed and put his hand in Wally's. "Of course, my darling." 

Wally brought him to the dance floor, conscious of all the stares. He didn't care what they thought about him; Dick didn't care either. They were already hated by many just for being them. Dick for his heritage and background, Wally for being able to win Dick's heart. 

Whoever was doing songs seemed to have perfect timing. A slow song came on right as the two were ready, holding waists and shoulders. "You know what this reminds me of?" Wally asked. "What?" "Our first date. You brought me to Haley's circus." Dick smiled. "Uncle Haley gave us a room." "And we danced until Bruce came to get you." Wally smiled.

Dick chuckled. "Man. Who would've thought were doing the same thing nine years later?" "Remind me why we haven't married yet." Wally smiled cheekily. "Because hero stuff keeps coming up. And if we get married now, the media will be all over us." Dick's smile faltered. "You want it, though. Don't you?"

"I want it more than I can imagine. I want to be able to walk down that isle without millions of cameras pointed at us. I want to be able to dance only surrounded by family. I don't want reporters, besides Clark, and I don't want any TV shows or hosts. I just want a normal wedding. But with our life? I know that'll never happen." 

Dick sounded sad. "Hey, don't be sad. Because sad backwards is das. And das not good." Wally smiled kissing Dick's forehead. "Oh my gosh. How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Dick giggled. "A long time. But I'm glad I didn't have to use it earlier. That means you've been happy."

"Yeah. Guess I have to settle on the media for a wedding." Dick smiled sadly. "No sir. You said you didn't want it, and there is no way in hell I am letting it happen. It's our big day. Not theirs. It's not the media's to show, or exploit. What happens there is special. I, for one, don't want the whole world seeing it. Bruce probably won't be happy if they're there. The league won't be happy. 

"There are so many people who want us to be happy. I'm not going to let you not be happy because of the stupid media. We can talk to Bruce, make it invite only. Put names on the invitations. Have it say 'Richard John Grayson and Wallace Rudolph West cordially invite you to attend their wedding on blah blah blah, at blah blah blah'. We have American aspects, as well as Romanian. And we get married without having to ever worry about the media. How does that sound?"

Dick smiled. "That sounds perfect." Wally grinned and kissed Dick's nose. The two had been dancing with muscle memories, small twirls and movements natural to them by now. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. And if that's what we have to do? That's what we do."


	25. Wedding

It was here. It was finally happening! The day Dick and Wally had been looking forward to for years. The wedding.

Bruce had made it clear the wedding was strictly invite only. Many TV stations tried to get in, but were denied. A couple of the League members were in costume to act as security, but they were still able to be there.

Wally had made sure he got the Romanian aspects right. There was the wine glass he and Dick would share from while bound. Roy, the best man, had a decorated staff he would hold. But Wally and Dick had agreed Dick would be the only one walking down the isle, save Bruce. They had rings, but they also had small crowns that signalled they were the ones getting married. Not that anyone could forget that.

Dick was pacing in his room, hands shaking. Everything he had dreamed of was happening. He and Wally had black suits, but each had a different tie. Dick had a blue that reminded everyone of his eyes. Wally had a yellow similar to his suit. Bruce was helping him, making sure everything was perfect.

Wally was no better. Barry and Alfred were helping him, just touching up small things. The crown had to sit just so, and Wally had to hold his head up like so. It was very confusing, but Wally went with it.

Wally was the one who waited at the alter. He was waiting, nervously tapping his foot. Clark was standing beside him, smiling. "It's alright to be nervous. I was with Lois." Wally looked at him. "I want this to be perfect, though. Dick had been so worried about it, and I want him to be happy." 

"He wants the same for you. That's why you have to keep somewhat calm. But it is ok to be nervous." "Do the nerves go away?" Wally asked, curiosity in his eyes. "When you see him? You won't be worried about nerves. You'll be awestruck like you've never been before. All those times Dick's left you speechless? He's about to leave you speechless again."

The wedding went quiet. Wally saw Dick being led by Bruce, and screw the world if someone thought Dick wasn't beautiful. The sun seemed to lose its light, and the grass seemed a lot duller. He was marrying this beauty? How in the world was he supposed to get through the wedding when he could only think about Dick? Because Dick looked like he was an angel, shining and blessing Wally with his presence.

Tears came to Wally's eyes. The people they considered family stood up, all in awe of Dick's beauty. Why couldn't they get to see this more often? He just had an aura of joy, and Wally was about ready to faint.

Bruce left Dick at the alter with one piece of advice. Dick had giggled, making Wally sure he was going to pass out. There was no way he was going to survive this. How was he supposed to get through the vows?

When Wally grabbed Dick's hands. He could feel Dick's shaking with his own. He heard Clark, but all he could do was focus on Dick's smiling face. That beautiful face. re He only zoned in when he realized Dick was talking. The vows must be happening.

And Wally swore he saw black dots when he heard what Dick was saying. He wove words together, making a promise to stay with Wally forever. That he had sworn off all others in favor of the redhead in front of him, no matter how dorky he got. He earned a few chuckles. Wally swallowed and said what he'd wanted to say for a long, long time.

"I, Wallace Rudolph West, do take thee, Richard John Grayson, as my husband. Though sickness and health, death and life, thick and thin, I choose and swear to be loyal to you, and you alone. You have been the light in my darkness all my life, and I have devoted my life to you. By these I swear to whatever god may be listening, big g or no, that I will be yours and yours alone."

Dick had tears in his eyes. Wally was the same, had reached that point light years ago. But even with his eyes red, and tears threatening to spill, Dick looked like the most beautiful angel to ever exist. Nothing, not even the moon itself (which Wally could actually look at), seemed to compare.

Clark summoned the ring bearer forward. Wally forgot who it was, forgot who anyone but his angel was. The beauty and complete awe that came from this angel, who trusted Wally with all his heart, stunned Wally. The love that just poured from his eyes. There would never be another person for either of them.

Wally slipped his ring on Dick's finger, shaking as he realized Dick was finally his. Dick's hands were shaking as well, apparently mirroring Wally's nervousness. But they were so happy, the nerves were melting away.

"I am proud to pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Clark stepped back. Wally decided that in that moment, he would love nothing more. In Dick's opinion, it was the best part of the wedding.


	26. Cold

Dick was cold. There really was no other way to put it. His heater had broken, and thanks to the snow storm it would take days before it could be fixed. Wally was on a mission with the team, so his husband was gone. Pongo was cuddling with Dick, but it wasn't helping much.

Dick was currently bundled under every blanket he own, and had his sweater on. Even then, he shivered, teeth chattering as he held onto Pongo tightly. Wally had promised to be back as soon as possible, so maybe Dick wouldn't be cold for too much longer.

Pongo whined and nosed at Dick's face. Humans weren't supposed to get that cold, right? Their lips weren't that weird shade. They didn't shake, either. And his human was curled in on himself, not something he saw often.

Dick reached for his phone, hoping to call Wally and see when he thought he'd be back. The cold air attacked his arm, making him shiver. But, he grabbed the phone and quickly drew his arm back. That felt like it took way too much energy.

Wally's voice was chipper as he answered. "Hey, babe. How are you holding up?" "C-cold. How l-long until you're back?" Dick shivered, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down. "Not long. I just have the mission report, then I'm home. Stay with me, ok? What color are your fingers? Or your lips?" Dick looked down at his hands. "T-the tips are t-turning blue. I h-haven't checked my lips in a b-bit."

"Keep talking to me. How many blankets do you have? Jackets?" Wally sounded concerned. "I'm under all of o-our blankets. I've got my s-sweater on. Pongo is with me." "Still cold?" "The w-weather got worse when you l-left. C-couldn't get the weather station on, a-and the apartment doesn't a-allow fires. It's getting b-bad."

"Just a little longer, babe. I'm about to talk to Bats. Stay on the line, ok? I wanna hear you." "Ok. How d-did the m-mission go?" Dick's eyes were getting heavier. "It went great. We got the info, and we got out without any injuries. We got caught, but don't we always?"

Dick chuckled, very quiet compared to how he normally laughed. "Hang on, babe. Stay with me." "H-have I ever t-told you how p-pretty your eyes are?" Dick smiled sleepily, eyes starting to flutter closed. "Yeah. You told me it reminded you of a forest. Wanna know what yours remind me of?" "W-what?" "The sky. The birds. The feeling of being free. They really are beautiful." "T-thanks, babe."

A small cough escaped from Dick's body. It slowly grew, until Dick felt like he couldn't breathe. "Dick? You ok there?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Just…cold." "I'm about to head over. Bats heard part of the conversation, and told me to go home. Give me a minute at the most." "Thanks, Walls. S-sorry to pull you away." "Not your fault, babe. How do you feel about going to the Manor? It'll be a lot warmer than the apartment." "I-I think that s-sounds great."

Thirty seconds later, and Dick had a speedster pressing against his back. Dick leaned into Wally, feeling the heat seep into his body. "Better?" Wally asked. "Yes. Much." 

Wally could see Dick's lips a startling light blue, his fingers a little darker. Wally grabbed Dick's hands and rubbed them, getting blood flowing again. "Tell me next time the heater breaks, and I'll be here sooner than this time." "Alright. As long as you don't do anything stupid to get here."

Wally kissed Dick, pulling him closer. "I promise." Dick rolled over, burying into Wally's chest. Pongo snuggled into Wally's side, warming himself up. It felt nice. Wally felt special, warming his family up. "I love you, Dickie. I love you so much." "I love you too, Wally. You're mine." "I'm yours. Now to the end of time."


	27. Vampire

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be simple, just something that they would laugh about one day. Neither were laughing.

Nightwing and Kid Flash had been sitting on the edge of a building, watching a warehouse in Blüdhaven. Nightwing had been on edge, but Wally tried to get him to calm down. "It's alright. What's going to happen?" Wally smiled. "A lot of things can happen. You could get hurt, or killed, a-and I don't want that. I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Dick whimpered.

Wally grabbed Dick's hand. "You won't lose me. I'm right here." Dick smiled. "What would I do without you?" "Go crazy." "Let's test that, shall we?"

A hand wrapped around Dick's chest and pulled him up against another body. Wally got up quickly, worry hiding in his eyes. "Let go of him." Something sharp was held against Dick's neck, making him gulp. His arms were being slightly pinned to his sides, the grip soft enough to break, but not quickly enough before the claws would slit his throat.

"Two love birds, one in danger. The classic story. Let's see if this bird can tackle the bat." The man chuckled, an evil grin showing wickedly sharp fangs. The fear growing in Wally's eyes was enough to scare Dick. The vampire started backing up, taking Nightwing with him.

Wally couldn't do anything, Dick understood. The vampire had Dick at his claws, literally, and could kill him with one swipe of his hand. But Wally wasn't stupid. He knew Dick had his tracker on, and Zatana should have some information on vampires. If not, Fate would.

The vampire dragged a struggling Nightwing into a van, holding him down by the throat. Dick tried to pry the hand off his throat, but the vampire was too strong. He grabbed a syringe and injected it into Dick's arm, waiting for something.

When the exhaustion hit, Dick know he was in trouble. He'd been drugged. His grip on the vampire's hand slacked, and his body slowly went still. The vampire smiled, thinking Nightwing was unconscious.

He turned Nightwing to his side and cuffed his hands behind his back, making his chance of survival drop. The last thing Dick saw before going unconscious was the doors closing on him, sending him into darkness.


	28. Vampire 2

The first thing that Dick registered was that he was sore. His body seemed to be ten times heavier, and gravity was not playing nice with him. The second was that his hands were bound over his head this time, not behind his back. The third thing was the vampire was sitting in front of him.

He smiled. "Nice of you to join the land of the living." "What did you do to me?" Nightwing croaked. "Just gave you a knock-out drug. It'll wear off in a few hours. Your boy still has some time before I get my way with you." The vampire smiled and stood up.

Nightwing took a sharp breath in as the vampire grabbed his chin. He turned Nightwing's head to the side, inspecting his neck. "Looks good. No bruises on that part. You'll learn soon enough that bruises make for a very nasty meal." "What are you talking about?" 

The vampire smiled. "You haven't figured it out? I'm going to make you one of us. If Kid Flash doesn't get here soon enough, I will bite into this skin, and you'll turn into a vampire, as you know us. Or quae stirpibus exit sanguis, if we're getting technical." "Latin for blood sucker."

"Educated. I knew I picked the right one. Can't wait to see what you taste like." "If you're going to turn me into a blood sucker, at least tell me your name." Dick whispered. His headache had died down a little. "Cute. If you must know, name's Alaric. Not that you'll remember that." Alaric smiled.

"Does this turning process erase memories?" Nightwing asked. He really hoped Wally got there in time. "Sort of. It erases the last twenty four hours. By the time you're done, I'll be long gone, and you will feel nothing but a need to feed. But by then, I'll have your boyfriend tied up, unable to escape. You'll feed on him until he's dry, and then you'll go on feeding until you're either caught, or we run out of humans."

Dick gasped, struggling to get out of the bonds. He couldn't, he wouldn't hurt Wally. "Calm down, kid. You'll only hurt yourself." Alaric said, holding Nightwing's wrists firmly. "Better me than him! I'm not going to risk hurting him." Nightwing shouted, anger in his eyes. 

"I will knock you out again if you don't stop." Alaric threatened. "Then do it. Show me you're not a coward, Alaric." Dick growled, challenging Alaric. Alaric smiled. "With pleasure." Dick sighed once he walked off. As long as Wally was ok. When he was pulled into the darkness once again, his thoughts remained only on the love of his life.  
➰➰➰  
Wally was standing behind Zatana as she searched through her books. He was trying not to crowd her, as he knew she needed her space. She got snappy when she was crowded. 

"Alright, here it is. Vampires are generally known in the magical community to be givers of quests, often taking something of value to the person they've challenged. That would be Nightwing for you. They give three days before time runs out. If it was a person they kidnapped, they turn them into a vampire as well. The process is said to be painful, often leaving the turned in a pained state for days at a time."

"Is there a cure for turning the vamps back into people?" Wally asked. "There's one, but we'd have to be quick. If we can get Vernadium honey into his system, whether it be digestion or injection, we can do it. But only before he feeds the first time. If he gets even a drop of blood, he will never be human again."

Wally nodded. "Any weaknesses I can use?" "A few. The most widely known: garlic. Vampires cannot stand the smell of garlic, sends them running for the hills. Another is dead man's blood, but I don't think you want to carry blood around. It's extremely hard to get anyway, a week's trip at least. You don't have that long."

"Ok. Anything else?" "One lesser known weakness is actually loud sounds. They have enhanced senses, so loud sounds will give you a few moments to get him. It may be all you need, but being the garlic just in case." 

"What if he's hurt, but not turned?" "The only wound you have to worry about is the turning bite. The other wounds he could inflict will heal normally. I would still advise being careful. He's fast, strong, and will not give Nightwing up easily."

"Wording?" "Yeah. He said you had to tackle the bat. Vampires are often compared to bats in lore. You have to take him down to get your husband back." Zatana closed her book. "I would ask if you want to come with, but I think the vamp would count that as cheating." Wally smiled, shaking her hand. He was bubbling with anxiety, hoping Dick was alright.

Ten minutes later, and Wally was on the roof. The vampire had chosen a storage area, abandoned long ago. It was to be demolished soon. Wally checked his bag again, making sure nothing has fallen out. He had a few plans, just in case the first failed. Man, Dick had really nailed some habits into Wally.

Wally sped into the building, heading to the rafters. He could see Dick, arms bound above his head. He hung limply, but his chest was moving. That sight was enough to make Wally want to throw up. Dick was alive, but he could be hurt. Wally had to take down this vampire, and soon.

The vampire was sitting in a chair not too far away, watching the door. Wally silently slipped down and crept over to the vampire. Maybe he could get Dick out without the vampire knowing. Get him away, bring him to the watchtower or the mountain. Just until he and Zatana could hunt this thing down. Why did he think it would go to plan?


	29. Vampire 3

Right as Wally walked up, the vampire's eyes snapped open, a smile creeping onto his face. "Heh. Didn't think you'd be that stupid." Wally stepped in front of Dick protectively, eyes glaring into the vampire's cold, dead pair.

"They always do this in the stories. Hope they can save their lovers without old Alaric finding them. Stupid kids." Alaric smiled, stepping closer and closer. "I'm not stupid, and neither is he. One thing you forget is this: I know your weaknesses." Wally grinned as he threw a head of garlic at Alaric. Alaric hissed and backed away, glaring at the small white food.

Wally quickly untied Dick, catching him when he dropped. Wally checked Dick's neck, a sigh of relief escaping when he saw no marks. "No. You will not take him that easily!" Alaric growled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm coming back. But I'm getting him out of here first." Wally growled back, turning Dick so he laid in a bridal style hold.

Dick groaned as he was moved, eyes fluttering open before closing again. Wally took him to their apartment, setting him on the couch. "Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally asked, laying Dick's shoulders on the armrest. "Wally?" Dick asked groggily.

Wally sighed. "Yeah. It's me, babe. Stay down, I'm going to take care of Alaric." He kissed Dick's forehead, cupping his face. "Be careful. Please." Dick croaked, grabbing Wally's wrist. Wally kissed Dick's forehead again. "I will." Dick closed his eyes again, and Wally stood up.

When he got back to the storage area, he found Alaric still in the locker. Wally had placed the garlic so he couldn't get out without smelling it. "You're back." Alaric growled. "I told you I was coming back." Wally replied cooly, relieved that Dick was safe. "Never can trust a human." "Never can trust a kidnapping vampire." Wally shot back.

Alaric chuckled. "True. So tell me. What does the heroic love bird have in store for me?" "I plan on knocking you out and taking you to Zatana. The getting back to my husband and spoiling him rotten." Wally snapped. He pulled out a speaker, setting it on the ground. 

"What's that supposed to do? Play Beethoven?" Alaric grinned. "No. Something else." Wally smirked. Alaric raised his eyebrow when it started playing. "Monster's Inc? Really?" "Just wait." Wally said, putting his hands over his ears. 

Alaric screamed and put his hands over his ears. "What is that?!" "That is something we call earrape. Loud, loud sounds. And one of Nightwing's favorite meme songs. Thought you might like that." Wally chuckled, watching as Alaric crumpled to his knees. He walked over, pulling cuffs out. Alaric growled up at him. "This isn't over." Wally scoffed. "I think it is."

Wally sighed as he stepped back in the apartment. Dick was dozing on the couch, holding Pongo to his chest. Wally couldn't help but smile as he sat on the armrest, watching Dick. He gently put a hand on Dick's shoulder, hoping to slowly wake him up. But Dick jumped awake, scrambling to the other side of the couch. 

"It's ok, babe. It's just me." Wally said, slipping onto the cushion. Dick relaxed, crawling into Wally's lap. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, Pongo trying to nuzzle into the hug. "I love you, Dick." Wally whispered. "I love you too, Wally." Dick whispered back. Wally gently kissed Dick, cupping his face. Dick kissed back, grabbing Wally's hand. They had each other again.


	30. Anorexia

Dick was hungry, to say the least. He hadn't eaten in almost a week. Not that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't bring himself to eat. It just made him want to throw up. Besides, he hadn't earned it. He hadn't earned his food that week.

Where was the ever hungry speedster who never stopped eating? Dick didn't know. That's why he was working so hard, he couldn't stop, couldn't eat until he found Wally. If he found Wally, he would eat again. He had to find Wally.

The team was trying to get him to stop. He needed a break, they said. He needed to eat, to conserve his strength, they said. Wally would want him to do it, they said. How did they know what Wally would want? Dick was his boyfriend, he should know what Wally would want for him!

Dick understood they were concerned. But that gnawing, twisting feeling in his gut whenever he thought of Wally? It didn't belong. He was going to keep going until it went away, until he could see Wally and assure himself his husband was alright.

Two weeks in, and the hero community had stopped trying to get him to rest. When someone tried to stop him, they were pulled to the side and had the gnawing feeling and the eating disorder explained to them. Dick hadn't slept either, which meant he often swayed on his feet, his head filled with clouds. But he never stopped working.

When Dick found Wally, he was immediately carried to the couch and told to rest. He had protested, but was so weak he hadn't been able to do much. A team was sent out to retrieve Wally, and another was deployed to watch Nightwing. They had to make sure he didn't try to get to Wally.

When Wally was brought to Dick, tired and bruised but alive, Dick broke down. He'd pulled Wally close, burying his head in Wally's shoulder and sobbing. Wally immediately went into worried husband mode, noticing how thin Dick was. The heroes left the room, a few standing outside the door.

When Dick explained what had been going on, Wally had pulled Dick into his lap and gently rocked him. Dick fell asleep easily, cuddling with his love again. Someone brought them a blanket, and Wally wrapped it around Dick's thin and shaking body.

Wally had taken Dick to a restaurant the next day. It was a buffet, so they could eat all they wanted. Wally had chowed down, but Dick only nibbled on his food. He claimed he wasn't hungry, just happy Wally was back.

That night at dinner, Wally made sure Dick ate something bigger than lunch. Dick did, and Wally made sure Dick could handle the food before he brought both of them to bed. They kissed until they lost track of time, the kisses being the only thing that comforted both. A way of saying "I'm ok" that suited both of them.

Wally built Dick's appetite up again. He worked from scratch, starting small before getting bigger. During the day they worked with each other to build their strength up again. During the night they cuddled, kissing until they were on the edge of a make out session. Wally was always gentle with what he did, making sure he didn't push Dick over the edge. If Dick didn't want it, Wally wasn't going to force it.

There were days Dick just couldn't eat. It was too much, and he couldn't physically do it. He ended up gagging whenever he tried. Wally didn't force him to eat, he just tried to gently nudge Dick away from the edge. He was always extremely patient, gently reassuring Dick it was alright. Dick always felt horrible for worrying Wally, adding to the twisting in his stomach.

Eventually, they got to a point where they were happy with Dick's appetite. There were days he couldn't eat, but they didn't have to worry about him not getting enough food any other day. Dick had gained his weight back, which made Wally happy. Dick was ok again. Wally would eventually see if he could help with the eating disorder, but for now he was satisfied.


	31. Closet

Dick had a little space he went whenever he wanted to be alone. It was a closet they didn't use, and he's made it comfortable. There were blankets, pillows, books, snacks, anything he could want. Except for Wally. Wally knew that place was almost sacred to Dick, and didn't bother him when he was in there. Wally often sat outside the closet, waiting for when Dick was ready to face the world.

After a particularly triggering mission, Dick had quickly retreated to his closet. Wally sat outside the closet again, one hand on the wood. He could hear soft sobs from inside the closet.

Wally took a deep breath. "Dickie? I know you don't like talking when you're in there, but are you ok? I just…I need to know you're ok." Wally rested his forehead on the door. "Y-yeah." A quiet voice answered. "Do you want anything? Food, or something to drink?" "No." "Ok. I'm out here if you need anything." No answer. Wally didn't expect one. Two words? That was rare enough. 

Wally sighed. Dick didn't go into the closet very often. When he did, it took a while for him to come back out. It could be hours before Dick came back out. Wally often had something for him to eat or drink when he came back out. 

Three hours later, Wally knocked on the door. "Dickie? I know I'm bothering you, but can you open the door? I have some water, and it's almost time for dinner. I have Subway." Wally said quietly. Dick cracked the door. "What's on it?" "Turkey, roast beef, and American cheese on Italian herb and cheese. Didn't know how much you wanted, so I got a foot long. I can slide it in if you want."

Dick opened the door a little more. Wally could see one of Dick's blue eyes, the rims darkened by red. "Here. I've got water, or I can get something different." Wally slid the sandwich into Dick's closet. "Water is fine. Thank you." Dick's voice was quiet still. "It's no problem. Take as much time as you need." 

Wally held his hand in front of the crack. Dick grabbed onto it. "I love you, Dickie. I don't care what Deathstroke said. I will never care. I love you." Wally kissed Dick's hand. "I love you too, Wally. I'm sorry I keep hiding, I just…" "I get it. I understand. Take as much time as you need, ok? You'll come out when you're ready." Wally smiled at his husband.

When Wally still lived with his father, he would often hide in a closet. When Ruddy came home, the closet was the one place he never touched. Wally's mother had led him to believe it was cursed. Sometimes Wally didn't get to the closet soon enough, but that was ok now. Ruddy couldn't hurt him anymore.

"You're crying." Dick whispered, opening the door a little more. "Just thinking about my dad. I'm ok." Wally smiled. Dick slid out of the closet and hugged Wally, resting his head on Wally's shoulder. "Then don't think about him. Don't be sad, because sad backwards is das. And das not good." Dick smiled. "Stealing my jokes now?" "Just like your sweatshirts. Did it work?" "It worked." Wally smiled. He loved his husband.


	32. Mermaid

The year is 1786. Wally West is a fisherman on the Greek shores, working to feed himself and his dog, Pongo. His best friend, Dick Grayson, had disappeared two years ago. Supposedly, a witch had cursed him for saving a little girl from being her lunch. Wally still missed him every day.

One day, after a particularly nasty storm, Wally went walking along the shore, seeing what came up. Pongo raced ahead, barking at something. "Pongo! Come back, bud!" Wally called, running after the dog. Pongo didn't slow, trying to find something.

Wally burst through some bushes, panting. "Pongo, slow down, bud! What got–woah." There was a merman on the beach, laying on his side. His arms were tangled in netting, his tail bleeding. Pongo was nosing at the merman's face, but there was no reaction.

Wally knelt down behind the merman, hands resting on his arm. He could feel the merman breathing, and he seemed unconscious. "Hang on, I'm going to help you. Stay still." Wally said as he pulled out his knife, moving to cut away the net.

The merman had a beautiful blue tail, the red blood trickling between his scales. His black hair reminded Wally so much of Dick's, it hurt. He was tan, scars laying all over his body. He must have been washed in by the storm, Wally thought.

The net was cut away, and Wally inspected the injury. It didn't seem deep, but it was definitely infected. There was no telling how long this guy had been out of water.

Wally rolled him onto his back and gasped. That face…there was no mistaking it. This injured and unconscious merman was his best friend that went missing two years ago. This was Dick Grayson. Wally had found him again.

Wally picked the weak merman up. "Pongo, heel!" Pongo trotted over to Wally. Wally quickly walked home, mind reeling. Dick wasn't dead. He was a merman. An injured one, at that. Wally started running, his house within his sights.

Wally set Dick in the tub, starting the water. Wally applied an ointment to the wound and wrapped it, hoping Dick would wake up soon. Maybe Wally could figure out how to reverse this. He could find that witch, make her undo the curse.

Wally turned the water off when it reached Dick's gills. A thousand thoughts were racing in his mind. Wally briefly wondered what food mermen ate when he heard a groan. Wally grabbed Dick's hand, sighing when he saw Dick's eyes crack open. "Dickie? You with me?" Wally asked, hope in his voice.

"Walls?" Dick asked hoarsely. He sounded horrible, but Wally was so happy to hear him again. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me, Dickie." "What…what happened?" Dick asked, trying to sit up. "There was a storm last night. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I think it blew you in. Your tail was injured, and your arms were trapped in some netting. I brought you to my house, and I've put some ointment on your tail for the infection. I'm so happy to see you, Dickie." Wally said, tears in his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Wally. I stayed as close as I could without getting caught in the nets. During storms, I usually stay in this cave, just off the coast. I guess I didn't get there in time." Dick smiled, a tear leaking from his eye.

Wally leaned in, touching Dick's forehead with his own. Dick wrapped one arm around Wally's neck as Wally cupped his face. "I was so worried. Every night, I prayed that you were alright. I can't believe it. Did that witch do this?" Wally asked. "Yes. She said I'm stuck like this until someone trusts me enough to become one themself. I don't know if that'll ever happen." 

Wally smiled. "Well, you've always got me. If I need, I will take every potion so we can stay together. I lost you once; I can't lose you again." Dick chuckled. "You are insane." "I know. Anyway, how are you feeling?" "Better. Thanks for helping me." "I will do whatever I can to help you. Are you hungry?" "A little." "What do you eat?" "Anything. If I could, I would go near the grove and get some of the fruit that dropped in the water. It didn't happen often, but it was good when I could get them."

"How about roasted sardines?" Wally asked. "I'm good with that. It's been forever since I've had anything cooked." Dick said, grinning at Wally. "I'll have to make it, but I'm always here if you need anything." Wally said happily. It had been almost three years since he'd been able to cook for Dick.

Pongo was whining by Wally. He wanted to see his friend again. He hadn't smelled that scent in a long time. Wally pulled a stool by the tub, and Pongo leapt on it. Dick smiled and began petting the bulldog. "Hey, bud. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Pongo whined and started licking Dick's face, his stub wagging excitedly. Wally smiled and went to get the food for his best friend.

The two talked as Dick ate, catching up on two years of missed time. Dick's life had been dull in his opinion, the only exciting parts when he got to see Wally and when he experienced his first storm. Wally's had been constant fishing. Dick had been disappointed to hear Artemis had dumped Wally. He thought they were a cute couple.

Wally slept in the bathroom, laying next to the tub. Dick slept as well, finding the calm and quiet tub more relaxing than the wild and noisy sea. Pongo sat at the door, guarding his people.

It took two weeks for Wally to understand what the witch meant. Wally had taken Dick to a small freshwater pool, where he could get used to swimming again. Wally could also keep an eye on him, where he might lose Dick if they were in the ocean.

Dick had been nervous at first. In his two years of being a merman, he'd never had his tail injured. Wally had calmed Dick as much as he could, promising to never leave Dick's side. Wally held onto Dick as the younger started using his tail again, watching for any pain. Dick swam surprisingly well, his injury causing little pain. 

After two hours of the pool, Dick decided he was ready for the ocean. Wally carried his best friend over, a sinking feeling in his gut. He ignored it, setting Dick in the waves. Dick started swimming around, giggling. Wally followed, getting farther from the shore

A shot caught both of their attentions. A man was standing on the shore, a gun in his hands. Dick hid behind Wally, who was watching the man closely. "Hand over the mermaid, and no one gets hurt." He called. "No. He's not mine, anyway." Wally growled out. "Wally, what are you doing? You're going to make him mad. He'll hurt you." Dick whispered. "I trust you, Dick. You can get away." "And leave you? Not happening."

"You got one more chance. Hand him over, or you're dead." "You heard me. I said no." Wally said firmly. The hunter grinned. "Then you're dead." He cocked his gun, and fired.

Dick pulled Wally under the waves, moving him out of the way of the shot. Wally held onto Dick, trusting the merman to keep him safe. "Wally, I can help you. I can make you like me. I need you to trust me. Please." Dick whispered in his ear. Wally nodded, running out of air.

A pair of lips met his own. A tingling feeling ran through Wally, making him shiver. Dick held onto him, kept him steady. Wally suddenly felt as if the ocean wasn't just a friend. It was him. He felt everything.

When Dick pulled off, Wally found himself able to breathe easily. He opened his eyes to see a yellow tail where his legs used to be. Dick was smiling, tears in his eyes. Wally could see the difference between the ocean and Dick's tears. "You trusted me." "Of course I did. Now, you think I could get another kiss?" Wally smirked. Dick laughed, but complied.

"What about Pongo?" Wally asked. "Wally, you broke the curse. When this man is gone, we can be human again. We can have a home, we can be together. After two years apart, we never have to leave each other again. Pongo can be ours. We can do it all, Wally." Dick smiled, the tears beginning to fall. "Then let's do it all." Wally smiled, leaning in again. Wally decided his favorite place to be was in Dick's arms, kissing him forevermore.


	33. Lost friend, New friend

Wally sat in the driver's seat, eyes flicking over to Dick's shaking form. Pongo had been getting sick recently, so they'd taken him to the vet. They found a tumor in Pongo's lung, completely inoperable. Dick and Wally had made the nearly impossible decision to put him down, as to keep him from suffering.

Dick had broken down. Pongo was the first dog he had with Wally, and one of his best friends. Wally had pulled Dick into his arms, tears streaming down his own face. It had taken every trick Wally knew to get Dick to walk to the car.

Dick was staring out the window, tears still falling. Wally sighed, tears threatening to prick at his eyes. Pongo was special to him. It was the dog Dick had named, and it was the dog that preferred Dick over him. Did Wally care? Not in the least. Pongo still adored him, loving all over the redhead when he came home.

At the apartment, Dick went to their room. Pongo had his bed in there, as to sleep with the humans he loved. Dick sat by it, reaching shakily for Pongo's favorite toy. It was a tug-o-war rope, old and chewed up. It sent Dick back into hysterics.

Wally sat next to Dick and wrapped an arm around him again. "I know. I miss him too." "I know we did it to save him from suffering, but I want him back." "I know. I do too. But he is in a better place now. We'll never forget him."

Three weeks later, and Dick was on patrol. He'd taken down a thief in an alley when he heard it: a whimper. Not the kind you hear when a baby is crying. This was more animalistic. He crept over to the source, which was in a small cardboard box.

Dick peered in, and felt his heart shatter. In the box was a little bull terrier puppy, dirty and thin. There was no food, water, or bed. The thing was covered in fleas. But Dick didn't care. It needed a home.

Dick took the dog and the box to the nearest veterinarian clinic, changing into civies. The vet tech recognized him as he came in, and he explained the situation: he'd found the poor thing in an alley, crawling with fleas and clearly unwell. They quickly got an appointment, and brought him to the back.

Dick got to help bathe the puppy, scrubbing the dirt out of its fur. It kept trying to get out of the tub, but Dick managed to keep it in. It was a sweet little thing, licking Dick's hand until it was covered in saliva. He nibbled on Dick's fingers, but Dick didn't mind.

When the bath was done, and they got a flea treatment for the puppy, Dick called Wally. Wally was at the clinic in two minutes, coming to the examination room. Dick was on the ground, holding the little white bull terrier, a black spot over one eye. 

Dick looked up at Wally, a small smile on his face. "Can we?" Wally sat down. "So, did you just come to the clinic to try and find the cutest puppy to bribe me with?" "No. I found him in an alley, in a box covered with fleas. I brought him here, and we got him bathed and treated. The nurse puts him at about eight months old, and there's evidence of a little training. But he needs a home. We have one we can give him."

Wally sighed, but smiled. "Just this once. This isn't happening every time you find a dog." Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Dickie. What should we name this little guy?" Dick thought for a second, then smiled. "How about Maximus?" "I like that. What do you think, little guy?" Wally asked. Maximus barked. Dick smiled. "I think he likes it." "I do too. Welcome to the family, Maximus. It's a wild one."


	34. Christmas

Dick smiled as he loaded the least present into the trunk of their car, excitement shaking through his body. It was Christmas Eve, and Bruce had agreed to give the whole family the day off. Maximus was in the back seat, curled in a little ball as he slept. It had been three months since the two had adopted him, and Dick had taken to training him immediately. Maximus could sit, lay down, roll over, shake his paw, speak, and-most importantly-was potty trained.

Dick slid into the passenger seat, hands shaking at the idea of everyone being there. It had been forever since the family had been brought together without an emergency. Wally was excited as well, but scared that one of Dick's brothers would end up killing him by the end of the night.

Dick couldn't stop thinking about it. Getting Steph, Cass, Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce, all together with him and his new family. Maximus had crawled into his lap and fallen asleep, so Dick pet him to keep from getting overly excited. 

At the Manor, Dick brought Maximus inside. Maximus was curious about everything, sniffing and roaming around. Dick chuckled, carrying a few presents to the tree. It was surprisingly quiet, which made Wally curious. It was never this quiet with all the bats around.

Dick quickly found Alfred, and smiled. "Hey, Alfred. How are you?" "I'm doing quite well, Master Dick. I see you have bright Maximus with you." "Yeah. Thought it was time to introduce him to the family. Speaking of them, where are they?" "I'm afraid I've only seen Master Bruce so far, and he is out on patrol."

Dick's smile faltered. "O-Oh. Do you know if they're coming?" "I know Master Tim, Master Jason, and Mistress Stephanie said they were coming. Mistress Cassandra is visiting the local shelter, but will join us soon. Master Jason said he may be spending some time with the outlaws, but will attempt to make it. Master Bruce and Master Damian will be here." Alfred said.

"Where is Damian? And Bruce?" "It appears that while the rest of you took the night off, they did not. They are on patrol at the moment, but have talked about retiring early." Dick sighed. "So, we'll have at least most of us, if not all of us." Alfred nodded.

Maximus started sniffing at Alfred's shoe. "Maximus! C'mon, now." Dick chuckled, picking the little dog up. Alfred smiled and pet behind Maximus' ears. "He is rather adorable. I know he is no Pongo, but he is cute." Alfred said. "I know. I like to think that Pongo would have loved Maximus. Pongo was always so calm, and would have been patient with his shenanigans." Dick smiled sadly.

"They would have been the best of friends. Now, I have your room made up. I believe Maximus might need to be familiarized with the new surroundings. Master Wallace will need to be watched, lest the cookies be eaten before tomorrow." Alfred said, directing Dick towards his room. Wally scoffed. "I can control myself until tomorrow." "Really?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Somewhat."

By the end of the night, only Bruce, Cass, and Damian had showed up. Dick had gone to bed a little sad, as he'd hoped the whole family would be there for Christmas Eve. Wally and Maximus had cuddled with him, lulling him to sleep. Dick was hoping that everyone would be there tomorrow.

He was woken when someone started shaking his shoulders. "C'mon, Dick. It's Christmas!" Steph laughed, pulling him to his feet. Tim and Jason grabbed his arms, pulling him forward. "You and West are the only ones we're waiting on. Let's go!" Jason said, making Dick laugh.

Dick sat in a chair, still half asleep. Bruce smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Dick." "Merry Christmas, Bruce. But next year I want a warning before I get attacked." "I had no idea. They got me the same way. Looks like Wally was the other victim." Bruce chuckled as Wally was sat next to Dick. "You're siblings are going to kill me one day." Wally said, rubbing his eyes. Maximus came up and sat in Dick's lap.

Once the present unwrapping was done, Dick and Wally decided to get his siblings back. They brought them outside, telling them to close their eyes. Once they were all lined up, the two husbands threw snowballs at the unsuspecting victims. It ended in a snowball fight, with Dick and Wally being victorious. At the end of the day, it was one of the best Christmases Dick had ever had.


	35. The Ring

Dick woke up in a dark place. It was cold, and the floor was hard. Dick groaned as he pushed himself up, head throbbing. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, letting him see a very small space. 

Dick sat against one of the walls, trying to think. There was one door to the chamber, a small slot near the top. There was a small glass of water in one corner, but Dick left it alone. There may be poison in the water. 

Wherever he was, it was safe to assume the door was locked. His body seemed heavy, weighing his mind down. Dick tried to stand up, but crashed to the ground. His body shook, partially from cold and something else. Something Dick couldn't place. Something familiar.

A clanking drew his attention. Dick laid still, watching with curiosity as someone came in. They were in a white robe, a red cross on their arm. They knelt down in front of Dick, rolling him onto his back. Dick's head was propped up, and his hair brushed out of his face.

There were things done to him. Dick couldn't describe them; he'd forgotten how to describe almost anything. His mind seemed to get fuzzier, words erasing from his vocabulary. What he did know was that it hurt. He recoiled from some of them, trying to escape. The doctor held him firmly, keeping him still.

When it was over, Dick was laid back down and left. The door closed, and that clanking returned. Dick found no energy to move, so he stayed still. His body felt as if it was a shell keeping him inside, keeping him from flying away.

Dick eventually drifted off. Everytime he woke, he was back in that room. He was usually woken up by someone entering the room, although there were occasions he woke up on his own. When that happened, Dick just laid there. His energy seemed to drip out, never replenishing.

Dick spent most of his days sleeping. There were times he could sense people doing things to him, tests and other such things. But he never felt it. Never saw it. He simply couldn't.

Then Dick was fighting. He was in rings, crowds of people watching him. He was not his own anymore; someone else controlled his body. No fighter controlled their bodies. They were toy soldiers. Someone they hid behind glass screens controlled them. They were given the glory. He fought someone he had never seen every night, the only way for him to track the time being the moon.

The eighth night he fought, people attacked the ring. People with capes and colorful costumes. A boy with a yellow costume and red hair caught Dick's eye. He…he knew these people. They were his family. He couldn't be fighting against them.

Yet he was. The person behind the glass screen controlled him, making him take down hero after hero. People called his name, trying to get him to see reason. He saw the reason; his body did not. He could hear the person behind the glass laugh, ringing in his ears. The boy in the yellow seemed torn up, tears in his eyes.

The person behind the glass stopped controlling him. He was unable to move as a fist came his way, making contact with his chest. Dick crashed to the ground, black dots inviting him to join them. Come, they said. There is no pain here. You don't fight them. Dick went with them.

The next time he woke, he was somewhere bright. Something was making noise in the background, making him want to curl up and never uncurl. His memory was still uncertain, but something told him he was safe. This bright, strange place was still familiar.

Straps held his body down. Maybe to keep him from fighting? But Dick didn't want to fight! He wanted to go home. He wanted his family. His heart wanted the boy in the yellow, even though his brain cold not remember why. But Dick wanted him badly.

The next time he woke, someone was treating him. A woman with grey hair, dressed in a white coat…white coat. White coats were dangerous. White coats meant they wanted to hurt you, they didn't care about you. Wherever Dick had been, the people all had white coats.

Dick tried to escape. The straps held onto him tightly while the woman tried to calm him. Dick didn't listen, couldn't listen. The white coats had hurt him before, they were there to hurt him again. He wasn't safe anymore. 

The woman called for someone. A Wally. It must be another white coat. Dick struggled harder, feeling the straps dig into his wrists. He didn't care, he just needed to escape. He couldn't be around the white coats.

The boy in the yellow came in. It was enough to shock Dick into stillness, his mind trying to think. He knew this boy, and he knew him well. Why did he know him well? The woman stepped back, watching Dick with interest. 

"Dickie? Can you hear me?" The boy, Wally, asked. Dick couldn't answer, mind racing. Wally grabbed his hand, petting his head. The woman stepped into a corner, backing away from the two. "Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Wally seemed to be closer to crying. "He may not be able to hear you. The drugs are still in his bloodstream, no matter how much they've been diluted." The white coat warned.

"I…I know you. I can't remember where, but I know you." Dick said breathlessly. "Yeah, you know me, Dickie. You know me very well. I've got a few pictures to show you. Here, just let me grab them." Wally said shakily, reaching for his wallet.

Dick watched intently as Wally showed him picture after picture. There was a man he knew, in front of a manor. Wally told him it was his father, Bruce. Dick had a lot of siblings, and a lot of friends. With each new name, part of his memory returned. Whether he remembered all of what happened with that person or just one memory, it came back to him.

Wally stayed with him that night. Dick couldn't sleep, knowing there was a whole life he couldn't remember. Wally showed him videos and more pictures, smiling when he smiled. Wally seemed to be hesitant to show videos of their relationship, explaining that he didn't want to make Dick uncomfortable, or feel forced back into a relationship he didn't remember. Dick had assured Wally that he wanted to know.

When Dick slept again, he dreamt of his life. He dreamt of fighting crime with Batman, dressed in bright colors and a cape. He remembered an argument with Bruce, and suddenly he was in black and blue. Then he started dating Wally. There was a dog who passed away. A puppy that came to their family. Every memory seemed to spark more, making it very easy for Dick to remember everything.

When he woke again, Dick was calmer. He was still a little nervous around Leslie, but he was no longer terrified. They brought Bruce into the room, Wally being the only one allowed in there. When Dick showed no signs of terror, instead recognition for both men in there, they brought more people in. 

They started with his siblings. The older ones came in first, and Dick was fine once again. They brought in younger ones. Dick was fine still. Wally held Dick's hand the entire time, watching closely.

The decision came to unstrap Dick. Dick's arms were released first, a test before undoing the rest of the straps. Dick could move his arms again, his body no longer under someone else's control. The other straps were slowly undone, until they were all off.

The group of people in the room, crushed Dick in a hug. There were tears, laughter, and a kiss placed on his forehead. Dick found himself crying, his body having been deprived of his family for far too long. His family didn't let go until Dick stopped crying. There was still plenty of work to be done, but Dick was home once again.


	36. Star Wars

Dick flopped onto the couch, head in Wally's lap. "I cannot stand idiots." Wally chuckled, running his fingers through Dick's hair. "What happened this time?" "La'gaan thought black light turned your skin dark. I spent almost an hour and a half explaining to him what it does, but he didn't listen to any of it. So I taught it also, and he didn't listen again." "Wow. Think a Star Wars marathon might cheer you up?" "Yes." 

Wally smiled down at his husband. "Let me get the movies." Dick groaned. "Don't wanna get up. Sides, Bruce got us Disney plus for a reason." Wally chuckled again. "Alright. Are you doing you don't want popcorn?" "If I eat, I might end up getting mad at the popcorn." "Alright. Originals, prequels, sequels?" "Yes."

Wally pulled Dick into his arms, kissing his forehead. Dick relaxed slightly, and Wally started the marathon. The two were huge fans of the series, owning their own lightsabers. The hero community knew it, and usually got the two Star Wars gifts for holidays.

Wally rubbed Dick's back as they watched, easing tension from his body. Dick got too tense at times, and stressed himself out over small things. Wally was there to keep him grounded and to keep him calm. All Wally needed was a TV with Star Wars, and plenty of hugs to give.

The two were up until late at night. Dick couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, and had to watch every second. Wally was watching Dick, now running his fingers through Dick's hair. Dick always paid close attention to the movies, sometimes quoting lines work the characters. Now he mumbled the lines, sometimes lagging.

Wally turned off the TV after the last movie and picked Dick up. "Alright, mister. Time for bed." Dick groaned and snuggled into Wally. Wally chuckled and laid Dick on the bed, completely in love with the avian. Dick had a way of being adorable when he was tired, and Wally gushed when he got too see it.

Wally tucked the blankets in around Dick before sliding in next to him. Dick snuggled into Wally's body, feeling Wally wrap his arms around him. "I love you, babe. Don't sweat the small stuff. La'gaan will learn in time." "He better. I don't know how much more I can take." "Just leave that to me."


	37. Big Sis Artemis

Artemis looked down as Dick flopped on her bed. "What's got you down, little wing?" She asked as she sat next to Nightwing. "Boy trouble." "Oh no. What did Wally do now?" "I've been dropping hints for weeks that I like him, and he still hasn't caught on. How can one guy be so smart, yet so clueless at the same time?" Dick groaned, one arm laying on his face.

"I have no idea. Tell you what: I get Wally on a blind date with you. Tell him there's a guy at the movie theater who's dying to meet him, and wants to see a movie together." "I suppose. What if he doesn't take it?" "He'll take it. You know the movie theater downtown, the one that has almost twenty theaters?" "Yeah." "Go to that one. I'll get you two tickets, and you show Wally yours. He'll show you his, and you two have yourself a date." 

Dick wrapped his arms around Artemis. "You're the best, Artie." "I know. Now go get ready. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too raggy. And I swear to God, if you wear skinny jeans." "But Artie! I've got to show off this beautiful body sometime." Dick play pouted. "Just go get ready." Artemis said, pushing him out. 

As she was walking towards the zeta beams, Wally walked up to her. "Hey, Artemis. Can I talk to you?" "Yeah. What's up, Wally?" Artemis turned around, leaning against the wall. "I think I'm falling for Dick. Every time I see him, I'm always noticing something new, I get this weird little flutter in my stomach around him, and he's just…I don't know. I think he likes me too, but I'm not sure. Any advice?"

Artemis smiled. Fate was in her favor. "Actually, I do. What I'm going to do is get Dick on a blind date with you. You know the movie theater downtown, the one with, like, twenty theaters?" "Yeah. But why-" "Just trust me. I'll get you a ticket. You show Dick your ticket, and you go into the movie together. You successfully have your first date." Artemis smiled. "You're sure this will work?" "Absolutely. I'll take care of the tickets, you get ready. Nothing fancy, but nothing that looks like you don't care. Go take care of that, and I'll go get the tickets." 

Wally hugged her. "Thank you!" "No problem. Now go." Artemis smiled, pushing him towards the rooms. Wally laughed, walking away. "I will." Artemis simply shook her head. Boys.

Dick was nervous, to say the least. Would Wally even stay? Did he even like Dick? It seemed like questions seemed to come three times as quickly as he could answer them. Dick was looking around, watching for the red hair he loved.

When the two found each other, they started laughing. "Artemis?" Wally asked. "Artemis. Star Wars?" "Star Wars. Shall we?" "We shall." Dick wrap his arm around Wally's and smiled. "Remind me to thank her when we get back." "Remind me, and we can do it together." Wally smiled back.


	38. Blind as a Bat

Dick hadn't meant to get so close to the explosion. He was trying to defuse the bomb, but he ran out of time. Wally had managed to get him far enough away so he wasn't blown up, but not far enough that the fire didn't burn his hands nor blind him with the flash of light. And, unfortunately, not far away enough that the two weren't knocked out by the debris field.

Wally woke first, a giant headache accompanying him. He picked himself up with a groan, rubbing his head. Wait, where was Dick? "Dick? Dick, where are you?" Wally called, pushing himself up on his arms. There was no answer, but there was an arm clad in black sticking out from behind a tree.

"No, no, no. C'mon, Dick, please." Wally whispered as he crawled over. Half of Dick's mask had been either torn or burned off, revealing a closed eye. Ash covered his face, his body splayed out. Dick coughed as Wally rolled him onto his back.

"Dick. Answer me, Dick. C'mon, baby, please. Please, don't leave me like this." Wally begged, shaking Dick's shoulders. Dick didn't answer. Wally picked Dick up and ran, just ran towards the mountain. He ignored his comm, which was crowded with voices begging him and Dick to answer.

Wally nearly collapsed in the medbay. He set Dick on the bed as Leslie came in, exhausted. She seemed to see it, and hurriedly caught him as his legs buckled. Wally found himself being laid on a separate bed, Leslie frantically ordering Dinah to take care of...something. It was hard to hear over the ringing in his ears. Wally looked over at Dick, who was still asleep. The last thing Wally saw before falling unconscious was Dinah washing the soot off of Dick's face.

Wally woke up a week later. Dick was still asleep, but had taken more serious damage. Mainly to his eyes. The explosion had temporarily blinded Dick, leaving him dependent on others for some things. Leslie was unsure of when his eyes would heal, just that they would.

Dick woke a few days after Wally. Wally had been getting hopeless, barely able to take the sight of Dick hurt. Dinah and Leslie had wrapped his eyes, but were checking them every day. There had been little progress.

A groan silenced the room of any conversation. There was only Wally, Dinah, the Batfamily, and Leslie in the room, but Dick didn't know that. He couldn't see them. So when Dick woke up unable to see anything, in a room silent besides a heart monitor, he panicked.

Wally held Dick's arm down, entwining their fingers. Dick's bandages rubbed against his skin. "Dick, it's ok. You're safe, you're alright." He whispered in Dick's ear. "Wally? Where...where are you?" "I'm right here, baby. You took some damage to your eyes. It'll heal, but for now, you need to stay down. We're here for you, Dick. But you need to stay down."

Dick pushed off his family and sat up. "Dick, that's not smart. You need to stay down. Rest. You're still weak." Dinah said, trying to lay Dick down again. Dick shook his head. "My back was killing me. I couldn't have stayed down if I wanted to." Dick said, looking in her general direction.

"There was nothing wrong with your back. You may simply be sore. Nothing to worry about right now." Leslie sighed. "Shouldn't he new on pain relievers?" Tim asked. "We had to take him off the relievers so he wasn't as drowsy when he woke. Otherwise, he would be a lot more panicked and a lot less willing to listen to reason." Dinah responded.

Wally sat next to Dick and wrapped an arm around him. Dick leaned into Wally, finding him a solid structure in his uncertain world. Dick was trembling slightly, and Wally couldn't blame him. Dick had just lost one of the most vital senses for crime fighting. He was probably trained for blind battles, but he wasn't trained for normal, everyday life.

"For right now, your senses are still scrambled from being injured and just recently waking up. It would be a good idea to keep you around people who can help you with stuff you can't see." Leslie suggested. "When should we move him?" Tim asked. "I can walk." Dick insisted. "Not without someone guiding you. You'll run into a wall." Jason snapped. Dick wasn't normally one to push himself so soon. He's rest for a few days after waking up, then push himself.

"Then I'll get someone to guide me. I'm not staying on a gurney until my sight returns." Dick snapped back. Wally put his other hand on Dick's thigh. "He wasn't saying that. He's just worried you'll get hurt." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over Dick's skin.

"Would the living room here at the mountain work?" Bruce asked. "Yes. That's a central location the team seems to love. There's almost always someone there." Dinah agreed. 

Wally helped Dick get off the gurney. Dick nearly collapsed, but Wally caught him. "Do you need me to carry you?" Wally asked. "No. Just need to walk some. I'll be fine." Dick said, pushing himself back up again.

Dick's brothers and sisters trailed behind, watching Dick limp forward. Wally was constantly holding Dick's hand and keeping an arm around his back, making sure he didn't fall. It wouldn't be good if Dick fell. Not only would it tear Wally's heart apart, every Batkid not currently blind would kill him

The team was, as predicted, in the living room. There were the sounds of a video game, and pencils scratching against paper. "Well, this is a warm welcome." Dick chuckled. He heard a lot of movement before many shouts of excitement, and multiple pairs of arms wrap around his waist.

"Alright, c'mon. I've got to get him to the couch." "Wally, I can stand." "Your brain may say one thing, but your body says another. You're going to the couch." Wally insisted, leading him forward. Dick grumbled, but made no attempt to stop him.

People crowded Dick, hugging him again. Dick couldn't care less about his injuries at the moment, his team needed the reassurance he was alright. "Are you blind?" Beast Boy asked. "Only temporarily. I just need to give my eyes time to heal." Dick said, feeling the atmosphere in the room relax.

For the rest of the day, the team stayed with Dick. He laid in Wally's arms, but listened to and took part in conversations. Dick helped with homework, as long as someone told him the question. Dick didn't feel like he was blind, merely dreaming. It didn't seem real.

The team had a mission the next day, and Dick was alone again. He had some show playing on the TV, but he wasn't paying attention. The noise was enough. The noise kept Dick calm while he was laying down. Bruce joined him at some point, moving Dick's head into his lap and running his fingers through the silky hair. It was enough to lull Dick to sleep.

When he woke up, there was…nothing. It was silent. There had been a show playing when Dick had last been awake. Maybe Bruce had turned it off? But that didn't make sense. The noise was soothing to Dick. It was the only thing keeping him from panicking.

Someone quietly walked over. Dick remained still, realizing he was the only one on the couch. He didn't have anyone to help him, and he couldn't fight in his condition. Why was he thinking of fighting? This person didn't walk like anyone he knew.

"He's out cold, boss. Should we kill him?" A voice asked. "No. If we kill him, the League will kill us. Cuff him. We will take him with us." Another voice answered. A hand grabbed his wrist, and Dick decided enough was enough.

He grabbed the arm attached to the hand and threw the person, flipping to his feet. There were three guns cocked, and Dick assumed they were pointed at him. He'd flipped in front of the couch, so his back was to the screen. "Well, it doesn't seem he is as unconscious as you made him out to be. But he is blind, which will help us."

Dick pulled two smoke pellets out. Maybe he could sneak out. The kitchen was to his left, based off the sounds of the AC. He backed against the wall, having a rough estimate of where everyone else was. His senses were still slightly scrambled, and he hated not knowing where they were.

Dick dropped the pellets, crouching down and moving towards the kitchen quickly. After removing the grate, he slid into the vent and replaced it. Dick crawled farther into the vents until he could barely hear the voices.

Dick curled into a ball, reaching for his hologlove. He pulled up the frequency used by all Leaguers. "This is Nightwing. The cave has been attacked. I've managed to get to a safe place, but I need help. It's hard to fight guys when you're blind, and I would really like to not die tonight." He whispered, hoping someone got there.

Dick lost all track of time. He would occasionally hear footsteps, but nothing more than that. It was all strange and confusing to Dick, and his headache didn't help any. Dick laid down, using his arm as a cushion. He fell asleep again, a restless sleep coming to him.

Hands woke him up. They were gentle, pushing the hair out of his face and stroking his cheek. Dick quickly grabbed the hand, but was gently held down. "It's alright, Dick. You're safe now. We've taken care of the invaders. Don't worry." Bruce said quietly, making Dick relax. 

Bruce pulled Dick into his lap. Dick snuggled into Bruce, curling into his body. "Go to sleep, Dick. I've got you. I'm not letting anything happen again. Just relax." Bruce whispered, stroking Dick's cheek again. "I can't. The last time I fell asleep, I left myself vulnerable." "You're not alone anymore. We've got you. Dick, you don't know how proud I am. You got away from these guys without seeing a thing. We couldn't find you for over an hour. You did it without needing to see. So rest. Your body wasn't ready for that."

Dick placed his hand on Bruce's chest, tracing the lines of the bat symbol. It helped Dick relax, making Dick's brain realize he was safe. He hadn't realized that doing that little had made him so tired. His body went slack, his hand resting in the middle of the bat.

Dick woke in a bed, which was warm and soft. He could no longer feel the bandages binding his eyes closed, and attempted to open them. The light was too bright, but he could see the light. He could see again. He could also feel his head in someone's lap as they ran their fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Dickie. Feeling better, babe?" That was Wally. "Yeah. I think I saw light. It was really bright, but I saw it." "That's good. Your eyes are healing. You'll probably be able to see without being blinded soon." "Hopefully." Dick sighed, cracking his eyes. It was still too bright.

"Do you think you could see in a dark room?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Where are we?" "The apartment. I can bring you to your closet." Dick nodded. Wally picked Dick up, cradling his body close. The closet always had a strange effect on Dick. Wally never could describe it, but he always felt it. A different atmosphere in the room.

Wally sat with Dick and Maximus in the closet and closed the door. Dick slowly opened his eyes, wincing as his eyes took in sight for the first time in over a week. The first thing he saw was Wally's smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen those eyes." Wally kissed Dick's forehead. "Been a long time since I've seen that smile." Dick responded, cupping Wally's face. "Almost too long." Wally smiled, leaning in. "I agree." Dick whispered right before they locked lips.


	39. Their tendencies

Even after everything that happened to him, Dick was one of the happiest people in the super hero community. He treasured everything he had, including the people in his life. When Dick wasn't happy, the community knew something was wrong.

Dick was also known for coming to every training session. Even if he was injured and had to be taken to a nearby couch, he came. He was highly skilled, very rarely being defeated in the ring. He'd learned their fighting styles well.

Wally was almost constantly eating. He had a high metabolism, and found it growing as he grew. It rivaled Barry's at this point, as the two got for snacks for the other.

Dick couldn't sleep without some noise. When Wally was away, Dick had the TV or music playing. When Wally was there, Dick listened to his breathing. It was a well known fact that classical music could make a sleepy Dick Grayson fall, well, asleep.

Wally loved spoiling Dick. He loved seeing Dick happy, and Wally was always willing to do anything. Bruce often helped him set up dates and surprises, lending money when it got expensive. Wally never passed the chance to thank Bruce for his help. Always in private, though. Wally didn't want Dick knowing just yet.

Dick loved it when Wally held him. Dick was a sucker for affection, and everyone knew it. It might have to do with losing his parents at age eight then being in a detention center for three weeks. It left a hole that Dick could only fill with love from others. If you were willing to accept hugs from him, you had yourself a new best friend.

Wally hogged the blankets. But that was fine. Dick always snuggled up closer to Wally, who was always warm. Dating a speedster had its perks. Having a portable heater who loved you was definitely one of them.

Dick was the one who cooked most of the time. Wally always found himself in love with whatever he was given. He didn't have any allergies, and neither did Dick, which made dinners easier. Wally found himself wishing for Dick's food whenever he ate out.

They were different in many ways. Dick preferred his coffee without creamer on most occasions, but Wally couldn't drink it without. Dick was constantly pushing himself to finish things as soon as possible. Wally liked to wait a little. Besides, he could always use his speed to get things done. Dick liked to think their differences brought them together. Wally couldn't be more than happy to agree with him.


	40. Talon Dick AU

There were rumors. Rumors that The Court of Owls had a new Talon. A resistant Talon. One who didn't follow orders and refused to kill. One that didn't belong.

Wally was the one who suggested rescuing him. He knew what it was like to be at a place where nobody loved you, and he didn't want anyone else to feel that pain. If these rumors were true, they needed to get him out.

Bruce had reluctantly taken the boy along, only on the condition that he stayed by his side. Wally had happily taken the offer, wanting to be part of the rescue. Maybe he could make friends with the Talon. Wally had a weird relationship with the rest of his team, so maybe he wouldn't screw it up again.

It hadn't taken much to get into the base. It was abandoned, which Wally found unnerving. There was blood and feathers everywhere, as well as creepy pictures that made his skin crawl. Bruce moved through the building quickly, hacking through every door.

They finally came to the cells. One was occupied, chains around the prisoners ankles, wrists, and waist. He looked up, and merely sighed. "Did they send you to kill me?" Wally shook his head. "No. We came to get you out of here." The boy scoffed. "Yeah right. I've told myself that before. I can get out of here. There is no escaping the Owls."

"Then why don't you work with them?" Bruce asked. "Because these psychopaths killed my parents. Because they took everything from me. I may not be able to get out, but I sure as hell am not going to give in." He spat out, anger making his frame shake. Wally noticed scratches and bruises covering the boy's body, as well as a black eye adorning the left side of his face.

"Do they hurt you? For not obeying?" Wally asked. The boy was hesitant, but sighed again. "Yes. It's nothing I haven't taken before, and they're gone. They're all gone." "What happened here?" Bruce asked, curious as to why the young boy sounded familiar. "They came a few days ago. The Court had been having trouble with the League of Shadows. The League wiped almost the entire Court out. They left me to starve to death. Or maybe they were hoping I would kill myself. Whatever the case, they left me alive."

The boy stood up. "I can't trust anybody anymore. For all I know, you could be League assassins, tricking me. You take me to a hidden location, then kill me. Just leave me alone. Maybe I can die in some peace and quiet. At least I'll see Mami and Tati again."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Dick?" The boy looked startled. "How do you know that name?" "You were the boy from the circus. Your parents were killed when acid was applied to the cables, and they fell to their deaths. You've been here the whole time?" Dick sat down again. "Yes. After…it, happened, Zucco took me and brought me here. They tried to make me one of them. As you can see, it didn't work out."

"They normally kill their failures, don't they?" "I'm supposed to be the Gray Son, the savior of the Court. I was supposed to make the city bow to its knees. I chose not to. The only reason they didn't kill me is because of who I am. Now they're dead."

Bruce picked the lock and walked in. Dick back up, pressed against the wall. He glared at Batman, trying to hide his trembling hands. "How long have you been without water?" "I don't know. A few days or so. I had a supply on me, but it ran out." Dick licked his lips. Bruce stepped closer, but Dick recoiled. "Stay away from me." He hissed, eyeing the belt Bruce wore.

Wally walked forward. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to get you out of here." "No, you want to hurt me!" Dick growled, feeling himself close to tears. Bruce put an arm out, stopping Wally from going farther. "He wants to be left alone." "Let me do this."

Bruce looked warily at Dick before letting his arm down. Dick eyed him cautiously, not seeing pouches in the belt to hide anything. "Look. Nothing in my hands. Nothing up my sleeves. Nothing in my belt. Nothing in my boots. I have no weapons." Wally said, showing Dick everywhere he listed. Dick didn't respond, just continued to eye Wally.

Wally sat on the bench next to Dick. "You've been hurt. I get that. Believe me, I have first hand experience with abuse. But you've got to open up. Look at these chains, then look at me. If you stay in them, you're giving up a chance to live a life without the Court." "A life where I'm just another puppet." "No, you won't be. You can be you. What's one thing you have wanted to do ever since coming here?"

Dick looked away. "It doesn't matter what I want to do. It matters what I've done. I've hurt people." "You've never killed anyone." "No. They were just killed by other Talons because I couldn't. They're still dead, one way or another." "So the bird you looked at once is dead? The cat you once pet is dead? Not everyone is dead."

"Kid, I could've gotten one of the kindest people killed. He was the man who paid for their funerals. They found out, and they went after him. He could be dead, for all I know." "You're talking about Bruce Wayne." Batman said. "All he did was show me kindness. And I got him killed." Dick said, putting his head down.

Bruce stepped closer again, making the boy feel caged when more than he was. "He's not dead. I can prove it to you. Just let us get you out of here." Wally said, gently grabbing Dick's hand. Dick snapped back towards Wally, not understanding the contact. Was this a distraction method? But why was it comforting?

Dick allowed Bruce to pick the locks. Bruce and Wally could see how thin this boy was, and both felt horrible. How much had Dick been through? When Dick stood, his legs seemed unusually weak. Weaker than they were just a few minutes ago. Wally picked The young boy up, hearing him squeak and blush.

Bruce brought the two to the batmobile, motioning for Wally to set Dick on the hood. Wally did so, watching as Dick seemed awestruck. "Are you alright?" Wally asked. "Yeah. I just…haven't seen the stars in forever." Wally sat next to Dick. "What's it feel like? Not being the Court's anymore?" "Feels like…freedom."

Bruce came back with a water container. Dick was hesitant to accept it, but he drank some. Wally offered Dick an energy bar, which he accepted a little quicker. If they were League assassins, they wouldn't give him food and water.

Dick was wary at the Batcave. He looked around nervously, holding his arms to his chest and rubbing his wrists. Wally was with him every second, trying to keep him calm. Something told Wally Dick was one scare away from a panic attack.

Dick wouldn't go near the medbay. Wally knew the monsters at the Court probably did something to him, and he wasn't going to push Dick. Wally merely led him away, directing him to the computer. Bruce offered Dick the chair, a blanket in his arms. Dick sat in the chair, and Bruce wrapped the blanket around Dick's shoulders.

Dick seemed docile at the moment. Wally noticed with a shock that Dick's eyes weren't gold. They were a blue color, dull gold flecks in his eyes. Dick stayed silent, almost a completely different person than the one they met in the cells.

Wally swore he only looked away for a few seconds, but when he looked back Dick was asleep. He was slumped over in the chair, sleeping almost silently. Wally felt himself blush as he looked at the ex-Talon. Dick was cute, he had to admit it.

Bruce walked back over. "Agent A has a room prepared for Dick." "You gonna risk waking a Talon who's not only on edge, but clearly shown a distrust for you?" Wally asked. "We need to move him. He can't sleep in a chair." Bruce returned. "He trusts me a little. I can lead him to his room." Wally offered. "That may be our only option."

Wally gently tapped Dick's shoulder. Dick cracked an eye open, peering at the older boy. "We have a room you can sleep in. Think you can walk to it?" Dick nodded, standing up. Bruce watched the two walk away, his decision made. Dick would never be hurt again.

When Alfred showed the two to Dick's room and left, Dick sat on the bed. Wally turned to leave, but Dick grabbed his hand. Wally looked down to see Dick looking embarrassed, but Wally got the message. He sat next to the boy, gently squeezing Dick's hand. 

"I, uh, wanted to thank you. For everything. You didn't have to help me, yet you did. You could've shaken me awake, but you just tapped my shoulder. You've been nothing but kind to me. I'm sorry I doubted you." "It's alright. I've been in that position before. The one where everyone is dangerous because you don't know if they'll hurt you or not. It seems to feels better to just shut them out, but I found in the end it doesn't."

"So, I guess I live here now?" Dick looked around. "Unless he decides you can live at the mountain. It's where I spent the first few nights after running away from my dad. The people who live there and I are on…weird terms. Maybe…maybe we can talk more? I can tell you a bit about what happened to me, and you tell me what happened to you?" Wally suggested. "I…would like that." Dick whispered.

Dick became Wally's best friend. He was shy around the team, but slowly grew more confident around new people. Three years after being set free, Dick started dating Wally. He was nervous about it, but soon learned to relax. In Wally's opinion, rescuing Dick was one of the best decisions he'd ever made, only topped by the decision to date him.


	41. Darkest night

The night Dick died was one of the hardest for Wally. They'd been protecting a shuttle to Mars when Kaldur had stabbed Dick. Artemis had been there, and had tried to stop it, but it had been too late.

Now there was a new villain in the Light's game. His name was Siren, an elusive villain who was rarely heard. He didn't talk much, but was very skilled. He wore a blue scaled mask that covered the top half of his face, but left his red hair out in the open. His suit started out a similar shade to Nightwing's symbol, but got darker the father it went down. He had two swords strapped to his back, and a whole other arsenal of weapons. A small yellow stone rested around his neck, contrasting against the blues.

The first time Wally encountered Siren was on a mission to infiltrate the Reach's ship and free kidnapped kids. Siren had fought until they were in a separate room, and closed the door. Wally was prepared to fight until Siren held out a flashdrive. "What?" "Take it. Make a cover story." 

Wally grabbed it and slipped it into his wrist compartment. "Thanks, I guess?" "Knock me out. I need to make it look real." "But why?" "Trust me. Do it for Dick." Wally's eyes widened. "How do you-" "I know a lot of things. I've explained everything on the flash drive. Now knock me out and go."

Wall did so, lowering Siren to the ground. It struck him as strange. The way Siren acted, it was familiar. But Wally couldn't focus on that right now. He got the drive to Batman, who got information on the Reach he never would have imagined. As well as information on Siren.

He didn't share anything with Wally. Something about a mission Dick had been on. The only thing they were told was what the Reach was looking for.

The next time Wally met Siren was when he and the team had gotten captured. They were in cells, wrists in chains. Guards were standing watch at the door, and their weapons were in a pile near one guard.

Siren walked in, surveying the team. He came to Wally's cell and frowned. "Open it." The guards looked at each other. "We were given orders not to open them." Siren turned around quickly. "And I gave you another order. When I give an order, I expect it to be listen to immediately. Now open the door." The guard paled, and moved to open Wally's cell.

Wally pressed back as Siren knelt down. Siren grabbed his chin with surprising gentleness and turned his head. "I believe I said I wanted them here unharmed, if you were going to kidnap them. That's why you were supposed to put a sedative in the air vents." Siren said in his cool voice. It sounded as if he didn't care.

Wally had a small scratch on his neck, still bleeding. "Sir, it wasn't working on him." "Did you follow the formula I gave you?" "W-we tried to tell the Reach leader, but he wouldn't listen." The guard stuttered. "Then I will deal with him. Patch to scrape up, then lock the door. Don't let them out." Siren stood and turned around, his swords gleaming against his back.

The guards took care of Wally's injury before locking the door and standing guard again. "Am I the only one who found that weird? Why would a guy fighting against us want us uninjured?" Robin asked. "He was surprisingly gentle, too. I barely felt his grip." Wally said. "He is really strange. He kinda looks like you, KF." Artemis said.

"Come to think of it, he does. But his eyes are blue. They look like Dick's." Wally was saddened at the thought. It still hurt to think of Dick being gone. It had been almost two months, and Wally still wanted him back.

Half an hour later, the door opened, and the guards were knocked out. The team was ready for anything, some of the members getting on their knees. Batgirl snuck in, sighing at the sight of the team. "Is everyone ok?" "Yeah. How did you know we were here?" "Got an anonymous message with coordinates. It was just signed by 'an old friend'. Let's get out of here before we get found out." "Too late."

Batgirl backed up to see Siren walk into the room. His blue eyes bore into them, betraying no emotion. "You left a vent grate open. Besides, you don't know the code, and if you tried to hack it alarms would go off. You need to get those kids out, don't you?" Siren walked past her, typing in a code.

"Why would you help us?" Miss Martian asked. "You don't think I'd be inhumane enough to want them to go through the process, do you? It is known to be a painful one, and there's no guarantee they survive. The best way to help you get them out is make them think I'm with them. Now get out of here."

"What about you?" Conner asked. "Currently, I'm checking on injured soldiers. Two sectors down. How am I supposed to prevent a breakout I wasn't anywhere near?" The team was impressed. "Smart guy." "Thanks. Wait about five minutes, then go." Siren dragged the soldiers into the cells and closed it.

Siren left after that. "I think that clears a few things up." "Yeah. I'm surprised by his skill. He acted like he didn't have any emotion, but there was a mess of them coming through." "Maybe he was the old friend. I wonder how he knows us." Wally said.

Once they got out, the last time Wally saw Siren was at a meeting between the Light and the Reach. Siren had a mask on underneath his usual mask, stating he didn't let anyone know his identity. They had reluctantly let him wear it, only because no one knew his true identity. It wouldn't benefit them to have his second mask off.

In the end, Ra's ripped the yellow stone off to reveal Nightwing. Wally had gasped, his mind racing to realize that Dick was alive. He ran down, knocking the people around Dick away from him. "I don't know if I should kiss you, or kill you for putting me through that." "How about you decide later, when we're alone?" Dick cheekily grinned back. The little devil.

After the fight, Wally pulled Dick into his arms and kissed the lips he missed. "You're not leaving my side for a week. And don't ever do that again." "I know. Just so long as you're not being an idiot." "You've got yourself a deal."


	42. Open wound

The team was at Happy Harbor's park, relaxing after a year of stress. Dick was in a tree, Wally on the ground underneath him. The two were close to sleeping, the warm air pressing down on them. There was a frisbee game going on, and Wally was watching. Dick was watching Wally, smiling to himself.

Dick rolled out of the tree, landing next to Wally. Wally put an arm around his husband's shoulders, leaning his head over. "Y'know, I think this is the most relaxing day we've had all year." Wally whispered. "I would have to agree with you." Dick whispered back.

Screams ripped the peace away. The team leapt to their feet, seeing a car wreaking havoc all over. "There's no roads in this park. How he ended up here, no idea, but he needs to go." Dick growled. "How are we going to do this?" Wally asked. "One team gets civilians out of the way. The other will get there costumes and stop whoever this is. We only need three or four getting costumes."

Dick and Wally led the team getting civilians out of the way. There was one little girl who couldn't move in time. She didn't see the car until it was too late. Dick did, however. And when he saw the parents, begging to get to their little girl, he knew he couldn't let her get hurt.

Dick managed to get the little girl out of the way. Getting himself out was a different story. The car's tire ran over his right leg, making Dick cry out in pain. Wally raced over, cradling Dick's head into his lap. Dick was crying, holding onto Wally's leg. The bone was pressing against the skin, a small point bleeding. 

The car came back around, driving directly towards the duo. Wally curled over Dick, intending to protect Dick no matter what. But didn't feel anything. Looking up, he saw Rocket. She had a shield around the two, and the car had seen it too late. Maybe the driver needed lessons on noticing things.

Wally gently sat Dick up, pulling him against his chest. "Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally whispered. Dick nodded, holding on tightly to Wally's shirt. "It's alright. We're going to get you to the doctor." "The little girl?" "She alright. You saved her. Just stay still. I hear sirens already." 

The rest of the team hurried over to the three people on the ground. Once you got closer, it was obvious that Dick was in great pain. Wally was doing what he could, but it wasn't a lot. Dick was barely aware of the voices asking him questions.

Medics came over, rushing to close the injury. If it stayed open too long, it could become infected. Dick rested on the ground now, his head in Wally's lap once more. The team held him down as the bone was reset, which proved difficult for some of them. Dick had a lot of strength, even for a hero.

The only thing that kept Dick conscious was Wally. Wally kept talking to him, petting his head, trying to soothe the pain away. He wiped Dick's tears away, never letting Dick out of his embrace. Even when his vision started blurring, Dick could always see Wally's hair, hanging over his head.

The medics got Dick onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Wally was allowed to ride with them, promising to not get in the way. He held Dick's hand, as it was away from his leg. Dick seemed half awake, giving weak squeezes whenever the pain got bad.

Wally was forced to stay in the waiting room while they performed surgery on Dick's leg. Bruce and a few team members had joined him, trying to console him. Everyone knew seeing Dick get hurt would haunt Wally until Dick got better. 

It was hours before they were allowed to see Dick. He had an IV and drugs pumping into his body, his leg in a starch white cast. A breathing mask was strapped on, and his eyes were closed. It scared Wally. "It's going to be alright. He's safe now." Barry whispered. It took Wally a second to comprehend that. Dick was safe. It sounded better than on the ground in pain, so Wally listened to that. Dick was safe.


	43. Bedridden

After two days of the hospital, Dick was allowed to leave. Unfortunately for the couple, the elevator was broken, and Dick want getting up those stairs anytime soon. The Manor didn't have elevators either, leaving them with the option of the mountain.

The first few days, Dick slept. It felt better to sleep than be awake and in pain. The original members checked in on him, making sure he ate when needed. The last thing they needed was Dick back in the hospital for malnutrition. Batman would not be happy.

Dick couldn't eat much at first. He wrinkled his nose and turned away. However, he was tired enough to not put up much of a fight. That was a lot of help for sure for the less patient ones(Conner). Wally was the one that could get Dick to eat the easiest.

After a week, Dick started getting antsy. Leslie had taken him off the pain relievers, so Dick had more energy and nothing to do. At first he read, but he ran out of things to read. He moved on to video games, but quickly got bored. He continued watching the Mandalorian, but finished the series.

Leslie allowed Dick to move around the mountain, as long as he was in his wheelchair. The team was happy to see him getting better, and everyone signed his cast. There was a small competition for who signed first, but Wally quickly claimed that title.

Dick found that he was a lot more tired at the end of the day. Now that he could go somewhere, Dick realized his energy was seriously depleted. Wally sometimes ended up pushing Dick's wheelchair when he just found himself too tired. Wally always ended up carrying Dick from his wheelchair to the bed. Dick was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dick observed training, helping the younger heroes recognize fighting styles. He wished he could join, but understood he wasn't ready yet. Leslie promised that as soon as the bone mended, she would take X-rays. Wally was always there to help Dick when it got bad.

After almost two months in the cast, Leslie decided it was time for the cast to come off. Since Dick had actually rested his leg, the bone had healed nicely. Leslie gave Dick a leg brace and told him to take it easy. Wally led Dick out as he limped on his leg.

The team watched as Nightwing slowly became stronger. It wasn't as often to see him laying down as it was to see him leaning against a wall, keeping his weight off his right leg. He did more information work for missions than he had been doing recently. Everyone could tell the biggest bird was getting bored.

The elevator was fixed, and the two returned home. Maximus was excited to see his black haired human, as he'd only seen the red haired human when he came to feed and play with Maximus. Dick rested on the couch and pet Maximus the first day, cuddling the ever growing dog close. Dick's head laid in Wally's lap, and Wally was running his fingers through Dick's hair.

Dick didn't trust himself to walk without the brace. He knew how serious open wounds were, and didn't want to aggravate it. He wouldn't dare walk on it without his brace unless Wally helped him. Maximus was there as well, nudging Dick's leg from time to time. 

One day Wally let go. Dick panicked and grabbed into him again, shaking. "It's alright, Dickie. I've got you. I've got you, it's alright." "You let go." "But I was right here, and I would've been there if anything happened. Don't worry." "Don't worry? Wally, I was terrified! I thought I was just going to collapse." "But you didn't. You're healing, Dick. So relax, and breathe."

Wally kissed Dick's forehead, stroking his cheek. Dick didn't let go, holding onto Wally tightly. He was scared something was going to happen. Wally didn't push him to let go, not until he was ready. Dick was terrified already, Wally wasn't going to push Dick into a panic attack.

It took three days for Wally to convince Dick he was alright. Dick was hesitant, not trusting himself to be able to walk. It wasn't the first open fracture Dick had every had, but it was, for some reason, the most frightening. Dick had been losing trust in himself after injuries.

Wally had been noticing this change. This wasn't like Dick. He always had everything figured out, and was always confident in himself. But after injuries, Dick was so scared, and Wally couldn't understand it. What was scaring Dick?

Dick didn't answer until almost a week later. It had been two and a half months since the accident, and Dick was still very skittish. He sometimes grabbed onto Wally at times, saying he felt unsteady. Wally decided maybe it was time to prod. Dick needed help.

Dick was on the couch, petting Maximus. "Dick? Are you ok?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Is something wrong? I've never seen you so unwilling to trust yourself. You were practically panicking when I let go of you once without your brace. You don't dare do anything but walk. What's scaring you?"

Dick looked down. "Honestly? No idea. As I keep getting hurt, I can't trust myself to work like I normally do. With my leg, I can't trust myself to run, or flip. I want to, but I can't. It's been happening recently." "What didn't you tell someone? Maybe Dinah knows what's going on. Your know she's all about the psychology stuff. She can help us figure out what's going on." Wally asked, gently bringing Dick's face up with his finger.

Dick wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing. No one needs to worry." "But I worry. So promise me that you go to Dinah about this, and I won't tell anyone. Ok?" Dick nodded. "Ok." Wally hugged him. "There we go. Now, how about a movie marathon?" "That sounds great."


	44. Mpreg

Dick knew it was a risk. Wally knew it too. They knew together that it was a huge risk, but one they were willing to take. They had decided that no matter what happened, they would do what they could. They wouldn't abandon it.

When Dick woke up every morning to nausea and the feeling of being sick without actually being sick, he knew it had happened. Wally was there for him, getting him water and carrying him when needed. After a test, there was no denying it. Dick was pregnant.

How did that happen? Let's go way back, back when Dick's parents were still alive and the world had not been graced with his presence. Dick was originally supposed to have a twin sister. But something happened, and Dick ended up absorbing her. Due to whatever had happened, Dick had some female body parts, and could get pregnant. He was the definition of intersex.

They decided to call Leslie, because who better to know about babies than a doctor? She unfortunately happened to come in during Dick's morning sickness. Wally was kneeling down beside Dick, rubbing his back and he coughed the horribly tasting substance from his mouth.

"I see you're not feeling well." Leslie said, kneeling down as well. "It'll pass soon enough. Sorry you had to see that." Dick said, turning so his back rested against the tub. "It'll pass?" "Morning sickness. You still got that picture, Walls?" "Yeah. Here, this was yesterday. We called you as soon as we found out. A lot of medical stuff behind it, but it's real." Wally said excitedly, showing her the picture.

The picture was Dick holding the positive pregnancy test, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Leslie's eyes widened. Dick smiled at her. "We called to make sure we don't hurt the baby. I know I have to get off patrol, and my diet is going to have to change. We just weren't sure what to do." 

Leslie nodded. "For your diets, there's one major thing you need to limit: caffeine. It will harm the baby. No more then 200 milligrams a day. Fish, alcohol, raw meats, unpasteurized foods, all of those you need to avoid. I'm not too worried about that second one, but it would be best to mention it while I'm here. You'll want to focus on vegetables and fruits, protein, calcium, iron, and folic acid. You may need to take vitamin supplements for that."

"That's it?" Wally asked. "For his diet. You still need to try to move around some, and when you get to the third trimester you need to tell someone if you feel contractions. I don't care how serious they are, or how early it is, you need to tell someone immediately." Dick nodded, gently laying his arms across his stomach.

"Do you have any idea how were supposed to…get the baby out? My anatomy isn't exactly like a woman's." Dick blushed slightly. "Our best shot to getting the baby out healthily is to do a C-section. You'll still be able to have kids afterwards, if you want to." Dick nodded, grabbing Wally's hand. 

Leslie visited three months later, when Dick had entered the second trimester. He was wearing looser clothes, but his pronouncing stomach was pushing at it. Dick had been active, always walking around the apartment and keeping the place clean. Wally was being very gentle, pressing kisses to Dick's cheeks. Dick looked very tired, but very happy.

The family had taken the news well. They were all excited for the newest member of the family, and had all volunteered to babysit. Dick had been thrilled at the news. That made missions a whole lot easier. He'd been scared they'd be angry at him for getting pregnant.

It was weird, getting used to the extra weight on his front. Dick was used to having almost nothing, and now he was adding more. At first, Dick had been uncomfortable with all the weight he was gaining. But once Leslie had said it was alright, Dick had relaxed. The cravings sometimes got…weird, but Wally did his best to make Dick happy. He knew pregnancy would be in no way easy, and he wanted to make it as easy for Dick as possible.

Maximus was excited, constantly sniffing at Dick's stomach. Leslie had to gently push him back a few times, he was so excited. Dick simply chuckled, scratching behind Maximus's ears. He and Wally wanted to make the guest room the nursery, although it meant guests would have to sleep on the couch. It would work, though.

That night, Wally took Dick out. The city knew Dick, and didn't mind when he showed up, no matter his condition. The deli didn't mind Dick showing up with a little extra weight. When they'd first heard the news, they were thrilled. They'd promised Dick that he could come in any time and they would feed him. If he needed a safe spot, as well, he just had to come.

Dick had a bad feeling as they walked home. Wally kept an arm around Dick's shoulders, watching for any tailers. Dick had his arms over his stomach, one finger rubbing circles across the skin. He needed to protect this baby.

A man stepped out from behind the corner, holding a knife. Wally stepped in front of Dick. "Don't make a sound, or I swear I will slit your throat." He threatened, backing them into a wall. Wally gave Dick his hand to hold, which was accepted. Wally could practically sense the worry dripping off of Dick.

"I want whatever money you got. If you try to resist, I'll simply kill your boyfriend." Another man came out from around the corner. He too had a knife. Dick was scared. There was no way Wally could take on both of them without giving away his identity. He wasn't trained well enough. And Dick knew Wally would try to protect him.

"We don't have any. I put the leftovers in the tip jar. We don't have any on us." Wally growled, gently nudging Dick. Dick moved slowly, step by step, watching the thiefs. They didn't seem happy. "Yeah, I don't think so. Now, give me your money, or-oof!" The first criminal collapsed, Red Robin perched on top of him.

The second criminal didn't get the chance to run away. Red Robin had him unconscious in seconds, cuffing him to a nearby pole. "Rob. Nice timing." Dick smiled shakily. "Are you two alright?" Tim asked as he walked over. "Little shaken up, but I'll be fine." "The baby?" "It's fine. It's not hurt." "Can you two get home, or do you need an escort?" "We can get home. Thanks, Rob." Dick hugged him. "I'll get these two to the station, then I'm coming to your apartment. Bruce wanted to talk to you anyway." 

At the apartment, Dick sat heavily on the couch and grabbed one of the pillows. Wally sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Dick close. "It's alright now. We're safe. The baby's safe." "I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you, or the baby. I can't lose either of you." Dick whimpered, holding the pillow to his chest tightly.

"I know. I couldn't lose you either. But in my mind, if you got away safely, you still had your family and the baby. They could help you take care of the baby." "It wouldn't be the same. It deserves both parents." Wally kissed Dick's forehead. "I know." "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, ok? You won't put yourself in danger unless absolutely necessary." Dick said, looking up. "I promise." Wally whispered.

After a few conversations with Bruce, they decided to move to the Manor until the baby was born. There were more people there, in case anything happened. There were people who could check up on Dick, even when others were on missions. Maximus had come along as well, and stuck by his black haired human. Sometimes he got it mixed up with the slightly taller and less happy black haired human, but he always figured it out.

Dick helped Alfred with cleaning, as it was something active he could do. As he entered the third trimester, he usually had to sit down from time to time. Alfred was always there, and usually led Dick to a nearby chair or couch. While Dick caught his breath, Alfred cleaned whatever room they were in.

Time passed quickly, until Dick was two weeks away from his due date. The house was buzzing with excitement, as they couldn't wait for little baby John to be born. They'd decided on John to honor Dick's father.

Dick was washing dishes when it happened. A cramping exploded in his gut, making him hiss in pain. He set the glass down and leaned over the counter, feeling the cramps intensify. "Master Dick? Are you alright?" Alfred asked, walking over. "Alfred, I think it's contractions." Dick said weakly as another wave hit him.

Alfred took Dick's arm and led him away, calling Bruce for help. "What's going- Dick. Are you alright?" Bruce asked quickly, grabbing Dick's other arm. "Contractions. He's in labor." Alfred told him as he led Dick to his room. "It's two weeks early." "It's happening. We need to get Leslie here. I only have a limited amount of knowledge about birth."

Dick was panting, a thin sheen of sweat on his face. "I can get him to his room. If you call Leslie, I can have Wally pick her up." Bruce said, wrapping Dick's arm around his neck. Alfred hurried off, and Bruce continued with the journey. Dick was trying his best, Bruce knew that, but it was difficult getting him up the stairs.

Dick had gotten into bed when Leslie was there. Wally immediately moved to grab Dick's hand, seeing the pain Dick was in. Leslie shooed everyone but Wally and Alfred out, including Bruce and the worried siblings. Every breath was shaky, and every movement was painful for Dick.

"Wally, get morphine from the cave. Dick, I want you to breathe. I know it hurts, but you need to keep breathing. It's going to make this go a lot smoother." Leslie said softly, piling pillows up behind Dick. Dick breathed as best he could, feeling the baby getting impatient.

Wally reappeared with the morphine. Leslie quickly hooked Dick up to the drip, monitoring his vitals. She didn't have the equipment for a C-section, which meant Dick would have to push the baby out. It was painful, and Dick was already in a lot of pain, which is why she needed the morphine. Wally could hear Maximus outside the door, whining as the others comforted him.

After a very slow three hours, Leslie decided it was time for the baby to come out. Wally held Dick's hand the entire time, even when it felt like his bones were breaking. Dick was trying to keep calm and deliver the baby, but it hurt. Sweat was dripping off of his body, as if he'd just run a marathon.

When the family outside heard the baby start crying, they relaxed slightly. The baby was alright. Would Dick be? Maximus was curled up in Bruce's lap, ears flat to his head. He was worried.

Alfred and Wally cleaned the baby as Leslie took care of Dick. "Dick? Can you hear me?" She asked, gently dabbing his forehead with a damp hand towel. "Leslie? How's…how's the baby?" "It's doing just fine. Alfred and Wally are getting it cleaned up, then you can hold him." Dick sighed, tension easing from his body. 

When Wally came back out, he was holding newborn John, wrapped up in a small blanket. He handed John to Dick, who gratefully took him. John yawned, making Dick want to melt. He smiled at Wally. "Look. He's got a freckle on his nose." "His eyes look like yours. I wonder what his hair will look like." "Whatever he looks like, I'm happy to be raising him with you." "I couldn't agree more."


	45. New Parents

Dick woke up to John crying. Wally was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Wally?" Dick asked, trying to sit up. Wally gently pushed him down. "I've got it. You go back to sleep, you're still weak." "I've got it next time, though." Wally nodded and kissed Dick's forehead.

Dick could hear Wally shushing John, humming softly. Every since returning to the apartment three days before, the couple had been learning to deal with being parents of a newborn. Dick was exhausted, having gone through labor for the first time.

After a minute, John quieted down. Dick sighed, closing his eyes. He felt Wally slip into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. After a few minutes, they fell asleep again. John slept peacefully the rest of the night, as well as his parents.

The next morning, Dick was feeding John on the couch. Wally yawned and walked in, surprised to see Dick out of bed. "Hey. Didn't expect to see you up." "Yeah. John was getting hungry, and you were still asleep. I decided since you took care of him last night, I'd let you sleep some more. Besides, I should probably move some more. Get back on my feet."

Wally sat next to Dick and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Just make sure you're not pushing yourself too far." "I won't. As long as you don't try to do too much." "Deal. What do you think of parenthood so far?" "I think it's tiring, but I love it. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Wally smiled. Dick had grown so attached to John, and he loved seeing the two interact. John was still very young, but was learning to sense when Dick was near. Of course, Dick hadn't slept as well, with John summoning him during the night. Since he wasn't as developed yet, Wally could take over some nights, allowing Dick to sleep.

Dick started coughing, turning his head. Wally took John, allowing Dick more mobility. Ever since giving birth, Dick had picked up a cough that worried Leslie. Wally wanted Dick to take medicine, but the medicine would only make him more exhausted than he already was. He couldn't do it when John wanted him so often.

"It's getting worse. Dick, we have to tell Leslie. You need medicine. This can't get worse. John doesn't need that." Wally said, watching worriedly. "He doesn't need me practically incapacitated because I can't get up. He's not old enough for that." Dick countered, taking John back. John cooed, his hands waving around.

"John also can't get sick. If this is contagious, and John gets sick, he might not survive." Dick closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away. "Don't. Please don't make me think that." "Dickie, I know you're just worried, but it's for him. If something happens to him, I know you would never forgive yourself. Let's call Leslie, and we'll move on from there. If we need someone from your family to take care of it, then that's what we'll do. We do need to think of ourselves too, ok? If you're sick, than I can take care of John while you rest. Your family is there."

"I know. I just don't want to miss any time with John. He won't stay young forever, and if something happens to us…" "I know. There's no guarantee. But to increase our chances of being there for him, we need to be rested. You go lay down, I'm taking care of John today. I'll call Leslie, and hope she doesn't call Bruce." Wally said, offering Dick his hand.

Dick took it wearily, standing and heading towards the bedroom. Wally looked down at John. "Well, looks like it's you and me today, little guy. Hope you don't mind." John cooed again. Dick crawled back into bed, collapsing as soon as he was under the blankets. His eyes slid shut, and he fell asleep.

When they opened again, Leslie was sitting in front of him. A cool washcloth was on his forehead, and she had a glass of water in her hands. She propped his head up and poured the water in, letting him drink it slowly. When he was done, she set his head back down.

"You should have called me sooner, Dick. A 102 fever. You were lucky John didn't get sick." "He's got his father's immune system." Dick smiled weakly, chuckling slightly. "I wouldn't push it. John is with your family at the Manor, and Wally is getting some rest there. You've been quarantined until you get better." "That's nice. I think I'll go to sleep now." "You go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to eat." Dick grunted, closing his eyes again. Leslie would take care of him, while his family took care of John. Parenting was tiring, but it was worth it. Even if he was sick.


	46. Gone

It had been seven months since Dick was taken. A demon, evoked by the solar eclipse, had taken over Dick's body while he was at the watchtower. Fate had banished him to the Moon, and Wally watched every night. There would be a time where Dick returned. Wally world be waiting for the day he could rescue his husband.

There was a new formation on the Moon, made of craters. It was similar to Dick's symbol, but smaller to Wally. The watchtower had a room with a window, which was facing the Moon. Wally would spend nights there, just watching the Moon. Dick used to some a Romanian lullaby about the Moon, taught to him by his mother. Every time Wally looked at the Moon, he thought of it.

That particular night, there was an abundance of magical energy. Wally hoped that there might be a chance the demon came to the watchtower again, and they could save Dick. There was no guarantee, but there was a chance. Slim, though it was, it was still a chance.

A crackle was the beginning. A small black spark, quickly growing into more sparks. The heroes were all at alert, but none more than Wally. When the demon stepped through, in possession of Dick's body, Wally hoped more than he'd ever hoped that the slim chance was big enough.

Dick's skin had a black sheen to it. He carried a sword, not of this world. He still had that grin. The grin that wasn't his happy smile. The one that only showed malice and hatred. "Been a while, hasn't it? Seven months since you stuck me on that rock? Yeah, real fun. Unfortunately, little birdie has been stuck with me, and I have to say, he doesn't know when to shut up. Three AM, and he's trying to get out. I mean, it's ridiculous. So, I figured I'd make him watch as I tear you all apart, one by one." He snarled, moving forward.

"I don't think so. What you're going to do is get out of that body and never come back." Wally growled. The demon smiled. "Have it your way."

The two separated. Dick collapsed, shivering on the floor. Chains of darkness wrapped around his wrists, attaching to the floor. The demon, who was a humanoid creature, gestured to the tired boy. "Come and get him."

The heroes attacked. Rocket stood over Dick and shielded him, keeping the fighting away. Nightwing was pale, skinny, and very cold. Side effects from being on the Moon, trapped under a demon's control.

Wally landed blow after blow, forcing the demon closer to Fate. It growled, trying to hit the stupid speedster. This was what got him caught the first time. Hatos would not be captured again!

"You need to hurry! Nightwing isn't looking good. He needs medical help." Rocket said, keeping an eye on Dick's trembling form. She couldn't do anything, or risk the demon getting through her shield.

Artemis crept over, getting next to the shield. Rocket let it fall only long enough for Artemis to reach Dick before bringing it back. Artemis slid Dick's head into her lap, brushing the hair out of his face. Her baby brother was hurt. She pulled him into a hug as best she could, rubbing circles into his skin to warm him up. He leaned into her body, trying to get her warmth. He didn't remember the last time he'd felt that warmth.

Wally only fought harder, seeing his husband in that state. Hatos, despite his efforts, was pushed back again and again. He didn't couldn't understand how this speedster fought with that much aggression. Wasn't he worried? Terrified for the victim on the floor?

Chains of order wrapped around Hatos, gold versions on the ones around his prisoner's wrists. Hatos collapsed, arms and legs trapped in the chains. Fate began the process of banishing Hatos once again, determined to keep him away longer. 

Wally turned to Dick, watching as the chains of darkness dissolved. Dick was free. Wally hurried over, Rocket lowering the shield for a split second. Artemis passed Dick to Wally, giving him a look. She didn't think he was going to make it.

Wally curled around Dick, holding him closer. "Dick. Please, baby, please. Come back to me. You're safe now. Please. I can't live without you." He whispered, planting a kiss to Dick's forehead. The League turned to the four heroes, seeing three surrounding the fourth.

A gasping breath snapped Wally out of his shock. Dick's breathing was getting stronger. He was warming up! It was working, he was alright! Wally chuckled, hugging Dick again.

A hand grabbed Wally's arm. "Walls?" Dick croaked, head pounding. Hatos had not been gentle with that last beating, but Dick didn't care. He had to get out. "It's me. It's me, baby. You're safe, I've got you. The demon can't reach you again. He'll never touch you again." Wally said happily, tears lining his eyes. Dick was his again.


	47. Little changes

It had been months since the ring took hold of Dick's body. Months since Dick was free. Dick, however, still had the lingering fear he was going to hurt someone. He kept himself distanced from the team, unwilling to get closer to then again. Dick was very skittish, almost constantly playing with something. Bruce had gotten him a fidget toy when he started picking at his shirts, and it had helped tremendously.

Bruce and Wally were the only people Dick would allow to touch him. Sometimes Dick would go into panic attacks, and didn't want anyone to touch him. Wally simple sat nearby and let Dick do what he needed to do. It broke his heart, not being able to help, but he did what he could.

Dick had been going to therapy with Dinah, explaining how he feared someone would get hurt. She was trying to help him find ways to cope. The fidget toy had obviously helped, and she wanted to find ways that helped. Sometimes, when Dick was in the right mood, he would allow her to grab his hands.

Dick often woke from nightmares, bolting awake. Wally often pulled Dick close, gently shushing him as he sobbed. Dick wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Wally's presence at those times, crying his sorrows out. The time after the nightmares Wally had to be extremely careful, or risk letting Dick slip into a panic attack.

Dinah and Wally were slowly getting Dick to relax. Dick was starting to allow Wally to hold him during panic attacks. Wally started small at first, just holding Dick's hand. When Dick grew comfortable with that, Wally started petting his head. Then he moved on to hugging, holding Dick close.

Dick was able to get closer to the team. He couldn't touch them, not yet, but he could stand closer to them. The team was more than willing to take what they could get, having missed their best friend. When Dick went into panic attacks, Wally was the first person they called.

Over the course of two months, Dick grew comfortable with letting the team touch him. They pulled him into hugs, talked to him, made him feel relaxed. They didn't push him to spar, knowing it might trigger something from his rescue.

Dick had been on three missions with the team. One ended in a panic attack, but the other two simply ended as normal. Dick was a little insecure after missions, but was able to go back to normal after an hour or two. It took time, and the hero community knew that. They were as flexible as Dick needed them to be.

Dick was willing to try sparring with the team. They didn't wear costumes, only masks. Despite his fears, Dick won continuously. The team could see him holding back, using only evasive maneuvers. He didn't touch the team other than flipping over them or knocking their feet out from under them.

When Dick grew comfortable with sparring with masks, they began using costumes. Dick couldn't bring himself to fight Wally, but he could hesitantly fight the rest. They always made sure Dick knew they weren't hurt afterwards, hugging him to be certain. It would take time, but Dick would be alright.


	48. Lost at sea, but not to me

Bruce had suggested the idea. After seeing a few grays in Dick's hair, he sent said acrobat and his worried husband on a cruise. Dick had dyed his hair back to black, hiding the cause of this trip. 

Dick had noticed the grays recently. But it wasn't his fault they were showing up! He'd been dealing with meta-human traffickers for months now, but every attempt he made seemed to make the situation worse. On top of that he was dealing with the team and his family, and working in the police force was no easy tax. To add onto that, it was tax season, and Dick was scrambling to get it done quickly and efficiently.

The first night, Dick had been really dizzy, and spent it in his cabin. Wally had spent the night with him, giving him water and grabbing snacks when needed. It always happened to Dick, and Wally hated it. Dick spent the first night unable to walk, and it messed with his head so badly he felt drunk. Dick only knew what getting drunk felt like because of a mission, when whoever had kidnapped him decided to try and use alcohol to incapacitate him.

The next morning wasn't as bad. Dick was able to sit up and walk for short distances without wanting to puke. Wally got him cereal for breakfast, snagging bacon for himself. It was going to be an entire day of sailing, so the two decided to explore a little. 

The top deck held a pool, two bars, a burger place and a taco place. The two changed into swimming trunks and spent the day in the deck, Wally swimming while Dick slept. Wally growled when a couple of girls, no older than college kids, giggled and motioned to his husband. Wally felt a stab of jealousy, but ignored it. If they tried to move onto Dick, especially while he was asleep and more relaxed than Wally had seen him in weeks, he would be there.

When Dick woke up, it was as if the girls had never noticed him. They stayed on their side of the ship, which Wally was happy about. When Wally got out, Dick wrapped a towel around his shoulders and gave his nose a quick peck. Wally simply smiled at his bird. Dick seemed more like a kid in an adult's body, rather than someone who was sprouting grays from stress.

The day after, they arrived in the Bahamas. Dick and Wally walked the streets, holding hands and looking for souvenirs. Bruce had given Dick a large sum of cash, leaving him with enough to get everyone something without using his own money. After a long day, they decided to sit on the top deck and watch the stars. Dick was more than happy to lay there, pointing out constellations that they wouldn't normally be able to see.

Dick ended up dozing in Wally's arms, any tension in his body melting away. This cruise was what they needed after all. Wally carried Dick through the nearly empty halls, save a few late partyers. They fell asleep to the sound of the engines rumbling and the waves splashing.

A sudden jolting woke them up. They quickly scrambled to their feet, only to be knocked down. "I didn't think cruises got this bumpy!" Wally shouted, yelping when the room started to tilt. Dick looked like he was going to be sick, pale and shivering. Wally grabbed Dick and the column in their room, keeping him from sliding against the wall. Dick had managed to grab their suitcase, which held everything they'd brought, as well as the gifts for their family in it. There was a moment they were weightless, then gravity struck again.

"What happened?" "Wally, look at the window. I think the ship tipped over, and we're on the bottom." Dick paled farther, his shaking worse. "We need to get into the hallway and up to the life boats. I do not want to be down here if those windows break." Wally said, helping Dick push himself up towards the door. Dick got into the hallway, set the suitcase down, and pulled Wally up.

They managed to get to the lobby before the sound of breaking glass and rushing water reached their ears. The lobby was practically abandoned, no sight of anyone. "Where is everyone?" Wally wondered. "Plenty of time to answer that later, but for now we need to get out of here. We've encountered no one so far, so they must have gotten out already. We need to follow their example." Dick said, grabbing Wally with a shaking hand. 

There happened to be one life boat left. Wally got Dick and the suitcase in the boat before climbing in himself. He released the hooks, and the life boat slid down the cruise ship. Wally held onto Dick tightly, feeling a small jolt before it was still. They'd made it into the water.

Dick leaned over the side of the life boat, feeling queasy. Wally rubbed Dick's back, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and face. Tears started falling from Dick's eyes, his sobs quiet compared to the sounds of the water invading the ship. It didn't take long before he was throwing up, body convulsing under the strain. Wally kept his attention on Dick, ignoring the sounds of the ship breaking and sinking.

When Dick was done, Wally got him to lay down in the boat. "I never wanna go on a cruise again." "Ditto. You get some sleep; I'll watch for help, or something we can use." "My phone is in my pocket. I've got data. We can probably call someone." "I'll try. You go to sleep. You're shaking, you need to rest some." Dick laid his head on Wally's thigh and let himself drift off, wanting to go home.

The next time Dick woke, they were still in the ocean. The ship was gone, and Wally was grabbing supplies from the water near them. Dick could see fruits, vegetables, and bottled water stacked around the boat. "Wally? What's this?" Dick asked. "I don't know how long we'll be out here, so I was grabbing supplies. I managed to reach Bruce, who I think called maybe the Navy. They have the location of my previous call, and whoever it was is coming to us. I don't know where they are, so I'm grabbing what I can from the wreckage."

"Oh." "Yeah. How are you feeling?" "Like I've been in a washing machine for the past twenty minutes." "I feel that. Go back to sleep." "No. You've been up all night. You need the rest more than me. I'll take over. If anyone comes, I'll wake you up." Dick sat up, pushing Wally down gently. It didn't do anything for his headache, but Wally was resting.

Dick managed to add to their supplies, grabbing bags of fruit and water. His head didn't get better, but there were clouds blocking out the sun, so he didn't have that to deal with. Wally slept soundly, proving he was just as exhausted as Dick had assumed. Dick didn't feel much better, but Wally needed the chance to rest.

Dick eventually slumped over the bench, unable to keep his eyes open. He accidentally nudged Wally, waking him. Wally yawned and looked over to see Dick looking worse than the night before. "Dick? Dick, hey, talk to me, baby. What's wrong? C'mon, Dick, answer me!" Wally shook Dick's shoulders, worried when there was no response.

Wally hurriedly laid Dick in the bottom of the boat, using a shirt from the suitcase as a pillow. Dick was shivering, paler than ever. His breathing was way too shallow, and his hands were clammy. Wally knew something had been wrong, he just hadn't known what. There was no way Dick slept thirteen hours without gaining any energy unless something was wrong. 

Wally got one of the water bottles and opened it, pouring some into Dick's mouth. Dick swallowed it, shivering harder. It was cold to Dick, but it was helping. Dick needed the water.

The rest of the day was nearly silent, except for the rolling waves. Dick slept the rest of the day, shivering and softly calling out Wally's name at random intervals. Wally would hug Dick's sick body and would shush him, pressing kisses to his forehead. Dick always calmed after that, only to be calling for him again later. Wally understood Dick didn't know what was happening, and was as flexible as possible. It wasn't hard when the only other thing to do was watching the clouds.

It started raining that night. The wind was making the waves bigger, knocking the small boat around. Wally was shielding Dick from the rain, having wrapped Dick in a jacket. Dick was still shivering, leaning into Wally. Wally hoped they could get out of this. Dick didn't deserve to die like this.

A light blinded Wally. He flinched away, holding Dick tighter. Voices reached his ears, shouting at others. Wally shielded his eyes to see a large boat, with a spotlight shining down on them. They'd come to rescue the husbands.

The ship steered closer to the small boat, blocking it from the wind. Wally leaned down to hear Dick breathing, making sure he was alright. Wally nearly panicked until he heard a soft gasp. Dick was still alive.

They were immediately taken below deck, a soldier carrying Dick while another supported Wally. Wally watched through half lidded eyes as they walked through hallways, people scrambling about to get back to shore. They ended up in an infirmary, set on two beds. Wally fell unconscious, trusting he was safe.

The next time he woke, he was in a surprisingly soft bed. He couldn't feel any rocking, which meant solid land. Someone was holding his hand, whispering to another person. He still seemed safe.

Wally cracked his eyes open to see a hospital room, and a mop of blond hair. Barry was talking with Iris, who sat on Wally's other side. Wally groaned and tried to sit up, but was held down. "Easy, Wally. You're safe. You're at the hospital. You guys crashed, and were brought back a couple days ago." Barry said softly, brushing the hair out of Dick's face.

"Where's...where's Dick?" Ouch. Wally needed to never talk again. "He's in the next room over. The Batclan is with him." "Is he alright? He got really sick before we were rescued." "He's alright. He had a high fever, but the doctors managed to bring it down. Last I heard, he was sleeping."

Wally sighed, and relaxed, closing his eyes again. Dick was alright. "I'm going to get a nurse. Keep him awake, Barry." Iris walked out, and Barry nodded. "Hey, Walls, stay awake for me. Iris went to get the nurse. They'll be here any second. Just stay with me now." Wally opened his eyes groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

One the nurse did some very unpleasant tests on Wally, he made the decision to nap. He'd stayed awake for as long as Barry had asked, and he was at a hospital. If something happened, there would be nurses and doctors fixing it. If Dick woke before him, then they could see each other again. But Wally was so tired, it seeped into his bones.

The next time he woke, Barry was talking with Bruce. Bruce was pale, with dark under eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. Wally probably didn't look much better, having been tossed around on the ocean for who knows how long. Bruce's body screamed worry, not something seen often.

Wally sat up, taking in a sharp breath. Barry helped him slide back into the stack of pillows, allowing him to sit up. "Hey, Walls. How are you feeling?" "Tired. How's Dick?" "He's alright. He woke up a day ago. He wanted to visit you, but the nurses said he needed to stay in bed. Once you get a little more rest, we'll take you to him." Bruce answered.

Wally leaned back and let them talk to him, telling him events that happened while he was asleep. The team had a mission. That was nice. Conner was planning on proposing to M'gann? Interesting. Some guy had tried to break into their apartment? They better not have hurt Maximus. Maximus was alright? Thank goodness.

Wally found his eyelids getting heavier. He wanted to stay awake, but he was too tired. He turned to his side, snuggling into the pillows. Barry pulled the blankets up and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Walls. You're safe now." Wally closed his eyes, thinking only of his husband.

Wally started waking up more often, spending more time awake. When he was in a good enough mood, he'd walk into Dick's room. Sometimes Dick was awake, and talked to Wally. He had nightmares sometimes, and it was always about losing Wally in the crash. Sometimes Wally could get away with holding Dick, just until he fell asleep. He ended up getting caught most of the time, but he didn't care. Dick always seemed better when Wally was there.

After two months in the hospital, the couple got to return home. Maximus had been so excited, jumping and running around. When Dick had sat on the couch, Maximus had leapt into his lap and covered his face with kisses. It felt good to be home. Dick had decided he was never going on a cruise again.


	49. Valentine's day

Dick and Wally were in bed, cuddling after a long day. It was Valentine's day as well, which meant they had been sneaking kisses and hugs throughout the day. They were finally alone, and Wally couldn't be happier.

Dick chuckled as Wally's lips started kissing along his neck. "Eager much?" "It's been months since we've done anything like this. I think we deserve it." Wally whispered back, searching for Dick's sweet spot. "Alright. But I want to be able to walk in the morning." "Deal."

Their plans were interrupted by a knock on the window, prompting groans from the duo. "Seriously? Now?" Wally sighed. "Let's get this over with, then we go all night." Dick whispered. Wally nodded and rolled over, allowing Dick to sit up.

Dick pulled back the curtain to see Jason supporting Tim, who had a knife in his shoulder. Dick immediately opened the window, helping Jason get Tim inside. Tim was barely awake, stumbling as Jason led him. "What happened?" "There were a few muggers in an alley, so we jumped in to take them down. This guy came towards me while my back was turned. Timbo saw, and took the knife meant for my spine. He's lost blood, and he needs stitches." Jason said, taking off his helmet.

"Wally, get me the medkit. So, any plans for Valentine's day?" "Not die. I see you and West were starting to go at it." "We were, but we can stop if you guys need help. Keep Tim awake, and get him some water." Dick instructed, peeling Tim's mask off. Tim's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands shaking. 

Wally appeared next to Dick, the kit in his hands. Dick kissed Wally's cheek before opening it and grabbing disinfectant. "Hey, Timmy, I need you to listen to me. This is about to hurt." Tim nodded, holding onto Jason's hand tightly. "Wally, hold his shoulder down. I need to make sure he doesn't make the wound worse." Dick said, putting disinfectant on a rag. 

Dick gently dabbed at Tim's wound, feeling himself wince. Tim was practically crushing Jason's hand, tears leaking from his eyes as he muttered something incoherent. "Stay with us, Timbo. Bruce'll kill my ass if you die on me." "Don't plan…on dying soon." Tim mumbled, trying to hide his pain.

Jason brushed the hair out of Tim's face. Out of all three of his brothers, Jason liked To and Dick the best. The little demon had too much ego. Dick was emotional, and understanding, and allowed his brothers to be themselves. Tim was small, and allowed Jason to hold him when either needed it.

Once Dick stitched and wrapped Tim's shoulder, Jason picked the small form up. "I'll get him home. West, I swear if you hurt my brother-" "He won't. I trust him. Now get Tim home. If Bruce gets mad, tell him blame me." Dick quickly snapped, shooing Jason out.

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders. "Now can we do it?" "Alright. But I'm not letting anyone else in." Dick smiled turning around. "How long?" "Until one of us cries stop." "Dangerous game you're playing." "I know. But what's life without a little danger?" "Boring as hell." "I agree. Happy Valentine's day." "Happy Valentine's day, babe."


	50. Poison

Wally hadn't seen the darts in time. Three red darts, filled with poison, had been shot at his back. There would have been no way to avoid them.

Dick had seen them. He pushed Wally out of the way, a small gasp escaping as dart after dart punctured his body. He staggered to his knees, pulling the darts out. He could feel the poison already.

"Nightwing!" Wally cried, racing over and cradling his husband. "Babe, stay with me. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Wally sobbed, brushing hair from Dick's face. Dick moved his hand up weakly, which was grabbed by Wally's and held tightly. "Is not your fault." Dick slurred, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hang on Dick. I'm taking you to the mountain. Leslie will know what to do. Just stay with me, please. I can't lose you." Dick groaned as he was picked up, arms curling around his stomach. "I know, I know Dickie. It'll be better soon." Wally said, racing off.

Leslie immediately got to work, hearing Dick moan in pain. He was pale, and shaking. It felt as if he was on fire. "What happened?" "He got hit with those darts. Three, I think. H-He's really bad." "I see that. Wally, I want you to sit down for the moment, you can sit next to the table, but sit. You need to calm down, alright?" Leslie said gently, pulling her chair from her desk.

Wally dropped into the hair, head in hands. He trembled as badly as Dick, scared of losing his husband. Dick meant the world to him. Without him, there was nothing. Wally didn't have much of a reason to live.

After an hour, Leslie sighed. "I've done all I can. Because there was so little poison that actually got out of the darts, it's turned into a very bad fever. 107.4, to be precise. Can you get ice?" Wally nodded and stood up, glancing at Dick. 

Dick had a breathing tube under his nose. There was an IV hooked into his arm. He was still pale, and he was still shaking. But he was safe. Wally sped off, going to get the ice. He wanted to do all he could to help Dick. 

When all the ice is stacked around Dick's body, then does Wally start to relax. Dick looks a lot more comfortable, leaning into the ice. Wally brushed the hair out of Dick's face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Dick. Please come back to me. I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." Wally whispered, grabbing Dick's hand. It was warm, yet cold at the same time.

Dick slept for three days. Wally barely slept during that time, only eating because Leslie forced him to eat. He watched as Leslie slowly removed the ice, bag by bag, hour by hour, making sure Dick was alright. Dick temperature had gone down considerably during the nighttime, turning into a 102.4 fever. He was set to wake up soon.

It was ten AM when Dick woke the fourth day. Wally, now joined by Bruce, had been waiting by Dick's bed when they heard the soft groan. Dick's eyes had fluttered open, his body wincing at the light. Wally gently shushed him, running his fingers through Dick's hair. 

"Wally?" Dick croaked. "It's me, babe. You're at the mountain. You got really sick because of the poison." "Oh. Guess that explains why I feel like I got run over five times." "You won't be feeling like that for long. Are you hungry?" Dick shook his head. "I feel like I might throw up." 

"You still need to eat something. It doesn't have to be large, but you need to eat." Bruce jumped in, grabbing Dick's other hand. "I don't think it'll stay down. I'd rather not throw up, if I can help it." "I know. But you need to eat something." Dick sighed, but nodded. 

Wally managed to get Dick to eat an apple, saddened that Dick couldn't eat more. Dick shuddered with every bite, waiting a few seconds before he bit into the apple again. Bruce watched carefully, waiting for a sign that said Dick would throw up. 

Dick finally put the apple down, curling up. Wally pet Dick's head, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Get some sleep, Dick. You're safe." Dick closed his eyes, making Wally smile. Dick was adorable.


	51. Headache

Dick had a pounding headache. It had started sometime during his shift, and was edging on a migraine. All he wanted to do was go home, fall on his bed, and sleep for years. Nothing seemed to help.

When Dick limped through the door, he dropped his bag and collapsed on his bed, curling under the covers. He still had laundry to do, and the dishes needed to be done, but he couldn't bother himself with getting up. His headache was killing him.

He drifted off at one point, getting some relief from the pounding in his brain. Sometimes his mind wandered to the chores he had, but he quickly forgot them. He just needed a break at the moment, or he'd start sprouting grays again. At least, that's what it felt like.

When Dick woke up, the sun was starting to set. His head wasn't as bad, and he felt better. He sat up, stretching and yawning. A kiss was placed on his cheek, arms wrapping around his waist. "Feeling better?" Wally asked. "Yeah. How did you know?" "One, you were in bed when I came home. Two, I felt your forehead, and felt it pulsing. Migraine?" "Pretty much." "Better now?" "Yeah. I've got to get some stuff done." Dick smiled, trying to stand.

"If you mean the laundry and dishes, I took care of those. You were so tired, and I had nothing to do. I stead of doing something dumb and possibly waking you, I did chores that kept me busy. Dishes are washed and put up, while the clothes have been washed, dried, and folded up. I was about to start on dinner." "How about I do dinner, and you watch?" "Sounds good. You sure you're up for it?" "Yeah. I'm sure." "Alright then. To dinner, it is."


	52. Dazed

Dick was flung into a tree, his body crashing to the ground. Deathstroke had been at it again, and Dick was trying to deal with him quickly. Right now his brain and to have turned to slow motion, the tree fuzzy and swimming. Dick swallowed a lump in his throat and closed his eyes, trying to think. What was he doing again?

Someone shouted something. It felt like it took forever for his brain to realize they were calling his name. A hand on his arm, another on his neck. It took Dick a second to realize they were there. The voice was back, but this time it was soft, soothing. They were saying something, but it just sounded like gibberish to Dick.

The hands started slowly moving him, rolling him into his back. The one that had been on his neck cupped his face, the thumb brushing against his cheek. Dick managed to crack his eyes open to see a very blurry person, yellow and orange and tan work a hint of green near the top that Dick thought he knew.

"Hey…there he is. Can you hear…" the person asked, parts of his sentence blurring out. "Sorta. Bits and pieces." Dick mumbled slowly, leaning into the hand. "Okay. That's good. Just hang on, ok?" The voice said slowly. Dick nodded, wincing at the headache he had.

Another person came over, lots of green and tan and a yellowish color near the top. "How…he?" "I think…caused him to be dazed…pretty loopy. Contact M'gann…need the bioshop. I'll stay…in case he returns." The yellow person said. The green person left, and the yellow person looked down. Or at least Dick thought he did. It looked like he was looking down.

"Hang on. M'gann is on the way. It'll be alright." The voice slowly whispered, grabbing onto Dick's hand. Dick vision was slowly becoming clearer, allowing him to tell where the colors began and where they ended. Dick moved his hand to hold the one cupping his face, arm feeling like it had a million anchors attached to it.

"I love you, Dickie. You're doing so good, babe." It took a free seconds, but Dick realized who this was. "Walls." "It's me, babe. Don't strain yourself. M'gann's almost here." "What…what happened?" "Deathstroke slung you into a tree. It collapsed on your leg, and your head was hit in the initial impact. We got the tree off, and turned you onto your back. I think you might have twisted your ankle, so I'll have to carry you for a bit." 

Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't feel a tree. And I don't feel anything from my ankle." "It's part of being dazed. M'gann thinks your mind is convincing itself that it's not in pain. It wasn't as serious as your head injury, so it's not focused on it." "Oh." "Yeah. How are you feeling?" "A little better. I don't think I can flip off of rooftops tonight, but better." "Good. M'gann landed, so we'll get you to Leslie and get you checked out. If she clears you, I'm taking you home." 

Wally picked the dazed body up, being careful to not jostle the boy. The ride to the mountain was quick, and the trip to the medbay even quicker. Leslie confirmed Wally's suspicions, and sent Dick home with orders to stay in bed for the next three days.

Wally laid Dick in the bed, covering him with the blanket. "Night, babe." "Night Walls." Wally moved to go to the couch, but Dick latched onto his wrist. "Cuddles?" Wally smiled. He could never say no to Dick. "Cuddles. Then sleeping." "Fine." Dick was going to be the death of him one day, but Wally would enjoy it.


	53. Tortured

Dick coughed as another knife landed in his thigh. It stung, adding onto the pain he felt. Cuts, bruises, burns, Dick felt it all. His wrists were chained to the wall, and his mask was half torn. Blood ran down his chin in a trail, sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

"You asleep up there, Grayson-West? You know that won't change anything. I want my information. I'll go until you're on the brink of death, then I'll rip you back. You won't escape me this time." Deathstroke snapped, grabbing his chin harshly. Dick took a shake breath in, mustering up the strongest glare he could send.

"You could just tell me. Tell me who the League is, then you won't feel pain anymore." "You mean…you'll kill me. I'm not dumb." Dick wheezed, feeling a rib press into his lung. Her probably had so many broken bones he'd be in a body cast for months. "I gave you a chance. Don't say I don't warn you." Deathstroke let go of his head again, which thumped against his chest. As long as the others were safe.

Deathstroke picked up a sword which had been over a pile of coals. "Let's see how you handle this one." Dick couldn't see Deathstroke's face, but something told him the villain was grinning under the tacky mask. Seriously, that mask made Dick cringe every time he saw it. He hadn't had the best fashion sense in the past, but at least he made up for it.

Dick had accepted the fact that he might die. He would hate it, it would tear Wally apart, but Deathstroke wouldn't get anything. Wally would be safe. Dick was willing to do anything for Wally.

Deathstroke had the sword raised, ready to find a patch of unharmed skin, however rare that was, and destroy it. Dick had lost so much blood he swore he saw three of Deathstroke with three swords. Maybe this would be the mission Dick died on. He went out being a hero, so that was all he wanted.

Before Deathstroke could bring down the sword, a figure rammed into all three of him, knocking him and the sword away from Dick's weak body. The figure moved to Dick, gently cupping his face. Dick managed to open one eye farther to see Wally in front of him, worry displayed in tears. "What did he do to you, Dickie?" "A lot. Can I go home?" "I'm taking you to Leslie. I'm going to get you out of here."

Other figures dropped down, making a loose circle around the injured bird. Wally vibrated Dick out of the cuffs, catching him so he didn't fall. Dick's blood caked the wall and the floor, and many of the weapons on the metal trays. "I'm getting Dick out of here. Can you hold him off long enough?" "Yeah. Go, take him." "His heart is slowing down. He need help, now!" A flurry of voices invaded Dick's mind, making him confused. He just wanted a nap. Deathstroke hadn't let him sleep for however long he'd been there.

Dick leaned into Wally as he ran, shivering. It was cold, and he was tired, and everything hurt. "Hang on, Dick. You're going to be fine. I promise." Wally said, holding Dick tighter. Dick tried so hard to stay awake, but it was too much. He fell unconscious, eyes sliding shut.

Wally hurriedly set Dick on a gurney, worried when there was no reaction. Leslie started immediately, instructing Wally to grab item after item. Wally zipped around the medbay, retrieving the items as quickly as possible.

It took three hours for Leslie to stabilize Dick. He had three broken ribs, four cracked, his left shoulder was dislocated, his right arm was broken, and his left ankle was sprained, not to mention the nearly fatal blood loss. He had a concussion, and would need to stay in bed for at least four weeks. He had an IV, a breathing tube, a blood drip, and a heart monitor connected to him.

Wally didn't leave Dick's side for days. He ate, and he slept, but he didn't leave. Dick was too important to leave. He couldn't be left alone, not in this state. It was just too dangerous.

The ninth day Dick had been rescued, he woke up. It was a weightless waking, as he couldn't feel anything. He could only see a white light, and he briefly wondered is he was dead. They always talked about a light at the end of the tunnel, right? 

When his sight cleared, he could see white walls, and a mop of red hair laying on the gurney. Wally was holding Dick's hand, which Dick squeezed lightly. Maybe he could wake Wally up. Wally needed to know he was alright.

Wally groaned and tried to hide his face. Dick sighed, living to sit up. His ribs and arm quickly said no. Dick hissed in pain, laying back down. His chest stung, and his head was starting to pound. Deathstroke had done a number on him.

The groan was what woke Wally up. He knew that groan. His eyes snapped open, and his body immediately sat up. He smiled down at Dick, who looked like he was barely awake. "Hey, Dickie. You ok?" "Can't…feel anything." "I know. It's a drug Leslie used, it's keeping all the pain from hitting you at once. It'll probably be a while before you can feel anything again."

"Oh." "Yeah. What do you remember?" "Waking up in a dark place chained to the wall. Deathstroke coming in a few minutes later with a tray of weapons. Probably days of torture. Then you coming in and bringing me out." "That's good. That means you're doing better. Can you sit up?" "No. I tried. My chest and arms killed me." "Alright. I'm going to go get Leslie, and she's going to check you out. Just stay with me, ok?"

Dick nodded, feeling Wally press a kiss to his forehead. Dick missed this. He missed being doted on. They'd been so busy recently, they seemed to have no time together. Dick swore when he recovered that would change.

Leslie set to work, doing test after test to make sure Dick was alright. Dick flinched at some of them, trying not to squirm and mess it up. He held onto Wally's hand tightly, which Wally had no objection to. It was just another way for him to know Dick was alive.

"Alright, you're looking good for right now. Nothing life threatening. You still need to take it easy, and stay in bed for four weeks. After four weeks are over, call me, and I'll check you out again. For now, sleep. You still need it." Leslie adjusted a few monitors, making room around Dick. Dick took Leslie's advice, eyes closing. He was going to be in a lot of pain, but he was home.


	54. Blind for how long?

Dick had been blind since birth. It wasn't a fact he liked to talk about. It made him feel weak, and useless. So much of his job depended on a skill he didn't have. He never talked about it, and never showed his unusually bright eyes.

Wally was one of the few people to know. He led Dick around new places, made sure he walked loud enough to not scare his beloved, and always did what he could to make Dick's life the most enjoyable.

Dick wore sunglasses whenever they were in public, no matter if they were inside or outside. His eyes had been the cause of bullying many times, and Dick knew many people wouldn't treat him the same if they knew. They weren't going to know.

Recently, there had been many death threats against the eldest son of Bruce Wayne. Bruce had Dick and Wally move back into the Manor, as they had more people watching after Dick. Unfortunately, the Manor had gotten new furniture, and Dick was having to relearn everything.

Bruce was working on contacts that might allow Dick to see. It was a lot of science that should conflict, but worked together. Dick was just excited to be able to see something, to not be as helpless as he thought he was. 

The team was coming to protect Dick and the other Waynes, much to the displeasure of Dick. They would have to see their leader in a position where he could barely protect himself. They didn't deserve to see that.

The older members, the ones who had known Dick for years, were saddened to see him this way. When he was Richard Grayson-West, he wasn't confident in himself. He knew he wasn't able to hide his weakness. Everyone knew he was blind. Dick lost a sense of self when he was in civies. Thankfully Bruce was doing something to help.

Dick stayed on the edges at galas. Wally explained that Dick relied on sounds a lot, and the galas were overloading his senses. He stayed as far away from the sound as he could. It helped his nerves.

The night of the gala was when the threats were agreed upon. Windows broke, there were screams, and a gunshot into the air. Wally pulled Dick under the table, hiding under the cloth. Dick burrowed into Wally's body, hands shaking. His ears rang, which made it hard to hear some things.

Wally held Dick close, rubbing circles into his back. There was fighting going on, but by Dick's lack of reaction he could guess that Dick couldn't hear it. Dick had pretty sensitive hearing, so loud noises easily disoriented him.

When the fighting stopped, Wally peeked under the table cloth. The team was standing around the unconscious bodies of the attackers. Wally led Dick out, moving him slowly enough so he could understand what they were doing. "Are you alright?" Wally asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Dick replied.

The team left the next day, and the couple were allowed to move back to their apartment. Dick was much more comfortable moving around the apartment than the giant Manor. Smaller was better, in his case.

Three weeks later, Bruce was ready to test the contacts. Dick had to close his eyes, the rush of information hitting him all at once. He'd never seen this before. All the bright and vibrant colors, added with shaped he'd never seen before was amazing. "Do they work?" "Well, I'm seeing black hair, red hair, furniture, and colors. I'd say yes." "Then keep those. Happy birthday, son."


	55. Soulmate

Dick lived in a world of soulmates and love. Everyone had a soulmate, and their soulmate had something that connected them. Dick had always loved the idea of finding his soulmate and growing old together. 

When he was eight years old, the age a soulmark appeared, nothing changed. His skin was empty, and his heart was broken. He was assured there were many ways soulmates met, soulmarks were just the most common. His Mami and Tati both had soulmarks, though. Little birds that flew around and chirped on their shoulders. 

When Dick was in the Juvenile Detention Center, he was teased and pushed around for his lack of a soulmark, and his mismatching eyes. One green and one blue eye made him a freak. Just another part of his life that was cursed. He cried himself to sleep every night, wishing his Mami and Tati were alive.

When Bruce took him in, Dick hid his eyes with sunglasses, or his mask. No one saw his eyes, besides Bruce and Alfred. He didn't even dare to show Wally, his best friend. If Wally saw, he would just think Dick was a freak too. He'd tell Dick to get the hell away from him and never to return.

Bullies at his new school teased him, always attempting to steal his glasses. Dick managed to keep them out of their grubby hands, hiding his secret. He knew the world was mean, and he knew they would jump on the chance to have material to bully him.

Dick developed a crush on Wally as the years went on, even though he knew it was hopeless. Wally had a black spot on his hand, where he would touch his soulmate for the first time. It would turn rainbow, and Wally would be happy forever. That was all Dick wanted. If he didn't have a soulmate, then he could be there for Wally when he found his.

Wally and Artemis started dating, Artemis convincing Wally somehow that they were soulmates. Something burned in Dick's chest every time he saw them together, although he knew it wasn't explainable. He felt it should be him under Wally's arm, him holding Wally's hand, him getting flowers. Dick identified the feeling as jealousy a few weeks later.

Years went on. Wally and Artemis broke up after Wally realized Artemis had been lying to him. Dick changed to Nightwing. The bullying got worse.

Dick wore a hood when he could, hiding from the people who searched for him. Wally would allow Dick to stay at his apartment when it was getting especially bad, letting him leave Blüdhaven every now and then. If Wally wasn't there, Dick used the key he was given and made sure to replace anything he ate.

Wally was open about his eyes, which we're mismatched as well. Dick hoped, but he didn't have a black mark. Wally couldn't be his; he had two marks. Dick only had one, and it was a curse. 

Dick and Wally had been in the park when the bullies managed to corner Dick, surrounding the duo. They'd pushed Wally away, leaving Dick alone. Two had grabbed his arms and a third had taken his glasses. Dick clenched his eyes shut, struggling to get out of their grips. Dick heard Wally arguing with the group, and heard a sickening crunch.

The bullies let go laughing, pushing him down before running and calling names. Wally pulled Dick into a hug pulling his hood up. He knew Dick preferred having his eyes covered. "M-My glasses. Wally, where are my sunglasses?" "I'm sorry, Dick. They crushed them. I've got a pair in the car you can use. I can grab them." "Let's just go. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we're out of sight."

Wally led Dick to his car, sitting him in the passenger seat. Wally put the pair of sunglasses on Dick's face, feeling him shake. "Hey, you ok?" "F-Fine." "No, you're not." "I'm not?" "You're not. They've done this before, haven't they?" "Not this exactly, but they've tried." "Why didn't you tell someone?" "What could they have done? I'm a freak, Wally. They'd have continued no matter what."

"Hey, look at me. You are not a freak. They're the freaks, for bullying you. You haven't done anything." "It's how I was born, Wally. They want to see my eyes." "Why would they…your soulmark. That's what it is. They want to see your soulmark." "It's not a soulmark. It's a curse, and I hate them. I've hated them for years. They've never done me any good." "Don't say that. One day you'll find your soulmate, then you'll realize they weren't a curse."

The ride home was quiet. Wally glanced over at Dick whenever he got the chance, but he wasn't noticed. Dick was staring out of the window, hands shaking. He looked like he could start crying. Out of the side of the sunglasses, Wally could see a blue eye. Wally realized that was the first time he'd seen either of Dick's eyes. Maybe that was his eye. It had to be; Dick was the only person whose eyes could be that vibrant. He wondered what the other color was.

At Wallys apartment, Dick collapsed on the couch. Wally sat in front of him on the floor, grabbing his hand. "Can I…can I see them? You don't have to show me if you don't want to, but I want to know what makes you think you're a freak." "Why?" "Because you don't need to think like that. Because you're too amazing to think of yourself as a freak. Nothing, and I repeat nothing, should do that to you."

Dick sighed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm just curious." "No, it's fine. I just…no one besides Alfred and Bruce have seen my eyes and liked them." "I know one is blue. I saw it on the ride here. I didn't mind it." "You didn't see the other." "I'd like to." 

Dick sighed again, but reached up for his glasses. Wally recognized the eyes as Dick took them off. How could he not? He saw them every time he looked in the mirror. "Dick, they're beautiful." Wally reached up. "You're just saying that." "No I'm not. They're gorgeous, Dick. They look like mine." "It can't be us, though. You've got a mark on your hand. I've only got my eyes."

"Maybe, but we're closer than anyone else I've met. Maybe were not perfect, but we're our version." Wally thread his hand through Dick's hair, kissing Dick. Dick kissed back without second thought, years of hidden emotions crashing over him. Wally finally knew.

When Wally pulled back, he smiled and moved his hand to Dick's cheek. Dick glanced down at it and gasped. "Wally, your hand." Wally looking down to see his hand now rainbow. "Looks like we're meant for each other after all. Can I have another kiss?" Dick laughed, but pulled Wally up to him. Maybe Bruce wouldn't be happy, but he wasn't Dick. He'd have to deal with it.


	56. Introducing his kid

Dick was excited. John was two months old, and they'd decided he was ready to be introduced to the department. Dick had gotten better, and was working again. He'd be off work again soon, although he wasn't revealing why until they figured it out.

Dick had John on his hip, feeling him play with his hair. He'd gotten Dick's hair, but Wally's freckles. His eyes were a mix of green and blue, making his parents proud. He'd babble, chewing on his toys. All in all, adorable.

"You're sure we have everything?" Dick asked. "I'm positive. I've checked twice. Everything is in the bag. You worry so much, and it's alright. Everything will be alright." Wally smiled, kissing Dick's forehead. "But-" "It's alright. It's going to be ok. Nothing will happen."

"You're sure?" Dick looked worried. He always worried. "I'm positive. They won't let anything happen to John. They love him too much." "They haven't met him." "They're going to love him anyway." "How are you always so sure?" "I've got you." 

Dick carried John into the department, keeping his boy close. There was a number of criminals there; anything could happen. Dick was nervous bringing John here at such a young age, but the squad™ was at work. This was the only time he'd be able to see them.

Amanda smiled as Dick walked in. "Well, it's been a while since we've seen you. Is this John?" "Yep. This is John." "He looks like you two." "We get that sometimes." "You look pretty tired." "Just a little. First time going through labor." "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. I just get tired sometimes."

"If that's the case, I'll take John and you sit down." Amanda took John and set him on her hip, directing Dick towards the chair. Dick sat down, smiling as the squad™ adored his baby. "See? I told you they'd love him."

"He was going into his worrywart state?" "Yep." "I'm not that bad." "You can be. Especially when it comes to your family." "I'm protective. I am not ashamed of it." "Didn't say it was a bad thing." "With a family of four, I have to be protective."

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. "But John doesn't have a twin." "No, he doesn't." Dick smiled. Selina squealed as she realized what he was saying. "You're pregnant!" Wally chuckled at she nearly crushed Dick in a hug. "Yep. Adam will be joining the family sometime in April." "Will John share a room with him?" "John will move to our room, and Adam will get John's room. That way, John isn't woken up by Adam crying."

"Are you going to be alright?" "Yeah. I've been through it before, so it should be easier this time." "You're sure you're not stressing yourself?" "We talked with Leslie. She said it was fine." "If you're sure. Just be careful." "I will be. If anything happens, I know Wally and the rest of my family will be there." "I can always babysit." "That would be much appreciated." "It's a deal. Now go rest. Adam is going to need you rested." "Can I have John back?" "No. He's mine." "Over my dead body."


	57. Labor

Dick woke up one night to cramps. They'd moved to the Manor again. He curled up, groaning. He knew what this was. He'd felt this before. Contractions.

Dick shook Wally's shoulder, sitting up. Adam was getting impatient, and Dick could feel it in his hips. "Wally, c'mon. Please wake up." Wally woke up immediately, hearing that edge in Dick's voice. He was in pain, and it was bad.

"Dick? Is it happening?" Wally piled pillows up and laid Dick on them. "I-I think so. It's getting bad." Dick's voice was shaky, and his hands were clenching the bedsheets. "Hang on. I'm going to get Alfred." "Don't. Don't go." Dick whimpered. "I need to get help. I have no idea how to do this on my own." Wally kissed Dick's forehead before zipping off. Dick clenched his eyes closed, feeling the pain ripple through his body

When Dick opened them again, Alfred was turning on the lights while Bruce and Wally grabbed his hands. Dick held onto them tightly, panting as he tried to think. The pain was too much, and he couldn't remember what he had been doing. Where was he?

"I need to get him morphine. It's what Leslie used last time." "Get it. Call her while you're down there. The sooner we can get her here, the sooner we have someone who has dealt with this. It must have caught him by surprise." Wally was gone again, and Bruce was suddenly hovering over him.

"Dick, I need you to listen to me. You're going to be fine. Just breathe, and hold onto me. Wally will be right back." Bruce said softly, brushing hair out of Dick's face. A thin sheen of sweat stuck some of the hair to Dick's forehead. He clung on tightly to Bruce, feeling as if a spike had been shoved into his body.

What feels like hours later (but was actually ten minutes), Wally reappeared with Leslie and the morphine. Dick relaxed as the morphine was injected into his body, some of the pain ebbing away. Wally was rubbing circles into the back of Dick's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dick could hear his siblings outside the door, chattering quietly. They had probably figured out what was going on. It wasn't often five people gathered in one room in the middle of the night with the lights on. That alone would have shown something was different.

"Looks like Adam isn't as patient as John was. We're going to need to start soon." Leslie said, moving people around so she could get to Dick easier. "He gets that…from Wally." Dick said shakily, smiling as his husband blushed. "Nice to see you're still joking. You know the drill. Ten seconds, I'll count them down. We'll have Adam out in no time."

It took longer than they expected. Adam was very stubborn, and did not want to leave, despite sending Dick into labor two and a half weeks early. Wally held onto Dick's hand tightly, swearing a bone was broken. Dick held on as if Wally was his last lifeline, and that was quiet strong for some people. Of course, Bruce's hand was probably doing no better. They had submitted to being crushed by Dick in an attempt to lessen his pain.

When Adam finally came out, Dick nearly fainted. Bruce and Leslie tended to Dick while a worried grandfather and husband took care of the newest son. Dick's grip had loosened, his body heaving in gulps of air. Bruce had taken a damp hand towel and was gently dabbing at Dick's face and neck. Leslie made sure nothing was wrong with Dick's body before checking on Bruce's hand. Dick had somehow managed to dislocate a finger, which was easily popped back into place.

Dick was doing better by the time Alfred and Wally came back with Adam. Adam had red hair, but no sign of freckles. Dick had gladly taken his son, holding Adam to his chest. He swore he'd protect both of his sons, no matter what.


	58. Weak

Adam's birth had left Dick extremely weak. He was asleep most of the day, only waking when woken. Leslie had Dick on an IV drip, and was constantly monitoring him. If she stopped, there was a chance his condition would deteriorate.

John and Adam were being taken care of by Wally and the rest of the Batfamily. They weren't allowed in Dick's room, for fear of them catching some sickness, or infecting Dick. Wally was doing everything he could to keep his mind on his sons, and not his extremely weak husband.

Bruce, Alfred, and Wally were the only ones allowed to monitor Dick when Leslie wasn't there. The others were tasked with keeping their nephews healthy until Dick could take over again. Tim and his sisters usually took care of the boys, not trusting Jason or Damian.

John, being old enough to recognize when something was wrong, kept trying to get into Dick's room. He had a hard time figuring out why he couldn't go it. The circle he turned had worked a few days ago. Why didn't it work now?

They had to keep Dick cool, or he would overheat. His body was strained, and was convinced it was cold. He usually had a few bags of ice surrounding his body, and a cool rag on his forehead. Sometimes he could be lugged out by the ice, but it was never for long. A minute, at the most. 

Wally usually fell asleep sitting next to Dick's bed, holding his hand. He didn't sleep well, not while Dick was ill. He never usually did. Dick was rarely ill, and it was always bad.

The fourth day, Dick woke up. It was slow, and it was painful. Leslie did quick tests before sending him back to sleep. He needed the rest more than he realized. His body was still overheating itself, and Leslie had to replace the bags of ice.

Dick woke again the next day, when Wally was monitoring. Wally had practically smothered Dick in kisses, worry melting away. Dick was improving. Dick chuckled and weakly attempted to push the happy speedster away. The kisses were ticking his strangely sensitive skin. Maybe giving birth to Adam had done more than he realized.

When Wally was done, he had half a mind to get Dick some water. They'd kept him on a diet of water and soup, keeping him from becoming starved or dehydrated. Dick gladly took the water, leaning into the ice. He could feel the heat bubbling up underneath his skin. It felt like a fire burning at his core.

Leslie spent more time watching Dick after that. He was awake more, and wanted to see Adam and John. The parental instinct in him needed to make sure his sons were alright. Leslie had to keep explaining to him that they might expose him to a sickness that would only make him worse, or that they would get sick. Dick hated being this weak.

It took six days before Leslie let Dick see his kids. He was sitting up, and was practically begging to see them again. He had been threatening to get out of bed and find them himself. Leslie decided it was safer just to bring them to him. He had mostly recovered anyway.

Wally was carrying Adam, John walking beside him. Dick gladly took Adam into his arms, John snuggling up beside him. Wally sat on the other side of John, smiling at Dick. Even with everything he'd been through, he always pushed through with that smile of his.


	59. Self conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before John and Adam came around.

Dick shivered as Wally's lips ghosted his neck, blowing soft puffs of air. His throat felt tight, and his body was tingling with anticipation. After months of fretting and worrying, Dick had agreed with Wally. It was going to happen sometime, and Wally said he'd be gentle.

Wally slid his hands under Dick's shirt, warm hands sliding up cold sides. Dick whimpered and grabbed Wally's hands. Wally had been trying to remove his shirt. "Did I do something?" Wally asked, pulling himself up. He was straddling Dick, but lifted himself so Dick could get out if needed. Dick deserved to feel comfortable doing what they were doing. If he did something, and Dick didn't like it, he planned on stopping it immediately.

"C-Can we leave my shirt on? I don't like looking at my scars." Dick blushed, looking away from Wally. Wally kissed Dick's cheek, grabbing his hand. "Whatever you need. Why don't you like look at them? They're beautiful." "They're not beautiful. They're hideous." "No they're not. I've told you before, and I will tell you until the end of time: they're absolutely beautiful. I don't care if for some reason you end up looking like Deadpool, I will still love you. Scars don't mean anything to me, other than that you're a survivor. You're beautiful, inside and out."

"I don't understand how you can love them. All they do is mar my skin." "No they don't. They highlight how strong you are. I'm not going to push you to if you don't want to, but can I see them? You don't have to look, but I like seeing them." Dick was silent for a beat, and Wally was scared he'd screwed up months of gentle reassurances when Dick nodded.

Wally slowly pushed the shirt up, waiting in case Dick decided to stop him. When he'd pulled it all the way off, Dick shivered. Wally kissed his collarbone, his hands warming Dick's chest up. Dick slowly relaxed under Wally, and he was no longer frightened of Dick feeling forced. If Dick said stop, he'd still stop.

A soft moan slipped past Dick's lips as Wally's lips found some spot near his collarbones. "Found it." Wally whispered cheekily. "What?" "Your sweet spot. You like that, don't you?" Wally nipped at the spot, making Dick squeak. He couldn't deny it felt…strangely pleasant. Wally moved his lips to a scar, kissing it softly. Dick gasped softly, one hand threading through Wally's hair.

Wally continued kissing at Dick's scars, sometimes leaving love bites on the skin. Dick's skin jumped every time Wally placed a kiss. It didn't feel right, having something as valuable as Wally's lips on a spot as detestable as his scars. Dick tried to whimper, to get Wally to stop, but his body wouldn't let him. He hated this and loved it at the same time.

Wally seemed to sense the war going on inside of Dick, and moved back. Dick whined, mind torn between pulling Wally back, or ending it there. Wally gently shushed Dick and pressed kisses to his face, cupping his cheeks. "It's alright. I won't go further if you don't want me to." "Hgn. What?" Dick's mind was absolutely scrambled.

"I think we need to stop for tonight. You're getting very weird. Let's get you some water, and see if we can tone back that craziness in your head." Wally moved so he sat beside Dick, instead of straddling him. Dick whimpered at Wally's absence, needing the speedster more than he realized.

Wally piled pillows up and say Dick against them, feeling his forehead. Dick was a little warm, but nothing unusual for what Wally had been planning. He was definitely a little loopy, and Wally wondered if Dick was on any pain medication and didn't tell him.

After getting Dick water and in a comfortable position, Wally tried to figure out what had happened. Dick had clearly been hesitant, but couldn't seem to respond to anything. His grip had only been getting looser on Wally's hair, and his voice had been getting softer.

"Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally asked, using a gentle tone Dick never heard him use with anyone else. Dick tried to say something, but all he could do was whimper. "Hey, it's alright. Breathe, just breathe. You're safe." Wally gently shushed Dick, covering him with the blanket.

Dick latched onto Wally's arm, pulling the speedster down with him. "Ok, you are getting way weird. As much as I love you, I don't think you're in the right mindset for this." Dick didn't respond, he just cuddled into Wally's side. Wally slowly placed an arm around Dick's waist, very worried. It wasn't until the next morning Dick was back to normal, and they were both very confused on what happened. Nevertheless, Dick remained very cuddly, and Wally couldn't complain. Maybe they'd find out one day.


	60. Feathers

Everybody was born with wings. They changed over a person's lifetime, color, shape, and size changing according to how a person lived their life. The only bad thing was that wings could be stolen.

When Dick was a child, Tony Zucco stole his family's wings before killing them. Dick was left in the detention center at Gotham, as his wingless presence was considered a threat to winged children. No one cared for him. He was kept in a section meant for wingless people, but he was the only one there.

Bruce Wayne found the fallen bird, and took him in. Dick always had a blanket hanging around his shoulders, hiding his lack of wings. Bruce didn't mind if he did, but he wished he could find Dick's wings.

There were many ways you could steal wings. You could cut them off, but they would grow back. Besides, the thief always left a mark that got them caught. However, if you stole the feathers, the wings disappeared. The feathers formed a glowing sphere, which could be contained in just about anything. Zucco had stolen Dick's feathers.

As Dick met more people, he found himself shunned. Even when he was merely walking, mothers pull their children away and fathers glared at him. Bruce always pulled Dick to his side, glaring back. Dick was just a child.

Dick learned to fear people. He was extremely shy, hiding behind Bruce or someone he knew when there were strangers nearby. He rarely talked, and always hid his back. If anyone started getting to curious, Dick would end up hiding until they left.

It took months before Bruce got Dick to let him see his back. There was a smooth back, uncommon for them. There were white scars where they'd been stolen, and Dick had clearly been messing with them. There were little red scratches, deliberate in their mission.

Bruce rubbed the scars gently, feeling Dick tremble. He had no idea what it must have been like to lose wings. He'd had his all his life. To be without them, and for years. Dick was so much stronger than he thought.

Bruce decided it would be better for Dick to have someone to relate to. Barry's nephew, Wally, had his wings cut off at the age of seven, so he knew what it was like to lose your wings. Maybe he could help Dick warm up to people.

Dick was on the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, nervous. He was always nervous around other people, besides Bruce and Alfred. Maybe Wally was just a bully who forgot how it felt.

Bruce walked in with a redheaded boy behind him. Dick shrank into the couch, pulling the blanket closer. Bruce motioned for the redhead to sit on the couch and knelt down in front of Dick. "It's alright. This is Wally. Barry and I decided it might be a good idea for you to meet him." Dick nodded nervously, biting his lip.

"I'll be outside the door. If he makes a move, call me." Bruce whispered, gently squeezing Dick's shoulder before moving back. Dick watched as Bruce left the room, throat tightening at the fear of being alone.

"I'm Wally." "I'm Dick." "I hear you had your wings stolen." "Feathers." "Sorry. I know they can be…a touchy subject." "You do?" "I had mine cut off by my drunk and abusive father. They've grown back, but I know how it feels to lose them. I thought the bullying would never end." "They bully you too?" "Yeah. I know how it feels. I'm sorry about your wings. I know it doesn't do much, saying sorry, but I am."

"Thanks. I'm…sorry about your dad. I had one, but he was really good. Then I got Bruce." "Did something happen?" "A man named Tony Zucco stole our feathers. The night we were supposed to perform, the lines were sabotaged. They died. Nothing's been the same." Dick closed his eyes, hiding in his blanket. The lost wings stung his back.

"Can I…hug you? I know it's kind of early, and if you don't want, you don't have to, but I know how this feels. They sting, don't they?" "A little, and I don't mind if you do, just be careful." "Will do. If anything I do hurts you or unsettles you, all you have to do is say so." Wally slowly wrapped his arms around Dick, being careful to not touch the place wings were supposed to be.

Dick melted into Wally's touch, having missed the feeling. Because of his fear of people, he didn't allow anyone to hug him. He didn't realize how much he'd missed this. Wally smiled as Dick leaned into his body, knowing how he felt. Wally had felt it himself, when all he could do was hide his back.

After that first meeting, they were stuck like glue. They went together if they went anywhere, and they always walked shoulder to shoulder. Wally kept a fluffy yellow wing draped across Dick's shoulders, hiding the lack of wings. Dick kept his head down when they walked, rubbing his wrists.

Bruce kept searching for Tony Zucco, hoping to find the feathers he'd stolen. Dick's anxiety had been getting worse recently, his fear of people influencing it. Wally was the only person outside of his family that he could talk to. The sooner Bruce found his feathers, the sooner he would get better. In the meanwhile, he and Wally could do whatever possible to keep his anxiety at a constant.

Sometimes Wally slept over, holding Dick close. Dick always asked if Wally would stay over when he had really bad days, and Wally always said yes. They always woke up a tangle of limbs, but they didn't mind. As long as Dick was alright, Wally was willing to do pretty much anything.

Dick had panic attacks, which often caused him to sleep for hours. When he could, Wally would gently grab Dick's hands and do anything he could think of to calm him down. Sometimes that meant wrapping his wings around Dick and hiding them, others it meant just letting Dick hold his hand and work it out himself. Whatever happened, Dick always ended up asleep on Wally's chest for at least the next two hours.

Bruce grew to expect the speedster. There might be mornings Dick would trudge down the stairs with Wally right beside him. Dick could be in the library, and Wally would be playing with his hair. He would be in the cave, and Dick was on the trapeze while Wally watched.

Wally was fiercely protective of Dick, not letting anyone he didn't know near until he knew their name. Dick hid under Wally's wing, and didn't come out until it was safe. Barry was excited to see if the boys would end up closer than they were. Bruce didn't care what they did, as long as they didn't take it past kissing yet.

When Jason and Tim had been adopted, there was a gala held. There were going to be many important people there, and Dick was expected to be on his best behavior. Wally could be there, but they couldn't be them. They couldn't hold hands, and Wally couldn't hide Dick under his wing. Dick wanted to cry.

Dick stayed by Bruce and Wally, receiving many glares and many whispers. Wally wanted to go over and knock anyone who talked badly about Dick off their high horse, but he knew the rules. If he didn't follow, he wouldn't get to see Dick as often. 

A window crashed, silencing the gala. Bruce and Wally extended their wings, forming a barrier around Dick. Black feathers mixed with yellow, hiding the eldest Wayne sibling. Dick was looking around frantically, trying to find his brothers. 

A loud screeching filled the air, making everyone drop to their knees. Everyone, that is, besides Dick. He was unaffected, besides finding it annoying. He knelt down and put his hands on Wally's shoulders, turning his head to look at Bruce. Both were in agony.

The crunch of broken glass made Dick look up. He froze when he saw the face he'd been hoping to avoid. This was the man that stole his feathers, that killed his parents. This was Tony Zucco.

Zucco smiled at Dick, sick glee in his eyes. "Found you. It's been a few years, hasn't it? How has life been?" Dick remained silent, glancing down at Wally. He was curled up, trying to get away from the noise. "Of course. Little bird found a friend. Well, I don't think we can call you a bird. You have no wings. No feathers."

Tony walked closer, grin getting wider. Wally growled, attempting to sit up before collapsing. Dick grabbed Wally's arm, trying to keep the speedster down. Maybe he could keep Wally safe.

Tony stepped over Tim, barely missing his neck. Dick backed away from the crazed man, making sure to not step on anybody. Tony kept advancing, pulling a gun from his waistband. Dick backed into a hallway and quickly turned the corner, running into his room. He opened the window before hiding under the bed. This was like his worst nightmare come true.

Tony came into the room, looking for the boy he'd tortured. Dick held his breath, watching Tony run to the window. He really wished he had his wings, so he could fly away and hide. Maybe he could come back and figure out what that sound is.

The feet disappeared, and Dick sighed. Tony was gone. He waited a minute, just to be sure. He had no idea how Tony's mind worked. When he didn't hear anything, he slipped from under the bed and turned towards the door.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. A cloth was placed over his mouth, and someone was breathing on his ear. "I will always find you. You will never escape." Zucco's voice hissed. Dick struggled, trying to get away. He needed to get to his family.

He had to take a breath. The second he did, the room swam and his body went limp. He felt one arm wrap around his stomach and slung him over a shoulder. His stomach rolled, and Dick had to shut his eyes. He found unconsciousness would be better than being awake, and quickly stopped fighting.

When he woke again, laying on his side, he could hear faint music. It was familiar, and it brought a sense of home with it, as well as a sense of danger. A sense of death. He'd heard this at a death.

"Familiar, ain't it? This was their music, the night they died. You were supposed to die with them. I suppose we can…recreate the event." Tony chuckled, walking behind him. 

They were on a trapeze platform. Dick could see a tent surrounding them, and could see something shining at the bottom. Something very familiar. "Those are your feathers down there. That's the spot you're going to die. You get your wings back, but who cares? You ain't gonna be using them anytime soon." Dick shivered as a cold hand latched onto the back of his neck, pulling him up.

Dick gulped as he looked down. His hands were shackled in front of him, and his ankles were tied together. "Ready to die?" Tony hissed, pushing him towards the edge.

Somehow, Dick managed to twist around and grabbed onto the edge of the platform, holding on tightly. Tony looked surprised, not expecting Dick to resist. Dick was panting as his fingers slid, looking for something to grab.

"Looks like you still have a little circus in you. I'll have to crush that." Tony stepped on one of Dick's hands, causing the fingers to lose any grip they had. Dick grit his teeth, swinging his arm onto the platform.

Dick could hear the flap of wings, heading towards the tent. At the moment, he was more concerned with staying on the platform. He kicked his leg up, getting it over the edge. "Cute. But you're done." Zucco kicked Dick's shoulder, sending him off the platform completely.

Arms wrapped around Dick's waist, keeping him from falling. Dick looked over his shoulder to see a tuft of red hair, and three others flying beside him. "Nice timing." Dick smiled. "Let's get you out of here." "Wait. The light on the floor, those are my feathers. I need to get to them."

Wally descended, watching as the three fought Zucco. Zucco didn't seem to notice the boyfriends yet, occupied with the three Waynes. As soon as Wally landed, he vibrated Dick's chains, pulling them off of him. Dick picked up the jar, holding it to his chest. After nine years, he had them again.

Zucco noticed the shift in light. "No!" He fired a shot towards Dick, who was tackled by Wally. "Now we go!" "I'm with you!" Dick ran with Wally, holding his feathers close. They pushed past the entrance of the tent, running to hide behind a trailer.

Dick slid to the ground, panting. Wally slid next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. I'm alright. Even better, now that I have my feathers back." "We should probably call the police." "If we do, they might arrest the others." "True."

Dick closed his eyes, leaning into Wally. "I was scared." "I know. I'm not letting him near you ever again." Wally promised, kissing Dick's forehead. He meant it, even if it meant he had to track down Tony Zucco.

The other Waynes appeared, out of breath. "Where is he?" "He got away. Are you alright, Dick?" Bruce panted. "I'm fine. Even better, really." Dick uncurled to show the jar, which was cracked. "Looks like it's struggling to keep them in."

"He stole them? When?" Jason huffed. "Nine years ago. I was seven." "You've had no wings for nine years? Don you know how far into depression you're supposed to be?" "Yeah. But I'm not." "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" 

Dick chuckled, allowing Wally to help him up. They formed a loose circle, waiting for Dick to reveal his wings. Dick honestly couldn't remember what they looked like.

Dick opened the jar, skin crawling with anticipation. The feathers quickly slipped out, swirling around him. The rest had to shield their eyes, the light was so bright. Wally had never seen anything as bright as that.

When the light died down, Dick was standing their with large feathery wings. It was navy blue, like the sky, and had stars on them. When Dick moved, the stars changed. "Night wings." Wally whispered, reaching out to stroke the feathers.

Night wings were the rarest of wings. They were filled with the night sky, the stars always shining. Position them right, and you could see the moon. They were said to be some of the softest feathers ever. Wally could confirm that. "They're beautiful." "I know. Guess I better learn how to fly." "You've got four teachers, right here." "I can't wait."


	61. Even speedsters get sick

Wally was not expecting to wake up with a headache. He wasn't expecting his body to hurt, nor for his skin to feel like it was submerged in ice. Even with Dick pressed against his stomach, he was freezing.

Wally shivered and leaned into Dick, pulling him closer. Dick woke up, concerned when he felt Wally shaking. Even in the Arctic, Wally was never cold. The chattering teeth was also concerning.

"Walls? You alright?" Dick asked, turning around. "Cold. Everything hurts." Wally mumbled, snuggling into Dick. "You're sick. Let's take care of that." Dick said sadly, but kept a small smile on his face. If Wally saw, he needed to be reassuring.

Dick pulled away, tucking Wally in. Wally groaned, trying to grab Dick's hand. "I know, babe. But I need to get you some things, so you can get better. I'll put on Star Wars if you let me get this." Wally whimpered, but laid down again. Dick kissed Wally's forehead, not caring about germs in that particular moment.

Dick got a hand towel, a bowl and glass of water, and snacks for the speedster. Wally was tossing and turning, clenching his stomach tightly. Dick set the items on the counter, then grabbed Wally's hand. Wally held on tightly to Dick's hand, whimpering softly.

"I know, babe. Just hang on. You'll be feeling better in no time." Dick whispered softly, pressing gentle kisses to Wally's face. Wally leaned into the kisses, needed the touch. Dick didn't realize how much better he made Wally feel.

Dick placed the now damp towel on Wally's forehead, cooling the burning boy down. Wally groaned again, head pressing into the pillow. "I know, Walls. I know. But I'm here, and I'm not leaving until you're better." 

Dick stayed beside Wally, giving kisses and cuddles throughout the day. Wally had a high fever at least, burning up and sleeping restlessly. Dick called Bruce and told him he was unable to work today, and that he needed someone to patrol Blüdhaven. Bruce reluctantly agreed to send Tim, knowing there was something besides a business meeting going on. Dick's job didn't have business meetings.

Wally suffered from fever dreams. They didn't happen often, and Wally rarely got sick, but they happened nonetheless. He dreamed of his father, of his mother, of abuse. He pleaded with an unknown figure to stop, to leave him alone. Dick had never seen Wally have a fever dream before.

Bruce landed outside Dick's window, looking in. Dick was sitting next to the bed, holding a struggling Wally down. His face showed panic, and his voice betrayed fear. Bruce couldn't understand what Dick was saying, but his body language was tense, which meant it wasn't good.

Bruce slipped into the apartment, closing the window behind. "It's alright, Wally. Just breathe, calm down. You're safe, no one will hurt you." Dick sounded close to tears. This was scaring him, and Bruce knew it.

Bruce set a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick jumped, eyes wild. "It's alright, Dick." "I've never seen him like this. I-I don't know what's wrong." Dick stuttered. "I know, it's alright. It's a fever dream. He's alright." "H-He's not answering, he's not responding, I can't get him to calm down." "I know. But you need to calm down too. You'll go into a panic attack if you don't, and Wally doesn't need that. Take a breather, I'll watch over him."

Dick stepped outside of the door, sliding down the wall. Bruce turned to the bed, where the squirming boy laid. Bruce pulled grapple line out and tied Wally's torso to the bed, holding the arms down. Wally was mumbling, head tossing around.

"No, dad, please. Stop, I'm sorry." Wally begged. "He's not here. It's alright, Wally. Dick's waiting for you to get better. He needs you to get better. Your father can never hurt you again." Bruce whispered, rubbing his thumb against Wally's shoulder.

Wally stilled, panting harshly. Bruce heard Dick shift, standing again. He quickly removed the cable, hoping his son didn't get angry at him. He only had so many limbs.

Dick leaned against the doorframe, looking drained. "Is he alright?" "For now. What about you?" "I'm fine. Just…worried." "He's never been this sick, has he?" "No. I'm worried this isn't just a fever. His body would have already worked through it if it was. He's still sick." "Whatever it is, he seems to be getting better." "Hopefully." "Get some rest, Dick. I can take care of him." "If you're sure. And Bruce?" "Hm?" "Don't use grappling line on my boyfriend again."


	62. Concussion

The first thing Dick registered was that his head hurt, a lot. The second thing was that he was on something very soft, and it was quiet. He could faintly hear cars below, but barely. He was high up, but he couldn't feel any wind. Inside, maybe? It hurt to think.

Someone gently shushed him, cupping his face. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe." A familiar voice said softly. Dick tried to pry his eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. "I can't open my eyes." "I know. You're tired, and probably too weak to open them. I'm here, and I'm going to take care of you."

A kiss was placed on his cheek, and Dick knew who this was. "Walls." "It's me. Just relax. You've got a pretty bad concussion." "What happened?" Dick realized his voice sounded like a cat being grabbed by the tail. It was horrible.

"You went out on patrol a few nights ago. We tried calling you a few times, but we couldn't get anything. Bruce found you using the tracker in your suit, and I went to get you. You were in an alley, covered in cuts and bruises. You weren't awake. You've been out three days." Wally explained slowly, giving Dick water and checking some of the injuries.

"Do we know what happened?" "Tim pulled a camera from a store across the street. It shows glimpses, and then there was a flash in the alley. Three masked guys ran out, one holding a gun. We assume that's the weapon that knocked you out. If not, it's the weapon that wounded you. The others are doing everything they can to find out more. Do you remember anything?"

Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "Going on patrol. Hearing a scream for help. Then nothing." "Alright. Don't push yourself. Let's go back to sleep. I'll take a few days off of work, and start with you." "Will you hold me?" "Of course. Let me change, then I'm all yours."

Wally kissed Dick's cheek again before his hands left. Dick could head rummaging, and then the movement of clothes somewhere to his left. He briefly wondered what he was wearing when Wally slipped into the bed, handing him something. "Guess who I found?" "Who?"

Wally smiled. "Peanuts. Bruce found a box at the Manor from when we were moving, and he was inside. There were a few other things, which I'll show you once you're better." Dick snuggled the small elephant to his chest, leaning into Wally. Wally wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I love you." "I love you too, Wally."


	63. Undercover

Once again, Batman was assigning the team a mission. There were reports of Juvenile Detention Center prisoners going missing. Not, just any Juvenile Detention Center, no. This was the Gotham Detention center.

Batman assigned Dick and Wally to go undercover and find out what was going on. Dick was nervous about returning, fears about his past swirling in his head. Luckily Zatana was giving Dick a ring that changed his appearance, should anyone from his past see him. Wally and the backup team were the only ones who could see through the ring.

They made their way into the Detention Center easily, blending in. Dick had been very particular about how he looked, saying it mattered to the inmates. How you looked determined where you stood. He had hair swept to the right that went down to his chin, shaved off on the left. He had a tattoo on his neck, a dragon that slithered up to his cheek. He still had black hair, but his eyes were a cruel yellow.

Many of the younger kids backed away from him, whispering to themselves. Very few inmates had the gall to rip off their sleeves, showing their muscles. He was covered in scars as well, showing he had experience. Many wondered what he did.

In the courtyard, a group of boys walked up. Dick ignored them, bench pressing weights. Wally was sitting next to him, nervous. He didn't feel like he fit in. He knew Dick didn't, but he could play it off. Wally stuck out with his red hair.

"So, you're the newbies." The ringleader asked. "What's it to you?" Dick asked, boredom lacing his voice. Wally knew he could lift a lot, but he didn't even sound strained. "I run this place. If anyone new comes in, we tell em the rules." "Ya hear that, Walls?" "Hear what?" "I hear a little bitch talking to me."

The leader growled. "My name's Tomcat." "So, a scaredy cat. Need a group of people to protect you when you piss off the wrong person? That's sad. At least when I start a fight I can finish it on my own." Dick scoffed, sitting up. He had barely broken a sweat. "I don't know who you are." "Name? Broken Wings. Now run along before you get in too deep. Unlike you, I'm not scared of a fist fight." Dick stood up, offering Wally his hand. At this point, the inmates had noticed something going on.

Tomcat growled. "You've got a lot of nerve." "Better to have a lot than to have none." "You insolate little-" "Little what? Heaven forbid he says something he regrets, Walls. I'd have to tear him a new one." Dick looked towards Tomcat, amusement in his eyes. "That's it! Here, now. Let's settle this." Tomcat growled, rolling his sleeves up. "Finally! I was wondering when you'd grow a pair."

Tomcat swung at Dick's head. Dick dodged it, elbowing him in the back and kneeing him in the stomach. Tomcat collapsed, and Dick clicked his tongue. "What wrong? Can't live up to your words? Get up, if you think you can keep going. If not, just lay there and cry. That's all you're good for." 

Tomcat stumbled to his feet, his nose bleeding. Dick saw the guards running over, and knew he had to keep the act up. "Back off! This is my fight." Dick barked, making the cops stop. "How the hell are you doing that?" Kaldur asked. "What, you didn't think I was innocent, did you?" Dick smirked as Tomcat lunged at him again.

Dick knocked Tomcat out with a single punch to the chin. He crumpled to the ground, groaning softly. "Anyone else? I'm warmed up, ready to go!" Dick taunted. No one moved besides Wally, who grabbed Dick's hand. Dick wrapped his arm around Wally's waist, glaring at the crowd. They quickly dispersed, including the officers. Someone dragged Tomcat's unconscious form away. 

Dick sat Wally on the bench, grabbing his face. "Did I scare you?" Dick whispered. "A little. I've never seen you like that." Wally said shakily. "I'm sorry. I know I sounded like your dad. I didn't mean to scare you." Dick kissed Wally's cheek, sitting next to him. "Just...promise me once the mission is over you won't yell like that again." "I promise. Do you want to go inside, to the cell?" Wally nodded. 

Dick led Wally back, keeping an arm around his shoulders. He hated acting like that, but he knew it would get him closer to the source. He hated that Wally had to be there to see it. Wally didn't belong in a place like this.

Wally laid down on the bottom bunk, shivering out of fear. Dick laid next to him and wrapped him in a hug, gently shushing him. "Don't cry. They get mad if you cry." "How do you?" "It happened to me. Remember? The guards weren't nice to anyone." "Oh. I'm sorry." "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Just relax. I'll wake you for lunch."

Wally fell asleep, snuggling into Dick's body. Even at seventeen, this boy had managed to have one last growth spurt, and was taller than him. Wally didn't mind most of the time, just letting Dick hold him. One day it might be different, but he liked being held.

When he was woken, Dick was sitting up. "I know it's not quite lunch yet, but we need to talk about a few things. Things that can determine what condition we get out of here in." Wally sat up, grabbing Dick's hands. Dick sat across from him with a sigh. "Those guys are going to come back, looking to get even. And they know you're with me, which is going to make you a target. As long as I'm near you, you'll be fine. I need you to stay with me, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Wally nodded, gently squeezing Dick's hands.

"Alright. We need to give you a name, so they don't try for revenge afterwards. Is Baywatch alright?" "Yeah." "Okay. There's going to be a lot of gossip at lunch. News travels fast in here. I really need you to stick with me then. If you hear whispering, ignore it unless it's a threat. If it's a threat, tell me and we'll get out of there." "Seems like you have this figured out." "Three months in here at the age of eight teaches you a lot of things. Just stick with me, and everything will be alright."

They made their way to the cafeteria, Dick's arm around Wally's waist the entire time. Any conversation stopped the second Dick stepped into the hall, waiting for a shout. Dick just moved forward, pulling Wally with him. The whispers quietly picked up, just like Dick said they would. 

Dick and Wally sat at a table near the door, should Wally need a quick escape. Wally could hear a group of girls behind them, whispering and giggling. "How old do you think he is?" "Old enough to get a tattoo." "I know that, but what age is he?" "Are you asking if he's old enough?" "I am." "Well, here's a better question: who's the top and who's the bottom?"

Wally blushed as he realized what they were talking about. "The redhead is definitely the bottom. With the way Broken Wings was standing next to him, with that arm around his waist? He radiates top energy." "Maybe he's a power bottom." "Mm, doubt it. He was way too quiet. Power bottoms speak up. He didn't say a word until we left. Think Tomcat'll try to challenge him again?" "Definitely. You know he doesn't take well to insolence." "But no one's ever knocked him out before. I think Broken Wings will be able to knock some sense into him better than that looney old psychiatrist."

Wally flashed a worried look towards Dick. "I hear em, too. Let's finish up, then go back to the cell. Better to get you out of here before old Tomcat gets here." "Wings, don't. You're already putting yourself in so much danger. We haven't even gotten a peep about why they're disappearing." "And what better way than to cause trouble and done the head staff? I have a feeling that looney old psychiatrist might have something to do with this."

Dick laid his hand out on the table, an invitation. Wally grabbed it, and Dick tightened his grip. "Be careful. Get too far in, I may never get you back." "I know. I won't get too far. I'm not going to let myself be taken from you." Dick's rubbed his thumb against the back of Wally's hand.

"I told you. He's the top. Comforting the bottom in a stressful situation. Redhead clearly hasn't been in here before. He has." "Shame. I'm sure we can convince him to see our side." "You think we can talk to them without having a target of Tomcat? Yeah right." "That's scaredy cat, by the way." Dick called over to the girls. "Wings." Wally sighed. "It's alright, Baywatch. Just…selling the act." "You're selling it too well. I keep thinking maybe this is a you I've never seen before." "I promise, once this is over, you'll never see it again."

Wally nodded, letting his eyes slip closed as Dick pressed a kiss to his fingers. "If you need to back out, just say so. We can make a cover-up. We can say you got transferred. I won't judge if you need to. The team won't either." "I need to go through with this. It'll avoid suspicions." "The nightmares?" "The faster we do this, the sooner I can get out and deal with them. I suppose that means causing trouble." "It does."

Tomcat and his crew walked in, Tomcat sporting a bruise on his chin and a limp. Dick couldn't help but smirk, knowing Tomcat got what he deserved. He'd been trying to start something he wasn't able to support. Wally noticed Tomcat, and paled slightly. Tomcat looked like a younger version of his dad. It seemed there were reminders everywhere.

"That's my table, newbie." Tomcat snarled. "Funny. I don't see your name on it, and you weren't here when I sat down. I think that makes it my table for today." Dick answered coolly, still holding Wally's hand. "Wings, you've already caused trouble today." Wally said, playing along. "What's life without a little trouble, Baywatch?" 

"A life that keeps you from getting beat up." "Strange. I seem to remember you being knocked out, not me. Now run along before I knock you out again." Dick shooed Tomcat away with his hand, glaring at the boy. Tomcat scoffed, but moved on. The gang followed, some shooting glares to the ebony. "You really think this will get you closer?" Wally whispered. "Without a doubt. The ones who cause more trouble go to therapy first, to try to calm them down sooner."

Sure enough, Dick was the first inmates taken for therapy. Wally sat in the cell, playing with his sleeve as other inmates talked about his boyfriend. He felt a pit in his stomach, making him want to hide. "Are you alright, Wally?" M'gann asked. "Yeah. Just worried. Dick's putting himself in too much trouble." "It's in his nature. He can't stay out of a fight." "It's not that. He's just willing to get the mission done quickly, without regard to his own safety."

The alarms went off, startling Wally. "The psychiatrist is the kidnapper! Tried to take me, and I could really use some backup!" "I'm stuck in the cell." "We're on our way." The conversation ended, and Wally was left to sit in the cell, worrying that the team could get there in time to save his boyfriend.

The alarms turned off after ten minutes, which made Wally curious. "Is it over?" "We caught him. Dick got sedated, but Kaldur has him. The police will search the facility and all of the records to try and find them. In the meantime, we're getting you and Dick out. The commissioner knew there were undercover heroes here, and will be able to help us. Until then, you'll need to watch over Dick." "I can do that."

They were released a day later, Dick still under the influence of the drug. It was something the psychiatrist had come up with, a very powerful drug that left the victim powerless for days. Dick wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Wally and sleep forever. Wally? Well, he wasn't complaining. The snuggles kept the nightmares away. All in all, not a bad mission.


	64. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. I'll give warnings before each smut chapter.

It wasn't Wally's fault. He and Dick had been in Central City, getting a snack, when his attention happened to be drawn to Dick's jeans. His, unusually tight, jeans. Dick never wore jeans that tight. Wally felt himself blush and looked away, trying to avoid looking down there again. It was Dick's body, and Wally had no right to it. Yeah, they were married, but that didn't mean he could just go defiling Dick anywhere.

The more Wally looked at Dick's outfit, the more he realized it was intentional. Skinny jeans, and a tight-fitting muscle tee that just happened to hug his curves perfectly? Wally wasn't stupid, and he knew Dick wasn't either. Dick had done this on purpose. Wally cursed his hormones, which were starting to make him feel flustered.

At the apartment, Wally had to restrain himself from just pinning Dick to the bed. He was playing with Wally, walking with an extra swing in his hips. Dick always walked with a slight swing, but this was exaggerated. Wally had to step into another room at one point, or he would risk losing himself. He had to get a grip.

"Walls? You alright?" Dick asked, leaning against the doorframe. "You're teasing me on purpose, aren't you? The jeans, the shirt, the walk. You're trying to drive me mad." Wally groaned, leaning against the wall. "Mm, not mad. Just…a little wanting. It's been months since that first time, and I want to try again." "Dick, you got so weird, and I don't even know what happened." "I think I do. Just trust me, okay? I'm ready."

Dick's lips met his, soft and sweet. Wally swore Dick used chapstick, but never found any. There was no way his lips were that soft without some sort of additional help. Wally dared to try something and swept his tongue across the seam of Dick's lips, trying to see if he could, perhaps, start things out.

Dick opened his mouth, leaning into Wally's body now. Wally darted in, taking the opportunity to explore everything. Dick moaned, and Wally knew there was no way they were not doing it tonight. They were both hot and bothered, and Dick knew what he was doing. Dick consented, and Wally consented, and Wally thought that maybe, maybe he could finally claim what was his.

They pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. "You're sure about this?" Wally asked, one last time. He had to be sure. "I'm positive. Do you want to do this, or do you want to wait?" "Oh, you've got me turned on, pretty bird. You're not getting rid of me now." "Good. Bed?" "Bed. Are you more rough, or gentle?" "I get plenty of rough during work hours." "Gentle it is. I'll do my best to keep you walking in the morning. I can't promise you won't be sore, but you'll be walking." "Thanks."

Wally picked the ebony up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Like the view?" "It'd be better without as many clothes." "Good thing we agree on that. Brace yourself." Wally carefully slung Dick onto the bed, hearing him giggle as he landed. "You are too cute." "Yeah, yeah. Get down here and kiss me again." Wally laughed and complied, straddling the younger as he kissed him again.

Wally broke the kiss long enough to pull their shirts off and let Dick get a breath before he was pressed against Dick's body, hands roaming around the toned muscles. He could feel Dick's bulge pressing against his stomach, and he briefly wondered how he managed to captivate this beauty into his life.

Dick let out a low moan as Wally's lips attached to his neck, almost immediately finding his sweet spot. Wally nibbled on the skin, smirking at the sounds it drew from Dick's kiss swollen lips. Dick's hands wrapped around his neck, one entwining into his hair. "Wally, please." He whimpered, needing more. He needed Wally.

"You're sure about this? There's no going back." "I'm positive. I married you, remember? If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have dated your for nine years, then married you." "I know, but this is for me. I don't want to hurt you." "You won't hurt me. But if you don't hurry up, I'll go from waiting to flipping us over and riding you." "And you say I'm impatient."

Wally unbuttoned Dick's pants before pulling them down, rubbing circles on the inside of his thigh. Dick shivered, his boxers feeling tight. Those jeans Wally was wearing couldn't feel too good either. "Okay, those jeans have to go, or I'm going to go insane. I have a feeling you would too." Dick groaned, moving his hands down to Wally's waistband. 

Wally groaned as some restriction was taken away, dropping his head onto Dick's shoulder. "You alright?" "Yeah. Was nearly driven crazy by just losing some restriction." "Then let's get it all off." "There are times I'm glad you're the one doing all the hacking stuff, because you are a genius." "Thank you."

Wally went back to kissing Dick once everything was shed, reaching for the lube. With his speed, it was imperative he had lube instead of something like spit. Spit wasn't a great lubricant anyway, and in order for nothing to get damaged, Wally needed sufficient supplies. 

Dick moaned as one finger pushed past his rim, trying to remain relaxed. The lube was cold against his skin, and Dick leaned into Wally to warm up. Wally was like a portable heater that was allowed everywhere. Wally shushed him softly and pressed hisses to his face, being slow with his movements. "Not fun?" "Not at the moment. It'll get better." "And you know that how?" "I went to Roy after the first fiasco. He explained a few things to me."

Wally nodded, connecting their lips again. He slipped a second finger in next to the first, massaging Dick's thigh. Dick moaned again, although it was swallowed by the kiss. A slight hint of pleasure was spinning inside of Dick's brain, making its way to his body. Wally slipped the third in, pumping his fingers faster than before. He knew Dick wanted this, and he was willing to give Dick anything. If it meant giving him the world, Wally would gladly hand it over.

Wally pulled his fingers out, wrapping Dick's legs around his waist. Wally kissed Dick as he pushed in, trying to distract the acrobat from the pain. Nevertheless, Dick hissed and dug his head into Wally's chest, fingers digging into Wally's back. "I know, I've got you, babe. I won't move until you tell me to." Wally whispered, massaging Dick's hips and thighs. Dick whimpered, wondering how anyone could like pain whilst doing this.

After a few minutes, Dick let out a shaky breath. "You can move." Wally pulled back before thrusting back in, making Dick yelp as it brushed his prostate. He could've sworn Wally was a psychic and knew where Dick's sensitive spots were. It set a quick pace, leaving Dick a quivering mess under Wally.

Wally slid one of his hands into Dick's, kissing him again. He couldn't get enough of Dick's lips, which were soft and sweet, and just addicting. His hips rolled, at a surprisingly slow pace. Dick was absolutely lost to the pleasure, moaning and whimpering and making beautiful sounds that Wally wanted to hear forever.

"Walls, I'm, m'close." Dick shuddered out, tightening his grip on Wally's hand. "I'm almost there too. Together?" Wally grunted, sweat rolling down the side of his head. One kiss, three thrusts, and they were both coming. Dick's landed on his chest and stomach, while Wally's was contained inside Dick's body. Dick moaned, going limp not long after.

Both panted, holding onto the other loosely. "Well…that felt awesome." Dick huffed, giggling slightly. "You said it. Do you like bottoming, or do you want to try topping?" "I think that's going to be something we'll have to test out." "Now?" "No. Later. I'm tired." "Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll cuddle." "Sounds perfect."


	65. ABO AU

Dick was an Omega. Not something talked about often, but it was a fact. He was the only one in the entire batfamily, his siblings being Betas while Bruce and Alfred were Alphas. Dick hadn't found an Alpha yet, which was concerning Bruce. If Dick went into heat without an Alpha, he would only suffer.

Wally was an Alpha. He came from an Alpha Omega family, his father the Alpha and his mother the Omega. He was looking for his Omega, hoping to find the perfect one. Sure, he'd tried a Beta, but it didn't feel right. Like they didn't fit together in a puzzle.

Dick had been talking to Wally one afternoon, voicing his concerns about not finding the perfect Alpha in time. According to Leslie, he only had a week to find an Alpha, or he would be in pain for however long his heat took. Wally had realized that this was his chance to find the Omega he sought. The Alpha in him snarled that Dick was his, and Wally had to push that voice down. In the end, it was Dick's choice, not his.

"I just worry they're not going to be right. If I bond with a jerk, that's it. I can't back out, I can't change anything. I'm scared." Dick admitted, burying his head in his arms. "I know it's kind of sudden, but maybe…maybe I can be your Alpha? If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I'm in the same situation. I'm looking for an Omega. You're looking for an Alpha. You only have a week until your heat, and I think it would work. But if you feel like it's not right, I won't force you to do anything. It's your decision, and I won't pressure you to make it now. But if you think it's right, I'd like to be your Alpha."

Wally gently grabbed Dick's hand, waiting for a signal to stop. Dick was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright. I'm willing to try." "I promise I won't let you down. If you ever need to back out, I won't stop you." Wally smiled, kissing Dick's hand. Dick blushed, but smiled. Maybe this was who he was meant to be with.

For the next five years, it seemed that way. Wally treated Dick like a king, never pushing him to do anything he didn't want to do. They rarely ever argued, and quickly made up afterwards. Whenever Dick's heat crept up, Wally took care of him. Dick never felt like he wasn't loved when Wally was around. All the other couples in the League hoped their relationship was as good, as they knew there was no possibility at better. 

The day Wally died was the day that all changed. Dick never left his bed, sobbing into the pillows at times and begging for his Alpha. He quickly grew weak, which was strange for him. Even when Wally hadn't been there he had never deteriorated this quickly.

Leslie was called in after a week. Dick was curled into Bruce's side, sobbing into his chest. Bruce was shushing Dick, rubbing his back and holding his hand. He was pale, shaking, and looked like he'd lived on fish food his entire life.

"How long has he been like this?" Leslie asked quietly. "Since Wally died. We knew it would be bad, but he's gotten too unhealthy too quick. We've tried giving him food, but he gets sick for a few hours. We can't get him out of bed at all. I've never seen him like this." Bruce sighed, gently scratching Dick's back.

"It's called Omega depression. If the Alpha is killed, the Omega will try to join them. Even if Dick wanted to live, the Omega in him will reject everything that keeps him alive. The only way to stop it from happening is if he's with an Alpha at all times, and it has to be one he's familiar with. As long as he can smell an Alpha's scent, his body won't destroy itself. If he's without an Alpha's scent for more than a day, that's it. He's dead." Leslie reluctantly told Bruce, knowing he would understand. Dick's solo crime fighting career was over.

For months, Dick was stuck to Bruce by the hip. He grew quiet, and soon didn't speak at all. Dick only ate when Bruce ate, and only slept when Bruce slept. If Bruce was called away for something, he was with Alfred, but still followed the same rules. He didn't speak, and only ate or slept when the Alpha did. That wasn't how it had been with Wally, but that was a different relationship.

Dick moved back into the Manor, bringing Maximus with him. He still kept the apartment, but he knew he had to come to Bruce. Gotham was too dangerous for the Batman to leave. Dick would go through boxes of his stuff, not having the heart to move Wally's. It felt right, having Wally's stuff in his last home.

The only thing of Wally's that Dick brought was his sweatshirt. It still smelled like him, and Dick refused to wash it. If he washed it, he washed away Wally's scent. He always kept it hidden, knowing Alfred would probably try to wash it, given the chance. 

One day, Bruce had to go somewhere. He didn't tell Dick where, just that he would be back. Unfortunately, Alfred was visiting family, and every Alpha seemed to be doing something already. Dick had tried asking if he could come along, but Bruce had told him there was a surprise involved, and that Dick had to wait. Dick didn't like waiting without an Alpha nearby.

While Bruce and every other Alpha were gone, Dick pulled on Wally's hoodie and stayed in it. It was like being in a giant bear hug from his Alpha. Dick had the hood pressed against his nose almost constantly, breathing in the scent he missed. The scent from the person he missed.

Dick was curled on the couch all morning, reading something he'd seen Wally read once. He liked doing things Wally liked to do. It made him feel closer to his Alpha. Besides, Wally would want him to be happy, and doing what Wally did made him happy.

A scent tickled Dick's nose, which told him they were far away. But it was a familiar scent, one he had been yearning for since his mate died. Dick quickly set the book down, heading towards the scent. He knew this scent.

Dick opened the door to the front, watching as a car drove up. The scent was only getting stronger, and more familiar every second. His heart was speeding up, pounding against his throat. He really hoped this wasn't his imagination.

Sure enough, he stepped out. Dick smiled as tears came to his eyes, covering his mouth in amazement. Out stepped Wally, smiling as if he'd never died. "Wally." Dick whispered, moving forward. Wally ran forward, pulling Dick into his arms.

"Dick. I'm here, I'm here baby." Wally whispered, pressing kisses to Dick's face. "I-I don't understand. How?" Dick whispered. "The energy didn't kill me. It just brought me to a different world. Bruce went with a team to get me. Guess what that world only allowed, though?" "Alphas?" "Bingo. It's why every Alpha was busy. Now, why don't we go inside, and you tell me everything that happened?" "That sounds perfect."


	66. Cancer

Wally knocked on the door of Bruce's office, swallowing harshly. Dick was leaning against his side, swaying on his feet. He looked drained, eyes dark underneath. His body reeked of exhaustion. "Hey, stay with me." Wally whispered. "I'm fine. Just tired." "I know you're tired. But we need to talk to Bruce first." 

Bruce opened the door, surprised to see the couple outside his door. "We need to talk. It's extremely important." Wally said. Bruce stepped back, allowing the two into his office. Wally led Dick along, sitting him in a seat. 

"Are you alright, Dick?" Bruce asked as he closed the door. "Not really." "Then explain to me?" "Recently I've been having chest pains. We went to the doctor, to see what was going on. It turns out, I've got stage one breast cancer. It's barely the size of two Cheerios, but it's growing. They think they can do chemo, and I won't have to risk surgery." "But there's a catch." Wally nodded

"We went to the bank to try and access Dick's trust fund. When we got it, it was almost empty. There was ten dollars in there. Someone pretended to be Dick and stole the money. We barely managed to cover the visit and have enough for rent. We have no money for chemotherapy. We came to ask if you would help us cover the cost. If we tried to pay on our own, we'd be in debt. If we tried to raise the money, they'd need to do more chemo, and we'd need to pay more money. We can work to pay you back, but it's the only option that has a good outcome right now."

Bruce nodded. "I'll help. You don't have to pay me back. You need to worry about your health,q not the money right now. Both of you do. I'll pay whatever I need. Your brothers can help me figure out who was in your trust fund, and can get the money back. Go get some rest, and don't worry about anything. When is the first chemo supposed to happen?" "Three days from now. It's at Gotham memorial." Dick yawned. "Good. Go sleep. Wally, can you get him there?" "Yeah." "Then take him. I'll talk to Alfred, and see about moving you to the Manor for now."

Wally led Dick out of the office, keeping an arm around his waist. "That went well." "Yeah. I could really use a nap." "Then let's get you to bed. I don't want you straining yourself. That means no patrol for now." "I know. I don't like it, but I know." Dick leaned into Wally, grateful he'd stuck with him through everything.

Dick slept until dinner, trying to escape the pain in his chest. Wally stayed with him, pressing kisses to his face and rubbing his back. He knew Dick was in more pain than he was letting on. He couldn't hide it when they'd been married for three years. Wally let him sleep, knowing his world was about to get a lot more tiring, and he would be feeling a lot sicker.

Bruce, Dick, and Wally sat at the table, waiting for Dick's brothers to arrive. Maximus was sitting next to Dick's chair, whimpering softly. He knew his black haired human wasn't happy, and that made him sad. He knew his human's well enough to know they didn't like being sad.

Tim was the first to arrive. He had been excited to see Dick at the table, but was worried by his posture. Dick never looked that defeated. Bruce was talking to him quietly. What was going on?

Tim decided to wait in the hall and intercept his brothers, wanting to try and figure out what was going on. Jason was the second to show up, quickly noticing the change in Dick's posture. Dick never slouched at the table when Alfred was nearby. His elbows rarely sat on the table.

Damian was the last to join, and the last to start worrying. He had to admit, Grayson did not have his usual smile. He looked like he'd lost everything in the last ten minutes. If he wasn't at a dinner table, Damian suspected he would be laying his head down.

They walked in together, sitting at the table. Dick barely noticed, only looking up long enough to tell who was sitting where before dropping his eyes again. Just because they needed to know doesn't mean it made it any easier. 

"Alright, someone has to say it. Dick, you look like someone just murdered West in front of you. What is going on?" Jason asked after they say in silence. "Wally isn't the one dying." Dick responded hesitantly, waiting for Jason to start yelling. "Just spit it out."

"I have cancer." Tim's eyes widened. "You're serious?" "Would I joke about it?" "What stage?" "Stage one. We caught it way early. But someone broke into my trust fund, and I don't have the money. Bruce agreed to pay it while I'm busy doing chemo. They're hoping I don't have to do surgery, but with the speed it grows I may have to."

"When's the first chemo?" "Three days from now. I'm not looking forward to it." "And you didn't tell us this before?" "I just found out yesterday. But I need this to stay on the down low. No one but us and Alfred knows, and I'd like to keep it that way." "Not even the team?" "They'll panic, and get distracted. It's better if they don't know." "What do we tell them?" "I'm sick. It's not that bad." 

"Not that bad? A deathly disease is not that bad?" Jason growled. "It could be worse. I could be further along. I could be dead. At least we have a solution, no matter how uncertain. It could always be worse." Dick muttered, looking down. "And what if I would rather it not be worse? What If I'd prefer to have a brother who's not currently dying? I swear if this thing kills you I'm reviving you and killing you again." "Love you too, Jay."

The first chemotherapy was horrible. Dick was curled up in the recliner, groaning at the nausea that rolled through his body. Bruce, Wally, and his brothers were with him, but could do nothing. They held his hands, rubbed his back, whispered as not to aggravate his headache. Wally held Dick to his side, keeping the blanket they brought around his waist.

Dick slept as soon as they got into the car, softly groaning when they hit a bump. He felt like any strength he had was gone. Like it had just been sucked away. Wally had the blanket still wrapped around Dick's waist, which might have contributed to the exhaustion he felt. Dick didn't care, in all honesty. He just wanted to sleep.

Wally carried Dick into the Manor, not having the heart to wake him up. The family trudged behind, hating the sight. Dick was always the one smiling. Why had he been the one to get sick? It was clear chemo was nothing but torture for him.

Dick slept for two days. Not even Alfred wanted to wake him, hearts wrenched for the eldest son. Cancer was a monstrous disease, and it had latched its claws into Dick. Dick was doing his best to fight it off, but it was going to take some time before he could dislodge the claws.

When Dick woke the third day, he had been willing to eat. His nausea was almost completely gone, and all that he could feel was exhaustion. His family had been with him when he woke up, and stayed with him until he fell asleep again. He really needed to thank them when this was all over.

Three chemotherapy appointments later, and the Waynes received bad news. The cancer was growing too quickly for chemo to stop, and Dick would have to undergo surgery. It could be months before he was fully recovered, but it was the only chance he had to survive.

The family anxiously sat in the waiting room, hoping for the best. Dick was too important to lose. This surgery had better be worth the pain it was going to put Dick through. If not, why did they even bother?

After everyone lost track of time, one of the nurses came out. The surgery had been successful, and Dick was resting in his room. He was very weak from the chemo and the surgery, and needed rest. It would be at least another hour before the doctor cleared him for visitors.

Two excruciating hours later, the doctor allowed the family into the hospital room. Dick was sleeping on the bed, looking paler than ever. There seemed to be a million wires and tubes connected to his body, including an IV, a breathing tube, and a heart monitor. Bandages crawled up to his neck, peeking over the hospital gown. In short, he looked absolutely awful.

Dick slept for three days. The family never left, opting to stay awake and wait for him instead. He needed the rest, not them. After everything he'd been through with that stupid thing called cancer, he deserved rest.

When Dick woke up, he briefly wondered why the roof was spinning before he was being crushed in hugs. Whoever they were, they were being careful to avoid his wound, so he didn't mind. He was tired and in pain, and the hugs helped a lot. The doctor smiled as he walked in, seeing the family surrounding the patient. "Congratulations, Mr Grayson. You are officially cancer free."


	67. BNHA crossover

Deku had just wanted a nap. He'd found a nice spot at the academy, warm and sunny, and had fallen asleep easily. Bakugou had been getting on his nerves recently, and Deku wanted nothing more than to slap him. Of course, him being the little angel he is, he didn't.

Todoroki had found the sleeping boy on the roof, surprised. Usually he was the only one up here. He wasn't complaining, as Deku was one of the few that had always supported him. He'd noticed Bakugou was trying to slam Deku into walls and other surfaces, snarling quietly. Todoroki wanted nothing more than to pull them apart and drag Bakugou to the training field. But Deku felt safe around Todoroki, and he didn't want to scare Deku.

Todoroki had sat beside Deku, moving his head to his lap. Deku had snuggled into Todoroki, making the taller blush. He wasn't dating Deku, but he had a way of driving Todoroki insane. He didn't remember feeling like that.

The ground started rumbling, waking Deku up. "Todo? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up. "Something big. We need to get off the roof before it caves." Todoroki pulled Deku to his feet, leading him towards the edge of the building. Todoroki quickly made an ice slide and slid down, Deku following.

As they were sliding down, the ground shook harder, the ice cracking. "I think the ice is going to give!" Deku shouted. "Hang on. I've got an idea." Todoroki shouted, grabbing Deku's hand. When the cracks grew larger, Todoroki jumped, pulling Deku with him. They rolled, panting as they sat on the ground. Todoroki watched as the ice collapsed, thankful he'd pulled them off when he did.

"You alright?" Todoroki asked. "Yeah. What about you?" Deku huffed. "I'm fine. We need to find the others, see what's going on." "All I wanted was a nap." "I feel that. Once we survive this, I'll make sure to get you a day off." "Thanks."

They didn't make it far. Men in black suits surrounded them, guns in hand. "This doesn't look good." "You're telling me. Get closer to me. If they start firing, get out of here." "I'm not leaving you." "No. You're going to get backup. I'll hold them off as long as I can." "There's too many for you." "Backup. Go, now!" Deku looked uncertain, but slipped past the soldiers.

A few of them turned to shoot Deku. Todoroki summoned an ice wall, giving Deku the time he needed to turn the corner. "He's gone. You're mine now." Todoroki growled, ice beginning to spread at his feet. These people had attacked his school, and his best friend. Whatever they got, they deserved. 

Halfway into the fight, Bakugou and Momo joined him. "Where's Deku?" Todoroki asked over the gunshots. "We thought he was with you!" Momo replied. "He went to get backup! Did you not see him?" "He never came. We found you fighting!" "He may be looking for others. I'm sure he's fine." Bakugou shouted.

"Do you see how many guys there are? They'd overpower him in seconds." "For all we know, the guy is fighting with others. I'm sure he's fine." "As soon as we finish, we look for him." "Whatever you say, Icy Hot." "Enough bickering, boys. Let's finish this fight."

Once the guards had been knocked out, the trio joined with their class. "What happened?" Iida asked. "These guys in black uniforms attacked. Had anyone seen Deku?" Todoroki asked. "Not since earlier today." Kirishima said. "He went to get backup." "He may be looking still. Or maybe he's fighting." "We would've heard a fight. Are you sure he got past the guys?" "The ones surrounding us? Definitely. I made sure of it."

"There was more than one group of these guys. They might have ambushed him." "Then he's with them. If we hurry, we may be able to catch them before they get far." "If Deku disappeared during the fight, they could be miles away with him!" "Which is why we need to hurry. Unless, that is, you don't care about Deku?" Todoroki raised an eyebrow before running off.

Whilst searching the forest, Todoroki ran into a guy with a yellow suit. They both fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. "Who are you? Where's Deku?" Todoroki growled, getting to his feet. "Better question: where's Nightwing?" The yellow suit snarled back. "Wait a second. Black suits, guns, seemed to be millions of them?" "Yeah. Went off on his own, disappeared during the fight, can't seem to find him?" "Yeah." "I think we're dealing with the same group."

"What's your name?" "Kid Flash. You?" "Shoto. What were you doing out here?" "Trying to find Nightwing. He was kidnapped a couple weeks ago. I managed to follow the group to somewhere in the forest, but I haven't been able to find them yet." "They attacked the academy, then vanished. They may still be here." "I'm going to check the edge and work my way in." "I'll work outward. We meet in the middle." "Agreed."

Todoroki continued his search, watching for any movement. The forest was eerily quiet, no animals out. Nothing risked being found. Todoroki felt shivers down his spine, but ignored it. He had to find Deku.

He came to a clearing, which dipped into a valley. It wasn't common, but there were one or two in the forest. It was crawling with the black suited men, and two large machines. They looked like cannons, but had green transparent spheres at the bottom. In one was a guy who had a mask and a weird symbol on his chest. In the other was… "Deku." Todoroki whispered. 

Deku was unconscious, laying in the bottom of the sphere. There was a metal collar around his neck, and shackles around his wrists. The other guy was conscious, and trying to get out of the sphere. This was definitely one of their bases, if they had more than one.

Kid Flash appeared next to him." "I take it the little guy in the sphere is Deku?" "Yeah. The guy trying to break the sphere is Nightwing?" "Yep. What's our plan?" "The way those machines are built, most of the weight is on the sphere. We can't break it, or it'll crush them. There's too many to fight on our own." "Sneak attack?" "Not likely. They all have those black suits. I can get a few heroes to join us and help. We start attacks on the perimeter, cause panic and draw them away from the cannons. You and I will be getting Deku and Nightwing out."

Todoroki sent his location to the group chat his class had. It had been Deku's idea, after Todoroki had saved him in the alley. He was thankful for it, as it was giving him backup without him needing to go anywhere. He got a better chance to survey the area.

Deku was beginning to wake up. Todoroki could see the small shifts, the way his brow crinkled. "Deku is starting to wake up. We need to move soon." "Your friends aren't here." "They're not my friends. Deku is." "You don't seem fond of them." "One of them is a huge jerk, and I didn't come to make friends. Deku…he wormed his way in. I didn't even realize it until the first time he got hurt. Deku is the only exception. I rely on them to not die, but other than that we don't talk."

By the time the rest of class 1-A arrived, The black suits had turned on the cannons. "We need a distraction. Bakugou, explosions on the East side of the camp. The rest of you draw them away from the cannons. Kid Flash and I will be freeing the captives." Bakugou went off while the rest of the heroes surrounded the camp.

Bakugou's explosion drew most of the black suits away, which let the others get into the camp easily. Todoroki and Kid Flash headed towards the cannons, knocking out anyone who tried to stop them. Deku was still unconscious, but Nightwing had spotted them. Todoroki and Kid Flash split, each going to the sphere containing their teammate.

Dick smiled and leaned his hands against the glass as Wally ran up. "You came." "Of course I did. I'm getting you out of here." "The controls are up by the seat. I saw it as they were putting him in. It should be the same as this cannon."

Todoroki knelt down in front of the sphere, examining Deku. He seemed uninjured, besides a large bruise on his neck. "Deku. Deku, wake up." Todoroki knocked on the sphere, hoping it was enough. Deku groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Shoto! The controls are by the seat. You can unlock it from there." Kid Flash called over. "Who said anything about unlocking it?" Todoroki placed his right hand against the glass.

Ice spread across a fourth of the sphere, crackling at it placed down. Once it was set, Todoroki punched it, making it shatter. The sphere underneath shattered with it as well, giving him room to pull Deku out. The chains were shattered as well before Todoroki gathered Deku in his arms.

His ice wouldn't touch the collar around Deku's neck. "It's an inhibitor collar. They've gotten more advanced over the years. Nothing besides the key and very sharp saws can get them off." Kid Flash told Todoroki, supporting Nightwing.

Todoroki growled, glaring down at the collar. "The sooner we get them out of here, the sooner we can get it off." Kid Flash attempted. Todoroki picked Deku's limp body up, holding him in a bridal style. They quickly left, the other heroes following.

Todoroki brought Deku to the Recovery Girl, laying him on a gurney. Wally sat Nightwing on another, cupping his face. Dick smiled as he leaned into it. "You alright?" "A little dizzy, but I think it's from the drug." "Drug?" Todoroki looked over. "They drugged us to get us into camp and the cannons. That's probably where the bruise on his neck came from. He's going to be feeling sick for a few days after he wakes up." Dick said softly. He was trying to keep it quiet for the other boy.

Wally sat next to Dick and wrapped an arm around his waist. Dick leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, eyes starting to slip closed. Wally was content to let Dick sleep, knowing Dick had probably rarely slept. It was always that way when he was captured.

"You care a lot for him." Todoroki said. "Yes. We've been dating for three years." "That's a long time." "I'm hoping to propose one day. But with everything that goes on in our lives, it'll be a while before we can start thinking about that." "That's true." "You two are a lot like we were. Nightwing seemed like the guy who was an all work guy, until we met. We clicked, and I helped him loosen up a little. It's already starting with you two. You might end up like us." Wally smiled.

Todoroki was going to respond when he heard a small groan from the gurney in front of him. Deku was shifting, rolling into his side. "Deku. Deku, wake up." Todoroki gently shook Deku's shoulder. Deku groaned again and cracked his eyes. "Todo? What happened?" Deku croaked, trying to sit up. "Stay down. You were drugged and caught by the guys that attacked us. We rescued you about thirty minutes ago. Recovery Girl will be here any second." Todoroki held Deku down.

Dick smiled at the scene in front of him. "Just like us." "Yep. They'll either be the best of friends, or they'll end up dating." "Whatever they do, I'd prefer a nap. Maybe Todoroki's number so we can stay in contact." "I think that sounds perfect."


	68. Heroes don't always stay heroes

The League and the original Team members were going into another dimension. They'd gotten a message calling for help, and had decided to go. It would be considered training for those who had never been to an alternate dimension.

The first thing they saw was the barren ground covered in patches of snow, and the cloudy sky overhead. There was no one around, and all the buildings were destroyed. "They really did need help." Wally whispered. Dick nodded, ears open for anything. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything in this area. Four teams, each going in a different direction. Flash, you, Kid Flash, and Nightwing will be with me. Martian Manhunter, you will be with Green Lantern, Rocket, and Miss Martian. Superman, you've got Wonder Woman, Superboy, Green Arrow, and Artemis. The rest of you are on a team together. Move out." Batman's gruff voice instructed.

Wally walked beside Dick, holding his hand. This dimension creeped him out, as there was nothing. No noise, no movement, no life. The wind blew harshly at them, biting past their suits. "Are we sure we got the right dimension? This place looks abandoned." Flash asked, teeth chattering. "Positive. This is where the distress call came from." Bruce answered coolly.

A yelp came from the youngest as something pricked his neck. Forms stood up from the ground, weapons drawn. Wally hurriedly caught Dick as he collapsed, pulling him to his chest. There was a dart sticking out of his skin, red feathers on the end. Wally pulled it out and tossed it to the ground.

"Hand him over." A familiar voice instructed. "No. He's not going with you." Batman told the alternate version of himself. "He betrayed us. He'll betray you too." "He's done nothing of the sort." "We didn't think ours would, but he did. Hand him over, and no one gets hurt." "No." "Then we'll just take him."

The League attacked, aiming for the unconscious hero. Wally picked him up and ran to the edge of what he assumed was a park. Bruce and Barry attacked the other League, keeping them away from their partners. This made no sense.

"Enough! This fighting is useless. We know each other too well." Wonder Woman cried, watching and seeing there would be no end if they continued. "They are protecting him." "He may not be ours. He may be theirs." "I realize that. If He finds him, who's to say he won't join?" Batman growled back. "Look at his cheek. Do you see a scar? He is not the same."

Bruce and Barry looked at each other. "Scar?" "He got it after a run in with Deathstroke. He started acting weird, and turned a few months later." "He hasn't been anywhere near Deathstroke for months." "Keep it that way, and you won't end up with our problem." 

"Ok, I'm confused. What the hell happened here?" Wally growled. "After meeting Deathstroke, Nightwing turned on the League. He gave everything to the Light, and soon became the leader. Anybody that didn't side with him is dead. He destroyed the world, and soon killed off any other villain. We've been trying to get into his base for a while now, but he knows our strategies. Every attack, he takes more and more captive. We're only half of our original strength. We can't let that happen to you." "I believe we can control our own." "We thought that as well. But we couldn't, as you can see."

Dick groaned softly, pressing into Wally. His head hurt, and his body felt heavy. "Shh. It's alright, Dick." Wally whispered. Dick groaned again, trying to open his eyes. He could feel people watching him. More than just three.

Dick managed to crack his eyes open to see Wally. He looked worried, and Dick couldn't blame him. He'd be worried if Wally just collapsed. "Walls." "I'm here. Just relax." "What…what happened?" "The League from this world found us. Thought you were their Nightwing." "Oh." 

Dick took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. "Help me up." "The drug is still in your system. I don't think you should be sitting up." "Just help me. Please?" "Fine. But don't collapse on me." Wally wrapped one of Dick's arms around his neck, his arm sliding under Dick's shoulders.

Dick was a little unsteady, but managed to stand. He looked at the other League, seeing them beaten and battered. "Hey. I think not knocking me out might work." "Let's just say ours isn't like you." "I see."

"Do you have a base? Somewhere we can discuss?" "Yes. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get out of His sight." "Well, you could go. But why? I want to meet the emergency rescue you called."

Everyone whirled around to see a figure standing behind them, soldiers branching off from behind him. He was in a pure black bodysuit, carried two swords strapped to his back, knives galore, and two pistols on his hips. Dick paled at the sight of him, trying to back up. The League stood between the two, keeping them apart.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty. I'm not here to kill your precious calvary. I just want to talk." "You mean torture." "No! Torture was Deathstroke's thing. But you know where he is, Bats. I mean, you were there when he died. Wasn't it Bruce Wayne that gave the guy a funeral? I wonder what he's doing now?" The alternate Batman growled at Dick chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm here for these two. The rest of you can go to the cells, with all your buddies! Hey, you'll be together again before you die." The alternate Nightwing smirked as to guards grabbed Dick and Wally. An inhibitor collar was placed around Wally's neck, and both were cuffed.

They were shoved into the back of a vehicle, sitting in expensive seats across from each other. It started driving over the rocky ground, but didn't bounce. "A little something of my own. I hated how the cars and tanks moved before, so I invented this. It's much better. Now, I'm sure at least one of you is dying of curiosity, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we reach the base to ask questions. Too many chances out here." The alternate Nightwing smirked, sitting across from Wally and crossing his legs.

Wally was pulling on the cuffs, trying to get out. "Come, don't be rude. It's just for your protection. Wandering hands can be very dangerous things. Besides, you wouldn't want anything to happen to dear Dickie over here, would you?" The alternate Nightwing smirked, whipping out a knife and holding it to Dick's neck. The arm looped around Dick's shoulder and sat lightly on the seat, the blade ghosting Dick's neck. Dick gulped, looking at Wally.

Wally stopped immediately. "There we go. Before we get there, you two will be split up. I will be talking to him first, then you. Can you handle that, speedster?" "What do I call you?" "Well, I don't suppose you can call me Nightwing. That's his title. I suppose you can call me Darkwing." "Well, Darkwing, I don't think I have much of a say so in the matter." "I see you picked an intelligent one. Good choice." Darkwing muttered in Dick's ear. Dick shivered, hating how it sounded with his voice.

They were pulled into the compound, Wally being taken by a group of soldiers. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. But I want to talk to you alone. Follow me, and don't try anything. It'd be disappointing if you did." Dick followed Darkwing, observing the compound.

He was led into a throne room, columns towering over him. The room was devoid of guards and weapons. "I don't bring many people in here. But I feel like we can talk without any problems. Grayson to Grayson." Darkwing sat on the throne, motioning for Dick to come closer.

Dick stepped forward, stopping at the edge of the throne. It was a tall chair, a sleek gray metal. Most of it was solid metal, but the armrests had two loops on the side, meant to hold a hook of some sort. Darkwing spun Dick around quickly, grabbing his wrists. Dick shut his eyes, until he heard the sound of a cuff being unlocked.

The empty cuff was attached to the right loop, and Dick's chin was grabbed. He fought down a whimper, looking Darkwing in the eye. "You don't have the scar yet. You can't be any older than nineteen, then. It's been a while since I've seen myself like this." Darkwing mused, turning Dick's head to look at him. Dick gulped again, watching as Darkwing investigated him.

"Feel free to whimper. I always hated suppressing noises. I won't judge if you do, and I won't think you're weak. I know how it felt. If you don't want to, you don't have to, but feel free to. Besides, it's just us." Darkwing tightened his grip on Dick's arm, forcing a whimper past his lips.

Darkwing grabbed Dick's sleeve and pulled it up, revealing bandages. "Ah. You must've fought Croc recently. Apologies. It must've stung." Darkwing pulled Dick's sleeve back down, standing up. Dick was about to ask what he was doing when Darkwing forced him into the throne, cuffing his other arm to the left armrest. "Darkwing!" "It's to keep you from being taken. Once I talk to your boy toy, I'll come back." "He's not a boy toy." "I see. You must be one of the Nightwings that truly love their Wally. Not everyone does. Can you believe that? You got the sweet intelligent one, and there's Nightwings who don't appreciate him."

"What happened to your Wally?" Dick asked. "He was killed. Then the League abandoned me, casting me out. I didn't just start acting weird, if that's what they told you. I just got fed up with their treatment of me. My League happened to be a league of jerks. Now, stay there, and I'll be right back." Darkwing patted Dick's head before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Wally was pulling on the chains, straining to removing something. He had been brought to a bedroom, and had been chained to the wall near the window. The chains weren't long enough to reach the door, nor were they long enough for him to reach the latch on the window. With that stupid collar on, he couldn't use his speed and escape.

"Now, now. I thought we discussed pulling on your chains." Darkwing said as he came in. "Where's Nightwing?" Wally snarled. "He's not hurt. He's in another room. No one will bother him, and no one will kill him. Now, as for our discussion, that will be different." "What do you want?" Wally huffed, slightly out of breath.

"It's not a matter of what I want. It's a matter of what you want." "Me?" "Do you want Nightwing alive or not?" "Alive! What kind of question is that?" "Good. Then you'll do what I say. Now sit. We have a lot to talk about." Wally sat down and crossed his arms, refusing to look Darkwing in the eyes. "It's been forever since I've seen a Wally like you. In fact, you may be the only one besides my Wally." "What happened to him?" "He was killed. Now, back to you. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty." "Ah. You haven't reached that point yet." "That point?" "You haven't proposed! You're still dating. If you manage to make it to the wedding, it'll be something you never forget." "Why should I trust you? I don't even know if my Nightwing is alive." "Ah, silly me. Come, I'll show you." Darkwing cuffed Wally's arms in front of him and grabbed his bicep. Wally had no choice but to be dragged along.

Wally gasped as they entered the room. "Nightwing!" Wally tried to run to him, but Darkwing kept a tight grip. "Wally!" Dick whimpered, trying to get off the throne. "Let him go. Please." Wally begged. "Not yet. I'm not done with either of you. You'll see each other soon. Until then, you can wait. Now, the sooner we finish the conversation, the sooner we see him." Darkwing dragged Wally out again, making Dick's heart drop. He sat in the throne heavily, his head in his hands.

There was a loud boom, and the building shook. Wally managed to slip out of Darkwing's grasp and ran back towards the throne room. Darkwing growled and tried to grab him, but another blast made him collapse. 

Wally took that chance to grab the keys from his belt and run. Whoever was attacking the compound was giving him a perfect chance. He'd have to thank him when they'd escaped.

Dick looked up as Wally returned, running towards him with keys. "Where's Darkwing?" "Currently in the hall, but probably not far behind. Just give me a second, and I'll have those off of you." Wally said, putting a key into one cuff. He unlocked the ring around Dick's hand before moving to the other one. Dick pulled Wally into a hug as soon as the cuff fell off, burying his face in Wally's shoulder. "I know. Once we get home, I'm not leaving your side." "I love you." "I love you too. Now let's get out of here."

They ran through the shaking compound, trying to get out. Every room they came to was an empty bedroom, or a very long hallway. No one was there. "How do we get out?" Wally asked. "We need to keep going down the hallways until we find a window or a door to the outside. This is meant to be a maze, to confuse us. I think I can get us out from here." "Then let's go!"

So they ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. They never found an exit, just more hallways. How did they escape? One lucky shot blew the wall behind them to pieces, which gave them a view of the battle. Soldiers were firing at both Leagues, who were steadily advancing. "I thought they couldn't get in." Wally shouted. "There's more of them! The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can help." Dick shouted back, attaching his grappling hook to the jagged metal.

Wally held on tightly to Dick as they grappled down, some blasts getting dangerously close to the line. They were two stories above ground before the line was hit with a blast, making it snap. Wally muffled a yelp, grabbing onto a ledge to stop them. Dick nodded, and he let go, dropping to the ground.

Nightwing and Kid Flash attacked the soldiers from behind, taking out a fourth of the army before they were noticed. When they turned to shoot at the duo, the Leagues attacked again, knocking out many soldiers. They lost within ten minutes.

Dick smiled as his Batman ran up to him, Barry following. "Are you two alright?" Bruce asked, putting his hands on Dick's shoulders. Barry was currently crushing Wally in a hug. "I'm fine." "I'm fine as well. Where's Darkwing?" "Darkwing?" "The Nightwing from this world." "His League apprehended him. We can return home." "Good. I need a nap."


	69. Bullies

Dick had a problem. A pretty big problem, in some cases. He was being bullied. Note, for a college student, that shouldn't be too bad. You were old enough to know that what they said didn't matter. Your were supposed to be mature enough to handle it on your own. Dick knew he should be the one to handle it.

Didn't his family know about this? No, they didn't. Not even Wally knew. Dick had kept his little problem a secret, fearing his family would tease him about it. Besides, it was just words. It wasn't like they were going to corner him in a locker room and beat him up.

Until they did.

Dick laid shaking on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor. He could faintly hear laughter echoing around the room, making his head pound. Dick Grayson, son of one of the richest men in Gotham, lay in a bloody mess on the Gotham University gymnastics locker room floor.

Dick waited until he heard a door slam before he attempted to get up, leaning against the lockers for support. Some others, probably other gymnastics students, started helping him up. "Are you alright?" They asked, sitting him on one of the benches. They sounded familiar, but Dick couldn't place it. "Fine. I just need to get to my dorm." He grunted, holding the paper towel he was offered to his nose. Someone wrapped their arm under his shoulders and gently hoisted him up, another doing the same on his other side.

The few people that dared to help led him though the campus, someone carrying his bag. "Where's your dorm?" "It's…it's in Glenn, first floor, third room on the left." "Stay with us until then, okay? Jay, take his ID and get the front door open so we're not wasting time." But, there wasn't anyone in his class named Jay. Did he know a Jay here?

Dick tried to open his eyes, but the light hurt. He hated the fact that his class got out right as the sun was at the highest point. It always hurt, even when he had sunglasses. But it hurt more than it ever had.

Dick heard two doors open before he was being laid on something soft, someone supporting his head. "Tim, get water. Jason, find his medkit. It should be in his room somewhere. Damian, set his bag down in his room, then be ready to help in any way. Dick. Dick, can you hear me?" A soothing voice asked, stroking his cheek. Dick groaned, trying to open his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, Dick. You're safe. Jason, have you found it?" "Yeah! Just found it." "What happened to him?" "I don't know. Yet. Once we take care of some of these wounds and he rests, I'll talk to him." "Where the hell does he keep his cups!" "Second…second cabinet to the right." Dick murmured, feeling someone grab his hand. Based on size and feel, he presumed Alfred.

Dick felt cool glass being pressed to his lips, a cool liquid following. Based on lack of flavor, he guessed water. His head hurt. He could hear footsteps. Someone was rummaging through a box. What was going on again?

The glass was removed, and someone started wiping the blood away with a damp rag. "He's not responding much." "He may have injured his head." "You mean they may have beat the hell out of him until he couldn't defend himself, then injured his head, right?" "Jason, we'll talk about what happened later. Right now we need to tend to Dick." "It's not like he can tell us what happened!" "And we'll talk more about it later, when he can explain what's been going on."

Dick slipped into unconsciousness, trusting his family to take care of him. They were worried, and he obviously couldn't take care of himself at the moment. There wasn't much to do after that. All he could do was stare into a black void, completely bored.

When he woke again, a cool washcloth was being patted on his forehead. "Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Wally whispered, kissing Dick's cheek. "Sore." "I'm sure you are. Your family is in the living room. You're lucky your roommate is on that trip, or you'd probably have police at your door." Wally grabbed Dick's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Hey, Wally?" "Yeah, Dick?" "Do they know who…" "Attacked you? Not yet. Do you?" "Some of them." "Dick, please tell me you aren't getting bullied again." "I could tell you that, but I'd be lying." "Dick, why didn't you tell anyone? We couldn't prevented this?" His voice dropped. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that. I trust you, Wally. You're one of the people I trust the most. I thought I could handle this on my own. Before today, it was just words." "Yesterday. You've been out all night." "Oh." "Even if it was just words, you should've told someone. Everyone can talk trash, but some people take it seriously." "I'm in college. I should be able to handle this." 

"So? I'm a junior in college, and I still call Barry, asking for chicken nuggets. I don't trust myself with a drink in bed. I know how it feels, but you do need to consider that others can help you." Dick sighed. "Just…tell me next time you're being bullied. I don't care how serious it is, I want to know immediately." "Alright." "Good. Now, you get some sleep. Alfred was making dinner, last I checked." A meal from home. That would be nice.


	70. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your smut warning. Don't read if you don't like it.

Dick Grayson's birthday was one of the most widely known dates. Many wished to get on Wayne's good side by pleasing his eldest, which the family knew. Everyone expected this giant birthday party that only the elite were allowed in. They really didn't know Dick Grayson at all.

The party was held in the park, where anyone was allowed to come. There were many homeless people there, amazed that they were allowed at such a big event. But Wally knew Dick would never turn them away. His heart was just too big and too full of love. And Wally had absolutely no problem with that.

There were games strewn around the park, and laughter filled the air. Of course, the girls all competed to see who could get a kiss from Dick, but he always politely declined. Besides, Wally was near the group, and Dick didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

Bruce sat on a hill, watching as Dick celebrated his twentieth birthday. Bruce couldn't help but love how Dick made sure to include everyone, especially the lower class. It made him happy to see them happy.

"Hello, Bruce. How are you?" Lucius asked. "Hey, Lucius. I'm fine." "So, a party in the park. Whose idea was it?" "Dick's. He's already enjoyed helping others. This way, he can help feed homeless families that may only eat once a week, if they eat at all. He's getting to help people, and he's celebrating with almost all of Gotham."

"You know as well as I do some people only come to please you." "I do. Dick realizes that as well. But he doesn't care. They're here, and they're happy, which is all that matters to him." "His boyfriend?" "He's here. He's keeping far enough away so the girls don't get him, but close enough that he can keep an eye on Dick." "Fair enough. No one wants to be on the opposing side of those nails." Lucius shuddered. "Nails? I always thought they were claws."

Lucius laughed, making Bruce smile. He may not seem like it, but he could have a sense of humor when he wanted to. God forbid he every used it around his sons, or they'd be too busy staring at him to do anything for days.

"Red Hood checking in." "This is B. What's the news?" "No threats so far. Villains seem to be laying low tonight. The only danger we have to worry about is those claws. Seriously, how do those girls wear them?" "I'll tell you when I find out. Stay alert, and stay away from the alcohol." "Fun sucker."

Bruce simply shook his head, a rare smile on his face. "How is Jason?" "He's getting better about how much alcohol he consumes. He's found some friends, so I think he's going to be fine." "That's good. I hear Tim got a scholarship to Gotham University." "He did. He's excited for it." "That leaves Damian. Unless you somehow managed to adopt another child in a week." "Damian has a new pet. But no, I haven't adopted any other children."

The party went surprisingly smoothly. No one attacked, there weren't any fights, and Jason managed to stay sober long enough to make it to the end if the party. Dick snuck him a can of beer, deciding Jason deserved it. He hasn't been able to join in on the festivities, so he could get a little buzzed. Besides, he and Wally had something planned tonight, and getting Jason slightly drunk kept him from interrupting them.

As soon as they got into their apartment, Wally pinned Dick to the wall, lips already attaching to his neck. "Eager much?" "I've kept myself under control the whole party, especially when those girls kept trying to kiss you. I think I can be a little eager."

Dick chuckled as Wally started kissing down his neck, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "You know the rules. I've got to be walking tomorrow." "I know. I'd never hurt you." "And thank you for that, but I have to remind you, since you're getting eager. You can be a little...forgetful."

"Not my fault you're absolutely captivating. Where you wanna do this?" "Where we always do it. Not offense, but the wall is not as comfortable as the bed." "None taken. Jump." Dick wrapped his legs around Wally's waist, feeling Wally walk. Wally's lips never left Dick's neck. Instead, he continued to nibble on Dick's sweet spot, coaxing soft moans past Dick's lips.

Dick hit the bed lightly, Wally crouching over him. "You're getting better about dropping me on the bed, I'll say that." "If you can still say words, I'm not doing my job well enough." "I thought you loved hearing me tell you how good it is, how good you make me feel?" "I hear that in your moans. Now, let's get to business."

Wally pulled their shirts off, throwing them somewhere. His hands roamed Dick's body, his lips moving down towards Dick's collarbones. Dick giggled as Wally's hair tickled his skin. "We need to get you a haircut. It's tickling." "Maybe I just need to pull it back. I like my long locks." "I never said it was bad. I just don't want it turning into a mullet. I know how that feels." "So, you're the only one allowed to have a mullet in this relationship?" "Yep. You can come close, but no mullet for you."

Wally kissed his way down to Dick's v-line, until his pants were stopping him. "Color?" "Bright green." "And you said I'm eager." "You got me turned on. You're going to deal with the consequences." "You make it sound like it's bad." "It's not. You just gotta work for it." "We'll see who works for what."

Dick laughed, and Wally couldn't help but giggle, dropping his head on Dick's stomach. "Dang it, Dick. You always make me laugh." "It's a talent. Come up here real quick." Wally straddled Dick's waist, and Dick pressed their lips together. Wally kissed back, slipping his tongue in. When he pulled back, Dick smiled. "I'll always be able to make you laugh. If you're not laughing, you're either a clone, or insane." "Babe, I'm already insane."

Wally pulled off the rest of their clothes, not wanting to waste any time. He'd wasted enough. Dick sighed as Wally kissed on his neck again, hearing a faint pop and feeling something cool press against his hole. A second passed before it gently pressed in, and Dick groaned. "S'that alright?" Wally whispered. "Mhmm."

Wally set to work, slowly opening Dick. Dick's moans were like a prize to Wally, and he wanted to do whatever it took to hear them. He moved onto two fingers, then three, working the muscles smoothly. He knew Dick's body better than anyone else, and he used that knowledge to make Dick feel good.

Wally finally withdrew his fingers, earning a whine from the man below him. Dick had been so close, and Wally had stopped. "I know. Just give me a minute, and you'll be feeling so good." Wally whispered, kissing Dick's cheek. Dick's arms wrapped around Wally's neck, preparing himself for the brief uncomfort.

Wally slowly slid in, making Dick moan. Dick hid his face in Wally's neck, holding onto his neck tightly. Wally always seemed to fill him, until there was no room left. It was always that way, no matter how much prep they did. They'd tried before, but it never worked.

When Wally bottomed out, he stilled. Dick was breathing slightly harder than normal, digging into Wally's neck. "Color?" "Yellow." "Alright. Just breathe, okay? I've got you." Wally whispered softly, pressing kisses to Dick's face and neck.

Dick finally sighed, nodding. "You can move." Wally nodded, pressing a kiss to Dick's lips as he started thrusting. Dick moaned into the kiss as Wally started, body shuddering at the feeling. Wally's hands were massaging his hips, and Dick didn't know what to do. Wally was everywhere, and there was only so much Dick could do. 

"Walls, m'close." Dick shuddered, nails digging into Wally's back. "I know, babe. I'm almost there. I love you." "I love you, too." Dick whimpered, feeling himself start to shake. Wally was gently shushing him, kissing him again. That was all they needed to push them over the edge, the pleasure creating a high that hit them at the same time.

They laid on the led, panting as the highs slowly wore off. "You alright?" Wally asked. "Yeah. It felt great." "Just great." "Oh, it felt better than great. I just couldn't think of anything else." "Then I did my job. Happy Birthday, Dick."


	71. Couple Things

"Wally? I can't get Dick out of his room." M'gann said, floating over to the redhead. They were at the mountain, and were currently bored out of their minds. "Just tell him I said something factually incorrect, and he'll come right out." Wally told him. "Thanks!" M'gann flew off again, making Wally chuckle.

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST!" Wally paled at the voice. "M'gann, what did you tell him?" Wally yelped as he was tackled. "Why the hell do you think the sun is a planet?" "Not that factually incorrect!"  
➰➰  
Wally was asleep in his bed, at Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's house. He had been texting with Dick when he'd fallen asleep. He was a teenager, and he was tired.

A scrapping at his window woke him up. Wally rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. Something pinned him to the bed, his hands over his head. "Hey! Let go!" Wally squirmed.

The lamp was turned on, revealing a very shaky Dick Grayson. "Well, this is an unusual sight. A bottom topping." Wally chuckled nervously. Dick sighed and rested his head on Wally's chest, his body relaxing.

"Dickie?" "You weren't answering. I got scared, thought somebody had taken you." Dick mumbled, very clearly holding back tears. "No, nobody took me. I'm alright." Wally whispered, rubbing Dick's back. "Good. And what did you mean by a bottom topping?"  
➰➰  
Dick was stretching in the mountain training room, loosening his stiff muscles. He was in a tank top and workout leggings, which he found very comfortable. Of course, him being a contortionist, he could get into some very strange positions.

When a few of the new team members came in, they found their leader twisted like a pretzel. Wally was sitting criss crossed, staring at Nightwing with adoration in his eyes. "Dude, aren't you freaked out?" Beast Boy asked, hiding behind Wonder Girl. "If by freaked out you mean absolutely in love, then yes." Wally sighed.  
➰➰  
"Where is it…where is it?" Dick mumbled, searching through the mountain library. He was doing research on an upcoming mission, and was searching for a very specific book.

Wally was leaning over the railing, watching as his husband worked himself up. He frowned, worried that Dick would stress himself out. He had a habit of doing that.

Wally sped down to Dick, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you a library book? Because I'd like to check you out." Wally whispered, kissing Dick's cheek. "How long have you been waiting for that?" "A while. But I got to do it."  
➰➰  
"Dick Grayson, will you marry me?" Wally asked, holding the ring up. Dick giggled, hiding his face in his hand. "I will. But only because you got the strawberry Ring Pop."  
➰➰  
"All in all, a one hundred percent successful mission." Dick smiled. "We lost La'gaan." Wally told him. "All in all, a one hundred percent successful mission."  
➰➰  
"Hey, Nightwing, what's the height of stupidity?" Beast Boy asked. "Depends. La'gaan, how tall are you?"  
➰➰  
"I didn't understand why people had dumb friends until I got a dumb friend myself. This is Wally, I've only had him for two and a half hours, and if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room, then myself."  
➰➰  
The couple were awake at three AM, unable to sleep that night. "If you work on a farm and you take care of chickens, then you're a chicken tender." Dick muttered, looking at the couch with a haunted look in his eyes. Wally stared at Dick, unable to say anything.  
➰➰  
Wally was on the couch in the mountain, reading over a file for Barry. Something tickled his nose, and he sneezed. "Bless you." A voice came from the vents. "God?"  
➰➰  
Barry watched as Dick leapt onto the field. "Have you no control over your boyfriend?" "None, whatsoever."  
➰➰  
Wally was holding a bottle of something, looking confused. "What's up?" "I can't tell if this is whiskey or perfume." Dick took the bottle out of his hands and downed it. "It's perfume." "What the hell!"  
➰➰  
"Alright, truth or dare, Rob!" Wally smirked at the youngest member of the team. "Truth." "How many hours have you slept this week?" "Dare." "Go to sleep." "I don't like this game."  
➰➰  
"Come on, dude, it's just one secret. I've already told you mine." "Admitting you had a Hello Kitty phase is not that big of a secret. You still have bows in your closet." "Still?" "I get jealous of my phone when it dies."  
➰➰  
"Alright, Wally. Kiss the most attractive person in this room." Robin grinned cheekily at Nightwing. Wally walked over to Artemis. "Artemis?" "Yes?" "Please move. I need to get to my boyfriend."  
➰➰  
"Who ate all the cookies?" Wally eyed the bird suspiciously. "Ninjas." "I didn't see any." "They never do.  
➰➰  
"How many popsicles have you had today?" Wally cocked an eyebrow at his husband, who had a small pile of popsicle wrappers beside him. "Now is not the time to discuss my flaws as a human." "Which character died?" "All of them."  
➰➰  
"How many children do you have?" A woman at one of Bruce Wayne's charity balls asked. "Biologically, legally, or emotionally? Because there is a difference."  
➰➰  
"I need some words of encouragement before I murder Damian." Dick grumbled, rubbing his temples. "There are no Wally kisses in jail." "Very good encouragement."


	72. One last wish

Dick sat in front of the hologram, tears flowing freely from his eyes. It had been three months since that hellish day. Three months since everything was taken from him. Three months since he lost his fiance.

He didn't sleep well anymore. Dark circles rested under his eyes, standing out against his pale skin. He was so thin you could count his ribs. He was always at the mountain, put under suicide watch because the League knew how bad he could get. He knew if he tried to leave he'd be brought back.

"It's been three months. I don't know how I've made it this long. You know I can't sleep anymore?" Dick asked the picture, as if he could reply. Silence met his question. "I can't sleep without dreaming of you. Dinah says it's normal, but I don't like it. I don't like dreaming of what I can't have.

"We had two weeks. Two weeks after your death, we were supposed to get married. We had everything planned out. The suits, the dishware, we even had the rings. Bruce was about to order the flowers for us. You loved yellow flowers. Are there any flowers in heaven?"

Silence again. "You're laughing at me, aren't you? You're up I'm heaven, and I'm a crying mess at your hologram. Did you know I cry every day? I try not to, but it always happens. Sometimes I cry multiple times a day. Leslie says I need to drink more water, but I don't see the point. Why drink it if I'm just going to lose it? I don't understand." Dick sighed.

The mountain was practically empty. It was him and the few that lived here, but he was alone in the room. The others were training. He'd snuck away to talk to Wally. They didn't let him down here, for fear of him hurting himself. Please, he was more likely to try and drown himself in the pool than die in the cavern of the dead.

"Do you miss me in heaven? I know you're a long way away, but do you ever think about me? Think about what we had? Do you ever wish that someway, somehow, you could come back to me? Or that I could come to you? I do. That's probably why they have me on suicide watch here." Dick chuckled sadly.

Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to spill. "I always promised that when you died, I'd keep smiling. Did you know all along that I was going to break that promise? You always had this sad look in your eyes whenever we had to talk about it. You always knew everything about me." 

Dick fell silent. He missed Wally so much, it hurt. It hurt to get out of bed. It hurt to walk around. It hurt to think of anything but Wally. His life was just a constant blur of pain. Sometimes in the shower he'd rub his skin so roughly it turned red, just to distract himself from from the emotional pain.

"Nightwing? You in here?" Artemis asked, peeking into the cavern. "Yeah." She went to sit by him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Do you talk to him?" She asked, looking at the hologram. "He never answers, though." "No, they don't. I like to think it's because they're watching their life from before, all the happy times they spent with us. He's watching his life with you."

"Do you think…do you think he could ever come back?" "It's possible. Didn't your brother come back?" "His body was still here, though. He was brought back by the Lazarus pit." "Oh." "Yeah. I hoped he would, but I think I knew he wouldn't. He's happy where he is." "Yeah, he is. Come on. It's time to eat." "Do I have to leave?" "You can come back after you eat. I'll come with you."

Artemis led Dick to the kitchen, which luckily only had M'gann and Conner. Dick sat at the breakfast bar with his head in his arms, wishing desperately for Wally to return. Artemis sat next to him, watching him carefully. 

The zeta beams rang out, announcing the Batman's arrival. Dick didn't move, just continued staring into space. He really missed Wally. If he could have just one more day, he'd make Wally the happiest man on Earth. He'd do everything they didn't get to do. With Wally's speed, they could've done it all.

A hand on his shoulder made him look over, which brought him eye level with the black glove. The three others vacated the kitchen, leaving the father and son alone. "B?" Dick asked quietly, wondering what Bruce was doing here. He usually came later at night and helped Dick relax, to try and get him to sleep.

"I've got a surprise for you, Dickie. You've got to come with me." "Can I leave? I'm on suicide watch." "You're with me. They'll make an exception." Dick nodded, allowing Bruce to pull him to his feet and lead him out.

After telling the trio that Dick was with him, Bruce brought his son through the zeta beams. Bruce kept an arm around Dick's shoulder, keeping him from stopping. If he ever needed to, he'd slow down, but Dick hadn't given any signs.

Bruce sat Dick in the Batcomputer chair, grabbing his hands. "What's the surprise?" Dick asked quietly. "Close your eyes." Bruce told him. "Are you sure?" "I won't let go of your hands." Dick hesitantly closed his eyes, feeling Bruce lead him somewhere.

Dick often felt the urge to peek. Bruce didn't often have surprises planned, and Dick was nervous. He rarely got surprises anyway. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what the surprise was. But there were so many options, Dick couldn't decide.

"Alright, open your eyes." Bruce smiled, waiting for Dick's bright blue eyes. When they opened, he could see sorrow, with a twinkle of curiosity. Sorrow was usually the only emotion Bruce saw. Hopefully this would change that.

Bruce moved to the side, revealing the boy standing behind him. Dick gasped, knees buckling. Wally hurriedly caught him, hugging him close. Dick latched onto Wally like a monkey, sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, Dickie. I'm here, I'm here now." Wally whispered, pressing kisses to Dick's face.

"H-How? You w-were dead." Dick sniffed, managing to look up. "I'm not entirely sure. I think some sort of magical being heard you, and brought me back. It doesn't matter. What does matter is being here for you. I know you've found it hard to sleep, and to smile. I'm here, and I'm not leaving ever. I want to make it easy for you to smile again. I want to make it easy for you to sleep, and to be able to be you. I love you, Dick. I'll never stop loving you." 

"I love you too, Wally." Dick smiled, cupping Wally's face. It still felt unreal. Wally kissed Dick, finally solidifying it. He was back, for good. Nothing would ever separate the two again.


	73. Dragons

The night Kid Flash and Nightwing died was the night everyone lost something. They lost family. They lost friends. They lost hope. Some lost everything.

A month after their deaths, a dragon sanctuary on another planet contacted them. Fate and Zatana knew of the sanctuary, and confirmed that it was a good sanctuary. The dragons were well taken care of, and the people who protected them were friendly.

The League and the team were taken to the sanctuary, which inhabited an entire valley. The Kaminari, the people who took care of the dragons, were relatively human. They had small antennae, which helped them communicate with the dragons.

"Welcome to Haroki sanctuary. I am Ivalda, the head of our tribe." A woman smiled, holding her hand out to Batman. She had olive skin, long black hair, and bright green eyes that sparkled with joy. "Thank you. I am Batman. This is the League and the Young Justice team. What made you contact us?" "We heard about your loss. Everyone who has visited has left in a better mood. We figured this might help you work through your loss." "It just might."

The first place they visited was the hatchery. "This is where we keep the eggs until they hatch. We usually get two or three in a clutch, but we have gotten four before. Most new mates will give two eggs, while older mates are more likely to give three. Sometimes we have eggs brought to us by the ancients." "The ancients?"

"Eggs brought by the ancients are people whose lives were led with honor and dignity. They have been chosen to be reborn as dragons. They are often rare dragons, and will have markings later in life to clue in who they are. They are rumored to have human forms, which they will gain after about five years of life as a dragon. It is possible your heroes are here."

They were led into the hatchery. The walls were lined with nests, red crystals in the corners. A large tub with many taps and blue crystals laid in the middle. Many workers walked around, making sure the crystals still worked. "We used power crystals for care of the dragons. Similar to your electronics, but we are run on crystals. It makes it easier if a Narrowclaw gets nosy." "Narrowclaw?" "A very curious breed of dragon." "Noted."

A crack reached Barry's ear. "Uh, Ivalda?" "Yes?" "I think one of your eggs is hatching." "Which one?" "The yellow one." "The black one's hatching as well." Conner chimed in. "Two eggs at the same time? This is rare." "How far apart do they usually hatch?" "It depends on when they were brought here. It can be a day to months. But we've never had them hatch on the same day."

The yellow egg hatched first. The top half broke into pieces, the pieces flying out. A little yellow dragon with red neck spikes was crawling out, eyes closed. "Are their eyes supposed to be closed?" "Yes. They'll be closed for about a day, then it will see. Let's get you cleaned up." Ivalda picked the yellow dragon up and carried it to the tub.

A minute later, the black egg hatched. A pure black dragon laid in the nest, trying to weakly stand. One of the Kaminari picked him up and carried him to the tub as well. Ivalda was still washing the yellow dragon, rinsing soap off of him.

As soon as the black dragon was set down, he started crawling to the yellow dragon. The yellow dragon squeaked and tried to meet him in the middle. "Do dragons normally do that?" "Not usually. Then again, they have proven to be an interesting pair." Ivalda smiled.

The black dragon laid down beside the yellow, snuggling into its side. The yellow dragon rested its head on the others, purring softly. "It seems they like each other." "So it seems. But we do have to clean them soon." Ivalda chuckled. 

After their bath, the newborns were taken to the nursery. There were a few sections, one being for newborns only. They were placed in the same nest, a warming crystal activated. They quickly snuggled together, settling down. "We will come back at the end of the tour. Until then, Zadia and Bura will take care of them."

They visited the different sections, moving on from hatchlings to young dragons, moving to older dragons. They found that dragons loved to swim in lava, and that mates were very protective. La'gaan learned the second one the hard way. The older dragons had valleys within the valley, tall rocky walls lined with caves. Each cave had a large entrance for the dragons, with doors that closed when a button in the control panels was pushed. There was another door inside the cave for humans, which could be accessed by tunnels built within the walls.

Once back in the nursery, they returned to the new dragons. They were still curled up together, sleeping peacefully. "What do we name them?" Bart asked. "They were born on the same day, one yellow and one black. We could name the yellow one Day, and the other Night." Ivalda said, rubbing Day under the chin. "I like that. It suits them."

"Yes. You may sleep in here tonight. They may like the extra company." Some of the Kaminari brought blankets, which were gladly accepted. The heroes slept with Night and Day, feeling just a little bit happier.

Barry was not expecting to be woken by a scaly nose. When he opened his eyes, Day was sniffing at him, standing weakly. His eyes were still closed, but he seemed to be getting around alright.

Barry picked Day up and set him on his chest, now laying on his back. "Hey, bud. How are you?" He whispered, petting Day's head. Day purred, leaning into Barry's hand. Day was the length of Barry's torso, his wings just barely passing his shoulders. With his tail, Day reached Barry's hips.

Barry looked around, finding the other heroes asleep. Well, all but one. Night was snuggled into Batman, presumably asleep. "I see you found a dragon." Barry chuckled. "Yes. I was not expecting to wake up with him here." "He was on your chest already?" "Yes." "Day was nosing at my face. Is he asleep?" "I assume so."

"Do you think it's them?" "It's a possibility. Although I've never known Nightwing to sit still for long." "Wally neither. But it may be that they're newborns. They don't have their usual stamina." "Maybe."

Night yawned, rubbing at his head with a paw. Barry couldn't help but smile, finding the two hatchlings adorable. Maybe there was a chance these were his nephews. He hoped so. Dick and Wally deserved better.

Day hopped down, crawling towards Night. He crawled over Superman, waking the hero up. "Morning, Supes. I see you've met Day." "Yes. He's very...insistent." "He's just trying to get to his pal." Superman simply smiled and went back to sleep

Day made it to Night, snuggling under his wing. Night moved his head to rest it on Day's. Both fell asleep, breathing in sync. Batman didn't dare move, besides breathing. They were so weak, he couldn't deny them their rest.

Ivalda came in, stepping over sleeping heroes. "I see they have found a pillow." "I don't see how Kevlar is comfortable." "They are dragons. They can find comfort in anything. Have they opened their eyes?" "Not yet. I think Day might be close." "A reasonable deduction. Born first, he will advance a little sooner than Night."

Day voiced his displeasure when Ivalda picked him up, trying to stay with Night. Night whimpered and tried to find Day, nearly falling off of Batman's chest. Batman quickly grabbed him and sat up, holding Night to his chest. 

Day's eyes peeked open, a bright green showing through. He tried to squirm out of Ivalda's arms, attempting to reach the other dragon. "I'm surprised your companions haven't woken up." "I am as well. They're normally very alert." "It may simply be they are enjoying themselves." 

Ivalda set Day on a table, which had a few crystal operated machines. "Once they open their eyes, dragons are tested, just to make sure they're in good condition. If they are, they're moved to the next room. There, they learn body strength and control." "You have a very good system." "It only takes four hundred years to get an effective system."

Day's eyes opened more as Ivalda worked, revealing a deep green color. Night had yet to open his eyes, still trying to find Day through scent. "You can bring him to the table. It might help Day calm down." Ivalda told Batman, motioning to the struggling dragon. "Good idea."

Night started crawling towards Day the second he was set down, his eyes starting to open. He couldn't open them more than a crack, but Bruce could see a startling blue behind them. Ivalda frowned. "Is something wrong?" "Blue eyes can be a sign of deafness in dragons. I need to do a hearing test, just to be sure he can hear. A deaf dragon faces many more challenges in their life."

Day purred and nosed Night's face, eager for his eyes to fully open. Night was slowly progressing, eyes half open. He looked tired, but Bruce assumed that was just how young he was. Being young looked exhausting. Bruce did not miss it at all.

Once Day was done, Ivalda moved to Night. Night was getting groomed by Day, a yawn escaping. Day was lulling him to sleep. "C'mon, Day. He has to stay awake for the examination." Ivalda chuckled, picking Night up. Night shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open. Now he was tired.

Day paced, waiting for Night's examination to be over. "He's walking? Already?" "Once a dragon opens its eyes, it progresses quickly. We may only have a few hours before he starts flying. Night will not be far behind." 

Night rumbled, nuzzling Day. Day sat down in front of Night. "They seem close." "Yes. They may end up as mates, considering their relationship. Mate marks usually appear a year after becoming mates. Each mark is different for each mate relationship." "That differentiates between the mates?" "Yes. Although unmated dragons will do anything to get at a dragon in heat, even if they are already mated. It's why we have the door at the entrance of the cave. It allows the mates to do what they need without interruption."

Ivalda finished with Night, and let him go to Day. Day curled around Night, grooming his back. Night's eyes were a light blue, joy shining. They reminded Bruce so much of Dick's, he hoped with all of his heart it was him. Dick deserved this, especially after everything he'd been through.

The heroes had to leave. As much as they wanted to stay, they did have a job on Earth. Ivalda promised to keep the League updated on the condition of the dragons, and invited them to come back at any time. 

A year later, the heroes returned for the duo's birthday. They had grown a lot, reaching Batman's knees in height and being nearly as long as Beast Boy. Their wingspans were both at six feet, and they were flying together. They had only grown closer, refusing to sleep apart.

Night had landed on Batman's shoulders when he stepped in, nuzzling his face. Day ran to Barry, flying around and chirping excitedly. They clearly remembered the heroes, despite not seeing them since they were a day old.

They had been moved to another section in the nursery, where they had other dragons to play with. Most seemed to like them, besides a red dragon. Then again, the red dragon seemed to be a very ornery dragon. The exact opposite of Day and Night.

"Well, hello there! You've grown quite a bit since I've seen you, haven't you?" Barry chuckled, trying to keep an eye on the hyper dragon. He could barely keep up, even with his speed. "Yes, he has. He's also been giving our staff a run for their money. We can't seem to keep up with him. Luckily, Night seems to be able to calm him down." Ivalda said, grabbing Day around the waist and seeing him on the ground.

Night hopped down and yawned, stretching. "Tired again?" "Again?" "Night got a little sick last week. He's fine now, but he gets very tired at times. Day has practically been attached by the hip. Lots of excitement can exhaust him easily."

Day pressed himself against Night, nuzzling against his cheek. Night rumbled, nuzzling back. His body language changed rapidly, alertness being changed to exhaustion. He eventually sat down, head drooping.

Night's paws kept slipping on the floor. Eventually he just let them fall, curling up. Day curled around him, purring softly. Night leaned into Day's gentle touch, rumbling at him. "Are you sure he recovered fully? He seems strangely weak to be recovered." "He was cleared on the system, but it may have come back." "I don't think it's just him. Day's looking a little weary as well." Bart frowned, watching as the yellow dragon yawned.

"They shouldn't be that tired. This is different." "You can say that again. They're starting to glow." "Dragons only glow when their mate marks are appearing. The only way they can be mates is if they've been mates since birth." "Is that possible?" "Only if they were mates in their past life."

The glow died down, revealing two slightly larger dragons. Day stood and stretched, nosing at Night. Night looked up, but seemed content staying where he was. "Where's the mark?" "Usually on their neck, although we have had some on wings and foreheads. Seeing as these two have already shown they don't like to follow the normal, I would assume one of those places." Ivalda sat in front of Night, gently moving his head.

Sure enough, the mark was under his wing. A star, with a jagged line in it. Almost as if it were cracked. They didn't seem to mind, snuggling together. "So, they were people before." "Yes. Relationships can remain, if strong enough. Their love was strong enough to carry over to their new life."

After a few more hours with the now energetic dragons, the heroes had to leave again. Bruce was more than certain those dragons were his son and son-in-law. A love strong enough to carry over, a yellow dragon with red spikes and green eyes, and a black dragon with blue eyes. Who else could it be?

They found themselves in a war with the Light, and couldn't visit the sanctuary for three years. Ivalda still sent them updates, which were gladly accepted. The dragons kept growing, and were now in a valley with some of the adult dragons. They were big enough, and considered old enough. 

Once the heroes found a break, they immediately went to the sanctuary. They were brought to the valley containing Day and Night, where they were found swimming in the lava. They were easily three times as tall as Batman, and their wingspans reached twenty feet easily. Day was playing with electricity, and Night was watching amusedly.

"Where is the electricity coming from?" "He is a Lightning Wing. He can summon his electricity. We believe Night is a Nightmaw Howler. Yes, we realize it's ironic. We haven't quite seen what Night can do. He hasn't exhibited any dragon fire yet, although Nightmaws usually develop it later than other dragons. We are simply waiting for a sign."

Night was the first to spot the heroes. He slid out of the lava and walked over, leaning his head down to get closer. "It seems like forever since we've seen you. You're huge!" Barry smiled, petting Night's nose. Night chirped in delight, sitting down.

Day bounded over, pouncing on Night. Night rolled over and pinned Day down, making a strange noise. It took Bruce a second to realize he was laughing. Night was laughing at Day.

"They seem happy." "They're our happiest pair. The other dragons always get happier when they're nearby." "Is that a good thing?" "Very. Some dragons tend to get very grumpy, and having the positive atmosphere helps them a lot." "I figure grumpy dragons are dangerous dragons?" "Very."

Night eventually climbed off of Day, rumbling softly. "Why is he making that noise?" "Night cannot purr like Day can, so he's getting as close as he can." "But he's a dragon." "Not all dragons can make the same sounds. Some hiss, some roar, others are silent. It depends on the species." "Makes sense."

A piercing screech filled the air. Night whimpered, hiding under Day's wing. "Curses. We need to get these two to their cave. Now." "What's going on?" "That's Jorgenbon. It means bully in our language. He's had his sights on Night. We've tried getting him to leave, but he won't. Night, Day, come."

The two immediately started following her, Day keeping his wing over Night. They quickly retreated to the cave, Night hiding as far back as he could. Day stood at the entrance, growling. Night was trembling, eyes squeezed shut. He whimpered every time he heard Jorgenbon's screech, curling further in on himself.

The other dragons in the valley quickly hid, leaving the area desolate. Jorgenbon landed near the lava. He was a smaller green dragon, but had a stinger on his tail, and extremely sharp claws. "The venom in his tail is able to paralyze dragons for hours. The more venom he pumps, the longer they're paralyzed. We have an antidote, which we used when he tried to paralyze Night. He's tried several times. The only thing that stops him is Day."

"His electricity?" "Lightning Wings are the only known predator of the Still Stinger. His electricity burns the venom, effectively burning the dragon as well. He's known for going after other dragons when Day isn't there."

The heroes, besides Batman and Superman, were sitting with Night, petting him and whispering to him. He blended into the shadows so well, the only way they knew he was there was his whimpering. He wouldn't calm, feeling the need to make himself as small as possible. He didn't want to feel the venom again.

Jorgenbon spent about an hour in the valley, screeching and terrifying Night. Day stood guard at the door, Batman and Superman beside him. Ivalda was trying to keep Night as calm as possible, rubbing certain spots that had always calmed him before.

When Jorgenbon finally left, Day raced over to Night. Night was practically crying, hiding his head under his wings. Day curled around Night, grooming his scales. The only thing that brought Night out from his wing was the deafening silence. Jorgenbon never left anywhere silent for long.

Night laid in the same position the rest of the day, letting Day hold him up. He didn't make any attempt to move, nor to make any sound. They had to prompt him to eat, which they had never had to do before. 

"Has anything ever done this to him?" "No. The only thing that came close was when he and Day were separated because Day had a sprained wing. Jorgenbon has a bad effect on him. We need to remove him, but he just comes back." "We could attempt." "Unless you can get him to the planet of Goneshia, we cannot keep him away." "We can get him there. Keep them safe."

The heroes were now in the large room the Kaminari used to divide tasks, staring at Batman in surprise. "So, just to make sure I'm understanding this correctly: you want us to subdue and transport a dangerous dragon that can paralyze us with one sting of its tail. If we avoid the tail, then we still have to dodge claws that can tear us to shreds in a moment." Hal listed. "Yes." 

"First question: how are we going to catch it? Second question: where are we taking it? And third question: what about Day and Night? Night is clearly in no condition to be left." "The Kaminari and Day will be taking care of Night. We're taking Jorgenbon to a planet called Goneshia. We use evasive maneuvers and sedate him. Then we net him and transport him." "And you're sure this will work?" "About as sure as our usual plans." "So, not sure at all."

"We have a plan. If we do it right, we'll get him out of here in no time." "And if we don't do it right?" "Then it's going to be a lot harder. Does anyone not understand the plan?" No one answered. "Good. Then let's get going." The heroes followed Batman, some wondering if he hit his head too hard on something. It was possible in their line of work.

They found Jorgenbon clawing at a closed cave door. Batman recognized it as Day and Night's cave, and his anger grew. This dragon was so set on terrorizing Night, he was trying to break through the wall. "Superman, heartbeats." "Two inside the cave. One is racing." "Night?" "Most likely." "Then we need to move fast."

Jorgenbon screeched as the sedative was injected into his leg, rattling the ground. Night heard the change in tone, and burrowed deeper into Day. He just wanted this to end. He wanted to be happy again, without that bully around. Day purred, trying to get him to calm down. His purrs had that effect on his mate.

The heroes managed to somehow get lucky enough to net and transfer Jorgenbon without any injuries. He stayed asleep the entire time, but kept them on edge. Their luck never lasted this long. After a quick delivery to Goneshia, they hastily returned to Haroki.

The cave door to Day and Night's cave was open, with a crowd of dragons outside. They were chittering, waiting anxiously. Something was bothering them. "I don't get it. We removed Jorgenbon." "They're not nervous about him. They're nervous about Day or Night, possibly both."

They entered the cave, where they found Night laying on his side. Day was pacing around him, leaving down to touch noses every few minutes. "I think we know why Night was so scared of Jorgenbon." Ivalda said, her hand on Night's stomach. There were a few bulges, almost as if something was pushing against the skin.

"What is it?" "A clutch. The paralyzing venom would have killed them immediately. Based on how big they are, I'd say we have about a month until Night lays them. We can try to get the eggs to the hatchery, but they may want to keep them. We're going to have to move Night, so he can lay the eggs peacefully."

"I thought males couldn't have clutches." "In some cases, one male in a homosexual relationship can change their biology, making it possible to have a clutch. They usually end up having more eggs in a clutch than other mates, which means they're more likely to be attacked by egg eating dragons. Luckily, they have their own valley, but there's still a chance one of them will wander. The sooner we move him, the safer he'll be."

There was only one problem: Night didn't want to move. He was tired, cold, he felt like he weighted a thousand more pounds, and his stomach just felt like a lead weight. It took Day, another dragon from outside, and every hero who had super strength to get him on his feet, and he had to be urged forward.

The second Night found his nest in the birth ward, he collapsed. Day curled around him, grooming his heaving chest. Ivalda brought a trough of water, setting it in front of Night. Night drank slowly, lacking the energy to do anything else.

The heroes had to leave again. The Light seemed weaker, luckily, and the fight was ended in two months. They wasted no time in returning to the sanctuary, excited to see Night's eggs. Day was probably waiting by Night as well.

When they arrived at Night's usual cave, they saw five hatchlings clamoring around him. "They hatched?" "They did. It surprised us all. However, they're all very healthy, and they've got Day's energy. Day is with the workers getting their food. I believe they'll be back soon."

Two hatchlings were black, two were yellow and red, and one had black scales with red spikes. They were climbing all over Night, play fighting with each other and flying around. Night was sleeping, letting the hatchlings roam around.

Day landed outside the cave, two Kaminari on his back. They slid off, and Day nuzzled Night awake. Night yawned, stretching before standing. The hatchlings crowded around Day, flying around and chirping. Night rumbled, and the hatchlings sat beside him. "He's got them trained well." "He does. They always listen to Day and Night."

"When are the markings supposed to appear?" "It depends. In human years, they are only three. In dragon years, they're already twenty three. It should appear when they're twenty five in dragon years." "Approximately how long?" "Two to three months at the most."

The Kaminari that had been on Day's back filled the smaller trough with fish. The hatchlings waited until Night nodded to eat, racing each other. Day dropped a few large fish in front of Night, laying next to him with his own.

Night gulped down the fish, almost beating Day. "They seem happy here." "I would hope so. Unhappy dragons have a tendency to lash out, and can cause some serious damage. Happier dragons are less like to lash out, making it easier to deal with them." 

Night squawked in surprise, looking at his wings. The scales on the top were changing color, as well as some on his chest. Day found some of his chest scales doing the same, a weird tingly feeling filling his body.

"I thought you said a few more months." "I did. They're early. Should have expected it, considering everything else. Death scars will be the next to appear." "Unless something else happens." Barry sighed. "Unless something else happens." Ivalda confirmed.

The scales that changed turned a deep blue color for Night, clashing beautifully with his scales. They were stripes across the top of his wings, connected at his chest. Day's turned into a red lightning bolt surrounded by a red circle. That was all the confirmation they needed.

Of course, it confirmed what Bruce believed all along. Night was Nightwing, his son. Day was Kid Flash, his son-in-law. He had dragon grandchildren. He already had a half dead teenager, a coffee and computer addicted tween, and a vegetarian child who had only stayed behind because he was told to observe Earth, so it wasn't too strange.

"Human forms come when they're five?" "Usually. Then again, with these two, it could be those three months normally used for identification markings. It may be as soon as tomorrow. We have trouble getting a timeline with these two." "I can believe it."

Memories raced back to Noghtwing's mind, yearning to be remembered. They clamored for attention, showing themselves before being pushed out of the way. He whimpered, scratching at his head and begging for the memories to slow down. Day seemed no better, growling and scratching.

"Are they alright?" "It's the memories. It's all rushing back, and they can't keep up with it. They just need a few minutes. Get your strongest heroes to grab the hatchlings. They need the cave alone."

It took fifteen minutes for the thrashing to calm down, and it took twenty before the sounds stopped. Nightwing was laying limping, heaving as he had when he had his clutch. Wally was weakly nosing at Nightwing, barely able to stay standing. Nightwing wasn't responding.

Batman was the first to move. He walked over to Nightwing and knelt by his head, petting it. Nightwing rumbled, pressing into the hand. Wally laid down on his stomach, resting his head on Dick's side. The other heroes surrounded the duo, petting them and whispering softly.

The hatchlings snuggled under Dick's wing, whining and trying to wake him up. As much as Dick wanted to, he couldn't. He was just too tired. He was surprised Wally was awake at all.

Dick and Wally spent the day sleeping, curled up with each other. The hatchlings were temporarily relocated to the nursery, where some of the heroes and Kaminari kept them occupied. Batman, Barry, Ivalda, and the other Bats started with Dick and Wally, relieved these were their family.

"Do you think there's a chance they could return to Earth?" "Only if they have their human forms. It'll allow them to blend in with other humans, and they can live their lives as normal as possible. But until then, they just stay here. I'm sad to say I've seen much violence from your planet." "We're trying to fix that. They were some of our best warriors. They did things we never thought of doing, and it worked. Hopefully they'll want to return." "I see no reason they wouldn't."

Dick rumbled again, eyes slowly opening. Batman pet the top of Dick's head, using slow and gentle movements. "It's alright now, Dick. You're safe." Dick rumbled again, stretching out. "He looks better." "He probably feels better, now that he's gotten some rest. We could probably bring the hatchlings back." "What about Kid Flash?" "As long as one is awake, they'll leave the other alone."

As soon as they were let back into the cave, the hatchlings raced towards Nightwing. Nightwing gladly accepted them, snuggling with them. "Count on Dickie Bird to defy all odds and have dragon kids." Jason chuckled. "As long as they behave, I don't mind. They listen well enough." "To him, and as a dragon."

Wally yawned, stretching. Two of the hatchlings went to him, chirping and climbing over him. "Looks like the alarm went off." Tim chuckled. Nightwing rumbled again, gently pressing his head against Tim. He agreed.

Wally blinked tiredly as the two hatchlings crawled all over him, chirping loudly in his ear. Dick purred, nuzzling Wally's cheek. "Well, I see the hatchlings have taken it upon themselves to wake others up." Barry chuckled. Wally sighed in agreement.

Once again, the heroes had to leave. As much as they wanted to stay, the Earth still needed then. Besides, Dick and Wally couldn't return with them. They didn't have human forms yet. 

The hatchlings grew, and were moved to their own caves. The death scars appeared, Dick's on his back and Wally's on his chest. They were gun wounds, where Deathstroke had shot them. Dick, apparently, had gained nightmares recently, and could only be calmed by Wally.

Three months later, just as Ivalda had predicted, they gained human forms. Dick was the first to find his, and it was completely by accident. Tim had been walking down the path when it started crumbling, nearly sending him down a rock slide. Dick had changed to pull him out of the way without knowing until it ended.

Wally hadn't taken long to figure it out, slightly jealous that Dick had figured it out first. It didn't hurt his feelings, and he knew it probably would've been Dick first, but being Dick's best friend made him slightly competitive. Once he found out, the first thing he did was tackle Dick and tickle him until he got kicked off.

They were taken back to the watchtower, where Leslie concluded that they were one hundred percent healthy. Everyone was excited for their return, especially when they announced they were still going to be heroes. They wouldn't use their dragon sides for fighting, but they'd still fight. Besides, all's well that ends well.


	74. This is not what I need

Dick woke up thinking the day was going to be fine. Crime was low, rent was paid, and they were good on food for the next few days or so. Maximus was snoring into his back, and Wally was curled against his stomach. It seemed like a good day.

For a while, it was a good day. He and Wally were off work, so they got some much needed time together. They had spent most of the morning in bed, only getting out because of the speedster's stomach. Maximus gladly followed, stopping to stretch and yawn.

Dick grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal, sitting on the couch. "C'mon, Dickie. You know we keep the food in the kitchen." Wally chuckled. "What's life if you don't live it dangerously?" "Relaxing?" "Touché."

Despite protesting the food on the couch, Wally plopped down next to Dick with toast in his hand. "No butter? What heathen did I let move in with me?" "I'm too impatient to let the butter melt, and it doesn't help much." "Have you tried putting butter on the bread before toasting it?" "No. Thanks for the suggestion, though."

Dick groaned as his phone started ringing, not wanting to get up. "I've got it." "Thanks, babe." "No problem, my wittle couch potato." Wally teased, kissing the end of Dick's nose. "Says the speedster who won't move unless bribed with chips or kisses." "Kisses are very valuable things. They're not something to be messed with." Wally called as he walked to the phone.

Dick kissed Wally's cheek once he sat back down, taking the ringing phone. "This is The Grayson-West establishment, how can I help you?" "Hello, Richard. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dick paled. "Dick? Hey, you okay?" Wally asked, watching as Dick lowered the phone and ended the call.

"Dick, talk to me. What happened?" "It's Her. She found me." Wally's eyes widened as he realized what Dick was saying. "Do we need to go somewhere for a while, hide out until this is over?" "I-I think so." "Alright. Would the Manor be alright, or is it too obvious?" "It's fine. We need to go, now."

Dick was given Maximus before being picked up. He snuggled into Wally, trying to keep from panicking. She knew his phone number. She knew where he lived. She knew where to find him again. She knew where to torture him again.

Dick felt the wind pound against his face and ruffle his hair, but he didn't at the same time. He felt everything, and nothing at all. Maximus whimpered, nosing at Dick's face. The next thing he registered was being set down, now in front of the Manor. Wally knocked on the door, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist.

Alfred opened the door, clearly surprised to see the couple. "Master Wallace?" "Hey, Alfred. We've got a situation." "May I ask what?" "She called." Alfred ushered the boys in, closing the door immediately. "When?" "Three minutes ago. She knows Dick's phone number. We needed to go, before she came to us."

Wally led Dick to the living room, sitting him on a couch. He still wasn't talking, eyes unfocused as he stared at the ground. Alfred gently shook Dick's arm, only to get no reaction. "Get Master Bruce. He has always known how to calm Master Dick down, especially when she is mentioned." Alfred instructed, kneeling down by Dick.

Maximus wiggled out of Dick's limp arms, curling up in his lap. Alfred's worry increased more when Dick didn't even move, practically ignoring the dog. Dick cared very much for Maximus, and never ignored him. Even if Dick was in excruciating pain, he did his best to pay attention to Maximus.

Bruce hurried to Dick, noticing the increasing shaking. "What happened?" "She called Dick's phone. I brought him here, because he said it was safe enough." "I need the room cleared. Wally, keep the others from entering while I calm him down."

Bruce took Alfred's place, kneeling next to Dick. "Dickie? Can you hear me?" "Bruce?" Dick's voice sounded hollow. "It's me. She's not here, Dickie. She will never be able to touch you again." "What if she does? What if she comes back for me?" "I will never let her come near you, neither will anyone in this family. I promise."

Bruce pulled Dick into a hug, gently rubbing his back. Dick hugged Bruce tightly, burying his head in his shoulder. "I'm scared." Dick whispered. "I know. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't have to be." "Promise?" "Promise." 

Bruce picked the acrobat up, gently holding him. "I'm going to take you and Wally to the cave. If she calls again, the computer will alert me and track her calls. If you need anything, we're all here. The League will be alerted, and she will be found. You just need to relax, and trust that we'll find her."

Before Dick realized it, he was in the cave, being set in the computer chair. Bruce wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, moving to make room for Wally. Dick let Wally hold him, sharing the blanket. "I guess this means date night has turned into pet sitting." "What better date than bathing...six animals?" "Seven with Maximus." "Well, I'll bathe as many animals as it takes to make you happy." "Very dorky of you."

Dick snuggled into Wally's chest, trying not to think about Her. She had done something no one else had done, and he hated it. For weeks after it happened he scrubbed his skin raw just to get rid of her hands, to get rid of her lips. It was only when he and Wally started dating that some of his bad habits ended.

"I love you, Dickie. I promise, I won't let her touch you ever again. She won't be able to lay a finger on you." Wally whispered, nuzzling into Dick's hair. "I love you too, Wally. Promise you won't leave me?" "I promise."


	75. This is not what I need 2

Dick was in the cave with Wally, having just finished bathing the animals. Wally was still in the shower, getting his own bath of animal slobber. Dick had changed into comfortable clothes after his own shower, thankful Wally had been there. He'd felt the urge to rub his skin raw again, and Wally had helped him through that.

Dick sat in the computer chair, trying to think through this without crying. She knew where he was. After years of therapy just to make a dent in his PTSD, She was back to torment him. She knew his phone number, and most likely knew his apartment. She could hurt him again.

"You're scratching at your arm again." Wally said. He was dressed in pajamas, wrapping his arms around Dick's neck. "I was?" "You were. Thinking of Her?" "I try not to, but it always comes back. She did something to me, Walls. She violated me, my trust. You know how nervous I can be. It's all because of Her." "I know. And I promise, I will never let Her touch a hair on your head. She will never violate you again. Remember when you went for your first therapy, and the whole team was there to support you?" Wally asked gently.

Dick did remember it. The…the rape, had happened a few days before, and Dinah had a therapy session scheduled. Dick had been at the apartment, crying his eyes out and trying to get rid of Her hands. Wally only held his arms, not daring to touch Dick's torso or hips. He avoided Dick's hips at all costs. Any tiny touch could set Dick off, straight into a panic attack.

Wally had an arm wrapped around Dick's back, gently leading him through the mountain by holding his arms. The team had watched sadly, hating that their leader was reduced to such a state. They knew that the reason wasn't stupid, even though many people in the world claimed so. Men could get raped, and Nightwing had been a victim to that crime. 

"I wish we could do something. It's not fair that he's the one suffering, and She isn't." Bart growled, his arms crossed and his hands gripping his biceps tightly. "The best thing we can do is give him his space. He doesn't want to be touched right now. He's only let Wally touch him, and he won't let him touch his torso. Arms are the only things he allows to be touched. Until he gets a little better, and is more comfortable allowing other people to touch him, leave him alone. If he tells you back off, back off immediately. That's not up for discussion." Artemis instructed.

Dinah had wanted Dick to do the first session alone, so Wally waited outside the office. He was really worried about Dick. He just wished this had never happened, that Dick was okay again. Wally sat in front of the door, waiting for Dick to reemerge. Maybe Wally could start holding Dick's hand again.

Artemis sat beside Wally, sighing softly. "How is he?" "Not good. He keeps saying he can feel Her hands still on him, and tries to scratch them away. I'm thinking that maybe, just for a little while, we go to the Manor. There's more peoe there, and his family is there. They might be able to help where I haven't." Wally admitted, leaning his head back to rest against the wall. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Yeah. Hey, Artemis?" Artemis looked at Wally. "Do you ever miss what we had?" "Sometimes. Why?" "I'm just…curious. I would never give Dick up, never in a million years. But it just seems like your haven't tried to find anyone else." "I've been taking a break from dating. Giving myself time to do what I want to do. When I feel I'm ready, I'll start dating again." "I hope you find someone who makes you happy." "Me too."

They sat in silence after that. It had been hard at first, breaking up with Artemis, but now Wally saw it was for a better reason. He found Dick. And now Dick needed him more than ever. Wally would do whatever it took to make Dick better again.

Artemis was called away, promising to come visit Dick when he was better. Wally nodded, watching her walk off. She was happy, and Wally was happy with that. Now Wally had to work to make Dick happy again.

After an hour, the door opened again. Wally stood up, waiting as Dinah led Dick out. Dick looked shaken up, and nobody could blame him. Having him talk about the event…Wally didn't know if he would be able to do it. Dick was so much stronger than him.

Wally gently placed his hands on Dick's arms again. "Want to go home?" Dick nodded. "Thank you for this, Dinah." "It's no problem. He'll probably try sleeping the rest of the day, just because he has to revisit the memories. He may have nightmares." Dinah warned. "I'll be sure to watch him. C'mon, Dickie. Let's get you home."

Dick let Wally lead him, leaning into the speedster. He was shaking, and Wally could almost guess he'd been crying at some point. Wally just wanted Dick to be okay. He swore if he ever found Tarantula, She wouldn't make it out without being put in a full body cast.

Wally brought Dick to the bed at the apartment, sitting him down gently. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Wally asked, putting his jacket up. Dick slowly nodded, but lacked the energy to get up and get ready. "Can you help me?" "Of course." Wally immediately replied, grabbing a pair of pajamas for Dick. Usually he only slept in a t-shirt and boxers, but he felt the need to cover up more, now that She had touched him.

Wally carefully helped Dick get ready, doing his best not to touch Dick more than necessary. He could see the bruises where Her nails had dug into Dick's skin, and he could see patches of raw, angry skin around it, from where Dick had tried to get rid of them. It broke his heart to see Dick like this.

Wally got Dick tucked in, and had turned to leave Dick sleeping, but Dick grabbed his hand. Wally felt a little shocked; that was the first time Dick had initiated contact since Tarantula. "Will you stay?" Dick asked quietly, looking up at Wally with broken eyes. "Absolutely." Wally replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dick never let go of Wally's hand, even when he was asleep. Wally watched his boyfriend with concern, hoping that this was the start of Dick getting better. Dick had initiated contact. He'd held Wally's hand. He'd asked Wally for help, knowing it left the most damaged parts of him vulnerable.

That was the first time Dick slept without a nightmare. Wally wanted to hug Dick, to hold him and make all his problems disappear. But, because of his disliking of touch at the moment, he couldn't. Wally had to do the best he could, and make sure Dick never stopped feeling his love, not for one second.

When Dick woke up again, it was almost five pm. "Good evening, sleeping beauty." Wally smiled. Dick sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How long did I sleep?" "You slept about six hours. Are you hungry?" "A little." "I was going to go to the Chinese place a few blocks down. Do you want anything?" "Fried rice." "That's all?" "Yeah. I was starting to have the nightmare again." "Oh. Well, I'll go ahead and run down there, get the food. If you need anything, just call. Even if it's as small as just hearing my voice, call." Dick nodded.

Wally cautiously grabbed Dick's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you, Dick. I'll always love you. I don't care what happens, nothing will change that." Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Wally, needing the hug. "Can I hug back? Or will that be too much?" "You can hug back. Thank you for asking." Dick mumbled. Wally gently wrapped his arms around Dick, happy to be able to hold Dick again.

When Wally returned with the food, Dick was in the kitchen. He had two mugs in his hand, filled with a steaming liquid. "I hope that's not coffee." "No. Hot chocolate. My mami's recipe. Thought I might try it. She always said it would help with problems." Dick said, holding one of the mugs in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" "I still feel Her touch, and it's gonna take some time before I'm better, but I think I'm starting to get a handle on it. It's not much of one, but I've got a tiny bit." "That's good. Take whatever time you need, babe. I'll be right here." Wally smiled, holding his hand out. Dick took it, leaning into Wally's side.

Wally soon found that Dick was practically touch starved. He was always touching Wally somehow, whether it was being pressed to his side or simply holding pinkies. The only exception to that rule was going to the bathroom, and Dick immediately found Wally after.

Dick eventually allowed his family to touch him. But they started like Wally had, only being able to touch his arms. They gladly took it, hugging his arms whenever they could. He slowly gave them more access, their hugs moving to his chest, or his shoulders. As with any traumatic case, there were days where Dick didn't want any contact. He was usually very quiet, and did everything he could to avoid touching anyone.

The team was there, as well. They were waiting for whenever Dick decided he was ready. He would visit from time to time, usually in civies. He was having trouble trying to get back into the suit. It was what he'd been violated in. Maybe it wasn't that specific suit, he'd gotten rid of that one, but they all looked alike. He was working up the mental courage to put it on and keep it on.

"I remember. The team waited so long for me to return." Dick smiled softly. "And they'll be willing to wait again. You're too important to us to lose. They understood you didn't want to be touched, and gave you space. They understood you didn't want to wear the uniform for a bit, and they didn't care. As long as you got better, they don't care what you did. However, when it came to rubbing your skin, then they involved themselves. They saw it wasn't helping you, and they knew they could help me convince you."

"How did I gets friends as amazing as you guys?" "You were the person you are now, only bubblier. You've been there for all of us, no matter what. It's only fair that were there for you." "I never did get a chance to thank them for that." "Hey, healing takes time. They know that. They're just waiting for you to decide you're okay again."

"I don't know if that'll happen while She's loose, but I think I'm almost there." Dick smiled. Wally pressed a kiss to his cheek before pressing their cheeks together. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally. I'm glad you're with me." "Me too. You should get some sleep, you're tense." "I don't want to have the nightmare again. I'm scared it'll set me back." "I'll be there the whole time."

Wally pulled Dick to the medbay, where Alfred had fitted one of the gurneys with blankets and pillows. Dick snuggled into Wally's chest, smiling as Wally kissed his forehead. Wally was with him, so he was safe. He was always safe with Wally.

Bruce had come back from patrol when he found the duo. Dick was sleeping softly, being spooned by Wally. Wally was gazing at Dick lovingly, holding his hand. Bruce walked into the medbay, knocking quietly on the beam. "How is he?" Wally looked over. "He's doing good. He's been asleep ever since we got into the bed. Any news on Her?" "We grabbed Her. She didn't go down without a fight, but we got her. You can move up to the Manor."

Wally sighed, moving to get out of bed. Dick tightened his grip on Wally's hand, curling around his arms. "I think Dick says we're staying down here tonight." Wally chuckled. "I'll inform Alfred. Stay with him, and get some sleep. You know he'll kill you if he finds out you didn't sleep." "That he will. Thanks, Bruce."

Wally snuggled up to Dick again, hugging him tightly. Dick didn't seem to mind, leaning into the touch. Dick would be safe, now that She was imprisoned again. Dick would be fine.


	76. Dragons return

It had started with a mission. A mission that Nightwing hadn't been informed of. When said hero did find out about the mission, he was pissed. No one wanted to mess with a pissed off Nightwing, especially now that he could turn into a dragon. The only people who could calm him down were his family and Wally, who was close enough to be considered family.

So when Nightwing had figured out, he had immediately gone after the team. The League couldn't have kept him at the watchtower had they tried. He'd hacked into the files, and was on his way to the team's location. He was going to kill whoever didn't tell him about the mission against Deathstroke.

When Dick found them, they were at one of his hideouts, all of them unconscious. Something flared up inside of Dick, burning at him. Deathstroke had the gall to hurt his family. He wasn't going to get away with it.

The dragon in Dick snarled with anger. Dick could feel it pressing against his skin, practically begging to dig it's claws into Deathstroke. Dick wanted nothing more than to give in, to let it loose. Considering how mad he'd been before, he did.

Deathstroke hadn't been expecting a dragon four times the size of him to land in front of him, fire crackling through his skin. It was growling, edging closer to him. He could see fury in its eyes, a need to kill evident.

It roared, fire building in its gut, when another dragon landed in front of it. The first dragon roared at it, trying to rush around it. The second dragon stopped it, roaring back. It seemed to be fighting with the first dragon.

The League was there, pulling the unconscious team members out. They knew better than to get between the lovers during a spat. They needed to get the team outside, as they couldn't defend themselves. The League planned on getting out as soon as possible.

Deathstroke tried to slide out, but Nightwing noticed. Instead of the fire Deathstroke had been expecting, amber shot out at him, hardening the second is surrounded him. He couldn't move at all, leaving him at the mercy of the angry beast.

It looked like it was going to pounce, until the second dragon intervened again. It roared louder, and something in the first dragon changed. It shook its head, the fire dying down. The second dragon softened immediately, nuzzling the first softly.

It sat down heavily, eyes closing. The second nosed it up, leading it out. Unfortunately, the amber didn't soften, leaving him stuck. He couldn't reach his sword, nor his guns. This dragon was worse than any other opponent he'd faced, besides maybe Nightwing. He had to injure the bird early in the fight, or he didn't stand a chance.

Dick laid down outside, feeling drained. He didn't know what happened. He must've lost control for a minute. Wally cautiously nosed Dick, purring softly. The League was watching from a distance, surrounding the now awake team. 

Wally changed back to human, moving to Dick's head. He'd never seen Dick this tired before, nor had he ever seen him so close to killing someone. If Wally hadn't been there, Deathstroke would be in Dick's belly. He was glad he was as fast as he was.

"Dickie? Can you change back for me, baby?" Wally asked softly, stroking his snout. Dick rumbled, although it was weak. "I know you're tired, but I'll take care of everything once you're human again. I promise." Wally whispered, hoping Dick wasn't too tired to be unable to change back.

A few moments passed until Dick was laying on the ground, human again. Wally carefully pulled Dick into his arms, kissing his forehead. "What happened, baby? I've never seen you so mad." "I don't know. I was mad the team had a mission I didn't know about, and then I saw the team unconscious, and something burned inside. The dragon wanted him dead, and I think I was so angry I let it take over." Dick mumbled, leaning into Wally.

Wally picked the younger up, heading to one of the ships. "M'sorry." Dick whispered. "It's not your fault. Just relax. The sooner you go to sleep, the longer you push back their questions." Wally smiled sweetly. Dick took Wally's advice, closing his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Barry asked. "I think so. He's really tired, and I've never seen him this tired when concerning our dragons, besides the time he was carrying the clutch. As far as I know, he's not pregnant. We haven't done anything that would cause him to be pregnant recently." Wally informed them, carrying Dick towards the gurney. His ability to be pregnant had carried over into his human form, and they'd made the necessary changes in their life to try and keep him from becoming pregnant.

"Did you figure out what happened? He looked like he was going to tear Deathstroke apart." "The dragon wanted to. Dick had been angry about not knowing of the mission, and seeing the team unconscious made the dragon mad as well. Both were pissed, and Dick lost control temporarily. At least, that's what I'm getting."

Wally set Nightwing on the gurney, brushing the hair out of his face. "What about Deathstroke?" Superman asked. "He's alive, but Dick shot this weird amber stuff at him. I think he's stuck, but with Dick as weak as he is, I wasn't going to stick around and find out." "Good choice. We'll get a few people to stay here with Deathstroke, and the others take the team and Nightwing back. We may need to get in contact with Ivalda, see if she knows anything about this." Batman decided, heading to the bridge.

"No offense, but you guys are scary when you fight." Barry shuddered. "None taken. To be honest, that's the closest I've seen him to murdering someone. I really think that if I hadn't been there, he would've killed Deathstroke. That's how bad it was." "Still, I'm glad you don't fight often. Not just because it's absolutely heartbreaking, but because it's scarier than Batman."

The flight home was silent. Wally was taking care of Dick, trying to keep him warm. He'd started shivering at one point, and Wally wrapped him in a blanket. He only got colder from that point on, despite Wally's attempts to prevent that. Dick had woken at one point, groggily looking at Wally. Wally ran his fingers through Dick's hair, sending him back to sleep.

Wally took Dick home, changing him out of his Nightwing costume and into pajamas before tucking him into bed. He quickly changed and joined Dick, holding him to his chest. "I love you, Dickie. I promise, I'll be with you forever." Wally whispered, pressing his cheek to Dick's temple.

Dick had a fever the next day of 102.4°. Wally had him in the bed, taking care of him the best he could. Dick knew he was, and he couldn't help but love him for that. Even after what he'd done, Wally was still there for him. Dick didn't deserve Wally.

"Walls?" Dick whispered hoarsely. His throat hurt. "I'm here, baby." Wally whispered, knowing the quiet talking helped Dick's headache. "Can I get some water?" "Yeah. Here, sit up for me." Wally helped Dick sit against the wall. Wally handed the glass to Dick, who drank the water like a man who had been stumbling around in the desert.

Wally couldn't blame Dick. He'd probably aggravated his throat with the fire, possibly burned it. Wally would always refill the glass after Dick drank from it, making sure there was water nearby at all times. 

"Thank you." He rasped, leaning into Wally's side. "It's no problem, Dickie. Go back to sleep. I've got you." "Hurts too much." "Your throat?" Dick nodded. "We may need Leslie to check it out. I don't think this is good." "If it was, I wouldn't complain." "Very funny, Mr Wise Guy. Seriously though, try and get some sleep. You'll feel better if you do." Wally wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders, holding him close.

Dick eventually fell asleep, giving Wally the opportunity to call Leslie. She agreed, Dick's throat wasn't good at all. She concluded that the fire might have burned it, like Wally guessed, and was on her way over. It was very dangerous if it was burnt, as it could lead to cancer setting in. Dick had already been through cancer once, Wally couldn't bear to see it again.

Dick was awake when Leslie arrived, although he wasn't far from dozing off. Sleep got him away from the pain in his throat. He'd probably been staring at that one section of wall for five minutes without realizing it. He did that sometimes.

Wally helped Dick sit up, holding his hand. Dick was pale, and sweat glistened on his skin. He felt like he could throw up at any second. Wally knew this, but knew he couldn't do anything until Leslie told him what to do. Leslie had to tell him what to do, or he might mess it up and hurt Dick further.

Leslie peered down Dick's throat, clearly unhappy. "Good news is, it's not completely burnt. It looks like what's happens during acid reflux. Bad news is his throat will keep hurting until it's healed. Over the counter pain relievers will only do so much, but stronger relievers will make it completely numb, which means he won't be able to feel any change. The best thing right now is over the counter relievers, plus a few home remedies. As for the fever, standard procedures will work fine. As long as he's eating and getting plenty of sleep, it should clear soon."

"Can I lay down? My head's spinning." Dick croaked. He sounded like he'd lost his voice. "Go ahead. Wally, yours going to need to keep him in bed for now. Only exceptions are bathroom runs and baths. He'll get antsy, but you need to keep him there. I'll come back in about two weeks. If he's any worse, take him to a hospital. If his temperature gets anywhere near 104°, don't wait and don't ask questions. Get him there immediately. They have better equipment, and will be able to do more than I can at the moment." "Thanks, Leslie. I'll do my best."

Dick went to sleep after she left, just trying to get away from all the pain. Wally always kept an eye on Dick, making sure he was resting. Dick just seemed so weak, and Wally knew it wasn't true, but he felt the need to keep Dick safe. To make him feel better again.

The second day after Leslie had visited, Wally decided Dick needed a bath. He was practically drenched in sweat, and Wally wanted to change that. Dick would probably feel a little better when he was cleaner. It was worth a shot.

Dick had to admit, he did feel better. The water was cool, which helped with the fire under his skin. The sweat was going away, and a weight seemed to disappear from his body. He didn't feel like he was in a cocoon anymore, and Wally was there helping him. His throat still hurt like hell, but he was starting to feel better.

"Better?" Wally asked, scrubbing Dick's hair with shampoo. "Much." "Good. I like it when you feel better." "Me too." "How's your throat?" "Not much better, but it isn't burning as badly. I think the honey is helping." "That, and Alfred's tea. I have no idea how you managed to get it." "I think he heard I wasn't feeling well, because he sent about seven thermoses of tea." "And you know this how?" "Before Leslie came, the package arrived. You were at the store, so I went ahead and opened it."

Wally hummed, rinsing Dick's hair out. Dick sighed, letting Wally hold his head up. "Any more clues on what happened? Something you may not have remembered before?" Wally asked. "No. I wish I knew what happened. I almost killed him." "But you didn't. You got control again." "We both know the only reason I stopped was because you were there. I didn't stop myself." "So? I'd rather you stop with sometime than not stop with anyone. I'll still love you, no matter what." Wally kissed Dick's nose, feeling him smile. Wally would always love Dick, and Dick would always love him right back.


	77. Frozen

Dick had a secret. It was one his parents had taken with them to the grave, never telling another soul. Dick had been warned never to tell anyone. He had magic.

Dick could form ice at will, although removing it was another matter. He'd been learning how to do that when his parents had been murdered. He'd been taken to the Juvenile Detention Center, and locked up like he was the one who killed them. The only reason anyone came near him was to tease him, making him want to cry. Was this a punishment for having his power?

Bruce Wayne had rescued him a few days later, having been there when his parents were killed. He'd found the poor boy in a freezing cell, ice creeping onto the bars. He was in nothing but a thin jumpsuit, frost laying in his hair. Bruce had immediately pulled him into a hug, shaking the frost out.

Dick had kept his powers a secret as long as he could, only using them when he was alone. Bruce came to start questioning why there was ice in the library, or frost on the stairway. He had a feeling the newest addition to his family had something to do with it, but he wanted Dick to come to him. He wanted Dick to trust him.

Bruce found out completely by accident. Dick had been in his room, and had been quiet for some time. Now, for a child as energetic as Dick, this was concerning. Bruce had slowly opened the door to see Dick sitting at the window, watching the storm.

Dick was scared of lightning. He once told Bruce it was because it reminded him of his parents, and the way they died. Bruce thought Dick might be scared of the storm, and slipped into the room. Dick was too absorbed by the storm to hear him.

Dick put a hand on the window pane, but quickly withdrew it. Bruce was surprised to see ice spreading, and had no doubt once he saw it that Dick had done that. Dick had created that ice.

"Dick?" Bruce asked softly, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick jumped, holding his hands to his chest. He was shaking, and Bruce knew something was wrong. He sat by Dick, pulling him into his lap.

"How long?" "My whole life." Dick whimpered. "You could have told me." Bruce said softly, running his fingers through Dick's hair. "I was told not to tell anyone. I can't make it disappear. It's dangerous." Dick sounded like he was a second away from crying. "It's okay, Dick. It's not dangerous. I can help train you. I can help you get to the point where you can remove it. It's alright, Dick."

"You're not…sending me away?" "No. I would never do that. I want to help you, Dick." Dick pressed into Bruce, crying softly. It had been months since someone wanted to help. Bruce held Dick carefully, letting the boy cry. Dick didn't usually cry, so Bruce knew Dick needed to get the tears out.

The next few years were training years. Dick learned to control his ice, to make it stop spreading, and to make the ice stronger. He couldn't figure out how to make it disappear, no matter how hard he tried. When he wasn't training, he wore gloves, which kept his ice powers from going out of control. He felt better, like he had more control in his life. 

When Wally came into his life, Dick had to hide again. He knew it was probably wrong, but he felt Wally would hate him for it. He was different from Wally. Sure, Wally was an easy going guy, but Dick didn't know what set him off easily. Dick was a freak of nature, Wally was a guy who, as far as he knew, was completely human.

Dick was planning on keeping his powers a secret again, when Bruce managed to convince him otherwise. He told Dick Wally was different, like him. Dick reluctantly agreed, but made Bruce promise to bring his gloves, just in case. 

He and Wally were in the park, and Dick was trying to work up the courage to tell Wally. Wally knew something was up with the young boy, as he'd never known Dick to be so quiet before. "You alright?" He asked softly, nudging Dick with his shoulder." "Yeah. I'm fine." "You don't seem fine."

"Will you look at that? Science geek has a boyfriend." One of the older boys on the playground sneered. "He's not my boyfriend. Anyway, what's it to you, Travis?" Wally said, rolling his eyes. "Nothing. It's just that you're too pathetic to get a girl, so you think getting a boy will help you." They chuckled.

Dick was angry. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you can judge." Dick scoffed. "What's it to you, shortie?" Travis snarled. "Nothing. I just don't think you, with your fifty cents necklace, fake Converse, flip phone, and bullying attitude can get a girl. I saw you earlier. You went to three girls, and all three of them denied you. Don't judge unless you are perfect in that aspect. And unfortunately, you are at a lower point than he is. At least he actually has friends." Dick snapped, glaring at Travis.

Wally was chuckling, trying to hide his laughs. He loved when Dick snapped at bullies. He always found the smallest things to bug them about. Travis scoffed, but stormed off, blushing. "That was awesome, dude." Wally chuckled. "It was nothing. He was bullying you. I hate bullies." Dick growled.

"Well, let's not dwell on it much longer. That secret spot is just up ahead. Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me there." Wally smiled, pulling Dick along. Dick felt a sense of dread pool in his stomach, wanting to go as slowly as possible. It was hard for him to share the secret, after years of being told to hide it.

Wally pulled Dick to a tree, grabbing a branch and climbing up. Dick was quick to follow, not wanting to be left alone with Travis running around. He sat next to Wally, who was close to the top. "Alright, we're here. What did you need to tell me?" Wally smiled, waiting for Dick.

"I…I don't know how to say this." Dick hesitated, looking at his hands. "Just say it." "I have ice powers." Dick whispered, hoping Wally hadn't heard it. "Really? You've got to show me." Wally smiled, shifting so he faced Dick. "I can't make it disappear, though. If I make it, it stays until it melts." "That's fine. I've got a bruise on my side, I could probably use an ice pack. Or an ice cube."

"Why do you have a bruise?" "I was a klutz." "I don't believe that. You had to see your dad, didn't you?" Dick crossed his arms. Wally flinched, knowing Dick was right. Dick pushed Wally's shirt up just far enough to see the bruise, and immediately felt anger rush through him.

Dick placed his hand on Wally's side, right over his bruise. Wally whimpered, and Dick had to keep from accidentally freezing Wally. Instead, he let ice form to Wally's body, wrapping around his chest like bandages would. "There. That should help for right now. If it gets too cold, melt it, okay?" Dick said, looking up at Wally. He nodded, pulling Dick into a hug.

From that moment on, Dick didn't hesitate to show Wally his power. He only did it in private though, wanting to keep this as secret as possible. Wally always loved the slides Dick make, and he always helped melt the ice afterwards. Dick was happy, and so was Wally.

When Dick was thirteen, they started dating. Wally had the Bat talk from Bruce, and swore never to break Dick's heart. Dick was always happy with Wally, sometimes doodling with frost while Wally goofed off and made him laugh. They had both agreed to keep it slow until they were both of age, when they could move out and get their own apartment.

Dick ended up getting into an argument with Bruce, and moved out at the age of seventeen. They moved their plans up, getting the apartment and moving in. Dick used the training facility at the mountain to work on his ice, even though he never used them while in the field. He'd taken his gloves with him, which he wore whenever he was in public.

They adopted a dog, and after some debate on his name, decided on Pongo. Pongo had fallen in love with the humans, and wanted nothing more than to be cuddled with. They were happy to oblige, especially when Dick made snowflakes for Pongo. He'd been learning how to create snow, and was using Pongo to help him.

Wally noticed now that Dick was free to use his power as he wanted, he was happier. Yeah, it meant sometimes Wally would get hit with a snowball during a prank war, but who cared when Dick was laughing and smiling? Who cared when Dick was happy?

Unfortunately, the kidnapping attempts never stopped, but Dick could fight back now. Someone had seen him at a self defense clinic, and everyone knew that the eldest son of Bruce Wayne could fight. He now had an excuse to be able to fight his way out of kidnapping attempts.

If a criminal ended up with frostbite? He had probably been somewhere cold without proper clothes. If they were unconscious, and Dick had ice on a bruise? Hey, they might have a freezer. There was nothing they could pin on Dick.

After three years of arguing, Bruce offered Dick a truce. He had been irrational, and hadn't been training him right, despite Dick telling him he wasn't. Dick agreed to stay at the Manor for a week, and show Bruce what he'd learned. It was a start to something.

The first day was rocky. The two were on edge, and everyone could feel it. Dick had to keep himself from snapping at the man, the room temperature dropping a few degrees with every resisted snap. Bruce knew things were tense, do he suggested waiting until the next day to show his power.

Needless to say, neither slept well that night. Dick was regretting his decision to come back, which was reflected in his room. A sheet of ice covered the floor, which was only getting thicker by the moment. Dick had to concentrate to keep it from reaching the door.

Bruce was pacing in his room, worried he'd said something to upset the boy. The living room had dropped from 73° to 68° during a tense moment, all in less than a minute. Maybe he'd upset Dick by bringing him back. But it would've been invasive to just show up at Dick's house. Maybe he just needed to talk to Dick. Figure out what was wrong.

Bruce finally caved, going to Dick's room. He could feel the temperate drop again, which meant Dick was upset. Bruce hoped it wasn't a nightmare, as that usually caused the room to be completely covered in ice. The door would be frozen shut, and no one could get in or out until the ice melted.

Bruce cracked the door, shocked to see at least three inches of ice on the ground. He was lucky to be able to get through, closing the door quietly behind him. Dick was at the window, just like he'd been all those years ago. "Rough night?" Bruce asked, carefully walking on the ice, using the wall to help him. "You could say that." Dick answered quietly.

Bruce sat next to Dick. "Why did you leave?" "I felt I wasn't being listened to. I was just ignored. We kept fighting, and I wasn't happy. I needed a break. I just didn't expect for it to be so long." Dick admitted, drawing in the frost on the window. Bruce could see Flash symbols, as well as dog paws.

"You could've brought Wally." "He felt it was better for us to make the truce if he wasn't there. He didn't want to be a distraction. Besides, he's taking care of Pongo. I don't think Alfred would want to clean up dog hair day after day." Dick sighed, trying not to lean into Bruce. He'd lived just fine without the man, he didn't need him now.

"What's wrong? You're never this quiet." "Every time we talk, it feels like I'm on thin ice. Ironic, I know, but it's true. It feels like I have to get every word perfect, or I'll mess everything up. We didn't speak for years, and then suddenly, I'm being told to come back and work things out." "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to." "It might have been my only chance to reconnect with my family. Who was I to refuse that chance?"

Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick. "Have you figured out how to remove the ice yet?" "In a way. I can get it up and compress it, but making it disappear is another thing. I usually leave it in a tub with a tiny bit of hot water, to help melt it. I'm still trying to figure out how to do it. I know a few methods that don't work, but I'm trying to find the one that works. I still can't do it." Dick looked down at his hands. 

"We'll find a way. I promise." Bruce said. "It's been twenty one years since I've had these powers. I don't have a clue on how to do this. How are we going to find a solution?" Dick sounded close to crying, and Bruce was taken back to that night. Dick wouldn't admit it, but Bruce knew that not being able to make the ice disappear was the biggest crack in Dick's pride. 

The temperature dropped more. "We'll find one. I don't care if it takes us twenty one more years, we're going to find the solution." Bruce wrapped his other arm around Dick, holding the boy close. Holding his son close.

Dick let his pride go and let himself be held. He missed Bruce. He'd missed Bruce the whole time. Not Batman, the man who scared Gotham's criminals half to death, but Bruce Wayne, the father of three boys and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Dick missed his father, who would never hesitate to drop whatever he was doing to help Dick with his powers. Maybe Dick was being selfish, but he missed it.

Dick started crying. The tears froze as they fell from his face, forming perfect drops as they fell into his hands. Bruce held Dick tighter, running his fingers through his hair like he always had. He brushed the frost out, knowing Dick needed this. As happy as Dick was, he did need to cry every now and then.

"It's alright, Dick. You're here now. We'll find a way. I promise." Bruce whispered, kissing Dick's forehead. Dick pressed himself into Bruce's chest, climbing into his lap as best he could. Bruce held onto Dick tightly, not wanting to miss the chance to hold his son again.

When Dick was done, Bruce wiped his tears away. "C'mon. Let's clean this up." Bruce smiled. Dick sniffed, putting one hand on the ice. It cracked and crumbled, lifting from the floor and forming a ball. As more ice appeared, the more the ball shrunk. Dick was sweating, clearing not advanced with this yet.

Dick condensed the ice into a ball the size of a basketball, pulling it into his lap. He was panting, and he pressed his forehead to the ice. Bruce carried Dick to the bathroom, and Dick set the ice in the bathtub. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. "Yeah. Just tired." Dick huffed.

Bruce carried Dick to his bed, tucking him in. Dick snuggled into the sheets, but shivered. "You're cold?" Bruce was confused. Dick was never cold. "I'm used to having Wally with me. It's just a little cold without him." Dick admitted.

Bruce laid down next to Dick, pulling him to his side. Dick quickly closed his eyes, feeling happy again. His dad was back. Bruce wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder, keeping him close. He just wanted to take care of Dick, to make up for his mistakes.

The next morning, Bruce found Dick still pressed to his side. He looked tired, and Bruce couldn't blame him. To make that much ice meant he would've had to be up all night, and then removing it was tough. Bruce let Dick sleep. He knew coming here probably wasn't easy, and he deserved the rest.

Alfred entered the room, surprised to see the two. "I'm surprised. I had assumed it might take a little longer to reunite." Alfred said, noticing the sleeping boy pressed against Bruce. "He had a rough night. He only went to sleep a few hours ago. I came to see if he was alright." "Is he?" "I think so. Exhausted himself at one point, but he's asleep. I think he may need to sleep in this morning."

Alfred understood, and left the room. Bruce looked down at Dick, who seemed so small. He was by no means small, but it felt that way. Dick curled up into his side felt like a dream Bruce could never remember, yet vividly remember at the same time. Something he swore happened, but something that lacked evidence.

Dick slept until ten, completely relaxed at one of his homes. Bruce dozed off every now and then, often waking when he felt a cold hand brush against his shirt. Dick always did have cold hands, but Wally had warm hands, so they balanced each other out. Or, at least, Bruce assumed he did, being a speedster and all.

When Dick woke up, he didn't want to get out of bed. He was still tired, and he didn't know when he might be hugged by Bruce again. Plus, controlling the ice like that was hard, and he just wanted to sleep. "Dick, it's time to wake up." A gentle voice called. Dick groaned, hiding his head in Bruce's chest. "Don't wanna." "I know. But you need to eat something." Bruce's voice was soft, and Dick wanted to cry. He just wanted to be held by his father.

Strong arms sat him up, leaving him to yawn and stretch. A hand ruffled his hair playfully, and Dick chuckled. "Up and at em." "M'up. Don't have to tell me twice." "Tell that to the dark circles under your eyes." "Yeah, yeah."

The conversations between the two no longer felt forced. Dick was free to poke fun with the older man, and Bruce was free to poke fun at him. When Dick was showing off, he didn't feel like Bruce was judging. Even when he nearly collapsed from the strain, Bruce was right there to catch him. 

Dick spent the third day resting. He wasn't sleeping the whole day, but he was in bed. Bruce was there with him, which surprised Dick. He didn't think they'd make up so quickly. He didn't mind though, happy when Bruce would run his fingers through Dick's hair. 

Wally called the fourth day. Dick had picked up quickly, thankful he was on a short break. "This is Dick Grayson, how can I help my marvelous boyfriend?" Dick smiled. "Hey, babe. Just wanted to see how you were doing." "I'm doing fine. Bruce and I are seeing eye to eye on a few things. Is something wrong?" "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. I was just curious. I miss you." "I miss you too, but hey. Only three more days. I'll probably come back to the Manor, to visit, but I'm coming back to the apartment." Dick leaned against the wall.

"I know, it's just…" "Boyfriend worries?" "Exactly." "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I love you too much." "I know. I feel the same. It's just…three days without calling." "The first day was really tense, so I was trying to help an argument from breaking out. The second day I was training with Bruce, and I exhausted myself. Yesterday I was in bed all day. I just haven't had the chance." "I understand. I was just worried. Have fun, babe." "Don't eat all the food." "No promises."

Dick chuckled as Wally ended the call, slipping his phone into his pocket. He loved Wally. They had been dating for nine years, and the wedding was soon. Of course he invited Bruce, even if they had been on rocky terms, as well as everyone else in the family. He had a suspicion that part of the reason for this visit was to get over their disagreements.

The next three days seemed to pass quickly. Before Dick realized it, it was Thursday morning, and he was packing again. A part of him didn't want to leave, but he missed Wally. He missed the small and cozy apartment, compared to the large Manor. 

"I guess it's time for you to go." Bruce said, walking into Dick's room. "Yeah. I'll come back and visit, but I do need to make sure Wally didn't accidentally kill himself." "That's a good idea. Feel free to come back whenever. You're always welcome." "Thank you. I'm sorry for being so stubborn all those years." "It's alright. Our family is practically run on head-strong people." Dick chuckled.

When Dick arrived back at the apartment, he was pulled into a speedster hug. He immediately hugged back, breathing in Wally's distinctive scent. It wasn't a bad scent, but Dick could never describe it. It just smelled like home. "Miss me?" Wally asked. "A lot. I love my family, but it's just not the same without you." Dick mumbled against Wally's chest.

"Let's go to the couch, and you can tell me all about it." Wally picked Dick up, carrying him to the couch. Wally laid across the couch, and Dick curled into his chest. "Your hands are warm." Dick mumbled again, grabbing it with his own. "And yours are cold. I don't care either way." "Neither do I. Just don't freeze me, and were good." "Don't kill me when we have sex, and were good." "Deal." "Deal."

Pongo leapt onto Wally's stomach, snuggling into the speedster. "Hungry?" "Tired. It's been a long week." "Tell me about it. We take a nap, then I take you out for lunch." "Deal." "Good. Now sleep. No snowballs." "Fun sucker." "Love you too, Dickie."


	78. Adoption

Dick and Wally had decided they wanted to adopt a child. Dick was exhausted from giving birth twice, and neither wanted to risk hurting him further. They had found a nine year old girl who came from an abusive household, and wanted to give her another chance to find a home.

John and Adam were excited. They had always wanted a sister. Tati and Papa had told them she came from a bad home too, and they wanted to help. No one deserves a bad home.

The Grayson-Wests did a lot of shopping, trying to make it perfect. Dick knew how it felt to be adopted, and he knew it was a feeling you can't recreate. He wanted to make it absolutely amazing for this little girl.

The house inspection came up quickly. The woman from the home looked around, listening to Dick and Wally answer questions. Dick's hands were shaking work nerves the whole time. He desperately wanted to give her a home, and he wanted to make sure he was saying the right things. Wally was a little better, holding Dick's hand when it seemed right.

A letter came three days after the home inspection. The Waynes and the Allens had come over quickly, excited to hear about the news. They surrounded the kitchen island, where Dick stood with the letter in hand. Everyone had been excited about the possibility of a new child, even more when they found she was abused. They all knew Dick and Wally would give her a good home.

"C'mon, Dickie, just open it already!" Jason said, foot tapping. "Alright! Give me a minute. They don't exactly make these things easy to open." "You're a crime fighter who takes down bad guys for a living, and you can't open a letter." "You're the exact same, yet I caught you struggling to open a box from Amazon last week." "Touché"

Dick finally got it open, scanning the paper. His heart sank as he read the words, knowing this mother have happened. "What's wrong?" "We got denied." 

"I'm sorry, what? Why?" Tim exclaimed. "It says we were denied because of the presence of homosexuality in our home. They won't let us get her because we're not straight." Dick set the letter down, holding his head in his hands. He could feel tears well up, and arms wrapped around him.

He had wanted this little girl so badly. He loved John and Adam, but he believed he could have helped her. Now that chance was gone, all because of his sexuality. His heart grieved for the daughter he might never have.

Dick didn't leave his bed for the next three days. John and Adam snuggled up next to him, John getting Papa when Tati started crying. Dick held on tightly to Adam, holding John when he could. He lost his daughter, he couldn't lose his sons. Wally always managed to get Dick to stop crying, but he knew Dick needed more. Dick needed the daughter he was denied.

Wally wasn't doing much better himself. He could only drag himself out of bed to get meals ready for his family. Dick didn't eat much, not having the appetite. Was his daughter eating? Did the adoption home feed her?

The fourth day, Dick only got out of bed because Wally had decided he needed a shower. Dick barely had the will to stay awake, much less do the work a shower required, so Wally offered to help. He changed the shower to a bath, noticing the lack of energy in Dick's eyes. Dick stared into space as Wally washed his hair, thinking about the girl he would never have. 

The fifth day, Wally was taking him somewhere. Jason, Cass, and Tim were watching their sons, giving them a day alone. Maximus ran around when the three came over, excited to have new people to play with. "Thank you for this, guys. I would ask if you wanted to be paid, but Bruce told me not to." Wally smiled, setting Adam on the couch.

"It's no problem. You really think this will help him?" Jason asked. "I do. I won't stop until he's better." "That's good to hear. We'll be fine, so go ahead and go. You should go to get lunch, get him to eat more. Your appointment isn't until one, and it's eleven. That gives you plenty of time. Now go." Jason pushed the two out, smiling at them. Dick was curious. Wally hadn't told him about any appointments.

Wally took Dick to his favorite restaurant, a small deli that was rarely busy. Everyone there knew them, and had heard about the bad news. They knew Dick's regular order, and after hearing from Wally he was eating less, gave him a smaller sandwich than normal. They wanted to give him more, but they knew he wouldn't eat it all if they did.

After eating, Wally took Dick on a wild goose chase. That's what Dick would call it. They twisted and turned through streets, sometimes repeating streets. Where were they going? "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Dick asked. "Yep. I just have to make sure you don't. Not yet anyway."

Dick watched as they drove around, trying to think of where they could be going. It wasn't a doctor's appointment. Maybe a psychiatrist, but there weren't any in this area. Come to think of it, there wasn't anything in this area that would require appointments.

Wally told Dick to close his eyes on one street, and Dick felt him pull into somewhere and stop. "I'm going to lead you somewhere. Keep you eyes closed, okay?" Wally's soft voice instructed, as he gently kissed Dick's hand. Dick nodded, hearing Wally step out of the car. His door opened, and hands gently grabbed his arms.

Dick followed Wally, feeling the urge to peek. He wanted to know where they were going. Wally had an arm around his back, holding his hand. Somewhere, Dick heard a child giggle, and his heart broke again. His steps felt harder to do, and any motivation dripped from his body. "Just a little longer, Dickie. I know it's hard, but it's only a few more steps." Wally told him.

Dick took those few steps, sitting on something soft. He heard little footsteps, and a woman whisper. A door closed, and Wally squeezed his hand. "You can open your eyes now, Dickie." Dick opened his eyes to see Wally kneeling in front of him, a little girl next to him.

Dick gasped, slowly reaching a hand out. It was his daughter. She grabbed his hand, cautiously walking forward. "She's ours, Dickie. We got her." Wally smiled. "But, the letter." "The woman who did the home interview was homophobic. I talked to another staff member, and they read her report. Everything was good enough for us to be able to adopt her."

"You're Gracie?" Dick asked. She nodded. "Can I hug you?" She nodded again. Dick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, and Dick wanted to cry. He was getting his daughter.

Dick helped her get her stuff, packing her few clothes and her ragged books. His heart ached at the condition everything was in. He held her hand as they walked out, carrying her bag.

Dick sat in the back with Gracie, holding her and placing soft kisses on her head. He finally had his daughter. He just wanted to hold her forever, show her his life, and help her move past the abuse. He had the chance to do that now.

Dick carried Gracie into the apartment, smiling as he saw Jason on his back. John and Adam were sitting on Jason, giggling at their uncle. Gracie leaned into Dick, nervous. "It's alright. No one will hurt you. That's Cass, Jason, Tim, John, and Adam. They're family. John and Adam are your new brothers." Dick whispered, setting her behind him.

She clung onto Dick's leg. Cass knelt down in front of Dick and smiled. "This is Aunt Cass, Gracie." Cass waved. Gracie waved back, stepping around Dick. Cass sat down, and Gracie sat with her. Dick sat behind Gracie, watching as she warmed up to her new family.

Once Cass, Jason, and Tim left, Dick took Gracie to her room to settle in. "We'll have to go shopping to get you some good clothes, and we got some books here you can read until we can get some more. John likes reading as well. He's eight, and Adam is five. When is your birthday?" Dick asked, helping her out her few possessions up.

"I don't know." She whispered. That was the first time she had talked all afternoon. "Did you ever go to a hospital? Or a doctor's office?" "I don't know." "Okay. Once we get more of your records, we'll go from there. We won't worry about it until then." She nodded, slipping under the covers of her bed. It was soft, and warm.

Dick grabbed a stuffed animal from the bookshelf they'd bought. "We didn't know what kind of stuffed animals you liked, if you liked them at all, so we got you this. If you press the paw, you get a little recording from me and Wally. We thought it might be something to help you adjust. I know this is all kind of sudden."

Gracie gently took the bear, hugging it to her chest. "If you need anything, I'm in my room." Dick said softly, moving to leave. "Dick?" He turned around. "Thank you. For everything." He smiled again. "Of course. It's no problem. Good night, Gracie." "Good night." 

Dick smiled as he sat on his bed, looking over at Wally. "She asleep?" "Yeah. I think she's gonna be happy here." "That's good. How do you feel?" "Better. Now that she's ours, I don't feel that hole anymore." "Think you can last a round?" "With three kids? That's a suicide mission." "We do em all the time." "No." "Fine. Next time they get babysat, though." "I suppose I might be open then." "Deal?" "Deal."


	79. Abuse and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and abuse warning.

Wally didn't like Dick's new boyfriend. Sure, he and Dick had never dated, and Dick was free to go about his love life as he chose, but there was something off about him. Wally didn't feel right whenever he came around. He didn't like the look in his eyes.

Dick had met Samuel in the park, and something had made Dick fall. Wally was 99% sure this guy was a psychopath. He was always strangely possessive of Dick, sometimes forcing him to leave events he loved. Dick was showing up with more bruises than normal, but claimed it was from patrol. Wally knew when to recognize abuse, and this was ringing all the bells. 

Wally knocked on the door of Dick's apartment, worried for the younger. It took way too long for Dick to open the door, and when he did Wally had to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There was no way everything came from patrol.

"Hey, Dickie. Mind if I come in?" Wally asked sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about the mess, I've been a little busy lately." Dick yawned, stepping aside. Wally noticed with a flare of anger that Dick was limping.

"It's fine. Mine is probably worse." Wally scanned through the rooms. There were pizza boxes, take out boxes, and clothes all around. Wally swore he saw the neck of a beer bottle under one of those clothes piles. "So, how's Samuel?" 

Dick looked away. "He's alright. A little possessive, but not bad." "Uh-huh. And that limp has nothing to do with him." Wally raised an eyebrow. Dick sat on the couch, but didn't answer. "I knew it. He's hitting you, isn't he?" Dick didn't answer again.

Wally sat next to him. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Tell me? You know I've been through this stuff, I can help you." "He's threatening you. All of you. If I don't stay with him, he's vowed to kill everyone I love." "He's dealing with superheroes. I think we can handle him." "You don't know him. He's stronger than you think. I hacked into his computer, and he's in one of the deepest levels of the dark web I've ever seen. This guy can hire any hitman without it costing him a penny. It's not him I'm worried about. It's who he might send." Dick admitted.

Wally put an arm around Dick and gently pulled him close. Dick was trembling, scared he'd ruined everything. "It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Wally whispered, eyes closing because of how close they were. Ever since that first day, Wally had been falling for the acrobat, and loved when they got close. 

After a few minutes, Dick pulled back. "I need to clean up a little." "I'll clean up. You're limping, and in no shape to clean. Besides, I can do it faster." Dick bit his lip, but nodded.

Wally ran around the house, discarding of the trash. He kept a mental tab on how many beers this guy drank, finding enough for two cases. This guy had to be an alcoholic, with the amount of beer he drank.

Dick smiled at Wally. "Thanks, Walls." "It's no problem, Dickie. I want to check that leg out, though." "I think it's a really bad bruise. The bone seems fine, it's the muscles that hurt." Dick said, attempting to stand. His leg gave out on him, and the only thing that kept him from hitting his head on the table was Wally.

Wally picked the ebony up, carrying him towards his bedroom. That room seemed pretty clean, considering Wally hadn't touched it. "Has Samuel ever been in here?" "He's been to the apartment, but I've never allowed him in my room. It's the one place I could get away from him." Dick told Wally as he was set down.

Wally winced at the injury on Dick's thigh. It was a dark purple, and Wally could tell just by looking at it that Dick was hurting. "Stay there. I'm going to get some ice." Wally said, standing up. Based on the colors, he could guess that the bruise happened either yesterday, or earlier today.

Dick hissed as Wally set the ice on the bruise, clutching the bedsheets tightly. "I know, I'm sorry. But the sooner we ice it, the less pain you'll feel. It'll also help the bruise heal faster, so you don't have to deal with it as long." Wally gently whispered, grabbing one of Dick's hands.

The door clicked, making Dick gasp. The only people who had keys to his apartment at the moment was him and Bruce, and Bruce was off world. "He has a key?" "I never gave him one!" "Hey, it's alright. I'll take care of it. You stay right there, and don't move." Wally whispered.

Wally walked into the living room to see Samuel carrying a bag. "Can I help you?" Wally asked. "Who are you? Where's Dick?" "I'm Dick's best friend, and he's in his bedroom. What do you want?" It took everything in Wally's power not to slap this man.

"I came to move in." "Let me ask him." "He doesn't get a say. I'm his boyfriend, therefore I move in." "No, that's not how it works. A relationship is about consent. If Dick doesn't get a say, even in his own home, that's not a relationship. So, until he tells you you can move in, I'm gonna need you to leave." 

Samuel did not take the news well. "Listen, he's my boyfriend, whether you like it or not." "I don't care if he's your boyfriend, I care if he gets heard. I care if the person he's dating actually listens to him. I care about him being an equal, not just someone cast to the side. I'm here to see my best friend find love, not abuse. You need to leave."

Samuel tried to punch Wally. Wally grabbed his fist and twisted it, getting his arm behind his chest. "When I say you need to leave, you need to leave. Take your bags, get out, and never come back. If I ever see you touch Dick again, I will personally make sure they never find your body." Wally hissed in Samuel's ear.

Wally pulled Samuel to the door and set him outside. "You can't do this." "I can, and I will. Something tells me Clancy will believe me when I show her how deeply you're in the dark web. Now leave." Wally threw Samuel's bag at him and closed the door.

Wally watched as Samuel walked away, and sighed. He hurried back to Dick, hoping he didn't just screw up his relationship with the ebony. His heart would shatter if he'd ruined it.

"Dickie? You okay?" Wally asked. "Did you really mean what you said?" Dick whimpered. He was shaking again, holding his arms tightly. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Wally sat next to Dick, grabbing his hand again.

Dick didn't answer. Wally was about to ask why when a tear fell. Dick was crying. "Hey, come here. I meant everything I said. I don't care who dates you, as long as you're happy and loved. If it means I have to scour the earth to find them, that's what I'll do."

Dick looked up at Wally. "Really?" "Really. I care about you too much to see you get hurt and heartbroken again and again. I won't stop until you're happy." Wally hugged Dick, holding him tightly. He really did care too much, but he didn't mind. If Dick was happy, he was happy.

"How did I get a friend like you?" Dick smiled. "You hung around the right people. Do you mind if I stay here a few days? Help you while that bruise is healing?" "No, I don't mind. I probably need help anyway." "I'll get dinner ready." "Can you cook?" "Aunt Iris has been giving me tips. I think I can survive one night in the kitchen." "Then I suppose it's alright."

Dick sat at the breakfast bar, watching as Wally made dinner. The ice bag remained on his leg, melting slowly. Dick was quiet, and Wally couldn't blame him. Being forced to date an abusive alcoholic just so your family wasn't killed...Wally didn't know if he'd be able to do that.

After dinner, Wally was fully prepared to sleep on the couch. He wasn't expecting to be pulled down on the bed, held in place by the acrobat. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure, Wally. I trust you." That was all that needed to be said. Whenever Wally stayed over, he slept in Dick's bed.

Wally spent a week at Dick's apartment. Dick limped around a few days, Wally behind him to catch him if he fell. They would ice Dick's knee every few hours, which meant Dick was usually on the couch or in his bed. He was in shorts most of the time, which gave Wally a perfect view of Dick's thigh.

The seventh day, Dick could walk again. Wally bid Dick goodbye for now, and went back to Barry's house. He was currently looking for an apartment, and was living with Barry until he found one. He had wanted to ask Dick if he could just move in for good, but Dick needed rest at the time. He didn't need the stress of a speedster roommate forever.

Wally had been expecting Dick to try and go on patrol one night, so it was a surprise when Dick called him. "This is Eight Ball's funeral home, you stab em, we slab em. How can I help you?" Wally joked. "Hey, Walls. Mind coming over for a movie night? I've got pizza." Dick asked. "Not at all. I'll be over there in a few." "A few what?" "We'll have to find out, won't we? I'll see you soon, dude."

Wally was excited. Despite not expecting it, he was always happy to spend some time with Dick. Dick was awesome, and he wasn't bad looking. Wally could see why do many people wanted him, but he never figured out why do many had left Dick. Samuel had been forced, but the rest hadn't. It never did make sense to him.

The first thing Wally noticed was that Dick was shirtless. There were a few yellow bruises littered on his body, but he didn't seem to notice them. "Hey, Walls. Come on in." "I see you've chosen a more comfortable outfit." "It was burning up earlier. My air conditioning was broken. It got fixed an hour ago. I had to take something off, or I felt like I was going to die." "You couldn't have put a shirt on after?" "I'm at home, and I have half of my body clothed. I'm good right now."

Wally shook his head, but entered the apartment. Dick had seven pizza boxes on the coffee table, as well as popcorn and Dr. Pepper. "Dude, you know me so well." Wally chuckled, plopping down on the couch. "Just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You didn't have to stay, or defend me, but you did." Dick smiled, sitting next to Wally.

Wally found himself unable to pay attention to the movie. Dick just looked too good. Every time Dick glanced over, Wally would look back to the screen. Wally yearned to reach other and place his arm around Dick's shoulders, holding him close. But he was scared of ruining their friendship.

At some point, it seemed Dick drifted off. He was leaning on Wally's side, his head resting on Wally's shoulder. Wally didn't risk moving, eyes plastered on Dick. Dick trusted him enough to fall asleep around him, and only a who after being abused? Was Wally that special to Dick?

"Wally." A small voice called. Did Dick just call for him? Dick shifted, pressing into Wally. Wally slowly laid down, moving Dick so he laid on his chest. His heart was pounding, terrified of waking Dick up.

Dick called for Wally again, and Wally didn't know what to do. Should he wake Dick? Let him sleep? Maybe he should leave. Dick had never called for him before. He was conflicted.

Dick stirred, and Wally froze. Had he woken Dick up? "Dick? You okay?" Wally asked softly. "Hmm? Yeah, why?" "You, uh, called for me. A few times. I wasn't sure what was going on?" Dick blushed. "O-Oh. Don't worry about it, Walls. It's nothing." Dick moved to get up, but Wally held him down.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Dick. I won't judge. I know I'm hot." Wally smirked. Dick playfully hit Wally's shoulder. "In your dreams." "Then I hope this is a dream, because I'd never wake up." "Any more lame pick-up lines?" "I'd think of one, but you're blowing me away."

Their eyes locked, and both saw it. It was hard to describe what they saw. A need to be with the other, a wanting to be closer than ever. A desire to take it further than they ever had. There were many more layers underneath, but the ones recognized were the strongest.

Within seconds, their lips were locked, Wally cupping Dick's face. Years of wanting, and silent pining, had pushed through. They needed each other. It seemed like they'd die if they didn't get the other.

Dick pulled back to gasp for air, and Wally attached his lips to his throat. Dick was suddenly on the couch, Wally straddling him. "Wally, please." Dick whimpered. Wally grabbed Dick's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm here, Dickie. I'm here." Wally whispered, gently kissing the mark he'd made. The mark that symbolized Dick as his.

Dick slipped his free hand under Wally's shirt, moving the shirt up. Wally got the message and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere. Dick pulled him back down, kissing him again.

Wally slipped his tongue into Dick's mouth, dancing together. Dick moaned, holding onto Wally tightly. "Can I…can I keep going?" Wally asked, kissing Dick's cheek. Dick nodded. "Please." Wally kissed Dick again, hand trailing down to his sweatpants. 

Dick's bulge pressed against his thigh, and Wally couldn't blame him. If anything, he was probably just as hard. He slowly slipped the sweatpants down, noticing the bruise that had once caused Dick's limp. It was a strange green color that Wally had seen many times before. At least it was healing.

Dick whimpered as Wally latched onto his collarbone, sucking a hickey into the skin. He wanted to speed things up, but he wanted to savour it at the same time. Wally slowly moved down his body, leaving wet kisses and hickeys. Both were going crazy with the slow pace, but neither wanted to speed it up.

Wally skipped Dick's hips temporarily, kissing on the inside of Dick's thigh. "Wally, please." Dick whimpered again. It seemed to be the only thing he could say at the moment. Normally, he wasn't so desperate, but he had wanted Wally for years. He finally had the speedster, and he was doing things to Dick no other partner had ever been able to do.

Wally quickly stripped them of any clothing left, locking lips with Dick again. "Got any lube? I don't want to destroy you." Wally asked. "Nightstand by my bed, second drawer." Dick answered, shivering from the wind that followed.

Wally set the lube by Dick's leg, kissing the younger again. Wally couldn't help but feel proud of the many marks covering Dick's body. He felt like it really proved Dick was his. No one could take Dick anymore.

Dick shivered as a cold finger circled his hole, turning his head as Wally leaned down to give him more room. "I'm about to stretch you. Is that okay?" Dick nodded. He groaned as the first finger slid in, trying to adjust. Wally was patient, kissing along Dick's neck as a distraction.

Wally stretched Dick as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep them from what they wanted. Dick's moans were soft, but they rang in Wally's ears, and Wally could listen to them forever.

Wally slowly withdrew his fingers, reaching for the lube again. "Is it okay if I go in?" Wally asked, petting Dick's head with his clean hand. Dick nodded, watching through half-lidded eyes. Wally pressed his tip to Dick's entrance, kissing Dick in the hopes to distract him.

Dick moaned as Wally slid in, back arching. Wally was slowly filling him up, pushing at his walls. Wally stayed still, pressing soft kisses to Dick's face and shoulders. "Tell me when you're ready, okay? I won't move until then." He said softly, grabbing Dick's hand again.

Dick panted, trying to adjust to the fullness. He loved the feeling, but he was a bit overwhelmed at the moment. As he would say, he needed to get whelmed first. Wally grabbed Dick's other hand, letting Dick hold his hands.

Dick nodded, opening his eyes again. "You can move." Wally kissed Dick again, pulling his hips back. Dick moaned as Wally brushed his prostate, eyes fluttering shut again. Wally slowly sped up, causing Dick to wrap his legs around Wally.

Wally's tongue slipped back into Dick's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Dick moans got lost in the kiss, but Wally knew Dick was feeling good. They were connected now, and nothing could break that connection. "Wally." Dick called out breathlessly. "Say it again. Say my name." Wally moaned, kissing Dick's chest again.

Dick called Wally's name, feeling himself close in. Wally was hitting his prostate repeatedly, and he was leaving pleasurable kisses everywhere. "Walls, m'close." Dick whimpered, needing Wally more than ever. "Me too. Come whenever, babe." Wally grunted, motivated to help Dick to his orgasm.

Dick clenched around Wally, feeling tears in his eyes from how good it was. Wally kissed him again, pushing both over the edge. Dick nearly passed out from his high, going limp. He was up in cloud nine for a while.

When Dick came back to the land of the living, Wally was gone. He could hear Wally panting somewhere, but he wasn't on the couch. "Walls?" Dick called out. "I'm getting some stuff to clean us up. I'm not leaving." Wally answered, leaning down to kiss Dick's forehead.

A cool washcloth ran over Dick's body, making him realize how sweaty he'd been. "You alright? You zoned out on me for a second." Wally asked softly. "Yeah. It felt really good. I was on my high for a bit." "So, I did good?" "You did great." "Just great?" "You did better than great, I'm just too tired to think of anything else." Dick smiled.

Wally picked the acrobat up, smiling when he snuggled closer. "So, does this count as our first date?" Wally asked. "Definitely." "Then every date has to end like this." "Agreed."

Wally set Dick in the tub, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Walls." "I love you too, Dickie. I promise, I'll never hurt you." "I know you won't."


	80. Hypoglycemic

Dick was hypoglycemic. Many expected Wally to be the one with it, because of his speed, but no. It was one of the two reasons he carried food on him at all times. Wally did his best to make sure Dick was eating all the meals he needed, but there were days he missed it. It wasn't his fault Dick was a bat.

That night, Bruce had joined the couple for patrol. He was chasing down Penguin, who had gone to Blüdhaven. Wally was searching from the edge and working his way in, while Dick and Bruce were working their way out.

Dick leapt onto another rooftop when the lightheadedness hit him. He knew he shouldn't have skipped dinner, but he was behind on files, and he needed the extra time. Besides, Wally had been gone for a bit, and he could use the excuse that he ate. He staggered to the air conditioning unit, leaning heavily on it. "Nightwing, are you alright?" Bruce asked, putting a hand on Dick's arm. 

"Lightheaded. Really lightheaded." Dick groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could see black dots on the edge of his vision. Bruce sat him down, pricking his finger. Dick knew Bruce would find low blood sugar amounts, and would probably force him to sit out.

"Sixty two. You're way too low. Do you have any food?" Bruce cursed under his breath. Dick nodded, reaching for his belt. The world seemed to be spinning, and the black dots seemed to be progressing. He really was low.

Dick cursed as he opened the pouch. "What?" "Empty. I must've forgotten to restock after last night." Dick leaned his head back, taking in a shaky breath. He felt like he could pass out at any second.

Dick heard a wrapper crinkle, then something placed in his hand. He looked down to see a small candy bar, and he knew Bruce must have been carrying it. "You forced a habit into me that's saved you and Tim a few times. Eat that, then sit for a few minutes. Wally will continue making his way to us." Bruce said, standing up. 

Dick barely managed to open the bar, hands shaking too much. He could practically feel his blood sugar lowering. He almost didn't have the energy to eat the bar. Wally was going to kill him when he found out.

Dick somehow managed to finish the bar, putting the wrapper in his belt to throw away later. He closed his eyes, needing a quick break. A few minutes, then he'd find Batman and join him. If he absolutely had to get off the mission, he'd go on patrol like normal.

Footsteps approached him. Dick's eyes snapped open as he realized he recognized the walk. That wasn't Bruce, nor was it Wally. That was the very man Bruce had come for. That was Penguin.

Dick leapt up, almost regretting the action. The black dots reappeared, but Dick had bigger problems to worry about. Penguin was there, with his umbrella, and Dick was weakened. He quickly sent a ping to Batman, hoping the man got there soon.

"Well, from one bird to another, I must say this is a nice rooftop you chose. Excellent view, high enough that if you fell you'd never survive. Very pleasant, if I do say so myself." Penguin smiled. "What do you want, Penguin?" Dick snapped, his vision was starting to clear a little.

"Why, I just want to talk! Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice." Penguin grinned wickedly. Two other figures dropped, one a sickly pale, the other half and half. Joker and Two-face.

Dick had two options: he could give himself up, and risk torture, or he could jump and try to escape. The second sounded more appealing. "Well, I'm not really in a talking mood. I'll catch you next time I visit Gotham." Dick smirked as he flipped off, ignoring the spinning in his brain.

Dick swung through the streets, getting as far away from the trio as possible. His body kept telling him to stop, to slow down and take a break, but he couldn't. Dick didn't stop until he practically collapsed, laying down.

Dick tapped his comm. "Batman. Batman, come in." He huffed, sweat covering him in a thin sheen. "Batman here." "I found our escaped bird, as well as a clown and a quirkless Todoroki." "Joker and Two-face?" "Yeah. I think I got away, but I can barely stand. I need an evacuation, now." "I'm on my way. Stay there."

Dick huffed a few more breaths before rolling onto his side, trying to push himself into a sitting position. His body was screaming at him to stop, to lay down before he did anything else. He listened to it (for once), looking up at the stars.

A large black figure appeared on the rooftop, and Dick grinned. "Hey, B." Bruce picked the tired acrobat up, looking around. Dick had chosen one of the highest buildings in the city, which gave him the perfect view of the city. He couldn't see any of the villains, but he didn't trust that. "We need to get you to help. I'm taking you to the Batmobile." Bruce's voice was the gruff Batman voice, but Dick could hear a layer of gentleness underneath.

Dick was carried from building to building. He could vaguely hear Bruce whisper to him, but he couldn't make out what Bruce was saying. He just wanted to find a bed and go to sleep. He knew his blood sugar was way too low to do anything without helping it first, but he didn't care. He was tired.

"There's snacks underneath the seat. I want you to eat, Dick. I better see at least three wrappers somewhere in this car when you're done." Bruce instructed as he lowered Dick into the passenger seat, gently grabbing Dick's wrist. Dick barely felt the prick, although Bruce's muttering was probably enough to tell him it was bad.

"How bad is it?" "Fifty seven. You need to go home. I'm going to set the autopilot to take you to the cave. Eat those snacks, Dick. Alfred will be informed." "Kay. Don't get killed." "I'll see you at the Manor." Dick watched as the glass slid closed, and the car zoomed off.

Dick reached down with shaking hands and grabbed three bars, setting two in his lap. Dick had to resort to using his teeth to open the wrapper, hands shaking too much. All he had to do was eat the food, then he could sleep. He usually did that anyway, with a little bit of work between each.

One down, two to go. Dick felt a little better, reaching for the second bar. He still had to use his teeth, but he felt better when opening it. Heaven knows his blood sugar was still very low, probably only getting a little higher. Hey, it was better than it was a minute ago, based on how he felt.

Dick barely acknowledged the world rushing past him. Right now it was just him, the Batmobile, snacks, low blood sugar, and the excessive need to sleep. Then again, snacks and the excessive need to sleep was pretty much always present. The life of a new college graduate. He didn't know how many times he'd eaten ramen, but he knew it was probably enough to consider it a part of his bloodstream.

Dick did his best to gulp down the last bar. The exhaustion was making his appetite go away, and he didn't like it. The bar tasted bland now, but he had to push through. Alfred was expecting four wrappers, and Dick didn't want to get on Alfred's bad side.

He finally downed the last bar, putting it and the other two wrappers with the first one. Exhaustion hit him like a truck, and he wanted nothing more to curl up and sleep. He'd kept his promise to Bruce, eating three other bars, and he had run from three supervillains whilst having low blood sugar. He deserved a nap.

Dick was woken with a hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Master Dick, it's time to wake up." Dick groaned, opening his eyes with some difficulty. Alfred was standing next to the Batmobile, a pill bottle in hand.

Dick tried to stand, but nearly collapsed. Alfred caught him and lowered him back down. "I don't think I can stand." Dick said tiredly. "I shall retrieve Master Jason. I believe he shall be able to lift you. Before that, your medicine." Alfred said, handing Dick the pills with a glass of apple juice. Call him childish, but Dick loved apple juice.

After taking the pills, Alfred went to get Jason. Dick leaned against the side of the car, hating how weak he was. He had to rely on others to get him places. His blood sugar had never been so low before, and the family knew it. The closest he'd been to this point before that night was when he dropped to sixty one.

"Got yourself into a situation, didn't you Dickie?" Jason asked as he picked the acrobat up. "Mhmm. Skipped dinner. Got blood sugar under control, only to have to run it out again. Dropped down to fifty seven, I think. Ate three bars over here, and I got a little apple juice from Alfred." "Thank God Bruce keeps all those snacks in the car."

Alfred grabbed Dick's hand and pricked his finger for the third time that night, meaning he was going to probably have a bruise. "Still rather low. We'll wait until the medicine starts working before we continue. Come along."

Dick drifted off again. He could vaguely remember being laid on something, and he could hear quiet chattering. He was woken up long enough to drink juice again, but didn't stay up long enough to see if they needed anything else. He was picked up again, and set on a bed.

Dick was woken a few hours later to his door opening, a ramble being shushed. The covers were pulled up to his chin, and a hand pushed the hair out of his face. "Is he alright?" That was Wally. "I believe so. He's gotten his medicine, and Alfred said he counted the right amount of wrappers." 

A sigh sounded out. "I should've seen this. He was way too absorbed in his work to have eaten." "He used to do this all the time. He'd skip meals to get to patrol, or finish work. Used to fool me all the time. It's no surprise you missed one night." "His blood sugar got lower than it's ever been. You see how exhausted he is. Alfred was with him for hours just to make sure his blood sugar was getting higher again. We're sure he's alright?" 

"Yes. Alfred was monitoring his blood sugar, and it's back into the one hundred thirties. He'll be fine, once he gets some sleep." "You're sure?" "Positive. Get some sleep. You both deserve it." Dick heard more footsteps, and the door closed.

"Dickie? You awake?" A soft voice asked. "Yeah. Woke up a minute or two ago. What happened with Penguin?" "We caught Penguin and Joker, but Two-face escaped. We were pretty worried, especially when Alfred called and told us Jason had to carry you. How do you feel?" "Better. But I just wanna sleep." "Then go to sleep. I'll be right here." 

"Want you with me." Wally smiled, slipping in next to Dick. "Better?" Dick rolled over, laying on Wally's chest. "Much." "I love you, Dickie. Please don't scare me like that again." "I'll try. I love you too, Wally."


	81. Spirits

Dick had lost Wally seven months ago. He'd been under heavy surveillance by the League, being locked in a room by himself. He was given food and water, and people tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer. He hadn't talked since the funeral.

Dick usually slept most of the day, dreaming of Wally. There were no sharp items in his room, which he assumed they did in an effort to keep him from killing himself. It didn't matter. It wasn't like he was getting out anytime soon.

His dreams were monitored by J'onn, who kept a mental tally of them. He'd noticed the reoccurring theme in Dick's dreams, and had noted his findings to Dinah. She and Batman were the only people allowed into Dick's room.

For the past week, Dick had been leaving the food untouched. He only drank sips of water, and didn't care about his appearance. He had no mirror, out of the League's paranoia. They were probably right to keep him from having one, but he didn't care. He didn't care about much anymore.

Dinah had been trying to get him to open up again. She had been working for months to get him to talk again, and had made no progress. She doubted he heard her at times. His eyes were dull, never focused on anything.

Dick had one thick blanket, which was attached to the frame of the bed. A nightstand, with the edges rounded out so he couldn't hurt himself if he tried. A bathroom connected to the main room, with only a shower, a toilet, and a shallow sink with soap. A chip attached to his neck, ready to inject a sedative if need be. They had never used the sedative before.

Dick's dreams seemed to be getting more realistic. Instead of memories Dick could do nothing but complete, he found himself able to make choices. He was starting to move around in his dreams. It may have something to do with him sleeping all day, but he didn't care how. All that he knew was that he could hold Wally again.

One dream started out in a large field. Dick was laying on the ground, staring up at a blue sky. He didn't remember the last time he was in a field, nor did he remember what the sun felt like. He couldn't remember how it warmed his skin anymore.

Dick sat up, looking around. It seemed he was alone. All he could see was field, the rolling grass extending for miles. There were no trees, and no animals. Maybe his brain had come up with a completely random background.

"Dick?" A voice asked. Dick gasped, snapping his head to the voice. Behind him, dressed in white robes, was Wally. "Wally. Is it really you? Or is it just another dream?" Dick asked, looking away. "I don't think I'm a dream. I was in our apartment one minute, then I was here." "Are you alive?"

"No. I remember dying. I remember being scared and confused, thinking it just teleported me. Then I was told I was in the afterlife, and I was in my heaven. I've been watching you, Dick. Why don't you take care of yourself?" Wally asked, kneeling in front of Dick.

"You died, because of me. I ate for almost seven months, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired. I was tired of being without you. I was tired of living the same life day after day, I was tired of having no motivation. I was tired of having blood on my hands. I just wanted to be with you again." Dick admitted, looking down at his hands in disgust.

Wally grabbed them. "You don't have to live the same life. You can change it, you can get better. The world needs Dick Grayson, and Nightwing." "What's a Dick Grayson without his Wally West? What's a Nightwing without their Kid Flash? Useless. There's no point. If I died right now, no one would notice. Nothing in the world would change."

"That's not true. What about the team? The League? What about the children we planned to adopt, the ones who might only have a chance because someone gives it to them? How can you say nothing will happen?" "Because it's the truth. Life will go on. But I can't go on without you." Dick was holding back tears, holding onto Wally desperately.

"Look at me, Dick. Look at my face. You can do it. You thought it was all over when your parents died, correct?" Dick nodded. "I've seen them, Dick. They're so proud of you, for going through everything you have and choosing to be alive. But they're worried you'll end up here too early. The world has plans for you, and it desperately needs you." "What if I don't want to be part of those plans? What if I don't want to be the person everyone relies on anymore? I was once, and you saw how that turned out. You died because of it. Those plans will fail if they rest on me."

"You wouldn't have been chosen if people didn't believe you could do it. You're the only one they trust with some of these plans. They don't dare assign them to anyone else. But to fulfill them, you need to get better. You need to eat, you need to talk. You need to smile again." "There's nothing to smile about without you there. I don't feel happy. I don't feel anything without you. It's just numb. A numb, blank existence that has no meaning."

"Your life has meaning, Dick. You just have to find it." Wally cupped Dick's face. "It doesn't matter. The second I open my eyes, you'll be gone, and I might never get you back. Meaning disappeared a long time ago. It might never come back."

Wally kissed Dick, surprising Dick. "Stop saying that! Stop saying your life is over, and that you want it to end! Do you know how many spirits would give up heaven for another chance at life? To fix what they never could? You've got a chance to change, Dick. Don't waste it." Wally cried, tears in his own eyes. He didn't understand how Dick could be so desperate to end it all.

"The League will never let me leave, Wally. They're too scared I'll try to kill myself. Even if I wanted to, it just can't happen. The world will have to choose somebody else." "Didn't you hear me earlier? There are some things they won't trust anyone else with! That's a huge honor, Dick." "Then why don't I feel honored." "You feel guilty, Dick, because you believe you killed me. But you didn't. My blood isn't on your hands. I need you to see that. Look through my eyes. See what I see. Then you'll understand." 

Dick woke with a jerk, finding himself facing the same white wall. It had been a dream. He sighed, but didn't move. He was just too tired to move. He was too tired to do anything, to feel anything. It was why he slept so much.

It was supposed to be therapy day that week. Dick was usually slumped against the wall, staring at nothing. Now he didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to do therapy. He didn't want to think of the things he did during therapy.

Dinah came in as usual, expecting the normal sight. She wasn't expecting Dick still bundled in the blanket, back turned to the door. She hoped he wasn't in a recession. She'd noticed the lack of food eaten.

"Dick. It's time for our session." She said quietly, shaking his shoulder. He looked at her, but laid his head down again. "I know it's no fun, but I'll make it quick. Promise." Dinah's voice was soft, her hand gently rubbing his arm.

She helped him sit up, leaning him against the wall as usual. Dick looked exhausted, and Dinah could only think of mental exhaustion. He'd been asleep for almost twenty seven hours. "I'm just going to ask a few questions, okay?" Dick nodded. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he slept again.

"J'onn tells me you had another dream last night." Dick nodded. "Do you remember what it was?" Dick nodded again. "Was there anything you might have wanted to keep secret?" Dick wanted to keep the whole thing a secret, but shook his head. "Were you attempting to block J'onn out?" Dick shook his head again. He hadn't realized J'onn was blocked out.

"Did you see Wally again?" Dick nodded. "Was he in his Kid Flash costume?" Dick shook his head. "Civies?" Dick shook his head again. "He was in something new?" Dick nodded. "Do you think you could draw what it was?" Dinah handed him a sketch pad and a pencil. Dick felt tired, but nodded, attempting to draw the robes as best he could. Maybe he ended up drawing Wally in them, but he had to be as accurate as possible.

He handed the pad and the pencil back to Dinah, feeling completely drained. "Thank you, Dick. You can go back to sleep now." Dick nodded, sliding down under the blanket again. Leslie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Dick was probably already asleep.

She closed the door behind her, hearing the lock click. "So? What'd he tell you?" Barry asked. "I think Fate was right. Dick was dreaming of the afterlife. Dick drew the robes he saw Wally in, and they're identical. He was talking to Wally's spirit last night." "Is that what caused me to be blocked out?" "It's possible."

Recently, Fate had been sensing another presence in the room when Dick dreamed, and had a few theories. He'd asked the League to watch, and inform him of any dreams they couldn't see. He'd given them details of a few situations, which made it easier to know what was going on.

Dick woke up in the field again. He was content just to stay there, unable to will himself to sit up. The sun was pleasant against his skin, and the small breeze that blew ruffled his hair. He wouldn't mind sleeping here. It was comfortable, and Dick felt safe.

Someone laid next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tired?" Wally asked. "Yeah. I don't know why. I sleep most of the day." "You're mentally exhausted, because you're blaming yourself for a sacrifice I gave. You're so desperate to see me again, you dream of me every time you sleep." "You're everything to me, Wally. It doesn't feel right without you." "You're never without me, Dick. I'll always be with you, whether you know it or not." Wally kissed Dick's forehead, cupping his face.

"Dinah asked me about earlier, when you and I were here. She wanted to know if I'd blocked J'onn out." "If you're as mentally tired as you say you are, you didn't. I didn't know J'onn was observing all your dreams, but I wouldn't have tried. It may be where we are. This field is for communication between two people. From what I've heard, it automatically blocks out anyone that isn't in the field, and the field has a max limit of two people. That might be what's blocking him out." 

Dick turned onto his stomach, laying on Wally's chest. "I miss you." "I know, Dickie. I miss you too. One day, we'll be together again, and nothing will separate us. I promise." Wally whispered, playing with Dick's hair again.

"Do I have to go back?" Dick asked. "I'm sorry, baby. If I could change things, I would. I would take you to my heaven, and I would never force you to leave. But there are some things left that need you in them. Once they're over, I will do everything in my power to get you with me. I promise."

Dick snuggled into Wally. "You could go to sleep. It'll help with your mental exhaustion." "I don't want to miss any time with you." "Believe me, this won't be the last time we speak. But you're exhausted. Go to sleep, and you'll feel better in the long run. You'll feel better when awake."

Dick did sleep, never letting go of Wally's hand. He could hear Wally humming softly, and could feel his hair being played with. Even asleep, Dick remained completely aware of Wally. Every breath, every little move he made, Dick knew about it.

Wally woke Dick a few hours later, a sad smile on his face. "Wake up, Dickie. It's time to go back." Dick sighed, sitting up. "You're really sure the world needs me?" Dick asked. "I'm positive. If I could, I swear I'd keep you here. But you need to keep living. Food is about to be brought to your room, I want you to eat a little. For me, Dickie." Dick nodded.

"Thank you, Dick. Things will get better if you try to get better, I promise. I'll talk to you tonight." Wally kissed Dick, cupping his face. Dick kissed back, wrapping his arms around Wally. He didn't want to leave.

Yet he woke up again, in that same white room. He heard the door click, and he was alone again. Well, not completely alone. He had Wally, and whoever was on monitor duty watching him. He could still feel Wally's lips on his, although the warm sun was a distant memory. It was just the chilly room.

Dick turned onto his side, looking at the plate of food in front of him. None of it looked appetizing to him, but he'd promised Wally he'd eat. Maybe he'd eat the Jello. That would be easy enough to eat. 

Dick sat up, looking the food over again. He wasn't in the mood for food at all, so it all looked boring. Dick grabbed the small plate with the Jello, poking at it with the spoon. It jiggled, and Dick thought he felt something. Maybe amusement? It was pretty boring in the room, and the Jello was entertaining.

Eat it, Dick. Don't just play with it. A voice in his head told him. It sounded suspiciously like Wally, and Dick sighed again. If Wally was telling him to eat, he should probably eat. Or maybe Wally was just hungry. Wally always was hungry.

The first bite was bland. He could tell it was supposed to be strawberry, but it didn't taste like it. Maybe Dick was just trying to keep from enjoying it. It would've meant that he wanted to eat after all. 

The second bite had something more to it. He thought maybe he was tasting sugar, but it had been so long since he'd eaten sugar that he forgot what it taste like. Whatever it was, he liked it. Maybe Wally was right. Maybe he did need to live.

When Dick finished the Jello, he set the plate and spoon on the nightstand, feeling full. Exhaustion made him want to lay down and sleep forever. He probably looked like a mess, but he was too tired to care much. He cared a little, but he didn't care much.

Dick fell asleep again, not noticing the figure slip in and remove his food. He never saw them, but he knew someone took it. They knew he didn't want to eat it, and took it away. They always did it while he was asleep.

"Anything?" Batman asked. "He ate the Jello. It's not the healthiest, but it's something." Dinah said, setting the plate down. "Progress?" "Not much. If anything, he's gone into a recession recently. This is the first thing he's eaten in over a week, and he sleeps most of the day." "He may be bored. We didn't give him much to do." "There was a chance he might try to hurt himself. He just seems too tired to do anything. He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. I'm afraid he may be going into a disociative state."

Dick continued the cycle, eating little then sleeping. He kept talking to Wally, feeling happier when Wally was there. Leslie came in for the monthly check, although she was unhappy he was lighter. She was concerned with his exhaustion, and wanted to bring him to the medbay. Dick knew he wouldn't be able to go, as the League didn't trust him near the medical equipment. They still believed he would try to hurt himself.

After two weeks of having the dreams, Dinah decided Dick might like to draw. It was something he could do, to keep away the boredom, and it might give her a glimpse of what to do. 

Dick looked up as Dinah came in, feeling a little less tired. Maybe sleeping with Wally was helping him. "Hey, Dickie. Wanna do something?" Dinah asked, sitting on the end of Dick's bed. She was holding something behind her back that Dick couldn't see. He nodded, curious as to what she was holding.

She handed him a sketch pad again, a pencil, and colored pencils. "We thought you might be getting a little bored, so we hoped drawing might help a little." Dick hesitantly picked up the pencil, unsure of what to draw. Having Dinah waiting on him didn't help.

An idea came to Dick, one that might label him as crazy. He had to make it perfect, though. He had to get the right amount of freckles, he had to make sure the skin tone was right, and he had to make sure the hair was exactly the shade of red he remembered. It had been a while since he's drawn,.if you don't count the time he drew Wally in the robes.

Dinah watched as Dick drew a person, concentration in his eyes. He seemed very insistent on where certain things went, even when the pad didn't let him go far. He put more care into the drawing than into his own life. She could hear him muttering under his breath, counting quietly. For every number he counted, he added a dot.

After three hours, Dick finally set the pencil down. "May I see it?" Dinah asked softly. Dick turned it around, and Dinah was shocked. It was Wally, detailed so well it could've been a picture. He was smiling in a field, white robes adorning his body.

"It's beautiful, Dick. Do you see him like this? In your dreams?" Dick nodded, holding the sketch pad to his chest. He felt drained, but not tired enough to go to sleep. He didn't like that. At least sleep was certain. He knew when he was asleep, but he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep.

Dinah patted his knee and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow for therapy, okay?" Dick nodded. She turned around to leave, but a small voice stopped her. 

"Thank you." Dick whispered, clutching the drawing to his chest. He could draw Wally again. He used to have a small journal that was filled with sketches of the ginger. The League had taken him before he could grab it. "You're welcome. Get some rest, okay? I'll be back."

Dick hesitantly laid the picture on the nightstand, not wanting to let go. That was the only thing he had that looked like Wally. But he'd spent so long on it, he'd be crushed if it got damaged. Maybe he could still show Wally.

Dick woke in the lovely field again, smiling as the sun beamed down on his skin. Here, he was happy. He was warm, and there were Wally kisses here. He couldn't be separated from his husband until he woke up. It was just peaceful.

Wally pulled Dick to his feet, smiling at the acrobat. "Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" "A little bit better. I made something today, I don't know if I can show it to you, but they let me draw it. They gave me pencils and a sketch pad." "You can show me. Just think of what it was, and Heaven will make a copy of it." Wally said, cupping Dick's face.

Wally wanted nothing more than to keep Dick with him. To bring him to Heaven, and make sure he never felt pain again. Dick just looked so happy here. Wally had been mad at the way Dick had been, but Dick was trying to change. Wally wished he could wrap Dick in a hug and go with him.

Dick proudly showed Wally the picture, describing the details to him. Dick would usually do that when showing Wally new drawings, and Wally loved it. He loved seeing Dick happy about something he made.

Dick looked up to see Wally looking at him. "What?" He giggled. "Nothing. You're just gorgeous when you're happy." Wally said, pressing a kiss to Dick's cheek. Dick blushed, hiding his face in Wally's shoulder. Wally chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dick.

"I wish you could come with me." Dick whispered. "I know, Dickie. I want to just take you to heaven and never let you get hurt again, but I can't. I'm sorry. Once this is over, we'll be together again. I'll do whatever it takes." Wally whispered back, as if it was a secret only Dick could know.

Dick woke groggily, feeling like his body was heavy. Something was making his stomach curl, and he wanted to go to sleep again. Everything hurt. Had they used the sedative? But he hadn't don't anything!

When Dick cracked his eyes, he no longer saw the plain white room he'd been in for months. He was in his room at the mountain, the sketchpad and pencils on his nightstand. They'd moved him? Already?

I told you if you tried, they'd let you go. They're going to let you roam the mountain. They sedated you to keep it a surprise. You'll still have the chip, but you have more space to move. The voice told him. "Thanks, Walls." Dick whispered.

Dick dozed off, sleeping without dreams for the first time. Maybe he wasn't asleep enough to dream, but he missed Wally. It was tiring, doing nothing all day. He couldn't wait to be able to train again.

He heard the door open, and people step in. They were whispering quietly, as if to keep him asleep. "He's so thin." Artemis whispered. "Dinah told me he didn't eat much for a week. After that, he pretty much ate Jello, or the lightest thing on the plate." M'gann said quietly. "I'm surprised he hasn't woken up. He's usually a light sleeper." Conner told them. "It may be the sedative. We all know he does not like them." Kaldur was here?

Dick groaned, rolling onto his side. The talking stopped, as if they were afraid they'd woken him. He could almost go to sleep again, if he could keep his eyes closed long enough. But they started talking again, and Dick got curious.

"Dinah said he drew Wally. Apparently it's pretty lifelike." M'gann said, walking around his room. "Knowing him, he probably counted the freckles as he drew them." Artemis chuckled. "This is the only sketchbook in here. Think this is it?" Conner asked.

Dick heard several gasps. "I never took Wally for a robes guy, but Dick makes him look good." Artemis said. "Indeed. It looks like a picture." "This is Dick we're talking about. He's got Wally memorized down to the smallest detail. I'm just curious about the setting. I don't remember them ever going to a field." "Dinah said he'd been having dreams that J'onn couldn't see. He may have dreamed this."

The sketchpad was set down again, and someone sat on the edge of his bed. "Dinah said we need to get him up for lunch, but I don't know if he'll eat anything." "We should try. He'd do the same for us." A hand gently shook his shoulder, and Dick groaned.

"C'mon, Dickie. It's time to wake up." Artemis said softly. Dick cracked his eyes open, noticing they'd turned the light on. He must have been unconscious when they turned it on. "There he is. Hey, Dickie. It's time for lunch." "M'not hungry." "I know, but Dinah wants you with the team again. Just get through lunch, then you can go to sleep again."

Dick groaned, but sat up, rubbing his eyes. Artemis pulled him off the bed, having to steady him. Dick felt weaker when he stood up, wanting to sit on the bed again. He really didn't feel hungry now.

Artemis wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Dickie. It's just a small walk." "Easy for you to say." "C'mon, Mr Wise Guy. Let's get you to the table." "We got a table?" "It's been there forever! It was there when you still wore a cape." "I never saw it."

Dick didn't eat anything at lunch. He wasn't hungry, and the smell of food made his stomach roll. He poked at the meal, unable to bring himself to eat it. The team was chatting quietly with each other, occasionally talking to the eldest Robin. Dick would answer as shortly as he could, feeling a barrier between him and the team. They were treating him different because of an event. He wanted them to treat him like normal.

"Was it boring in the room?" Bart asked. "Sometimes." "What did you do?" "Sleep, mostly. I dreamed." "Was the food good?" "It tasted bland." "You're not eating." "Not hungry."

"What's the chip on your neck do?" Cassie asked. "It holds a sedative, in case I try to do something." "Such as?" "Hurt myself." "What could you do?" "Sleep. Walk around. Shower." "Were you ever alone?" "Most of the time. They kept watching me, but I usually had the room to myself."

"What did you have in the room?" "A bed. Nightstand. Shower, sink and toilet." "That's it?" "They bright food and clothes. They were scared I'd hurt myself." "Couldn't you do anything with the sink?" "It was shallow." 

Who all saw you?" "Batman and Black Canary." "That's it?" "Others tried. I wasn't usually in a talking mood." Talk to them, Dick. They just want to help. Wally whispered. "Are you alright?" "I'm better now. I don't think they consider me alright, considering I still have the chip, but I think I'm getting better. It's going to take a lot of time." "Well, if you ever need to rant to a person, I'm always free." "Thanks, Bart."

See? That wasn't so hard. Wally sounded smug. "I think I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you guys later." Dick said, standing and walking back to his room. He felt exhausted, and wanted to sleep for days. He'd get a shower when he woke up again.

Dick slid under the blankets, curling up and pulling them close. He missed being able to ball himself up. It felt like a safe cocoon, and it made him warm. Maybe he could go outside soon, feel the sun on his skin again.

Dick woke up in the ever familiar field, smiling as he saw Wally's face. "Hey, babe." "Tired again?" "Yeah. I love the team, but they can be a little draining. I just need some rest." "By the way, I noticed you didn't eat." "I wanted to, but every time I looked at the food I felt nauseous. It wasn't anything against M'gann, I love her cooking, but I just couldn't. I tried." Dick admitted, looking away ashamedly.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not mad, and I'm not judging. I just don't want you to stop eating again. At dinner, try to eat something. Even if it's just her delicious cookies, eat something." "Do you miss it? Being on Earth?" "Yeah. A lot. Heaven is great, but it isn't complete without my family. And I don't want everyone dying suddenly, so I wish I could be there with them. With you, especially. You've suffered so much without me."

Dick smiled. "Well, I know you're with me. And it is going to take a lot of time to be okay again, but I'm ready now. I love you, Wally." "I love you too, Dick. Always come back to me, okay?" "Always."


	82. Life as a hypoglycemic

Dick had a pretty good life. He had a good father, an amazing boyfriend, and several pains he called his brothers. Despite the urge he felt to smack them, Dick loved them. Even with hypoglycemia, Dick had a good life. Now, if people would leave him alone, he'd be fine.

Case in point. Dick had been on a date with Wally when his blood sugar got low, and he'd pulled out his monitor to check the levels. He saw a lady with the Karen haircut shoot him a glance, but he thought nothing of it. Maybe she thought he was on his phone. Older women tended to do that when he pulled the monitor out.

Finding out his blood sugar was in the low sixties, Dick pulled out his medicine. He had Dr. Pepper, so he had a high sugar liquid, and his medicine should help bring him back up to normal levels.

After a few minutes, a waiter came up to the table. "Hello, sir. We have a complaint from another table that you've been doing drugs. If you have, we politely ask you to leave." Dick muttered under his breath, knowing she had accused him of doing drugs. "I wasn't doing drugs. I'm hypoglycemic, and my blood sugar had dropped, so I took out my prescription to help. I can show you if need be." Dick said, ready to pull out the bottle. He hated Karens that assumed everything.

"It's quite alright, sir. I have a diabetic cousin, and I know blood sugar monitors when I see one. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I do hope you enjoy your meal." "It's alright, and we will. Thank you." Dick smiled at him, watching as he walked away.

"Doing drugs? Seriously?" "You know Karens, Wally. You know they're stuck up, and believe they're better than everyone. She just thought she knew everything again, and tried to get her way." Dick shrugged, reaching for his drink. "It doesn't matter. She shouldn't be trying to get you in trouble for keeping yourself alive."

"It's fine. It's not the first time it's happened, nor will it be the last. Let's just forget about her. We're still on a date, and I refuse to let it be ruined by a Karen." Dick grabbed Wally's hand. Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's waist, noticing Karen shot them a disapproving look. What did she know about them?

After finishing their meal, they went to leave. They were going to an arcade Wally found, which surprised Dick. He had trouble finding one online, so how Wally found one on his own he had no idea. Nevertheless, he was excited.

They were walking to their car when the Karen came up. "I know what you did. The waiter may be a fool, but I'm not. God doesn't approve of drugs." She snapped. "Ma'am, I wasn't doing drugs. I'm hypoglycemic, and my blood sugar got low. What I took was prescription medicine that helps bring it back up. I have not done drugs, nor will I ever do drugs. Besides, doesn't the Bible say not to judge?" Dick said calmly.

Karen scoffed. "As if you know anything about the Bible." "Ma'am, the verse I was referring to is Matthew 7:1. Maybe you should read the whole Bible, instead of the parts that you want to hear." "You're so disrespectful! Haven't you heard of respecting your elders?" "I'll respect my elders when my elders respect me. Now, if you're done throwing a temper tantrum, we'll be leaving."

Wally gripped the wheel tightly as they drove, clearly upset. "Are you still mad about the Karen thing?" "I try not to be, but with people like her, I can't help it. She was judging you for saving yourself. I don't get how someone can be so ignorant." "Look, the way I see it, she was going to get mad anyway. If we hadn't walked away, she'd probably start yelling about how I wasn't using essential oils or something. Let's just forget about her, and enjoy the rest of our night." Dick smiled, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

They did enjoy their night. The arcade was filled with games, and Wally loved seeing Dick win endless tickets. They walked away with a giant elephant plushie, which Dick had won. Date night ended like it always did, which Dick was glad for. Even with the Karen experience, the night had turned out better than he expected.

The team was okay with Nightwing taking medicine. It had saved their lives plenty of times, and Dick needed that medicine. They knew he wasn't doing drugs, he was way too responsible. He never liked to be a hypocrite, and he'd been one of the many to help Roy when he was struggling with addiction. They knew he did more than he took credit for, and that medicine had probably kept him from passing out a time or two.

It was a training day, and Dick was sparring with Kaldur. They had been going at each other for a few minutes, often getting close to winning before the other pushed back. The rest of the team was watching, amazed at the stubbornness of both men.

Dick finally pinned Kaldur down, winning the match. He heard a few cheers, and smiled as he pulled Kaldur up. "I must say, you are getting better." Kaldur huffed. "Right back at you. You're not the easiest fish to catch." 

"Hey, Wing! Computer says check your blood sugar." Conner called. "Thanks, Conner." Dick smiled, pulling out his monitor. Everyone knew Dick had to check his blood sugar after battles, lest he pass out. If his monitor was damaged, someone(usually Wally) carried him to a medbay. They didn't want to risk anything happening to their leader, even if he claimed he felt fine.

"A little low. I could probably just eat something, and I'd be good." Dick shrugged. "You're sure? The spar was pretty long." "Yeah. I'll be fine." "If you say so. M'gann bought apples earlier, they're in the kitchen." Artemis informed him.

Dick headed towards the kitchen, not feeling much different. Maybe a little lightheaded, but he could barely feel it. He'd be fine after the apple. Wally would probably make sure he ate dinner that night, like he always did. Dick liked that Wally was almost constant in that matter.

Dick sat at the breakfast bar with the apple, watching through the entrance as Conner took on Beast Boy. Conner clearly had more experience, but Beast Boy seemed to be holding his own. Dick guessed he'd tire himself out before Conner finished the fight.

Wally walked in and sat next to Dick. "What was the level?" "Seventy four. Figured I'd take care of it before I ended up passing out somewhere." "You and Kaldur went a while." "I think he was going easy on me. That first slip-up worried him, so he dialed it back." "Yeah, but you're always holding back. I can see it, Dick. You don't let yourself fight like you can." "If I do, someone could end up dead. One wrong move, and I could kill them. I don't want to risk that."

"If you're sure. Training is almost over, so M'gann said you could leave if your blood sugar gets too low." "I think I'll be fine for now, but I appreciate the sentiment. Besides, even if the apple isn't enough, I have my medicine." "That's true. Wanna go back to the training room?" "I can see fine from here. Conner's gonna win." "If you say so."

Dick smirked as the computer announced Connor's victory. "I told you. Beast Boy tires himself out." "Alright, Mr. Smartie pants. Let's get you home." "Training's over that quickly?" "Kaldur decided they would be the last spar. I want to make sure your blood sugar is okay." "I'm pretty sure it is. I'm feeling okay." "Still. I know you've lived with it, but it still scares me. Just the thought that it could lower, and send you into a seizure, that terrifies me. I want to do whatever I can to keep that from happening."

Dick smiled. "I know it scares you, but I'm okay. I promise. I do what I can to keep that from ever happening, so we don't have to deal with it. I don't think I'll be going into a seizure anytime soon." Wally pulled Dick into a hug, resting his chin on Dick's shoulder. "I know you do, but with our line of work, I'm scared something will happen, and we can't do anything about it."

"Well, don't think of that. Let's go home, eat dinner, and cuddle. Clone Wars?" "Obviously." "Good. I'll take care of dinner, and you relax. I'm fine, and I'm going to be fine." "I know." "Good. Never forget it. I love you, Wally." "I love you too."

Dick often got called lazy. When he had low blood sugar, a.d had sat down to pull out food, older people stepped up and started lecturing him. They called his generation lazy, telling him that in their day, they were never allowed to sit down. When Dick explained that he had low blood sugar, they said that wasn't a valid reason.

Dick usually sat in silence, eating his protein bar as boomers yelled at him. Wally was the one to snap, stepping between him and his accuser. Dick didn't know how many times he heard Wally use the respect my elders when they respect me line, but it always made him proud that the line made an impact on him. When the appalled boomer walked off, Wally usually sat next to Dick and waited for him to finish eating.

The first time it had happened in front of the League, they were pissed. Dick had gotten extremely close to passing out, and barely looked awake. He was on a park bench while Wally went to their car, fetching his medicine. Since they were in civies, he could only go so fast.

Dick was laying down, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavily. Every time he opened his eyes, the world seemed to spin. Barry was sitting at the end of the bench, Dick's head in his lap. He hated when Dick's blood sugar got low. Everyone did.

"Feeling any better?" Barry asked. "Little less spinning. I think I can sit up." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Barry helped Dick sit up, moving him slowly. Dick clearly didn't feel well, but insisted he was alright. That's when the trouble started.

Apparently, it was all boomers come to the park day, and Barry noticed many nasty looks thrown their way. He didn't understand. Dick had almost passed out, and had been laying down to prevent himself from getting hurt. What were they upset about?

Wally returned to the group, Dick's medicine and a bottle of water in his hands. "I got the medicine, and some water. What's with all the glares?" "Don't know. They've been glaring at us since Dick sat up." Barry told him.

Dick gulped down the medicine, waiting for it to kick in and help with his blood sugar. Bruce had a protein bar, which Dick ate. He felt extremely weak, and just wanted to curl into a ball. Wally had his arms wrapped around Dick from behind, watching him carefully.

Two men walked by, making their voices louder so Dick heard them. "Can you believe the youth of today? Sitting down when others are working for them." One sneered. "Pathetic. In our day, you had to be fit to get a girl." The other laughed back.

Barry looked shocked. "What did they say?" "You heard them. It usually happens. They think because I'm young, nothing should be wrong with me, and I'm just being lazy. Wally and I had to deal with a woman a few weeks back who thought I was doing drugs in the restaurant when I was taking medicine for my blood sugar. I'm used to it by now." Dick shrugged.

"Lazy? If only they knew." Dinah scoffed. How dare they call him lazy when they spent most of their days in a rocking chair? He was probably doing more in a night than they did in a month. "Well, they don't. I can't do anything to stop them from judging unless they did."

"It's not right, though. They don't even know you." Clark growled. "That doesn't matter to them. Not many of them are like your parents, Clark. Your parents are pretty chill, comparing them to the others in their generation. As long as they see a flaw, they'll point it out and think everything about me is bad. It's the way it's been for a while now."

"How long?" Bruce nearly glared a hole in Dick's skull, but Dick answered. "A few months. They've just been jerks for no reason." "They're probably sore over the okay boomer thing, and they're trying to take it out on you." Wally suggested. "Maybe. I don't know. Whatever it is, they need to get over it. I think that's the seventh time I've been called lazy."

"Is your blood sugar always that low?" "We don't know what it is, but it lowers a lot faster recently. I can be fine one minute, then ten minutes later I'm on the verge of passing out. We have an appointment with a specialist in a week, to see if we can figure this out. We talked to Leslie, and she suggested this guy. Apparently, he's pretty good." "If Leslie suggested him, I would assume no less."

Wally supported Dick as he stood up, his arm under Dick's shoulders. "I think it's about time we call it a day. Dick here needs to get in bed and go to sleep." "M'fine, Walls." "Says the person who nearly passed out. Let's go." Dick rolled his eyes but followed, waving goodbye.

Wally carried Dick up the stairs, holding him close. Dick was dozing on his shoulder, and Wally couldn't help but smile. Dick looked absolutely adorable. Wally was worried for the appointment. What if Dick's blood sugar lowered there? Yeah, they were at a clinic, but that might screw up the tests.

Dick woke up as Wally set him on the bed, looking at him groggily. "Hey, Dickie. I need to check your blood sugar." Wally pulled the monitor out of the bag, and Dick held his hand out. He barely felt the prick, wanting to sleep. 

"Looks like you're back to normal for now. Just lay here for a few minutes, and I'll start on lunch. If you need anything, just holler." "I will." "I love you, Dick." "I love you too, Wally."


	83. Fire doesn't help anything

Dick didn't remember much. All he remembered was going on patrol, getting a call, and then nothing. His head was pounding, and he couldn't breathe. The smoke was too thick, and it was pulling him down. Whatever building he was in, it was on fire.

Dick's suit was torn and burned. His muscles screamed, and his throat begged for water. His lung cried out for air. He couldn't move, even though he wanted to. Was this how he died? 

Dick's eyes were drifting closed. He couldn't stay awake, not with the pain. The fire was edging closer, and Dick felt too weak to move. There was no hope left for him.

That is, until he heard a voice. A voice so familiar, he wanted to cry. "Dick!" Wally called out, searching for the missing acrobat. Dick couldn't cry out for Wally, couldn't tell him where he was, and he knew that. There was nothing in his lungs besides smoke.

The last thing he saw was a pair of red boots in front of him. He could hear muffled talking, but that faded out. Everything faded out, until there was nothing. He couldn't even feel the pain. It was dark, and silent, and numb.

When he woke up again, he found himself in a hospital, a breathing mask strapped over his face. He had no strength, and barely noticed the IV in his arm. He could feel bandages, wrapped tightly around burns. 

He fell asleep again. When he was asleep, he didn't feel the pain. He got to escape the burning patches of skin, and the oxygen hungry lungs that demanded more and more air. He didn't have to deal with any of it.

The next time he woke up, he was surrounded by people. They hugged him, chattering, but there was so much noise Dick couldn't understand them. He felt overwhelmed. Someone seemed to sense this, and sent most of them out.

Now that he could focus again, Dick realized it was Wally and Bruce with him. "You okay now, Dickie?" Wally asked softly. Dick nodded, not having the energy to talk. "You've got a lot of burns. You also have some pretty bad smoke inhalation. Docs want to keep you on the breathing mask, as well as starting a treatment to help get the smoke in your tissues out. It's probably going to be a while before you get out of the hospital." Dick nodded.

That night started his treatment. He had the mask he always had, but now it was attached to a machine that dispensed medicine. He would breath it in, and it would soak into his lungs. It might make him tired, but that meant it was effective.

Dick felt exhausted. He'd been okay before the treatment, but now he felt like he was hit by a truck. Wally held onto his hands tightly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He fell asleep again, hearing a small "I love you."

The treatment went on for weeks. He had one every two nights, although he often went into coughing fits. The smoke was fighting to get back into his lung tissue, and he often had to have a doctor with him when he was receiving treatment. Nobody was certain of when Dick would get out of the hospital.

Dick spent three weeks in his room, trying not to go into a coughing fit every time he opened his mouth. He still had no idea what happened that day, nor did he have any idea who got him there. His brothers were trying to figure that out, but Dick couldn't help. He felt useless, quite frankly.

A month later, Dick was allowed to return to Wayne Manor. He was instructed to continue the treatment, preferably with someone near him. He was quarantined to his room, not allowed to go outside. It was deemed too dangerous, with the conditions of his lungs.

Only Wally, Alfred, and Bruce were allowed inside Dick's room. His brothers were not happy with the restriction, and went to the yard to communicate with Dick. Dick always sat at the window, doing his best to keep tabs with his brothers. It hurt, not being able to go outside, but he could see why. Even with the breathing mask, something could infiltrate it, and injure his lungs.

Wally was always with Dick, holding him in his lap and pressing kisses to his face. Dick was always happy to be with Wally, feeling just a little better with the speedster around. 

Dick sometimes had nightmares of the incident. He didn't know why. Sometimes he would see flashes of the fire. He would see lighter fuel. He would see a match fall on the fuel soaked wood, and he would see a black pair of boots run off. It only confirmed Bruce's theories: Dick had been kidnapped.

Dick was in his room for over a month. The coughing fits were only getting worse, and Bruce didn't want to risk anything. Wally often had to catch Dick, to keep him from collapsing. It was rare Dick was sitting at the window without a breathing mask. 

Every month, Dick was checked in by a doctor. He had to do breathalyzer tests, which made him nervous. Without the mask, he was at risk of getting something in his lungs. He just wanted this to be over.

It took five months for the smoke to leave Dick's lungs. Dick felt like his chest was lighter, and he felt like he could actually breathe. He wasn't in danger of collapsing anymore. He felt extremely relieved. 

He could go outside again. The breeze felt good in his hair, and the grass was soft against his back. Ace and Titus ran around, playing with each other. Wally had his legs under Dick's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

Dick never did figure out what happened. He didn't like to think about it, and no one liked to push him to think about it. They just wanted him to be happy. A happy Dick Grayson was what people wanted.

Wally brought Dick to the apartment as soon as possible. He loved Dick's family, but Dick needed a break from them. He was excited to see Maximus, anyway. It had been five months since he'd been able to see his dog in person.

Maximus had practically pounced on Dick when he walked in, running around excitedly. Dick had sat down and grabbed Maximus, pulling him close. Maximus licked all over Dick's face, covering it in his slobber. Dick didn't care.

Wally spent the next week spoiling Dick. Dick was usually curled up in Wally's lap, getting cuddles and kisses. Wally had come home with flowers once, and Dick's favorite candy the next time he was out. Maybe they'd ended up making love, but who was there to tell?

"You don't have to pamper me that much. I love it, but you're going to run out of money." Dick smiled. "Bruce gave me money before we left to spoil you. I intend to use it on my wonderful husband. You've been through so much the past few months, and I want to see that smile on your face. If it means I take you to everywhere in the world, I'll do it. I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally. You don't have to take me everywhere. But I do want to go somewhere." "Name it." "I want to go to Romania again. Visit home." "Then we'll go to Romania."


	84. A prince and his servant

Wally was the prince of Carulia, a kingdom known for its strict king. His father, King Rudolph, was not patient for anyone. Wally himself had often felt the King's wrath. He wished his father was kinder.

Wally had a servant, Dick. Dick often felt King Rudolph's fury, ended up with bruises or a limp. Dick sometimes collapsed because of the strain from tasks he was sometimes forced to do for the King. Wally did whatever he had to do to get the servant back on his feet.

Dick was much more than a servant to Wally. When they were children, Dick was assigned to serve Wally. The boy always had a smile on his face, and was one of the few allowed to call Wally by his name. But with Rudolph around, he could only say it in private.

Dick didn't know where he was from. Apparently, the Knights had found him as a child in the woods, and had brought him home. Dick had been a servant for much of his life, and didn't mind the work. He liked working. It was the King he hated.

Dick had been washing the horses when King Rudolph came to the stables. Dick kept his eyes down, washing Wally's horse. The King had been in a bad mood recently, and Dick was trying to avoid a beating.

"You there. How long have you been working?" Rudolph asked, noticing most of the horses cleaned. "About an hour, sire." Dick answered, bowing to Rudolph. "Do you have any other chores?" "The cook requested my help in the kitchen for the evening meal, sire." Dick held his hands behind his back, trying to hide how badly they trembled.

"Hgn. Very well. Continue with the horses, then report to the kitchen." "Yes sire." Dick was relieved. Perhaps he could escape a beating. Rudolph turned to leave, but Dick didn't dare turn until he was gone. It was a rule Rudolph had, to stay standing at attention until he was out of sight.

Dick turned back around once he could no longer see Rudolph, sighing as he started scrubbing the horse again. Rudolph always scared him. He wanted to scamper away and hide from the man, but he knew he couldn't. That would get him beat, fired, or killed.

Arms wrapped around Dick's waist, making him jump. "Surprise!" Wally whispered in his ear. "Sire! You scared me." Dick gulped. Wally smiled, until he saw Dick's eyes. "Father came by, didn't he?" Dick nodded. Wally knew about his fear.

"Come to my chambers later tonight. I have something to tell you." Wally whispered, pressing a kiss to Dick's cheek. It was a widely kept secret that they were dating. No one wanted to tell the King the two were dating, as that would surely end with the younger being killed.

Dick never got the chance to go to Wally's chambers. He had been helping with the evening meal when a horn blew. Everyone in the kingdom knew what it meant. The dragon had returned.

A rouge dragon had been attacking the kingdom for years, coming to get one person. No one knew why, it just did. No one had ever returned from being captured.

Wally pulled Dick under the table with him, covering his mouth to muffle the surprised yelp. Wally wrapped himself around Dick, hearing a distant roar. It was coming closer.

He could feel Dick shaking. Dick had nightmares of the dragon, not knowing why. He would dream of a woman shushing him, men shouting, flames dancing around him. Whenever the dragon came by again, the nightmares got worse.

Rudolph was hiding behind the throne, mind addled by the wine he had. Wally hoped, deep down, that the dragon took his father away. It would free Dick from the pain he caused, as well as the kingdom. Wally would change things, make them better.

A window crashed, and Dick dug into Wally. The dragon was there. Wally could see red scaly feet walk across the floor, along with a red tail. It was sniffing at something, the large nose easily up to Wally's waist when he stood. Dick looked terrified, absolutely frozen, staring at the dragon.

After a few minutes, the dragon walked out of the room. Wally pulled Dick closer, kissing his forehead. Of course, Rudolph had to choose that time to be a drunken fool and taunt the dragon.

"Stupid dragon. You're blind!" Rudolph called. "Father! You'll lure it back to us!" Wally hissed. "It's not like he'll catch us. He's too stupid." Rudolph chuckled. Dick heard the scrapping of claws against marble, and shook Wally's arm.

The dragon burst back in, roaring at the drunk king. It charged at Rudolph, the tail knocking the table over. It revealed the two other humans, which the dragon decided it wanted instead. Wally pulled Dick to his feet, running out of the room with Dick's hand in his.

Dick gladly followed Wally, hearing the dragon chase after them. Flashes of memory came to him, but none he could risk focusing on. A similar roar, a smaller village, a hut on fire. A woman screaming as she was picked up. Had this happened before he came to Carulia?

Dick was torn away from Wally, claws wrapping around his torso. "Wally!" Dick cried, watching as Wally turned around. The dragon was getting ready to fly away. "Dick! Let him go!" Wally pulled out his sword, glaring at the dragon. Dick was trying to free himself, looking a few seconds away from crying.

The dragon roared once more before flying off, carrying Dick with him. Wally was prepared to follow when Rudolph grabbed his arm. "He belongs to the dragon now. You best forget him." "Forget him? After all we've been through? No! I'm going after him." 

"The dragon will kill you. I'll not lose my heir to a suicide mission for a servant!" "He's more than a servant to me. What if I defeat the dragon?" "I'll make you a deal. You get to try once. If you rescue your little friend, I'll step down, since clearly you think you're smarter. If you don't, we just get you a new servant." "Deal."

Wally went to the stables, getting his horse. He could still hear Dick calling his name, practically begging him to help. Those scars that Dick had forever, could they be dragon scars? They were claw marks, three long lines going down his back. Could Dick have survived a dragon attack before?

Dick grunted as he was set on a tower, the dragon sitting on top of an old castle. Dick backed up against the wall, trembling as the dragon sniffed at him. "Please don't hurt me." Dick begged. It sniffed for a few more minutes before backing up.

Dick didn't move, feeling as if he was under the stern glare of King Rudolph. He was remembering why this dragon terrified him. He could remember his father, going off to try and defend his village. He could remember a torn roof, a large hulking beast roaring above. He could remember his mother being torn away, and he could remember ferocious claws raking down his back. 

He could remember being young. He couldn't have been more than three. He remembered finding ash where huts had once stood. He remembered finding a skeleton, his father's spear next to it. He remembered calling for hours, limping at the pain in his back as he begged for an answer. 

He remembered collapsing in the forest, hearing wolves growl around him. He remembered the crashing of bushes, and the whinnying of horses. He remembered hearing chain mail, and he remembered gentle arms. He remembered the quiet promise that he was safe now.

Dick couldn't breathe. It weighed on him, tore him apart from the inside. His village was killed by a dragon. Now here he was, about to meet the same fate. His body shook, and tears came to his eyes. He was about to relive that horrible night all over again.

Dick was frozen as he heard a growl. He looked up to see the dragon barring its teeth, getting closer to him again. "Please." Dick whimpered, holding back a scream as it snapped at him. He just wanted to go home.

He could hear human footsteps coming up the stairs, as well as soft humming. He was too scared to move. This dragon terrified him, and it knew it. It reveled in the fact, snapping at him to try and get a scream to escape.

"What? You fool, this is not the King nor the prince!" A man shouted at the dragon. The dragon grumbled back, a language Dick couldn't understand. He couldn't have tried to. He was unable to do anything besides stare at the giant dragon.

"He was with them? He's a servant! They won't come for him." The dragon grumbled again. "He knows him by name? He probably knows everyone in the castle. One boy can't be that special." The man sounded exasperated.

He walked over to Dick, kneeling down and grabbing his chin. Dick whimpered, holding onto his arms tightly. "I could see a personal servant. We keep him here. He will not be another snack for you. I could use someone like him." The man decided, talking to the dragon.

Dick's bicep was grabbed, and he was pulled to his feet. "You will refer to me as Master. You won't be living the life you have at Carulia. That life is dead now. Understood?" Dick nodded. "Well? Dragon got your tongue?" Dick couldn't answer. There was a lump in his throat, his vocal cords paralyzed by fear.

"Hgn. Perhaps the dragon did get your tongue. No matter. You will come immediately when called, and you will fill out the task without question. You are my slave now, and your feelings no longer matter. The faster you learn that, the better life you will have. If you do not follow the rules, meals will be taken away. You get three a day, unless you break the rules. Simple enough. Don't bother the dragon, unless you want to end up in its stomach."

The man opened a door and threw Dick inside, slamming it shut behind him. Dick looked up from his position on the floor to see he was in a cell. The stone was cold against his legs, and his back ached. The scars had always hurt in the cold.

Dick shivered as he sat up, looking around the cell. There was a bench, a wall with two chains, and a window with bars on it. Dick walked over to the window, looking out it. He could see the towers of Carulia's castle, making him homesick. He had barely been gone, but he desperately wanted to go back.

"I love you, Wally." Dick whispered, looking up at the sky. He could see a few stars, but he saw one in particular. Wally always told him that if anything happened to him, look at that star, and he'd be found. Dick didn't understand how that star would help, but he trusted Wally. Wally would find him.

Wally was near the edge of the forest, stopping at a hut. A woman lived here, gifted with magic. It was she that told him of the star, and it was she that agreed to help him keep Dick safe. "Agatha! I need your help." Wally called outside of her hut, attaching the horse's harness to the post outside.

"Wally? What's happened?" Agatha opened the door, ushering Wally in. "The dragon attacked. Dick was taken. My father has agreed to step down if I can rescue Dick." "Quite a deal. I can help you locate him, but if it is the wizard I think it is, he is in trouble."

"Who could it be?" "Alzather. He is a cruel man, intent on getting someone of royal blood. The dragon he uses sniffs out royals, but he may have confused your scents. He lives in the old castle up on the hill, which is where he brings his prisoners. If he has not decided to feed your lover to the dragon, he will force him to be a slave, subjected to his will. He has spells to make Dick do whatever he wants him to do. That means if he wanted it, Dick could kill himself and have no say in it."

Wally felt weak. Agatha caught him and sat him in a chair, snapping in front of his face. "I said he might do that, not that he will." "You didn't see Dick at the castle. He was terrified of that thing. I-I think he's been attacked by one before." Wally stuttered. "Are you sure?" "He's got scars on his back, claw marks bigger than any other animals I know. He's always had nightmares about them. He was practically paralyzed with fear when that thing came into the castle."

Agatha hummed, going to her shelves and grabbing a book. "What?" "There is a tale. A dragon attacked a village, searching for the chief. The chief died in the battle, and his wife was taken. The dragon came across their son, but instead of killing him, injured him. He burnt the village to the ground, hoping to kill everyone left. Legend says the boy survived, living on as the last chief. Your servant has no idea where he's from. He has reoccurring nightmares about dragons. It sounds to me like your servant may be the boy from the tale."

"How can we know?" "We can't. You'd have to find the village and claim the chief's spear. Only those of his bloodline can pick it up. And, until you rescue him, you won't be going to the village. Besides, the location of the village was lost long ago. Right now, you need to focus on getting Dick back. The sooner you get him back, the less he'll be subjected to Alzather."

"The star. That'll help me locate him." "Nice to see you remember it. It'll get as close as it can if Dick's not looking, but it'll give me a precise location if he is." "I remember. I hope he's looking at it." "You and me both."

Agatha went to the pool in her backyard, murmuring words of a dead language. "We are in luck. He's looking at it. He's at Alzather's castle, in a cell. The dragon should be asleep soon, that's when you free him. Hurry, he won't stay asleep for long. Come back to me once you've rescued him, and I'll check him for magic."

Wally got on his horse again, directing it towards the castle. Dick was waiting for him. Wally wouldn't let him down, not when he needed him. Dick was too important to lose.

Dick was looking outside the bars, sighing softly. He didn't expect good treatment here. At Carulia, he was always welcome. People, besides King Rudolph, treated him kindly. He got three hot meals, and a room to himself. He loved the castle grounds, and he loved front to spend time with the horses.

The bushes in front of Dick shook, gaining his attention. "Hello?" Dick whispered. "It's me, Dickie. I'll here to get you out." Wally's head poked out of the bush. "Wally?" Dick reached his hand out. Wally grabbed it. "Think you can contortionist your way out of that." "I can try."

Dick almost didn't fit. He'd have to deal with rubbed hips for a few days, but he fit. Wally immediately pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Dick. I'm going to take you to Agatha, to make sure you don't have any freaky magic." Dick nodded, snuggling further into Wally. He missed the prince, even as short as his imprisonment was.

Wally picked him up, carrying him to the horse. Wally sat Dick in front of him, handing him the reigns. "You know how to do this?" "I-I don't think so." "I'll teach you. Just give it a small flick. That'll get him going." Wally instructed, covering Dick's hand with his.

Dick followed Wally's instructions, a little startled when it started moving. Wally smiled. "Just like that. We're going to turn right up here. Pull slightly on the right side. The more pressure you use, the farther he'll turn. You won't need a lot of strength for this turn." Wally gently guided Dick, showing him the turn.

"See? Pretty easy. Just keep him slow right now. We've got plenty of time." Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, his head resting on Dick's shoulder. Dick was doing pretty good so far.

"Did you miss me?" Wally asked. "You have no idea. I was terrified, and then this guy is telling me I'm his slave, and that nothing's the same anymore. I'm glad you came for me." "Always. What about the dragon?" "He just said don't bother it unless I want to be eaten. It still scared me. I felt like I was being stared at by King Rudolph."

"You won't have to call him King for long." "What?" "He made me a deal. If I can rescue you in one try, he'll step down. I rescued you, therefore he won't be King for much longer. We won't have to be secret about our relationship, and I can change things. I can make our kingdom better." "I like that idea."

They rode in comfortable silence after that, Wally giving directions when needed. Dick knew where Agatha lived, and could get there pretty well. He didn't get to leave the castle as often as Wally, however, and hadn't memorized the way to get there. 

The small hut came into view, and Dick smiled. It had been a while since he's visited Agatha. She was always kind to him, giving him tonics for the bruises King Rudolph gave him. She also had Iscara, her cat. She liked Dick, which was rare.

Dick slipped off of the horse, tying the reigns to the post. He knew how to do that. Wally led him inside, smiling at Agatha. "Hey, Agatha. Long time no see." Dick relaxed, hugging her. Iscara popped out from under the bed and ran over, rubbing against his legs. "I hear you had an adventure with a dragon." "One I'd prefer not to go on again."

"Sit down. I'll make sure you have no magic on you. Wally, watch the door. I want to make sure no one dangerous comes." Agatha sat Dick in a chair, putting her hands on either side of his head. Dick's eyes fluttered closed as her magic coursed through him, making him feel warm and relaxed.

After a few minutes, Agatha removed her hands. "Besides the protection spell I've placed on you two, he's clear. He's probably very tired, however, and needs to get into a bed. Stay with him tonight, unless you want nightmares to occur." Wally nodded, picking the younger up.

Dick dozed on the ride back, leaning into Wally. Wally had his cape wrapped around Dick, using it as a blanket. Wally didn't think chain mail was comfortable, but Dick seemed to be doing just fine. Wally couldn't wait to show Rudolph.

Rudolph, it seemed, was drunk and asleep now. Wally shrugged. He'd show him in the morning. Dick woke up as he was lowered from the horse, his eyes opening tiredly. "We're home, Dickie. Just a little bit longer." Dick closed his eyes again, relaxing even more. He was home again.

Dick woke to find himself being laid down. "Your room?" "Yeah. I figured you'd like some company tonight, and my bed is a bit softer than yours. I'm going to change out of my armor, then I'm coming back." Wally kissed Dick's cheek, brushing the hair out of his face.

Dick watched as Wally shedded the chain mail, revealing a t-shirt and pants underneath. Dick loved seeing Wally out of the armor. There was just something about it that made him happy.

Wally slid in next to Dick, pulling him close. "Go to sleep, Dick. I've got you." "I love you, Wally." "I love you, too. I'll never let you go." "Neither will I." "When I'm King, you'll be my consort. We won't ever have to hide from anyone again."


	85. A prince and his servant 2

Life was good in Carulia. Wally was now king, and had quickly made a law declaring that abuse of any kind was illegal, and would result in banishment. Rudolph assumed the law didn't apply to him, but quickly found himself kicked out of the kingdom.

Dick had decided to remain as a servant. Despite knowing he might be a chief, he liked the calm life he had. He knew it would change when he and Wally got married, but for now, it was calm. He was allowed to love Wally as he wished without consequences. The only change was that he now lived in Wally's room, and everyone saw how much happier the servant was for it.

A few months after Wally's coronation, a foreign king contacted him. He wanted to make a treaty, and was hoping to come to Carulia for a few days. Wally agreed, wanting as many kingdoms to ally with them as possible. Dick was happy for Wally, seeing his reign succeed so far.

Dick had been standing beside Wally when the King and his Knights arrived. "Welcome to Carulia. I'm King Wally." "King Alfor. Pleased to be here. This is Baro, Ulric, and Sadon. They are new Knights, and are learning what it means to be one." "I'm sure the Knights here will love to give them a few tips. This is Dick, my servant. If anyone needs anything, just call him and he can help."

"No last name?" "I don't know where I'm from, Sire. The Knights here rescued me from the forest when I was young. My village was attacked, and I was the only one to survive. Carulia has been my home since I was four, but I have had no clues as to my last name. I would go back and search, but I don't know where it is. The Knight that saved me passed in battle years ago. Unless I'm brought back, I might never know my last name." Dick told them, surprised at the shocked looks.

"You have no idea?" "No, Sire. But I'm fine not knowing. I prefer being called Dick anyway." "Why don't you show the Knights to their rooms, and I'll show King Alfor to his? Try not to freak them out." Wally put a hand on Dick's shoulder. He nodded. "Right this way."

Dick felt uneasy alone with the knights. Something just struck him as odd. He could hear them whispering, and chills crept down his spine. He wanted someone else with him.

"These are your rooms. Call for me if you need anything." Dick directed them to three rooms, which were reserved for Knights of any royal guests. They each took a room, closing the door behind them.

Dick sighed, walking back towards the throne room. He felt better, being away from the Knights. He'd been alone with strangers before, and they'd never given him that feeling. Maybe he was nervous for the wedding? Yeah, that had to be it.

Dick entered the throne room to see Wally talking with King Alfor. "Come here, Dick." Wally said gently, smiling at him. Dick walked next to Wally, glancing up at Alfor. "It's alright. He won't hurt you. Our previous King had a habit of hurting his subjects, so our people are nervous around new Kings. If you feel any hesitance from our people, it is because they are trying to heal from King Rudolph." Wally explained, grabbing Dick's hand.

"I understand. Two Kings ago in Tohamar, he would kill anyone he believed to be magical, including a caravan of Gypsies that came through. The people feared his wrath, and were relieved when the new king overthrew him. It took a few years for them to heal. I understand completely." Alfor smiled.

Wally and Alfor talked for a while, Dick occasionally chiming in. He felt comfortable around Alfor, but being around the Knights scared him. He didn't mention this, deciding to wait until they got to their room. 

Dick sighed as the door closed, sitting on the bed. "Is everything alright?" Wally asked, sitting next to him. "It's those Knights. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel comfortable being alone with them. I've never felt that way around strangers, besides Alzather. I didn't want to say anything and ruin our chance of creating the treaty, but they scare me. I don't know why." Dick told him, shivering as he thought of the Knights again.

"Could it be that they're new?" "I thought of that. Like I said, I don't know what it is. Something doesn't sit right with me." "They'll only be here three days. If it gets worse, or if they try to do something to you, find me immediately and tell me. I don't want you getting hurt." Wally instructed, cupping Dick's face.

Dick slept uneasily. He didn't like the Knights in Carulia. It felt wrong, and it felt dangerous. The nightmares came back again, which worried both. Dick hadn't had a nightmare in months. This wasn't good.

The next morning was difficult. Dick was almost too tired to get out of bed, the nightmares draining his energy away. Wally helped him bathe, using colder water to keep him awake. He didn't want to, but Dick had asked for it. 

Dick did his best to keep awake with the Knights. Once they were in the dining room with Alfor and Wally, Dick could go get some of his chores done. He went to wash the horses first, as that usually took the most time.

Dick was washing Kao, his horse, when the Knights came. It had originally been King Rudolph's horse, but Wally had gifted it to Dick, since he had no horse of his own. It used to have a fierce temper, but Dick had been calming it. He didn't use pain to control the horse, instead using praise and treats. Kao was now one of the sweetest horses in the stables.

"Servant, we need a favor." Ulric boomed in his ear. "What can I do for you?" Dick asked, thinking maybe he hadn't meant to be that loud. "Our armor needs polishing. Think you can do that?" "Yes. I'll get it as soon as I'm done washing the horses." Dick felt chills go down his spine again. He could feel Kao tense behind him.

The Knights left again, and Dick sighed. Kao nosed Dick's face, snorting. "I know. Maybe it was an accident? I don't know they're culture. They could talk loudly because they live in a loud kingdom. Although that doesn't explain why Alfor talks so quietly." Dick mused, scrubbing at Kao's chest.

Dick finished washing the horses, and went to get the armor. It wasn't too heavy, and he was able to carry it easily. He worked as quickly as he could to polish the armor, wanting as little interaction with the Knights as possible.

After returning the armor to the Knight's rooms, he continued on. It was possible they just forgot his name. New place, new people, they were bound to forget a few things. It couldn't be too bad.

The second night, two of them cornered Dick in the hallway. It wasn't a well used hallway, meaning he was alone. Dick gulped, feeling like he was with Rudolph again. "I need something from you, servant. I need the key to the King's room" Ulric hissed, grabbing his arm. "I-I need the King's permission to give you that." Dick stuttered, feeling the grip on his arm tighten. "Wrong answer. Get me the key, now." "Like I said, I need the King's permission. The key is with him."

They dragged him into a nearby closet, throwing him to the ground. Dick knew he'd felt bad about these guys. He backed up, feeling panic come over him. He was about to be hurt again.

Sadon picked him up by the throat, slamming him against the wall. "If you're not going to get us they key, we'll make sure you're out of the way." Dick gasped for air, clawing at Sadon's arm. The last thing he saw was the Knight's grinning face before blacking out.

When Dick woke again, he was alone. He had been alone in the closet, the door shut. His throat ached, and his arm hurt. He felt weak, and didn't want to get up. But he had to get up, he had to warn Wally.

He stumbled over to the door, pushing against it. It wouldn't give. They'd locked it behind him, trapping him. Dick rammed into it a few times, panicking as he remembered Rudolph. How many times had he been locked in rooms, unable to do anything? He didn't know.

He collapsed to the floor, tears bubbling up. They were planning something, and Dick couldn't stop them. He couldn't save Wally. He couldn't do anything but sit there and sob, hoping someone found him before they hurt Wally. Despite his wishes, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

The Knights found Wally searching for something. "Have any of you seen Dick? I've been trying to find him for hours." Wally asked. "No, Sire. Is something wrong?" Ulric asked. "He's missed several of his chores. He never misses them. According to some of the other servants, he missed the evening meal, and no one has seen him. I'm worried for him."

Alfor walked over. "What's wrong?" "I can't find Dick anywhere. No one's seen him for hours. I'm worried something's happened to him. Kao is still here, and he doesn't leave the kingdom without him. Something's wrong." "I will help you search."

Wally searched throughout the castle, calling for Dick. A few of the servants joined him, going to different sections of the castle. Wally went down, starting from the bottom and working his way up. He had to find Dick.

He came across a door that had a board locking it. It was a closet that was never used, but there should be no reason it was locked. Unless the servants wanted it locked, which they usually didn't after Rudolph, and they always told Wally first. No one had told him about this.

He pulled the board off the hooks, throwing it to the side and yanking the door open. On the floor laid Dick, his neck heavily bruised. His eyes were closed, and his face was covered in tear tracks.

"Dick!" Wally cried, racing forward and taking the younger into his arms. Dick groaned, leaning into Wally. "Hang on, Dick. I'm going to get you to Agatha." Wally picked him up, racing towards the stables.

He ran into Alfor on the way over, who was startled by Dick's condition. "What happened?" "He was attacked and locked in a closet. I need to get him to a healer. There's one on the edge of the forest, but I need everyone at the castle to stay here." "I will take over until you return." "Please do so. Don't let anyone leave. Not even the Knights." "Understood."

Alfor held Dick while Wally leapt onto Agro, handing him over when Wally was ready. Wally spurred Agro, racing towards Agatha's house. He had no doubt in his mind that those Knights lied to him. No servant had a hand that big, but they did. Alfor had been with him all evening, until he went to search for Dick, and wouldn't have been able to do this. The bruise was too dark for him to have been the culprit.

"Agatha! Dick's hurt!" Wally called, slipping down with Dick in his arms. Agatha opened the door and ushered them in, instructing Wally to lay Dick on the cot. "What happened?" "He was attacked, then locked in a closet. I think someone tried to strangle him, based on the bruise around his neck. I don't know if he has any other bruises, I just knew I needed to get him to you." Wally's hands were shaking, his voice wavering.

He moved to give Agatha room, looking at Dick's face. Dick looked like he was in pain, with the tear tracks standing out against his dark skin. "Sit down. You'll collapse. I'll take care of him." Agatha said, looking for other injuries. He had a bruise on his arm, another hand, and a bruise on his shoulders, where he could have been slammed into a wall.

"From what I can tell, it's just bruises. I feel no fractures or breaks. I will perform a spell, which will help his bruises heal faster. Without it, it could take weeks for them to heal. With it, it'll narrow it down to a week, at most." Agatha told him. "Do it. Please." Wally practically begged. Iscara sat in Wally's lap, looking sad. As Agatha's familiar, she could show emotion better than other animals.

Wally pet Iscara as Agatha worked her magic, saying words that were completely unfamiliar to Wally. Dick looked lifeless, as if he wasn't breathing. She had to keep reassuring him Dick was alive. Dick had never been strangled, not even by Rudolph, so it was understandable that Wally would be worried.

Agatha removed her hands from Dick's chest, motioning for Wally to come over. He kneeled next to her, looking at Dick. "He'll be fine. He needs a good night's rest, but he should be able to tell you who hurt him in the morning. He can stay here, if you wish." Wally nodded. "Everyone who was in the castle when Dick was missing is there, and I don't want them to try again. I'll return in the morning."

Wally went back to the castle, anger burning in him. Why would anyone want to hurt Dick? He was one of the best servants, even if Wally wasn't slightly biased, and he was as sweet as honey. It made no sense.

Wally put Agro back in her pen, storming into the castle. Alfor greeted him in the throne room. "How is he?" "He'll be alright. He's staying with the healer until we find the culprit. I need to ask where your men are." "Did they do this?" "I believe at least one of them did. The bruise around Dick's throat was too big for any of my servants." "Tohamarians have large hands, because of the land we work. It would make sense."

"I apologise if it sounds like I'm accusing them. I just want to catch whoever this was." "I know. Besides, they are new Knights. It is hard to predict how they will be. I understand perfectly. They're in their rooms, isolated from the others." "Good. I need to get their stories. Can you make sure the other two stay in their rooms?" "Yes."

Wally interviewed the Knights separately, listening for discrepancies in their stories. Ulric claimed he was at the training grounds, which Wally knew was a lie. He and Alfor had been training, and he'd seen no sign of the Knight. Sadon claimed to have been in his room, which Wally knew was also a lie. The maids cleaned the rooms during and after the evening meal. Sadon would have been asked to leave.

Baro was the one he knew told him the truth. He told Wally that Ulric and Sadon had gone somewhere, not telling him anything. He followed at a slow pace, hearing an argument, and then a door slam. He'd been unable to make out the words, but he heard them slide a board across something. He had wanted to help whoever it was, but they'd caught him, and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. He knew he should have, but he felt he couldn't help whoever it was if he was dead.

Alfor had decided to leave punishment up to Wally. Baro was to be left unpunished, as he had been in a situation he couldn't help. Ulric and Sadon, however, would be banished from the kingdom, and Alfor would deal with them at his kingdom. They were put in two different cells, stripped of their weapons and armor.

True to his word, Wally returned to Agatha's hut. Dick was still asleep, but he looked better. He looked alive. The bruise was fading already, now a lighter purple.

"How is he?" Wally asked. "He's alright. He's still sleeping, but he should wake up soon. Have you figured out who it was?" "Two of the Knights from Tohamar. They're in cells, and Alfor will be punishing them when they are back at the kingdom. They are banished from Carulia. I believe it is safe for him to return."

Agatha nodded. "If he is not awake when you return to the castle, put him in bed and let him rest." Wally nodded, picking up his consort. Dick seemed to sense who it was, snuggling into Wally's chest.

Dick sat across Agro's back, leaning into Wally. Wally held onto Dick with one arm, pressing kisses to his face. Dick would be able to confirm everything. Once he healed, he could be with Wally again, like they normally were.

Dick slept for three hours. He was curled up in the four poster bed, buried under blankets. Wally sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Dick to wake up again. He just wanted Dick to be okay.

When Dick did wake up, Wally pulled him into a hug and smothered him in kisses. "Wally?" Dick croaked, smiling as Wally kissed his cheek. "It's me. What happened? Are you okay?" "Ulric and Sadon…cornered me, locked me in a closet. Hurt me trying to get a key to your room. I tried to warn you, but the door was locked." Dick leaned into Wally.

"We've got them in cells. They're awaiting the trip home, where they will be punished. Do you think you're strong enough to come to the signing of the treaty?" Dick nodded. "I may need a chair, but I can come." Dick smiled. "Then we'll get you a chair. I want you to be there for the first treaty. One day, you'll end up signing them yourself." "Until then, I'm happy just being by your side. I love you, Wally." "I love you, Dick. Never leave me." "Never in a million years."


	86. Ghosts are real

Wally had never expected to be a ghost. Sure, he'd heard about them in stories, but he never thought they were real. Not until he died, and found that Dick couldn't see him. Couldn't hear him. Dick didn't know he was there.

For months Wally followed Dick around. When Dick sat down to eat the rare occasions he did, Wally sat next to him. When Dick cried, Wally cried. When Dick got angry, Wally got angry.

Wally had tried to get Dick to touch him so many times. He'd put his hand right next to Dick's, sit right next to him, but it never worked. Dick just passed through him. He probably felt a chill, but that was it.

Wally always saw Dick cry. Whether it was a few tears, or a full blown sobbing, collapsing inducing crying, Wally saw it. He wanted to just pick Dick up, to hold him close, to kiss him and make him happy. He tried to hug Dick during the episodes where he collapsed, but he never could. Dick would cry for hours, until he had the strength to stand again.

Wally yelled at Dick when he made stupid decisions. Such as jumping off a roof without his grappling hook in hand. Such as not eating for a week. Such as cutting his skin open with a razor blade.

Wally felt Dick's anger bubble up inside of him. He got angry when Dick got angry about a villain. He got angry when Dick got angry about Bruce. He got angry when Dick got angry with the universe for separating them. 

Wally watched over Dick, becoming a guardian angel of sorts. He stayed by Dick's side at every moment, trying to convey that he was there. Dick never heard, like always. Wally had stopped expecting Dick to hear.

Wally watched as Dick grew numb inside. Wally watched as Dick lost any care in the world, besides what was left of Wally. He watched as Dick's world narrowed to an apartment and a dog. Wally watched as the dog was cut out of Dick's life, and Dick was left alone again.

Wally watched as Dick died on the inside. They were both dead in a way. Wally on the outside, Dick on the inside. He became a hollow shell, a prison for what was left of the soul inside. Eventually, Wally watched as Dick grew too weak to stand.

Wally couldn't let Dick die. Someone, in a last ditch attempt, Wally managed to contact Bruce. Bruce had taken Dick to the Manor, and Wally had followed. Dick had looked so weak, pale and skinny, that Wally cried. This was all his fault. He hadn't been able to do anything, now Dick was half dead.

When Dick woke up again, he noticed the change in scenery. He didn't see Wally sitting at the foot of the bed, but Wally didn't expect him to. He never expected Dick to notice him anymore. Ghosts were real. And being one was an absolute curse.


	87. Drowning

Dick couldn't breathe. Chains wrapped around his body, pulling him down farther. The water was cold, and it made Dick tired. He could see the surface, which faded more every second.

You may be asking how he got into this situation. The answer: he didn't know. From what he could tell, he'd been abducted as Dick Grayson, the son of Bruce Wayne and husband of Wally West. He remembered being in the park with Wally and Maximus, but then he was waking up in some body of water.

Dick's lungs burned. His muscles ached, and his head felt fuzzy. His eyes were closing, and he could feel the fight leaving his body. He couldn't escape this one. He was too weak too do anything.

The weight hit the bottom on the sand, and Dick almost blacked out. This was it, then. He was dying. He didn't want to die, but he was ready to accept it. He'd always been ready to die. He just wished Wally could be there, so he could say goodbye one last time.

The chains loosened. Dick was confused. Wasn't he locked to a weight? Arms wrapped around his torso, and Dick knew he wasn't alone. Someone was rescuing him. Maybe he'd live.

Dick passed out before they reached the surface. He was simply too tired, and it hurt too much. He didn't know what had happened exactly, but he could assume he'd been beaten.

He woke up again to someone performing CPR on him, and he could feel water rush up. He turned to his side and coughed the water out. Someone was supporting him, which he was grateful for. He collapsed on his back when he was done, panting and feeling weak. Someone grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Dick held the hand to his chest, finding the strength somewhere to open his eyes.

Wally was sitting beside him, looking worried. He was soaking wet, as was Bruce. His siblings were sitting around him, looking worried for the eldest. They were all in costume, and Dick knew they'd come to save him.

Wally gently sat Dick up, pulling him against his chest. "I've got you, Dickie. We're here, you're safe now." He whispered, cupping Dick's face. Dick closed his eyes again, slumping against Wally's sturdy body.

Dick woke in his bed at the apartment, the sound of quiet conversation reaching his ears. Someone was gently dabbing at his forehead with a damp towel, humming softly. At least he was at home, and not at the hospital.

Dick cracked his eyes open to see Wally looking down at him. "Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Wally smiled. "Not good. What happened?" He sounded weak. "A group of kidnappers decided they wanted you for ransom. They threw you in the ocean near the docks, but your siblings caught them. I'm so happy you're okay." "You and me both. Can I get a kiss?" Wally chuckled but complied, cupping Dick's face.

"I missed that. I love you Wally." "I love you too, Dick." "Is he awake?" Jason called. "Just woke up!" Wally called back. "And here comes the bulls in the China shop." "Don't worry. I'll wave the red flag and draw them away from you." "Dork." "Sap." "My dork." "My sap."


	88. Ignored

Dick was alone. He'd been alone ever since the Invasion ended, and was alone for good. Wally was gone. No one wanted him. He was never invited on missions. No one came to check up on him. He couldn't blame them. Who'd want to be associated with a murdered?

Dick woke up every day to an empty bed. He ate breakfast in an empty apartment. He worked in a department where the people just didn't notice him. He was a rookie, and no one really seemed to like him anyway. He patrolled a city that might as well be empty.

Dick hadn't talked to a person in a month. He hadn't seen anyone he knew in three months, besides on television. All he had was Maximus, and even then he didn't provide good conversations. Dick felt like he was trying to talk to Bruce all over again.

Dick didn't go to the watchtower anymore. He didn't go to what was left of the Mountain, either. They was just reminders that Dick was alone. They were reminders that no matter what Dick tried, Wally was gone.

There were days Dick couldn't leave his bed. He was so tired of being alone. He wanted to go out and find his family, but he could never bring himself to. He didn't want to face the rejection, to make it final that he truly was alone.

As the months went on, it became harder to get out of bed. It became harder to eat anything. Maximus was the only reason he could get out of bed at all, and even then it took all of his strength to not collapse and just wither away. He was getting weaker, and he knew it.

He stopped patrolling. It was just too hard. It was hard to swing through the city, saving lives. It was hard to keep standing, when he just wanted to collapse and cry until he couldn't cry anymore. It was hard when he didn't have Wally with him.

Dick figured the League would just ignore him again. Who wanted this failure of a hero? Who wanted to be associated with a person who could only get out of bed because his dog was the last thing he had of his husband? As far as Dick could see, nobody wanted that. So he figured they'd leave him alone.

Dick had been in bed when he'd gotten a call, his phone ringing against the nightstand. Dick let it go to voicemail, thinking it was a telemarketer. They were there only people who called anymore. Besides, Dick really didn't want to get out of bed.

His phone rang again. Another telemarketer. Dick covered his head with the blanket, trying to hide from the ringing phone that demanded his attention. He didn't have the will to answer it.

The phone went silent. Dick sighed, pulling the blanket down to his shoulders. At least he was alone again. Sometimes alone felt better than surrounded by people who just want your money.

Someone knocked on his door. Dick ignored them again, looking outside the window. The sky was a bleak gray, rain drizzling down his window. It made Dick want to go back to sleep, so he did. It was better than answering the door. If it was a robber, or a murderer, maybe they'd do Dick a favor and let him see Wally again. He liked that idea.

Bruce stepped into the apartment, noticing the lack of a certain acrobat. Dick was usually up by now, but hadn't answered their calls or his knock. He'd hoped Dick would've come back by now, but he hadn't. The watchtower was bleak without his eldest there. 

"This was their apartment? I'm surprised Wally didn't go crazy in here." Hal muttered. "He had a whole city to run in. He was happy here." Diana said, looking around. She could see dust on some of the furniture. "It doesn't look like he's been here in a while. Could he have moved out?" Clark asked.

"Not likely. This is the last home Wally had. Dick would want to stay here. Besides, Maximus is still here." Said dog ran around excitedly, happy to have new people. "Could he be on patrol?" "Nightwing's been MIA for a few weeks, but Maximus's bowl is full. He's been here recently." 

Barry peeked into Dick's room. He was asleep, bundled up in the blankets like it was a cocoon. "He's here, all right. Question of the day: did he ignore us, or did he sleep through our calls?" Barry asked, motioning Bruce over. "We won't know unless he tells us."

"Could it be the rain? Wally always said rain made him tired." Barry asked again. "Maybe, but not likely. Dick has never slept in this late, even with the rain." Bruce was frowning. Was something wrong with Dick?

Dick wished he was alone. The League was here. They had come to tell him he wasn't allowed around them anymore. He curled up when someone put a hand on his shoulder, trying to hide.

Maximus leapt up onto the bed, sniffing at Dick's face. Bruce sat on the edge of Dick's bed, worried at the heat radiating off of Dick. Was he sick? That might explain why he's been out. It would also explain why he was still asleep.

"It he alright?" "He's too warm. I think he might be sick." "How long are we thinking?" "It could be weeks, considering how long he's been out. We need to get him to Leslie." Bruce carefully peeled the blankets away, grimacing at Dick's thin body. 

Dick groaned as he was picked up, feeling as if he was in a forge. He panted, stomach twisting violently. What was happening to him? He didn't feel like this a few minutes ago.

"B, he looks like he's going to throw up." "I know. I'm going to see if I can wake him up, but I need you to be ready to take him to Leslie." Bruce carried Dick to the bathroom, leaning him against the wall.

Dick groaned as Bruce shook his shoulder, not wanting to pry his eyes open. "Dick, wake up. Answer me, Dick." Bruce was getting worried. "…'Ruce?" Dick slurred, cracking one eye. "It's me, Dick. How are you feeling?" "Hot. Nauseous. Headache." Bruce frowned.

"I can take him now." Barry said. "Do it. We've got some time." Barry picked the ebony up, shocked at how light he was. He raced off, holding Dick tightly. "Hang on, Dickie. We're almost to Leslie, she can help you. I lost Wally, I can't lose you too." He begged, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of Wally.

Barry gently laid Dick on the gurney, feeling his forehead. He was burning up. "Barry." Dick slurred, barely able to open his eyes. "I'm here, Dickie. I've got you." "M'sorry." "For what? You didn't do anything. Just relax, Leslie should be here soon." "Is my fault." "You didn't do anything, Dick. Nothing's your fault."

Leslie came in, shocked to see Dick. He hadn't been here in months. "What happened?" "I'm not sure. All I know is that right now he's really sick. I've tried getting him to calm down, but he's babbling." "Keep him still. I'll need a few samples, and heaven knows Dick hates doing them."

Dick's condition only got worse the longer they went. He no longer acknowledged their attempts to figure out what was wrong with him, and he got paler by the minute. He no longer babbled, but now it was too quiet. Barry preferred babbling to silence.

Leslie finally stepped back, sitting on the gurney. "A very high fever. A few days on an IV drip, and he should start feeling better. Where's he been?" "Blüdhaven. His apartment. He's been there the whole time." "You're kidding." "I wish I was."

Dick slept for six hours. Bruce and Barry sat in the medbay with him, watching him. Maximus was laying in Bruce's lap, whining softly. Everyone else in the hero community was waiting in the watchtower, worried for Dick. When he dropped off the news, everyone had been worried.

Dick didn't know where he was. He'd forgotten where Barry had brought him. All he knew was that there was something very high pitched beeping in the background, and people were holding his hands. Where was Maximus?

Dick tried to sit up, but was pushed down. "Easy, Dick. You're at the watchtower. You're safe." Bruce's gentle voice said, prompting Dick to open his eyes. Bruce and Barry were on either side of him, looking as worried as he'd ever seen them. "Maximus. Where's…where's Maximus?"

Bruce reached behind him and set Maximus on the gurney. "He's right here. We wouldn't leave him." Maximus laid down, pressed to Dick's side. Dick wrapped his arm around Maximus. One of his last ties to Wally was safe.

His eyes drifted closed again, and he fell asleep. He could hear quiet whispering, and could feel Maximus pressed against his side. He also felt someone run their fingers through his hair. He didn't feel alone anymore.

His family took care of him over the next few days. Every time he woke up, someone new was sitting next to him. Bruce, Barry, and Maximus were always with him, but others were there as well. Needless to say, he received plenty of hugs. Maybe it was time he stopped ignoring them.


	89. Why do you cry?

Wally always thought that Dick was one of the happiest people on the planet. He always had a smile on his face, and he always had that infectious laugh. Even when they were alone, Dick was smiling. Why wouldn't he be the happiest?

Wally always assumed that, until he walked into Dick's room to see him crying. It looked more like a panic attack than just crying, and Wally immediately leapt into action. He pulled Dick to his chest, one hand in his hair and the other holding his wrists. "Shh, it's okay, Dickie. I've got you, I've got you." He whispered, worried. What got Dick in this state?

Dick pressed into Wally, sobbing like the world was ending. Wally didn't know what to do. Dick needed help, help that Wally didn't know if he could give. He went with the only option he had.

"Alfred! Bruce! Something's wrong with Dick!" He called, trying to hold Dick still. He could only hope they heard him and knew what to do. He was getting scared, and he didn't know how to calm down. 

The door burst open, Bruce running through. He sat on the bed and took Dick into his lap, telling Wally to find Alfred. Wally rushed off, hearing Bruce whisper something to Dick. 

Alfred was in the garden, pulling tiny weeds from the soil. "Alfred! Something's wrong with Dick. I came into his room, and I think he was going into a panic attack. Bruce is with him, but he told me to get you." Wally sounded close to crying himself. Dick was his best friend, and something wasn't right.

Alfred followed Wally to Dick's room, where he was still crying. Bruce was holding onto him tightly, trying to keep him from hurting himself. Dick seemed to be fighting against Bruce, trying to free himself.

Alfred pulled a syringe out from his pocket, pulling the cap off and injecting it into Dick's neck. Dick slowly stilled, his crying becoming quieter. He eventually stopped, limp against Bruce's chest.

"What happened?" Wally asked shakily. He felt like he could collapse. "A panic attack. Dick has them, and they can be extremely bad. We caught it early." "Early? That was early!? That was terrifying!" Wally exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

Bruce tucked Dick into the bed, looking at the speedster. "His are extremely dangerous. If we don't catch it early, there's a chance the stress on his heart would cause him to go into a heart attack, and he could die. Dinah isn't sure why they're so bad, but she thinks it has something to do with Dick's school. These only started happening once Dick started attending.

Wally held onto his arms tightly, his vision blurring with tears. Dick had never been like that in front of Wally before, and he didn't know what to do. Bruce recognized that and hugged Wally, gently shushing him. It pushed Wally over the edge, and he was crying.

Bruce knew Wally wouldn't take it well. Dick had expressed his concerns of Wally seeing him have a panic attack before. They were so close, and seeing Dick in that condition would scare anyone. Bruce knew Wally needed the hug.

When Wally stopped crying, he sat up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I just-" "It's alright. I understand. Just relax a little. He should wake up in about an hour, if the sedative we have him works correctly. And it always has, before you ask." Wally was about to ask that very question.

Ever since Wally figured out that Dick had panic attacks, he did what he could to prevent them. If Dick began to look uncomfortable, Wally would change something until he felt better. If Dick did end up having one, he was rushed to a medbay, and Leslie or Bruce sedated him. Wally carried snacks he knew Dick liked, for the after panic attacks stage.

When they started dating, very little changed. Wally still adjusted himself when Dick wasn't comfortable, and he always asked before doing something. The only change he could think of was how intimate they were. They'd held hands, and had kissed once. Wally was too scared to take it much farther. Of what, you ask? Dick's panic attacks, and being killed by the big bad Bat.

When Dick left the Manor, Wally immediately decided Dick could live with him. At least while he was looking for somewhere to stay, if he wanted to live alone. After getting invited to stay, Wally moved in with Dick. He was given the opportunity, and he took it.

Now that they lived together, Wally saw how bad Dick was. He cried at least once a week, and was constantly apologizing for things he didn't do. Wally was always quick to help him, telling him it wasn't just fault, to make him feel loved.

It wasn't like Dick wasn't trying to get better. He'd been seeing Dinah ever since this started, and he'd been trying to do everything she said. Wally would always be waiting outside the door for Dick, sitting patiently. How he did it, neither knew. Wally said it was because of how much he loved Dick.

There were days Dick didn't want to get out of bed, too mentally exhausted. Wally called Dick's workplace and the League, telling them Dick was taking a day off. He then proceeded to stay with Dick all day, using what Dick had told him to take care of him.

When they got Pongo, Dick improved. He went from crying once a week to crying every two weeks, and Pongo was always there to cuddle with him. Dick was just happier in general. Wally was glad, knowing that he felt better.

Wally had found the scars from self harm a long time ago. When he'd first seen them, Dick had nearly gone into a panic attack. Thankfully, Dick hadn't cut since he was thirteen. Dick had been clean for eleven years.

Wally had quickly learned that Dick wore a mask around the team. He pretended nothing was wrong, and he pushed his panic attacks down until he was in private. Wally had been taught to recognize when Dick was having a panic attack, and usually came up with an excuse for Dick to leave. That labeled him as the late, forgetful speedster, but he was willing to endure the titles if Dick's mental health got better.

After years of work, Dick got better. He wasn't perfect, but nobody was. He rarely cried anymore, and panic attacks were rare. He never doubted that Wally loved him, and he had graduated, meaning he got away from some of his bullies. Wally had celebrated by bringing Dick to the fair. Seeing Dick's shining eyes as they enjoyed their night? Completely worth all the work. Forget the fair, seeing Dick happy was Wally's prize. He hoped he could keep Dick the happiest person on the planet, just like he had imagined all those years ago.


	90. Family isn't always blood

Wally was curled up on the floor, taking the beating he knew he deserved. He deserved every kick, every slap, every hit with the belt. He knew he deserved the black eye he had, he knew he'd deserve coughing up blood later. He deserved it all.

Wally had screwed up again. He had gotten an eighty nine on his test, which wasn't acceptable. Nothing under a ninety was acceptable. He was a horrible student. He was a horrible son. He'd known as soon as he saw his grades test that he deserved what was coming.

The last belt hit came, and Rudolph stalked off. Wally couldn't move. He was tired and in pain, and it hurt to breathe. Rudolph would leave him where he was, anyway. Rudolph didn't care about his son, just what he brought home. He just wanted a good reputation.

Eventually, Wally found the strength to lift himself off the floor. He almost wished Rudolph was still beating him, so he had an excuse to lay on the floor. He could see a small pool of blood where he'd been. He'd probably be coughing blood up for the next few days.

He limped to his bedroom, heading to the bathroom. His room was perfectly clean, besides the rotting floorboards. Wally wished they'd give out on him one night, and just kill him. Death would be better than this, even if he deserved it.

Wally grabbed the first aid kit he kept under the sink, grimacing at how low it was. He'd have to get a new one soon. The cuts were easy to fix. It was the bruises that were difficult. He often used makeup to hide them, even when it stung.

Once he was covered in bandages, Wally slipped into bed. He wouldn't be able to eat tonight, so he decided to get some sleep. It usually resulted in waking up at three AM, but at least he was alone. 

What he didn't know was that Robin had been outside his window. He'd come to get Wally for a mission, and had instead watched the last few seconds of his best friend being beaten to a pulp. When Dick found out that Rudolph was still abusing Wally, he'd called the police, waiting for them to come.

Wally wasn't expecting to be woken up by a police officer. He squeaked in surprise, trying to sit up. The officer held him down, which his aching body was both grateful for and angry at. He hurt. "Easy, kid. You're safe now. Do you have any other family?" The officer asked quietly, eyeing the bandages.

"M-My uncle. But why?" "Your father is being arrested for abuse. We're taking you to live with your uncle." "How?" "We got an anonymous call. Your father tried resisting arrest, and you've clearly been hurt. We're going to take you to the precinct until we can contact your uncle."

Robin watched from the trees as Wally was carried out, crying to himself. Wally looked horrible. Why didn't he tell someone he was being abused again? He could feel Batman looking at him, but he didn't care. That was his best friend, beaten so badly he had to be carried.

"Robin. It's time to go home." Batman said quietly, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. "He didn't tell me." "He didn't tell anyone. We'll visit him when he's at Barry's, okay?" Bruce Wayne was showing through. Dick took one last look at Wally before following Batman. He was scared for Wally.

Dick didn't eat breakfast the next morning. He picked at it, too preoccupied worrying about Wally to be hungry. What if Wally got bullied for being abused? He knew kids could be cruel, and Wally was too special to him. Even when Bruce told him Wally was with Barry, he couldn't eat.

Around noon, Bruce told him Barry had taken Wally to the hospital. He was coughing up blood, and Barry had taken him immediately. Dick wanted to go, but at the moment it was a family only situation. Bruce had held him as he sobbed, softly shushing him. He just wanted Wally to be okay.

Dick didn't eat lunch either. He was too worried about Wally to even think of eating. Bruce had promised to give him any updates, but that didn't help. He wanted to see Wally, to talk to him again. He didn't want to sit around, doing nothing.

Dick snuck out that afternoon. Bruce believed he was in his room, and he had somehow managed to avoid Alfred, which was a miracle. It was the first time he'd ever managed it. Every other time he'd been caught.

Dick, now Robin, sat on the roof of the building across from the hospital, looking at Wally. He was covered in bandages, and an IV was attached to his arm. Barry was sitting next to him, softly talking to him. Wally looked so weak, and Dick hated it.

Barry pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. Dick didn't know who was calling, but assuming from the panic on Barry's face, it wasn't good. Wally looked just as scared, trying to sit up but quickly stopping. The look of pain on his face was enough to tell Dick it was bad.

Barry left the room, and Dick stiffened. Had Bruce told Barry he was gone? He hoped not. Not only would Bruce kill him, Alfred would restrict his cookie privileges. He wanted to bring Wally Alfred's cookies.

Wally looked out the window, shocked to see Dick on the roof. Dick waved, smiling as Wally waved back. At least he could wave. He could see Dick, and that was all that mattered.

"Dick?" Barry's voice asked. Dick gulped, realizing the speedster was right behind him. "Hey, Barry." Dick nervously chuckled. "Thank God. You scared me." Barry sat next to Dick, wrapping an arm around him. Dick noticed he was in his Flash suit. 

"Did Bruce tell you?" "Yeah. He was worried. But, he was curious as to how you snuck past Alfred." "I'll tell him when I find out. How is he?" Dick curled into Barry's side. "He's got some internal bleeding, but they're taking care of it. They think the cuts and bruises will heal in a few weeks. I'd bring you in if I could, but you know it's family only."

"Does family have to be blood?" "In their eyes, most of the time. In my eyes, you two are closer than family. You're more family to him than Rudolph will ever be. He's waiting for you." "I know. I just want to see him up close. I want to be next to him." "He wants the same thing."

"Tell him I said hi, and to feel better." "I will. Let's get you back home." Barry picked the acrobat up, glancing down sadly at him. All he wanted to do was see Wally. He sighed before running off, holding onto Dick tightly.

Barry set Dick down in the cave, watching as Bruce came over. Dick was prepared for a lecture when he felt arms wrap around him. "Don't scare me like that again." Bruce whispered. Dick hugged back, burying his head in Bruce's shoulder. "I had to see him." "I know, Dick. It's okay."

Bruce picked his son up, nodding at Barry. He mouthed a thank you, and Barry nodded. He knew what it was like to be scared for your kid. Maybe Wally wasn't his son, but he was close enough. 

Bruce sat in his chair with Dick, gently shushing his son. "I know, Dick. It's okay. He'll be okay." "I want to be with him again." "As soon as Barry tells me it's no longer family only, we'll go. Alright?" Dick nodded.

"Wanna tell me how you snuck past Alfred?" "I have no idea." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I don't think I'll ever be able to do that again." "Alfred will be more careful to watch you now." "I know. I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just…I had to see him. I needed it." "I know. He'll be okay." 

Dick stayed at the cave that night, worried too much about Wally to do anything but wait. He paced around the cave, waiting for something. A call, a text, something that said Wally was alright. Wally had to be getting better. What if he was just getting worse? What if Dick didn't see him again?

Bruce came back to see Dick still pacing. Alfred gave him a look that worried him. "The boy hasn't stopped since he started. I'm afraid not seeing Master Wallace is doing Master Dick no favors." "Has he eaten anything?" "I tried getting him to sit down and eat, but he claimed he was too worried. He simply won't eat." "He hasn't eaten all day." "Something tells me he won't eat until he can see Master Wallace." "Something tells me the same thing too."

Bruce walked over to where Dick paced, seeing him biting on his knuckles. It was a bad habit Dick had whenever he was nervous, which had led to irritated skin before. "Dick, it's time to sleep." Bruce said, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick shook his head. "I can't sleep." 

"Dick, I know you're worried, but running yourself into the ground won't help Wally." "No, you don't understand. I can't sleep. I tried a few hours ago, before patrol. I tried every position known to man. My mind won't slow down enough for me to sleep. I tried melatonin, and it didn't work. I can't sleep. I'm not avoiding eating, I'm not hungry. I can't do anything but run myself into the ground and worry. I can't." Dick sounded desperate.

Bruce could see everything. He could see the aching hole in Dick's heart that could only be filled with his best friend. He could see Dick's body refusing to calm down. He could see how much Dick truly needed Wally. "At least sit down if you won't sleep. If you can't sleep, at least rest as much as possible. Promise me you'll try to rest." Dick nodded. "I promise."

Bruce found Dick on the couch in the morning, scrolling through his phone. Bruce could see red hair in every picture, and knew Dick was looking at pictures of Wally. "Sleep any?" "No. I didn't expect to. Any news?" "Nothing right now. When is that from?" "It's the first time Wally came over. He ended up tripping on the stairs to my room. I still have no idea how he managed to do that."

Bruce could tell that Dick had been crying at some point. He looked like hell had decided to visit him. Considering the situation, it was probably very close to that. Dick spent the rest of the day on the couch, looking at pictures of Wally.

Wally was bored out of his mind. He couldn't do much because of the pain, and as much as Barry tried to make it better, they both knew he couldn't do much. What Wally wanted was to see Dick. Seeing him on the roof across from the hospital had helped more than people realized, and he wanted to see Dick again. There was no doubt in his mind that Dick sent in the anonymous call.

"How much longer am I gonna be stuck on family only?" Wally huffed. "I don't know. I'm sure Dick is just as anxious to see you." "He snuck out to sit on the roof of the building across from us. I think he's probably more anxious." "You know he is. I'm just worried he's going to push himself too far." 

Wally tried to sit up again, but failed. His stomach throbbed every time he attempted that. "The more you try to sit up, the more it'll hurt." "The sooner I sit up, the sooner I'll see Dick." "The more you strain yourself, the longer it'll take. I know how badly you two want to see each other, but you need to heal some more. I've already promised to tell Bruce when you're allowed to see others, and he's promised to tell Dick immediately." Barry's voice was soft, and his touch was comforting

"I hope he's eating. I would kill for some fries." "From what Bruce told me, he's not doing good. He didn't sleep last night, and spent it pacing in the cave. He woke up to see Dick on the couch. They don't think he slept at all." "They?" "Bruce and Alfred."

"I wish this would be over already." Wally sighed. "You and me both. You got lucky someone called the police, or your injuries would be worse." "I think Dick might have been the one to call them." Wally blurted out. "What makes you say that?" "Who else would be at my house that late, and anonymously call? On the night Robin happened to be seen in Central? That's not a coincidence."

The two boys sulked all day, wanting to see the other. Dick refused breakfast and lunch again, sitting in the living room. Wally wanted to get out of bed and run, or at least walk. Barry talked to the nurses at lunch, but Wally didn't know what the outcome was. He was getting bored without Dick.

Dick eventually retreated to his room, holding the Kid Flash plushie Wally had given him. He missed Wally. He missed his best friend. Bruce checked on Dick at one point, seeing him sit at the window with the plushie. He looked like he could start crying at any second. Bruce didn't doubt it.

Dick tensed at the hand on his shoulder, but relaxed as Bruce's arms wrapped around him. "Barry talked to the nurses this afternoon. They think they'll be able to let you see him soon. He's pretty anxious, from what Barry said." Dick nodded, leaning into Bruce.

Three days later, and Wally was finally allowed to see other people. Bruce had taken Dick to the hospital immediately, holding him close. Dick had only eaten once in the last five days. He could feel Dick shaking against his side.

Barry was waiting outside of Wally's door for them, shocked at Dick's condition. "He's in here." Barry ushered Dick in, stopping Bruce. He knew Dick needed alone time with Wally, and closed the door behind him.

Wally was laying against the raised bed, smiling at Dick. "Wally." Dick gasped, pulling the speedster into a gentle hug. "You act like I died." Wally chuckled. "You looked dead, when the police officer carried you out. You looked like it hurt you to move when I was across the street. I couldn't see you for five days. You don't know how worried I was."

"I think I do. Thank you for calling the police." "I don't know what you're talking about." Dick said playfully. Wally chuckled again, grabbing Dick's hand. "Seriously though, thank you. I'd probably be in a worse condition if you hadn't called." "Anything for my best friend."

"Dick, we both know it's more than that." Wally cupped Dick's face. Dick blushed, but leaned into it. "I don't want to ruin anything." "You aren't ruining anything. I feel the same way. So, million dollar question: will you be my boyfriend?" Dick nodded, smiling. 

"C'mere then." Wally whispered. Dick leaned down, and Wally pressed their lips together. Dick kissed back, feeling the tears fall. He'd missed Wally. When they pulled back, Dick wiped his eyes. "Sorry." "Don't apologize. Sit down and tell me about your recent Batman and Robin adventures. The ones before all this." Dick smiled. "Gladly."


	91. Two souls are better than one

Dick was going insane. That was the only explanation. He had to be insane. There was no way he was seeing Wally West. Wally West had died a year ago.

Every time he looked in a mirror, he saw Wally. He didn't see himself, as Wally stood where he stood. Wally did what he did. He was absolutely insane. Maybe he'd see Dinah soon.

It didn't stop at mirrors. Dick had been on the beach early in the morning, breathing in the sea air, when he looked down into the ocean. Bright green eyes met his, and he yelped. He saw Wally's glove in the spoon he ate his cereal with. Every window he passed had Wally in it.

The team was assigned a mission. They were going to another world, answering a cry for help from the natives. The entire ride there, Dick saw Wally in the window. He looked concerned, and Dick couldn't blame him. He probably looked a mess. Now he was sympathizing with his hallucinations? He really was insane.

Dick walked with the team into the capital, looking out at the city. Many tall, towering buildings stood up, getting smaller as they spread out. He could see many forms on the ground, looking at him. He shivered, not liking the attention. He didn't like attention much anymore.

"Welcome to Abenna. I am Arula, the leader of this planet." Arula stepped forward, smiling. The species was similar to humans, except for the red skin and white facial markings. "Greetings. I am Aqualad, and this is my team. We received your distress call." "Thank Minella. Come, we have much to discuss."

Dick followed Kaldur, looking around the castle. It felt giant compared to him. But every mirror, every window he passed, he caught a glimpse of Wally. Wally had always made him feel better in the off world missions.

They came to a large room with a round table, a map laid out and paperweights holding the edges down. "This is our planet. This right here is the Mountain of Light, which protects us from any harm. Recently, a man named Kordenan and his army have been trying to attack it and snuff out the Light. The Mountain will accept no Jrima, and another species must reactivate it."

"How do we reactivate it?" Kaldur asked. "Someone must get into the Heart of the Mountain. Once there, two orbs will appear. The orbs are used in the reactivation process. Unfortunately, the Jrima have never been allowed to stay for much longer, and the information has not been shared with us. We believe there are instructions on the wall, which will tell you what to do."

"What about Kordenan?" "He will try and attack you once you reach the Mountain. You must be ready to fight him off while one of you slips in and reactivates it." "How far are we?" "A few minuketers away. In your terms, a day's travel." "Then we will need supplies." "No need. The forest will provide everything. You must hurry. We only have a few more days of Light before Kordenan has won."

Now the team travelled through the forest, following a smaller map Arula had given them. "There is a valley up ahead. We stop there and discuss strategy." Kaldur called. Dick was thankful for the few reflective surfaces in the forest. He didn't have to see Wally and feel insane.

Kaldur waited until the team was sat to begin. "We know Kordenan will be waiting for us. According to Arula, he will have forces all around the base. We need to clear a path for someone to sneak past." "I'll go." Nightwing volunteered. "Are you sure?" "I'm one of the sneakiest here. I can get past without them ever knowing. I'm positive."

The entrance to the Heart is here, so we'll attack here." Aqualad pointed to the other side of the mountain. "While they're distracted, Nightwing will slip past and reactivate the Mountain. Any questions?" Nobody had any. They knew that once Aqualad had a plan, you didn't change it.

They continued the journey, talking quietly among themselves. Every time they passed a pond, Dick saw Wally. There were many strange plants, which tried to grab Dick as he walked by. He dodged them, thinking it was just the wildlife of this planet.

They came to a clearing, deciding to stop for the night. Three moons were visible in the sky, and everyone was tired. A fire was started with dead wood, and Conner volunteered to stand watch first. Dick, using his arm as a pillow, had fallen asleep quickly.

His dreams were unsettling, to say the least. He could see dark creatures, fitted with wings and spikes. They carried tridents as black as their spikes. They looked more like bugs than humans. He could see the Heart, and he could see as they drained the Mountain of its light. 

A hand on his shoulder woke him up. "Nightwing, it's time for your shift." Artemis told him, concern in her voice. Dick sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." "I'm fine. Just saw some things. I'll be alright. Get some sleep, Artemis." Dick stood up, walking closer to the fire.

He waited until she was asleep, then looked around. Those things he saw…could they be Kordenan's army? Why were they draining the Light? His dream made no sense.

"You are different." A voice called. Dick quickly turned towards the voice, escrima pulled out. "Who are you?" "I believe you know me as Kordenan. But I have not have the pleasure of knowing your name." Kordenan was in a tree, looking down at Dick. "I'm Nightwing."

"Your soul says something different. Or, your souls, that is." "Souls?" "Many of you humans only have one soul. The very thing that makes you, you. But you have another residing inside you. That makes you very powerful." "What do you want?"

"I came to see if it was true. If the boy with two souls was here. And to warn you that if you tried to attack the Mountain, you would fail. Your aura is too strong. My men can smell it miles away. Even if you try to sneak in, we will find you. There are many things we can do with you. Souls are very powerful sources, and the more there are, the more powerful that source is. If you could harness that power, you could control entire planets. At least here you could."

"I'm not interested in domination." "No? But you love control. Being able to control everything is your desire. To be able to control who gets hurt, and who doesn't. Why, if you could, you'd bring back your friend, wouldn't you?" Kordenan smirked.

"How do you know this?" "Like I said, your souls talk. They tell me secrets that only you know. You need control in your life, because without it, you have no power." "That's not true." "Oh? Then enlighten me. I'm sure you can make a dark elf see the light." "I prefer control. Knowing what's going on is better than being in the dark. But then again, that's what you dark elves love. I guess that's why you're so intent on destroying the Light."

"You speak truth. With the Light here, we cannot invade. We cannot control. You know how important control is." "I also know how important freedom is. Too much control, and all you are is a tyrant. Nobody likes a tyrant, and nobody wants one. I don't want to be a tyrant. You shouldn't either."

Kordenan glided down, insect wings open behind him. "I could wake them up at any second. They would think you are conspiring with the enemy." "But you won't. You want us to get to the Mountain. You want us to attack. You want to show Arula that your army is stronger than his help. You want to assert control over him."

"Very good. But what can you do about it?" "I can defeat you. You think your army will win because you have the Mountain. The Light and the Dark can't combine. The Mountain will reject you, and I will reactivate it. You won't be able to return while it is active."

"Then, in that case, I simply won't permit you to get to the Mountain." Kordenan leapt at Dick, trident poised to kill Dick. He leapt back, being careful to avoid the sleeping teammates. "C'mon, bug boy. Can't catch me?" Dick smirked, leading Kordenan away from the team. As long as they were safe.

Dick got Kordenan to a waterfall, disappearing behind the water and watching as the elf wheeled around in confusion. He could see Wally in the water, watching him sadly. "It's okay, Wally. I'm alright." Dick whispered, smiling at the reflection. He was insane. Absolutely insane.

Dick watched as Kordenan eventually gave up, unable to pin Dick down. Even with his aura, as Kordenan called it, it was hard to discern how close he was. By that time, the sun was up, and Dick was exhausted. But he had to get back to the team.

Dick returned to the clearing to see the team still sleeping. They were going to kill him later. He doused the fire, waking Aqualad with his foot in the process. "Is it time for my shift?" "It's time to wake up." "You stayed up all night?" "Tell you about it on the way to the Mountain. Right now, we've got a big problem."

Dick explained everything to Kaldur, except the part where he saw Wally. "He can sense you?" "Yeah. Someone else's soul is inside me, which means they'll be able to tell when I'm nearby. I can use that to distract them if need be." "We will keep that as a backup plan. For now, you will still need to get inside the Mountain. If having two souls truly makes you more powerful, it might make the Mountain more powerful." "Maybe. I wonder who else is there." "Perhaps we will find out."

They continued the journey in silent, the mountain becoming closer. Dick could see the Dark Elves flying around the Mountain, biting at the bubble that tried to keep them out. One would somehow manage to slip in, but would be caught. It was like a fly trap, in Dick's mind. They couldn't go farther, or risk feeling the Light.

"This is as close as I can go until you attack. Hopefully they'll be too focused on you to sense me." "Hopefully. Good luck, my friend." Dick watched as the team walked away, hoping he was far enough away. All he could do now was wait.

Dick waited. And waited. And waited. Unfortunately, he happened to be by a pond. He could see Wally, still looking sad. "What? I'm protecting them. By not going with them, I'm letting them go farther without detection." Wally crossed his arms. That was the first time he did something without Dick doing it. "Look, I don't have super speed. I'm not you. Besides, you'd probably do the same thing. So stop judging me for something I can't control." Now he was really insane. He was talking to a reflection.

"You could do something, not just wait." Wally told him. "Look, because of the extra soul, I'm like a neon sign to these things. If I do anything else, they'll know it, and I won't have the chance to reactivate the Mountain." Dick had given up on trying to reason with himself. He was insane, and that was it.

"You could move now, they're about to attack. Get closer." "I'm only a few meters away from the Mountain. A middle school archer could hit me if they stood at the base. I'm close enough. I can see the entrance to the Heart from here. Plus, once I get in, all I have to deal with are the elves already inside." "You do realize this will exhaust you, right? You'll be defenseless." "If it works like I think it works, the elves will be cast away, and I'll be alone. The team will be able to drag me out."

"What if they don't come?" "Then I'll be unconscious, and make my way back when I'm ready. If they end up leaving, I'll get the Jrima to contact the League. I have plans." "And if they demand a ransom?" "That won't happen. If they were cruel enough to demand a ransom, they wouldn't have called for help." Dick stood up. He headed towards the mountain, leaving the pond behind.

Dick heard fighting, and began running towards the mountain. Many of the Dark Elves saw him, but he avoided them, ducking and dodging around tridents and claws. Maybe he wasn't exactly sneaking in, but he would be fine once he passed the shield.

Dick leapt through, landing on an Elf. He hurried through the Mountain, feeling the Light get stronger the farther he went in. Elves saw him, but ended up unconscious. The longer he ran, the more he noticed carvings in the wall. They almost looked like prophecies. The last one he laid eyes on had someone that looked like him, except he was half him, half someone else. The two souls.

Dick came to the Heart to see three Dark Elves trying to break the orbs. They were having no luck, but they were taking away the Light. Dick quickly knocked them away, placing his hands on the orbs. They seemed alright.

He could feel something coursing into him. "No. Take, don't give." Dick muttered, focusing his energy into the orbs. The Light coursed out of him, as well as some of his strength. It wasn't about him anymore. It was about the Mountain.

Dick looked down at his left arm. It was flickering between the black of his suit to the yellow and red of the Kid Flash costume. An orb of pure light radiated in his chest, getting bigger by the second. As Dick felt weaker, the orb got bigger. The Dark Elves were pushed back by the light, unable to penetrate the new shield.

After what felt like hours, the Mountain stopped taking, and Dick promptly collapsed. His arm was back to normal, but now he felt exhausted. He'd given all he had to give. His eyes slipped closed, and a sense of safety filled him.

He was woken to several voices clamoring around him. His head was propped up, and a hand was on his pulse point. "Mind keeping it down?" He croaked, feeling a headache coming. "Don't scare us like that again, and we won't have to." Artemis sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Abenna?" "Safe and sound. Think you can stand?" "Definitely not. I can barely sit up."

Conner picked the acrobat up, holding him bridal style. He could see the carvings glowing, the colors better shown. "Do you have any idea who the other soul is?" "Yeah. There was a carving on the way in here. Con, mind carrying me there?" "Not at all."

Dick showed them the carving, able to get a better look at it now. The right half was him, that was undeniable. The left half was Wally, the body split down the middle. "Wally is the second soul." "I mean, they said he'd live on in me, I just didn't think it'd be like this."

Dick felt like every word sapped his strength. "M'gann, is the bioship here yet?" "Landing now. How is he?" "Tired, but alive. We found out who the second soul was." "Tell me when you get in." "Will do."

Dick fell asleep, absolutely exhausted. The originals whispered, looking at him with concern. It would be a few days before he was okay again. They rarely ever saw him that tired, and he drank coffee for the next few days. They wondered if they'd have to initiate the Coffee Removal Plan.

Dick woke up in his room at the Mountain on Earth, a large figure sitting by his bed. "Bruce?" "It's me, Dickie. How do you feel?" "Tired." "I'm sure you do. Can you sit up?" "I think so." Dick groaned, trying to sit up as best he could. Bruce helped him, scooting him back towards the wall.

"How long have I been unconscious?" "Three days. Wally is really inside you?" "I guess. I mean, I saw him in the water on Abenna, and I heard him, but it's still kind of hard to wrap my head around. I thought he was really gone." "We all did. Hungry?" "Not really. I'm just tired." "Well, eat something, then you can go back to sleep." "Fine."


	92. A king and his servant

Wally and Dick had been on a hunting trip for the past three hours, getting food for the kitchen staff. Dick was slumped over on Kao, half asleep. Wally couldn't blame him. Dick had been having trouble sleeping recently, and he was finding it harder to do chores by himself. Another servant usually had to help Dick, lest he start collapsing again.

Kao was following Agro, whinnying softly. Wally was looking around the path, making sure no one attacked them. Having three deer made them valuable for traveling thieves, and Dick was clearly in no shape to fight. Wally had been giving him sword fighting lessons, and he'd been excelling at them.

"Dickie? You awake back there, babe?" Wally asked. "Hmm?" "Are you awake?" "I think so." "Are you sure you don't need to stop? I can take care of us." "We're only a few minutes away from Carulia. I can make it." Dick's words were slurred with exhaustion. "Agatha's hut is just up ahead." "I'll be fine, I promise."

Dick clearly was not fine. Wally pull Agro back until he was side by side with Dick. "At least give me the reigns, so Kao doesn't get spooked by something and run off." Dick complied, watching as Wally attached the reigns to the back of his saddle.

Dick ran his fingers through Kao's mane, wanting nothing more than to lay down on the horse and sleep. He just wanted to sleep again. The nightmares had been returning, and Dick found it hard to sleep at all anymore. All he wanted was a soft bed, a warm blanket, Wally, and a dreamless sleep.

At the stables, Wally helped Dick slide off, supporting him once he was off Kao. A few other servants had come to meet them, knowing Dick wasn't doing well. They took the deer inside, all asking if Dick was alright. He nodded, saying he was just tired.

Wally carried Dick through the castle, holding onto the younger tightly. "You awake?" "Mhmm." "Just a little bit longer, and you'll be in bed." "Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" "Not when you're exhausted, you're aren't. You need rest too. I'll take care of you when you need me, like you always have."

Wally set Dick on the bed, fetching night clothes for him. Dick was watching through half-lidded eyes, feeling the urge to just lay down and sleep forever. Wally helped him change before tucking him into bed, kissing his forehead. He just wanted Dick to be okay.

Wally woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He panicked for a second, until he heard shuffling by the window. Dick was unable to sleep again. Wally wished he could do more.

"Dick? You alright?" Wally asked, looking over towards said ebony. Dick was looking out the window, transfixed on something. "Dick? Can you hear me?" He asked again, getting scared when Dick didn't answer.

Wally walked over to Dick, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dick didn't move, staring off into the horizon. "Dick, come back to bed. You need to rest." Dick ignored him, eyes glazed over. "Dick? Answer me, Dick. You're scaring me."

Once again, Dick remained still. Wally cupped Dick's face, sitting in front of him. "Dick, please. Look at me. Dick!" Dick shook his head, holding it in pain. "Dick, can you hear me?" "Wally? Why does me head hurt?" "You were sitting here, staring into the horizon, and wouldn't answer. You just snapped out of whatever state you were in. Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. I'm sleeping one minute, then the next I can hear something. Something was calling for me. I don't know what, but something was. It wants me to go East." "Okay. Give me two days to get everything ready, then we'll go."

Dick blinked at him. "Really?" "Really. If something is calling you, then I'm going with you, and we're finding out what's calling you." Wally smiled, leaning closer and kissing Dick. Dick pressed into Wally, thankfully kissing back. "You have no idea what that means to me." "I think I have an idea."

Two days later, and they were on their way East. Dick had managed to get a few hours of sleep in the previous night, which Wally was glad for. He was following Dick, unable to hear whatever was calling him. He hoped they were friend, not foe. Dick still wasn't in any condition to fight.

Dick wove through trees, following a path long gone. Wally had no idea how he knew where exactly to go. Maybe that voice was giving him directions? Or Dick was following the volume level? He just knew he needed to protect Dick.

They came to a clearing, a river flowing next to it. "Think we can stop here for the night and rest? The horses look pretty tired." Wally asked, grabbing Dick's hand. "Yeah, I think so. The voice is being silent." "The voice?" "It's what's been calling me. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it. I think it might be from before Carulia."

Dick led the horses to the stream to drink while Wally got camp ready. Wally kept glancing over, making sure Dick was alright. He seemed to be doing okay. He was standing, petting Kao's neck. He didn't look absolutely exhausted, like he had recently. If anything, he looked more energized.

Dick was quiet that night. He'd told Wally he was trying to think of where he may have heard the voice before. It was a comfortable silence, but Wally missed Dick's voice. He'd been so exhausted lately Wally rarely heard it. Dick had the voice of an angel, and he wasn't using it.

Dick leaned against Wally's side, snuggling into him. "What's wrong?" Wally asked. "I'm just worried that we're going to get there, and there's nothing. This whole trip would have been wasted." "That won't happen. Even if nothing's there, I got to spend time with you outside of the kingdom, outside of our normal lives. We get to be alone for once. I consider that an absolute win."

Dick slept in Wally's arms that night, finally sleeping all night long. He didn't have nightmares, and the voice stayed silent long enough. When he woke again, Wally had breakfast made.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I made breakfast." Wally smiled, sitting Dick up. "How long have I been asleep?" "As far as I can tell, all night. How do you feel?" "A lot better, actually." "Good. Think we should start going once we eat?" "Yeah. The sooner we reach wherever the voice wants me to go, the sooner we find out why."

Once done they travelled again, Dick going silent as he listened to the voice. Wally looked around, but found himself practically lost. He had never been to this part of the forest. "Are we sure we're not lost." "Yes. I think I know these woods. Up ahead, I think there's going to be a small cave. Then, past that, a tree that was struck by lightning."

"Dick, you don't think?" Wally trailed off. "I do. I think I'm home." Dick spurred Kao, speeding up. Sure enough, everything was there. The cave he'd played in with Shilla, the tree that was split in half he was always warned not to climb, the small path he used to take, now overgrown with small grasses.

Dick burst into a valley, gasping at the sight. "Dick?" Wally asked, looking down. There was one hut standing, half the roof torn away. The ground was still burnt from the attack, leaving skeletons and weapons revealed. 

"This is what's left of my village. After the dragon attacked, no one lived here. It was left untouched." Dick sounded like he could start crying. "Maybe there's someone in the hut." "My hut. It was the only one left standing. My mami…she was taken. My tati was killed. I lost everything here." Dick wiped his eyes, trying to hold back tears.

Wally sat sideways on Agro and cupped Dick's face. "It's okay to cry. I won't judge." "I don't want to look like a mess for whoever is calling me." "They called to you for a reason. They would have known this would strike some nerves. Besides, it'll be better to cry now, and get the tears out."

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with." Dick went down into the valley, shoulders slumped. Wally followed, sighing softly. Dick could get into that mindset where he didn't want to change his plans. When he got into that mindset, Wally just went along with it.

Dick looked around at the skeletons, looking for his father's. Maybe he could give them proper burials now. After years of being exposed, maybe he could give them rest. It would be the last thing he could do for his village.

"You're close. Just a little further." The voice whispered. Kao snorted, shaking his head. "I know, Kao. I know." Dick whispered, looking down. There, in front of him, lay his father. His spear was still next to him, but it looked like it had the day he last saw it.

Dick slid off of Kao, kneeling down next to the skeleton. "Dick?" "This was my Tati. He went to fight the dragon the day it attacked. He died in the battle. This was his spear, which he always said would be mine. It doesn't even look burnt." "Take it, then. If it belongs to you, it's yours to keep. Your father would want it."

Dick grabbed the spear, pulling it to his chest. "Carry on our legacy. Be the chief you were born to be." His father's voice rang in his ear. Wally knelt next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." "I want to bury him. Give him one last luxury." "We'll dig him a grave before we leave. I promise."

The spear was an old wooden spear, the point hardened with fire. Carvings adorned the shaft, and a strap was tied around it, for easy carry. Dick slung it around his chest, swearing he would learn how to use it.

"Do you want to go to your hut?" "Yes. There may be clues to my name." Dick stood shakily, looking down at his father again. Dick hoped it had been quick and painless.

The hut had two rooms: a kitchen and a bedroom. The kitchen was empty, any food long gone. The roof was torn in this room, and Dick assumed that's where his mother was taken from. The bedroom had one large bed and one small bed, along with a chest at the end. Dick knelt down at the chest, gently opening it with shaking hands.

Inside was an assortment of things. There were old blankets, made out of animal furs. There was a book, which Dick grabbed. There was also a small knife, meant for a young boy. "Was it yours?" "I think it was meant to be. Look at the handle. It's not finished. I think my father was making this for me. Maybe he's got some information about how to make them in here."

Dick opened the book, gulping as he recognized his father's handwriting. "What language is that? I've never seen it before." "I don't know the name of it, but I can read it. This was the language the chiefs of the village would write in. My mother had taught me this language until we were attacked. I can't read it well right now, but I can read it. I should be able to read faster once I've started trying."

"We can take the chest, if you want. This is all yours, by heritage." "I want to bury Tati with the furs. He was always proud of them, and he deserves to keep them." "Do you want the chest?" "Yeah. I'll have a piece of my old home with me." Dick replaced the book and the knife, closing the chest.

Wally helped Dick dig a grave, knowing this was hard for Dick. To have to come back to your old village and see all the people you knew and loved dead. Wally wouldn't be able to handle if it happened to Carulia. There were too many lives that depended on that kingdom.

Once in the grave, Dick covered his father in the furs, tears coming to his eyes again. "I love you, Tati." Wally helped Dick climb out, holding him close as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Dick. He would have been proud of you." "I miss him." "I know. It'll probably never stop hurting, but it'll get better." "Your mom?" "Yeah."

They filled the grave before going back for the chest, which was much lighter without the furs. Dick moved it to find a door underneath, clearly meant to be hidden. "Wally? I think there's something else here." 

Wally looked at Dick. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dick nodded. "There might be more down here. I want to know everything." Wally nodded, pulling the door open. There was a small ladder leading to a space down below.

Dick climbed down the ladder, looking around the space. It looked like a storage space, with chests upon chests stacked against the walls. "What is this?" "I think it's storage. Can you help me pull this chest down?"

They pulled the first chest down, finding fur capes and leather gloves. "Well, you always said your hands hurt after riding Kao for long times. The capes will help in winter." Wally said, trying to be optimistic. "Yeah." Dick said, pulling out one cape. It was gray fur, long and soft against his hand. "You like that one?" Wally asked, noticing Dick's interest. "Yeah. I think my father wore something similar in winter."

"Well, it's fall. Winter will be here soon. I think the cape looks marvelous on you." Wally wrapped it around Dick's shoulders, sliding the small loop around the claw. It fit almost perfectly, and Wally knew it would keep Dick warm. They searched through the box until they found a pair of gloves that fit Dick, which made him smile. They refolded both and placed them in the trunk upstairs, to take back with them.

They found books in the other chests, as well as weapons. One particular chest, they decided to take back as well. It had meat in it, but the sides were cold, as if it had been submerged in ice for months. Dick assumed magic might have something to do with it. The meat was still usable, so they decided to bring it.

"There's no way we can bring this stuff back by ourselves." Wally said once they'd gotten everything they wanted to the surface. "We could probably get some carts from Carulia and haul it back." "One of us will have to stay here." "I will. Go back to Carulia, get the carts, and we can take all this back. We can distribute the furs around to the people, as well as the gloves. I can study the books, translate them into English, and we can use what's in here." "Are you sure you'll be alright?" "Yeah. I have Kao with me. I'll be fine."

Wally left to get the carts, spurring Agro on. Dick sat down next to his father's grave, putting a hand on the mound. "Are you proud of me, Tati? Are you and Mami proud?" He whispered, sighing to himself. He hoped they were.

When Wally came back, Dick was on Kao. He had several farmers and their strongest mules, promising them first picks. It was only fair, since they'd help bring it back. Dick had the leather gloves on, petting Kao's neck. 

They loaded everything onto the carts, Dick's chest in the very back. The farmers were surprised to see Dick with a spear, as he was such a gentle person. They didn't question it, though.

The ride back was quiet, once again. Wally knew Dick would be rattled, seeing his old village and burying his father. He wished he could give Dick the comfort of burying his mother, just so they knew she got eternal rest.

Once they were back at the castle, Dick placed his trunk at the end of their bed. The books were being taken to the library, and the cold chest was being taken to the kitchen. The furs and gloves were going to be distributed the next day, and the weapons were being taken to the armory. Dick's spear stayed with him, strapped around his chest. It would sit by the bed when he slept, so he could easily reach it.

"This will help the kingdom a lot soon. We'll be able to preserve meat longer, people will be warmer, the Knights will have more weapons, and we'll be able to use the information in the books to further our knowledge. Your parents would be proud, Dick." Wally smiled, sitting next to the ebony. "I like to think they would be. Can we go to bed? I'm tired." "Of course. I love you, Dick." "I love you too, Wally".


	93. Dead together

Wally woke with a gasp, shooting up. He was at his house, on the floor again. He looked down to see himself, beaten to a pulp. "What? Where am I?" Wally asked, coming to one conclusion: he was dead.

Rudolph was in the living room, drinking a beer. He didn't even care that his son was dead. Wally got up and ran. He ran away from his home, he ran away from the pain, he ran away from life. He had to leave.

He ended up at a circus, leaning against one of the poles. He didn't even feel winded. Was this what being dead was like? Could anyone see him? Could anyone hear him?

He didn't know if anyone could hear him, but he could hear someone. When he looked up, he saw a little boy in the center of the ring. He was sobbing, hands covering his face.

Wally walked over, standing near the boy. "Hello? Are you okay?" He asked, hoping the boy heard him. "You can see me?" The boy looked up, confusion dancing in his eyes. "Are you dead too?" "Yeah. How long have you been dead?" "I think I just died. You?" "Two years. This is their anniversary." "Who?" "My parents. We all died, but they passed on."

Wally sat next to him. "I'm sorry. Mind if I stay here? I know I'm pretty much a stranger, but I like you. I think we'd be good friends." "I don't mind. I'm Dick Grayson." "Wally West. Think you can show me the ropes?" "Yeah." "Thank you."

Dick and Wally lived at the circus, keeping out of sight until everyone was gone. Then they roamed as they pleased, sitting on top of booths and playing in the big tent. Sometimes Dick would perform on the trapeze, making Wally awe struck. 

Over the years, they fell in love. During the day, Dick would sleep in Wally's arms, snuggled into his body. Wally would kiss Dick, invisible to human eyes. They'd decided to try a few things that Wally had heard about from older kids at his school, and had ended up loving it.

They would have gone undetected, except someone had seen them one night. It was a visitor, someone who had forgotten a purse. They'd seen Dick on the trapeze, as well as Wally in the stands. Despite disappearing, they'd managed to snap a picture of the duo.

The media went wild at the picture of the long dead Grayson, as well as the mysterious redhead. Many flocked to the circus to try to get a glimpse of the ghosts. They rarely revealed themselves anymore, hiding from the visitors. They had to show themselves eventually, considering it took a lot of energy to stay hidden, but they always found staff only areas.

The League was contacted by the circus, being asked to help with the crowds of people. They were starting to break rules, invading trailers and going through stands. They answered immediately, and the crowds thinned out. It seemed things were calming down.

One night Barry and Bruce were doing their last rounds, going into the big top for a check. Civilians often tried to hide in here, hoping to get one glimpse of the ghosts. It was imperative they searched in here, or many people could evade them.

Barry looked up and paled, nudging Bruce's arm. Bruce looked over, and he pointed up. The trapeze bars were swinging, as if they were being used. The redhead was sitting on one of the platforms, smiling at the swings.

A boy materialized on the swing, flipping onto the next one. Bruce recognized the boy as Dick Grayson, the nine year old he once planned to adopt. Barry recognized the redhead as Wally West, his nephew who was beaten to death seven months ago. Barry had been heartbroken, crying every night for his lost family.

Dick finally made his way to the platform, landing in front of Wally. "Spectacular, as always." Wally praised as Dick curled in his lap, wrapping his arms around the acrobat. "You keep saying that." "You keep blowing my mind until it's all I can say."

"When do you think this'll be over?" "The League is here, so fairly quickly." "Shouldn't people be flocking to see them? It's like finding a unicorn, to have the whole League in one place." "They're acting as protection. No one wants to risk opposing them."

Barry looked like he could faint. He hadn't seen Wally in months, except in pictures. Now, here he was, comforting the dead son of the Flying Graysons. He grabbed onto Batman's arm for stability, feeling his knees go wobbly.

Bruce sat him down, kneeling next to the speedster. Barry had tears in his eyes, holding his chest as it felt like his heart was torn in half. Bruce was almost exactly the same, having mourned the loss of a potential son since he heard the news.

Dick looked down and squeaked, turning invisible. "It's okay, Dick. It's just Flash and Batman." "Are you sure?" "Positive. Although Flash doesn't look too good." Wally muttered to himself. Dick reappeared, looking down. "Neither does Batman."

They took one look at each other and appeared at the bottom of the ladder, looking at the heroes. Flash didn't look good at all. He was pale, shaking, and they could see tears in his eyes. Batman didn't look much better, but they didn't see any tears.

Wally stepped forward, Dick pressed to his back. "Hello?" Wally called, like he had all those months ago. Bruce looked up, shocked to see the two boys down with them. Dick seemed to be hiding behind Wally, but was peeking out.

"Hello." Bruce responded, making Barry look up. "Wally." Barry gulped, watching as his nephew got closer. "How do you know me?" "Kid, it's me. It's Barry. I'm so sorry, Wally, I should have been there." A few tears slipped free, Barry's heart wrenching in his chest. "You couldn't have done anything, uncle Barry. Once he starts, he doesn't stop until it's over."

"How did you end up here?" "I woke up to find myself dead, so I ran. I ran until I found Dick. I've been here ever since." Wally knelt down in front of Barry, concentrating so he could hug him. Barry hugged back, sobbing as he held Wally again. Even if it was only once, it was better than never again.

Dick looked at Batman. "I know you." "Yes." "The day of the funeral. There's no way the circus could've afforded as nice a burial as we had. You paid for it. You're Bruce Wayne." "Yes. I had planned to adopt you, when I saw your parents fall. But then your swing broke too, and it was hopeless. I hoped that I could do one last thing for you."

Dick hugged Bruce, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you. At least they got one last thing." "It was the least I could do. How are you still here?" "The guards of the afterlife deemed us too young to pass on. It happens quite a lot. Children are forced to roam the earth until they reach a certain age. Many are forgotten about, and grow bitter over time. They become vengeful souls, like the ones in all the books and movies. We're just hoping that doesn't happen to us."

"As long as we're around, we'll never forget you." Bruce whispered, watching as Dick sat down. He didn't look older than ten. Why did Dick have to die at such a young age?

"I miss you, Wally." "I miss you too. You made it bearable, living with Dad. One good thing about being dead: I don't have to deal with him. I don't have nightmares anymore. So, being dead has some perks." "You shouldn't have had to die to get away from him. I should have seen this, I should have saved you." "You couldn't have changed anything." "You might be alive." "Dick would still be dead, but he'd be alone." "That's true."

"Batman? Flash? Are you in here?" Wonder Woman called, startling the four. "Yes. We're here." Batman called back, standing up and helping Barry. The two boys went invisible, watching the scene play out.

"You alright, Flash?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. "I know who the redhead is." "Wally? He's here?" "At least he's got someone." "C'mon. Let's get you to somewhere you can lay down. I'll get Oliver." Wonder Woman led him away, supporting most of his weight.

"What's wrong with him?" Wally whispered. "He's been grieving for you since he heard about your death. According to Oliver, he's cried every night. He won't visit Rudolph in prison, nor will he send letters of any sort. He hates Rudolph with a passion."

Wally was shocked. Barry grieved that much for him? "I need to see him." "Oliver will be there. He doesn't know you're the redhead." "It doesn't matter to me. Uncle Barry isn't okay." Dick wrapped his arms around Wally. "Follow me."

They found Barry in an empty trailer, curled against Green Arrow's chest. He was sobbing, holding onto the other tightly. Green Arrow was gently shushing him, rubbing his back. Barry was a mess.

Wally felt tears in his own eyes. Barry really cared that much for him? Besides Dick, he hadn't met anyone who cared for him since he died. Rudolph certainly didn't care, considering he'd been the one to kill Wally.

"Easy, Bear. You'll go into a panic attack." Oliver said softly, trying to calm Barry down. "I should've been there." "You couldn't have done anything. The autopsy doctor said he'd been dead for days when they found him. Even if he didn't die, he would've gone into a vegetative state for years at least. He can't feel the pain anymore, Bear. He's better off this way."

Wally sat at the end of the seat, watching his uncle. Would he really have gone into a vegetative state? Maybe he was better off dead. He just wished Barry didn't have to be like this.

Wally coughed, feeling like something punched him in the gut. Oliver looked over to see Barry's nephew coughing up blood, bruises appearing all over his skin. "Wally?" Dick asked, gently grabbing his arm.

Wally went limp against Dick, struggling to breathe. "Wally, answer me. What's wrong?" Dick was panicking holding Wally close as he got worse. Barry was on Wally's other side in less than a second, holding him.

Wally was becoming transparent. "What's happening?" Barry asked Dick. "I don't know. This has never happened before!" Dick was crying, holding onto Wally tighter than he ever had.

Wally disappeared, and Dick couldn't feel him. "Wally?!" Dick panicked, looking around wildly. "What happened?" "I've never seen it before. I don't know what happened." Dick started crying, having lost his boyfriend. Barry was allowed to pull Dick into his lap, holding him as they both sobbed.

Barry had lost Wally for the second time. All the grief crashed back down on him, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Just when he thought he had Wally again, he was ripped away. He couldn't seem to get a break.

"Batman, come in." Superman's voice rang through the comms. "Batman here." "Got a call from a civilian's home. A boy just appeared on their floor, unconscious. He looks like the redhead that's been spotted here a few times. Think you can check it out?" "I'm on my way. What's the address?" "Wally's old home."

Batman arrived at the house, seeing policemen around the entrance. "I see you've arrived." Commissioner Gordon acknowledged the hero. "What happened?" "Owner was getting a late night snack when she found the kid. Scared her half to death. Kid looks like Wally West, who was murdered here about seven months ago. He's in the same position as the body was, but he doesn't have any bruises. The only thing they could find was a trail of blood down his chin."

"Is he alive?" "Alive as a baby crying at three in the morning. We were waiting on you, figured one of your people might know what was happening." "Show me." "Follow me. There's more of us inside, so don't get claustrophobic."

Police officers were surrounding the boy, a woman talking to two of them. Bruce knelt down next to him, recognizing the unconscious redhead. It was indeed Wally West, but how? Wally had died months ago. Bruce had personally seen his ghost.

"Can I move him?" "Go ahead. We've got pictures already, as well as sketches. Once we get the witness statement, we were going to bring him to the hospital." "I'll take him." "If you're sure. Head out, boys." Many of the policemen left, besides the ones that were getting the statement.

Bruce pulled Wally into his arms, putting two fingers on his pulse point. There was no denying it: Wally was alive. The question was how he was alive.

Wally groaned, shuffling slightly. Bruce picked him up, heading towards the Batmobile. Wally looked the same age, maybe a little bit older. Barry was going to go insane when he heard about this.

Bruce set Wally in the passenger seat, hearing a groan. Wally's eyes fluttered open, looking at Batman. "What…what happened?" He asked, trying to sit up but grimacing. "What do you remember?" 

"Being in the trailer with Barry. Coughing up blood, then nothing." "You came back to life. I need to take you to the hospital." "No! Dick's probably freaking out right now, I need to calm him down." "You could be hurt." "I don't care! If Dick doesn't calm down, freaky stuff starts happening, and it won't stop until he's calm again."

Batman reluctantly took Wally back to the circus, glancing over at the boy. Wally was drumming on his thigh, going so fast Bruce swore he would give himself bruises. He was definitely related to Barry. Impatient and speedy? Peas in a pod.

Bruce led Wally to the trailer again, keeping the boy in his sights. Wally was handling the transition well, considering he was more concerned about Dick than himself. Although he may not be thinking about it on purpose.

They entered the trailer to see Dick still in Barry's lap, curled into a small ball. Barry was holding him tightly, tears falling down his face slowly. Dick was still sobbing, pressed into Barry's chest.

"Dick." Wally sat next to Barry, putting a hand on Dick's arm. Barry gasped, frozen as he looked at Wally. Dick cracked his eyes open before leaping on Wally, accidentally knocking him back. "You're okay!" "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" "I'm fine. What happened?" "I don't know. One minute I'm here, the next I'm apparently unconscious in my old home. I'm alive again."

"You're really alive?" Barry asked, helping Wally sit up with shaking hands. "I don't know how, but yeah. I'm okay, though. I don't think any of the bruises came with me." Barry wrapped Wally in a hug, nuzzling into his hair. "Whenever you're ready, I have a home for you. You don't have to ask, just come whenever you're ready." 

"What about Dick?" "We'll visit whenever you want." "Would you like that, Dick?" "Absolutely." "Okay. Just one more night with him, please." "Take whatever time you need. I'm happy just having you again." 

They spent the rest of the night in the trailer, holding each other while Batman stood at the entrance. Wally didn't want to let go of Dick until he had to. "Promise you'll visit on their anniversary?" "I promise."

Wally visited as often as possible, usually at night. The circus let him in for free, knowing Dick loved this boy. Even if he was long gone, Dick deserved to be happy.

One day, when Wally was visiting, Dick collapsed. Wally had immediately tried to help Dick, shocked when he felt Dick's back. There was a break in the spine, serious enough to cause paralysis. "I can't feel my legs. Wally, I can't feel my legs." Dick gasped, blood bubbling around his lips.

Wally cradled Dick in his arms, brushing the hair out of his face. "It's okay, Dickie. It'll only feel like that for a little while." Wally said softly, grabbing Dick's hand. Dick was fading away, his eyes fluttering closed. "I love you, Dick. I'll see you soon." Wally kissed Dick's forehead, feeling the younger fade completely.

He stood and went to the big top, where a boy laid in the center of the ring. He was sprawled out, blood trailing from the side of his mouth. Wally carefully rolled Dick into his arms, reaching for the pulse point Bruce had taught him. Sure enough, Dick had a heartbeat. They were both alive.

"Wally! You here, kiddo?" Barry called. "I'm in here, Uncle Barry! You might want to call Bruce." "What? Why?" Barry asked as he came in. "Because Dick is alive." Wally showed Barry the younger, who looked like he was eleven. He was now two years younger than Wally.

Bruce quickly came to the circus, finding Dick in Wally's lap. He could tell immediately that Dick was alive, and hurried over. Dick looked at Bruce, feeling weak. "Bruce?" "It's me, Dick. What happened?" "Don't know. One minute I'm fine, the next I can't walk and I'm coughing up blood. Then I wake up in Wally's arms."

"You once said you planned on adopting him. Have room in that Manor for one kid?" Wally asked. "I do. I still plan on taking him in, if he'll accept." "Can I still see Wally?" "Absolutely." "Then I accept." "Let's get you home, Dick." "Let's get both of you home. You can visit in the morning." Barry smiled. "I love you, Dick." Wally whispered. "I love you too, Wally. Nothing will separate us now."


	94. Alfred to the rescue

Dick Grayson, even at age ten, knew there was more to Alfred than meets the eye. The way he always seemed to know what Dick wanted, the way he always had just the right thing waiting, that wasn't normal. Yeah, he was a butler, but Dick didn't see him half the time! How did he do what he did?

Dick had been with Wally in the library when the door was kicked open. They looked up to see armor clad men, all holding guns. Dick grabbed Wally's hand, pressing against him as they were surrounded. The guns were pointed at them, and someone was trying to bark orders at them. Dick didn't understand what they were saying. Wally didn't appear to either.

Wally was the one to snap. "We don't understand you." He snarled as the barrel of a gun shoved his shoulder. They talked to themselves before looking back at the boys. "Sit down. Now." Dick sat on the couch, pulling Wally with him. Bruce was gone at the moment, and Alfred might be in danger.

Dick was frozen, thinking of the night before his parents died. He'd seen a gun in Tony Zucco's pocket, and he'd been terrified of them ever since. It didn't help that Bruce's parents had been killed by a gun, and Dick had been terrified. He hated guns with a passion.

Dick trembled as the men came closer. He leaned into Wally's side, curling into a ball. He didn't want to be hurt. He just wanted Bruce to come home, maybe call the police. He wanted Alfred to be okay.

There were several grunts and shouts of pain from outside the door. Who was it? Bruce wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, and Alfred had been in another part of the Manor. Maybe Alfred called for help.

Dick flinched as a gunshot rang out, trying to hide in Wally's lap. Wally curled around Dick, pushing them flat to the couch. The men all pointed their guns towards the door except for one, who kept his trained on the two boys.

"Get on the ground." One said in a thick accent. Russian, maybe? Bruce had been trying to teach Dick, and Dick had been trying to learn, but he kept mixing them up. He could only remember American and Romanian accents. The accents were one of the few things he struggled with, and he always wanted to cry when studying them. He felt like he was letting Bruce down when he couldn't get it right.

"You may be relying on Master Bruce's vow to never use guns, but let me assure you I made no such vow." Dick gasped. It was Alfred. They had guns at the Manor? He didn't know that. "Get on the ground, or the boy bites the dust."

There was another shot, and the man dropped his gun. His hand was bleeding, and Dick realized Alfred had shot it. Alfred had either been aiming for it, or had missed their chest. Considering the suspicions he had about Alfred, he assumed Alfred had been aiming for it.

Wally was holding onto Dick tightly, keeping an eye on the men around them. They seemed focused on Alfred, but he didn't doubt they were watching him and Dick. Wally didn't see a way out yet that didn't involve them being shot.

Dick was worried for Alfred. It had been too quiet for too long. Was the elderly man okay? Question after question flicked through his mind, making his thoughts a jumbled mess. The only things he were certain of was that Wally was holding him, Alfred was there, and they were in danger.

Dick heard faint sirens. The police were coming! Maybe they could get out of this situation unharmed. "You called them, didn't you?" "I assure you, sir, I did no such thing. I need no backup." Dick heard a scream of pain, and clenched his eyes closed.

Wally used his body as a shield, covering Dick while Alfred fought. It probably wouldn't take long for Alfred to beat them, but there were guns around, which was a danger to Dick. Wally would rather get shot than let Dick get hurt. 

The shouts finally stopped, and Dick cracked his eyes open. Alfred was brushing the dust off of his coat, looking down at the unconscious men. He didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Are you both alright?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the couch. Dick nodded, sitting up. "We're fine. What about you?" "It takes more than a small scrape to stop me. The police will be here soon. You need to be ready for when they ask about statements."

Dick pulled Alfred into a hug, tears in his eyes. "I thought they hurt you." "Undisciplined men such as these are no match for me. Come, let's go to meet the police." Wally held Dick's hand as they walked, giving him reassuring squeezes every few seconds. 

Dick gave the officer his statement as quickly as possible. He was still scared, and family was the only thing that helped. He was given a shock blanket, and was sat on the stairs. Wally and Alfred sat next to him, holding him close.

Bruce ran over to the trio. He'd been called at work, and had immediately left to return home. Dick had let Bruce pull him into a hug, holding Bruce tightly. He'd been terrified that something would happen to them.

When all of the invaders had been removed, the family went inside. Dick had to be led inside, shaking as he walked. He felt like he was facing Zucco again. He was scared.

They ended up in the living room, Dick laying out on one of the couches. Wally had Dick's head in his lap, and Bruce was holding Dick's hand. They both knew how guns scared him. There were times Bruce regretted telling Dick how his parents died.

"How long has Alfred had a gun?" Dick asked quietly. Said butler was in the kitchen, making tea to try and help calm Dick down. "He's had it for as long as I can remember. He only uses it on emergencies, though. I've never seen him that angry." Bruce said softly.

Alfred chose that moment to reappear. "I may not be able to join you in the field, but no one invades my home and hurts my family. I consider that an emergency over any other." Dick sat up, taking the cup Alfred handed to him.

Dick pondered the afternoon, thinking about Alfred. He'd been so willing to injure others for his family. In a way, it wasn't too different than what Dick did. He used force to protect others. Now Dick knew why Bruce always told him never go into Alfred's room.


	95. Prom night

Dick Grayson was the youngest of the Wayne siblings. His brothers were extremely protective of him, and Dick knew it. The first time Wally came over, he was nearly decapitated by a batarang. Dick had to beat them away or they wouldn't leave Wally alone.

Terry was the oldest. He was currently traveling in Japan, attending a meeting that Bruce was unable to go to. They managed Wayne Enterprises together, and often brought back gifts from wherever they traveling. Terry was the Red Bat, and was set to take over as Batman when Bruce retired or was killed.

Damian was the second oldest. He was in college, and was getting a degree in business so he could help Bruce and Terry. He was very snappy, and sometime scared Dick. Dick never blamed him though. He knew transitioning from assassin life to civilian life, even after years of work, was difficult. Damian was Katana, a hero who wore a bat on his front. He was the only hero in the family who wore a bat and didn't have the word bat in his name.

Tim was the middle child. He was also in college, working on a degree in technology. He had clinically diagnosed anxiety and depression, and often held Dick in hugs. Dick knew Tim felt ignored most of the time, and was always happy to help him. When Tim got low on his antidepressants, Dick usually went with him to refill the bottle. Tim was Red Robin

Jason was the second youngest. He'd lived on the streets before he came to the Manor, and was a very rough child. He often wrestled with Dick, even when Dick said he didn't want to. Jason was always trying to get at Bruce's alcohol, and often got his cookie privileges taken away. He was Red Hood, and Dick had no idea where the name came from.

Dick was Robin. He was the baby of the family, and everyone knew it. It often led to kidnapping attempts, but his family took care of him. Dick had Peanuts, his stuffed elephant, that went almost everywhere. He didn't go on patrol, or to school. If the other kids at school found Peanuts, the bullying would only get worse.

Dick was excited. Wally was taking him to prom soon, and he was looking for the perfect suit. He and Wally were searching together, as Bruce had offered to pay for Wally's suit. Damian and Tim had come along, to help supervise and make sure the two weren't up to anything inappropriate.

Wally couldn't help but smile when he was with Dick. The way Dick just radiated beauty was enough to knock Wally out. When Dick smiled, Wally smiled wider. When Dick laughed, Wally laughed at well. Even when Dick was crying, Wally couldn't help but love him. He was hopelessly devoted to Dick, and he didn't care that he was. If anything, he was glad.

Wally was with Tim, and Dick was with Damian. It was a plan they had made, so they could be surprised by what the other was wearing. Dick was with Damian, because the other had pretty much vowed to make Wally's life hell.

"First prom?" Tim asked Wally, watching as he searched for the jacket. "Yeah. I'm nervous." "Why? Prom is awesome." "I know, but I want it to be awesome for Dick. It's his first too, and he deserves a perfect night. I want to make sure it goes well for him."

Tim smiled. "As long as you're there, he'll be happy. I live with the kid, and he's helped me through a lot. He'll be happy no matter what." "Still. I want to put effort into it. I want to show him how special he is to me. He doesn't deserve a box of chocolates and an awkward dance. He deserves the best I can find."

Tim's smile got wider. He knew how much Wally really loved Dick, and he could see how much Dick loved Wally. Tim was often the one to sneak Wally in when he had the energy. He was happy for Dick, considering he had such a loving boyfriend. Conner, Tim's boyfriend, was just as amazing. Tim had received a lot of protests from most of the family when they started dating. Dick and Alfred were the few who didn't protest him dating a kryptonian.

Wally finally picked out a suit that fit him, and chose a green tie. He and Dick were supposed to go up to the register at different times, to keep it even more of a surprise. Wally just hoped Damian hadn't accidentally scared Dick again.

Wally had Dick's hand in his the whole ride back to the Manor. Even with Damian glaring at him, he didn't let go. Dick was happy with it, so Wally was happy. Dick thought he saw Tim shake his head at Damian, but he wasn't sure.

The night of prom seemed months away. Every night Dick found it harder to sleep, usually resorting to some form of sleep medicine. Bruce wasn't letting him on patrol, simply to insure nothing happened before the date. Of course, that ended with a acrobat that had way too much energy at night.

The day of prom, neither were allowed to see each other. It was supposed to be a surprise, and had been the plan all along. Dick still couldn't help the pang of wanting he felt when he thought of Wally. Wally was his boyfriend, and it hurt to be away from him for so long. They could usually call, or text, but that wasn't allowed yet.

Four o'clock came slowly, but Dick was ecstatic when it did. He was finally going to be able to see Wally again, after hours of waiting. Even with Damian listing safety precautions again and again, Dick was excited. He had no doubt that Wally had something in store for them.

Their night started with dinner. Wally was taking Dick to a restaurant, once again using money Bruce had given him. Wally told him it wasn't necessary, that he could pay for it, but Bruce had insisted. Since he had been pretty much threatened to take it, Wally took the money. Better to take it and enjoy the night than not take it and have bats following him around.

Dick was pressed against Wally's side in the booth, leaning his head on Wally's shoulder. "I missed you." Dick sighed. "I missed you too. You look beautiful." "You do as well. How are you paying for all this?" "Bruce practically forced me to take his card." "That makes sense."

Once they ate, they were on their way to the park. Wally's school had decided that prom was going to be outside, which Dick didn't mind. That meant he could see the stars. Besides, Dick didn't really like loud events. If it had been in the tiny area Wally's school called a gym, Dick's ears would've been blown out.

The night was filled with dancing and laughter. Dick laughed at Wally's antics, and they danced to whatever song they felt like dancing to. Having gone to many events together, they could dance to pretty much anything. 

Wally walked with Dick around the park, holding hands. The party was nice, but it was the quiet places that he saw the best of Dick. That was where he saw Dick the happiest. He knew Dick would always be happy in the field, but the quiet and relaxed times were the best when looking for a peaceful Dick Grayson.

"It's getting pretty late. Do you want to go back? Wally asked. "I think I just want to sit here for a bit. Have some peace and quiet." Dick led Wally to one of the picnic tables, sitting on the bench. Wally sat next to him, holding his hand.

"I love you." Wally whispered. "Why don't you tell the world?" "I just told my world. You mean everything to me, Dick. I don't care about anything else when I'm with you. You're all I need to live, Dick. If we weren't still high school students, I would have a ring, and ask you right here if you would marry me. Dick, you have no idea what it's like without you. My heart yearned for you when we're separated. Every time I hold your hand, it's like electricity coursing through my skin. I love you, Dick Grayson. I always will."

Wally kissed Dick, gently cupping his face. Dick kissed back, knowing exactly what Wally meant. Every second away from Wally was a nightmare. Being with Wally was a safe haven, a high that Dick wanted to chase. Luckily, the high seemed to love him right back. He loved Wally with all his heart, and nothing would change that.

Dick looked behind Wally and smirked. "Let me guess. Your brothers followed." "Bingo." "Think they'll kill me?" "Nah. Terry's here, he won't let them get the chance." "I love you, Dick." "I love you too, Wally. Now, let's go kick some sense into my brothers." "I'd like nothing more."


	96. Sleep paralysis

Dick suffered from sleep paralysis. Nobody really knew why. He'd be stuck in a position for hours, unable to move or call for help. He often saw figures that he knew weren't real. Bruce or Alfred often came to check on him, which helped him come out of paralysis. Other times, he was stuck the whole night. It often led to him feeling drained the next day, 

Wally didn't know about this. Dick had decided not to tell him, to keep him from worrying. Bruce wasn't allowed to tell him either, which he wasn't happy about. Dick's brothers knew about it, but hadn't been present when Dick made Bruce promise not to tell.

Because of his condition, Dick was considered the baby of the family. Despite being the oldest, he often found himself being taken care of. Whether it was someone making him coffee, or holding him after a bad paralysis, someone was there. They were extremely protective of him around new people. Dick often wondered why they were so protective of him.

When Dick started dating Wally, his brothers were always there. When they were at the mountain, Tim and/or Damian were there. When they were at the Manor, any of them could be there. When they were at Wally's house, Jason tailed.

The first time it happened around Wally, he panicked. Dick had just been laying there, eyes wide open. Wally assumed maybe he was having trouble sleeping, until Dick didn't react. He just kept staring at the ceiling, completely still.

Wally didn't know what to do except get Bruce. Bruce had known Dick longer, and probably knew what was wrong. He could help Dick. Maybe it ended up with Wally accidentally getting punched in the nose, but he didn't care. As long as Dick was alright, he was alright.

Wally paced outside of Dick's room as Bruce helped him, conscious of the stinging pain in his nose. It would heal soon, so he didn't care. What he cared about was Dick. What happened to him?

Wally peeked in to see Dick sitting up, holding his head. Bruce was next to him, one hand on his arm. Dick looked like he was exhausted. He was slumped over, and he was shaking.

"Dick?" Wally asked, quietly walking in. Dick looked up and smiled. "Hey, Walls." "I'll leave you two to talk." Bruce left, closing the door behind him. Wally sat on the bed, grabbing Dick's hands.

"What was that?" Dick sighed. "Sleep paralysis. It happens." "How often?" "On average, every other night. It's been getting worse recently." "Why didn't you tell me? I was terrified, Dickie. I thought you were hurt." "I didn't want to worry you." "Dickie, I'll always be worried. It's just the life we live. Please, tell me if there's some condition or problem you have. I can help you."

Dick leaned against Wally, grabbing his hand. "Just promise to stay with me." "I promise. I would never leave you, Dick. You know that. If I said I wanted to leave, I'm either insane or that's not me. I love you, Dick. Sleep paralysis or not, you're my boyfriend. You mean everything to me."

Dick climbed into Wally's lap, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "Thanks, Walls." "You're welcome. Let's go to sleep, okay? You can teach me all I need to know about sleep paralysis in the morning." "That sounds amazing." "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally."


	97. Neko

Dick was a Neko. If you're unfamiliar with the term, he was half cat. He had a fluffy black tail and ears, and had retractable claws. He was supposed to have canine teeth, but they never appeared. He was currently eleven years old.

Dick was owned by a man named Slade Wilson. He was constantly pushed around, beaten, and ordered to do tasks as if he was a slave. He was often chained in his room, which held a stack of rags he called a bed and a bathroom. Food and water was brought by Slade.

Dick had been Slade's ever since the auction three years ago. Dick's parents had died days ago, and Slade had bid the highest for him. Dick sometimes wished he wasn't sold, instead left as one of the Nekos left hidden. At least when they were bought, they were wanted.

Dick reached a point where he started passing out. He'd finish with a chore, and his weak body would give out on him. It wasn't uncommon to find him unconscious in strange places. Slade just left him wherever he was until he woke up.

One night, when Dick was chained and in his bed after a beating, the door opened. He was too tired to wake up, but his sensitive ears heard the difference in the walk. Whoever this was walked much lighter and much faster than Slade. Maybe this stranger was there to put him out of his misery.

Dick heard a harsh sound, and groaned. His ears pressed to his head, and he curled into a ball. The sound temporarily stopped, but started again when he relaxed. It hurt his ears.

The sound stopped again, and something clinked against floor. He was pulled into a bridal style hold, and the person started walking. Where were they taking him? Had Slade told them to take him somewhere?

Dick was sat in a seat, and a seatbelt was strapped across his chest. Was he being taken back to the auction? That would still be better than with Slade. Maybe he would be sold again, and to a good owner.

When Dick woke up again, he was in a white room with lots of machines. He was in some sort of bed, and there was a weird tube in his arm. He tried to sit up, but he was too exhausted. There was a button on one of the bed railings that had a word on it. Dick couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to help him read. He'd lost any memory of reading. Dick knew it said something, but he couldn't read it.

The door opened, and a man stepped in. He was dressed in a white coat with a green shirt and pants. He had a clipboard in his hand, and a pencil behind his ear. He walked over to the bed, smiling at the young boy.

Dick felt scared. Everything seemed huge compared to him, and he didn't know this man. Everything was new, and Dick didn't always like new. Sometimes Slade found new ways to punish him. 

"Hello. My name is Dr. Irons. What's yours?" The man sounded nice. "I'm Dick." He croaked, feeling the dryness in his throat now. "Sounds like you need some water. Give me just a minute." Dr. Irons stood up again, heading towards another room. Dick heard the sound of water running, and licked his lips.

The doctor came back with a glass of water, which Dick was glad for. He drank almost greedily, head being supported by the doctor. He was feeling a little better. He was still very tired, but he didn't feel as sore.

Dr. Irons set the glass on a nightstand. "If you need anything, press the button and someone will be here soon." He pointed to the button Dick hadn't been able to read earlier. Dick nodded, and Dr. Irons pet behind his ear. It was a new feeling, but it was one Dick wouldn't mind feeling again. He didn't remember anyone petting him back there.

Dick fell asleep again. He felt safe now. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was being pet? He did like being pet. The bed was soft too, and the blanket was warm. The weird tube gave him something that the doctor said helped with the pain. He didn't like pain.

When he woke up, someone was sitting by his bed. He squeaked in surprise and backed up, curling himself into a ball. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Bruce Wayne." Bruce stood up, gently helping Dick lay back down.

Dick was holding his tail to his chest. It was a habit he had when he got nervous. "Where am I?" "You're at the Neko Rehabilitation Center. You were brought here after you were rescued. We just want to help." "What's gonna happen to me?" "You're going to stay here until you get better. Once the doctors decide when you're ready to leave, we'll talk more." 

Bruce held his hand out, and Dick flinched. Slade had hit him often, and he felt like people were going to hit him whenever they offered him a hand. Not that he had been around many people. Ever since Slade bought him, he'd been inside. The only people he saw were people who came over.

Bruce laid his hand on the bed, extended towards Dick. Dick cracked his eyes open, looking at the hand that was now laying down. Bruce hadn't been trying to hit him? He didn't remember the last time someone hadn't tried to hit him.

Dick slowly put his hand in Bruce's, which gently closed around his. "You're going to be alright. You will never go back to Slade. I promise." Bruce's voice was soft and soothing. Besides the doctor, Dick didn't remember anyone talking to him like that. He didn't remember anything before the auction.

Bruce sat with Dick the rest of the afternoon, softly talking to him and answering any questions the boy had. Bruce never let go of Dick's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. Dick allowed Bruce to pet behind his ears, which caused him to purr. He was embarrassed, hiding his face in his hand. Bruce had chuckled, assuring him it was a completely normal reaction.

Dick spent a few days in his room, talking to Bruce and eating the meals he was given. They tasted better than anything Slade had ever given him, and the plate often ended up empty. He felt happier there than he ever did with Slade.

Dick didn't leave his room much. He was scared of new people, and there were so many at the Rehabilitation Center. When Bruce found out he couldn't read, he started bringing in small cards. He was slowly teaching Dick how to read again, bringing previous knowledge back to the surface. By the end of the week, Dick could read small books meant for first graders.

It took a few weeks, but Dick was finally cleared to leave. As Dick was packing what the Rehabilitation Center gave him, he wondered where he'd go. Maybe he'd find someone who wanted him. He didn't want to go back to the auction.

Bruce walked in. "Leaving so soon?" "I have to find a home. I'm only a kid, and I can't buy an apartment, or a house. Until I'm old enough, I have to live with someone." Dick explained, zipping the backpack up.

"You could live with me." Dick froze. "What?" "You could live with me. I have a room, and I think it's time you get a good home." "Why me though? What about everyone else here?" "Most have people they live with, owners they'll return to, for lack of a better term. The others live here, and act as comfort for some Nekos that need it. You were terrified of people, which is the only reason we didn't try with you. You want a home, and I can give you one. If you'll allow me, I can take you now."

Dick didn't know what to say. He was already being offered a home? "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. I want to help you, Dick. The first step is giving you a home." Dick nodded. Bruce took his hand again, leading him towards his car.

Dick stared as they entered the Manor, shocked at the size of the house. It was giant, compared to any other space Dick had been in. Dick felt tiny, like he was being swallowed whole. Everything seemed so expensive! Dick would never have been allowed near any of these things when he was with Slade.

An elderly man walked over, and Dick hid behind Bruce's leg. "It's alright, Dick. This is Alfred, the butler. He won't hurt you." Bruce kneeled down, gently bringing Dick forward. "Hello, Master Dick. I am Alfred." Alfred smiled, watching as the young child gaped in amazement. 

Bruce and Alfred led Dick to his room, Bruce carrying Dick's backpack. Dick seemed confused by all the rooms. He wondered how Bruce and Alfred didn't get lost. It would probably take him forever just to learn how to get to his room!

Dick gasped as the door was opened, slowly walking in. The room was much bigger than anything he'd stayed in before, and the bed looked like he could disappear into it. There was a seat by the window, and a bookshelf full of books for him to read.

Dick sat on the bed, flopping down. It was the softest bed he'd ever felt, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in it. The blanket was cool against his skin, and he could just imagine sleeping in this bed. He hoped this wasn't a dream. 

Bruce smiled sadly at the young Neko. He looked like he was in heaven just laying on the bed. Bruce set Dick's stuff on the floor next to his bed. "Alfred and I are going to talk for a minute. If you need us, we'll be in the hallway." Bruce told Dick. Dick nodded, turning to his side and curling up.

"I must say, Master Bruce, I didn't think you'd ever bring him home." Alfred sighed. "Neither did I. But he has nowhere to go. I can give him a home and a family." "But what about Batman? Does he even know you're the one who saved him?" "I don't think he knows who saved him. He was extremely weak when I found him. If he finds out about Batman, I won't force him to leave. I promised him a home. I intend to give him one."

"What about friends? The boy needs others to connect with." "He's scared of new people. I think I'm going to start with some of the League children. Wally would probably be a good person to start with. He knows what abuse is like." "What about Master Kaldur'ahm? He is calmer than Master Wallace, and may provide a more peaceful atmosphere." "Aqualad is currently in Atlantis, training with Aquaman. Once they're done, I'll contact them."

Bruce walked back into Dick's room to see the boy sleeping. His tail was wrapped around his hips, which Bruce found strange. He'd never known another Neko to do that. Maybe it was something he'd always done.

Dick slowly transitioned to life in the Manor, often getting lost in the endless halls and nearly panicking. Bruce had given Dick a phone, and used the cameras to locate him. Dick once ended up in the basement, and had gone into a panic attack because he thought he was with Slade.

Wally was the first person to meet Dick. Dick was in the library when the redhead came in with Bruce. He'd been reading a book and was startled by Wally, almost dropping his book. It wasn't usual Bruce brought guests over without telling him.

Dick curled into a ball, ears pressed flat to his head. His pupils were dilated, and he was clutching his tail again. He didn't know this person. "It's alright, Dick. This is Wally, Barry's nephew. He won't hurt you." Bruce told Dick softly, gently grabbing his hand.

Dick had met the League at different times without knowing it. He thought they were just work partners for Bruce. He'd met Barry when he came over for some business Bruce had. He liked Barry, but didn't know he had a nephew. 

"Hi." Dick said quietly, holding onto Bruce's hand tightly. "Hey. I'm Wally West, as Bruce told you. What's your name?" "Dick. I don't know my last name." "Oh. I'm sorry. It's kind of weird not knowing your last name." "I know."

"I'll be outside, if you need me." Bruce stood up, heading towards the door. Dick almost called out, telling him to come back. He didn't like being alone with strangers. Even if they were as nice as Wally, he didn't like it.

"I like your tail. It looks soft." Wally said awkwardly. "Thanks. I try to keep it that way, but it'll probably be a little while before it's back to normal. I'm still picking clumps out." Dick proved his point by picking another out. They never seemed to end.

"I heard you had a bad owner?" "Slade Wilson. Yeah, it was bad." Dick shivered. He could still feel the chains rub into his wrists. He didn't know how many times he'd been chained up, but it was enough there was an indention in his wrists.

"It it's any consolation, I had an abusive dad. I know how bad it can get." "Really?" "Yeah. He was a real jerk. He was drunk most of the time, so I knew he didn't care about me. I think I landed in the hospital a time or two, but I don't remember." "I'm sorry. Slade would leave me wherever I was after I was beaten, or would drag me to my room and chain me." "It's hard to trust after being betrayed." "It is."

"What are you reading?" "The first Harry Potter book. I forgot how to read, so Bruce has been teaching me again. I'm starting on the series, so hopefully I can get better." "That's cool. I recommend Percy Jackson when you're done. They're both pretty cool." "Thanks."

It took a few days, but Dick eventually came to feel more comfortable around Wally. Wally helped him pick out clumps in his tail, trying to do it as fast as he could without hurting Dick. Wally refrained from giving spoilers, which Dick was grateful for.

Kaldur was calm, even when Dick said he smelled a little like fish. He also said Wally smelled like electricity, like his uncle. Dick had a sensitive nose, and could pick up tiny scents on a person. That meant it was much harder for Wally to get away with eating Dick's food.

Dick started feeling strange around Wally. He started noticing Wally more, which was strange. He noticed certain features, and felt this strange burning in his chest. Maybe he was sick? He'd tell Bruce about this. Bruce would know what this was.

"Bruce?" Dick sheepishly asked as he entered the study, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Dick. Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, noting the tone of Dick's voice. "I think I'm sick." "Come here. Tell me what doesn't feel right." Dick curled up in Bruce's lap, letting Bruce pet him behind the ears.

"It's whenever I'm around Wally. I feel strange, and there's always something new I'm noticing. My chest always feels weird around him, and I can't eat. What is it?" Bruce smiled. "It sounds to me like you have a crush. You're not sick, you're in love." "Love?" "Yes. Do you not know what love is?" "I don't think so."

"Love is…hard to describe. It's like being best friends, but being closer. You share everything, and you promise to stay loyal to each other. Sometimes, people who are in love get married. They live together, and often have children." "Is that the weird feeling?" "Yes."

"What do I do?" Dick asked. "You tell him how you feel. It won't be easy, but you'll feel better once you do." "Does that mean something's wrong with me? To like a boy?" "Not at all. Just because you like boys doesn't mean something's wrong. That's what you like, and that's okay." "Slade always said it was wrong, liking a boy." "Slade was wrong. Love who you love, Dick. Forget about Slade, and live the life you ant to live. It's not about him, it's about you."

Wally had noticed the strange behavior. The way Dick was almost constantly blushing, the way good pupils changed, the way he stood was different. Sometimes Dick's tail wrapped around his arm, and Dick seemed a lot more comfortable leaning against him.

Wally was with Dick in the library. He could feel Dick's tail wrap around his back, and he could feel Dick leaning into him. "Wally? What would you do if someone told you they loved you?" Dick asked. Wally looked at the young cat. "For starters, I would refuse to date them if they were a stranger." "If they weren't?" 

"It depends on the person. If it's someone I know is bad, I simply tell them I don't return their feelings. If it's someone good, but I'm not interested in them, I tell them I want to remain friends. If it's someone I am interested in, I'll ask if they want to date. Why?"

Dick blushed, his ears flattening to his head as he looked away. "No reason." Wally chuckled. "Do you like me." He chided, whispering in Dick's ear. "So what if I do?" "Well, if you don't admit it I can't take you on a date."

Dick nearly fell off the couch. "You're serious?" "Absolutely. If you really love me enough to ask what I'd do if you asked me out, then I'm willing to try. Besides, you're not the only one who's a little smitten." Wally laid down, pulling Dick with him. Dick was on Wally's chest now.

"I love you." Dick whispered, almost hoping Wally didn't hear it. "I love you too, Dickie. If I ever do anything you don't like, just tell me, okay?" "Okay." "Good. Now, let's hope your dad doesn't kill me when I ask him if I can take you on a date." "I'll keep him away." "Are you sure?" "Are you the one with claws?" "No." "Then I'm sure. I'll protect you." "Then let's go tell him. I want to take you on one tomorrow." "Alright."


	98. The one who sacrifices

There was no denying that Dick had lost a lot in his life. It started with his parents, when they fell from the trapeze. It continued with his circus life, when he went to Wayne Manor. It continued after that with his civilian life, when he became Robin.

The longer he went, the more he gave. He put his blood, sweat, and tears into his work. How many times had he ended up in the hospital or the medbay because he had sacrificed his health for others? How many times had he been sick, but refused to lay down and rest because his city needed him? The other heroes lost track long ago.

Now was another of those moments. Dick was asleep on the couch of the Mountain, sick from patrolling in rainy weather. The team was keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't exhaust himself further.

Artemis was sitting with Dick, watching her baby brother. After losing Wally two years ago, Dick had started getting more reckless. He didn't care about himself anymore. If anything, he seemed desperate to feel pain. To get closer to dying each time.

Dick groaned, turning to his side. The blanket fell into the floor, and he shivered. Artemis covered him with it again, brushing the hair out of his face. He didn't look good at all. Of course, he'd gone out on patrol for three days after the storm, so his condition had only gotten worse.

Kaldur walked in. "How is he?" "Still asleep. I really do think he needs to be moved to the medbay." "As do I, but you know Leslie as well as I do. She would kill him if she found him in there again." Artemis sighed.

Dick groaned, curling up. "I think he's too sick to be out here." "As do I. But Batman instructed me not to put him in his room, and the medbay may mean he gets on Leslie's bad side. Here is best. We can watch over him, and get Leslie if we need to."

"Wally." Dick called out, panting. "Two years later, and he's still hopelessly devoted." Artemis sighed again. "They were separated too early." "They really were. Do you think they'll ever see each other again." "I hope so. They deserve it."

M'gann floated in, Zatana trailing behind her. "Is he still sick?" "Unfortunately. Any news on Klarion?" "None so far. Doctor Fate doesn't believe he's done yet. He thinks there's still something up his sleeve." "What's left?"

"There's some sort of alter. Not much is known about it to the Lords of Order, but the Lords of Chaos know everything. What we do know is that it gives a Lord of order the ability to feed off another person, in a way. While the person gets weaker, they get stronger. However, there's certain requirements for the sacrifice. They can't be forced. It has to be a willing exchange."

"That's the only thing stopping him from using it. Without a willing sacrifice, it's useless." Artemis deducted. "Exactly. Fate believes Klarion wants revenge, and will try to come after one of the heroes. Considering Dick is ill, he's the one Klarion is most likely to come after. I've been sent to provide some protection."

"If he attacks, we'll need it. Dick is in no condition to fight, even to protect himself. There are times I wish he wasn't as stubborn. I wish he would just call in sick when he didn't feel great." "You know him. He didn't care too much before Wally. He cares less now." 

Dick groaned again, cracking his eyes open. "Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Artemis asked, feeling Dick's forehead. "Not much better. Can I get some water?" "Yeah. M'gann, do you mind?" "Not at all." 

Dick shivered again, pulling the blanket close. "Still cold?" "Mhmm." "Y'know, if you hadn't gone out in the rain it wouldn't be this bad." "Don't choose now to chastise me. I might make sure to throw up on you." "Do it, and your escrima might go missing."

Dick was about to say something else when a loud noise hit his ears and he went flying. He rolled across the floor, groaning at the pain. He could hear the others groaning as well, and attempted to sit up. Something wrapped around his wrists, pulling them together and pulling him up. Dick struggled as best he could against Klarion's chest, hearing the cat hiss in his ear.

His body hurt. It felt like every muscle was screaming at him, and his head didn't feel much better. The chains dug into his wrists, holding them to his chest as he fought. He felt horrible, and knew he wouldn't be able to fight for long. He could hear the others shouting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Klarion pulled him somewhere, and the next thing he knew he was in a forest. "Let go of me." Dick grunted, pulling against the chains. "Now, why would I do that? I need you." "I'm not going with you." "You don't have a choice. Llaf suoicsnocnu." Dick fell asleep, unable to stop the tide of exhaustion.

"We need to find him." Artemis growled, walking over to Zatana. "I can track the portal to the nearest location. Knowing him, they've probably started moving already." "Knowing Dick, he's going to try and prohibit that." "Yes, but he's sick and Klarion is magical. There's only so much he can do before his energy runs out, or Klarion does something."

"You remember how to do the spell?" "Of course. Bring up the map." "Let's hope he hasn't teleported to the Arctic." "Didn't we put zeta beams up there?" "Yeah, cause Dick kept staying up there too long and we had to send a speedster to get him. I don't think he ever stopped grieving." "It's Dick Grayson. Did you expect something different?"

M'gann's eyes widened as the spell revealed where they were. "Brazil? They're in Brazil!" "He always did have a fascination with that place. Do we have a zeta beam there?" "Yes. It is not far from their location." "Then we need to hurry. Klarion will waste as little time as he has to."

They found Klarion walking into a cave, a large red bubble behind him. Dick was curled up in the bottom of the bubble, the chains still wrapped around his wrists. He looked unconscious. 

"That's one way of getting a prisoner around." M'gann whispered. "It's no different from when we moved Blue. He's just got chains on." Zatana shrugged. "Let's change that." "If we attack while Dick is still in there, Klarion might hurt him. We need to wait until he's out."

They followed Klarion through the cave, keeping far enough away so they weren't seen. Dick didn't move the entire time they followed. Even through the red tint, Artemis could see how pale he was. He looked horrible. Artemis wanted to get him into bed now than ever.

Klarion directed the bubble between two spires, smiling wickedly. A platform of Chaos Energy appeared under the bubble, and Klarion let the bubble disappear. Dick fell onto the platform. Two snaking forms of Chaos Energy wound around Dick's body, until it mimicked veins.

Dick face contorted into pain. "Release him, Klarion!" Zatana shouted, leaping behind him. The others were quick to join, weapons in hand. "You're too late, Zatana. He's been chosen. Soon, I'll be more powerful than ever." "It has to be a willing sacrifice." "I found a loophole. Without consciousness, the person has no say in what happens to them. The cave accepts that."

Artemis looked up at Dick. He was shifting, and she couldn't tell if he was waking up or reacting to the pain. The Chaos Energy pulsed, trying to dig into Dick's skin. She was brought out of her thoughts by dodging a blast.

"I'm stronger already. A few more hours, and I'll be able to get that helmet. The world will be mine." Klarion grinned, going after the heroes again. Artemis had to admit, he did seem more annoying now.

Dick cracked his eyes open, seeing the fight. He could see the strange veins covering his arms, and felt worse by the minute. It reminded him of being at the Mountain of Light, and reactivating the Heart. The few days after had been nice, since it included being taken care of.

Dick weakly grabbed at one of the veins, pulling it off. The rest of the veins went off with it, disappearing into the spires again. Dick sighed as the pain went away, trying to push himself up. He needed to help them.

M'gann flew over to him, helping him sit up. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Tired, but I'm okay." "Let's get you out of here." M'gann picked him up, flying towards the exit quickly. If she could get out without Klarion seeing her, she could get Dick to the mountain.

Klarion spotted her. "Behind you!" Dick whispered, telling her about the shot Klarion fired. She let herself drop, dodging the blast. She flew behind a wall, setting Dick down. He looked nauseous. "Was that too fast?" "It was alright. You did what you had to to keep from getting hit. I just need a second." Dick panted, leaning against the wall.

After a few minutes, Dick nodded. "I'm okay." M'gann picked Dick up again, flying towards the entrance. Dick was drifting off on her shoulder, and she couldn't blame him. Being sick, then being drained, couldn't be good for him.

When the others returned, Leslie was chiding Dick for not telling her he was sick. He was laying on the couch, a cool washcloth on his forehead. He was grinning lazily, finding the lecture amusing. Then again, he laughed at Bruce's lectures, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"I'm serious, Dick. If you hadn't told me, and you'd gotten injured, you could get a lot worse." "It didn't though." "I swear, some days you're just begging to see Wally!" "I mean, he is my husband." "You know what I mean." "It's not my fault everyone can't protect themselves. Someone has to do the job." 

"There's more than one person to do it. You need to rest before you run yourself into the ground." "It's not like it didn't happen before." "That's my problem. It keeps happening. How close are you going to get to death before you realize it's not helping you?" "The way I see it, even if I die I'm with Wally again. If I don't die, I'm still with my family. Either way, I'm with people I love."

"You give up too much." "It's just in my nature." "Your health shouldn't be on the list of things to give away." "It's alright. It'll probably be a few days before I'm back in Blüdhaven." "Not if your father can help it."

Dick paled even further. "You called him?" "Yes, she did." Batman's gruff voice came from the doorway. "How deeply am I in trouble?" "Alfred's pissed." "Prepare my funeral. This may be the last time you see me alive." Dick called to the others.

Bruce picked Dick up, walking towards the zeta beams. "How long am I staying at the Manor?" "Until Alfred clears you." "That could be months from now!" "You should've told him you were sick." "I didn't want to worry him." "Would you prefer worried or angry?" "I don't know."

Bruce sat Dick on the gurney in the cave, holding his hand. "Are you alright? After Klarion?" "I think so. I'm tired, compared to earlier, but otherwise m'fine." Dick yawned. Bruce brushed the hair out of Dick's face.

"Well, Master Dick, it appears you got what you deserved, doesn't it?" Alfred asked as he came in. "Hey, Alfie. If it's any comfort, I don't tell Leslie either." "That does not comfort me." "It's probably just a cold, Alfred." "I doubt that very much, Master Dick."

Dick had the flu. The whole time Alfred was diagnosing him, Dick had a feeling he was intentionally jostling him around. Alfred's way of showing how angry he was. Usually he took more caution, and never jostled Dick around. He really must have pissed Alfred off.

"He really was mad." Dick whispered to Bruce as the older carried him to his room. "I told you." "He was jostling me and everything. He never does that." "He was worried, Dick. He wanted to make sure you knew not to do it again in his own way." "It's just the flu." "It could've been worse." "Everyone keeps saying that. I've been through much worse than a little flu, and I can get through it again."

"Nobody wants to see you hurting, Dick. That's what you're not getting. They don't like seeing you sick, or hurt. Nobody does. Whenever you give another sacrifice, you hurt others in the process. They want to see you happy, Dick. Wally would want to see you happy."

Dick was silent as Bruce carried him into his room. He knew people wanted him to be happy, but the only way that would happen was if he had Wally again. He missed his husband. If he could be selfish about one thing, it was Wally.

Dick spent days sulking in his room. Bringing up Wally around Dick was like lighting a fuse on an unstable bomb. You didn't know if he was going to blow up or not. Most people tried to avoid it if they could.

Alfred was much gentler with Dick after the first night. They both knew he was still angry, but he wasn't taking it out on Dick. Dick knew Alfred didn't mean to take it out on Dick, that he was trying to teach him a lesson, and had forgiven the butler. Alfred had done it out of good intention.

Even after Dick healed, he still sacrificed. Everyone knew he would never stop, but he didn't sacrifice as much. He was more willing to tell someone when he was sick, although it didn't happen too much. Dick didn't care. His husband had given the ultimate sacrifice, and Dick had a lot of work to do if he wanted Wally's sacrifice to keep meaning someone to the world.


	99. Part 100!!!!

Dick sat on the cliff on the Mountain, breathing in the sea air. It had been a while since he's been alone. He loves Wally, but he does value alone time. It gives him a moment of quiet.

The wind ruffled his hair, and Dick smiled. The sunrise was always beautiful at Mount Justice. When he was staying there, he would always wake up early specifically to see the sunrise. It always made him feel calm, to see the beautiful pinks and purples covering the sky in streaks. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey, babe. Come out here to see the sunrise?" Wally asked. "Yeah. What's got you up this early." "My darling angel wasn't in bed." "That, or your stomach woke you up?" "That was all you, babe."

They sat in comfortable silence until the sun was well above the water. "You ever think about the future?" Dick asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean, how long do you think we'll be alive? How many things will we be able to do? Will we be able to have kids?" 

Wally smiled. "You know those things they had you do in like, first grade? The where do you see yourself in one hundred years crap?" "Yeah, but why?" "Well, I was thinking your question was like that. In all honesty, I see ourselves in the same place. Yes we're older, no we won't always be able to be heroes, but we're still together." "We had a close call during the Invasion." 

"We did, but we're still together. The universe had tried to separate us time and time again, and it's failed each time. I don't care how many kids or pets we have, all I know is that I'll be their father with you. You're all I need to be happy." "You're all I need too, Wally."

Wally held Dick's hand out in front of them. "You know what would look good on that hand?" "What?" "A ring. One that keeps us together forever. One that tells the universe that no matter what it tries, you'll always be my angel. A ring that says two people become one." Wally whispered in Dick's ear, pulling out a small box.

Dick gasped once he saw it, being gently pulled to his feet. Wally knelt down, opening the box. "Dick Grayson, will you marry me?" Dick nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes!" Dick wrapped his arms around Wally, kissing him as the tears fell.

Wally placed the ring on Dick's finger, kissing him again. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." "Why didn't you do it before?" "I had to find the perfect ring first. Look right here. It's a bird, a lightning bolt, and a heart between them. The bird for you, the first Robin and only Nightwing in my eyes. The lightning bolt for me, Kid Flash. The heart, to symbolize our eternal love. I love you, Dick Grayson." "I love you too, Wally West."

They went back inside, pressed together at the side. Wally had his arm wrapped around Dick's waist, holding him close. The team could tell something had changed, but nobody knew what. Dick and Wally were a lot closer than normal.

"Alright, spill you two. Something's different." Artemis looked at the two suspiciously. The team was in the training room, and everyone looked over at the couple. Dick chuckled, looking at Wally. "Has anything changed?" "I'd say so." "I think so, but I can't put my finger on it. It's different." Dick put his left hand on his chin, as if he were thinking deeply.

M'gann was the one to notice the ring first. She squealed. "You're engaged!" Dick snapped. "That's what it was! Lover boy over here proposed to me this morning." "You two got engaged and we weren't there?" "Don't worry. The League will probably kill us for not proposing in front of them." "Well, duh! It's not every day you two get engaged."

"Uncle Barry's gonna faint." "Y'know, I'd almost pay money to see that." "We won't have to." "I'm coming with you!" Bart announced, speeding next to Wally. "You must be crazy if you think I'm not coming." Robin smiled, standing next to Dick. Batgirl followed him, smiling at her older brother. "Well? What are we waiting for!"


	100. Wars are never fun

Dick felt his throat tighten, his worst fears confirmed. He had been drafted. He was going to fight in the war, and he could possibly die. He would have to kill people.

Training was torture. Even though Dick excelled at everything thanks to training as Nightwing, his higher ups hated him. The other trainees hated him as well, and Dick felt utterly alone. He wasn't getting any mail from his family until the training ended, and he couldn't send anyone anything.

Dick was deployed in the US army, and was sent over to Europe. World War 2 had started, and he was being sent to Germany. He had never wanted to fight in the war, scared of killing. He didn't like to kill.

Dick met Wally West in Europe. They were in the same unit, and they got on like a house on fire. Wally showed Dick how to injure instead of kill, since he did the same thing. Dick was considered the unit's interrogator, and got information on the Axis Power's movements easily.

Dick and Wally fell in love. It was a well kept secret, since LGBTQ+ were looked down upon. Whenever they had to do a raid, they would dance in a secluded place and whisper I love you's, in case they didn't see each other again. 

They had been raiding a weapons warehouse when they were separated. Wally had gone back inside to make sure they had gotten everything, despite Dick's protests. Dick had tried to go after him when the warehouse blew up, knocking him unconscious.

Dick woke up in the infirmary, surrounded by some of the other soldiers in his unit. He could recognize all of them, but didn't see Wally. He wasn't dead…was he? No, Wally had gotten out. Wally was extremely quick, and could have made it out.

"Kal? Where's Wally?" He croaked, sitting up. "I am sorry. We searched the warehouse, sifting through rubble for days. We didn't find him." "But, he could be alive. We need to find him." "He is gone, Dick."

"No, he could've gotten out. What about bodies? Were there any bodies?" "There were. We believe one of them was Wally's. He's dead, Dick. He's gone." Kaldur gently hugged Dick, crying softly. Wally's death had hit the whole unit hard, and they all knew Dick would take it the hardest. Despite the couple's best attempts to stay hidden, they'd been spotted a few times. Did any of them care? Not at all."

Dick cried for days. Sure, there were breaks between the crying, but the tears never seemed to stop. He didn't eat anything, and there were times the nurses feared he'd hurt himself. Dick was never left alone anymore.

The war ended, and the unit was sent home. They were surprised to find that many of them loved in the same area. People cheered as they came home, but it didn't reach Dick's ears. Wally didn't receive this, and he was a true hero. 

Dick went back to Wayne Manor, full of grief for his boyfriend. Dick's brothers spent as much time as possible with Dick, hugging him and pressing up alone him and telling him about their day. They all hated how broken he was now.

Three weeks after the war ended, a knock came from the door. Dick had been in the living room, but had to motivation to get up. He was holding the picture of him and Wally, staring at the redhead. He missed him more every day.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor. Can I help you with anything?" Alfred asked. "Is Dick Grayson here?" Dick gasped. "Yes, he is. May I know who is asking?" "Wally. Wally West. We were in the same unit."

Dick leapt off the couch, running towards the door. He froze in the hallway, staring at the older boy. It was really him. It was Wally. He knew it, Wally was alive!

"Dick?" Wally smiled, moving forward. Dick ran into Wally's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "I missed you. I missed you so much." He cried, fingers digging into Wally's shirt. "I know. I'm so sorry, Dickie. I didn't mean to worry you." "I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you."

Dick sunk to his knees, pulling Wally with him. It felt impossible, to have Wally next to him again. He really hoped it was the boy he'd fallen in love with. He'd give anything for it to be true.

When Dick found the strength to stand again, he pulled Wally to his room. The second the door was closed Wally was kissing him again, and Dick knew it then that this was really his Wally. He missed being able to kiss Wally, and he missed the feeling he got whenever they were together. A feeling of perfection, as if Wally was the only thing he'd ever need.

Wally moved in with the Waynes. They knew about the relationship, and eventually learned that Wally was Kid Flash. Dick didn't mind one bit. All he cared about was that he had his boyfriend with him again.


	101. The dog is the real hero

Ace had been a hero for as long as Dick could remember. He was always there for Dick, especially when he started dating Wally. Ace was kind to Wally, often going up for pets. They loved Ace, and he loved them right back.

However, he was fiercely protective of the two. When Dick never came home from school, he knew something was wrong. Wally was panicking, and Bruce had been trying to calm him down when Ace decided to search for himself.

He started by the forest. Dick sometimes walked home by it, so Ace though maybe he'd gotten lost. He went to the sidewalk Dick used, trying to find his scent. Ace could track Dick if he found his scent.

As soon as Ace picked up the scent, he realized it veered into the forest. Had Dick been running? Maybe he was running away from a predator. Ace followed the scent, getting deeper into the forest.

Ace eventually came to a road, where a white van sat. Two men stood beside it, one with Dick slung over his shoulder. Dick looked unconscious, and Ace could see a large bruise on Dick's neck.

Ace leapt into the van, hiding as they set Dick down. They took the bag off of Dick's back and threw it onto the side of the road. They also searched Dick's pockets, trying to find anything that could give their location away.

When they finally stopped, they closed the doors and went to the front. Ace nosed at Dick's face, trying to wake him up. Dick groaned, but didn't open his eyes. He may be hurt.

When the van came to a stop, the men got out again. Ace stood over Dick's unconscious body, growling as they opened the door. They were clearly startled, falling back with yelps. They hadn't been expecting a German Shepherd to be protecting the boy.

They were at the docks, near a warehouse. There were no boats nearby, and some of the boards looked rotted. Crates were stacked up, creating plenty of hiding places. A well thought out hideout.

They were at a standstill. The men couldn't get Dick without getting hurt by Ace, but Ace couldn't risk leaving Dick. Dick was still unconscious, and couldn't help until he woke up. Ace doubted he'd wake anytime soon.

Police sirens wailed in the distance. "The hell?" One asked. "Who cares? Let's get out of here!" The other hissed, pulling the first away. Ace laid down next to Dick, gently nuzzling the small boy.

The men never got the chance to run away. Cars were suddenly blocking every escape route, besides the water. Police officers got out of the cars, holding guns and telling them to freeze.

Commissioner Gordon went to the van, holding his hand out for Ace to sniff. When Ace decided the Commissioner was safe, he gently pulled Dick into his arms. "You are one smart dog. Contact Bruce Wayne, tell him we found his son." Ace nosed Dick's face again, receiving no reaction.

Bruce's car pulled up after a few minutes, said billionaire and Wally leaping out. Dick had woken up, and was leaning against the side of the van while a paramedic checked for injuries. Ace was in his lap, panting as the tired boy pet him.

Dick smiled as Wally hugged him, hugging back with one arm. "Are you alright?" Wally asked, cupping Dick's face. "I'm fine, thanks to Ace. How did you find me?" "The tracker in Ace's collar. We got lucky he was in the van. What happened?"

"I was walking home when I noticed a guy following me. Considering it's the road to Wayne Manor, I figured they might be trying to kidnap me. I went into the forest to try and hide, but the other ambushed me. Knocked me out, and then I guess brought me here. I only woke up a few minutes ago."

The paramedic stepped back. "It looks like you'll have a bruise for a few weeks, but you'll be fine. He can go home." Ace leapt down onto the road and watched as Wally helped Dick down. Dick walked on shaky legs, but made it to the car. Ace sat in the floor under Dick's feet.

Dick leaned against Wally the ride back, feeling tired. His neck hurt a lot. Of course, being slammed against a tree isn't the best for his health. Wally kept an arm around Dick's waist, pressing kisses to his forehead.

Wally carried Dick to bed, Ace trotting behind them. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Walls. Where's Ace?" "Right behind us. I was worried about you. I thought you were hurt." "I'm alright. I could really use a nap, though." "Alright. I'll wake you up for dinner." "Thank you." "It's no problem, Dickie. Your dog is a hero, you know that?" "He always has been."


	102. Trans

Dick hadn't always been Dick. He hadn't always been the Boy Wonder. For the first half of his life, he was known as Dixie Grayson, the daughter of Bruce Wayne. 

She never felt right in her body. She preferred acting more like a boy than a girl, because it felt correct. She hated the lumps on her chest, and often felt she was in the wrong body. For years, she thought something was wrong with her, until she found out about transgenders.

When she researched on transgenders, it all made sense. It was normal for her to feel that way. She read stories about people who figured out they were trans. She researched top surgery, in case she ever wanted to get rid of the lumps. She found out about binders, and name changes, and realized those were all things she wanted. She had never felt right as a girl because she wasn't a girl. He was a boy.

Dick had been reluctant to tell Bruce. He'd read about many stories where parents rejected trans kids, and he was scared Bruce would kick him out. What would Alfred think of him?

Dick had told Bruce during patrol, when he was complaining about his body. Bruce knew Dick had never liked his breasts, and wasn't too surprised when Dick told him he was trans. Instead of being pushed away, Dick had gotten a hug and a promise that Bruce would do whatever it took to help him transition.

Bruce had come home with a binder for Dick, making sure it was the correct size so he didn't get hurt. Dick had immediately put it on, nearly crying when he saw he was flat. He was so happy, and the binder was the trans flag. He didn't deserve Bruce as a parent.

Dick cut his hair, finding the shorter style more comfortable and enjoyable. Dick wore his binder to school, and Gotham was rocked with the news that Dick Grayson was transgender. Dick didn't care about what Gotham thought, all he cared about was that he was happy. He finally felt like he was getting closer to what he knew he was inside.

Dick was on testosterone, which made him happy. He used a gel, since he wasn't the biggest fan of needles, and the change nearly punched him in the gut. But it was a good change, one that had him crying in joy. It was a change that he loved.

Dick wore suits to galas. He was always misgendered by the older generation, who insisted on calling him Dixie and young woman. Dick bit his tongue, wanting to call them out on their transphobic crap, but knew Bruce would take care of it. Bruce always took care of him when people demanded to misgender him.

One thing Dick didn't understand why Wally liked him, though. Wally knew he was trans, and he was still willing to date him? Dick thought maybe Wally liked him for his female anatomy, but he didn't. He loved Dick as a boy, and he made sure Dick knew it.

Dick was always grateful for Wally and Bruce. They were there to support him when others didn't, and they always used correct pronouns and the correct name. Wally sometimes helped Dick apply the testosterone, smiling at his boyfriend.

When Dick was finally eighteen, he went in to have top surgery. He was tired of the lumps on his chest, and as much as he loved his binder he didn't want to bind them forever. They were awkward, and Dick hated them.

Dick was gone for five hours. Wally, Bruce, and Alfred waited in his room the entire time, anxious for Dick to come back. Anything could happen in surgery. Even if it was a relatively safe surgery, Dick could still be hurt.

Dick was brought back, and the family was told the surgery was a success. Dick would probably still be asleep for a few hours, but he would be fine. He didn't have anymore lumps.

Dick woke two hours after the surgery, groggy from the pain medication. Wally kissed his forehead. "Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" "Tired. Sore." "Just relax. I'll get a nurse." 

Wally came back with the nurse, who smiled at Dick. "Nice to see you awake, Mr Grayson." "Nice to be awake." "Your surgery went well, so you should be back on your feet in a few days. You will need to rest, so don't go running around once you can stand again."

The nurse left once she checked a few more things, Dick's eyes fluttered closed. He fell asleep again, knowing most of his family was there. Jason and Tim were at the Mountain, training with the team.

When Dick woke up again, Wally was gently brushing the hair from his face. "Wally?" "It's me, babe. You slept for about eight hours. Alfred went to the Manor, to make sure Tim and Jason didn't kill each other." Dick smiled.

He reached up to scratch his neck when his arm brushed over where the lumps had been. He froze, the realization hitting him. He was flat. He was finally flat. After years of feeling wrong and wanting it, it had finally happened.

"Is something wrong?" Wally asked, noticing the tears in Dick's eyes. "No, nothing wrong. I'm happy. I'm flat. I'm finally flat." Dick sniffed, a few tears leaking into his cheeks. Wally wiped them away, smiling down at Dick. 

Dick went home after three days. His chest felt so much lighter without the lumps, and he wanted to cry. He still felt weak, but he wouldn't go back to being a girl for the world. He loved women, don't get him wrong, but being a boy made him feel happy. Being who he really was made him really happy. Wally was willing to be there for him, supporting his trans boyfriend through thick and thin.


	103. The anniversary

Wally woke up to an empty bed. It was a pretty unusual start to his day, except for one day. It always happened every year, and he'd learned to expect it. It was the one day Dick dreaded most.

Wally slid out of bed and walked towards the closet, sitting down in front of it. "You in there, Dickie?" "Yeah." Dick's voice sounded weak. Wally didn't blame him. He'd probably been crying all morning. "Is Maximus in there with you?" "Yeah."

"Do you want any breakfast?" "No." "Okay. Give me a few minutes, then we'll go to Gotham." Wally stood up, heading back to their room. He briefly wondered if Dick had changed, but shrugged. If not, he could before they left.

The anniversary of the day Dick's parents died. It always left a sour taste in Wally's mouth when he said it. It was the one day Dick broke down, the one day he let himself be vulnerable. Dick would spend hours at their graves, crying until he got sick.

Wally knocked on the door, waiting for Dick's response. "You're ready?" "Yeah. Do you want to go ahead and go?" "Yeah." Dick opened the door, shakily standing. Maximus whined, nuzzling against Dick's leg. Wally supported Dick, kissing his cheek.

Dick found it hard to stand on that day, and often had to have someone with him. If he didn't, he would end up collapsing in random places and never make it to their graves. Wally knew that day was usually the only day Dick could visit their graves, so he wanted to make sure the acrobat got there.

Dick was silent the whole ride. They'd stopped by the flower shop to get some for the graves, which Dick held tightly. It was a mix of flowers, which Wally thought was nice. They got many flowers, not just one type.

Dick knelt down in front of the graves, looking weakly at the names. Wally sat next to him and put an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, Dickie. I'm sure they were amazing." "You would've loved them." "I would've loved to meet them. Getting to meet the parents of my beautiful fiancé would be a dream come true."

The flowers were split, and Dick was pulled into Wally's lap. He sobbed all day, grieving for his parents. He wouldn't eat, but he'd drink from the water bottles Wally brought. Wally often wondered how much water was used for Dick's tears.

They stayed all day, until the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky. Wally had briefly returned home to feed Maximus, but had returned. Dick had probably gotten sick already, but both knew he'd be fine in a few days. It always happened.

"Do you think they're proud of me?" Dick rasped. "Definitely. You save lives daily, Dick, often at the cost of your health. There's no way they aren't proud." "But I left the circus." "There was no way you could've stayed. If Bruce hadn't been there, you could have been in foster care for so much longer. Besides, you still use your acrobatics, and you're better at it than anyone I've ever seen."

"C'mon. Let's go home." Wally said gently, helping Dick stand. Dick sighed, but followed. He knew he'd have to go home eventually. It just seemed like it came quicker each year. He wanted to stay with his parents longer, tell them how much he loved them, never leave them again. But he knew what he did was too important to stay. He had to prevent anyone else from ending like his parents had.

Wally carried Dick to the bed. He was quiet, as he normally was, and very tired. Wally had to bribe him with kisses multiple times. That was normal on that day. Dick would probably be throwing up in the morning, so Wally placed a trash can by his side of the bed.

Sure enough, as he predicted, Dick had gotten ill again. He was burning up, and extremely nauseous. Wally did what he normally did, which included getting a hand towel and soaking it and taking Dick's temperature. Dick knew that no matter what was wrong with him now, Wally would be there with him.


	104. The past hurts him now

Dick had been adjusting to life at the Manor well. He had learned the layout, no longer getting lost. His tail was finally clump free and fluffier than ever, as well as gaining a healthy gleam. He wasn't as shy around people, although basements scared him.

He'd learned about his past. There had been a chip in his neck, placed there by the auction, which kept any memory from before the auction from surfacing again. Dick had been able to name many of the auction workers, and they had been arrested. Dick found out that the auction was illegal, which surprised him.

Dick was normally very laid back. Even around doctors with needles, he was alright. Wally found that when Dick slept he purred, which nearly killed him the first time he heard it. Dick had been laying on his chest and purring, and Wally had to control himself before he accidentally woke Dick and ended the purrs.

Recently, however, Dick had been on edge. Every little noise made him nervous, and his tail swished around him. His ears flicked in different directions, as if he was trying to listen for something. He was jumpy, and everyone was worried for the young cat.

Bruce was considering going to a specialist. Someone who knew Neko behavior better than he did. He'd been talking to Alfred about it, trying to get the older man's opinion before he asked Dick. Alfred always was better at making these decisions than he was.

Dick ended up agreeing to go, deciding that the specialist would most likely be able to help. Someone who studied the behavior of his kind would know what was going on. He didn't even know what was going on, which scared him. Why was he acting like this if he didn't know why.

Wally had come with them, to be emotional support for his boyfriend. Dick was terrified of what was happening to him, and Wally couldn't blame him. He was practically paranoid at this point.

Dick was brought to the back alone. His skin crawled, and his heart was racing. Something felt wrong. He was sweating buckets, and he felt weak. He felt like he could collapse.

Dick did collapse. He was a few feet from the couch, and he just felt too horrible to continue. The specialist had knelt down, gently feeling his forehead. Her hand was freezing, and he shivered.

She picked him up, carrying him to the couch. He groaned as she laid him down, feeling his body spasm in pain. "Open your mouth." She said gently, cupping his face. He did so, too tired to try and resist. She cursed. "What's wrong?" Dick panted. "You were defanged. Your body is trying to build fangs. I need to get your family back here."

A nurse was called in, and the specialist left. Dick barely remembered the door closing before it was open again, his family by his side. "What's going on?" "Some fool defanged him. It's a procedure used in auction work that drills the points down until they look like regular teeth. A few years later the body will start to rebel, and will create new fangs quickly. However, it's a very painful process. It starts with faint paranoia, which gets worse the closer the body gets to rebuilding the fangs."

"Can we lessen the pain?" "No. This is something he has to go through." "For how long?" "Until the process is done. That could take anywhere from an hour to a day. The best thing for him is to have his family there."

Dick writhed on the couch for hours. He started coughing up blood at one point, and a box of tissues was brought over. His hands were held onto tightly, and someone started petting him behind the ears. Everyone wondered who would be cruel enough to defang the young boy.

It took seven hours for the refanging to end. Dick had coughed up enough blood to make the trash can look like a horror film. He could also see two dull teeth, which had been pushed out by the new fangs. His mouth hurt.

"I think it's over. He's going to be in pain for a few days after this. We can put him on pain relievers, and it'll be similar to if he got his wisdom teeth removed. Unfortunately, you don't get any funny reactions, but it'll keep him eating. Keep him in bed for a day or two, until he feels strong enough to stand."

Wally helped Dick sit up, gently petting him. Dick groaned, a hand gently rubbing at his cheeks. It hurt really bad. He didn't want it to hurt, although he was happy to have his fangs back. He could feel them against the inside of his mouth.

Bruce carried him to the car, trying his best not to jostle the young boy. He was curious as to what Dick's fangs looked like, but he wasn't going to ask Dick to move his mouth when it hurt so much. They'd find out eventually.

"Alfred, take the smoothest route back to the Manor." Bruce said softly, setting Dick in a seat. "It will take more time to get there." "It'll hurt Dick's mouth less." "Very well, Master Bruce." Wally slid in next to Dick, letting the younger lean against him.

Dick fell asleep, grimacing every time they went over a pothole. He didn't purr this time, which let Wally know how bad the pain was. None of them had been expecting this. Not even Dick had suspected his fangs were coming back.

Jason had popped his head out of his room as Dick walked past, completely relying on Wally to hold him up. He looked awful, all pale and shaky. His ears were flat against his head while his tail dragged behind him. What the hell happened to him?

Bruce noticed Jason and walked over. "Is he alright?" Jason asked. "He was defanged at an early age, and his body decided it needed to grow fangs again. He's very sore, and will probably be in bed for a few days. He's very sore, and needs to be left alone for now. Until Alfred tells us he's clear for visitors, he'll be in his room." "But is he alright?" "He'll be alright. He just needs some rest for now."

Wally kissed Dick's forehead once he was laid down. "I love you, Dickie. I'll be right here if you need anything." Dick grabbed Wally's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Dick was in bed for three days. The only thing he could eat was soup, but he couldn't use the spoon. He always forgot his fangs were there, and ended up hitting them, which hurt him more. He could sit up, but anything more than that was a struggle.

Dick took his pain relievers with every meal. It helped dull the aching pain, but it couldn't get rid of it. Dick wished it could take the pain away completely. He hated feeling pain of any kind.

Jason visited him the third day. Dick had been curled up in the bed, the blankets pulled close to him. Maybe he hadn't gotten permission, but who was there to tell Dick that? Alfred was in the kitchen making Dick's lunch, Bruce was at work, and Wally was at school. Jason was lucky Bruce had gotten him after the school year had started, or he'd be at that stuffy hellhole.

"Jay?" Dick said softly. Jason saw the fangs that caused his brother all the pain for a second, and nodded. "Yeah, it's me." "What are you doing here?" Dick sat up. "I came to visit my big brother. How's your mouth?" "Better than it has been. Still sore."

Dick looked at the clock. "Alfred should be here soon." "I'll see you later." "Where are you going?" "Training." "Okay. See you later, Jay." "See ya, Dickie bird." Jason stood up, leaving the room. Dick leaned back against the headboard, grabbing the book on his nightstand.

Alfred came in a few minutes later, noticing the boy was awake. "Good afternoon, Master Dick." "Hey, Alfie. What's on the menu today?" "The usual." "As long as it's made by you, I don't care how many times I have to eat it." "You flatter me too much."

After he ate, Dick looked at Alfred. "Am I clear for visitors yet?" "Not quite. Why?" "Jay was here earlier. He wanted to know if I was okay." "Well, I do believe you are getting better. However, until you feel strong enough to stand, I'm going to have to ask Master Jason to stay out of the room." "He didn't do much really. Just asked me a few questions."

"The fact remains that you are still recovering, and that Master Jason came in here without permission." "You let Wally in here." "That is because Master Wallace has a tendency to panic when you two are separated. That is for both of your benefits."

Dick had started walking again the fourth day, leaning on Wally. He felt bad, but he couldn't stand to lay in that bed another day. It was so soft, and he was scared he was going to get sucked into it and never leave. He felt better standing anyway.

Dick's fangs looked sharp to Wally. He wondered if they'd scratched Dick's cheeks before. He knew Dick was supposed to have them, and that it wasn't likely, it had been a few years since Dick last had fangs.

Dick spent most of his time inside. The outside was nice, but it was often too warm for him, which was strange. He loved the warmth. He wondered if maybe he'd gotten sick from being refanged.

Dick woke up nauseous. He leapt up, stumbling towards the bathroom. He had to be sick with something. There was no reason he just woke up nauseous if he wasn't sick. He'd heard of eating disorders, but he didn't have them. He'd been practically starving, only eating soup for four days.

Alfred came into Dick's room to see him curled up against the bathtub, his tail curled around his stomach. He was groaning, and his ears were flat against his head again. "Master Dick? Are you alright?" Alfred asked, kneeling down next to the acrobat. "Alfred?" "I believe we may need to get you to bed, dear boy."

Dick shook his head. "Still nauseous. Think I might throw up again." "Would you like me to get Master Bruce and Master Wallace?" "Please." Alfred pet Dick behind the ears before leaving, heading towards Bruce's room.

Running reached Dick's ears before the lights were turned on. He flinched, curling up as whoever it was knelt down next to him. Arms gently wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm here, Dickie. I'm here." Bruce whispered.

"I don't feel good." Dick whimpered. "Nauseous?" "Very." "How long have you feel like this?" "Since I woke up." "Can you think of anything it might look like?" "Coffee grounds. Very gross coffee grounds." "There's blood in your stomach. You're going to be very nauseous for a bit." "Yay me." "You'll get better." "Fun."


	105. He's more of a bat than Batman!

Dick wasn't human. Many believed he was, but he wasn't. Since he'd lived with his parents, he'd been a vampire. One thing he learned was that young vampires didn't always feed like adults did. They feed irregularly, often skipping years between feedings. He was told that when it did happen, he had to control himself.

Dick didn't feed until he was with Bruce. It had been a nice Saturday afternoon, and everyone thought it would be normal. That is, until Dick's eyes changed. They flashed a dangerous red, the pupils turning into slits. Dick had collapsed, gasping at the pain in his gut. He'd never felt this before. Why were his fangs coming out?

Dick had attacked Bruce, driven crazy by the smell of a human so close to him. The need to get blood was driving Dick's actions, and he had Bruce pinned down before he was able to get a semblance of control. Dick had been horrified afterwards, sobbing and begging Bruce for forgiveness. Bruce had told Dick he wasn't mad, that he would start making preparations for when Dick needed to feed again.

Dick's fangs were retractable, and he could make them look like normal teeth. He was slightly pale, but because he was keeping up on his feedings it wasn't too abnormal. The sun didn't affect him for some reason, which meant he could go out during the day.

Bruce gave Dick a small refrigerated box, which held two bags of blood. It had come in handy many times. Dick always replaced a bag once he drank one, making sure he always had two. He didn't know when he might need an extra.

Wally was quick to learn of the secret, and promised to do whatever it took to get Dick blood when needed. If it meant giving his own blood, he was more than willing. Dick couldn't control when the urges hit, nor could he control feeding at all. Wally wanted to give Dick a little bit of control.

Dick was eighteen before the team knew. They'd been at the Mountain when it was attacked, and most of the members had been knocked unconscious. Dick thought he could control himself, but he couldn't. The protectiveness had taken over him, and he had taken out the attackers in less than two minutes.

Dick collapsed afterwards, the familiar need churning in his stomach. Wally had run to him, grabbing his wrists and holding them together. "Dickie, look at me. Do you need some?" "Yeah."

"What the hell was that?" Bart exclaimed. "Not now. Right now he needs blood. Kaldur, do we have any in the medbay." "It's all at the watchtower." "He needs it now, or he's going to lose control completely."

Wally sighed, pulling down his mask. "No…don't." Dick panted. "You need it." "You made me drink…on the last mission. Don't…wanna take too much." One downside to regular feedings was that Dick got weaker the longer he was without blood. If he had exhausted himself with his vampire side, the feeding drive was a lot worse, which meant he was weaker to begin with.

Wally pulled Dick into his lap, laying his head near his neck. "You need it, Dick. It's not up for debate." "Not…here." Dick whispered. Wally picked Dick up. "I'm going to see if a calmer room helps."

Wally brought Dick to his room, exposing his neck again. "Drink." "No. I'll…I'll hurt you." Dick tried to crawl away, but Wally held him tightly. "Dick, you won't hurt me. You'll hurt yourself more if you try to get away. Just sink your fangs in, and drink."

Dick hesitantly did as Wally said, listening for Wally's signal. He always hated drinking from Wally, as he was scared he was going to do too much. Dick made Wally swear to tell him if he got lightheaded when Dick was drinking from him. Wally would tap twice on Dick's back when he needed to stop.

Dick stopped before he had the chance to. "You can take more." "I don't want to over do it. I'm okay for now." "No, you're not. Your hands are shaking. I can handle more." "I'm okay." "No, you're not. Drink more and don't stop until I tell you to stop."

When Wally tapped twice, Dick immediately pulled off and put a hand over the wound. "See? I'm fine. I'll be fine, as long as you keep up on your blood. Can you stand?" "I think so."

Dick couldn't stand. He didn't understand; he'd never been this weak before. "You need more." Wally said, moving to remove the bandage Dick had pulled from his belt. "I'm not drinking from you again. I still have some in my room at the Manor, that should be enough. If one bag isn't, two bags will be." Dick said, trying to put as much command into his voice as possible. He wasn't risking Wally's health again.

Wally waited until the report was given to take Dick home. They all knew he'd explain things the next time he came around. Dick pulled out the refrigerated box and opened it, pulling the first bag out and draining it. He still didn't feel better. He grabbed the second bag, which did help him. He still felt weak. Was it because he saved his team? Used his vampire side for it?

"Any better?" "A little. Not much." "You've never been this tired." "I know. I thinks it's because I used some sort of vampire stuff. I need more blood to get back to full strength." "Does the cave have some?" "I think so. I just need to get down there."

Wally picked Dick up again, carrying him to the cave. "I could've walked." "Or collapsed. I've got you, babe. Let me take care of you." "I drank from you. You're weakened, and I don't want to strain you." "I'll be fine. Speedster healing." "Not a full speedster." "Closer than you."

Dick was being set on a gurney sooner than he thought he'd be. Wally gently peeled off Dick's mask, revealing red eyes. Dick was sweating slightly, and it was clear he was struggling to control the vampire. Dick always got like this if the feedings weren't taken care of soon enough.

Bruce came into the medbay. "What happened?" "These guys attacked the cave, and the vamp in him went crazy. Exhausted himself. He drank the bags in his room, as well as some from me, but the feeding isn't done. I needed to get him more blood."

Dick turned to his side, panting as he curled up. His stomach hurt, really bad. It was practically demanding blood, and having two humans nearby wasn't helping. Dick could hear their heartbeats, so tantalizingly close to him. He could practically taste the blood already.

Dick blacked out, and the next thing he knew was being held down on the gurney. He could feel his fangs against his lips, and could feel the raging need in his chest. Had he attacked them again? Lost control of the vampire?

"Dick, snap out of it! We've got the blood." Wally tried. "It's us. Our heartbeats are making him lose control. We need to get out of the medbay, possibly the cave." "What about the bats?" "He's part bat. He's never bothered them before." Wally looked hesitant, but sped both him and Bruce out of the medbay.

Dick's mind got clearer the farther away they got. Now he could smell the bags of blood, laid out on a table next to him. He grabbed the first one, quickly draining it. It made him feel better, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. A second bag became his victim, followed by a third and a fourth.

It was after the fourth bag that the feeding went away. Dick had curled up on the gurney again, wiping away the blood that had dribbled down his chin. He felt stuffed, and just wanted to sleep. Maybe he'd sleep for a few centuries.

Dick was woken by a rough hand gently grabbing his arm. "Dickie? You alright, bud?" Dick looked up to see Superman, sitting on the gurney with a sad smile. "Yeah. I think it's over." Dick sat up, leaning against Clark. Clark pulled Dick into his lap.

"Your dad gave me a heart attack." "What'd he do?" "Told me you might've lost control, and that they couldn't risk being near you since their skin is breakable. You've been quiet for a bit." "Fell asleep. Got full." "Wanna go to bed?" "Yes."

Clark picked the tired vampire up, carrying him towards the Manor stairs. He had always had a soft spot for the eldest Robin. Dick had always been so excited to see him, and had Clark wrapped around his finger since he was little. If Clark ever needed to cheer up, he'd find Dick.

Clark had always hated that Dick had so little control over his vampire side. Dick had plans for everything except for if he lost control. He hated it, and Clark knew he hated it. There were times Clark wished Dick wasn't a vampire, so he didn't have to deal with it.

Wally came up to Clark. "Is he alright?" "He's fine. The feeding frenzy is over. He's tired now. I was going to take him to his room." "Mind if I come with?" "You're his boyfriend. You have more of a say in that than I do." Clark chuckled.

Wally trailed after the kryptonian, keeping an eye on his sleeping boyfriend. Clark was the emergency contact in case Dick ever lost control, since he had invincible skin. Dick was trying to work on control, but he could never get far before the vampire took over.

Clark laid Dick on his bed, covering him with the blanket. Wally sat on the edge of the bed. "How much did he drink?" "I saw four empty bags." "He drank from me and two other bags. That's at least seven bags of blood." "Let's hope he doesn't need any more for a while. How's your neck?" "It's fine. He didn't go too deep."

"Get some sleep. I know you're a speedster, but you're still human. It'll help you more than you think." Clark picked the speedster up, setting him next to Dick. "Fine." Wally grumbled, already snuggling closer to Dick. Clark simply chuckled. Speedsters.


	106. Homesick

Dick always had Haley's Circus in his heart. It was where he was born, where he lived for the first eight years of his life. It was also home to his first friend, Zitka. Dick always visited Zitka when he came around, or if the elephant was sick. He never missed the chance to visit her.

He'd been in Blüdhaven for seven months when he got homesick. He missed the circus. He missed Zitka. Zitka had always been his friend, and was always there to support him when others weren't. Right now, after Wally's death, he needed a lot of support.

Dick found out the circus was visiting Gotham again, and decided to go. He needed to see Zitka again. He'd lost so much recently, and he just needed her. She was one of the last things he had from his past.

The strongman was the first to spot Dick. "Hey, Dickie! Is been a while since I've seen you." He smiled. "Hey, Bruno. Zitka here?" "Still in her stall. Are you okay?" "Fine. Just...dealing with some loss. Figured a visit might cheer me up." "Good idea. C'mon, she's this way."

Bruno led Dick to the animals, keeping an arm around the younger. Dick had his hands wrapped around his biceps, grasping tightly onto his jacket. Dick missed Wally so much. He really hoped Zitka could help.

Bruno lifted the flap, gently pushing Dick forward. "Haley will probably be by soon. You know he loves that elephant almost as much as you do." "Zitka is special. Thanks, Bruno." "Is no problem."

Dick smiled as he walked closer to Zitka, reaching out for the trunk. "Hey, Zitka. How have you been?" Dick hugged her trunk. Zitka trumpeted quietly. "I missed you too, girl. Are you getting plenty of food?" Dick asked, allowing Zitka to pull him closer.

"Bruno told me you were in here. It's good to see you again, kiddo." Haley smiles as he walked in. "Hey, Pops." Dick hugged the ringmaster, happy when Haley hugged back. He missed Pops as much as he missed Zitka.

"I'm sorry about your husband, kid. He was a good one." "He could've been a good dad." "How far?" "About two months." "You're gonna be a single parent?" "I'm not giving it up. Besides, the rest of my family is there." "This your first?" "Yeah. We were gonna name him John."

Zitka nudged Dick with her trunk. Pops was one of the few who knew about Dick's condition. He knew Dick cared too much too let that baby go. He also knew that Dick would need help taking care of it. "If you ever need some help, you know where to go." "I do."

Zitka hugged Dick again, pulling him closer to her. "I didn't forget about you, Zitka." Dick chuckled, hugging her again. "You could stay with us, if you want." "Thanks for the offer, Pops, but I don't think constant traveling will be good for John. I've lived a life in the city too long, and I'd be exhausted." "You're always welcome here."

Haley left, and Dick sighed. "You won't leave me. Right, Zitka?" Zitka rumbled. "I miss him. I miss him a lot. He would've been a good dad." Dick's smile faded. If he had one wish, it would be for Wally to return to him.

Haley entered the fortune teller's tent, seeing her polishing the crystal ball. "Hello, Haley. I assume you want me to whip up some of my magic?" "What makes you say that?" "I saw you with the boy. That baby won't survive without both parents, and you know that. Already he grows weaker." "The only solution we have is to bring back Wally. He won't go with the circus, he's not travelled enough recently. We both know he won't date anyone else. You've done this before."

"Yes, for a child who had lost everything. I wish I could've done it for him." "Mary and John didn't want to be brought back. They fought against you. Something tells me Wally won't." "What do I tell him? Some strange woman he never met before is suddenly telling him he can come back? He will be suspicious." "Tell him Dick and John need him."

Dick was still with Zitka hours later, laying on her back. He could almost fall asleep here, if he had a blanket. He didn't want to go back to Blüdhaven yet. He was too tired to get up. He'd played with Zitka since Pops left, and he could use a break.

"I don't wanna leave, Zitka. I know I can't stay, but I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave you." He whispered, petting Zitka. Zitka rumbled, and he sighed. "I miss you too. If I could, I'd bring you with me. I don't think my landlord will let me, though."

Haley came back in. "How are you doing?" "I'm doing better. I think the visit helped a lot." "Good. I've got a surprise for you." "Wanna tell me what it is?" "It wouldn't be a surprise then. Just stand in front of Zitka and close your eyes." Dick slid off her back, and she wrapped her trunk around him again.

Dick heard feet shuffling against the hay. Zitka tightened her grip on Dick, holding him closer. Dick smiled, petting the leathery skin. She had always been protective of him. An elephant never forgets. Dick would say she's always remembered everything he told her. She was one of the creatures he would talk to when he needed to trust someone with a secret.

Hands grabbed his. He knew these hands. Hands that were soft, but had a rough edge to them. Dick opened his eyes to see Wally, smiling at him. "Hey, Dickie." Dick threw his arms around Wally, pulling him close.

"How?" "Your fortune teller has some serious mojo." "I always knew she did! She was way too good." "I'm glad she is." "You and me both." "How have you been? You and John?" "We're both fine. Even better, now that you're here. I love you." "I love you too, Dickie."

Dick chuckled as Zitka pulled him closer again. "It's okay, Zitka. He's my husband. He's family." Zitka sniffed at Wally, playing with his hair. "She likes you." "I'll glad. I'd be terrified if she came after me." "She won't do that. She's sweet." "That's what you say about your family, and they still terrify me." "Just trust me." "Babe, I've always trusted you." "Good. Now get over here and kiss me. It's been too long."


	107. Uncle Clark!

Dick always loved when Uncle Clark came over. The kryptonian had always been one of his favorite Leaguers, and he was strong enough to carry the acrobat like he was still eight. Dick was always happy when Uncle Clark was nearby.

This occasion, Dick was recovering from a shoulder wound, which made reaching some things difficult. Of course his dominant shoulder was the one that had been shot, and he was always instinctively reaching up with it. Dick had been reaching for coffee mugs when he realized too late he used the wrong arm.

Dick yelped, yanking his arm back down. "Dickie? You alright?" Clark asked, walking next to the younger. "Used the wrong arm. I'm alright." Dick smiled at him. His arm would be sore for a while. "What were you trying to get?" "Coffee mugs. Like an idiot, I used my injured arm."

Clark wrapped his arm around Dick's waist and flew him up until he was level with the mugs. "Thanks, Clark." Dick smiled, getting two mugs with his good arm. Wally was currently out with Barry on a mission, and wouldn't be back for an hour or so.

Clark looked at Dick's shoulder. "It looks bad." "I wasn't lucky. It hit the bone. It'll take a while for it to mend." "So, no patrol?" "I'm going to die of boredom." "I'm sure it'll be fine. You have Wally with you." "He'll still go on patrol and missions. I'll still be bored."

"Well, I can't help much there. Do you want a sling? It might help with your impulses to use that arm." "Maybe. I'm not sure yet." "If you figure you do, I'll be a call away." "Thanks, Clark. You're a great Uncle, you know that? You'd be a great dad, if you and Lois ever decide to have one."

Clark checked on the bird as he healed, making sure to save him from boredom as much as he could. Dick eventually accepted the sling, feeling a burning pain in his arm every time he moved it. It didn't feel right, but he didn't have the money to check it out, and Leslie was at her new clinic helping the people of Gotham.

Dick had trouble sleeping because of the pain. He didn't tell Wally, trying to keep the speedster from worrying. Wally had enough to worry about, having an entire city to protect by himself when he usually had another with him. He didn't need to worry about Dick too.

Clark had come to visit again, only to see Dick still in bed. It was strange, considering it was one in the afternoon and Dick never slept in past eight. The other strange thing was that Dick was rubbing his arm as close to his shoulder as he could get. Maybe it was just sore.

"Hey, Dickie. You feeling okay?" "Shoulder hurts." Clark put a hand on Dick's arm, only for Dick to hiss and pull away. "Dickie?" Clark gathered Dick in his arms, gently cupping his face. Dick hid his face in Clark's neck, holding his arm tightly.

"You need a doctor. I should get you to Leslie." "No, it's…it's fine." "No, it's not. You need help." Clark stood up, holding Dick bridal style. Dick hissed as his shoulder was moved, holding back tears.

Clark flew Dick to Leslie, holding the eldest Robin close. He knew he should've gotten Dick to a doctor sooner. It was clear his shoulder was causing him too much pain. Had Leslie checked on it recently, with the new clinic and everything?

"You should have told someone you were in pain." "It's not bad." "I can feel you crying against my neck. We're almost to Leslie, just hang on." "M'fine." "You're not. Don't try to kid yourself." Clark landed in an alley close to the clinic and ran in, hoping Leslie was free.

Luckily enough, she was. "Leslie! He needs help." Clark told her, motioning to the bird in his arms. "What's wrong?" "His shoulder is hurting him too much. I think something aggravated the injury." "You're lucky we're about to close, or I'd be swamped." "I know, I'm sorry. But he's in a lot of pain. I'll take care of the expenses." "He was due for a check-up soon. That'll be the only expense to pay."

Dick groaned as he was set on the examination table, grabbing his arm again. Clark gently grabbed his hand, setting it on the table. "Hang on, Dickie." "Call Wally, tell him Dick's here. He's in room three, so tell him that as well. I'll have to take him back for x-rays."

Clark looked at Dick's shoulder and cursed. "What?" "There's fragments of something in there. I'm not sure what, but it looks like one is sticking into the wound." "I swear, whoever did his surgery is a fool. They must've left the bone shards in there. He'll have to go into surgery again." "Recovery time?" "At least a month. You're gonna be bored for a while, Dickie." "Joy."

Clark waited in the hallway while Leslie did surgery on Dick's shoulder. Wally zoomed in, panting for once. "Where is he?" "In surgery. There were shards in his shoulder, which was aggravating his wound. Leslie's removing them." Wally sank into a seat, head in his hands. "I should've seen this. I should've seen the pain he was in."

"It's not your fault. Dick is really good at hiding things. Besides, I've already said I'm paying." "We can't ask you to do that." "It's fine." "What about your report salary?" "Bruce has been supplying me a little money, so I have more than I need. You just worry about Dick right now."

When Dick was cleared for visitors again, Wally ran in. Dick was still asleep from the anesthetics, which Wally was glad for. He kissed Dick's forehead, grabbing the hand on his good arm. "I love you, Dick."

Clark walked in a minute later. "She was right. Bone shards, which weren't removed in the surgery. She's gotten them out, and she believes he'll make a full recovery." "That's good." "It's not your fault, kiddo." "I should've seen this. I should've known Dick was in pain." "The only reason I know is because I touched his arm. You've been taking care of an entire city by yourself, and you're not around him as much as you're used to being. It's alright, Wally." "Then why don't I feel alright?"

"You blame yourself. So don't. Dickie wouldn't want you to." Wally sighed, but accepted the hug Clark gave him. "Thanks, Clark. You're a good Uncle, you know that?" "That seems to be the general consensus."


	108. Sleeping Beauty

Dick was a prince. He didn't know it, however, nor did he know about the curse placed on him when he was a baby. All he knew was life on the forest, where he lived with three women who had found him when he was young.

Dick had been out collecting walnuts when he ran into Wally. Now, he didn't know his name, but he knew that he was hopelessly in love. This was the face he'd seen in all his dreams. This was the voice he'd heard ever since he was a child. It felt like a dream come true.

He was turning sixteen that day. Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether had promised him a surprise, and he couldn't wait. He suspected they had sent him collecting to get him out of the house, but now he was glad they did. He got to meet Wally.

"I'm home!" Dick called as he set the basket on the table. He could smell cake, and could see the sewing chest still open. "Surprise!" The called, coming down the stairs. He chuckled, kneeling down so they could hug him better.

He was so excited to tell them about the boy he met in the woods when they told him about the secret. They told him about how he was a prince, and how he was going to return to the castle tonight. It felt like Dick's world fell apart right there.

They travelled to the castle that night, Dick wrapped in a cloak. He was in the suit they'd made him, but it felt strange. It didn't feel like something he should be wearing. He wanted to go back to the t-shirt and pants he'd been wearing, not this insufferable thing.

Dick sat at the desk in his new room, looking at himself. He looked miserable, and he was. His life had been one big lie, and when he'd finally found someone he loved, he was taken away from them. He'd also found out his real parents had been killed, and that his Uncle Bruce had taken over.

The fairies left him alone. Dick looked in the mirror again, despising the crown on his head. He didn't feel right with it on. It felt like it screamed imposter. How he wished he could go back to this morning.

A pale green light shone near the fireplace. Dick was transfixed by it, standing up and walking closer. Even if he didn't want to go to it, which wasn't true, his body moved on its own. He followed the light, letting it lead him up stairs. He heard the fairies call to him at the last second, but he didn't care. They'd lied to him for his whole life, why should he trust them now?

Dick was led to an attic, where a spindle stood. The wheel was spinning like crazy, and the needle gleamed. "Touch it." A voice told him. "Touch the spindle." He reached forward, letting his middle finger touch it. Immediately his body went limp, and he lost all consciousness.

The fairies gasped as they reached the attic. "You poor little fools. Did you really think you could beat me? Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil!" She cackled, towering over them. "Where is Richard?"

"Here's your precious prince!" She whipped her cape up to reveal Dick, strewn on the floor with the treacherous crown laying on the floor a few inches from him. She cackled again, disappearing into the night.

The fairies took Dick to the tallest tower, placing him in the bed and covering him with a blanket. Fauna found a flower and gave it to him, so he could have something to hold in his sleep.

"The King and Queen will be heartbroken when they hear about this." Fauna said softly, wound her eyes with her handkerchief. Flora's eyes sparkled dangerously. "They won't find out. We'll put them all to sleep, until Dick wakes up." She closed the curtains, motioning for the other two to follow her.

They flew throughout the castle, putting everyone to sleep. The air gained a greenish tint as the spell was cast, and it went quiet. The only sound was the sound of breathing. Even the smallest bug went to sleep, staying still.

Flora was putting the throne room to sleep when she heard King Hubert talk about Prince Philip, and how he'd fallen in love with a peasant boy. She had flown over, asking him about the Prince. He repeated what he said, falling asleep. She realized he'd fallen in love with Dick when he was in the forest, and went to find the other fairies.

Wally had found the cottage the boy from earlier lived in, and had entered. He wasn't expecting to be attacked by small people who had ropes. He definitely wasn't expecting to meet a woman with giant horns and a crow. He also wasn't expecting to be dragged to a ruined castle and thrown into the dungeon.

He was sitting in the cell after Maleficent had visit him when three small people came to him. "Who are you?" "There will be time to explain later. Right now you need to focus on escaping. I give you the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Now let's go." Wally followed them, eager to get out.

They were attacked by boulders, some steaming hot liquid, and arrows as they escaped. The fairies took care of each, and Wally managed to get onto the other side of the ravine before he started racing towards the castle.

A forest of thorns grew around the castle, in an attempt to block him out. Wally cut the thorns with his sword, pushing through. He had to get to the castle. The boy needed him.

A dragon appeared in front of him. Wally climbed up the cliff, swinging at the dragon as soon as it got close. It knocked the shield away, and Wally was trapped. Flora put some spell on the sword, and he threw it at the dragon.

Once the dragon was dead, he hurried to the castle. He was slightly freaked out by all the people asleep, but he pushed on. Flora had explained about Dick's condition, and was leading him to the tower where Dick slept.

Wally gasped as he saw Dick. He was just as beautiful as Wally remembered. He was almost scared to get close to Dick, not wanting to break the peace and scare him. "You know what you must do, Prince Wallace." Flora nudged him forward.

Wally kneeled down next to the bed. The person he was marrying was right there. First he'd been a peasant boy, now a prince. It was overwhelming to Wally. Nevertheless, he bent down and kissed Dick, hoping it would wake him. Dick deserved to be awake.

Dick's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "Wally." "Hey, Dickie. Are you alright?" "Yes. Help me up?" Wally smiled down at him, helping him sit up. "You look amazing." "So do you. I suppose I have a kingdom to introduce myself to." "We'll do it together." "Together forever."


	109. Percy Jackson

Dick had always been running from the creatures. They'd attacked him since he was little, and he didn't know why. He also didn't know why others couldn't see them. He'd gotten labeled as a trouble child, when really he was just trying to survive.

Dick had been at recess, sitting on top of the playground, when a weird snake lady slithered by. He'd seen them before, and knew others only saw regular women. He hid behind one of the towers, peeking over it to look at the snake woman.

Dick knew that only reason he escaped from any of these things was his teacher, Chiron. He was wheelchair bound, but Dick knew he was the one who saved him over and over again. He always showed up, even in public.

Dick saw Chiron looking at him. He was holding something in his hand, which looked suspiciously like a ring. A gold band, but he wasn't wearing it. He didn't usually carry around jewelry, besides that one ring. He'd had it with him ever since Dick first met him.

The bell rang, and the other fourth graders lined up. Dick went with them, passing Chiron. "Just a moment, Mister Grayson." The others snickered. They thought he was going to get in trouble again. He walked over, rubbing his arm. What did he do now?

"You dropped this. And be careful with the Lamia." He whispered. "The what?" "The Lamia. The snake woman. Just until after school, when we can take you to camp." He handed Dick the ring and winked at him.

Dick slipped the ring on, looking back at the Lamia. She was definitely looking at him. He shivered, going to the end of the line to go back inside. Maybe she would lose interest. They never usually did, but he could hope.

Dick was finishing an assignment for Chiron when the wall beside him exploded, knocking him towards the other wall. The other kids screamed as the Lamia from earlier entered, although Dick suspected they only saw a woman. She was probably still hideous.

"I smell you, demigod. Where are you?" She hissed in delight, holding two curved swords. Dick hid behind a desk, watching her carefully. He didn't have anything to protect himself with, unless you counted the ring Chiron gave him. He was really wishing for a sword of his own.

Just as he thought that, the ring turned into a sword. It was small, but balanced perfectly for him. Unfortunately, it also gained the attention of the Lamia. "There you are!" She lunged at him. Dick's mind blanked, and he held up the sword. One sickening crunch later, and he realized she'd impaled herself on it.

Chiron turned to him. "We better get going, Mister Grayson. Before you impale any other Lamia." Dick scrambled over to Chiron, watching as the Lamia dissolved into dust. They others were still running around, screaming as loud as they could.

Chiron led Dick outside, where a guy and some half goat man were waiting. "This is him?" The guy asked. "Indeed. We must get him to camp." "Camp?" He asked nervously. "A safe place for people like us." "Like us?" "Have you ever seen strange things that others can't? Do you have a reputation as a trouble kid when it's not true? That's what being a demigod is like. Now, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you come with us."

Dick followed the others, watching as the sword shrank back into a ring again. He realized that his hands were shaking, and he shivered. The guy noticed, wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulders. "Thanks." "It's no problem."

They travelled for hours, until they came to some sort of strawberry farm. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood. This is the only safe place for demigods." Wally smiled. Dick had learned that Wally was the son of Hermes, and had his father's speed.

"So, any idea who's the godly parent?" Wally asked. "My mom and dad were always married, but she always said he wasn't the only man she loved. I think maybe dad." "Makes sense. Ever had any glowing symbols over your head?" "If I did, I'd know about it." "Well, until you know, you're with me in the Hermes cabin. Luckily the gods have been claiming their children, so it's not too crowded. Maybe your dad will claim you soon." "Hopefully."

Dick noticed the stares. Everyone was looking at him, as if he was just going to declare who his dad was. He didn't really like attention, and he'd like it to stop. "It's alright. They're just curious. It's not every day we get a new camper, even with all the claiming." Wally smiled down at him.

Dick was given the bunk underneath Wally's, as well as a bag with a few essential items. "You're probably hungry. Dinner's in a few hours. Then it's war games. Your sword was really cool, by the way." Wally sat next to Dick. "Thanks. Chiron carried it around. Today was the first day I used it."

"You're still shaking." "I killed someone." "She's not dead. Not really. She's in Tartarus, basically the underworld for monsters. She'll be back eventually." "I have to keep killing these things, don't I?" "A lot of things want us dead. The only way to survive is to kill them first."

Wally stayed with Dick until dinner, explaining the whole demigod thing. Dick was still confused on the godly parent part, wondering why they couldn't keep it to themselves. Some, he understood. But why did Zeus have to be everywhere?

Wally smiled. "What?" "Dinnertime. C'mon, I'll show you to the dining hall." Wally pulled Dick to his feet, running towards the dining hall. Dick giggled as he was dragged there, the orange camp shirt feeling like home.

Dick sat next to Wally, gawking as he ate nine plates of food. "How do you do that?" "It's his metabolism. Because he's so speedy, he has to eat a lot." Dick picked at his food, unable to eat much. This was all moving so fast, even though it felt more like home than any other place he'd been.

"You should probably eat. War games are soon." "What even are war games?" "Basically training. The favorite game is capture the flag. That's probably tonight's game. Know how to play?" "No. I've never played capture the flag." "Basically, you're trying to get the other team's flag and get it back into our territory. But, since you're new, you'll probably be on defense."

Sure enough, Dick was on defense. He stood by the flag with his sword out, nervously waiting. He wished Wally could just speed it back here, but apparently that was illegal. He had to make it fair for the other team. There was a river nearby, which helped calm him, but he was still nervous. He was glad he didn't eat much, or else he feared he might be sick.

The bushes rustled in front of him, right before three campers came out. "So, it's the newbie." "Should be easy enough." They chuckled, sword brandished. Dick growled, feeling something in his gut. They weren't getting that flag.

The first leapt at him. Dick blocked the first strike, kicking the other camper back into the second one. He had no idea how he knew to do that, but it didn't matter. The other one tried to sidestep him, stabbing at his leg. The feeling in his gut increased.

The river slammed the last camper into a tree. Dick wasn't sure how, but he knew he had something to do with it. The campers looked at him in fear, having only met one other kid with these powers. They'd come across a son of Poseidon.

Dick heard the bushes behind him rustle. He turned and saw four more campers, all from the opposite team. A different feeling filled his body, and Dick slammed his sword into the ground. Electricity coursed to the campers, knocking them out.

The only reason Dick was still up was because of adrenaline. He didn't know how he was doing what he did, but he was. He could vaguely see the enemy flag over the hill, being carried by Wally. He smiled, turning back to the still conscious campers. They were just staring at him, jaws dropped.

Wally stuck the flag into the dirt, watching as the flag changed to the Hermes symbol. "I see you did good on defense." Wally smiled towards him, but grew worried when he saw how pale Dick was. He ran over towards the younger, catching him as he collapsed.

"Dick! I need a healer over here!" He shouted, feeling for a pulse. Will, one of the senior healers, came over. "What happened?" "I don't know. He got really pale, and just passed out." "Butch, what happened?" "He had lightning." Butch stuttered.

"A son of Zeus?" "He didn't have lightning. He controlled the river. Knocked Travis out." Conner exclaimed "That's not possible. There's never been a demigod with two parents." Will muttered. "Let's say he does have two. He's never used his powers before. Could he have exhausted himself?" "It's the most likely situation. If Poseidon is his dad, Percy and Kaldur just got a new brother. If it's Zeus, Jason and Thalia get one."

Chiron trotted over. "What happened?" "We think he exhausted himself. I need to take him to the infirmary." "Do so. I'll take care of the others." Wally picked the limp body up, following Will to the infirmary.

Dick woke up to the sun streaming into his eyes. He tried to sit up, but someone held him down. "Easy, Dick. Here, drink this. Just take it easy." Wally's voice said as a straw was brought up to his mouth. Dick drank whatever it was, tasting his mami's hot chocolate. It had been years since he'd last seen her, but he missed her every day.

"What happened?" He rasped, feeling a cool washcloth on his forehead. "You passed out from exhaustion. We think it's the first time you used your powers, and you weren't ready for it." "So? Who's my dad?" "We're not sure. You used the river, which would make you a son of Poseidon. But you also used lightning, which would make you a son of Zeus. We're waiting for one of them to claim you."

Will came over. "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" "Like I got hit by a truck." "I'm not surprised. Kaldur and Percy will be coming by later to try and see if you're their brother." "They can sense that?" "Sort of. They can sense the sea in you. Just relax, okay? You'll be fine."

Will whispered something to Wally, and stepped back as Chiron came over. "Well, Mister Grayson, I must say you've caused quite the commotion." "Sorry?" "It's alright. Although it does make me wonder." "Wonder what." "Long ago, the Big Three made a pact to not have children again. Of course, none of them kept it, but it is possible Zeus and Poseidon may have chosen the same woman to fall in love with."

Dick tried to sit up again. "We can pile up pillows behind you if you want to sit up." Will told him. "Please do." Wally held Dick up as Will piled the pillows up. "Thanks, Will." "No problem. Get some sleep. We'll wake you when Percy and Kaldur arrive."

Dick followed Will's advice. He could feel Wally holding his hand, and he could feel something inside him. It was a pleasant feeling though, one he didn't mind feeling. There was another feeling as well, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He preferred feeling good.

He woke again to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. "C'mon, Dickie. Time to wake up." Dick cracked his eyes to see Wally hovering over him, as well as two boys standing at the edge of the bed. The smell of the ocean was a lot stronger now, and he got a feeling of home around them. "Definitely Poseidon. Although that doesn't explain the lightning." The black haired guy said.

"Mind me asking who you are?" Dick said, sitting up. "I don't think you should be sitting up yet." "He's had the damp towel on his forehead. The water helped heal him. Anyway, I'm Percy. This is Kaldur. We're your new brothers." "I'm sorry, what now?" "We share a dad. We all have Poseidon as our father."

"I guess that means I'm bunking with you?" "I don't know. If Zeus is also your dad, you could technically have two cabins. If you want to, you can. If you want a cabin to yourself, that's understandable too. We have to wait for the gods to claim you, unfortunately."

A girl came up to the infirmary. "Where have you been, Seaweed Brain?" "Hey, Annabeth. I was down at Atlantis, helping dad with some stuff. Kaldur was with me." "You missed seeing your little brother kick butt." "So I heard. The Still brothers, Butch, and four Ares campers. Not bad. Always had a grudge with the Ares kids. Then again, their dad's tried to kill me multiple times, so I don't feel bad." Percy shrugged.

Dick twisted his ring, nervous about all the people around him. "Wally, have you seen Dick's ring? I had it on the tray, and now it's gone." Will called. "It's on his finger." "How did it get there?" "His ring may be like my sword. Can't lose it."

Another boy and a girl in a silver outfit entered the infirmary. "Heya, Grace." "Been a while, Jackson." The boy smiled. "Dick, this Jason and Thalia Grace. Guys, this is Dick. We have a parentage problem." "What do you mean?" "I can sense the ocean on him and he used a river, so he's got Poseidon in him. However, he also used lightning, which screams Zeus." "I can practically smell the lightning from here. He's one of us." "So, I've got two godly dads?"

"I've never met a demigod with two, though." Thalia muttered. "I'm new to this, but from what I've seen I'm pretty rare." "How about non existent? If anyone has two godly parents, they're usually a got." "I'm pretty sure they'd have to be gay for me to be a god." "Dick! You can't just say stuff about the gods." Annabeth chastised him. "Why not? If they're not godly enough to come down here and face me themselves, they're cowards who have their own problems." Dick shrugged.

There were shouts coming from near the lake. "What's going on?" Wally asked. "Looks like Dad's paying a visit. C'mon, Dickie. It's time you met our dad." Percy helped Dick up, supporting his weight. Wally walked beside them, watching Dick carefully.

Poseidon stood on the beach, smiling as his sons came down. "Percy, Kaldur, it's good to see you." "We saw you just last night." "Is it bad if I want to see my sons?" "Dad, this is Dick. We've got a parentage problem. He's got two dads." Percy explained, gently leading Dick forward.

"But who- Zeus. The scoundrel." Poseidon growled, looking up at the sky. "You have some explaining to do." "Dad, we'll get Zeus's side later. Dick, this is Poseidon. Our dad." Poseidon smiled at the young boy. "Dick Grayson. Your mother was a wonderful person."

"I've seen you. I thought it wasn't real, but it was." "The beach was dangerous for a child all alone. I couldn't let my son get hurt." Poseidon hugged Dick, smiling as Dick wrapped his arms around him as well. "Why didn't you come around more?" "I wanted to. But at that time the gods were still fighting, and I wasn't supposed to have a child. Do I regret having any of you? Absolutely not."

"My ring. Where did it come from?" "It was your mother's. She told me that if anything happened to her, she wanted you to have it. I had the cyclops make it into a weapon, so you would never be defenseless."

The sky thundered. "I suppose you still have some questions." "Lots." "Zeus is summoning me to Olympus, but as soon as I can I'll return and answer them. I trust you'll take care of him until then?" " Percy and Kaldur nodded. "It wouldn't be right for us to allow our brother to get hurt, now would it?" "Ah, that reminds me."

Percy smiled as the familiar trident glowed above Dick's head. "Now it is official. You are my son, I have claimed you. I hope you have a long life." Poseidon disappeared into the sea again, waving once more.

"Beach incident?" "When I was about five, I'd wandered down to the beach. The current was really strong, but I didn't know. I'd gone into the water, and had gotten sucked out into the deep part. Poseidon, although I didn't know it was him at the time, saved me and brought me back to the beach. He stayed with me until my mom came to find me. I didn't know he was my dad, I just felt safe around him." "We all get that feeling. Think you're strong enough to move to the Poseidon cabin?" Percy asked. "I think so."

Dick chose a top bunk, but agreed to sleep on the bottom until he got stronger. Percy and Kaldur shared a bunk with Kaldur on the top. Dick found the cabin to be relaxing, enjoying the sound of the waves. Wally was allowed in the cabin long enough to help bring Dick's stuff in before being shooed out.

"You should probably get some sleep, Dick. Lunch is in a few hours." Percy told him, pulling out a pen and setting it on his nightstand. "I missed breakfast?" "From what I hear, you had a breakfast of nectar and ambrosia." "What?" "Food of the gods. A little is good, but too much will literally set you on fire." "Oh." "Yeah. I'll wake you for lunch. Go to sleep."

"Why do you carry a pen?" Dick asked. "This? This is Riptide. It's similar to your ring. Does your sword have any writing on it?" Dick summoned the sword, holding it in his lap. "Here. Révma. Current." "Sweet. Riptide and Current. I like those." "What weapons do you use, Kaldur?" "I have handles that can form any weapon, as long as I supply the water."

"Cool. So, technically you could do a gun of some sort." "Yes, but I prefer swords." "Must be a Poseidon thing." "Maybe. Now go to sleep. You're safe here." Dick playfully pushed Percy off the bed. "Hey!" Percy smiled. "I roll too much. I'd knock you down anyway." "Uh huh."


	110. Percy Jackson 2

Dick had been at Camp Half-blood for three years, and loved it. He got to visit Poseidon pretty much whenever, and got to learn more about controlling the sea. He had three beads on his necklace, two less than Wally's. He was one of the top campers, often beating Percy and Kaldur in training.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to talk with Zeus much. He was beginning to believe that Zeus was ignoring him on purpose, despite his every effort to talk to him. Percy had been woken up one night to see Dick leaving the cabin, and had followed him. Dick had gone to the Zeus cabin, sitting in front of the Zeus statue.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He asked, looking up. "Are you mad that Poseidon claimed me first? Are you being petty again?" The statue was still. "Y'know, if you actually grew a pair and talked to your kids, you wouldn't be such a deadbeat dad. At least Poseidon talks to me. You won't even give me five minutes to explain what happened with my mom. Did you pull another trick? Convince her you were who you said you were, not who you are?" Silence was the only answer Dick got.

"Poseidon is much braver than you. He admitted that he fell in love with my mom, and he told her he wasn't my dad. For all I know, you disguised yourself as my human dad just to get with my mom. You never played fair." Dick glared at the statue, daring it for a reaction. Of course, nothing.

"Fine. It's not like I wanted answers, anyway." Dick stood up, moving to leave. "You play a dangerous game, boy." Zeus's voice hissed. "Took you long enough. Why have you been avoiding me?" Dick snapped, hands on his hips. "It is not that simple." "Then what is it? Don't tell me the Lord of Olympus is afraid of his own son."

"You have more power than you know." "I know I do. Having two godly dads is going to give me a lot of strength." "The more I interact with you, the stronger you get, and the more likely it is something will attack you." "The stronger I am, the better chance I stand against those things." "I have many enemies." "I'll have your enemies just from being your son. Don't you think being around me will help me fight them? That's what you gods like to do. Send your children to fight your battles."

"You best watch your tongue, boy." Zeus stepped closer. "Or what? You'll eat me? Be just like your dad?" Dick shot back, electricity crackling up his arms. Zeus glared at Dick, and he glared right back. Percy could feel the hair on his arms raise from the static electricity.

Zeus sighed. "You are angry with me." "No, what gave it away? Of course I'm angry! I try contacting you for years, and this is the first time you talk to me? You didn't even claim me! Do you know how many times I swore that first night wasn't real? That there was no way my dad could be that much of a deadbeat? At least Poseidon claimed me. At least he talks to me on a regular basis. At least he's enough of a man to face his children!"

"Calm down. Your lightning will wake the camp." "Wake the camp? Who cares about the camp! Years of neglect, and all you can do is tell me to watch my tongue, and to calm down? Do you treat Jason and Talia this way? Did you treat Perseus this way? Is this what you call parenting?"

"I have my reasons." "At least have the balls to claim me. Not now, when no one is around. Claim me in the middle of the day. Act proud of your kid for once. Otherwise, forget about ever asking me for help." Dick turned to leave when Zeus grabbed his arm.

Dick was prepared to be killed, not for the electricity to disappear. "As much as I'm sure you want the camp to know I'm your dad, I don't think they want to know at two am. I will consider your proposition. Until then, work on your temper." "Says the man who imprisoned Prometheus." "I was younger then. I had no control of my temper." "From what Poseidon tells me, you still don't." "I can get worked up." "You and me both."

Dick left the cabin, going back to his bunk. Percy snuck back into the cabin, curling up under the blanket. Dick was insane to talk to a god like that. Percy was proud of him. How many times did he wish he could talk to Hera like that?

Percy waited until Kaldur left the cabin to confront Dick. Said acrobat was sitting on his bunk, strapping on his boots. "Dick, we need to talk." "About what?" Percy sat on the edge of his bunk. "Last night."

Dick blushed. "Percy," "Wait. I just want to know: did you really call Zeus a coward who needed to grow a pair?" "Basically. Why?" Percy smiled. "That's my brother! C'mon, I'll have the Stolls sneak in soda." "Really?" "Heck yeah! You did so dam well, so you deserve a reward." "You're not mad?" "Why would I be mad? I've wanted to do that to Hera so many times I've lost track. You are truly a son of the sass god." "So, you know how you're Persassy, and Kaldur is Snarkdur?" "Yeah." "What would I be?" "How about the Flying Sassmaster?" "I like it. It's got a nice ring to it." "Then let's go to breakfast, Flying Sassmaster." "Deal"


	111. Relapse

Mother Nature had decided that Blüdhaven needed to chill out, and sent a snow storm. Dick and Wally had been walking home from the zeta beams when it hit, which ended with them being covered in snow. Wally had given Dick his jacket in an attempt to keep his asthma at bay, since something bad could cause Dick to get sick.

They decided to duck into a convenience store, just to get out of the snow. Dick shivered, rubbing his arms as his teeth chattered. "Are you alright?" Wally asked, brushing the snow out of Dick's hair. "F-Fine. Just cold." "Let's get away from the door. It's probably warmer farther in the store." Dick let Wally lead him away, leaning into his warmth.

Dick felt tired. He was exhausted from the mission, and being cold wasn't helping much. They'd been in the cold mountains earlier, and Dick had just wanted to curl up in his warm bed, next to his warm husband.

"I think the storm should be letting up in a few minutes, based on the weather reports. Can you hang on until then?" Wally asked. "I think so." Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, rubbing his back to try and warm him up. Dick pressed into Wally's body.

When the snow slowed down, the two went home. Wally let Dick piggy back, thinking the sooner they got home the better. Dick was too tired to argue with him. All he wanted was to sleep. Besides, Wally was really warm.

Wally set Dick on the bed, removing the jackets. Maximus curled up in Dick's lap, waiting to be pet. Dick coughed into his elbow, which worried Wally. "Do you need your inhaler? Wally asked. "No, I think I'm okay." Dick panted. Had it always been this hard to breathe?

Dick didn't think it was his asthma. He didn't feel the band that wrapped around his chest, so he thought he'd be fine. Maybe he just needed to sleep. Yeah, he just needed sleep. He'd get a shower in the morning, and he'd feel better.

Dick tried to stand, but fell to the floor. "Dick?" Wally asked worriedly, kneeling down next to the avian. Dick was coughing again, clearly struggling to breathe. "Hang on, I'm going to get your inhaler. Don't move."

Dick's arms gave out on him, and he collapsed. He could barely breathe. Black dots edged his vision, and Maximus was nosing his face. The next thing Dick knew, Wally was holding him bridal style with Dick's inhaler in hand. "Dickie? Are you with me?" He asked softly, brushing the hair out of Dick's face. Dick nodded, although he could feel his eyes closing. The last thing he saw was Wally's scared face before passing out.

Wally had promptly panicked. He knew he needed to get Dick to a hospital, but the cold might make it worse. "What do I do, what do I do? Dickie, what do I do?" Wally had asked, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Dick needed help, badly.

Wally decided to go ahead and take him. The sooner Dick got help, the sooner he would get better. Wally put two jackets on Dick, kissing his forehead. "Hang on, babe. We're going to get help. Stay with me." Wally picked Dick up, holding him close.

Wally sat in the waiting room as they treated Dick, foot tapping nervously. He knew Dick should've stayed at the Mountain. Being exposed to the cold that long was only bad news, even if he had Arctic gear on. Hopefully his family could get here soon, even with the storm.

After what felt like hours of waiting, Wally was allowed into Dick's room. Dick was wheezing, completely limp in the bed. He had a breathing mask on, an okd several blankets laid over him. "Is he alright?" "He'll be fine. He had a relapse, which was most likely brought on by the cold. He's got a fever right now, so we'll have to watch that and his coughing until he's better."

"How long until he wakes up?" "I'm not sure. It could be anywhere from hours to days, depending on the severity of the attack." Wally sighed, sitting next to Dick. "If his breathing gets worse, contact a nurse. I'll be checking in on him every hour." The doctor left, and Wally sighed.

The batfamily arrived after six hours, having gotten stuck in traffic. Dick was still asleep, but his breathing sounded better. He still struggled to breathe, but it wasn't as bad. Wally was holding his hand, rubbing his thumb across the back.

"What happened?" Bruce growled. "He relapsed. We were going home after the mission when the snowstorm hit. We ducked into a convenience store until it let up, then went home. I think Dick got too cold, or he caught a cold, and he had an attack. I tried the inhaler, but it didn't do much. He's been here six and a half hours."

"Has he woken up?" Tim asked. "Not yet. He was wheezing a few hours ago, so I'm not surprised." "Is he going to be alright?" "The doctor thinks he'll make a full recovery, but he needs rest." "How long?" "Until he feels strong enough to stand. Then he can go home."

"How long will that take?" "I don't know. I've never seen him have an attack like this." "So, basically he's out of commission until further notice." "Yeah." "That's not good." "No, it's not."

Dick groaned. "Dickie?" Wally asked, looking up at Dick's face. Dick didn't answer. Wally sighed. "He's been doing this. I think he's close to waking up, but he's not there yet." Wally sighed, pressing his lips to Dick's fingers. He just wanted Dick to be okay again.

Alfred put a hand on Wally's shoulder. He knew how much Dick meant to the redhead. "He will get better." "I know. I just wish it would happen now." "We all do." Bruce sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed.

The doctor was checking on Dick for the seventh time when he finally woke up. The IV was being changed when he stirred, his eyes cracking open. The family had been told to stand aside, which gave the doctor and nurses more room. Dick looked exhausted, and no one could blame him.

Dick smiled once Wally came back over, turning his hand over and offering it to Wally. "Hey, Dickie. How do you feel?" Dick tapped on Wally's hand. "That bad?" "What?" "It's Morse code. I learned it so if he had an attack and couldn't talk, he could still communicate with me. Plus, it's pretty useful for messing with others."

Dick tapped on his hand again. "Sure thing. Tim, mind handing me the glass behind you?" "Water?" "Yep." Tim handed it over, watching Dick carefully. "I'm going to remove the mask. Ready?" Dick nodded.

Wally gently removed the mask, setting it against Dick's throat. He set the glass against Dick's lips, letting Dick drink the water. Wally wondered how dry Dick's throat had been, having an attack like he did. It was a strange one, to be sure.

Dick coughed once he was done, but allowed Wally to replace the mask. "Better?" Dick nodded. He felt tired. He should probably get some sleep, but his family was there. He couldn't leave them to worry.

Bruce grabbed Dick's other hand. "Go to sleep, Dick. We'll still be here." Dick's eyes fluttered closed, and the heart monitor slowed. Wally was happy that Dick was okay, and promised himself that he wouldn't leave Dick's side. Dick would do the same for him.

Dick lost the mask three days later. He had mostly recovered in three days, although he was very tired. He slept most of the day, only waking when woken. The Batfamily had been forced to return to Gotham, but had told Wally to keep them informed. He was glad, since he got alone time with Dick.

"Hey, Walls?" "Thirsty?" "Yeah." Wally helped Dick sit up, handing him the glass. "Thanks, Walls." "No problem. The doctors think they'll be able to release you in two days, if you don't relapse again." "I've never had a relapse like that, though." "I know. One we get home, I'm going to spoil you." "I know. How's Maximus?" "He's doing pretty good. He pouts a lot, but the bowl is always empty when I feed him." "Good. I don't want anything happening to our dog, after all."

"It takes one to know one." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. It's just you've had a kiss from Barbara, Kori, Her, Huntress, that drunk guy from the bar-" "That one wasn't my fault. I didn't ask him to do that." Dick crossed his arms. "Then there's Kara, pretty much every girl in the hero community." "Not the Leaguers. That'd be weird." "Tell me about it." "How about we don't talk about it anymore. It doesn't matter what my attractions were in the past, I've only got one person in my heart now." "Good. I'd hate for someone to try and steal my husband." "Get down here and kiss me." "Whatever you say, my wittle angel." "Again?" "Yep."


	112. Strip club

The team had a new mission. Well, the older members did. They were to infiltrate a strip club, where many clients had been turning up dead. The League was busy with the Light, and was unable to take this mission, which would've been the other option.

"It's a shame Dick couldn't come. He'd probably fit right in." Artemis joked, elbowing Wally in the side. "Eh. I'd rather not have sixty something men staring at my boyfriend's body. Besides, he's at work." "What is his job?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out." "Ooh, does the birdie strip?" "Nope."

"I do not understand why people come here. It is uncomfortable." Kaldur shuddered. "A lot of people are just looking for a one night stand. It's pretty common." Wally shrugged. "I still do not like it." "Well, the bar faces away from the stage." "Alcohol is not much better." "I know, but it's still better. You're just a fish out of water here." "I'd rather not be here at all."

Wally sat with Kaldur at the bar. "Hey, Walls. What're you two doing here?" Dick asked, cleaning a cup. "Mission. Kaldur doesn't feel comfortable here." "Not surprised. I didn't really take you as someone who'd like the club." "What are you doing here?" "I bartend here. It was the only club hiring when I was looking for a job, so I took it."

Artemis walked over. "Well, hey Dickie. Didn't expect to see you here." "I'm at work." "I'm surprised you're not doing something else." "I don't strip, if that's what you're asking. I think some of the others are glad." "Why?" M'gann asked. "I would steal the show. I have that affect." Dick smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Yo, Dick, boss is coming soon." One of the bodyguards came over. "Thanks, Tom." "Friend?" "He's one of the bodyguards. They're pretty protective of the staff, especially when the boss comes around." "How come?" "People have a tendency to go a little crazy when he's around, and have tried to attack us before. Tom usually hangs around the bar, since drunk people can be a problem. We talk on slow nights." "That's a thing here?" "Like you wouldn't believe. So, can I get you anything?"

"Well, it'll wear off quickly on me, so surprise me." "Sure thing." Dick turned around, reaching for a bottle. "Well, I guess I know now." "Yep. But don't tell anyone. If news gets out, people will go crazy." "Does he not go by his name?" "Nah. Uses West instead of you know what. Keeps the press down." "Interesting."

"Well, you've gotta do what it takes to have a little peace and quiet." Dick said, setting the drink in front of Wally. "You work here. If anyone was to try and kill someone, who would it be?" Artemis asked. "I don't know if anyone that would willingly kill, but I don't usually talk with the strippers. The bodyguards might, but that would only be if they were protecting someone from an angry client. None of the bartenders could do it, unless they poisoned the victims."

"There wasn't any poison in their systems. Just stab wounds." "Bodyguards don't carry knives. Neither do the strippers, and all the knives have to stay back here. They do a count every night, and there's trackers in each hilt." "So the workers are eliminated." "Pretty much. Someone could've snuck a knife in, but it's difficult. Bags are checked for dangerous items before we can come in."

Dick looked behind Wally, then looked at him. "My boss is here. I'd better get back to work. Hope you guys find something." "Try not to get killed." "I'll do my best." Dick went somewhere else, and Wally sighed. "What's up with you?" "He's just so beautiful." "Get a room."


	113. Sis snapped

Dick was about to scream. This whole month had been nothing but stress, and now Wally was going out of town. Dick didn't want him to go. Things were only going to get worse if he left. Even if he could go with Wally, he knew he had to deal with the team. He didn't want to deal with their drama anymore.

Dick hugged Wally one last time, holding him close. "Do you have to go?" "I'm sorry, Dickie. My boss is sending me. I'll come back as quickly as I can, okay? It's just a few days." "A few days of stress." "I'm call you every night. I promise." Wally kissed Dick's cheek, cupping his face.

"How am I supposed to deal with the team when you're gone?" "If you want to, you could knock some sense into them. Separate them, or lock them in a room together. You'll figure something out." "You've always been there, though." "Trust me, you'll be fine. I'll call you as soon as I'm at the hotel."

"Promise to call when you're coming back?" "Of course. If there's a problem, tell me about it. Don't be scared to tell me something." "I will. Come back quickly." "I'll be back in a flash." Wally smiled, kissing Dick again. It would be a while before he could do that again.

Dick sadly pulled his suit on, mentally preparing himself to deal with the team's bull. Maybe he could sneak a nap in somewhere. Hide in the vents so they couldn't find him. Anything to get some peace and quiet. At least when Wally was there it was better. Wally could calm him down.

The second Dick stepped into the Mountain, he could hear fighting. La'gaan and Bart were fighting again, probably over something stupid. "What is going on?" Dick snapped, arms crossed. Both froze, but Dick wasn't playing anymore. "I asked a question. One of you should be able to answer it."

"So, I may have accidentally eaten La'gaan's snacks?" Bart chuckled nervously. "That sounded more like a question to me. You don't answer a question with a question. Try again." "I accidentally ate La'gaan's snacks." "Better. Instead of fighting over them, just replace them." "I'm broke!" "What do you think the speedster reserve is for? Use that. Just stop fighting."

Dick walked past them, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the younger two. He just wanted to get through training today before going home. Maybe Wally would call and interrupt them, so he could leave for a little bit. He didn't feel up to taking care of them right now.

"They actually shut up?" Artemis asked, watching as the acrobat sat on the couch. "I made them tell me what was going on, and told them to fix it." Dick sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Wally gone?" "Business meeting. This is going to be a long day." "You'll be alright." "You say that now, but you'll be panicking when I've pinned a twelve year old to the ground." "They need to get used to it anyway."

Dick's phone started ringing, and he wanted to cry from relief. Maybe he knew it was a bit dramatic, but it got him away from a team that had done nothing but argue the past week. He answered the call, stepping into a hallway.

"Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Wally asked. "You know how it is that first day. Everything's jumbled." "I know that, but what's the main feeling?" "Extreme annoyance. Sadness. I miss you already." "I know, Dickie. I'm just waiting for my boss. One everyone gets here and we've discussed everything, I'm coming home." "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this without you. All they've done is fight lately, and you're the only one who's able to help me calm down." "I know. If you need to back out, send me a text and I'll call you. Give you a few minutes to talk to me, calm down a little. Does that sound good?" "It sounds great."

"Any arguments yet?" "The second I walk into the Mountain. I think La'gaan had brought snacks, but forgot to tell Bart they were personal. Bart ate them, and La'gaan was yelling at him. You've barely been gone, and it already feels like today's going to be impossible." "You're going to be okay. I promise." "I don't know if I am this time, Walls. Something feels wrong. I don't know what it is, or why I'm feeling this way, but I am. Even on first days, it's never felt this bad. What do I do?" "If you have to, tell Kaldur you're not feeling well and go home. I don't want you getting sick." "I will."

"Does anything hurt? Before you go sparring." Wally asked. "Nothing hurts. Maybe a small headache, but that might just be from all the stress recently." Dick slid down the wall, closing his eyes as he listened to Wally. "If the stress gets too bad, take a break and chill. Trust me, you'll feel better." "I know. But I can't leave the team. As much as they respect Kaldur, they seem to hate each other more." "They're stressed too."

"Maybe we just need a break. A day without fighting." "I don't know about that. Some of them get relief from fighting." "I'll give them a day off. It'll help all of us." "If you're sure. It'll probably do good." "Even if it's just one person, a day off will help someone. It's worth a shot." "Tell me about it tonight?" "I will. See you later, babe." "See you later."

Dick slipped his phone back into his belt, leaning his head against the wall. The team just needed a day to calm down. Plus, he was clearly in no shape to lead them. He was a mess without Wally. This whole business trip was a bad idea. Yeah, Wally didn't really have a choice, but Dick should've gone with him. He should've taken some time off and hung out with Wally.

"Wing? You down here?" Artemis asked, turning the corner. "Yeah." Dick sighed, opening his eyes. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. I think I'm going to give the team a day off. Everyone's really stressed, and I'm not feeling the greatest." "I'll tell Kaldur, if you want." "I should be the one giving the announcement. If I can't do that, what kind of a leader am I?" "One who admits he's in no condition to lead."

Dick chuckled. "You and I both know that's not me." "It should be. Besides, you are looking a little pale." "I don't know what it is. I can't have gotten sick within the span of three hours, can I?" "Not likely, but it's possible. You've been really stressed recently, so I wouldn't be surprised if adding more to it didn't help."

"Help me up." Dick sighed, holding his hand out. She grabbed it, pulling him to his feet. "Thanks, Artie." "Are you sure you want to do this? No one will judge if you're not there." "I am. Once it's over, I'm going to go home and sleep a little. Maybe that'll help." "Maybe. Just be careful."

"What am I going to do?" "Something dumb what will require us to rescue you on our day off." "Har har." "C'mon, let's go tell the team before you pass out or something." Artemis prompted him forward, smiling at him.

Dick waited while the team gathered in the mission room, noticing more glares at each other than normal. Some stood closer together, some farther apart. Most looked absolutely exhausted. Dick understood what they were going through.

"Everyone here?" He asked, surveying the room. When he saw no one missing, he proceeded. "This past week has been stressful. You're all exhausted, and at each other's throats. You get a day off. Those of you that wish to rest can rest. Those of you that want to punch something, the gym will be open with punching bags. If you want to spar, and both of you have to agree, then you can spar. But get some rest, relax a little. Dismissed."

The team dispersed, many heading to their rooms. Dick headed towards the Zeta beams, his eyes fluttering closed at the idea of curling up in his bed. He could wait. Maybe he'd take a warm shower before. That sounded nice.

Dick closed the apartment window behind him, slipping his mask and shoes off. He let them sit on the bed, peeling his shirt off. He didn't feel much better, but it helped something. He grabbed a towel and put it in the bathroom, unbuckling his belt and setting his phone on the counter.

Dick sighed as he stepped into the warm spray of water. Wait, he'd turned on the water? His pants were in a heap on the bathroom floor, and he shrugged. As long as they were out of sight, he was safe. Maybe blanks in his memory weren't okay, but that could be taken care of.

Dick felt lightheaded, and groaned as he leaned against the wall. Maybe he needed to sit down. That sounded like a good idea. He slid down the wall, shivering against the cool tile. It didn't seem to help. If anything, he felt worse. "What's happening?" He mumbled, holding his head. Everything felt wrong.

The only thing that snapped him out of whatever was going on was his phone ringing. He shakily stood, drying his hand and grabbing the phone. "Hey, Dickie." Wally's voice said cheerfully. "Hey, Walls." Dick croaked. "Dickie? Are you alright?" "I think something's wrong." "Talk to me, Dick. What's going on?" Dick put Wally on speaker, setting the phone on the floor.

"I was in the shower when I got really lightheaded. I sat down, thinking it might help, but it didn't. It just got worse. I don't think I can stand." "Alright, keep talking. I'm going to run over quickly." "What about your meeting?" "It's late at night here. I can run over and take care of you. Is Maximus there?" "He's outside the door, I think. I can hear him pawing at it." "Okay. Focus on that sound. Tell me if it gets worse."

Dick tried to focus on that sound, he really did, but it was too much. He felt horrible, and everything in his body screamed at him to go to sleep. The last thing he saw was the door opening before blacking out.

He could vaguely remember the sound of paramedics and a siren. He didn't remember much, besides someone holding his hand. It didn't feel like Wally's, though. It was bigger, and rougher. It was still familiar, and that helped more than he thought.

Dick woke up with a groan, cracking his eyes open. His whole body hurt, and it looked like the room was trying to do flips in front of his eyes. What happened? Had he really ended up in the hospital again?

Dick turned his head, wincing at the stiffness. Wally was sleeping, holding his hand. The window revealed the darkness that only came with night, and he sighed. How long had he been out? Had a little stress really caused this? There was no way that happened.

Dick turned his head again, looking to his left. Bruce was outside the door, talking to a nurse. He didn't seem to notice the now awake avian. Dick didn't know if he should be relieved it disappointed. He wouldn't get any questions yet, but he did feel a little ignored. Of course, Bruce was talking to someone, but Dick often wished he could get just a little more attention from his dad.

Dick watched as Bruce walked away with the nurse and sighed. He turned back to Wally, gently squeezing his hand. "Walls." He croaked, trying to wake the speedster. He probably shouldn't be talking, but he had to tell someone. Wally's eyes snapped open, and he looked up at Dick's face. Dick smiled. "Miss me?"

Wally pulled Dick into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." "How long was I out?" "You've been out for a week! Why didn't you tell someone you felt that bad?" "I didn't feel that bad until I got into the shower. It just sort of hit me."

Dick shivered, pulling the blanket closer. "Are you cold?" Wally asked, cupping his face. "A little. Does the doctor know what happened?" "Your mind was under so much stress that once it got a break, it decided you needed to shut down for a little bit. Does anything hurt?" "My whole body. Is there any water in here?" "Yeah."

Dick returned to the apartment three days later, being supported by Wally. Bruce was going to stay with them for a day, just to make sure Dick didn't need to go back to the hospital. Dick didn't feel much better, but he was glad they were there. He liked having family with him.

Tim visited later that day. Dick had been asleep, and Tim had panicked. Wally had to calm Tim down, promising that he was alright. Tim stayed by Dick the rest of the day, never letting go of his hand. When Dick was awake, Tim snuggled into his side. It was nice to have his brother close as well.

Dick tried to stand up on the fourth day. Key word tried. He hadn't been able to stand for more than five seconds, and had been unable to take a step. He was still too weak to do much, and he hated it. He hated being weak with a burning passion.

"Hungry?" Wally asked one night, carrying a plate with a sandwich. "Not really." "Is something wrong? Do you feel sick again?" "No, it's nothing like that. I'm just tired, Wally. I'm tired of doing nothing. I'm tired of being stuck on this couch all because I shut down." "You couldn't control that, Dickie. You aren't making the choice to not get up, you can't get up. You're still healing. You just need a little time."

"I'm tired of waiting, Wally. I wish this had never happened." Wally cupped Dick's face, gently bringing it to face his. "I know you hate it, Dickie. I do too. But it's happened, and we've got to do whatever it takes to make you better. I'm not leaving your side until we both know you're alright. I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally." Wally pulled Dick close, kissing him. Dick kissed back, wrapping his arm around Wally's neck.

Dick eventually started walking again. He was very unstable, and he always had Wally with him. Every time he fell he got up again, even when Wally said he should probably rest. He was sick and tired of resting. He needed to get better, not lay around all day.

It took a few weeks, but Dick was finally allowed back on patrol. Wally could see how happy Dick was to be out of their apartment, and honestly couldn't blame him. Wally would be going insane too. Besides, as long as Dick was alright, he couldn't say anything. He just wished Dick would stop jumping off of buildings every five minutes. He'd told Dick that once, and all he'd gotten was a cackle.


	114. Rewrite the stars

Wally and Dick had been fighting lately. No one really knew why. Many doubted the friends themselves knew. Things had just been tense between them, like during the Invasion. It seemed like there was a new fight every day. Many were surprised Dick hadn't slammed Wally into the ground.

Now they were being forced to work together. Something was going on at Haley's circus, and Dick wanted to fix it. Of course Wally just had to come along instead of staying away like he had last time. To make matters worse, they were sharing a compartment.

It was after a performance that Wally went to find Dick. He was in the big top, checking ropes and making sure his equipment was perfect. "What do you want?" Dick snapped, tightening the rope around a large pole. "I came to find you." "What now? Did I leave a piece of glitter somewhere?"

Dick moved to the next pole, untying the rope. "No, not that. Dick, I'm sorry about recently." "You're sorry? You weren't sorry the other day when you called me a selfish jerk who cared about nobody. You weren't sorry when you talked about my parents." "Dick, I never should've said those things." "Then why did you? Why bother me at all if all you're going to do is say it was fake?"

Wally grabbed the rope, pulling Dick back towards him. "I'm trying to tell you I love you." "Sure haven't acted like it." Dick tried to walk away, but Wally grabbed his arm. "I was confused, Dick. I didn't know what was going on. I thought I had ruined our friendship because of the way I felt. Please, just listen to me."

"Why should I? Have you listen to me at all recently? Do you pay attention to anything besides the parts you want? Have you not noticed me the last eight years? I thought I hadn't been obvious enough. I thought I'd lost you to Artemis. But now you come back, just when I think I've gotten over you, and you start spouting stuff like that? What am I supposed to listen to? Am I supposed to get my hopes up again? You keep doing this to me, Wally. Every single time. There's a reason I stopped listening."

"Dick, I'm sorry. I didn't know." "I guess I really wasn't obvious enough, huh?" Dick pulled on the rope, letting the sandbag on the other end pull him up into the air. He grabbed one of the large hoops the contortionist used, sitting in it. Thanks to the lights, Wally had trouble seeing them.

"Dick, I was the dumb one. I was too caught up in someone that wasn't right for me." "How do you know I'm right?" "Because I just know." "Like you knew that Artemis was right for you? Like you knew that M'gann was going to date you? You've been wrong before. Why is this time any different?" "Because I know more now. M'gann was the fantasy of a fifteen year old. Artemis was someone who I never felt safe to be myself around. I've never had those problems with you, Dick." "No. You just thought you hated me."

Wally waited until the hoop came back down to walk up to Dick again. "I never hated you, Dick. There was a feeling in my chest, like nothing I've ever felt before. It only happened when I came around you. I was scared of what it was." "And you took it out on me." "I never meant to hurt you." "Didn't seem that way."

Wally cupped Dick's face. "Then let me make it up to you." "One free punch?" "One free punch. Take a shot, I deserve it. Break a bone or two." Wally held his arms out, inviting Dick to hit him. "I won't break any bones. But I will give you a bruise." Dick said, cracking his knuckles.

Wally grunted as Dick fist came in contact with his chin. He flopped to the ground, groaning. "Yep. Really deserved that one." Dick chuckled, offering him a hand. "Get up here, loser." "Your loser." "Yeah, yeah. Just never do that to me again." "Promise. Hug?" Dick rolled his eyes, but pulled the speedster into a hug.

"So, does this make us boyfriends?" "Oh my…just shut up and enjoy the moment before I punch you again." "I love you, Dickie. I really do." "I love you too, Wally. No more chasing after girls." "Wouldn't even think about it."


	115. Wally's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your smut warning.

Wally West's birthday wasn't well known. Sure, he was Dick Grayson's husband, but that was pretty much all. Nobody was really interested in him, they were interested in his husband. In Dick's opinion, they were stupid.

Wally had a small party. Family and friends surrounded them in the watchtower, laughing and talking. Dick had been with Wally the entire time, trying to make up for the time they missed on his birthday. Wally was pretty happy, so it was working. Why wouldn't he be happy? He had all he wanted here.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Wally asked, whispering in Dick's ear. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" "Hmm? No! I just need a break." "Oh. Ok. Let me tell Kaldur." Wally nodded, following Dick. Even if it was just his family, Wally could get…what's the word Dick used? Haphephobic! He didn't know why, but he usually needed some time without touching anyone.

Dick led Wally to his room, gently holding his hand. Wally slid into his room, sitting on the bed with a sigh. "Better?" "Yeah. Thanks, Dickie." Dick smiled, sitting next to Wally on the bed. He refrained from touching Wally's hand, knowing he needed time to calm down.

After a few minutes, Wally sighed again. "Can I hold your hand?" Dick asked. "Yeah. I'm feeling better." "What happened?" "Large crowd, tiny speedster. Too many people." "We can go home if you want." "I'll stay a few more minutes. You can stay afterwards." "I want to make sure you're alright. Wherever you go, I go."

Wally smiled. "What would I do without you?" "Go crazy. C'mon, let's go back before people get suspicious." "What do you think they think we're doing." "One word, three letters, starts with s and ends with x." "Of course." "Yeah. Oh well. Too bad they're just rumors." Dick smirked, walking out of the room after that.

Wally followed, noticing Dick give him the look. He had something planned, and Wally knew it. Dick never got that look unless he had at least seven different plans, and all of them were pranks on somebody. Was Wally about to get pranked?

When the couple left the phone booth, Dick practically dragged Wally back to the apartment. "What's the big rush?" "I've still got to give you my present." Dick smirked, pushing Wally into the apartment. Wally felt himself blush at that. Did Dick mean…?

Dick pulled Wally to the bed, connecting their lips once the speedster hit the sheets. Dick straddled the older, cupping his face. "Happy birthday, Wally. Just sit back and let me take care of everything." Dick whispered, nibbling on Wally's earlobe. Wally shivered, putting his hands on Dick's waist.

Dick pulled Wally's shirt off, moving his kisses to the ginger's neck. Wally moaned as the soft kisses turned into gentle love bites, tightening his grip. "Dick, as much as I love them, please do something besides bite my neck." "Aw, is the birthday boy feeling impatient?" Dick teased, carefully biting down on Wally's sweet spot.

"Very." Wally moaned, sliding his hands under Dick's shirt. Dick slapped them away, pinning them to the bed. "Well, you'll have to be a little patient. You can touch, but don't try to speed this up." Dick purred, littering Wally's collarbones with hickeys.

Wally whimpered, but found soft lips on his again. He closed his eyes, opening his lips when he felt Dick's tongue prod at them. They fought for dominance, even though Wally knew Dick was going to win. They didn't do it often, but when Dick was in the mood, he took over. It usually happened when Wally was in a bad mood, or something special happened.

When they finally pulled back for air, Dick leaned in again. "You can take my shirt off." Wally nodded, slowly pulling Dick's shirt off. With every inch of toned muscle and tan skin revealed, the more Wally's desire increased. He itched to mark up that skin, but he wanted to let Dick do whatever he needed.

Dick moved his hands to Wally's waistband, slipping then down past his hips. "Can I…can I kiss your neck?" Wally panted. Dick always knew how to drive him crazy. "Go ahead." Dick nodded, tilting his head to the side.

While Wally went to work on Dick's neck, Dick was going back to some of the hickeys he'd made earlier. It was one of the only things Wally regretted about his superspeed. He couldn't show everyone what a good job Dick did of making him a quivering, whimpering mess.

"Mind getting us out of these?" Dick asked Wally, smiling when Wally was quick to do so. As much as he loved falling apart at Wally's touch, it was kind of nice to see Wally fall apart too. When it was just them, and the bedroom was dark, and things started getting heated, that was one of Dick's favorite times.

"Hold out your hand." Wally did so, and Dick poured lube in it. Wally spread it around on his fingers before bringing them to Dick's hole. He shivered as one wiggled in, holding onto Wally's neck tightly. "Are you okay? Do I need to stop?" Wally asked. "No, I'm okay. Keep going." Dick said shakily. Wally pressed kisses to his face, trying to distract him from the burn.

Wally eventually slid the second finger in, scissoring the two. Dick grimaced, his blunt nails digging into Wally's back. As fun as it was getting all the attention, getting almost nothing then being touched in one of his most sensitive places was nice too.

Wally finally slid the third finger in, pumping them in and out. "Stop." Dick told him, putting a little command in his voice. "Did I do something?" "No, I was about to come." Dick huffed, groaning as Wally's fingers slipped out.

Dick grabbed the lube again, slicking Wally's cock up. Wally groaned, digging his head into Dick's shoulder. "Feel good?" Dick asked quietly, smiling as Wally nodded. He still had the touch. "You're about to feel even better."

Dick sunk down on Wally, moaning at the feeling of being absolutely full. Wally dug into Dick's shoulder again, feeling kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulders. "Need a minute?" Wally nodded. Dick rubbed Wally's back, slowly growing accustomed to the stretch.

Wally eventually sighed. "I'm good." "Are you sure? I don't want to move if you're not ready." Dick cupped his face. "I'm sure. As long as you're ready, I'm okay." Dick nodded, connecting their lips again. Wally moaned into the kiss and Dick started moving, rocking his hips at first. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, holding onto him tightly.

"Dick." Wally called out, panting through his moans as Dick started bouncing on him. "Feeling good?" Dick asked again, moving his lips to Wally's sweet spot. Already the mark he'd made was gone. "Very." Wally gasped, hands shaking against Dick's back. Tears were in his eyes from how good it was.

"Dick, I-I'm close." "Me too, Walls." Dick panted. Wally was angled just right so he scraped Dick's prostate on every thrust. Wally held onto Dick tightly, the knot in his stomach tightening. "I love you." Wally whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. "I love you too, Wally." Dick whispered back, right on the edge.

They came at the same time. Wally had practically passed out, riding his high. Dick held himself up on shaky arms, looking down at Wally. The speedster was shaking, and he was actually sweating. "Wally? You okay, baby?" Dick asked, putting the back of his hand on Wally's forehead. Wally nodded. "Just tired. That was amazing."

Dick smiled, leaning down to kiss Wally's forehead. "I'm going to grab some stuff to clean us up with. Stay here." Wally whimpered when he couldn't feel Dick nearby, too tired to piece together what Dick had told him. Something about stuff. That was all he remembered.

"I'm back, Wally." Dick said softly, proceeding to clean Wally up. Wally sighed as the damp washcloth crossed his skin, cracking his eyes. Dick was sitting beside him, smiling down at the redhead. "There he is. How do you feel?" "Like I hit cloud nine." "So I did good then?" "You did better than good. But I could use a nap." "Just give me a few more minutes, and we'll go to sleep." "Kay."

Once getting the both of them clean and in boxers, Dick changed the sheets and picked up their clothes. Sure, he felt a little weak in the knees, but Wally was exhausted. He could do that much for the speedster, especially when he couldn't do it.

Once Dick slipped in next to Wally, they curled up. Wally was laying on Dick's chest, holding his hand. "Happy birthday, Wally. I love you." "Love you too, Dickie. We've got to do that again." "As much as I love riding you, I do kind of miss being underneath you." "You won't have to powerbottom the next time, kay?" "Works with me. Now go to sleep." "Night."


	116. Loopy Dick Grayson, anyone?

After a week in the hospital, Dick was released. Bruce helped Wally get Dick back to the apartment, leading him forward. Dick had been put on this new drug that made him very loopy. He'd already tried to count all the freckles on Wally's face and neck, insisting he had to know. Wally had simply let him, surprised Dick could see straight enough to count properly.

Jason thought it was funny at first. Dick just kept spouting things, and Jason honestly doubted he knew half of what he was saying. He'd been laying on the couch with his head in Wally's lap when he started. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time Jason got stuck in the cave?" Dick giggled, thinking about it. Jason paled.

"I was doing the obstacle course, and Jason thought he could do the same stuff as me. He ended up failing in thirty seconds. He was caught in a net, but his hands were caught just right, so he couldn't get them out. He didn't ask for help, and was stuck until patrol." Dick giggled again, snuggling into Wally's thigh.

"Dick! You said you wouldn't talk about that." "There was another time, after that, when I found Jason in his room. He was sobbing into a pillow, crying about how he couldn't pet a dog. Found out the was drunk two days later." "Alright, Dickie. I think Jason's embarrassed enough." "But I got more stories!" "What about Damian? Anything about him?" Wally asked, knowing Damian was with the Titans.

"Damian was washing Alfred the cat when he fell, straight into the tub. He told me not to tell anyone, but he's not here, so I guess is okay." Dick giggled once again. Wally could listen to that sound forever. It was just so cute. He would probably faint if he kept listening to it.

"Anything else?" "He tried my coffee once and thought he'd been poisoned because he claimed there was too much sugar." "Sounds like him." "Tim, you put monster in your coffee. You can't be talking." Dick mumbled. "No wonder you stay up for days!" "I'm a busy guy."

"What else does Tim do?" "Jason, don't you dare." "I'm just curious." "Tim was laying down and I thought he was resting, but it turns out he'd taped a case file onto the ceiling and had been staring at it. I took it down and made him go to sleep." "Dick." Tim groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

"Hey, Jason, what's the second amendment?" "What is it, Dickie?" Jason wanted to know what Dick had to say. "The right to bear arms." Dick flexed an arm, making himself laugh. Wally started laughing, trying to cover his mouth. Dick's sense of humor ranged from dad jokes to dark humor, but Wally loved every joke.

Bruce simply sighed. "Why don't you like my joke? Do you not like these guns?" Tim leaned on the kitchen counter, turning red from suppressed laughs. "I think it's time you went to sleep." "But I feel fine." "Bed." "Looks like Bruce is amused." "How long until you send that video to me?" "Sending it now." "That video does not leave this family. No social media, no friends see it. That's private." Bruce instructed, helping Wally lead Dick to the bedroom. "Fun sucker." "Guess he really is a vampire, huh?"


	117. I still need you

Dick had been gone for a year. No one knew where he was, they just knew he was out there. He'd simply disappeared, everything he owned at the apartment. All his trackers were off, and nobody had any idea where he could be.

Most people had given up hope. If the son of a billionaire had been gone for a year, he was most likely dead. No one kept a person for ransom that long. He was probably in a better place now. Wally refused to accept that.

Wally knew Dick was alive. It was a feeling in his gut, something he just knew. He wasn't going to stop looking until either Dick was returned, or he had a body to bury. He was going to get his husband back. Their kids needed him.

Bruce was about to give up when a video was sent to him. He and Wally had been in the cave when his phone vibrated, alerting him to a new message. What caught his attention was the unknown number. "Do you think?" Wally asked, rubbing his wrist. "I do."

Bruce clicked on the video. A dark room came into view, the only sight a bloody body tied to a chair. Wally's breath caught in his throat as he recognized Dick's hair. It was greasy and matted, but only Dick had hair that black. Bruce's hand steadied Wally, sitting him in the Batcomputer chair.

"Hello, Mister Wayne. I believe you're missing something. Something you'd be willing to pay to get back." A distorted voice told them. Someone walked over to the limp body, grabbing the hair and pulling the head up. Dick's pained face came into view, bloodied and bruised. His eyes were clenched shut, and one looked swollen.

"I want five million dollars at the docks tonight. You and his husband, alone. No cops, no heroes, or I will put a bullet in his head. Midnight, Mister Wayne. This is your only chance." The video ended, frozen on Dick's face. The eye that wasn't swollen was cracked, revealing a blue that Wally hadn't seen in forever.

"What do we do?" Wally gulped. "We pay the ransom. Dick is more important than the money, and he's been gone long enough." "Do you think he'll be alright?" "Only if we get him home." Wally anxiously followed Bruce, unable to get Dick's face out of his head. He'd been tortured while he was gone. Even if it was just one session, it had happened, and Wally hadn't been there to stop it.

That night, Wally hugged his kids. "I'm going to be going somewhere tonight. Be good for the others, okay?" "Where are you going?" Adam asked. "It's a surprise. If you're good, I'll give it to you in a few days." John hugged Wally again, leaning close. "Is it Tati?" He whispered. "Yes. But don't tell them." Wally whispered back.

John nodded. He knew Tati hadn't left them. Even though kids at school kept insisting he'd left for a new family, John knew he hadn't. Tati loved them too much. Adam didn't know about what the older kids said, and Gracie had promised not to tell him.

Wally and Bruce went to the docks, Bruce carrying a briefcase. It was a cold night, but Wally barely felt the chill. All he could think about was getting Dick back. After a year of not having his husband, he was getting him back.

A man stepped out from behind the crates, his face covered. "You got the money?" He asked, his voice still distorted. "I want to see him first." He reached for something and pulled it closer. "Satisfied?" He had Dick by the hair, holding it tightly. Wally wanted nothing more than to get him away from Dick, and take Dick home.

Dick's arms were bound behind his back. His body was covered in blood, most of it dried on his tattered clothes. Bruises and cuts covered his body, and his hair fell over his eyes. It was worse than any torture session Wally had seen Dick go through.

"Slide it over." Bruce set the case on the ground, kicking it over. The person smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you." They grabbed the case and ran off, leaving Dick behind. Wally sped over to Dick, untying the restraints. A horrible stench lingered, and Wally wondered if any of his wounds were infected.

"Dick? Can you hear me?" Bruce asked, gently cupping Dick's face. "Bruce?" Dick rasped, opening one eye. "It's me, Dickie. We're going to get you to help." "I just want a shower." "How long has it been?" "However long I've been gone. He didn't let me." Wally and Bruce locked eyes. There was definitely an infection somewhere.

Wally picked him up. He was so much lighter than Wally remembered him being. Dick hissed in pain, hiding his face on Wally's neck. Wally's anger flared up again, and he swore he saw red lining the edges of his vision. "Take him to the Manor. Alfred can take care of him until Leslie gets there." Bruce instructed. "What are you going to do?" "Suit up and follow him. I put a tracker in the briefcase, and I'll be able to find him."

Wally nodded, running off. Dick groaned, grabbing Wally's shirt with an iron grip. "I know, Dickie. We're going to get you help." "I missed you." Dick whispered. "I missed you too, Dickie." "I want to get this filth off of me." "We're going to get you cleaned up. Once you get a little better, I'll bring the kids to you. We'll be together again."

"Did you ever think I was dead?" Dick slurred. "Never. I knew you were out there." "Did you think I left?" "No." "You're telling the truth?" "Absolutely. I know you, Dick. I know you would never do that."

Wally brought Dick to the cave, carrying him to the showers. Cleaning all the blood and dirt off would help Alfred when he was stitching Dick up. Besides, Dick needed one anyway. It would make him feel better.

Wally carefully slid the shredded shirt off, wincing at the wounds. There were so many of them, and all of them were horrible. "Do they hurt?" "More then you can imagine." "The soap will sting." "I don't care. I don't want to be dirty anymore." "Did he…" "No. No, he didn't. I'm just tired of being covered in dirt, blood, and sweat."

Wally washed Dick's body, carefully dabbing around the injuries with a soapy rag. Dick leaned on Wally the whole time, unable to stand on his own. He'd been tied to a chair for half a year, and locked in a basement of some sort for the other. He'd escaped from the basement only to be captured again, which is probably why he was tied to the chair. Less mobility.

Alfred came to help at one point, carrying a towel and an extra pair of clothes. Luckily, most of the injuries seemed old, and had closed. There was one infection, but it was an open wound, which would make it easier to treat. Alfred clearly didn't like the length of Dick's hair, but didn't say anything about it. He knew the avian had no control of it.

After Dick's shower, Alfred brought him to the infirmary. Dick had his shirt in his hands, holding it like it was gold. Wally held Dick's hand as he had wound after wound treated. Despite the fact that he had no pain medicine, Dick looked like he felt better. He probably did feel better, now that he was clean.

After a few hours, Alfred stepped back. "I've done all I can. The only thing left to do is rest. It is good to see you again, Master Dick." "It's good to be back. I assume I'll be down here for a few days?" "To keep you supervised, yes. I shall give you a haircut tomorrow, to trim back that mane." "At least it's not the ponytail again." "Thank goodness for that."

Wally helped Dick into his shirt, kissing his nose. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally. Thank you for not giving up on me." "I'll always need you, Dick. I'm never giving up on you." Dick smiled wearily, leaning forward and kissing Wally. Wally smiled, cupping Dick's face. His Dickie was back in his arms.

When Dick pulled back, he yawned. "I think it's time for bed, mister." "It's been forever since I've slept laying down." "I think you'll sleep well. I'll grab a blanket." Wally walked to the closet in the infirmary, grabbing the softest blanket. Dick would love this.

Wally sat next to Dick, throwing the blanket over them. Dick sighed, pulling the blanket close. "Warm?" "Yes." Dick snuggled into Wally, getting the speedster to lay down with him. Wally kissed Dick's forehead, happy to have Dick back. "I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Wally."


	118. I still need you 2

Dick had been home for six days. He'd slept the first two days, snuggled into Wally's side. Alfred decided to wait to give him a haircut until he could sit up without swaying. He did, however, pull it out of Dick's face and clipped it with some of Barbara's supplies. If he tried hard enough, he could probably braid it.

Dick's stomach couldn't handle solid food. He'd only been fed once a week, and he'd never gotten anything good for him. It was all old, sometimes rotted. Dick never ate the rotted stuff. Alfred was starting with small portions, trying to get Dick back on his normal schedule.

Bruce, Wally, and Alfred decided it was time Dick reunited with his kids. It had been long enough, and Dick had been asking when he could see them again. They weren't allowed in the cave yet, but Dick could be brought upstairs. He'd been away from them long enough.

Wally carried Dick to the living room, holding him close. Ever since Dick had been brought back, he'd found it hard to even think of leaving him. Dick was too weak to be left alone, and he'd been gone for so long. He just couldn't be alone anymore.

Wally set Dick on the couch, kissing his forehead. Dick's hair had been trimmed to its usual length, which surprised Wally. He'd expected Alfred to cut more off. He was glad Alfred didn't.

"Wally, do they think…do they think I left them?" Dick whispered. "No. No, they don't. John got into a fight at school because some kid said you'd left for another family. Adam refuses to listen to them when they talked about it, and Gracie scared them out of talking about it. I found her a few times, listening to the message in her bear. If they though you left them, they wouldn't do that." Wally smiled, cupping Dick's cheek.

Dick heard little footsteps, and everything hit him. He was going to see his kids again. Three people he never stopped thinking of. Three people he never thought he'd see again. They were really here. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beating as fast as Wally's.

Tears came to Dick's eyes as they came into the room. They were right there. "Tati!" Adam shouted, running into Dick's arms. Dick curled around Adam, holding him close and sobbing. Gracie and John quickly joined, and Dick wrapped his arms around them. After a year, he was with them again. He never wanted this moment to end.

Dick eventually pulled back, looking at them with a smile. They seemed so much bigger than he remembered. His babies weren't little anymore. He wouldn't miss anything else with them. That was something he swore to himself.

"So, I hear you got into a fight." Dick looked at John. He blushed. "Well…" "I just have one question. Did you win?" John smiled. "Yeah!" "That's my boy. Who wants to watch a movie?" "You better not be watching a movie without me." Wally giggled, pulling all four into a hug. "Us? Watching a movie without you? Never!" Dick gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get the popcorn." "We'll pick the movie."

Dick sighed as Wally walked into the kitchen. "Got any silly string?" Gracie smiled, pulling a can out. "If he falls asleep during the movie, spray him. We're watching Frozen 2. That sound good?" They all nodded. Wally ended up covered in silly string by the end of the movie.


	119. He's not worth less than you

Damian had moved into the Manor recently, and Dick was on high alert. Damian had been raised to believe Nekos were lesser beings, which meant Dick had to keep him from finding out. He wore baggy hoodies, covering his ears and his tail. He wore contacts, which hid his slits. Dick kept his claws in, and didn't speak around him. There was no telling what Damian would do to him if he found out.

Dick usually hid in rafters, looking down at Damian. Damian scared him, and Dick knew why. Damian reminded Dick of Slade. The way he used a sword, the way he talked down to others, even the way he stood. Dick had gone into three panic attacks since Damian came, all because he thought Slade was back.

If he didn't have to go out, Dick would hide in his room. It was the one place Damian couldn't go, and the one place he wasn't scared to be himself. He would fluff his tail out again, since it got flattened from being in the sweatshirt. He could keep his contacts out, looking at the blue eyes Wally always said he loved.

Wally. It seemed like the Invasion was yesterday, when it had really been four months ago. Dick had snuck out of the Manor countless times, going to the Arctic to see Wally. He always knew where it was, since not many places smelled like electricity up there. Bruce always brought him back, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

Tim was always there for Dick. They considered themselves the Gay Anxiety Brothers, checking in on the other when they were acting strange. Tim was the one to get one of Wally's sweaters for Dick, which Dick loved. Dick had been the one to hold Tim when Conner had died, although the clone had come back. Tim was lucky. He got his boyfriend back.

Dick hadn't thought about trying to date again. Wally was the only one for him, and he knew it. No one compared to Wally in his heart. Even if it meant he'd die alone, he wasn't going to do that to Wally.

When did Dick plan on telling Damian? Never. He didn't want to risk anything. His anxiety was already skyrocketing, and he wasn't going to make it worse. Besides, Damian didn't need to know. He'd made it clear he hated Dick already.

Dick had been in the cave with Bruce one night, talking about a recent mission. Dick had a bad feeling, which was clear in his body language. He was antsy, and kept looking around. Someone was watching them, and Dick had a feeling he knew who it was. Tim was at the lab, analyzing a drug that had been found in recent kidnapping victims.

Damian was hiding in the cave, trying to sneak up on Dick. There was something he was hiding. It was under that hoodie he always wore. Damian was going to get answers, one way or another. Even if he had to shred that hoodie, he was going to know.

Damian leapt down, right above Dick. He should've landed in the older, but Dick rolled right before he could. How did he know? Damian had been silent. There should've been no way for Dick to know. Even Bruce looked surprised.

"What was that for?" Dick asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "You're hiding something. I want to know what." "It's none of your business!" "It is now." Damian leapt at Dick again, who dodged and landed on the stairs to the second floor. If he could get out of Damian's sight, he might be able to hide. At least he could calm down a little.

Damian launched himself at Dick once more, and watched as Dick flipped into the lab. Damian growled. Drake was in there, and would certainly hurt him for trying to attack Grayson. Besides, he was doing some sort of test. "I'm going to find it. Just wait."

Dick sighed once Damian stalked off, sitting in on one the chairs heavily. "Are you alright?" Tim asked. "Fine." "No, you're not. I've seen that expression before. It's Damian, isn't it?" "He tried to take my hoodie. He said he wanted to know what I was hiding. He almost found out, Tim." Dick was shaking as he pulled the hood down further.

Tim grabbed Dick's wrists. "Dick, you're going into a panic attack. Just breathe. Damian doesn't know. As long as I'm here, he won't know." Tim really wished Wally was still alive. Wally would be able to calm Dick down easily.

Bruce followed Damian to his room, shutting the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" "I was thinking that Grayson has something he's not telling us." "That doesn't mean you attack him. You were lucky Dick heard you, or you would've injured him." "I want to know what he's hiding." "What he's hiding, he's hiding for a good reason. He could get hurt if he tells people. Now leave him alone. Pull that again, and I will not hesitate to take Robin away."

Bruce stormed out of the room, heading back for the cave. Damian scoffed. Dick was a hero, he should be able to defend himself. So what if people found out? It wasn't like he would die if someone knew.

"How is a brat like you Dick's brother?" Damian turned around to see someone leaning against his wall. "Who are you?" "I'm Wally, Dick's dead boyfriend. And I'm not happy with the way you're treating him." "So what? You're dead." Wally waved his hand, and Damian's door closed. "I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything."

Wally grabbed Damian's arm. "If you ever send Dick into a panic attack again, you better pray I don't end you then and there. You stay away from him, before I make your life hell. I have the ability to do so, and I will not hesitate. Remember that." Wally disappeared, and Damian shivered. Well, that was weird.

Bruce went back to the cave, trying to find Dick. He had to make sure his eldest was alright. Dick's anxiety had only gotten worse when Damian came around, and it had been no good before. He needed to figure out a way to help Dick.

He went to the lab to see Dick in a panic attack, curled against the floor. Tim was trying to talk to him, to break him out of this attack. It didn't look like it was working. Bruce ran over, sitting next to Tim. "What happened?" "I tried to keep calm, but he went into this attack. I've been trying to break him out of it for three minutes." "Dammit. Dick, can you hear me?"

Dick gave no answer, only holding his head tighter. Tim gently grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his head. Bruce sat Dick up, pulling him into a hug. "He doesn't know, Dickie. He doesn't know. You're safe." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Dick's forehead.

Dick slowly calmed down, eventually falling asleep. "What do we do? Dick can't be around Damian. His anxiety gets too bad, and too dangerous." Tim asked nervously. "We'll figure something out. I need you to calm down, though. I love you both, but I don't need two panic attacks today." Tim nodded, rubbing his arms.

"I'm going to take him to bed, let him sleep some." "What about Damian?" "I'll lock the door, stay with Dick. Can you finish this by yourself?" Tim nodded. "Yeah. It'll be better for me anyway." Work calmed Tim down more than people realized. "Okay. If you need anything, call Jason or Alfred. Keep Damian as an emergency." Bruce instructed, gently gathering Dick in his arms.

Dick stirred as Bruce walked up the stairs, eyes cracking. "Hey, Dickie. How do you feel?" Bruce asked softly, rounding a corner. "Tired. Hungry." "We'll get you a snack, and you can sleep until dinner. Just relax. I've got you, Dickie."

Dick gasped as Bruce opened the door, hand covering his mouth. Someone had filled his room with candles, and the lights were turned off. A large chip bag laid on his nightstand, and the blankets were pulled back for him. "Who…how…" Dick couldn't seem to find the words. "I don't know." Bruce said, walking forward.

He set Dick on the bed, pulling the covers up. Dick grabbed the bag, looking at it sadly. "What is it?" "Wally used to get me these. He'd get them whenever I was in a bad mood, or when I had a panic attack. I haven't had them since…" He trailed off.

"These candles?" "Wally's favorite scent. When he needed a break, he'd light one. I always told myself I'd buy one, but I could never bring myself to do it." Dick was shaking again. "Are you alright?" "I miss him. I really miss him." Dick leaned against Bruce, curling up. He wished he had Wally again.

When Dick calmed down again, Bruce managed to get him to eat. Even if it was only a little, it was something. Dick could sleep until dinner, and then he'd be alright. Bruce would keep Damian away from Dick. He would make it work.

Dick didn't eat much that night. Whatever happened in his room earlier had shaken him up. It stole his appetite, and apparently his joy too. He was slumped over, practically swallowed by his hoodie. Well, Wally's hoodie. Dick hadn't let go of it ever since Tim got it for him.

Dick eventually left the table, going back to his room. He locked his door and sighed, sliding down to the floor. He pulled his hood down, leaning his head against the wood. It seemed like everywhere he looked was a reminder of Wally. Who would do this? No one besides him and Wally knew about these things.

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why did you leave me, Walls? Right when I needed you the most." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He just wanted his Wally back. If he had one wish, it would be to have Wally with him again.

Someone knocked on his door. "Dickie? Are you okay?" Tim's voice cut through. "I'm fine." "No you're not. Please let me in, Dick. Let me talk to you." "I just want to be alone right now." "I don't think that's the best idea right now." "Please, Tim. A lot has been going on, and I just need some time to sort through it all."

There was silence for a second, before Tim talked again. "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me. Promise to come to me if you think you're going into a panic attack?" "Promise." "Okay. I'll keep Damian away as best I can." "Thank you." "You're welcome."

Dick took a shaky breath, standing again. The candles stood in the same places as before, although they were no longer lit. Dick could still smell the familiar aroma, which made his heart hurt. Wally had loved that scent so much. Did his heaven smell like this? Wally was too good to have been put in hell.

Dick sat on the bed, grabbing one of the candles. The glass was surprisingly cool against his hand, and the only indication it had been used was the wick. Who had managed to sneak into his room, set this up, and sneak out right before Bruce and Dick entered the room?

Dick set the candle back down, looking around his room. At least he didn't have to buy one anymore. He had at least twenty of them now. Maybe he should thank whoever got them for him, if he ever found out who it was. They did something he couldn't do.

"Dick." A familiar voice whispered. Dick's eyes snapped open as he looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Wally?" Wally was here. Dick could smell the electricity, and he could hear walking. Wally had to be here somewhere.

A body materialized on the edge of his bed. "Hey, Dickie." Dick gasped, his ears flat against his head. "Wally?" He whispered, reaching his hand out. Wally grabbed it. "It's me." "How?" "Let's just say my soul wasn't happy, so I was sent here to fix it." "Fix what?" "The way Damian treats you. I'm not happy with it. You have to hide just to be safe!" "Damian was raised differently. He was raised to think like Slade. We only got him recently, and we haven't been able to do much work. He'll get better."

"The problem is he isn't trying. He tried to attack you earlier!" "He doesn't know I'm a Neko. All he knows is I'm hiding something, and he doesn't like secrets." "It's not his to know until someone tells him." "He's still learning. Bruce will get through to him, and I won't have to hide anymore. Besides, I like wearing your hoodies. They're soft, and large, like a hug from you." "It doesn't change the fact that he's doing it. If he knows it's wrong, he needs to stop." "I don't know what he does and doesn't know. He may not know everything he's doing is wrong."

"I've seen him, Dick. He knows what he's doing. I'm worried about what it's doing to you. Four panic attacks, just since he's moved in." "How did you know that?" "I've been keeping an eye on you, Dick. I don't want you to keep getting hurt. The next time he attacks you, I'm stepping in." "Doesn't that exhaust you?" "Not when it comes to you. As long as you're safe, I'm fine. It's the way the spirit world works."

"All the candles, and the chips earlier. That was you, wasn't it?" "I wanted to try to help. I didn't realize I'd made it worse." "You didn't make it worse. It's just…I've been without you for two months. Then, someone does something like you used to do, and it just hit home. It was like another reminder that you were gone." Dick sighed, grabbing one of his pillows and holding it to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Dickie. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it." "It's fine. I've been meaning to buy one of your candles for a while now." "Oh." "Yeah. Just…promise not to kill him." "Promise. Get some sleep, Dickie. I'll be back soon." "Where are you going?" "Spirit world. I have to do something."

Wally kissed Dick's forehead before disappearing again. Dick sighed, looking at the picture on his nightstand. It was him and Wally on the day of their wedding. Someone, probably Tim, had gotten a picture of them kissing and officially becoming husbands. It was Dick's favorite picture, and he had a copy of it on his phone.

Damian was in the cave training when something weird happened. The boys activated on their own, surrounding the boy. "What in the world?" Damian muttered, raising his sword. They attacked him, but not the way they normally did. This wasn't their fighting style.

Tim was standing to the side, snacking on popcorn as he watched Damian struggle. It was nice to see Damian have a hard time, especially after what he did to Dick. If anything, he deserved it. He decided to just sit back and enjoy the show.

Bruce walked down. "Training?" "I guess. They activated on their own. I thought I'd watch the show. Popcorn?" Tim held out the bag. Bruce took a few pieces, popping them into his mouth. "Thanks." "No problem. How's Dick?" "He was asleep when I checked on him." "Already? I can understand being tired with everything that happened, but he's asleep?" "Apparently."

Tim frowned. Dick usually never went to sleep before eight. Even when he had panic attacks, he tried to avoid a screwed up sleep schedule. Well, less screwed up than it already was. Tim swore sometimes Dick didn't know what time it was half the day.

Damian grunted as one of the bots hit him, knocking his sword away and sending him into the training pad. The computer was quick to announce the failure of the fourth Robin, and Tim couldn't help but smirk. He hoped Damian cracked a rib.

"I hope you remember that." The bot said, startling all of them. "What the hell?" "Not hell. I may not be able to kill you, but I can hurt you. Enjoy that bruise." The bot went limp, and Damian stared at it. "That was interesting." Tim shrugged, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Bruce frowned. That voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. It had been too garbled by the machine's distortion. He had to figure it out, before any other family members got hurt. Damian deserved what happened to him, but the others hadn't. He was especially worried that it would go after Dick.

The night was peaceful for Dick. He slept well, wrapped up in the blankets. He had no nightmares, which was a relief. He could sense Wally nearby at one point, which meant he was back. Dick was surrounded by a comforting warmth all night long.

The next morning, Dick trailed to the dining room, feeling like he was forgetting something. He couldn't think of what it was, though. It just didn't want to reveal itself. It probably was something little, like brushing his tail. Something he could do later.

Dick sat at the table, yawning. He could smell eggs, and his stomach growled. He probably did need to eat something. He didn't eat much yesterday. He did have to admit, he had a lot of things to process yesterday, so it made sense.

Bruce walked into the dining room, surprised at his eldest. "Dick." "Morning, Bruce." "Where's your hoodie?" Dick paled, looking down. That's what he'd forgotten. "I must've forgotten it. I need to get it." Dick moved to get up, but a voice made him freeze. "I've been living with a subhuman?"

"He is not a subhuman. He is your brother." Bruce snapped, standing in front of Dick. The acrobat felt frozen, caught in the glare of the youngest. Everything in him screamed to run, to get away and hide. It was too late to hide now. Damian knew.

"He is less than human. I don't see why I should treat him as a brother." Damian snapped back. "He is no less a human than you are. He was just born different." "Different is different. He cannot be human if he isn't fully human." "He is human, whether you like it or not. Just because he looks different doesn't mean he's not."

Do I need to intervene? Wally's voice whispered. "Only if he comes after me." Dick whispered back. Invisible hands grabbed his, and a kiss was placed on his cheek. You're not worth less than him, nor are you just subhuman. You are an amazing person, and I love you. I will always love you, Dickie, whether I'm dead or not. Don't ever listen to him."

Dick snuck out of the room, going to the cave. Wally materialized next to him in the elevator, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dick leaned against him, trying to keep calm. He couldn't risk a panic attack here. "Breathe, Dickie. In and out. You're safe. I won't let him touch you." Wally whispered softly.

Dick let Wally comfort him, waiting for the elevator to open. "Do you think he'll try to hurt me?" Dick asked. "I think if he tries, he'll be put into a world of hurt. I'm not letting anything happen to you." Wally said. "I love you, Wally." "I love you too, Dick. Don't worry about Damian. I'll never leave your side."


	120. Little mermaid

Wally had always been interested in the human world. His father always told him it was dangerous, but he didn't care. They had so many wonderful things, which he collected. He had an entire grotto full of thingamabobs, gadgets, and gizmos.

Wally's father had no idea about this. He would kill Wally if he ever found out. Wally had made Sebastian, the crab, promise to keep it a secret. It wasn't like Sebastian was going to tattle anyway, but he had to be sure.

Wally had noticed a commotion one night, and had gone to the surface to find out what it was. There was a human ship, and lots of bright flashes. He'd been awestruck, swimming closer to get a better look. Scuttle, the seagull, had spotted him.

"Heya, kiddo." "Scuttle, shush! Have you ever seen so many of them together?" Wally whispered, peering through one of the small holes. The humans were dancing around, and music rang through the air. Wally's breath was caught in his throat at how beautiful it all was.

One human caught his eye. He was playing a flute, dancing around with a dog. He was the most beautiful thing Wally had ever seen, even with all the things in his grotto. Wally wanted to meet this human, but knew he couldn't.

The humans started talking again. Wally watched as they congratulated the black haired human he loved so much, although he didn't seem fond of the statue. Wally saw the statue as a cold thing, although it did look a lot like the human.

Something happened. For some reason, the ship lit on fire. Wally watched as his black haired human saved others, worrying for his safety. The dog was barking, right before being thrown over. Wally didn't see his human, and decided to look for him.

Wally found him amongst the rubble, unconscious. He grabbed the human, swimming him to the closest shore. Humans needed land if he remembered correctly. They couldn't live in the water like he could. He really hated that, although he assumed that would make them less interesting. All except this human, of course.

Wally pulled his human up on the beach, brushing the hair out of this face. He'd lost his boots, and his clothes were torn up. "Isn't he just beautiful?" Wally asked Scuttle. "I dunno, kid. He looks funny." "I think he looks amazing." Wally smiled, leaning down. Maybe he wouldn't remember this, but Wally wanted to do it just once. He locked lips with his human, cupping his face.

Wally heard barking, and quickly retreated to the water. A voice called out for a Prince Richard, and am elderly man ran up. The same dog he saw last night ran up to Wally's human, barking loudly. Wally watched as another human ran over, sitting his human up and talking to him.

Wally swam around Atlantica in a daze, humming to himself. He was in love with his human, and he knew it. Sebastian and Flounder had found a statue of his human, and Wally loved it. If he couldn't have his human, he could have this statue.

Wally had been in his grotto one day when a voice made him freeze in fear. "What is all this?" "Dad!" Wally whipped around, hiding behind his statue. Wally's father was angry, and Wally knew it.

"I've told you, the human world is dangerous!" "They're not dangerous!" "You saved a human." "He was going to die!" "It doesn't matter! He's not of this world, and he is not our business." "Maybe if you got to know them, you'd see they're not as cold hearted as you!" Wally snapped, his anger taking over.

Rudolph sneered. "If that's how you feel, then you've been spending too much time with this junk." He powered his trident up, pointing it at Wally's treasures. "Dad!" Wally cried just as Rudolph fired the first shot.

Wally was helpless to watch as everything he'd collected was destroyed. His first thingamabob, his first gadget, everything was destroyed. Nothing was safe from the vengeance of Wally's father.

"Dad, stop!" Wally pleaded, swimming up to him. He watched in shock as his father pointed the trident he used to love at his statue. Wally was unable to do anything as his father destroyed the only thing he had to remind him of his human.

Wally's father left, and Wally couldn't be happier. He'd just destroyed everything Wally held dear. Why would he want to be anywhere near him? "Wally?" Flounder asked. "Go away. I want to be alone." Wally sobbed, surrounded by his broken treasures.

The two left Wally like he asked, worried for the young merman. Wally had just lost everything. It took him years to collect everything, and now he had nothing. All because his father couldn't see what Wally could. How were they even related?

"Poor merman. All alone, and with nothing left." A slithery voice whispered happily. "Go away." "If only someone could help him." "What about Ursula? She could help. Her spells have helped many." The other hissed. Wally looked up. "Who?"

"Why, Ursula! She's a sea witch who helps merfolk in need. But, you wanted to be alone. We'll leave you alone." "Wait! Take me to her." Wally demanded, swimming after them. "Right this way."

"Wally!" Flounder called, noticing he was following two eels. "Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, clinging onto Flounder's tail. "I'm going to see Ursula." Wally said, not looking at them. "But your father-" "My father can go to hell and rot! He's never understood me, and he never will. All I've ever been is a punching bag for him. If you really think he should know, you go tell him! You're good at that."

Wally pushed past them, still not looking at them. They'd been the ones to tell his father, he knew it. Sebastian had only watched, he hadn't even attempted to help Wally. He was just as much to blame as Rudolph.

Wally followed the eels to a large skeleton, swimming slowly through the tunnels. Ursula had a creepy place. Then again, he'd always thought of sea witches as a little crazy. That's what his father always told him. Then again, his father was a lying dirt bag who destroyed everything Wally loved.

"Hello?" Wally asked, swimming past the strange and ugly creatures. "Come in, darling, come in!" A smooth voice called to him. He swam in to see a large woman sitting at a vanity, applying makeup.

"Are you Ursula?" "That I am. You're the poor prince who desperately wants to go to the human world." "How can you help me?" "Well, the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." "Can you really do that?"

"Can I? I have. Helping poor unfortunate souls like yourself is my job. I'll make you a deal. If you can get old princey to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you will remain a human. If not, you belong to me. The price is your voice." "It's a deal."

Ursula did something with her cauldron, and the bubbles surrounded Wally. He watched in amazement as his tail split in two, the scales turning into soft skin. He suddenly remembered why humans never came underwater, and started swimming towards the surface.

He gasped for air as he broke the surface, heaving in gulps. Flounder helped him towards the shore, close to where he'd saved his human. The last thing he remembered was being draped across a rock before his eyes closed.

Wally woke to Scuttle rattling in his ear. The memories of the previous day came back to him, and he looked down. He had human legs, and something between them. He had no idea what it was. Oh well.

Scuttle found some fabric from…somewhere, and helped Wally wrap it around his waist. Wally thought it looked nothing like the clothes from the pictures, but Scuttle seemed confident. Wally was still too weak to walk much, so he sat against a rock on the sand.

Wally heard a barking sound again, and the dog was suddenly barreling at him. Wally scrambled onto the rock, watching as the dog ran around him. He didn't know what it seemed to be feeling, so he didn't know if it was dangerous.

"Max! Come back here!" Wally snapped his head around. That was his human. The one he saved from the sinking ship. His breath caught in his throat, his mind racing at what he would do. He couldn't talk.

"Max, down! Sorry about him, he gets excited easily. Are you alright?" Wally didn't know what to do. He looked so good, especially up close. Max ran over to Wally's human, running in front of him and barking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer to Wally. Wally finally came to his senses and nodded, looking down cautiously at Max. "He won't hurt you. What are you doing out here?" His human helped Wally off the rock, looking around.

Wally leaned into his human, letting himself be held up. "I don't see anyone else. Mind if I take you back to the castle? There's people there who can help." Wally shook his head. His human picked him up, and he just wanted to melt.

"Prince Richard, who is this?" One of the guards asked. "I found him on the beach. I think he was shipwrecked. He needs help, and we can give it to him." "Are you sure?" "I am. I know him. I don't know where, or how, but I do. He's safe." "If you're sure."

Dick carried the redhead thought the halls, holding him carefully. He knew this mysterious redhead, he just knew he did. It seemed like it might have happened in a dream, but he knew it didn't. Ever since the shipwreck, he'd been having dreams of kissing this boy, and he didn't know why. Not that he was complaining. Have you seen the boy he was carrying?

Dick brought the boy to the servants, asking them to bathe him and get him clothes. He waited outside the bathroom as they took care of him, and Dick realized he didn't know the other's name nor age. Then again, he didn't seem to be able to talk. He'd call him Sandy, since he found him on a beach.

Wally was practically in heaven. The water was so warm, and the strange bubbles seemed to be able to stay on top of the water without popping. Someone was helping him get all the sand off, and someone else was scrubbing the suds into his hair. He made sure they knew he was grateful at the end as best he could.

Dick stood by the window, pondering where he might have seen Sandy before. "Is something troubling you, Prince Richard?" Alfred asked. "It's Sandy. What I've nicknamed the boy. He seems so familiar, yet I can't place it. I see a million faces a day, and yet for some reason his is the one I remember." "Perhaps from the shipwreck?" "Maybe."

"Are you sure he's safe?" "Absolutely. I think…I'm not sure, but I think he might have been the one to save me." "How will you know? You said you heard an unfamiliar voice right as you woke up. He cannot talk." "I'll spend some time with him. See if I can get something." "Good luck, your highness."

Dick waited until Wally came out again, dressed in an outfit similar to his. "Feeling better?" Dick asked. Wally nodded. "I never got your name." Wally opened his mouth, but remembered that he couldn't talk. "How about we go to the library? There should be some pens and paper there, you can write it out." Dick led Wally to the library, keeping an arm around his waist.

Dick sat Wally in a chair sliding the paper in front of him. "Do you know how to write?" Wally nodded. He grabbed the pen, writing his name in the ink. Once he was done, he slid it to Dick. "Wally? That's a nice name." Wally pulled the paper back, scribbling something on it.

"What's my name? Well, people call me Richard, but I prefer Dick. Whichever you like. Can I ask a question?" Wally nodded. "I know you from somewhere. I'm not sure where, but I know I've seen you. And I keep having these dreams. Do you know where we met?" Did Wally know where they met, he said.

Wally nodded. "You do?" Dick lit up. Wally nodded again. "Where? Can you write it down?" Wally nodded once more. "Please do. If I can figure out where I know you from, I'll be able to help you." Wally smiled at Dick. He seemed genuinely interested.

Wally wrote down one simple sentence. I saved you. Dick's eyes widened, and he looked over at Wally. "You're serious?" Wally nodded, setting the pen down and grabbing Dick's hands. "But I heard a voice. You seem to be mute." Wally wrote on the paper again, shaking at the thought of telling Dick everything.

"It was stolen? How can I help you get it back?" Dick asked. Wally smiled, leaning forward. Dick didn't protest as Wally kissed him, cupping his face. Dick pulled Wally into his lap, closing his eyes. Wally's lips were so soft. He'd never felt the way he did around Wally before.

Wally pulled back. "Thank you." Dick smiled. "You have a beautiful voice." "You do too." "How did you save me?" "I wasn't always human. I lived under the water, as a merman. I was near your ship when it caught on fire. You were going to drown, but I pulled you to the shore. I made a deal with Ursula to become human. It was my voice for my legs. However, since I have my voice back, that means I'll stay human."

Dick's smile widened. "I'm glad. Kiss me again?" Wally chuckled, but complied. Kissing Dick was just as addicting as driving Sebastian insane, if not more. For the first time since his treasures were destroyed, he felt truly happy. This was his human, and he was here to stay.


	121. Auction

Dick didn't know how long he'd been in that cage. Time blended together, making an hour seem like three. Someone watched him through a camera, although he'd already broken several. He wasn't going to be something for them to stare at, whoever they were.

Dick had been here forever. He was brought food and water when he was asleep, although it was often days before he slept. He was too alert to sleep, especially when he might be the possession of a psychopath. He usually only slept when he was too dehydrated to do anything else.

Dick had surveyed the room his cage was in multiple times. There were other cages as well, filled with kids younger than him. He often heard them crying, and he wanted to help them. It hurt him to hear people in pain.

Wally had been panicking for three weeks. Dick had been taken by people one night, and there had been no sign of him since. Gotham PD was helping as much as they could, but they only had so many men. Whoever these people were, they were good.

Jim believed Dick was taken for ransom. He was searching for any leads, trying to find the eldest Wayne. Dick had always been a sweet kid, even when he and his dad were fighting. He just hoped they weren't hurting him.

Police were all over the city. If one of the men were out, they'd be caught easily. Wally had been able to describe the kidnappers to sketch artists, and they'd been identified. The Bats and Kid Flash were helping at night, searching through buildings in secret. So far, there was nothing.

Dick was pacing around his cage, hands shaking. It had been two days since he last had water, and his dry throat was killing him. His eyes kept slipping closed, although he snapped them open. He needed to remain alert.

Dick looked back at the camera, which he'd crushed about an hour ago. Or, he assumed it was an hour. Time was tricky. Something told him he was running out of time. People only kept billionaire's sons for so long. Eventually they were going to ransom him, or kill him. But why were there other kids there?

Dick heard a rusty door open. The children immediately went quiet, which sent a chill down his spine. The noise kept him from going insane. He watched as two men walked in, heading towards his cage.

One hit the bars, as if to scare him. He didn't move. If they were going to be bullies, he wasn't going to show them any emotion. He wasn't going to give them a reaction. He'd been kidnapped and trapped in a cage for weeks by now, and he wasn't going to give in.

One of them was carrying a new camera. That was the twelfth camera they'd brought in to replace the old ones, and he destroyed them every time. He thought they would've learned by now.

"Back up." "Make me." Dick snapped. The one not holding the camera pulled out a taser. "I said back up." "I said make me." God, he sounded like a bratty bottom. Wally would tease him about that if he knew.

The door to his cage opened, and the one holding the taser walked in. He tried to hit Dick, but Dick dodged. He grabbed the arm holding the taser and used the momentum to throw the kidnapper into the bars. He fell to the ground with a groan, and Dick grabbed the taser. "You've got two choices. Let me and the others go, or I knock you out and contact the GCPD. Your choice."

The conscious kidnapper ran, and Dick sighed. He flipped in front of him, tasing him in the stomach. He shuddered in Dick's arms, promptly collapsing. "I told you." Dick whispered, slinging him over his shoulder. After searching them for any keys or weapons, he closed the door to the cage and walked away, looking around him. There were dozens of children in here, none older than twelve.

Dick looked at what he had. A knife, a gun, keys, and a cellphone. Okay, he could work with this. He picked up the phone, dialing 911. His hands were still shaking, and he felt sick to his stomach. He needed water soon.

"911, what's your emergency?" "This is Dick Grayson. I don't know where I am, but I need help. A lot of other kids and I have been captured, and we need a rescue. Some of us are starved and dehydrated. I'm not sure how many kidnappers there are." "Okay, stay on the line. Police have been notified and are on their way. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm severely dehydrated, though, and I probably can't go far without help." Black dots were dancing around the edge of his vision. Dick sat on the ground, almost collapsing. He was definitely getting worse.

"How long has it been since you've had water?" "Two days, I think? Time's hard to track here." "Police should be arriving at your location soon." "Where are we?" "A warehouse in downtown Gotham. Can you hear anything?" Dick listened, hearing something faint. "Sirens, I think." He panted, leaning on shaking arms.

His arms gave out on him, causing him to collapse. "Sir? Sir, are you still there?" Dick couldn't answer. His throat was too dry, and his head was spinning. He just wanted to sleep, maybe get some water. Have Wally next to him as he healed.

A door burst open. Dick felt hands turn him into his back, and a familiar voice started talking. Dick managed to crack his eyes open long enough to see Jim Gordon kneeling next to him, pulling out his flask.

The next few minutes were strange. One minute he was on the floor, the next he was being carried by Jim. "The…kids." He gasped out. "They're safe, kiddo. You need to go to the hospital." "Who…" "A child auction. They figured you would be a good investment. They were wrong. Keep talking to me. What happened?"

Dick blacked out. He woke again in the back of an ambulance, an IV attached to his arm. Two paramedics were doing something, moving around the space. They didn't seem to know Dick was awake. It didn't matter much, anyway. Dick passed out once more, letting them take care of him.

A soft voice was what drew him out of his unconsciousness. It was a voice he hadn't heard in forever, and he just wanted to cry hearing it. It was the voice of his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen since he was kidnapped.

Dick opened his eyes slowly, noticing the soft light compared to the normal harsh lights. He wasn't at the hospital? How long had he been unconscious? And why was he in his room at the Manor?

"Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally asked softly, cupping Dick's face. "Wally." Dick smiled, moving his hand to hold Wally's. "You gave me a heart attack. I thought we lost you." "You're not getting rid of me any time soon." "Good. I need my brave boyfriend around." Wally chuckled, kissing Dick's forehead. "How are the kids?" "Safe and back home. You saved them, Dickie. You saved all of them." "Did you expect anything different?" "Nope." "Good."


	122. Homefront

Batman hadn't been expecting the cave to be in shambles. Sure, when Robin's message came through, he expected damage, but nothing like this. Entire rooms were on fire or soaked, and weapons littered the ground. He found Robin's cape, but luckily no body.

They'd come to the hangar, where the team lay unconscious. Flash raced to Wally, who was trapped in some sort of material. "Walls, wake up. C'mon, kid. Up." Barry lightly tapped Wally's face. Wally gasped as his eyes snapped open, body jolting. "Easy, kid. You're safe now." "Robin. Where's Robin?"

"Bats, get over here!" Green Arrow called. "What's wrong?" "He's not breathing." "Pulse?" "Faint, but there." Batman knelt down next to Green Arrow, who revealed the boy strewn out on the floor. Robin was quickly rolled into his back, and Batman started CPR.

"He's gonna be alright, Kid. Just hang on." Barry whispered, grabbing Wally's hand. "What if he isn't?" "He will be. He's always pulled through before." "You didn't see them." "See who?" "The Reds! There was one who controlled water, and another that controlled fire, and they did something to Tornado, who went berserk and tried to kill us!" "Hey, calm down. We'll find them."

Robin finally gasped, coughing as his body tried to heave gulps of air in. Bruce pulled Dick into his lap, holding him to his chest. "Robin? Can you hear me?" Dick nodded, panting. "Walls." "He's alright." "Wanna see him." "You need to rest." "I'm fine." "Dick, you sound like you've lost your voice. You need rest. Going unconscious from lack of oxygen twice in one day isn't healthy." "I'm fine." Dick insisted, forcing himself to stand.

Wally sighed when he saw Dick standing. "I told you." "What about the Reds?" "Not here. They must have fled once you were unconscious." Superman told him. "Fun. So, I suppose that involves chasing them down?" "Not right now, and especially not for you. You need rest rather than more exertion." Batman gave Robin a look. "I've told you, I'm fine." "You were nearly asphyxiated twice. The last thing you need to be doing is lying." "Isn't that part of the job?" "Only when necessary. Now is not."

The team slowly woke up. Dick insisted on standing, even when he started swaying. He didn't stray far from Wally, which the speedster was glad for. That meant he could keep an eye on the bird until they went home. Then he could force Dick to sleep.

When the team told the League what they knew, they were allowed to leave. Wally traveled with Dick, making sure he made it to bed. Dick was barely able to remain standing as he changed back into civies, leaning on Wally most of the time.

Wally tucked Dick into his bed, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Dick. You scared me today." "Sorry." "It's not your fault. I think it's just…sometimes I forget how dangerous this job actually is. It takes someone getting hurt or nearly getting hurt for that to register." "We dance with death every night. It's not strange that you'd get accustomed to it." "You're pretty wise for a thirteen year old." "I know. Love you, Walls. Now get down here and hold me." Wally chuckled, but complied.

"You know, I saw once on Animal Planet that robins will nest together at night so they're warm." "I don't think you're a Robin, but I appreciate the sentiment. You're always welcome in my nest." "Thanks, Dickie." "Now go to sleep before Bruce kills me." "Done."


	123. Drugged

Dick knew this would happen eventually. Some lady had kidnapped him for ransom, since being the only son of the richest man in Gotham seemed to be a pretty good investment, and had drugged him. Dick knew what it was just by the high it have him. Bruce had warned him about meth.

Dick was sprawled out on the floor, chained to a pole. He'd just come down from his seventh high, and he felt awful. He knew she was trying to get him hooked, and she was succeeding. Every instinct in his body screamed for another dose, although he knew he didn't need it.

Dick cracked his eyes open, looking at the camera. It watched him, sending a feed to someone. They weren't able to talk to him, and he was too weak to help. All he knew was that stupid camera kept tabs on him. It watched him when he was high, it had watched him when he kicked and broke the syringe after the meth was injected into his arm last time, and it had watched as he'd been suffocated until he passed out.

Dick closed his eyes again. His head hurt a lot, and his hands were shaking. Each breath felt like a struggle. How long had it been since he's eaten? He could feel hunger gnawing at his stomach, demanding something.

The woman walked in again, carrying another syringe. He wanted to cry. He couldn't go through it again, he just couldn't. He knew he was almost addicted to it, and the more he was given the more he needed.

She grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeve up once more. He did the only thing he could think of, which was kick her away. The syringe shattered against the ground, and a piece of paper fluttered out of her back pocket.

"You brat!" She snarled, wrapping her hand around his throat. He gasped, trying to pry her hand away. He was too weak. He hated feeling this weak. She might kill him, and he couldn't do anything.

She finally let go, kicking him in the stomach. Dick curled up, coughing and panting. That was the second time she'd kicked him in the stomach. Now he was really glad he hadn't eaten anything recently.

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Dick was glad. At least she couldn't kick him in the stomach anymore. Or choke him, or inject meth into his arm, or threaten to kill him. He could probably go to sleep. A nap sounded nice.

Dick's attention was drawn to the piece of paper the woman dropped earlier. It…looked like a receipt. He stretched his leg out, trying to pull it towards him. Maybe he could get some sort of clue to where he was, or maybe he could give whoever was watching a hint as to who they needed to find.

Dick managed to grab it, looking at what it was. It was a receipt for a small restaurant nearby, and it was one that didn't deliver. She had to go to the restaurant to get any food, which probably meant someone had seen her. He turned it towards the camera, hoping they saw it.

Sure enough, they did. The department had been keeping an eye on the livestream when she came in again. The camera automatically blurred her face, which kept her identity safe. They weren't able to track the signal either, since it kept rerouting the signal every thirty seconds.

"Sir, he's moving." One of the officers told Commissioner Gordon. "He is?" Jim leaned on the desk, watching as Dick held out the receipt. His throat looked awful. "Can you zoom in on the receipt?" "I can try. It is a livestream." "Just do what you can."

Bruce and Wally were in Jim's office, waiting for any news on the youngest. Barry had asked Bruce to let him know if anything happened, or if Wally got worse. He wanted to be there, but he had work, and they were handling a case of their own.

"What's it say?" "It's a receipt for Joanne's. It's that new restaurant." "Let's go. Someone would have seen her. She wasn't gone long, which means she's nearby." "Start there and spread out. We'll find him."

Dick's body was shaking from the lack of meth. He knew it wasn't good, but his body craved it. Each breath was shaky, threatening to be his last. He had to concentrate to be alive, simply because he lacked something he once considered non-essential.

He eventually fell asleep. Sleep got him away from the pain. It got him away from the addiction he never wanted. Plus, it meant that he didn't have to take care of himself. He could just rest. He didn't have to worry about anything.

Dick didn't know what to do when gentle arms started moving him, waking him up. Should he let them know he was awake, or pretend to still be sleeping? Sure, the chains were off, but anyone could pick locks. Just because they were careful with him didn't mean they actually cared.

"Be careful. We don't know how many times she drugged him." Commissioner Gordon's soothing voice said. Dick wanted to cry, hearing the familiar voice. He didn't know how long he'd been gone, but it felt like an eternity.

Dick was moved to some sort of board, feeling gloves rubbing against his skin. Just the feeling of someone touching him was overwhelming. What was happening? Why was his brain basically mush? It didn't make sense.

Everything blurred together. Voices overlapped, and the hands were everywhere. The board started moving, taking Dick with it. We're they going somewhere? Maybe they were taking him home! He wanted to go home.

Bruce and Wally went to the hospital immediately, getting there as they brought Dick inside. Wally was shocked at his condition. His throat looked like a horror movie, and he was way too pale. Wally was about to run towards him when he was stopped and pulled back.

"We can't do anything. We have to wait for them." Bruce said quietly, watching as his son was taken away again. Wally wrapped his arms around Bruce, hiding in his broad body. "I'm worried." "I know. Let's go to the waiting room."

Wally paced around the waiting room, biting his nails. His boyfriend was in the hospital, and was possibly hooked on whatever the lady had given him. Wally hadn't been able to save him. He hadn't been able to do anything.

One of the doctors came out, holding a clipboard. "How is he?" Bruce asked, standing up. "Stable. However, there is enough meth in his body that he has developed an addiction." "What can we do?" "We can do a detox. He'll be in a room, attached to an IV. It will take a few days, and it will be hard for him, but he will get better."

"Can I see him?" Wally asked. "He's getting situated, but I believe so. Just keep your voice down. He's sensitive to sound and light." Wally followed after the doctor, worried about Dick. He didn't want Dick to have to go through a detox, but he didn't want him to have an addiction either. He didn't want Dick to suffer at all.

Dick smiled lazily as Wally walked in, turning his hand up. Wally gently grabbed it, sitting down. "Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Wally whispered. "Bad." "What feels bad?" "Everything." "You're shaking." "I think it's from withdrawal. She would have drugged me by now, so my body is having trouble adjusting."

"They want to do a detox." "I know." "You do?" "I'm the one who asked. I knew if I didn't, I'd get hooked. Develop an addiction. I need help, and I know it." "You're sure about it? You know it won't be easy." "I know. But I'll have you and Bruce to get me through it."

Wally smiled. If Dick was sure, then he was okay with it. "You have to promise me something." Dick rasped. "Anything." "Don't let the press know. I'll never get any peace if they find out." "Wasn't planning to." "Good. Love you, Walls." "Love you too, Dickie."


	124. Death of a brother

Losing Jason had hit hard. Dick had been heartbroken to know the kid he considered his brother was dead. Bruce didn't even have the decency to tell him Jason had died.

Dick had refused to leave his room for days. Wally had stayed with him, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Dick cried for days, sobbing into Wally's chest, thinking he could have done something. If only he'd been there. Maybe he could've saved Jason.

"Dickie? It's time for breakfast." Wally whispered, pulling the covers down. "I'm not hungry." "You skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. At least eat this." Wally gently prompted, sitting the acrobat up. Dick looked blankly at the bowl of cereal, which Wally handed him.

"Did you know Jason used to dig through the boxes for the toys that came with them? He had a whole collection in his room." Dick said hollowly. "Yeah? What else did Jason do?" Wally sat next to Dick, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"He really liked dogs. When we were on patrol, he'd pet every stray he found. God knows how many times he was bitten." Dick's voice wavered, tears prickling at his eyes. Jason always said it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, being bitten for the greater good.

Wally cupped Dick's face, wiping the tear away. "I know, baby. I know." "I miss him so much." "Tell you what. You eat breakfast, and we'll go visit his grave. We'll visit your parents while we're there too." Dick nodded, letting Wally get up and get ready.

Dick eventually set the empty bowl on the nightstand, moving to get dressed. "Oh, no mister. You have not eaten as much as you need, and I've practically had to force water down your throat. I'm going to carry you around. You're way too weak to walk." Dick sighed, but allowed Wally to help him.

They stopped by a flower shop, getting some for Jason's grave. Dick chose red flowers, since Jason had always loved red. Dick spent the day in silence, only thinking of Jason.

Wally carried Dick to the grave, sitting him in front of it. "Are you okay?" Wally asked. "I don't know." "Well, I'm here. If you need to go home, we'll go home." "No. I wanna stay." "We'll stay as long as you need to."

Dick leaned against Wally's side, looking at the headstone. It seemed like yesterday they were playing with each other, annoying Bruce and eating Alfred's cookies. He missed Jason so much. "I didn't get to know him very well, but for what it's worth, he was a good kid." "He was stuck up, arrogant, a real jerk, and I wouldn't have traded him for the world."

"I know you wouldn't." Wally replied softly, kissing Dick's forehead. "Do you think he's mad?" "Why would he be mad?" "I wasn't there to save him." "You didn't know, Dickie. You couldn't have done anything." "I should've known." "But you didn't. You and Bruce weren't talking, so there wouldn't have been a way for you to know."

Dick sighed. "I know you miss him, but blaming yourself won't help anything. Jason's probably calling you an idiot for doing that." Wally smiled. Dick didn't respond. He just laid against Wally's side, watching the grave with a blank expression.

They stayed at Jason's grave most of the day, sitting in comfortable silence. Wally only left to get water and food, both of which Dick refused. He just wanted to be there for his brother. He never got to tell the kid how much he loved him.

The sun set, and the moon rose high in the sky. Dick had been moved so his head was in Wally's lap. Wally loved being able to play with Dick's hair. "Do you want to go home yet?" "I wanna stay." "We do have to go eventually." "I know."

They sat in silence again. Dick was falling asleep in Wally's lap, but he wanted desperately to stay awake. He needed to be awake for Jason. Even if his eyelids were extremely heavy, Jason deserved having someone there.

Dick woke up on Wally's back, being carried in a piggy back. "Walls?" "Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Dick yawned. "What time is it?" "Eleven. You fell asleep about thirty minutes ago." "Did you tell Jason goodbye for me?" "Of course I did. Let's get you home."

Jason watched from beside the tree as Wally brought Dick to their car. He'd been surprised to know how much Dick really cared. He should probably tell Dick he was back. Then again, Dick might go telling Bruce. Jason decided there that Nightwing and Kid Flash would be the only people he never killed.


	125. Couple things 2

"I'm telling you, Artie, it's perfect!" Wally exclaimed happily, having told the archer his plan. "He better be as much of a science nerd as you are if you're taking him to the science fair." Artemis sighed, raising her bow and shooting at the target again. "I've taken him to them before. Nothing can go wrong!" "Good luck, and don't die."

"Who's not dying?" Robin asked as he walked in. "Your boyfriend." "He tell you about our date?" "Yep." "Speaking of our date, we need to go! We're going to be late." Wally picked Dick up, speeding off. Artemis shook her head. "Speedsters."  
➰➰  
"Wally? Something's wrong with Dick." Tim called to the speedster. They were currently at the Manor, and Wally was in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" "He's laughing to himself like the Joker." "Why didn't you tell me sooner? He's going on a sugar high!" Wally yelped, running towards Tim's voice.

He yelped again as a foot tripped him and a door slammed behind him. "What the heck?" "You and my brother need to screw each other already. You're not coming out until then." Tim shouted through the door. Wally looked towards Dick, who shrugged. "Your brothers are weird." "Are you complaining about the situation?" "No, I'm just saying their weird."  
➰➰  
"Someone needs to take me out." Dick sighed. "Like, on a date, or with a sniper rifle?" Wally asked. "Surprise me." "Alright. Let's go. We're going to the candy shop in Central."  
➰➰  
"I knew it! You two are having sex!" Damian shouted as he burst into Dick's room. Dick and Wally were laying on the bed, both on opposite sides. "Wally, why didn't you tell me? I would've put my book down." Dick looked at Wally. Wally shrugged. "I didn't know either."  
➰➰  
"Hey, do you think I can fit fifteen marshmallows into my mouth?" Wally asked. He, Dick, and Roy were in Titans tower, bored out of their minds.

Roy looked over at him, a disgusted look on his face. "You're a hazard to society." "And a coward. Do twenty." Dick smirked, leaping over the couch to watch his boyfriend fit twenty five marshmallows into his mouth.  
➰➰  
"I've done a lot of dumb stuff." Wally declared. "I witnessed you do the dumb stuff." Artemis sighed. "I recorded the dumb stuff." Roy sniggered. "I joined you in the dumb stuff." Robin smiled. "I tried to stop you from doing the dumb stuff!" Kaldur shouted.  
➰➰  
Wally had lost Dick in a crowd. "This calls for desperate measures." Wally sighed. "What are you doing." Artemis asked. "Wally West is available!" "Like hell he is!" "Found him."  
➰➰  
"You're smiling. Did something good happen?" Artemis asked the acrobat. "Can't I just smile because I feel like it?" "La'gaan tripped on the stairs." Wally smiled.  
➰➰  
"It's really muggy out today." Wally smirked at Dick. "If I go outside, and all our mugs are out there, I'm leaving you." Wally took a sip from his bowl.  
➰➰  
"Let me see what you have!" Wally called. "A knife!" Dick called back, running away from the speedster. "No!"  
➰➰  
"How high was I last night?" Dick asked, having been on pain killers for an injury he'd gotten. "You forgot what milk was and called it cereal water. You also called waffles pancakes with abs, and you said I would be Barry from the Bee Movie if I was an animal."   
➰➰  
Wally knocked on Dick's door. "Dick, open up!" "It all started when I was thirteen." "Dick, babe, we've been dating for three years. Open the door."  
➰➰  
"Did it hurt?" Wally asked Dick. "When I fell from heaven?" He sighed. "No, when you fell from the vending machine." Dick looked at him in confusion. "Cause you a snack." "Wally!"  
➰➰  
"Since it's impossible to know which part of my life is the middle, I've decided to have an ongoing crisis." "Dick, it's one in the morning. Please go to bed."  
➰➰  
"Hi, welcome to Applebee's, would you like the apples or the bees?" Robin asked over the intercom of the Light base they'd infiltrated. "Bees?" Ivy asked. "You have selected the bees. KF, bring em out!" Kid Flash was in the rafters, shaking a jar of bees. He released them and sped to the speaker room, watching chaos ensue. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" "Yes, you have."


	126. He lost control

Dick had gone into the forest near the sanctuary, chasing after Kaido. His second youngest had been chasing a butterfly, and had gone too deep in. The woods had dangerous plants that he didn't know how to recognize.

Dick roared, trying to get an answer from his son. Being a dragon was good when looking for his kid. Kaido was always getting lost, which made him worried. He knew he probably shouldn't worry as much, but he couldn't help it. Dragons or not, they were still his kids.

Dick finally found Kaido, hiding near a bush. Dick grabbed him by the scruff, rumbling softly. He didn't notice the bush scratch his leg. He was too busy worrying about Kaido to think about that. Kaido wasn't fighting against him, which meant that he probably got lost.

Dick carried Kaido back to the cave, laying down and grooming him. The other kids were with Wally, who was teaching them how to hunt. Kaido was healing from a fractured paw, and Dick would be teaching him later.

"You scared me." "Sorry." "It's okay. Did you get lost?" Kaido nodded. "I didn't know where I was. The butterfly flew off." "You were trying to hunt it, weren't you?" Kaido nodded again. "You wanted to keep up with your siblings." "They're going to tease me for not knowing."

"Alright, time for your first lesson. If they start teasing you, just do this." Dick stood up, watching as Kaido stood beside him. "Show me your pounce." "What do I pounce?" "Pounce on the floor. I just want to see your stance."

Kaido did so. "Keep low to the ground. You want to sneak up on them." "Sneak up on who?" Wally asked as he came in. "Pouncing lessons." "Makes sense. So, where'd you run off to." "I got lost." "And I was there to find you." Dick nuzzled Kaido's cheek.

"You're bleeding." Wally noticed, leaning down to sniff at the injury. "It's fine. It's just a scratch." "You should get it checked out." "I'll be fine, Walls. It'll be gone in a couple of days." Dick chuckled.

The others came running up to him. Mina was his oldest, meaning she was the first to hatch. She looked like Wally, and was very feisty. She ran the group as the alpha, and almost always won playfights. Dick hoped whatever poor soul mated with her could handle not being dominant.

Zara was his second oldest. He was the only dragon who could go toe to toe with Mina, and was considered the second alpha. He only ever lost to Mina, and was very rambunctious. He also looked like Wally. He would have no trouble finding a mate.

Kili was his middle. She was very quiet and calm, but she didn't tolerate disrespect. She was one of the most capable hatchlings, one Dick considered the smartest. She always used trickery and a plan to defeat her siblings, but never forced herself to fight. She was the mixed dragon, half of each parent. She would take her mate by surprise.

Kaido was, obviously, his second youngest. He was very reckless, and easily distracted. He was the spitting image of Dick, which made it easy for him to hide. Dick was the one who always found him, usually carrying him back. Despite the fact that he wasn't born last, Kaido was the runt of the clutch. Kaido might have a little trouble finding a mate, but they would be one that could handle him.

Gio was his youngest. She was smart, but she often tried to use the youngest sibling card to get her way. None of them fell for it, which meant she had to work for things. She would probably have the most trouble finding a mate, since she didn't exactly think of others. Dick and Wally had been trying to change that, but they weren't having much progress.

"Why don't we take them to the lava? They'll be able to work off some energy." Dick suggested. "Sounds perfect." Wally smiled, nosing the hatchlings out of the cave. Dick carried Kaido, even when he protested, claiming he could fly. In reality, Kaido was a very uncoordinated flyer. He was working on it, but he still needed work. He was only a few months old.

Dick set Kaido down beside the lava pool, laying down to watch them. He felt tired. Maybe he exhausted himself looking for Kaido? But he'd never felt this tired before. He just needed a nap.

Dick closed his eyes, letting the warmth radiating off the lava lull him to sleep. Even when his kids started clamoring over him, he stayed asleep. He just felt really tired, and he didn't want to wake up. He'd sleep a little longer, he decided.

Kaido had just come out of the lava pit, shaking the lava off, when his Tati started growling. "Papa?" Kaido whimpered, hiding under Wally's wing. "Get behind me." Wally instructed, using his wings to shield the hatchlings.

Dick's eyes snapped open, no longer the beautiful blue Wally loved. They were a murderous red, full of hate. "When I tell you to, I want you to go to the cave. Don't come out for anything." "What's wrong with him?" Kaido whimpered again. "I don't know."

Dick pounced at Wally, claws ready to slide through his mate's skin. "Go!" Wally growled as he dodged the claws, sliding under Dick and biting his leg. Dick roared, and the hatchlings ran.

Well, all but Kaido. He had to limp, which meant he was a lot slower. Knowing he couldn't make it to his cave, he went to Missy's. Missy was an older dragon, but she was always really nice to him. She had been a runt too, so she knew what it felt like.

"Kaido! What's going on?" Missy exclaimed, grabbing Kaido by the scruff and pulling him in. "I don't know. Tati was sleeping, then he started attacking Papa! He told us go to our cave, but I couldn't make it."

Missy was a Frilltongue, a dragon known for its alluring song. She could charm any dragon who listened to her to do anything. "Just stay in here. As long as you're with me, you won't get hurt." Kaido nodded, burrowing into her side.

Wally dodged another shot of amber, trying to find a solution that didn't involve hurting Dick. This wasn't his Dickie. His Dickie would never hurt them. His Dickie didn't have red eyes, nor did he simply absorb the lightning Wally shot at him. He didn't keep coming at Wally again and again, trying to kill him.

Dick growled as he walked closer, moving slowly. Wally was going to move backwards when his tail hit the rock wall. He mentally cursed, trying to find another way out. He could try to fly, but Dick would only chase him. He could try to go around him, but he might get hurt. Then, the obvious wrong choice, he could barrel at Dick and hope to knock him down.

Wally went with the last choice. Dick was about to pounce when Wally leapt forward, pinning him to the ground and wrapping his jaws around Dick's throat. He growled, trying to scare Dick into staying still. Maybe he could buy time.

Dick tried to struggle. Wally tightened his grip slightly, growling again. Dick growled back, but went limp. Wally moved one paw to Dick's wings, carefully pinning them down. He didn't like this, but he knew it was to help Dick.

"Wally! Are you alright?" Ivalda asked, coming up to them with several Kaminari behind her. Wally purred, continuing to hold Dick down. He couldn't risk Dick getting away and hurting himself.

"Easy, Dick. We just want to help." Ivalda slowly crept closer, her hand out in front of her. After finding out about their identities, they'd started using their human names. Dick growled, snapping at her. Wally growled at Dick, feeling awful.

"It's okay, Wally. I just need to get a better look at his eyes." Ivalda moved so she was behind Dick's head, gently rubbing his neck as she moved. Dick growled again, body tensing up. He clearly did t want to be pet.

"I thought so. Ryander. It's a bush in the forest that causes dragons to revert to primitive thinking. We must have missed one. Ora, go get the cure." One of the Kaminari ran off.

"We're going to help you, Dick. Just hang on. Malika, you and Moima go find their hatchlings. Make sure they're safe." Two more rushed off, heading towards Dick's cave. The hatchlings were more likely to go to a familiar cave.

Kaido peeked out of the cave, seeing his Tati limp under his Papa. "Kaido, come back here!" Missy whispered. "I have to try to help." Kaido whispered back, limping towards the other dragons. He was really hating his fractured paw.

Wally's eyes widened when he saw Kaido coming closer. "Hang on, Kaido. It's not safe." Ivalda tried to tell him. Kaido ignored her, moving so he was in front of his Tati. His Papa's eyes were telling him to leave, but he couldn't. He had to help.

Kaido started grooming his Tati's head, starting at his forehead. That always calmed him down. He just wanted his Tati to feel better. Maybe he was just sick. Yeah, that was it. He was sick.

Ora came back with a syringe, handing it to Ivalda. Dick growled again, trying to struggle out if Wally's grip again. Wally didn't move, trying to keep him still. "That's it, Wally. Just keep him there for a little longer. He'll be back to normal soon." Ivalda whispered, gently injecting the syringe into Dick's neck.

Dick's screech rattled the earth. Kaido whimpered, laying down beside him and snuggling into his neck. "Alright, you can let him go." Ivalda told Wally. The oldest dragon immediately let go, pacing around his mate. Dick's eyes slipped closed again, and his body relaxed.

Shaky breaths were what signalled Dick was waking again. Wally gently nosed his cheek, purring softly. Kaido stood up, limping to his Papa. He wanted to be there when his Tati woke up. Tati had always been there for him.

Dick groaned as his eyes cracked open, his usual blue filtering through. "Wally?" "Stay down, babe. You're pretty weak." Kaido limped forward, sitting in front of Dick. "Kaido." Dick sighed, gently nosing the youngest.

"Do you know what happened?" Wally asked. "No." "You were scraped by the Ryander plant, which made you turn primitive. We were able to subdue you before anyone got hurt, and the kids are in the cave." "All but Kaido." "I was in Missy's cave." "As long as you were safe." "I was." "Good." "C'mon, let's get you to the cave." Wally nosed Dick up, leading him away. He also grabbed Kaido, carrying him. "I can fly!" Kaido exclaimed. "You can fly later." Dick chuckled. He loved his family.


	127. Death of a brother 2

It had been a few years since Jason died. Dick was doing better, but he still missed Jason. Much like with his parents, Dick visited Jason's grave on the anniversary and his birthday. He was still working through everything, but he could smile now.

He'd been in Gotham and had decided to go with Bruce on his newest crusade, since he had nothing left to do in Blüdhaven. Eventually, something would come up, but Wally could handle it if he wasn't there. He trusted Wally.

He and Bruce were currently chasing the Red Hood through Gotham, trying to catch the criminal. He'd proven he was trained well, which Dick found annoying. If he could just hold still for one second, Dick could knock him out.

They were at the train station, looking around. "Where did he go?" Dick muttered. Bruce's attention was drawn to a beeping sound. He looked over to see a bomb, seconds away from exploding. "Move!" He shouted, running towards the platform.

Dick cried out as he was knocked forward, his knee hitting the railing. He blacked out for a second, body aching. He really needed this guy to stop being one step ahead of them.

He groaned and grabbed his leg as he woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle. "You haven't lost your touch!" Red Hood shouted. Dick just barely managed to notice the train and hop onto the platform, clenching his leg still.

"Are you alright?" "I'm fine." "You're shaking." "He just…sounded familiar. Besides, a near death experience will shake you up." Dick sighed, taking Bruce's hand to stand up. He yelped in pain as he put pressure on his ankle, collapsing into Bruce's chest.

"You failed to mention you're injured." "Hmm, nearly dying makes that seem minor." "Let's get you to Alfred." Bruce picked the acrobat up, making his way back to the Batmobile.

Dick sat in silence, watching the building fly past. The Red Hood sounded so much like…no, that was impossible. Jason was dead. Besides, Jason wouldn't do this. He cared just a little too much sometimes. There was no way Jason would kill all these people.

Bruce picked Dick up at the cave, carrying him over to the examination table. "Injured yourself again, Master Dick?" Alfred asked as he set his tray down. "Just my knee. It's probably only bruised." "You could barely stand on it." "Bruised, fractured, what's the difference?"

They simply sighed, knowing this was just like normal for the avian. They talked as Alfred wrapped Dick's leg, discussing the Red Hood. Dick knew he was trained well, and Bruce pointed out that his knives managed to cut his line.

"Alfred, take him home." Bruce instructed, not looking up from the screen. "Bruce, I can still help." Dick insisted. "You already have. Thank you. Go rest up." "Okay. But you know where to find me if you need me. He did just thank me, right?" Dick whispered the last part. "Indeed he did." "Weird."

Dick dozed on the way back to Blüdhaven, ignoring his throbbing leg. He'd be fine. It wasn't unusual for him to get hurt. Life just loved to see him get nerfed. He'd probably be bored out of his mind for a few days, but he'd be okay.

After thanking Alfred for the ride, Dick travelled up to his apartment. He'd mostly changed into civies, so but his pants. Only a few people would be out this late, and nobody would pay that much attention to them anyway.

Dick smiled as he entered the apartment, hanging up his coat. Wally was passed out on the couch, drooling onto the pillow. The TV was on, revealing a movie had just ended. It was one Wally had probably seen thousands of times, one of his favorite movies. Dick had never really been interested in it before, but he'd heard the music plenty of times.

Dick turned off the TV, Pulling the blanket wrapped around Wally's legs up. He knelt down as best he could, brushing the hair out of Wally's face. Even asleep and drooling, Wally was adorable. Dick just couldn't resist that face, even though he acted like he could.

"Never took you as the redhead type." A voice chuckled. Dick snapped his head around to see the Red Hood standing by his door. "You." Dick growled, standing up. Sure, he leaned on a crutch, but he was standing.

"Take it easy, Goldie. I'm not here to fight." "How do you know that name?" "Because I gave it to you. And I wouldn't worry about your boy. He had a small sedative, just strong enough to knock him out for a few minutes." Dick's rage grew. "You drugged my boyfriend?"

"I told you, I'm not here to fight. But the speedster is known to leap before he thinks. I had to make sure I could talk to you without him attacking me." "What do you want?" "Snappy." "You knocked out my boyfriend." "What, no love for your brother?"

Dick stiffened up. "Jason's dead." "Not as dead as you think, Dickie Bird." Jason took off his hood, watching Dick's face for a reaction. Dick's eyes widened, his grip on his crutch slipping.

Jason raced forward to catch Dick as he fell, holding him to his chest. Dick wrapped his arms around Jason in disbelief, eyes glazed as he tried to process everything. "You really need to stop scaring the shit out of me, Goldie."

"H-How?" Was all Dick could whisper at that moment. "Lazarus pit. Brought me back. Thank Ra's." Jason said. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "You died?" "I know the story, Dickie. I know Bruce was a stubborn ass, and left you out of the loop. You couldn't have known. I don't blame you."

Jason picked Dick up, carrying him to the bedroom. "I'm gonna need you to keep this quiet for a bit, Dickie." "What? But Bruce would love to know you're back!" Dick exclaimed, snapping out of his shock as Jason set him down. Jason sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. I didn't want to have to do this to you." "Do wha-" Dick was cut off by the intense dizziness that hit him. Jason pulled the syringe back, laying Dick down. "I'm sorry, Dickie." "Jay." Dick was trying to fight the overwhelming urge to close his eyes.

Jason disappeared for a moment, but reappeared with Wally in his arms. He set the speedster next to Dick, placing their hands together. "Get some sleep, Grayson. Don't worry about me." Dick's eyes finally slipped closed, his consciousness leaving him.

Jason sighed, glad that was over. He hated manipulating Dick, but he had to make sure Bruce didn't know until it was time. To be sure Wally didn't freak out, he'd left a note, saying Dick was sedated. The speedster would probably wake up soon, so he needed to go. "Bye, Dickie. I'll be back soon."


	128. Avatar

Dick had always been fascinated with the idea of bending. Sure, he was a nonbender, but that didn't mean he wasn't amazed my it. His father, Bruce, was an earthbender, as well as Damian. Jason, Cass, and Harper were firebenders, and Cass could bend lightning. Tim, Steph, and Barbara were waterbenders. Airbenders had been extinct for a long time, so Dick knew he couldn't be one.

Dick's beautiful boyfriend, Wally, was a firebender like his uncle. They used the lightning they generated to run extremely quickly, which meant long distances were no problem. Plus, it didn't hurt that Wally could go for long rounds.

Dick was always forced to sit on the sidelines when they used their bending. They considered it too dangerous, and they thought he couldn't take care of himself. He knew that's what they thought, because he'd heard them. Sure, they'd been talking when they thought he wasn't around, but he'd heard them nonetheless. Bruce was the only one who knew what he could do.

Dick finally snapped one day. "Why won't you let me fight you?" He growled at Jason. "Because you can't bend." "I can still take you down." "Real funny, Goldie." "Try me." "Fine. Don't start crying when you get burned." "I don't intend to get burned."

"Father, stop them! Todd's going to hurt Grayson!" Damian hissed. "Just watch. Dick can handle himself." Bruce replied, his eyes glued to his eldest. It was time they learned how dangerous Dick really was.

Jason sent a blast of fire as Dick. Dick flipped over it, landing behind Jason. Jason sent a flaming kick at him, which he dodged. "The hell." Jason muttered, trying to turn and hit the acrobat. He slid under Jason's leg, jabbing at his arm twice.

Jason hissed, clutching his arm. "What did you do?" "Find out." Dick snapped, doing the same to his other arm. Jason tried to send a blast at Dick, but nothing happened. "What did you do?" "Took your bending. Don't worry, it'll return before you wake up." Dick squeezed one of Jason's pressure points, and the younger collapsed. Dick caught him as he collapsed, setting him on the floor.

"Now you understand why Dick gets so frustrated? He can easily take all of you down, but you treat him like a child. Just because he can't bend doesn't mean he can't fight." Bruce told Damian. "What was that fighting?" Tim whispered.

"That was a style he developed, using inspiration from a circus tale. Her name was Ty Lee, and she could take down any bender with just a few hits. She was also a contortionist, and could use her knowledge against whomever she pleased. Dick is simply using the information she discovered and information he learns himself to do the same."

Dick stood up, glaring at his siblings. "Are you done treating me like a child yet?" He huffed, hands on his hips. He didn't wait for an answer, turning to go upstairs. "Remind me never to get into a fight with him." Harper gulped.

Dick went to the garden, looking up at the full moon. Even if he didn't get any power from her, she was still pretty. She'd talked to him a few times, telling him about everything she'd seen, and about a boy she'd fallen in love with. A Sokka. He seemed nice. "I could really use some advice." Dick called up to her, hoping she heard.

She appeared in from of him, floating in air. "It is good to see you again." "It is." "Is your family treating you like a child again?" "That's the thing. They know I don't like that, and I showed them I can take care of myself, but I don't think it'll change anything. They'll still see me as the weak nonbender who can't take care of himself."

"They will not think of you as that for long. They saw what you did. Your brother learned that the hard way. They will know that you can take care of yourself." "Are you sure?" "I am. Trust your gut. You took Jason down. From what you've told me, Jason isn't easy to beat." "Not for the others. For me, it was really easy! In less than a minute, I had him beat."

"If you still feel uncertain, tall to them. At least talk to Bruce, and tell him how you feel." "I have! And I know he tries to change them, I know he tries to be there for me, but he has to worry about the others more. They're benders, they can cause more damage. He has to try to avoid angering them, and I know all of this. I just...wish he had more time for me."

"Why don't you tell him that?" "I can't. Even if I wanted to, I know he has to take care of the others. He has to teach them how to bend their element without hurting people. I'm just a nonbender. He doesn't have to worry about me." "But he does. He sounds like my father. I though he didn't like me for so long, but he was just trying to protect me. He was doing what he thought was best for me."

"Does neglecting your son count as protecting them?" "Like you said, he does have the others to take care of. He believes you can take care of yourself." "I can. It drives me crazy when the people younger than me try to treat me like a baby, but I wouldn't mind some attention from him every once in a while." "That's quite a situation you're in." "Tell me about it." "Why don't you visit Wally? He's at his house."

Dick did so, using a Zeta beam. He just...needed a break from his family. Yue was probably right. He just needed to visit Wally. Wally always made him feel better. Besides, Yue always knew how to make him feel better.

Dick knocked on Wally's door, pulling his sweatshirt tighter around his body. Wally opened the door, surprised to see the younger there. "Dick?" "Hey, Walls." "Come in before you freeze to death!" Wally gently pulled the younger in, closing the door behind him.

"You're so dramatic." Dick giggled, sighing as Wally cupped his face with warm hands. "Have I ever told you how much I love your warm hands?" "Yes, you have. Now come in. Something tells me you didn't come here for a visit." "My family." "Are they treating you like a baby?" "Yeah. I talked a little to Yue, and she told me I should probably visit you. It's already worth it, just seeing your beautiful face."

Wally and Dick cuddled on the couch, talking about his family. Wally was trying to be careful to keep his bending out of the conversation, knowing it was a sore spot for Dick. All of his siblings had bending, and he didn't. When he wasn't forced to think about it, Wally wasn't going to mention it.

"I know this is kinda touchy, but you're really strong, even without bending. It doesn't matter what they think." "I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but to me, it does matter. They're my family. They should think of me as the person I am, not the person they see. I'm done being treated like a kid." "I know. If you ever need a place to stay, to get away from them, my door is always open." "Thanks Walls."

Dick closed his eyes, pressing his nose to Wally's neck. Wally always radiated warmth, and Dick loved it. It always comforted him when he needed it most. He just wanted to stay pressed to Wally forever. Before he realized it, he was drifting off.

Dick slept peacefully, cuddled into Wally's chest. It was nice, getting a break from his family. Sure, they meant well, but they always annoyed him. Whether it was remarks about him not being able to bend, or not letting him fight them, they managed to get on his bad side. Wally never did that. He really loved Wally.


	129. A servant's beginning

Sir Polain had been riding through the forest when he heard the howls. He knew as all Knights did that wolves were not to be messed with, but he was curious and they were doing something. He decided to investigate, as it would provide entertainment.

He hadn't been expecting a child to be on the ground, surrounded by hungry wolves. "Hey!" He shouted, pulling his sword up. The wolves growled, turning their attention to him. The boy didn't move, which worried him.

The first wolf leapt at him, and he kicked it away. It yelped as it crashed into a tree, and ran with its tail between its legs. The others started to close in on him, completely forgetting about the child behind them. They had a bigger target now.

Sir Polain was looking was looking for a way out when an arrow pierced one of the wolves back. He looked to his left, where Sir William and Sir Oliver stood. The wolves quickly retreated, running off until the woods. "Thanks, boys." "What were you thinking? You know better than to mess with wolves." Sir William snapped.

Sir Polain walked over to the unconscious boy. "This is why." "He's so young! He can't be more than four." Sir Oliver whispered, kneeling down next to Sir Polain. Sir Polain gently pulled the boy into his lap, surveying him for injuries. Sir Oliver paled. "His back." Sir Polain gently turned him, paling himself when he saw the wounds. They were deep, and would clearly scar.

"We need to get him help. Isn't that village nearby?" "Yes, I believe so." "They should be able to help. We need to hurry." "Dragon." The boy mumbled. "What did he say?" Sir William asked. "Dragon." He repeated, but made no other move. "He must be half awake. Maybe a dragon caused those wounds."

The boy continued to ramble, talking about a Tati, and a Mami. He talked about a fire, and screams in the air. He talked about a spear, which seemed special to him. A little toy horse named Kao, which was his favorite to play with.

Sir William gasped as they came over the mountain, eyes widening at the destruction. "I don't think they can help us." "Wasn't the kid taking about a dragon?" Sir Oliver asked. "He was. Could he have been here?" "That, or he was nearby. We need to get him to Aminia."

The boy rode on Sir Polain's lap, wrapped up in his cape. He was still babbling, talking about a Morina, and a Kamata. They seemed to be his friends. How was he going to break the news to the kid? He clearly didn't remember them being killed.

"Aminia! We need your help." Sir William called, grabbing the boy from Sir Polain and taking him inside. Aminia's apprentice, Agatha, was in the corner with a kitten, watching as Aminia ran to the Knight. "What happened?" "We're not sure. We think a dragon might have gotten him. He was mumbling, and he was close to a burned village."

They laid him on his front, revealing the ugly wounds. "I can heal them, but they will scar. I can do nothing about that." "As long as he survives. Scars can be hidden. Death cannot." Aminia nodded, pulling several vials from her shelves.

"Iscara!" Agatha whispered, trying to grab the kitten before it got in the way. It leapt onto the cot, sniffing at the boy. "Agatha, what is your familiar doing now?" "I don't know! She's never done this before." Agatha blushed, grabbing the kitten. "Keep her under control. She is your familiar, not mine."

The boy remained unconscious as Aminia worked her magic, occasionally calling for the Tati person again. It seemed he was important to the boy, although Sir Polain couldn't think why. Maybe Tati was a friend or a brother? Possibly a father?

Aminia finally stepped back. "He'll be fine. You better have a place for him to stay. One apprentice is more than enough for me." Sir Polain nodded. "We do." Sir William shot him a look. "Than take him. He needs rest, and someone to care for him while he's regaining his strength. It's a miracle that boy isn't dead."

Sir Polain carried the boy out, holding him close. "Where the hell after we going to keep him? His village is burned down, and we can't watch a child all day!" "We can't. But Prince Wallace will need a servant soon, considering how old his is, and it would be best for the servant to be his age." "He can barely form a sentence!" "We don't know that. We don't know his education level, and he can probably learn how to serve quickly. The sooner he starts learning, the better."

"Sir Polain! I didn't expect to see you with a child." Elana, the head cook, said as the Knights pulled up. "We ran across him in the woods. His village was destroyed, and he needs somewhere to stay while he heals." "What about the King?" "What about me?"

"King Rudolph." Sir Polain bowed as best he could with the child in his arms. "Who is that?" "We're not sure. We found him in the woods, injured and alone. The closest village had been burned to the ground, so we thought we'd bring him here. He could be a servant, so that when Prince Wallace's passes away, he can take his place. It is a better fate than what he was originally facing." He explained.

Rudolph looked at the child. "How long would it take for him to learn?" "I believe he will learn quickly." "He may stay, for now. If he causes too much trouble, he will be sent away. Am I understood?" "Yes, Sire." "He can stay with my son for now. If he is to serve the Prince, he needs to get along with him."

"Who will take care of him?" "Prince Wallace and Philip will share that duty. Take him up, and go to bed. I don't need an invasion because my Knights were too tired." "Yes, Sire." Sir Polain hurried away, heading to the Prince's chambers.

Wally stirred as his door was opened, groaning softly. "Philip?" "No, Sir Polain." "What are you doing here?" "We found this boy in the woods. He needs a new home, and your father decided that he'll be staying with you for a little bit. He is very weak, so he needs sleep." Sir Polain set the sleeping boy on the foot of the bed, covering him with an extra blanket.

"Why is he down there?" "Your father would not be pleased to know a commoner slept in the same bed as you, so he must sleep on top of it. Go back to sleep. You are still young, and need your rest." Wally laid back down, but didn't go to sleep. He waited until Sir Polain left, before crawling out from under the blanket and over to the little boy.

This boy couldn't be more than four years old. He was five, and he could barely dress himself! To have to be a servant, and at that young? His father must be crazy! There were tasks that his young body couldn't handle, and he'd need help. Of course, Wally couldn't do much better.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." Wally whispered, tucking the blanket in around the younger. It was something his mother did, and it had always helped him. Maybe he could help the younger feel at home here. It was the least he could do for someone his father decided to be his servant.


	130. Avatar 2

Dick had been sick recently. It had started small, appearing as a fever. It wasn't serious, something he could easily get over. A few days in bed, and he'd be fine. That's what it seemed like at the beginning.

Then it turned into dizzy spells. Dick didn't know how many times he'd nearly collapsed since they started, but it was quite a lot. Wally was usually with him, able to carry him back to bed when he got too dizzy.

Then the cold flashes started. Dick would be fine one moment, and then everything felt frozen the next. Even with Tim, Barbara, and Steph trying their best to heal him, nothing was working. The family was with the avian as much as possible, surrounding his bed as he rested.

Bruce was worried for Dick. He'd never known Dick to get this ill. Sure, he'd had some rough fevers before, but nothing had ever turned out like this. Nothing had ever made him too weak to get out of bed before. Even with his waterbenders trying, nothing was getting better.

It was late at night when Dick's first dream came. He'd been fast asleep, curled up in his bed, when it started. He didn't remember much of it the next morning, but he did remember parts of it.

He was in the air. Nothing seemed to be supporting him, besides a ball of swirling air. There was some sort of lock made out of fire out in front of him, just barely in reach. He remembered stretching out his arm, but something happened. He didn't know what, but he just knew that the lock wasn't opening for him.

Dick startled awake, shooting up into a sitting position. His heart was racing, and his vision swam. Meeting he should've sat up slower. "Dick? Are you okay?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Just a dream. Go back to sleep." Dick sighed, laying back down. Maybe it was just a weird dream.

It happened five more times. Each time Dick got closer to the lock, but always failed to reach it. He didn't tell anyone about his dreams, although they were getting worse. The gentle white clouds that filled the sky were turning to a dark grey, and the winds were getting more ferocious. He was struggling to stay on the ball of air, which kept getting smaller.

Dick found it harder to stay awake. He slept longer, trying to chase away the growing exhaustion. It became harder to get out of bed, and the dizzy spells only came more often. Dick could barely stand up without passing out anymore. His family was getting increasingly worried, which he knew. He also knew they couldn't help him.

They eventually decided to call Leslie, knowing they could no longer try to convince themselves it was manageable. Dick was getting too weak too quickly. It had only been two weeks since he wasn't sick, and now he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Why the hell didn't you contact me earlier?" Leslie hissed as she stormed into the Manor, making her way to Dick's room. "We thought we could manage it. It didn't get bad until recently." "And you didn't think to call me the second he started having dizzy spells?" "We have three waterbenders, all of them healers." "Healers who are nowhere near as experienced as me. You're lucky your kid isn't dead, Bruce."

Leslie kneeled next to the bed, gently shaking the avian awake. "Dick, I need you to wake up." She knew he wouldn't wake up immediately. He was way too far in, and he was fading fast. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

Dick cracked his eyes with a groan, focusing on Leslie. "Hey, Dickie. I need you to sit up for me." Dick tried to sit up, but he fell back down. He tried again, and only succeeded because Leslie and Wally helped him.

"Dammit. Why is it moving this quickly?" She muttered, putting her hands on either side of Dick's head. "It?" Dick murmured. "Bending deprivation. It only happens in benders who had their bending stolen by someone other than the Avatar. Yours must have been stolen when you were little." "How do we cure it?" Wally asked. "We have to get his bending back."

"We don't even know where to begin! We don't know what type of bender he is, or who stole it." "The guru can figure that out. You and Bruce need to go right now if you want him to survive." Leslie helped Wally pick the avian up, before going to get Bruce.

They hurried to the sanctuary at the edge of town, where guru Pakia lived. He was the great grandson of guru Pathik, who helped Avatar Aang. Hopefully he could help Dick. If he couldn't, then there was no hope.

"Guru Pakia?" Wally asked as they walked onto the balcony, where the man sat. "That is me." "We need your help." He set the acrobat down, cradling his head. "He's got bending deprivation. We need to find it."

Guru Pakia turned around, surprise in his face. "Why, it's young Grayson!" "You know him?" "He was brought to me when he was very young for the same reason. An older gentleman brought him, a Haley. I was able to give him enough energy so he could live a normal live for a long time, but something has happened." "The energy is depleting too fast, isn't it?" "Yes."

"Could you locate his bending?" "The strange thing is, his bending never left. He still has it inside of him. But his body treats it as if it is not there. It is locked away. I have tried to figure it out many times, but I cannot." "What can we do?" "Hope. It is up to him now."

"There has to be something!" Wally was on the verge of tears. Dick had been getting worse for weeks, and now he was being told he might lose him. Dick had always been there for him, pushing for them to be together. Wally couldn't give up on Dick now. "I'm sorry. I can do nothing more for him. Any energy I give will simply deplete like the energy he has now. The only person who could help would be the Avatar."

Dick opened his eyes, looking up at Wally. "Alfred." "What?" "Take me to Alfred." "Take him. This Alfred may be able to help." "But you said-" "Exactly. Nobody knows where the Avatar is. Your son might." Guru Pakia looked at Bruce.

"Take him. I'll go back on my own." Wally nodded, picking Dick up again and speeding off. Dick passed out again, slumped in Wally's arms. He knew Wally would understand. As soon as Alfred saw him, he'd know what to do. He trusted his family.

"Alfred!" Wally called, racing to find the man. "Master Wallace?" "Guru Pakia said the only one who could help Dick is the Avatar. Dick said to bring him to you. Do you know the Avatar?" "Of course I do, Master Wallace. Take him to his room. I fear I may have to do it again." "It?" "Talk to his spirit, and find his bending."

Wally's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "You mean you're-" "The Avatar, master Wallace. Do pick your jaw up off the ground, before you catch flies. How else am I supposed to manage this family? And do keep it a secret." Wally closed his mouth and followed the butler, shuddering at the idea of how powerful he was.

Wally laid Dick on his bed, watching as Alfred did some Avatar thing. He was still trying to process the fact that Alfred was the Avatar. Sure, he'd known there was more to him that meets the eye, but he never suspected the butler was the Avatar.

Some sort of lock appeared in front of Dick's chest, floating in air. It was made of fire, and radiated heat. "What is that?" "A bending lock. Very uncommon. They're extremely hard to create, and hard to unlock. Only specific people can unlock them." "How do we know who can?"

"The first clue is the element. Only benders of that element can. The second is the initials. The lock will have them somewhere, and it will give us an idea of who can and cannot. And third is a symbol. Something that is specific to one person."

"But it's made of fire! How are we supposed to figure those things out?" "Have you forgotten that you are a firebender already, Master Wallace? You can harden the lock, and make the clues visible. Or do I need to do everything?" "R-Right, right." Wally stuttered, focusing on the lock again.

Dick's breathing was getting shallower. "Well, this should be very easy." "What is it?" "The initials W.W, with a lightning bolt on it." "But I've never seen this!" "The lock chooses the person. Now get going before we lose him." "I don't even know how!" "Dispel the lock, Master Wallace. You know how. It is like any other flame."

"Like any other flame." Wally mentally repeated as he got ready to firebend. He hoped he didn't mess this up. If he messed up, even for one second, everything was done for. Dick would die, and it would be his fault. Was he even thinking this through? He had to be extremely careful and pay attention to every-

The lock disappeared. Dick's eyes snapped open, and he shot up into a sitting position. "Dick!" Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's neck, holding his boyfriend close. "Walls?" "It's okay, baby. It's okay. You're better now." Wally cried softly, holding Dick close. "What happened?"

"You had a bending lock. It kept you from bending all these years. We just got it off. You're not a nonbender anymore." Dick's eyes widened. "I'm not?" Wally shook his head. "You're not." "But what am I?" "That's for you to find out."

Dick looked over at Alfred and smiled. "I knew you'd understand." Alfred smiled back. "Of course, Master Dick. Get some rest." Alfred left the room, leaving the two lovers alone. "You wanna find out?" "Duh." "Then let's get going. We should start early."

Dick slid out of bed, standing shakily. "I'm not lightheaded." "That's good. Alright, let's try firebending first, since I can control that if you can't." "Alright." Dick smiled, listening as Wally gave instructions.

He didn't firebend. "Well, that's okay. Let's find Bruce. You may earthbend." Wally lead Dick out of the room, forgetting one crucial fact. "Uh, Walls?" "Yeah?" "Isn't Bruce still at the sanctuary?" Wally slapped his forehead. "It's okay. It can wait. Let's find Barbara, or Tim. Maybe I waterbend."

"I'm so glad I'm dating you. You're the genius in this relationship." "I hope that isn't the only reason." "Oh, definitely not." "Good." Dick kissed Wally's nose. Wally chuckled, kissing Dick's forehead.

"Tim!" Dick smiled as he walked into the library. "Dick! You're alright!" Tim leapt up from his seat, throwing himself into Dick's arms. "I'm just fine, Timmy. There's something I need your help with, though." "Name it." "We just got a bending lock off. We're not sure what I bend. We tried fire, and it didn't work. We wanted to try water next." "Are you sure you should be trying to bend this soon?" "I'm okay, Tim."

Tim showed Dick a simple trick, something a beginner would have no trouble doing. When Dick tried it, nothing happened. "I guess I don't waterbend either. That leaves earth." "Air too." "Nobody besides the Avatar can airbend, Tim. They've been extinct for decades." "Nonbender parents can have a bender kid. If they were from airbender decent, it's possible you have airbending." "We'll see about that. Thanks anyway, Tim."

Bruce appeared about ten minutes later. "Bruce!" Dick smiled, putting himself in his dad's arms. "Thank God you're alright." "I'm fine. And we need your help with something." "What is it?" "The bending block was made so long ago, I don't know what I bend. We've tried fire and water. We were waiting for you to see if I could earthbend." "If not?" "There's only one option left. I'm not the Avatar, I know that. I need to figure out what I am."

"You should rest." "I feel fine now." "Dick, you almost died." "Because I was blocked from my bending. I have it back now. The reconnection was enough to get rid of the deprivation. I'm okay now." "You should be resting, not pushing yourself." "I'm fine, Bruce. Look at me and tell me I'm not."

Bruce sighed. "One move. If it doesn't work, you go to bed." "If it does?" "You still go to bed." "That's like the 'Heads I stay, tails you leave' thing." "One move. Whether it works or not, you go to sleep." "Fine. Now show me!" Dick sounded like a kid in a candy shop.

Bruce sighed, but reluctantly showed him. Dick attempted the move, but failed. "Now, bed." "Fun sucker." "That's means you're an airbender. Hopefully Alfred knows some basic moves." "How badly were the attacks?" "We lost almost all of their information. We may attempt to recover some. Maybe your parents taught you some before you were blocked." "I don't remember any." "We'll continue this tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

Dick sighed, but allowed himself to be led back to his room. The adrenaline was wearing off, which was leaving him tired. Okay, maybe he should lay down. At least to get his head to stop spinning. Sure, they'd kill him if they knew, but they didn't know, so they couldn't kill him.

Dick slipped under the blanket, laying down and closing his eyes. Wally slid in next to him, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist and kissing the back of his neck. "I love you, my little airbender. Go to sleep." "Call me your little airbender, and I'll give you a wedgie." "You wouldn't." "Try me." "Sure thing, My little airbender." "You asked for it." "Ow!"


	131. Avatar 3

Dick had been airbending for three days. Alfred had learned some airbending forms when he was training to be the Avatar, which he was teaching to Dick. It was actually pretty easy for Dick to learn the moves, perfecting them almost overnight.

It didn't come without consequences. His siblings grew scared of him, acting as if he was a ticking time bomb. The media grew insane about the information that Dick was a bender, and he never got a moment of peace from them. The people outside of the Manor also acted weirdly around him. He wasn't that different. Why were they all scared of him.

Dick was in the cave one morning, going through the training simulation. He was spacing out, letting his airbending move him around. Sure, he was somewhat paying attention, but he was mainly thinking about the changes in his life. He felt alone, and he knew he should tell someone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Dick finally landed on the other side, turning around to watch the simulation end. It was usually calming, watching the simulation disappear, but today it just seemed to fuel his anger. It had left him too. He only had a few people who hadn't left him.

"Dick? What are you still doing up?" Bruce asked as he came down. "I could ask you the same thing." "Is something wrong? You've been acting strange recently." Dick sighed, sitting on the edge of the platform. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's just...changing." "Changing how?" Bruce sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Almost everyone treats me like I'm a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. You, Alfred, and Wally are the only ones who don't act weird around me. The media won't leave me alone, and nobody outside of the hero community wants to talk to me. They're scared of me. Nobody wants to be around me anymore. And it's all because I can bend air. How does that make me different than before?"

Bruce wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, holding him close. "It doesn't. They just don't realize that." "I wish they would already. I haven't changed that much. Sure, I'm not a nonbender anymore, but that's the only thing that's changed. It clear as day. Why does it feel like storm clouds are covering their eyes?"

"Tell you what: why don't we go on a camping trip?" "We?" "You, Me, and Wally. Obviously, the others can't be left without some sort of care, so Alfred will stay with them. But you need a break. A three day trip will be a good rest. We don't have to tell anyone else, if you don't want." "That sounds perfect." "Good. Go ahead and start packing. We'll leave this afternoon." Bruce pat Dick's knee, standing up to pack himself.

"C'mon, Dickie! Clue us in! Where are you going?" Jason clamored after him, trying to peak into Dick's bag. "It's a secret! I'll tell you guys when I get back. Stay out of my room." "Dickie!" He whined. "Or I'll just have to show everyone those photos I found." "You wouldn't dare." "Try me."

Wally chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist. "We're almost ready to leave." "I'll be right there." Wally nodded, heading back to Bruce and the car. They were just waiting for Dick now. "Think this'll work?" Wally sighed, leaning against the car. "I do. The media doesn't know we're leaving, and his siblings don't know where we're going. We'll be alone, and he'll finally get the rest he deserves."

Dick finally ran out the door, being chased by his siblings. He slid into the car, being followed by Wally, who closed the door. "Thank goodness. Thought I'd never shake them off." "Well, you won't have to worry about that for long." Wally smiled at Dick. "For real, though."

They were going to a campsite on the outskirts of the forest surrounding Wayne Manor. It was private, and only the family had access to it. It made it easy to go on trips and completely throw the others off. They thought the trio was going somewhere entirely different.

The first night was nice. It was a quiet night, although the bugs sang loud and clear. Wally kept the campfire going throughout the night. Dick giggled as the speedster continuously burned his marshmallows, although he devoured them anyway. He loved Wally so incredibly much.

The first day was exciting. They hiked through the woods, catching bugs and laughing when Wally tripped over roots. Dick never once thought about the problems back home, too busy smiling and laughing. Bruce seemed to notice this, smiling at how relaxed Dick was.

Once again, the second night was peaceful. Wally and Dick shared a tent, while Bruce had one he bended from the Earth. Dick had heard about some police captain or something who did something like that. What was her name? Tony? Tori? Toph! Toph, the first metalbender. How could he be so stupid?

Things went wrong the third night. They'd been relaxing around the fire, dozing off, when Dick's body had gone rigid. Panic filled his eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. "Dick?" "I-I can't control it! Something's wrong!" Dick moved to stand, his body moving jerkily.

Bruce wrapped earth around Dick's legs, keeping him from going anywhere. He knew this. He'd always hated bloodbenders. Dick looked scared, and Bruce couldn't blame him. He'd be terrified if he couldn't control his own body.

"You just have to spoil everything, don't you?" A man emerged from the edge of the camp, smirking. "Who are you?" "That doesn't matter. What I want is more important." "And what would that be?" Wally growled, stepping in front of Dick. "I want the airbender."

"Not happening." "See, you don't have a choice." He smirked, making a fist. Dick cried out as his shoulder dislocated, unable to move and relocate it. "Dick!" Wally growled, sending a blast of fire at the man.

Bruce allowed Wally to distract the waterbender, heading towards Dick. "I can't move." "I know, Dick. Just breathe. I can restrain your hands, so he doesn't try to make you hurt yourself, but I need your permission. Do you want that?" Dick nodded. "I do."

Dick sighed as the earth surrounded his hands, pulling them down. It also swirled up around his torso, keeping him standing. "Thanks." Dick was shaking. "We'll take care of him, then we'll fix your shoulder. Just try to relax as much as you can." Dick nodded.

Bruce joined Wally in the fight, trying to keep the bloodbender away from his son. Dick was helpless to watch as they fought for him, using whatever bending technique they knew. He wished he could help, but he couldn't. He had to sit this one out. It felt like when he was a nonbender, and he was forced to sit out of the fights when bending was involved. He had never wanted to feel that again.

The longer the fight went on, the more his anger grew. This guy had the gall to attack him and his family. The wind started to swirl around the campsite, getting stronger each second. It reflected his anger, reflected the storm clouds in his head right now. He wasn't going to get away unpunished.

Two balls of air surrounded the waterbender's wrists, pinning him to the tree. It froze instantly, pinning him there temporarily. "Dick? How did you do that?" Wally turned to the acrobat. "Beats me." "Pay attention." Bruce chastised, encasing the tree in earth. It stopped right below the waterbender's chin.

The restraints around Dick fell, and he walked over to Wally. "Let's sit down for this. I don't want you collapsing." Wally sat Dick on one of the logs, preparing to pop Dick's shoulder back into place. Bruce grabbed Dick's hand, giving him something to hold onto.

Dick cried out again as his arm was relocated, squeezing Bruce's hand tightly. "Easy, Dick. It's alright." Bruce whispered, pulling Dick to his chest. Dick whimpered, curling up and holding his arm. Wally hugged Dick as best he could, holding him as he cried. What had that bloodbender done to Dick?

They returned to Wayne Manor the next morning, where they were surrounded by the family. Dick seemed to be doing better, but Wally knew. He knew that Dick wasn't doing alright. That bloodbender had left some sort of scar. Maybe not physical, but he'd definitely left one.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wally asked as he closed the door to Dick's room. "Talk about what?" "You, and whatever happened when that bloodbender showed up." Dick sighed, sitting on the bed. "I...don't really know how to explain." "Just try. I can't help you if you don't tell me how."

He sighed again. "When he was bloodbending me, it felt like when I was left out of battles. I was helpless again. I had to sit to the side and watch as others fought a battle I wanted to fight. This may sound crazy, but I wanted to fight the bloodbender. Even though he had that hold on me, my gut said take him out. I had to let Bruce restrain my arms, or I might have tried to fight him. I never want to feel helpless. Never again." "Dick, you're not helpless. You were in a position where you couldn't fight. He was after you." "And I should've been the one fighting him because of that!"

"Dick, it's not bad to let others help you." "It's not that! I'm tired of others fighting battles that should be mine! I'm tired of feeling useless!" "You're not useless, Dick. You were in a position where you couldn't fight. If you were useless, you wouldn't be here today. You would've died in the field the moment you stepped out there. But you didn't. You're here, and you're one of the most badass heroes out there! Everyone respects you, with or without your bending. If you were useless, we wouldn't be together. But we are. Dick, you're not useless. If anything, you are one of the most useful people on the planet. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Wally kissed Dick, cupping his face and pulling him close. Dick closed his eyes, letting Wally hold him. "I love you too, Wally." "No more thinking you're useless. You are anything but useless. We all know it. We all know that if we had to choose between you and someone else, it will always be you. You may not be the Avatar, but you're just as powerful as he'll ever be. You win people over. No useless person could ever do that." Dick chuckled. "Thanks Walls." "No problem, Dickie."


	132. Depression

Dick woke up in his bed, feeling horrible. It was a feeling he was used to. He was too tired to get out of bed, but he wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep. Maybe he would grab some food. That sounded like too much work.

Dick sighed, rolling over and facing Wally. His boyfriend was still asleep, snoring softly. Wally…didn't exactly know that Dick had depression. He always hid his antidepressants, and put on a smile around Wally. He didn't want Wally to feel burdened by him.

Dick sighed again, closing his eyes. Maybe, if he really tried, this would all just be one big dream. He would wake up and wouldn't feel this empty hole in his chest. He'd actually want to do stuff, and actually want to smile. He'd want to be alive.

The alarm was what broke the silence. Wally yawned, sitting up and stretching. Dick just stayed where he was, not caring about that stupid alarm. He just wanted to stay in bed and never leave. Sure, he wouldn't get to see Wally as much, but he was too tired to keep going everywhere every day.

"Time to get up, Dickie." Wally kissed Dick's forehead, pulling the blanket down. Dick groaned, but sat up. Even that felt like it took too much energy. He'd feel better once he had his antidepressants.

Wally chuckled, picking the acrobat up and carrying him to the kitchen. He briefly worried about getting his meds, considering they were in his night stand. He decided to play it off and go with Wally for now. He'd get them when the speedster was busy.

The more Dick thought about doing it, the less he wanted to. Sure, he probably needed that medicine to keep from getting bad enough to kill himself, but it was just so exhausting. Maybe he'd go back to sleep. Wally should just be home today, so he could climb back into bed, or snuggle up with the redhead.

"Hungry?" Wally asked, setting Dick on the couch. "Not really." "Oh! I took you before you could get your meds! I'm stupid. Hang on, I'll get them for you." Wally slapped his forehead, heading towards their room. Dick paled, wondering how in the world Wally knew when he hadn't told him.

Wally came back with the pills, handing them to Dick with a glass of water. "H-How did you know?" "Leslie told me. You never told her to keep it a secret, so she told me. I've been keeping an eye on you." "I…" Dick bit his lip. "Dick, it's okay. Dinah explained some things to me. I understand." Wally grabbed Dick's hands.

"You weren't supposed to know." "Dinah said you'd feel like you were going to be a burden if you told me, so you didn't tell me. She also said it would be hard for you to get the willpower up to do certain things, and that I needed to keep an eye on that. I don't know how you've dealt with it for so long, but I know you can get through this. I'm be with you every second."

"Are you sure?" Dick looked up at Wally. "I am. You have always been there for me. We made an agreement, when we put these rings on and said those vows. We promised we'd be there for each other, in life and death, in sickness and health. You're sick, which means I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. Until you're better, you're stuck with me." Wally smiled, placing soft kisses all over Dick's face.

Dick buried his head in Wally's shoulder, holding him close. "I love you." He whispered, hands bunching Wally's shirt up. "I love you too, Dick. Remember this, no matter what: I love you to the end of the line. Nothing will make me stop loving you. You have never been a burden. You never will be. I love you so much, I'd give everything up in the blink of an eye if it meant you'd be happy. Whatever happens, I'm right there with you. To the end of the line?" "To the end of the line."


	133. Until the end of the line

Wally sat by the hospital bed, watching as Dick slept. His body was covered in bandages and tubes, including wires for the many machines attached to him. He'd been in there for a month now, sleeping peacefully.

Nobody knew what happened. Dick had been at work one night, and had been found as Officer Grayson on the steps of the department. His body had been barely recognizable, and he'd barely been alive.

Wally had been by Dick's side as often as possible. The nurses and doctors all knew him by name now, and often supplied him with blankets when he fell asleep next to the acrobat. They all knew how much he cared for his husband, and they were all trying their best to bring him back.

"Dickie, I don't know if you can't hear me. But if you can, please...please come back to me. You've been gone too long. I can't live without you. I don't want to lose you, and I need you back." Wally whispered, holding onto Dick's hand tightly. He couldn't bear to lose Dick.

Dick didn't respond. Wally hadn't been expecting him to. The injuries were just too great for him to be waking up at the moment. He probably wouldn't wake up for another week, at least. How did he let this happen?

Nobody knew who did this to Dick. The person who dragged him onto the steps had been wearing a mask and hoodie, hiding his identity. There had been no prints or DNA that didn't belong to Dick, and nothing had been left behind.

Wally sighed, laying his head down on Dick's bed. He just wanted Dick to be okay again. He'd give anything he had to make sure Dick was alright. He'd give his heart if he had to.

"Wally? Can I talk to you?" Dr Irons asked. "Yeah. What's up?" Wally walked into the hallway, hoping it was something good. "We believe with the amount of trauma he took, he may have amnesia. We don't know how far back it'll go, which means-" "He may not remember me." "I'm afraid so." "Is there a chance he'll get his memory back?" "There is. If you can get him around familiar things, people he was close with, it may trigger memories. But he won't remember your marriage if he doesn't remember you."

"I know. I hope that isn't the case." "We all do. He should wake up in a few days, but it's not a guarantee." Wally nodded, looking back at Dick. Maybe Dick would wake up soon. Maybe he would remember everything. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to deal with anything else.

Dick slept for five more days. Wally left long enough to take care of Maximus, unless he called someone to help. Barry offered to stay at the apartment for a few days, which Wally gladly accepted. It was nice to have his uncle so close, especially when he needed help the most.

Wally had been dozing next to Dick when he heard the first groan. He thought he was hallucinating at first. There was no way Dick would be awake this early. His injuries were too severe for that to be possible. He was just going crazy.

It was the second groan that snapped him awake. Okay, once might have been a hallucination, but twice? Maybe something was wrong. He needed to get Dr Irons. He'd know what to do.

"Doc!" Wally said, hurrying over to the man. "Wally?" "It's Dick. He was groaning just a few seconds ago." "Did he wake up?" "I don't know. I came to get you as soon as I heard." "Let's hope he's waking up, instead of getting worse."

Wally entered the room, standing next to Dick's bed. Dick still seemed asleep, with his eyes closed. Maybe it was a complication. Was Dick getting worse? No, that wasn't right. He had to be getting better. This was Dick Grayson-West he was talking about! The guy who would try to fight when he had multiple broken bones, who would push himself through a raging fever just to go on patrol.

Dr Irons put a hand on Dick's pulse point, making sure it remained consistent, when Dick's eyes fluttered open. Wally couldn't breathe, looking at the eyes that had been closed for so long. The beautiful blue he'd lacked was here again.

"Where…where am I?" Dick croaked. "You're at the hospital. You were hurt pretty badly. Just stay down for now." "Who are you?" "My name is Dr Irons. I've been taking care of you for the past month." "I've been out that long?" "Like I said, you were hurt pretty badly."

Wally sat down next to the bed, shaking as he waited for Dick to notice him. After a month of waiting, Dick was finally back. He was awake, and Wally could take him home! They could finally be together again.

Dick looked over at the speedster, confusion in his eyes. "I know you, don't I?" Wally nodded. "You do." "But I don't remember you." "Probably not. You were hurt really bad, and we think you have a case of amnesia. But you recognized that you knew me, so that's something." "What's your name?" "Wally. You call me Walls as well. We live together."

"We do?" "We do. Once you get better, I can take you to our apartment. Maybe that'll jog some memory." "Maybe. Where's Bruce?" "He's in Gotham. I can call him, see if he'll drop by." "That would be nice." Wally smiled at Dick, who seemed tired. Wally couldn't blame him, since he'd been out for a month.

Dick's eyes started closing, hiding the blue Wally loved so much. He wanted to shake Dick's shoulders, keep him awake, but knew that wasn't what Dick needed. Dick needed sleep. Sure, it might freak Wally out a little at first, but he'd get over it. He'd learn to cope eventually.

Dick stayed at the hospital for three days. Bruce visited the first day, talking with Dick and trying to figure out what all he remembered. Bruce had sent Wally home to get rest, telling Barry to keep him there. Wally didn't sleep well without Dick, which he expected. Ever since they got married, he'd never been able to sleep without the acrobat.

Wally returned the second day, when Bruce had to go back to Gotham. As powerful as Alfred was, even he would eventually go crazy dealing with Jason, Tim, and Damian. Bruce just hoped they hadn't somehow burned down the Manor.

"Hey, Dickie. How are you feeling?" Wally asked as he came into Dick's room. Dick was standing by the window, looking outside. "A lot better. Although it would be nice to go outside." "I'll talk to Dr Irons about it. Are you sure you should be standing yet?" "I stayed in bed all of yesterday, and I'm tired of laying down. I feel fine, so I'm fine." "I never said you weren't. I'm just worried about you. You were unconscious for so long, I would've thought your muscles would have weakened." "You and me both."

Wally stood next to Dick. "So, did you and Bruce manage to jog any memories?" "The only memory that he jogged was the fact that he's a stubborn ass." "I guess that's true. Anything about me?" Dick sighed. "Not yet. Maybe going home will help." "Maybe. Just remember: I'm with you until the end of the line."

Dick gasped, stumbling backwards. "Dick?" Wally asked, wrapping an arm around Dick's back. Dick was panting, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm going to go get someone." "No, no, it's okay. I'm okay. Just…give me a minute." "You should sit down." "I'm fine, Walls. I just need to process some stuff."

Dick was quiet the rest of the day, usually standing by the window or somewhere close by. Irons told Wally this happened yesterday as well, which worried him. Was this going to keep happening?

Wally drove Dick back on the third day, keeping an eye on the ebony. He watched as everything passed, giving Wally the idea of a kid going to Disney World. He just seemed so excited to be out of the hospital.

"This is our apartment. It's not much, but it's home." Wally told Dick as he unlocked the door, leading the younger in. Dick looked around, trying to recognize something. Maybe a picture, or a specific piece of furniture.

Maximus came running up to him, barking excitedly. "Maximus?" Dick smiled, kneeling down and hugging the dog. He wiggled out of Dick's grip, running around and jumping in Dick's lap. "He's happy to see you." Wally smiled, kneeling next to Dick. Sure, maybe Dick didn't remember everything, but that was okay. Wally would be with him until the end of the line.


	134. Until the end of the line 2

Dick had been home for a few hours when he finally found the picture. Wally had been making dinner, and had allowed Dick to roam the apartment. If he needed any help, he was to call out to Wally. So far, Dick didn't need any.

Dick had been in their room when he saw the frame on Wally's desk. Curious, Dick had picked it up and looked at it. Maybe it could give him an idea of what he was missing. At least it could give him an idea of Wally's family.

Dick gasped as he looked at the picture, his knees giving out from under him. Was that really him? Wally considered him family? Sure, he remembered them going on a few dates, but they were kids then. Had they really gotten married?

"Dick? Are you alright?" Wally asked, coming into the bedroom. "How long?" "How long what?" "How long have we been married?" Dick's voice was quiet. "We've been married for three years. We dated for nine. I didn't want to tell you, in case you didn't want that anymore. I wanted you to feel comfortable with the life you choose, instead of feeling forced to go into another one." Wally explained, sitting on the bed.

Dick sat next to him. "If you don't want to be husbands, or boyfriends, I'm okay with that. If you want to go back to being husbands, we'll go back to that. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing."

"Do you want to try something out?" Dick bit his lip. "Sure. What is it?" "Close your eyes." Wally did so, waiting for Dick. A pair of hands grabbed his, and the weight on the bed shifted slightly.

Wally was surprised when a pair of lips met his, although he fought the urge to open his eyes. He kissed back instead, moving one hand up the arm to cup Dick's face. Even just this one kiss was better than anything Wally had experienced in the last month.

Wally took a chance and swept his tongue across Dick's bottom lip, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines. Much to his surprise, Dick allowed the speedster access. Wally darted his tongue in, trying to reach every crevice he could. The arm holding Dick's other hand wrapped around his back, pulling him closer.

They finally pulled back for air, a strand of saliva connecting them. "So, what did that do?" Wally panted. "That just confirmed it." "Confirmed what?" "You've got yourself a husband again." Wally chuckled, grabbing Dick's wrists and pinning him down. "Allow me to make this past month up to you, then." "Gladly. Until the end of the line?" "Until the end of the line."


	135. Control shouldn't be yours

Dick couldn't believe his body was doing this. No, this had to be a mistake. It was his body, why couldn't he move it? Why did he have a sword in his hands, and why was he walking towards Wally? There had to be something he could do.

"Dick, snap out of it. You're stronger than her!" Wally begged, tears in his eyes. "He can't hear you, little speedster. His body is now mine. He's my newest puppet. He shall be your downfall." An old and raggedy voice laughed. "Dick, please. I know you."

"You're just a child! What can you know?" The voice snapped again. "You are Dick Grayson, also know as Robin. You also go by the Boy Wonder, one half of the Dynamic Duo. You've been a hero for five years. You are one of the strongest people I know, Dick. You can't let Cecilia do this."

Now Dick remembered. Cecilia Mordo, the new school therapist. She'd been pulling him into her office recently, although she had no reason to. Her sessions were always aggravating, and she kept asking questions about his sexuality. He just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear every time she pulled him in.

"I told you it's useless. Kill him." Dick's body moved forward again, getting closer to the speedster. Dick wanted to shoot at Wally, to scream at him to run and get away. He didn't move, waiting for Dick. "It's okay, Dick. I'm here. I won't leave you again."

"Pin him down." Dick's body did so, grabbing Wally's wrists and pulling him down. He planted his knee on Wally's back, right below his neck. "I love you, Dick. I always will." Wally smiled up at him. "Oh, please. Someone as pathetic as you can't give him anything besides a useless feeling. Kill him!"

Something snapped inside of Dick. He threw the blade at her instead, anger breaking her hold on him. "Dick?" "Insult me all you want. Question me, poke and prod me like I'm a science experiment. Torture me, kill me, but don't you dare insult him." Dick spat, helping Wally stand.

Cecilia was pinned to a tree, the blade caught in her sleeve. "You useless brat!" "I'm not useless. If I was, I wouldn't have been able to defeat your control over me. You may have used me, but I will not be your little assassin."

"Dick!" A voice called. He turned around to see a few of the League members heading towards him. Now the exhaustion chose to hit him, making him feel faint. "Woah, hey! Keep your eyes open, Dick!" Wally caught Dick as he collapsed, holding him close.

"I love you, Wally." Dick whispered, letting Wally hold him tightly. His eyes threatened to close every second, and it was then he noticed that he was in his Robin costume, yet Wally was in civies. Weird. Oh well.

His eyes closed, and he fell unconscious. Voices swirled around him, trying to stir him from this sleep he was in. He could make out Bruce's and Wally's voices, although the rest were too indistinct to make out.

He woke up again at the Manor, the ceiling greeting him as he opened his eyes. His body felt sore, and his head was not being kind to him. "What…?" Dick mumbled to himself, trying to sit up. Hands gently pushed him down. "Don't get up, Dick. Just stay down." Wally's voice rushed over him like a wave of calm.

"Walls?" Wally nodded. "It's me, Dickie." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. I had a bruise on my back for a few hours, but it's gone now." "I didn't hurt you?" "You didn't hurt me. I'm okay, Dickie. And I am so incredibly proud of you. I know you could do it."

Wally hugged the younger, holding him tightly again. "What happened?" "You went missing during school one day. The League found you later, but Cecilia was controlling you. She ordered you to capture me, which you did, and to kill me, which you didn't." "How did I get in the Robin costume?" "It was a replica she made. She wanted to make heroes look bad. Luckily, no civilians saw you before you broke her control, so your secret's safe. J'onn wiped your identity from her mind, so the police think she chose someone random."

"I love you, Wally. I'm so sorry." "It wasn't your fault, Dick. But I love you too." "Why didn't you run? I could've killed you!" "Because I knew you needed my help to break her control. You started fighting once you got closer to me. If I tried to run, that control would've been broken." "You're an idiot." "Yeah, yeah. Just hug me again." "Clingy." "You were just controlled by an eighty year old woman who tried to get you to kill me. I can be as clingy as I want."


	136. I need you

Dick sighed as he entered his empty apartment, closing the window behind him. Patrol was getting harder every night, and he knew it. It wasn't necessarily the villains that were getting worse, it was him. He'd hit a depressive episode recently, and he knew he needed help. He should probably talk to Dinah about this.

Dick flopped onto the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. Maybe he should call someone, tell them he was getting bad again. It had to be someone he trusted with his identity, though. He couldn't just call up Beast Boy and tell him he was getting depressed again.

Maybe he'd call Bruce. Wait. They'd had that argument last week, and Bruce was probably still mad. Okay, he'd call Babs then. She was probably on patrol. Alfred? No, he had to be there for Bruce, in case the man got injured.

He decided he'd call Wally. He pulled up the redhead's contact, sitting up as he called him. He laid the phone in his lap as it rang, waiting for Wally. Even if they were on bad terms right now, Wally deserved to know.

Wally's voicemail came up. Dick sighed, setting his phone on his nightstand and laying down again. He'd call someone in the morning. Maybe Wally was ignoring him. Dick couldn't blame him. Who'd want to call a loser?

Dick fell asleep, ignoring the ringing phone on his nightstand. Well, not exactly ignoring it. He just slept through it. It wasn't his fault the depressive episodes made him really tired. Besides, he was really tired from patrol.

Wally was sitting up in his bed, having been woken by the last few rings of the first call. Dick never usually called this late unless something was wrong. Sure, maybe they'd been having some arguments lately, but Wally didn't want anything happening to Dick. Whether they were fighting or not, Dick was his best friend. He needed to make sure Dick was alright.

"This is Dick Grayson." "Dick! Are alri-" "I can't make it to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll get to it as soon as possible." Wally sighed. "Dick, it's Wally. I'm coming over. Just hang on a little longer." He said as he got out of bed, pulling his sweatshirt on.

Wally knocked on Dick's window, hoping the ebony was alright. When he didn't answer, Wally peeked in and saw him on the bed. He was clutching his pillow to his chest, with the blankets wrapped around his legs. Wally really hoped he wasn't too late.

He opened the window and slipped in, walking quietly towards Dick. He seemed alright. There was no blood anywhere, and he was breathing evenly. What would cause Dick to call at such an hour? Could he have been bruised badly enough that he was too exhausted to stay awake for long?

"Dickie, you need to wake up. I need to make sure you're okay." Wally sat Dick up, holding him in that position as he yawned. "Wally?" "It's me, Dickie. What happened?" "What do you mean?" "You called at one in the morning. You never call at that time unless something is wrong."

"Oh. That." Dick sighed, rubbing his arms. "What's wrong?" "I think I'm going into a depressive episode. It's getting harder to get myself out of bed, and every patrol seems harder. Nothing seems to make me smile anymore, and I'm just so tired. I don't want to do anything, and I knew I had to tell someone."

"Who else knows?" "No one." "What do you mean no one?" "I was going to call Bruce, but we had an argument last week, so I thought he'd still be mad. Babs is probably still on patrol, if she wasn't injured, so I wasn't going to bother her when she needed to protect her city. Alfred needs to be there for Bruce and Barbara, in case something happens. You were the only other person I trust as much as them."

"Do you know what's causing it?" "No. It just sorta...came on." "Okay. I'll see if I can get an appointment set up with Dinah in the morning. Until then, I'm staying with you." "You don't have to do that." "Dick, you got really bad the last time you were left alone during an episode. I care about you too much to let that happen again." Wally's eyes flicked down to Dick's wrists, where thin white lines tried to hide. There were six in total, but Wally thought there were six too many.

Dick sighed, laying down once more. Wally pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, tucking him in as best be could. Wally knew now bad Dick's depressive episodes could get, and he knew they could move quickly. It was a surprise Dick hadn't started cutting again.

Wally moved to go sleep on the couch when a hand latched onto his wrist. "Something wrong?" "Will you stay? I don't trust myself alone right now." Wally's heart broke. "Of course." He slid in next to Dick, spooning him from behind. Was Dick really that far in? Why didn't he call someone sooner?

"I'm sorry about all the arguments lately. I was just worried about you." Wally whispered. "It's fine, Walls. I know the feeling." Dick pressed into Wally, intertwining one of their hands together. Wally didn't dare move, a little shocked that Dick had done that.

They fell asleep again, cuddled close to each other. Wally held onto Dick for as long as he could, not wanting to let him go and risk the harm. Sure, Dick could figure his way out of almost any battle, but depressive episodes always stumped him. He needed help every time, and he never figured out why.

Wally woke up first, yawning as he tried to remember why his bed was so warm. It was then that Dick pressed into him, and he remembered. Dick was laying across his chest, snuggled into his embrace. Well, he was already this close. Wally pulled Dick closer, running his fingers through the raven locks.

Wally looked over at Dick's clock, confused when he saw it was off. Dick always had a clock around, so why was that one off? Did he not like the alarm or something? Wally grabbed his phone, almost shocked to see it was nine AM. He never slept in that late.

Well, Dick needed the rest, so he could sleep in a little more. It was nice, having someone next to him. He hadn't felt that way since he and Artemis broke up. Dick had been there for him when it happened, always ready to listen to him. He didn't deserve a friend like Dick.

Dick groaned, shifting on Wally's chest. "Morning, sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" "Not much better. Really tired." "Then go back to sleep. I don't have work today, so I can stay and take care of you." "You don't have to do that." "I want to. You need help, Dick, and you know it. That's why you called me."

Dick sighed. "I hate when you're right." "Want breakfast?" "Not really. I'm not hungry right now." "You're eating lunch later, though. I hope you know that. I'm not letting you skip too many meals." "I figured." "If something wrong?" "I hate these episodes. I hate how unmotivated I get. I keep telling myself to do something, but I can't get up and do it." "That's why I'm here. I'm not going to let you struggle alone."

"You got a crush on me or something?" Dick managed a small smile. Wally blushed and looked away. "Shut up." "You do! I knew it! Kaldur owes me thirty bucks." "Wait, what?" "We've had a bet on whether you have a crush on me or not for seven years. You threw a wrench in the plan when you dated Artie, but we had a ten year agreement." "You little devil." "Whatever. You're staying here if you do." "I hate you." "Love you too, Walls."


	137. Fairy Tail

"Remind me never to go into a lab with you ever again, genius." Dick groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "It's not my fault my shoelaces came untied." Wally huffed as he sat up, cracking his back. "You're really going to get in trouble when we get back from…wherever we are." "Is that a village?" "Maybe they can point us to Gotham."

What happened? Well, Dick and Wally were at a tech lab when Wally's laces came untied. He tripped, knocking him and the acrobat into some sort of portal. So far, Wally didn't see any signs of a way to get back. Dick really was going to kill him.

"Let's see if we can find a map or something." "That place in the middle looks pretty popular. It's got a cool symbol and everything." Wally pointed to the large building by the water. "Yeah. Maybe it's a town hall, or a museum. Let's check it out." Dick stood up, wincing at his ribs. Okay, those were definitely bruised.

"Are you hurt?" "I think I just bruised my ribs. I'll be fine. Once we get in town, we can find a doctor or something that can check it out." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure, idiot. I've been through worse than this." Dick playfully rolled his eyes, smiling at his wonderful and dumb boyfriend.

They walked into town, looking around at all the buildings. Dick started talking to one of the merchants while Wally went into a shop, looking for something. Dick explained that they weren't from around here, and that they were lost. The merchant directed him to the building he saw earlier, which was actually a guild hall for the Fairy Tail guild.

Wally came out with two sandwiches, handing one to Dick. "Get any info?" "We're in Magnolia, where the Fairy Tail guild resides." "What's a guild?" "Based off what he was saying, I think it's like a group for certain people. There are multiple, but Fairy Tail is known for being reckless and slightly destructive." "Sounds like the team would fit right in."

The entered the guild hall, surprised at what they found inside. People using magic, all with the same bizarre tattoo. Dick recognized it from the outside of the guild hall, and realized what the guilds were for. "Wizards." He whispered. "There's no way." "Look at them, Wally. I guessed it when we first arrived, but all their tech seems to be run on magic. I have as much trouble believing it as you, but it's the truth."

"Hey, guys! Here to join?" A pink haired guy asked. "Oh, no. We're lost, and came to try and get some directions." Dick explained. "Oh. Well, if you need to find a place, Gramps is the guy to ask. C'mon, I'll introduce you. I'm Natsu." "I'm Dick, and this is Wally." "Nice to meet you two. Either of you wizards? I can smell electricity on one of you." "Wally's a speedster. I don't have any powers." "Maybe I can teach you some! It shouldn't be too hard. You just gotta listen to nature to be a wizard, although Erza says I don't listen to anyone."

Dick chuckled. "I like this guy." "You and me both. Oh! Do you guys have a doctor or anything nearby?" Wally asked. "Yeah. Why?" "I bruised my ribs earlier. We just want to get them checked out." "I'll take you guys over there once you talk to Gramps." "You don't have to do that." "I want to! I like helping people."

Natsu led them through the hall to Gramps, who was sitting on the bar. "Gramps, this is Dick and Wally. They're lost." Natsu smiled, sitting at one of the bar stools. "I sense power in you two. What kind of wizards are you?" "We're not wizards. Wally is a speedster, but I don't have magic." Dick explained. "Are you sure? I can sense it in you." "Well, I've never had any signs of power, so not really."

"They're just trying to get home, Gramps." Natsu smiled sheepishly. He didn't mean to have Gramps interrogate them. He just wanted to help them get home. "Where are you from?" "A place called Gotham. The idiot beside me knocked us into a portal, so we're lost." "There is no Gotham I've heard of. Are you kids sure you just went into a portal?" "Positive! It was set for a dimension away." "That may explain it. It's going to take some time to get you two home again."

Dick nodded. "Is there an inn nearby? Somewhere we can crash for a few nights?" "You guys can stay here! We've got plenty of room." "Only guild members can stay overnight." "One of them is a speedster, although I have no idea what that means, and you said you sensed power from the other. That means they both have wizard potential, therefore they can join." "Why are you only this smart half the time?" "It's part of my charm."

"Well, boys? What do you say about joining the Fairy Tail guild?" Dick and Wally looked at each other and smiled. "I think that sounds awesome." "You'll be given a tattoo of our symbol. Once it is on, it can never come off." "Do we get to choose where it goes?" "Of course! And you get to pick the color!" Gramps smiled at them.

"I think I'm going to get mine on my shoulder blade. Should be pretty easy to hide from Bruce." Dick shrugged. "I'll do the same. I don't want Barry killing me at fifteen!" Wally chuckled. "Colors?" "Blue." "Red."

They peeled their shirts off, revealing the nasty bruises on Dick's back and their lithe forms. "That doesn't look good." Natsu winced. "It'll heal." "You two work out?" Elfman asked. "Yeah, although this little monkey was an acrobat for the first few years of his life." Wally ruffled Dick's hair. "I still am an acrobat. You're just stingy you're not as flexible." "Yeah, yeah, shortie." "Just wait, I'll be bigger than you one day." "That day ain't today."

"It's like another Natsu and Gray." The woman behind the counter sighed. "That's Mirajane. She'll be giving you your tattoos." Gramps interrupted. Mirajane pulled out a stamp, which confused them. Did they say anything about it? Of course not! They didn't want to be rude.

Dick bit his lip as she tattooed him, fighting back the urge to whimper. The tattoo itself didn't hurt, but it brushed up against his bruise. "Not bad. It's suits you." Wally smiled to the younger, rolling his own shoulder. That stamp really was effective. Dick pulled his shirt back on, already liking the tiny weight on his shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, boys. Let's get you home."


	138. Poisoned

Dick didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since that party Bruce's friend hosted, Dick had been feeling really sick. It had only been a day, yet it felt like it had been a year. Wally had been trying to keep his fever down, but it kept rising through the night.

Leslie was paying them a visit in a few minutes, to try and figure out what was wrong with Dick. Dick had barely eaten anything that morning, pushing it away as soon as he could. Wally had to bribe Dick with kisses just to get him to take pain relievers. This was really, really bad.

Dick was dozing when she arrived, sleeping on his side. He shook slightly, which concerned Wally. Even sick, he shouldn't be shaking this much. Maybe the fever was turning into something worse. If he hadn't already called her, he'd be talking to Leslie right now.

"Dickie, it's time to wake up. You need to drink some water." Wally shook Dick's shoulder, grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand. "Tired." "I know. I just need you to sit up for a little bit." Wally wiggled one arm under Dick's back, sitting him up. Wally held the glass as Dick drank, neither of them trusting his shaking hands.

"You don't look good." Leslie sighed as she came in. "Thanks." Dick mumbled, trying his best to keep his eyes open. "He's been like this since last night. We thought the food from the party might've upset his stomach, but it hasn't calmed down, and the fever is only getting worse. It's getting really bad." "What medicines have you given him?" "Just some over the counter stuff. Fever reducer, pain reliever, that kind of stuff."

"I'll need to do blood tests, to determine what this is. It isn't an ordinary sickness. The doctors around Gotham have been getting calls all morning about symptoms like this. Anyone twenty years old or younger has this. Your brothers have it too." "They do?" "They do. Luckily, they've got Alfred to treat them. You, on the other hand, only have Wally." "I would be mad, but I can't compete with Alfred." "None of us can."

Dick closed his eyes, just trying to rest them. It took a lot of energy to keep them open for long. He wasn't expecting to be shaken awake, jolting slightly. "There you are. You were out for a good five minutes." "I was just resting my eyes." "You fell asleep. I managed to get a blood sample while you were. I'm compared it to the other blood I have, and see if I can find anything that may be causing this."

Dick closed his eyes again, letting his body go limp. He was exhausted. He'd just take a nice nap, then he'd eat something. That sounded like a great plan to him.

Once again, he wasn't expecting to be woken up. "Time for dinner, Dickie." Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "I just took a nap." "You've been out for most of the day. We tried waking you before Leslie left, but with no success. She said let you sleep until I could wake you."

"Has she found anything yet?" Dick asked, trying to stay in a sitting position. "Not yet. She's probably had a lot of patients, though." "True." "Hungry?" "Not really." "You still need to eat." "I know." Dick sighed, feeling the exhaustion start to weight his eyelids down again. "Hey, stay with me! Look at me, Dick. Focus on me. Keep your eyes open." Wally said softly, cupping Dick's face and directing it to face his.

"I don't know how long I can stay awake." "That's okay. If you feel like you're about to pass out, just tell me." "You're lucky you're twenty three. This stinks." "I know, Dickie. If you're in bed and complaining about it, it must be bad. You never complain about being in pain." "Believe me, if I could, I would take whatever medicine I need to and get over this already."

Wally chuckled, leaning over and kissing Dick's forehead. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" "Plenty of times." "Well, I'm about to tell you again." "Why don't you show me instead?" "Because you're sick, and Leslie would kill me if she found out." "True. Oh well." "Any hungrier?" "I'm sleepier." "You've still got to eat." "I know."

Wally managed to keep Dick awake long enough to finish a bowl of soup, although it was a challenge. He could barely take his eyes off of Dick, or he'd be falling asleep again. Wally knew Dick was trying to stay awake, and he knew how much pain the acrobat must be in, but he also knew what Leslie had told him. He had to keep Dick awake as long as possible.

Dick sighed as he finally finished the bowl, laying down again. "I'm stuffed." "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." Wally smiled, pulling the blanket up. "I love you, Walls." "I love you too, Dickie. I'm sure Leslie will have an answer soon." "Hopefully." "You'll be back to swinging through Blüdhaven soon." "I wish it would happen sooner rather than later. I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay in bed all day." "You've been asleep all day!" "Doesn't mean I'm not going crazy."

Wally chuckled, grabbing the empty bowl and heading to the kitchen. He loved Dick. He was very sassy, and Wally absolutely loved when he'd stun villains into silence work it. It was always an amazing sight. He wished he had Dick's snark. Sure, he had a pretty good sense of humor himself, but Dick could floor anyone just by talking to them.

Wally went back to their room, where he found Dick passed out in his bed. Dick was bundled up in the blankets, with his face buried in the pillow. He looked like a kid, and Wally couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew Dick was in a lot of pain, he just looked too cute to keep frowning.

Wally slid in next to Dick, wrapping his arms around the younger. "I'll take care of you, Dickie. I promise I won't leave your side until you're better." He whispered, nuzzling into Dick's hair. He was going to keep that promise, no matter what.

Leslie called Wally the next day, waking him up. "Wally West speaking." Wally yawned. "I found out what's making Dick ill." Wally sat up. "Really?" "Someone slipped poison in the food, designed to attack the immune systems of the younger crowd. Luckily, we've dealt with this before, and have a cure ready. I need you to run over and grab Dick's." "I'll be right over. But, what do you mean you've dealt with this before?"

"The poison is tied to a gang here in Gotham who are trying to get parents in a frenzy. They've done this before, and I have no doubt they'll do it again. Right now, I need you to get Dick's medicine. The sooner he gets it, the sooner he'll get better." "I'm going now."

Wally slipped out of bed, grabbing his running boots off of his costume. "Walls?" Dick rasped, eyes cracking open. "Hey, Dickie." "Where are you going?" "Leslie has your medicine. I'm going to grab it. I'll be right back, I promise." Wally leaned down, kissing Dick's forehead. "Be careful." "I will. You get some sleep." "Love you, Walls." "Love you too, Dickie. You'll be better in no time."


	139. I'll prove it to you

It had been a few weeks since Damian had found out about Dick being a Neko. Dick continued to wear the hoodie, but left his ears and tail out in the open. If Damian knew, he knew, and he didn't have to hide anymore. Besides, if Damian tried to hurt him, Wally was there to save him. He knew Wally was always going to be there for him.

Dick was out on patrol one night, partnered with Bruce, when it first started happening. The common criminals and the big guys all seemed to be laying low, which made him suspicious. If everyone was laying low, there were two options. One: everyone was just tired, and needed a break, or two: something big was coming.

"Hear anything?" Bruce whispered. "Not yet. There's a couple pigeons I could grab down the street." "You don't eat pigeon." "I can learn." "Dick, this is the same situation as the mice incident." "In my defense, Alfred wouldn't let me. But he's not here now." "While I may not be there physically, I can still hear you, Master Dick. No eating the pigeons." "I'm just curious as to what they taste like." "Curiosity killed the cat." "But satisfaction brought it back."

"If you wish to contract some disease by eating a pigeon, know that I will not be gentle with you." "And, that's where my plan ends." "Brilliant idea, Master Dick." "I have survived yet another night." "I wouldn't be sure about that. We may come across someone." "On a night like this? When nobody's out?" "There may be someone big. You need to stay sharp. We can't-"

"Shh!" Dick hissed, flocking his ears around. "What?" "Footsteps two blocks down, moving fast. Headed this way." "Hide." Dick ran over to the fire escape, hiding right under the roof. Bruce landed next to him, pressing himself to the wall.

"Come out, little Neko. I know you're here somewhere." Dick paled. He knew that voice. His heart pounded in his chest as Slade got closer to him. It was his old owner. How did he know where Dick was? Sure, he knew Dick was Bruce's son, but how did he know Dick's location?

"A little birdie ratted you out, Grayson. I'm going to find you again. Just wait and see." His voice was getting louder. Dick wanted nothing more than to shrink into a ball and disappear. "I'm going to cause a distraction. You and Bruce get out of there while you can." Wally whispered in his ear. Dick grabbed Bruce's hand, flicking his ears to the right. Bruce would know what that meant.

The footsteps started going the opposite way. "Now's your chance!" Dick pulled Bruce forward, jumping to the ground and running through the alleys. Bruce was quick to follow, trusting the young cat more than himself. Dick had enhanced senses, and could get them out of danger quicker.

It was taking everything in Dick's power not to panic. He had to keep pushing on, he had to get Bruce out of danger. He was the only one who could hear where Slade was without getting close to him. He had to let the adrenaline keep him going.

Dick led them back to the Batmobile, listening for trouble as Bruce got in. "Let's go!" Dick climbed in after him with shaking hands, barely able to see through the tears lining his eyes. His chest heaved as Bruce drove away, trying to draw in air, but failing. Dick was going into a panic attack.

"Dickie? Talk to me, Dick. You're safe now. Are you hurt?" Dick shook his head. "Say it, Dick. I want to hear you say it." "N-No. I'm n-not hurt." Bruce grabbed Dick's hand, rubbing the back of it. "He can't hurt you anymore. Just hang on until we get to the cave, okay?" Dick didn't respond, too busy gasping for breath as he held onto Bruce's hand for dear life.

"Dick? Dick, answer me. Just hang on, okay?" "I-I can't b-breathe." Dick choked out, hunching over. Bruce cursed, swerving into an alley. He immediately pulled Dick into his lap, petting behind his ear. "It's okay, Dick. You're safe now. Breathe with me." "You've got to breathe, Dick. You'll be alright." Wally whispered, kissing Dick's cheek. Dick's eyes were closing, which he didn't want. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to stay with Bruce. He didn't want to pass out.

Dick woke up in his bedroom, a breathing mask strapped to his face and an IV in his arm. "Easy, Dick. You're safe now." Bruce said softly, grabbing Dick's hand and entwining their fingers. "W…What happened?" "You pass out from oxygen deprivation. I rushed you to the cave, where Alfred and I got you breathing again. You've been asleep for a day." Dick nodded, moving to sit up.

"I would advise staying down for now, Master Dick. You are very weak." Alfred told the acrobat as he came in carrying a tray. "How bad was it?" "Your heart nearly stopped. We feared you might not make it at one point." "That bad?" "After all the trauma he put you through, I'm not surprised it was bad." "How did I snap out of it?" "We think Wally calmed you down."

Dick had told Bruce, Alfred, and Tim about Wally, swearing them to secrecy. "You really think so?" "I do. Otherwise, your heart would have been overloaded, sending you into cardiac arrest. We managed to avoid that, but just barely." "How did he know?" "Someone told him. I think I know who." "You're not saying-" "Damian may have attempted one last murder through somebody else."

Dick looked down at his hands, blinking through the tears. Damian had tried to…kill him. "I'm sorry, Dick. I promise, I won't let him touch you." Bruce pulled Dick into a hug, rubbing his back. "Why?" "I don't know. But I will to whatever it takes to keep you safe." "We both will."

Dick stayed in bed two more days, usually talking to his family. Well, most of his family. Bruce didn't allow Damian in Dick's room, nor was he allowing the little devil near the cat at all. Tim slept next to Dick, in case Damian tried to hurt him.

Wally stuck by Dick, although he was often invisible. He had to protect Dick from Damian and Slade, no matter what. After that panic attack, Dick was in no condition to fight, not even to defend himself. Wally had to be that missing part of him, he had to be Dick's shield while he was recovering. He would protect Dick, even if it meant he somehow died again.

Dick tried walking around the third day, trying to get back to his usual routine. He couldn't go very far, however, and had to have someone with him when he was walking. He'd lost too much strength to keep himself standing for long. He should probably stay in bed, but he wanted to get up. He wanted to move around his home.

He was in the library when he heard it again. The soft pats of soles hitting the roof, and the scraping of cloth again metal. He quickly climbed into the rafters, hiding in a corner as Slade crashed through the window.

Dick held his breath as Slade walked through the library, begging his heart to quiet down. It was pounding once again, so loud Dick swore Slade could hear it. He needed to stay away, or risk going into another panic attack. Something told him even if Wally tried to help, he wouldn't survive another bad one.

Invisible arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. "I'll keep you safe, Dick. He won't touch you." Wally whispered, keeping an eye on Slade. If he had the choice, he would end Slade right then. But Dick would hate him for that, and he couldn't stand making Dick mad in a situation like this.

Slade eventually left the library, going to search the rest of the Manor. "Are you alright? Not panicking?" Wally became visible, sitting in front of Dick and cupping his face. "I think I'm okay for now. You're here, so it's not as bad. Besides, I wasn't as close as last time, and he didn't seem to know I was still in here." Dick smiled at the spirit. "I wish I could really be there for you. You could actually hold onto me." "This is just fine to me. As long as you're here, I'm safe."

"Slade is heading towards the living room. You should call the police, tell them someone's invaded." "I don't know. Slade might hurt the officers." "I'll make sure the officers have miraculous escapes." "Nice try, but you know that won't work. An entire department going against one of the most dangerous assassins out there, and none of them get injured? Too suspicious."

Wally sighed. "I hate that you're right." "Maybe I can lure him away. Keep the others safe." "No! Dick, you know what he'll do to you if he gets his hands on you again! I won't let you do that!" Wally exclaimed, pinning one of Dick's wrist to the top of the rafter. "I can't let him hurt them." "I can't let him hurt you." "I'll be careful."

"Dick, I can't let you risk yourself like that. They're heroes, and Alfred is Alfred. They'll be fine. Besides, you know what Bruce said. Damian may be the one behind all this. You need to stay safe." "I can't just sit by and do nothing." "Dick, just this once, please. Stay out of the way. Stay away from the fight for once. This one is too dangerous. One panic attack like the last one, and you're dead. I can't save you again this soon. They still need you, whether they know it or not."

Dick sighed. "I know you hate sitting out of fights, but this one has a higher chance of killing you than pretty much any other fight you've been in. Let me protect you, Dick." Wally stroked Dick's cheek, smiling as he leaned into it. "Fine. But just this once." "That's all I'm asking."

Dick sat on top of the bookshelf for what felt like hours, waiting for something. Some sound of danger, some explosion, something that told him where Slade was. So far, it was silent. Bruce was at work, so he was safe. Tim and Damian were at school, so they were safe for now. That left Alfred. But even if they weren't here, Slade could go to their location and try to hurt him.

"It's been too long." "You promised you'd stay here. Besides, the Manor is huge. Slade may only be halfway done." "Still. You never know what he'll do." "Which is why it's best for you to stay here, and to stay safe." "I'm worried. You know what he did to me. What if he does it to them?" "He won't. What he did to you, he did because he saw you like Damian does. He only sees you as half human. He won't show you any mercy." "He doesn't show anyone mercy." "No, I don't."

Dick flipped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the bullet shot at him. Slade was hanging in the window, holding a rifle. "Been a while, Grayson. It's a shame we had to meet like this." "What do you want?" Dick had to work to keep his voice from shaking. "I'm here on a contract. I'm here to kill you."

Slade shot another bullet at the young cat, who flipped out of the way. "Get out of there!" Wally whispered, grabbing onto Slade's line and shaking it. Dick raced out the door, heading to another of the Batcave's entrances. "Thanks, Walls."

Dick ran into Alfred on the way, nearly falling on the butler. "What on Earth happened?" "Slade. Contract. Came to kill me." Dick huffed, pulling Alfred towards the elevator. "Have you contacted Master Bruce?" "Just found out. Wally bought us a little time, but we need to move." "I'll contact Master Bruce when we get down there." "Tim and Damian are still at school, so they should be safe for now. If Bruce comes home, he'll have to fight Slade. If we call the police, Slade will hurt them." Dick listed, leaning shakily against the wall.

"We may have to evacuate the Manor, Master Dick. We should go to Wayne Enterprises, and meet up with Master Bruce." "Slade will expect that." "All the more reason to do so. He'll expect protection, but he will not know the extent of it. That will give us time to move." "I can't keep running from him forever." "That will not be the case. I presume Master Bruce will inform the League, and Slade will be captured. It is only a matter of time." "Yeah, but time isn't on our side right now."

Dick paced around the computer chair as Alfred called Bruce, ears perked to listen for Slade. How the assassin got so close to him without him knowing was throwing him for a loop. He should've heard Slade moving. Was something wrong with his ears?

"Are you both alright?" Bruce asked. "We are uninjured, Master Bruce. We are about to travel to Wayne Enterprises, once the call is finished." "Dick, did Slade say anything about who might've created the contract? Any hint?" "Nothing. He just said he had a contract." "Until we know who, you'll have to lay low. The only people who will know your location are Alfred and I. If Damian is the one behind this, I don't want him knowing, or trying to get it out of Tim." "We shall meet you soon, Master Bruce." "Be careful." "We will be." Dick nodded.

Bruce ended the call, and Dick sighed. "We need to hurry, Master Dick. Before Slade finds us again." Alfred snapped Dick out of his head, making him realize they needed to leave again. "Right, sorry. I was in my head." "It's quite alright. Let's go." Dick took one last look around the cave before following Alfred through the Zeta beams, knowing it might be a long time before he came home again.


	140. You don't have to worry about me

Dick had been at the Mountain for a month now, hiding from Slade. Bruce came to check on him every night, making sure the young cat was still safe. He knew it had to be hard for Dick, having to hide while they person he feared the most hunted him down. He would stay with Dick until he fell asleep, then tuck him into bed and continue the search for Slade.

Dick was getting rather bored. Yes, he understood how dangerous it was for him right now, but he was stuck inside a mountain. He couldn't even hunt anything! Any little bug could be Garfield, and the League had good pest control. There wasn't a single mouse!

At least he could train. That was one of the only good things about the Mountain. He always had someone to train with, and the program was always active when everybody else was asleep. Sometimes Tim would spar with him, and they would quietly laugh as they fought. They had to keep quiet, or they'd wake the team.

Dick was still getting bored, however, and anybody could see that. He was spending more time sleeping, usually curled up in the library with a half finished book in his lap. He'd groom his tail, keeping it fluffy and soft. He'd do anything to keep from being bored.

Wally had been strangely silent recently. Dick didn't see him much, and he always seemed really tired. Dick had been trying to talk to him, to figure out what was going on, but he never stayed long. Not long enough for Dick to help him. Maybe something was wrong.

Dick was in the grotto at the moment, watching the water splash against the landing pad. The water sounded nice, and it was lulling him to sleep. Almost everything did now. It was just so incredibly boring that he had nothing else to do. Maybe he'd sleep for a week and scare everyone. Now that would be fun.

"Dick." Wally appeared next to the cat. "There you are! What's been keeping you away?" "It's getting harder for me to stay here. Something's going wrong. I've tried talking to some older spirits, but nobody knows. Dick, you have to be careful. I can't protect you like I normally do." "Wally, it's okay. Get some rest. Go back to the spirit world for a bit. I'll be fine on my own." "I can't do that. It's too dangerous." "I'm staying here until Slade is captured. If he does manage to find the cave, I'm going to the watchtower. I'll be fine. You need to rest. Maybe you've exhausted yourself trying to protect me."

"Dick, I don't know about this." "The team and the League will be protecting me. Besides, I can fight too. Sure, I get panicky around him, but I can get away from him. It'll be okay. You deserve a break, anyway." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure."

Wally disappeared again, leaving a faint smell of electricity behind. Dick laid down again, closing his eyes. He decided he wanted a nap, and the generator was warm underneath him. It would just be a little cat nap, he decided. No more than ten minutes.

He woke to a hand petting his head, and the presence of another person next to him. "Time to wake up, Dickie." Bruce said gently. "Don't wanna." "If you want to go home, you have to." Dick's eyes snapped open. "What?" "We caught Slade. It wasn't easy, but we did it. I assume you're getting bored, so a change of scenery might help."

Dick leapt up, bouncing on his toes. "What are we waiting for?" Bruce chuckled, standing and following the cat. He couldn't blame Dick for being happy. His abuser was in jail again, he could finally go back home, and he didn't have to worry about being attacked anymore. Damian was going to live with the Titans for a while, in the hopes that he became more accepting.

"Oh, I've missed this cave!" Dick sighed as he came into the Batcave, running around to all the platforms. "It's not that different from the Mountain." "It is. The cave has tons of platforms and bats and places for me to climb. The Mountain doesn't." "We'll see about changing that."

"It's good to see you again, Master Dick." Alfred smiled. "Hey, Alfie! It feels like forever since I last saw you." "It was a month ago." "Really? It felt like years." Dick smiled as he hugged the elderly butler. "I know it did. I hear you were rather bored." "You have no idea. But I'm back, so that'll get better!"

"Tim is waiting upstairs, if you want to see him. I know you two haven't had much time to spend together, with him taking care of Gotham and you stuck in the cave." "It'll be nice to walk around the Manor again, and spend time with him."

Dick went upstairs, where he found Tim in the living room. "Hey, Timbo." Tim turned around with a smile. "Dick! You're back!" "I am. I'm back for good." "That's good. By the way, Jay stopped by earlier." "He's here?" "Yup. He's in his room." "Perfect. Thanks, Tim!" Dick headed towards Jason's room, knowing the younger didn't visit often.

"Jay!" Dick chuckled as he tackled Jason in a hug, knocking him down. "That hurt." "Not happy to see me?" "I'm happy, but you're on my stomach, and your knee is verging into very dangerous territory." "Oh! Sorry." Dick chuckled again, climbing off of Jason. "Where the hell have you been, Goldie? Bruce wouldn't tell me anything." "I was at the cave. A lot of stuff was going on." "You better explain." "Alright! Just don't kill me." "That depends on how this story goes." "That's fair."


	141. Fairy tail 2

Dick and Wally had been at Fairy Tail for a week now. So far, Wally and Natsu had had three eating contests, Dick still had no idea what his magic was, and they still had no idea where they were. Dick had been trying to learn from every wizard there, but nothing seemed to click.

He was losing hope that he had magic at all. He'd been sitting at a table one afternoon, watching as Wally and Natsu debated on who had the more dangerous lifestyle, when Gray sat next to him. "Pink haired yours?" Dick asked. "Unfortunately. I take it redhead is yours?" "Yep."

"Any progress?" "Zip. Zilch. Nada. Goose egg." "That bad?" "Yeah." "That sucks." "You're telling me." "You'll find it. You just gotta find a good teacher." "You had a good one, right?" "Yeah. Her name was Uru." "She still around?" "No. She sacrificed her body to stop a demon. Her other student melted the ice, not knowing that it was killing her." "Oh. I'm sorry." "It's fine. It happened a long time ago." "Is that why you always strip?" "I get too hot wearing clothes sometimes, so I have to cool down."

"How did you know you were an ice wizard?" "Uru offered to teach me. She said the test was whether I could strip in the snow or not. I managed to do it." "I don't think I'm an ice wizard. I'm cold in the snow just wearing a jacket! Stripping out there? No thank you. You do you, and I'll do me." "Glad we can agree on that."

Dick and Gray chuckled. "We sound like kids." "We are kids." "I know, but it doesn't feel like that. Where I'm from, I'm supposed to be a responsible person. I've got hundreds, if not thousands of lives in my hands. It's hard to be a kid and carry that weight." "I know what you mean. Despite the jobs being relatively easy, somehow we always end up in some sort of evil scheme we have to stop. It's hard to keep lighthearted."

"How do you cope?" "Usually I bother Natsu." "I don't think that's for me. I like Wally too much to bother him too often." "So, how long have you been together?" "I don't know if I should tell you. No offense, but isn't this world kinda...homophobic?" "Look around. This place is already filled to the brim with the weirdest wizards out there. We stopped caring about who you loved and cared more about magic and getting closer."

"Oh. That sounds nice." "Not many guilds are like us. Sure, they're close, but they only see each other as business associates. We consider ourselves family, no matter how badly we drive each other crazy." "That's what the League and the Team is like." "So? You never answered my question." "Oh! We've been together for seven months." "Not long." "No. I'm hoping we'll be together a lot longer." "I wish you the best of luck." "What about you? Any interests?" "One. Juvia. She's saved my life many times."

"Nothing hotter than someone saving you from the cold, clammy hands of death." "I'd drink to that if I was old enough." Dick chuckled. "Yeah." "So, what do you think your power is?" "I don't know. I like the idea of a wind wizard, though. Being able to fly through the air with the help of the wind sounds nice."

"I don't know. All the wind wizards I've met have been bad news." "You've only met like, two." "True. Natsu took care of one, and Gramps took care of the other." "Mind me asking why you call him Gramps?" "He's like the grandfather of the guild." "I've got somebody back home who's like a grandfather to me. His name is Alfred." "Good to hear that."

The doors to the guild burst open, revealing three panting wizards. "What's up?" Natsu asked. "Bad news. These guys are moving in on the town, and they're not good." "Chased us all the way from Fiore." "We barely got back." "Let's go. Dick, stay here." Erza commanded.

"What? Why?" "You're the only one without magic. They may try to take advantage of you." "I can still help!" "The best way to help is to stay here and stay out of the way. We can handle this." "I can't just sit on the sidelines." "Help Gramps and Mirajane tend to the wizards who just came back."

Dick clenched his fists, which were shaking. He hated being treated like he was nothing more than a weak, little kid who couldn't take care of himself. Wally stopped next to him on his way out, wrapping him in one last hug. "You be careful, okay?" "I will be. You stay safe. I'm sure a fair fight will present itself eventually."

Dick watched as the guild hall cleared out, each departing person making his anger rise more. Just because they could do a few tricks didn't mean they were better than him. If anything, he would be stronger once he got his magic. He actually had to work to defeat magical beings without any magic of his own, something they didn't have. He'd be able to take them down easily.

"Why are you so eager to join in the fighting? I would've thought a boy your age would want to avoid that." Gramps asked as he started wrapping one wizard's arm. "I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. Ever since my dad adopted me, I've been treated like a kid who can't take care of myself. I'm thirteen! I can fight just fine." "Fighting against magic is difficult, even for other wizards." "I've done it before, and I'll do it again." "You heard Erza. You're to stay here." "I can handle myself." "Not against them."

"He's right, you know. You can't do much against us." A voice called. Dick flipped over the strings shot at him, landing behind a table. "Who are you?" Gramps asked. "We're here to grab a little kid. I think we've found him." "Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with you." "He's our contract. I know you'll understand why we have to take him!"

Dick slipped over the magic strings again, landing in front of another wizard. There had to be at least ten of these guys! "C'mere, kid." He slid under their arm, knocking their feet out from under them. That was one down. Now to avoid the rest. Maybe he should run and hide. Then again, they could probably sense his magical energy.

Dick dodged a sword flying towards his face, looking around to see how many wizards were there. Thanks to their brightly colored hair, it was easy to tell them apart. Five, ten, fifteen...twenty wizards. Well, nineteen, if you didn't count the unconscious one.

"Mirajane, get them out of here. You should probably go too." Gramps ordered, standing next to Dick. "They'll sense my magic energy. I think that's how they followed the others. No matter where I go, they'll track me. Might as well finish it here." "If you insist."

Dick leapt to avoid a lightning strike, knocking two wizard's heads together. They both collapsed, one on top of the other. "Stop playing! He's a powerless kid. How hard is it for you to catch a child?" "About as hard as it is for you to shut up." Dick snapped, kicking the wizard in the stomach.

"You have great skill." Gramps exclaimed over the shouting wizards. "Not my first rodeo with wizards." Dick shot back. "Remind me to get you to teach classes." "Will do, once we get out of this." "You won't be going anywhere!" "I'll be going somewhere I don't have to see your ugly face."

"They're out, Gramps!" Mirajane called. "Good. I think that's our cue." "To do what?" "Regroup with the others." "Sounds good to me." "Can you get out the door?" "Yeah. Just gotta avoid all the spells." "Then move."

Dick ran around the wizards, flipping around to dodge the magic flying around. It was frustrating, considering there were a lot more of them than there were of him. It was fine, though. He'd make it through. He always made it through.

Dick had just gotten through the door when something hit him in the back. Electricity seized his body, filling every nerve with pain. Hands gently grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, just a little farther." Mirajane urged him forward.

Dick limped along, leaning heavily on Mirajane. It was getting hard to hold his body up, and every muscle in his body seemed to be rebelling against him. The electricity had drained him, big time. He needed to rest, but he couldn't stop yet. He had to get away first.

Gramps appeared at one point, leading Mirajane and Dick to the others. Everything seemed to be fading, slowly drawing in and out like waves. "Wait." Dick finally croaked, panting harshly. "What?" "I need to stop. I'm going to pass out if I don't." "Set him down against the wall." Dick slid down the wall of the alley, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"That was a bad hit you took." "Let me see. Lay on your side." Dick laid down, allowing them access to his back. "This is right behind your heart. How are you alive?" "I don't know." "They may not be trying to kill him. It could be a bounty." "Who would want him, though? He hasn't gone on any jobs." "He's part of Fairy Tail, though. Many despise the guild as a whole."

"Once this is over, we'll take him to Porlyusica. She'll be able to help him." "I can take him now." "No. Whoever those wizards are, they might be able to track him. We need to take care of them, or they'll attack her." "How bad is it?" "You're burnt pretty badly. However, your tattoo is fine, and it'll be a quick heal." "Did it miss my tattoo?" "Your tattoo can resist magical damage. Physical is another matter, but it can protect you." "Cool."

"We need to get moving again. They might be close by." Dick sat up with a struggle, willing his arms not to give out on him. "Mirajane, can you carry him? I don't think he'll be able to walk very far." "Yes, I should be able to." "We're only a little ways away, but for him it would be like climbing a mountain." "I can...I can walk a little." "Save your strength. You may need it very soon."

Dick watched through half lidded eyes as he was carried out, his body screaming at him. Somehow, and he wasn't sure how, Mirajane was carrying him without a struggle. Had he lost that much weight, or did she have super strength? Maybe it was a mix of both? He needed to eat more.

"Gramps! What are you doing here?" Gray called. "The guild hall was attacked. We decided to regroup with you." "Where's Dick?" "He was injured in the fight. Mirajane has him. Where's Wally?" "He's farther out. We haven't seen anybody." "They must have all gone to the guild hall." "What are they after?" "They're after Dick. We think there's a bounty for him." "That's not good." "They took the job, which means others will be able to if they fail." "Which isn't good for him."

Wall came back, a frown on his face. "No sign of them." "They attacked the guild hall while we were gone." "Is Dick alright?" "He's been injured. Mirajane is with him." Wally paled. "How badly?" "He was hit in the back with lightning. We're surprised he survived. Mirajane will be taking him to Porlyusica once we've taken care of the wizards."

"Where are they?" "They're in the nearby forest, just on the edge, so she can watch and wait for the battle to end. Once it's over, she can take him to get healed without having to worry about being tracked." "What are we waiting for?" "The wizards. Dick believes they're tracking us through our magical energy. An abundance like this will draw them in, and we can defeat them."

"Are you okay?" Mirajane asked Dick as she set him down against the tree. "I'll be fine." "That lightning was powerful. I don't think even Natsu could stand two of those." "Well, he is a salamander. Fire is sorta like electricity, so it would be easier for him."

She knelt down next to him, grabbing his hand. "Don't worry. This will be over soon, and we can treat your burn." "I'm glad." "Keep your eyes open. If you fall asleep now, you might not wake up again." "I'm okay." "No, you're not. You're really weak, and you're hurt." "I've been hurt before." "I still don't like it."

Dick looked over at the rest of the guild, finding Wally almost immediately. He'd be back with the speedster soon. He just had to wait a little bit. He'd be fine, and things would go back to normal. That sounded nice.

"Well, I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but you won't be going anywhere except with us." Dick and Mirajane screamed as the wizard shot a fireball, knocking them out of the forest. Dick fell unconscious, despite his best efforts to keep them open.

"That was Mirajane!" Elfman growled. "They must've found them. We need to hurry!" Natsu ran towards the forest, the rest of the guild on his heels and Wally racing ahead. Wally arrived to see Mirajane on the ground and Dick slung over a wizard's shoulder.

"Let him go!" Wally zipped forward, slamming his elbow into the wizard's gut. He dropped Dick, who Wally caught. "Dickie, what did he do to you?" Wally whispered, eyeing all the burns and bruises. "I'll do the same to you if you don't release him."

"Like hell will I ever let him go." Wally snarled. "One last chance. Hand him over before I kill you." "Never." "You had your chance." "Catch me if you can!" Wally ran off, followed by Elfman, who was carrying Mirajane.

"How is he?" Natsu asked, getting next to a slowed down Wally. "Not good. He's covered in burns and bruises." "He's bleeding." "I know. He needs a doctor, now." "I wish I could help. I can only use fire, so I can't do much unless you want me to hurt him." "It's alright. I'm going to Gramps, see if he has any advice." "We'll do our best to hold them off."

Natsu stopped, turning around and facing the seventeen wizards now in front of him. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Gray shouted at him. "I'm going to buy you guys some time! Get Dick and Mirajane to safety." Natsu called back, lighting his hands on fire. "Be careful, and don't die!" "I won't!"

"Gramps!" "How is he?" "Alive, but barely." "Take him to Porlyusica, now! She'll be able to help him. We'll slow them down, now that we know where most of them are." "Most?" "Dick managed to knock out three. I believe they're still unconscious, but I'm not sure." Wally ran off, heading back towards the forest.

Natsu was slowly making his way through the wizards, taking them down and keeping them busy. "Just hang on, Dick. You're going to be okay." "How is he?" Natsu called. "Not good!" "How fast can you get him there?" "Ten seconds." "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

Wally sped through the forest, nearly hitting several trees. He only had a vague idea of where Porlyusica lived, which made it much harder to find her. Maybe she had some sort of house, or cottage. That should be easy to spot.

"Looking for something?" "Porlyusica!" "That's me. What do you want?" "It's Dick, my friend. He was attacked, and hurt really badly. Gramps told me to bring him to you." "Bring him in. I'll do my best, but I make no promises." "Understood." Wally gulped, following the older woman. He really didn't want to get on her bad side.

"His back is really bad. How do you want me to lay him down?" "On his front. I'll need to treat that first." Wally laid the acrobat down, stepping back to let Porlyusica start working. "How did he get these?" "Wizards attacked the guild hall, which is where he got the one on his back. The rest he got from a fire spell." "This isn't Natsu's work." "It was a different wizard." "I'm surprised he's alive at all." "Everyone keeps saying that." "It's true. For a wizard who hasn't activated his powers, surviving this is unheard of."

"He's gonna make it though, right?" "Maybe. I'll need peace and quiet, so stand outside." Wally took one last look at Dick before leaving, closing the door behind him. He was worried about Dick.

Sure, Dick had had some close calls before, but never anything like this. He wasn't even supposed to be alive! Could he survive this? Could he make it through something like this? Thoughts raced through Wally's head, making it spin.

Gramps appeared at one point, sitting beside him. "How is he?" "I don't know. She's been working on him for a while now." "Does she think he'll live?" "She didn't say much. She just said maybe." "Sounds just like her." "I'm worried about him." "We all are."

"What do you think?" "I think he's a strong boy, but even I don't know if he can make it through that. The electricity should've knocked him out the second it hit him, yet he remained standing. Then the explosion, yet somehow he was still alive. I don't know how he's doing it, but he keeps hanging on by a thread." "He's never been hurt this badly before."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You'll see. Soon he'll be back at the hall, taunting Natsu about the sandal he stole." "He was really proud of that. Natsu's still trying to figure out how he did it." "We may never know how he did it. He works in mysterious ways."

"I hope his mysterious ways can pull him through this one." "Porlyusica is the best healer around. He'll be fine, just you wait." "I just don't know. I wanna believe he'll be alright, but he's never, ever been this injured before."

"You won't have to worry about him." Porlyusica closed the door behind her. "Is he alright?" "He'll be fine. Once the magic wounds were healed, he was fine. He'll be asleep for a few hours, but you can take him back." "Good work as always, Porlyusica." "Just get out of here." Wally sighed. Dick would be just fine.


	142. Nightmares and cuddles make any night interesting

Dick shot up with a gasp, holding his chest tightly. It had only been…a dream? No, not a dream. A nightmare. The third one in two days. Dammit, he's been so close.

Dick and Wally had been working on controlling his nightmares. So far, he'd managed to get them down to one a night, but recently he was relapsing. His nightmares were not only getting worse, but more frequent as well. Maybe he should talk to J'onn.

"Dickie? You okay?" Wally croaked, yawning as he sat up. "Yeah. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." "That's the second one tonight. Are you sure you're okay?" "I don't know. I don't even know what's causing this." Dick sighed, flopping back down.

Wally smiled, laying down and rolling the raven haired boy onto his chest. "What are you doing?" "Hugging you. Hugs always make things better." Dick chuckled, but leaned into the speedster anyway. "I love you, no matter how childish you get." "I'm not childish!" "Proving my point here." "I'll show you."

Dick giggled as Wally flipped them over, as he was now trapped under the speedster's body. "What are you doing now?" "Making you forget about your nightmare." He replied, leaning down to kiss Dick. His lips were always so soft and sweet, and Wally craved them right now.

Dick nudged his hand under Wally's, entwining their fingers. The kiss was getting more heated as their need grew, until Wally swiped his tongue across Dick's lips. Dick opened his mouth, allowing Wally to slip his tongue in.

"You okay with this?" Wally asked, pulling back to look at Dick. "I don't know. I think I just want to go to sleep." "Okay. That's good with me." "You're sure?" "Yeah. I can save it for another night. Maybe I'll finally get you to scream my name." "Probably not." "I just have to add a little vibration to the party." "You wouldn't." "I would." "You would."

Wally chuckled, rolling them over again and holding Dick close. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" "Of course. If you say you need to stop, or you don't want to do it, we won't do it. I'll always listen to you, Dick. You don't want to do it, so we won't do it." "Thanks Walls. I really appreciate it." "It's common decency. If there's no consent, it's not a good relationship. I don't want that to be the case between us. I'll always listen to you, Dick, because a relationship is supposed to be two sided, not one. Besides, I like hearing your voice."

"Shut up. You're gonna make me cry." "Don't cry. Crying isn't always good for you, and I know you've been getting behind on your water intake." "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." "I did. We're going to be getting that back up soon." "I know we will. Love you, Walls." "Love you too, Dickie."


	143. Deaf birds can still fly

Dick was sitting on the couch in the Manor, waiting for Bruce to come back. He'd been home for two weeks, although he was still trying to learn his way around. It didn't help that he was deaf, and had no hearing aids, so he was easily startled.

Bruce walked around the couch, kneeling down in front of the couch. Dick looked up, hoping he got the good news instead of the bad. He just wanted to hear something, and had asked Bruce for hearing aids. However, they had to figure out how deaf he was first.

"What did they say?" "They're going to do a hearing exam. Once they figure it out, we can get hearing aids for you." Dick smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He just had to do a few tests, right?

Wrong. Oh, he was so wrong. He didn't know why he'd thought it'd be simple. With his life, nothing was simple. He really needed to learn this by now.

Dick had been at the clinic, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something felt wrong to him. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. Even if it was just nervousness, this felt dangerous. It was just a couple of tests, but he was scared. He was really scared, and he didn't know why.

He was led to the back, being forced to leave Bruce behind. His sense of dread only got stronger the farther he went, making him want to turn and run back to Bruce. They were leading him into a small room, which was small, and bright, and cold.

Dick sat in the chair, eyes flicking between the men who were with him. One always seemed to be looking at him, which made him feel on edge. Even doctors would occasionally take their eyes off of him. These assistants were a little weird.

They both left the room, closing the door behind them. Dick didn't feel any better. At least when they were in there, he could see where they were. Now he had no idea, and it was scaring him. What if they did something? What if they tried to hurt Bruce?

Dick groaned, grabbing his head. Why was he so dizzy? Why was he exhausted? Maybe he should go get someone. This couldn't be a test, could it? No, it couldn't be. It was supposed to be a hearing test. Maybe he was sick?

Dick tried to stand, but fell to the ground. His head was spinning, and it was hard to breathe. The air seemed to have a green tint to it, rolling and making Dick nauseous. He was in trouble.

He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did. He didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to go back to Bruce. It didn't work. Whatever was happening was too strong for him, knocking him out.

He woke in some sort of basement, arms tied to a pole above his head. He was tired and sore, and his mouth felt dry. Had they done a test while he was out? But why were his hands tied together? It didn't make sense, and his head really hurt trying to think.

It was dark and damp in the basement. The rope binding his wrists together was chaffing his skin, and the gag in his mouth was hurting his jaw. His legs were asleep, probably from being sat on for so long. He didn't know where he was, nor how long he'd been asleep.

There was only one door to the basement. It was across from Dick, and was made of…metal? It looked like something he'd see in a movie, on a spaceship. Was it meant to keep him in, or others out? Based on his predicament, he assumed to keep him in.

What did they want from him? He didn't have much money. He couldn't do much, unless they wanted an acrobatics show. If they did, they could've just said so. They didn't need to take him.

The door opened, and the bright lights turned on. Dick flinched, trying to hide his face in his arm. The light hurt his head. This couldn't be a test, could it? No, he would be in a lab. He'd know where he was.

When the light disappeared, he realized someone was in the room with him. A…boy in yellow? Was he the one who took him? But Dick didn't recognize him from before. Maybe there were more of them.

Dick backed up as best he could, trying to hide from the stranger. He looked somewhat familiar, but Dick couldn't remember if it was in a good way or a bad way. Sure, he was trying to say something, but Dick was bad at reading lips. Bruce was trying to help him, but he was still learning.

The door opened again, causing both to look over. A man in a red version of the suit came in, shock on his face. He started talking, and the boy in yellow responded. What were they saying? He didn't understand.

The man knelt down in front of Dick, reaching up. Dick flinched away, trying to keep himself safe. The man sighed, but started moving his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." They knew sign language? But how could Dick trust them?

The man reached up again, gently untying Dick's gag. "See? We just want to help. Your father sent us." The man explained as the boy undid the bindings. "Who are you?" "I'm the Flash. This is Kid Flash. We're heroes in Central, the city you're in now." Dick paled. "I'm supposed to be in Gotham." "We know. You were kidnapped, when bounty hunters infiltrated the hearing facility you were getting tested at. You've been missing for three days."

They helped Dick stand, catching him when he started to fall. He blushed as he looked up at Kid Flash, feeling his heart so something weird. He was…kinda pretty. It sounds weird, but it's true. Those eyes made Dick get lost, now that he knew they were safe.

"I'm going to pick you up, since you're unable to walk at the moment. Is that okay?" Flash signed. Dick nodded, letting himself be picked up and held close. He kept his eyes on Kid Flash, who was standing by. His stomach felt funny every time he looked at the hero.

Dick held onto Flash's neck tightly as he rushed through the city, keeping his eyes closed and his face hidden in the older's neck. Going this fast made his heart leap, like he was on a rollercoaster. It was a mix of fear and excitement that he loved.

After a minute, the rush stopped. They were standing in front of the Gotham Police Department, which was still bright, even late at night. Or, at least Dick assumed it was late. The moon was high in the sky. He should be remembering the moon locations right, but maybe not. His head was still a little scrambled.

They walked into the building, which was cramped with officers. Dick felt slightly claustrophobic, leaning farther into the hero. He didn't like cramped buildings. Since he couldn't hear anything, he often ended up bumping into people.

Commissioner Gordon hurried over to the duo, talking to Flash. Dick saw a few words and a nod before he was being handed to Gordon. He looked back at Kid Flash as he left, watching as he waved and disappeared. It made him sad to see the only other kid leave.

Commissioner Gordon carried Dick to his office, talking to the officers that passed by him. Dick had no idea what he was saying. He hated not being able to understand what was going on around him. He hated being unable to communicate without sign language.

Dick was set down in a seat, and a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Gordon pulled out a writing pad, scribbling something on it before turning it to Dick. Are you okay? Dick nodded. He just wanted to go home.

Dick waited for what felt like forever. His eyes were getting heavy, and the blanket was really warm. Was anyone coming to get him? Did they care about him? Or had they forgotten about him already? Maybe they were just leaving him here.

Dick woke up in someone else's arms, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He opened his eyes to see Bruce, which made him relax. He was safe, and he was going home. At least he knew who he was with.

Bruce set Dick in a seat, signing to him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" "I'm okay. They didn't hurt me. Until a few hours ago, I was unconscious. I'm just tired right now." "We'll be home soon. You can go to sleep then. Are you thirsty?" Dick shook his head. He was just tired.

Bruce kept signing to Dick on the way back, asking questions that made his head spin. Dick was having trouble keeping up with Bruce's hands, and often asked him to repeat questions. Sometimes, when Dick was tired, he got overwhelmed easily and had to take breaks. It didn't happen often, which is how Bruce knew Dick was absolutely exhausted.

Bruce picked Dick up again when they got home, carrying him inside and up to bed. Dick was dozing on his shoulder, holding onto his shirt tightly. Bruce could hear him breathing, soft breaths that he could barely hear. Even without any training, this kid was a ninja. Once he got his actual tests and got hearing aids, he'd be the best of them all.

Bruce tried to just lay Dick in bed and go to sleep himself, but the boy was proving that to be impossible. He wouldn't let go of Bruce, clinging tightly to him. Bruce eventually sighed, climbing into bed with him. Sure, he had patrol, but he could probably skip one night. Dick needed him.

Dick stuck by Bruce the next day, holding his hand tightly. Uncle Barry and his nephew were coming to visit today, to make sure Dick was okay. Wally and Dick were…friends, he supposed would be the word, although he didn't know much about the other boy. He liked Wally, he just didn't know much about him.

"Hey, Dickie. Are you okay?" Barry sign. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired." "That's good. Wally's grabbing his science homework, so he'll be here in just a second." Dick didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, he liked Wally, but he didn't like when Wally talked science. He didn't know sign language well, and always ended up just talking, and Dick could never understand what Wally was saying. Dick just ended up more confused than he had been.

Dick sat in the library now, waiting for Wally. Bruce and Barry were standing outside the door, talking to each other. Dick didn't know what they were talking about, but he got the feeling they were talking about him. They kept glancing at him, like they were worried he was going to disappear again. Why would he want to leave?

Wally sat down in front of Dick, setting a book on the table. "Hey, dude. How you holding up?" "I'm fine. Everyone keeps asking how I am." "We're worried. You disappeared for a while." Wally had improved a little. "It was just a few days." "You realize a few days is a lanky time, right?" What? What was a lanky time?

Wally turned to Barry, asking him something. Barry laughed, showing Wally the sign for long. Oh, long time. That made more sense. Was three days really that long? Then again, time was precious when you lose something. He had trouble with time.

It seemed like all too soon, Barry and Wally had to leave. Something about Iris wanting them back. Dick didn't really mind. He just wanted to be left alone. Being with people was draining, and he was tired.

Bruce watched as Dick trudged up the steps, having noticed the change in the boy. "Alfred, have your noticed anything different about Dick?" "I have, Master Bruce, but it's a change I would expect after being captured." "He's closed himself off. He's dissociating. He doesn't want to be around people, which is strange. He was alone when he was taken." "He has always proven to have strange reactions to things, even in the short time he's been here." "Still. Even for him, I've never seen him react this way." "Perhaps you should talk to him."

Dick was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't figure out what. It was something about Wally. Something seemed different to him. Was it the way he acted? The way he only messed up one sign? What was it?

He sighed, turning to his side. He had to figure this out. Ever since last night, everything seemed confusing. He was tired, and confused, and he was stuck trying to figure out what was different about Wally. He really was going downhill.

The bed dipped next to him, revealing someone else in his room. Dick looked over to see Bruce, who was looking worried. Who wouldn't be worried about Dick? Dick was worried about himself.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem off today." Bruce mentally smacked himself. Way to start a conversation. "I don't know anymore. I thought I was." "What's wrong?" "In tired, everything is confusing, and something is different about Wally, but I can't put my finger on it. It's driving me crazy!" "Well, what's confusing you?" "Everyone acts like I almost died. I was only gone for a few days." "The people who took you are extremely dangerous, Dick. They could've killed you and they wouldn't have felt anything."

Dick sighed, rolling his head into Bruce's lap. Bruce ran his fingers through Dick's hair, trying to help calm the boy down. "Why do people even care about me? I'm just a kid." "You're my kid, Dick, and people know I'll pay a lot to get you back. You're special to me, and they know it. That's why." "They just want me for money." "Unfortunately, that's the way most people you meet will be. That just don't see it through our eyes."

Dick sat up hurriedly, his mind racing. That's what it was! That's what had been bothering him so much! He finally realized what it was about Wally that was different. His eyes were the same eyes he'd seen under the mask of Kid Flash.


	144. The angel with blue wings

Wally sighed as he entered his apartment, sliding down the door. Today had been a wild ride from start to finish. It seemed like problem after problem kept coming up, and without Dick to help him…well, Wally didn't like to think of Dick being gone.

Dick had died two weeks ago, killed in the final battle with the Light. He'd sacrificed himself to save everyone, drawing his last breath in Wally's arms. His last words had been whispered in Wally's ear, a small and quiet "I love you." He'd been buried in Gotham cemetery, next to his parent's graves.

Maximus trotted up to Wally, nuzzling against his leg. Wally grabbed Maximus, pulling him into his lap. "I miss him, bud. I really miss him." He sighed, letting his head thump against the door.

His phone started ringing, making him sigh. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID. Why would Uncle Barry be calling him? He shrugged, answering the call. "Hey, Barry." "Hey, Walls. We need you at the watchtower." "Now?" "Yeah. It's urgent. I know you're still trying to adjust, but we really need you." "I'll be there in a minute." "Thanks, Kid. When this is over, want me to go to your apartment with you?" "That sounds great."

Wally set his phone down, standing and heading towards his room. Maybe he should go back. It's what Dick would want. He'd want him to carry on, to keep saving the city. Besides, the Team still needed him, whether as Wally Grayson-West or Kid Flash.

"I'll be back, bud. Be good, okay?" Wally whispered, kneeling down to pet the dog. He was now in his Kid Flash costume, although he didn't feel comfortable wearing it. This is what he'd been wearing when Dick passed away. It was the last thing Dick had seen Wally in before he was gone.

Wally zipped to the zeta beams, allowing himself to be transported to the watchtower. When Uncle Barry called, he always ended up in the watchtower. When someone from the Team called, he went to the Mountain. It was simple logic, really.

Barry met him at the zeta beams, pulling the younger speedster into a hug. "He'd be proud." He whispered, keeping Wally close. He knew how hard it was for Wally to come back here, since it was filled with memories of Dick. "I miss him." "We all do." "What did you need me for?" "He wanted you." "He?" "We're not sure. Just…follow me."

Barry led Wally to the garden, where the rest of the League stood. They were surrounding something, keeping their eyes on it. "What's going on?" "He appeared a few minutes ago, asking for you. He hasn't posted any threat so far, so we were going to see what he wanted."

Wally slipped past the League members, finally seeing what they were looking at. It looked like a man, but his body was covered in a soft, golden light. He had wings folded against his back, which were a brilliant blue. He also had blue eyes that watched Wally as he stepped closer.

"You wanted me?" Wally gulped. Those eyes…they looked so much like Dick's. The creature nodded, stepping closer to Wally. "What do you want?" It grabbed Wally's hand, holding it up.

The next thing Wally knew, he was surrounded by the same warm glow, and the creature had changed. Now, he had a mischievous smile, beautiful blue eyes, and raven black locks. He was donned in his hero costume, the blue wings now spread. "Hey, Walls." Dick smiled, grabbing Wally's other hand.

"Dickie?" Wally whimpered, wrapping his arms around the other. "It's me, Walls. It's me." Dick hugged back, chuckling. "B-But how? Are you…" "Alive? No, I'm not alive anymore. However, I wasn't done fighting, so I became an angel." "Is that what that form was?"

"I'm a guardian angel. Only certain people can actually see identity, and only when I want them too. Wally, you're who I'm guarding. When you pass, I'll be able to join you in your heaven, and we can have rest." "R-Really?" "Really. I love you, Wally, and I'm so proud of you." "What did I do?" "You got up. You are lunch, and dinner. You kept going, and you are trying to adjust. I don't think I could do that."

"You really think so?" "I do. I need you to do me a favor, okay?" "What is it?" "Keep an eye on my family. Make sure they don't fall apart. Keep Jason from drinking too much. If they complain, or try to fight, tell them Dick wanted you to. They'll understand." "What do I tell the League?" "Tell them your guardian angel was visiting. I'll be watching over you, Walls."

"I love you, Dick." Wally sighed. "I love you too, Wally. Keep getting up. Keep fighting. I love you so much, and I will always be proud of you. Just try not to do too many stupid things." Wally giggled, kissing Dick's cheek. "I will." "Alright. For them, no time has passed. However, you're going to feel a little groggy when you come out of this." "Okay. See you later?" "See you later."

Wally closed his eyes, feeling one last kiss on his lips. The next thing he knew, he was in someone's arms, and loud voices were talking to him. "Please quiet down. I can't understand you." Wally groaned, opening his eyes again. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just have a headache." "What happened?" Wally smiled. "My guardian angel came to visit."


	145. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your smut warning.

Dick had been feeling awful all day. Sure, turning eighteen and waiting for his rank was annoying, but he didn't think it involved a fever. His legs felt shaky, and his stomach burned. He had no idea why, but he felt a strong desire for Wally, his Alpha boyfriend.

"Dick? Are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked, peeking his head through the door. "I think I'm sick." Bruce reeled back, sniffing into the air. "You're not sick." "How do you know that?" Dick panted, trying to sit up. "I can smell it. You're in heat."

Dick paled. "What?" "You're in heat. You've presented. We need to get Wally here, or you're going to be in a lot of pain." "What's gonna happen to me?" "Your body is going to be very hormonal for a while. Wally will know what to do, trust me." "Is that why I feel sick?" "It is. Just stay in bed. I'll call him." "How long will this take?" "I don't know. Just try to stay calm, okay?"

Dick laid back down, trying to breathe. It felt like his body was melting, and not in a good way. He felt weak, and it seemed like he would just pass out at any second. Wally was the only one who could fix this.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened again, revealing the redhead. "Wally." Dick gasped, panting like a fish out of water. "I'm here, Dickie. Don't you worry, I'm going to take care of everything." Wally smiled, closing and locking the door. "It hurts." "I'm going to make it better, I promise."

Wally pulled the blanket down, rolling Dick onto his back and cupping his face. Dick leaned into Wally's hand, the Alpha's touch soothing some of the fire under his skin. "I'm going to take care of you, Dickie. I promise." Wally leaned down, gently kissing at Dick's neck.

His hands slid under Dick's shirt, slowly pulling it up. Dick's skin was tinted red, covered in sweat. "You'll be okay, Dickie. I promise. I'm gonna take care of everything." Wally whispered, moving his kisses down. Dick hissed as they continued moving, feeling it awaken the arousal that had been hidden in him for hours.

"Ah! N-Not there, Wally!" Dick whimpered as Wally sealed his lips on his pec, nibbling on the skin. "Just breathe, Dickie. You'll feel better soon. You've just got to let yourself fall into the pleasure." "I'm scared." "I've got you, Dickie. I'll keep you safe. I'll make you better."

Wally slid Dick's pants and boxers off, revealing thighs that were dripping with slick. "So ready to be filled, aren't you? I bet I could just slip in right now." Wally said as he nibbled on Dick's ear, cupping his face. "Wally, please." Dick whimpered again. "I've got you, Dickie. Don't worry."

Wally circled one finger around Dick's hole, which was quivering, much like the rest of Dick's body. It was practically gushing slick, showing Dick's readiness to bear a child. As much as they wanted one, they weren't ready yet, so Wally would have to be careful.

He slipped one in, shuddering at the rush of pheromones that hit his nose. Dick was really deep in heat. How long had he been like this? There was way too much slick for it to have just started. Dick arched his back, crying out as Wally pressed against his prostate. The pleasure was driving him insane.

Wally slipped the second in, carefully watching Dick's face. It was flushed a very deep red, a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Where's it hurt, baby? Tell me." Wally said softly, trailing kisses up Dick's torso. "Stomach. It burns." Dick huffed out. Oh, no. This wasn't going to go away so easily.

"Dickie, when did you start feeling bad? I need to know." Wally directed Dick's face to his, looking down at him. "Last night? Sometime after dinner. I thought I'd just eaten something my stomach didn't like." "Dick, you've been in heat for hours. It's going to take a few rounds to knock this out." "How long?" "At least all day, if not longer. Hope you don't have any plans." "N-Not today."

Dick tensed up as Wally slipped the third in, shivering up a storm. "Wally, please." "I have to make sure you're stretched properly. I don't want anything tearing." Dick whined, and Wally entwined their fingers. "I'm going to in, then. Try to stay still, okay?" Dick nodded, allowing Wally to move his legs.

"Got any condoms?" Wally asked. Dick was supposed to have a box, in case he went into heat, like today. "That nightstand." Dick pointed to his right, where he hid them from his younger siblings. "Okay. Give me just a few seconds." Wally opened the drawer, grabbing one pack from the box.

Dick shivered as Wally's tip pressed to his hole, the sensitivity driving him up the wall. It was like a blessing and a curse at the same time. On one hand, he felt better than he ever had, and they hadn't even started. On the other hand, he was losing his ability to think clearly, and he didn't like that. He liked being a little aware of his surroundings.

He arched his back and gasped as Wally pressed in, the sensation making him lose his mind. "I'm gonna wait, Dickie. Just tell me when you're ready." Wally said softly, kissing Dick's face. His Alpha side was screaming to take his Omega, to make him pregnant, but he was holding it back. This was for Dick as well, not just him.

After a few minutes Dick nodded, wrapping his arms around Wally's shoulders. "I'm okay now." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay now." "Alright. I'm gonna start moving. If it's too much, tell me." "Okay. How do you know all this?" "Bruce had me take some lessons, in case this happened and you needed me to take care of you."

Dick nodded, tightening his grip as Wally started moving. It felt like all the pleasure he'd received in his lifetime was hitting him at once, taking his breath out of his throat. This felt too good to be true. At least some of the fire in his belly was disappearing.

The only thing Dick could do was hold onto Wally, his body and brain a mess as Wally thrusted into him. Was he going to be like this for hours? Days maybe? He hoped not. It was overwhelming him. He was scared.

His body, on the other hand, seemed to like it. He was so hard it hurt, and he was too aware of every move Wally made. Every kiss, placed on his skin like it was porcelain. Every thrust, which felt like it was tearing him apart. Every breath, which reverberated in his chest.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember Wally getting out of his clothes. He didn't remember him putting on the condom, nor did he remember when the sun went down. What time was it? Had they time travelled somehow? He was tired.

"Dickie? You there?" Wally asked, cupping his face. "Wally? What happened?" "You passed out. We've done it about five times today. How do you feel?" "Tired." "What about the heat? Is your stomach still hot?" "Not as hot." "That's good. That means we're getting close to the end." "What time is it?" "Eight pm. You've been asleep a lot." "I don't remember much." "I didn't expect you to. It's your first heat, after all. You've never experienced this before, and you were so far in when we started. But it's okay."

"You must be tired." "It's fine. I've been dozing a little today. Besides, we're almost done. I think about two more times should do it?" "How can you tell?" "It's how long your body takes to react. You've been taking longer, which means you're not as sensitive, which means you're nearing the end."

Dick yelped as Wally hit his prostate again, tightening his grip on the redhead. "There?" Wally asked. Dick nodded, burying his face in Wally's shoulder. Wally was going to drive him over the edge one day.

"W-Walls, m'close." Dick panted, feeling himself get on the edge. "I'm there too. Just come whenever, babe." Wally grunted, holding Dick close. He'd already marked Dick as his, but the Alpha said do it again.

Dick gasped as he came, tightening his grip on Wally's shoulders. Wally pushed himself all the way in as his knot formed, locking himself inside of Dick. Thank whoever was listening that Dick had an entire box of condoms. It would keep him from getting pregnant, hopefully.

"Easy, Dick. Just breathe. I've got you." Wally whispered, kissing at where he'd accidentally bitten down on Dick's neck. "Have you claimed me yet?" "I-I didn't know if you wanted me to yet, so I was going to wait until you told me I could." "Of course you can. I love you, Wally, and I wanna be with you. So do it, before my heat ends and we have a year to wait again." Wally nodded, leaning down to Dick's scent gland and biting down. Now everyone would know Dick was his.

"So, how long do we wait?" "About an hour this time. If you're done, you'll just sleep. If you aren't, you'll wake up and try to do another round." "Cool. We'll get cleaned up after this?" "Once my knot goes down, yeah. I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Walls."


	146. Mafia

Wally looked up as Dick walked in, smiling at the younger. "Well, hello, handsome." "You must be looking in a mirror, then." Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "How'd it go?" "It went well. Mark for a scrape on the side, but he's in the infirmary." "That's good."

Wally wheeled the chair back, allowing Dick to sit across his lap. "We're going to be having guests tonight." "Suit and tie?" "Yes, but keep your gun out of sight. They believe this is diplomatic, but I wouldn't put it past their men to try something." "Do the rest of my family know?" "They were the ones who told me. Now, why don't you give me a kiss?" Dick chuckled but complied, feeling Wally wrap his arms around his waist.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Wally asked, kissing behind Dick's ear. "Many times." "Then I'll say it again. Your eyes are positively gorgeous." "Yours are too." "I know, but I love to dote on you. You're too pretty to be left without praise." "You talk like I'm some fragile thing." "You're not fragile. I just like to point out the beautiful things I see."

A knock on the door broke them apart, making them sigh. "Come in." Wally called, watching as the door opened. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Anthony, the doctor, said as he came in. "Of course not. How's Mark?" "He'll be fine. I stitched up the wound, and put him on an IV drip. If he rests like he should, he'll be fine in about a week."

"I'm glad to hear that. Any other injuries?" "The other teams were here tonight, so no one else was injured." "That's good. Go back to tending Mark, then go home. Get some rest, spend some time with Lucy." "Thank you, sir." Anthony left, closing the door behind them. "So, when are these visitors coming over?" "In about an hour. We've got a little time." "Not much." "Well, we've still got all night." "Eager for a little fun tonight, aren't we?" "It's been over a month."

Wally chuckled. "You've been missing me, haven't you?" Dick teased, poking the speedster's nose. "It's not my fault you keep going out." "Well, people don't know when to quit, and I'm not letting my family's efforts be ruined by sooner lowlifes who think they can tangle with us." "I know. I just wish you'd invite me along." "Wally, you're the only person who's part of this group that nobody knows about. I'd like to keep it that way." "I can wear masks." "Just being associated with us is dangerous. I wanna keep you out of that danger."

"Dick, I can handle it." "I don't want you getting hurt." "I've been hurt before." "I don't want you hurting anymore!" "It's the life we lead, Dick. I'm going to get hurt. Just like you get hurt. I know you just want to protect me, but I'm getting bored here. It'll be better for me to go with you and your team than to go on my own."

Dick sighed, resting his head on Wally's shoulder. "I don't know, babe." "Let's forget about the subject tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow." "Thank you." "For now, we need to worry about the dinner." "Who's coming over?" "I'm not sure. I was just told dress code and to behave." "Joy."

Dick and Wally were waiting in the living room, waiting for the unknown guests, when Tim walked in. "I hear someone went out tonight." "Word travels fast." "What was the target?" "A phony business. Claimed it could help its clients get out of debt, but the payments just put them farther in." "Makes sense. That probably would've been Jason's next target if you hadn't tackled it."

"How's Kon?" "Hot as ever." "When are you asking him out?" "Probably tomorrow. Once this is over." "Do you have any idea who's coming over?" "None. Bruce wouldn't tell me." "He didn't tell us either. He always tells us." "It's probably someone who pisses us off, and he didn't want any pranks." "Jason and Damian already have them set up. I don't know why he bothers." "He's a mysterious man, Master Dick." Alfred came down, fixing his coat.

"Truer words were never spoken. By the way, where is he?" "I believe he is making the introductions as we speak. Do try to get along with the guests, as it will impact our relationship with them." "You mean don't piss them off, or they'll kill us." "Quite the interpretor, Master Dick." "I've been practicing."

"Dick, Tim, Alfred. This is Mr. Bonia and his daughter, Christy. Mr. Bonia, these are my sons, Dick and Tim, Dick's partner, and Alfred, the butler." "Quite a large family you have there, Mister Wayne." "There's still more." "How do you keep up with them?" "I'll tell you when I find out."

"Dick Grayson." Dick smiled, shaking Mr. Bonia's hand. He already hated this guy. Something felt wrong about him. Even around others in the mafia, he never felt this way. "So I hear. Your boys have been busy, haven't they?" "We've been having a little trouble with a gang, but we'll have it taken care of soon enough." "I wish you the best of luck."

Dinner felt uncomfortable. Christy kept looking at him, smiling and winking. He had to keep himself from shuddering every time he caught her gaze. It made him feel ill, and he had to try to keep from losing his appetite.

When Dick was finally allowed to leave the table, he went to his room, trying to shake away the sick feeling. Everything felt wrong now. Had he gotten sick? Had he eaten something bad? No, that wasn't right. Alfred never made anything bad. Maybe he'd picked something up when he went out earlier.

Dick pulled off his tie, feeling like he could finally breathe. His chest was still tight, thought, and his body hurt. He had to be sick with something. Maybe he should find Bruce or Alfred, let them know he felt this way. He felt worse every second, and he hated it.

He sat on his bed, pulling at his collar. Even without the tie, it felt insufferably tight. He could feel a thin layer of sweat on his neck, and wondered just how bad he was. He needed to get out of this suit.

He peeled his jacket and shoes off, putting it on the foot of his bed. He didn't need Alfred lecturing him about keeping his room clean while he was sick. Honestly, Alfred lecturing him about anything while he was sick would be a nightmare. He'd probably fall asleep, and get a lecture for that.

His head was spinning way too much. This couldn't be good. He had to be sick, right? Maybe he just needed water. He stood to get water, but collapsed. His limbs felt really heavy, and his eyes were closing. The last thing he saw was a pair of heels before he passed out.

The first thing he registered when he opened his eyes was that he was in a really small space. The second was that he couldn't move his hands, nor his feet. It took a few seconds, but it finally clicked: he'd been kidnapped. That pair of heels must've belonged to his kidnapper.

Dick looked around, trying to ignore the spinning in his head. There was a lot of carpet. In fact, everything seemed to be carpeted. He must be in a trunk of some sort. Well, at least it wasn't a cage. Then again, the trunk was a cage without bars, and this one seemed to be moving.

Dick rolled onto his back, looking down by his foot. There was the taillight. A few good kicks should knock it out, and whoever was driving would get pulled over. That sounded like a great plan. He was surprised he didn't think of it before.

Dick took a deep breath before kicking the light, watching as it crumbled beneath his feet. Okay, maybe just one kick would do it. Now he just had to wait. Someone would be by to help him. They had to be…right?

Dick closed his eyes, trying to shift his brain from thinking about not being rescued to his family. Maybe they were all safe and at home. Were they worried about him? Maybe they were looking already. Did they know he was gone?

Sirens woke Dick up. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. His head felt foggy, and his body was stiff. How long had he been asleep? He hoped it hadn't been long. He didn't want to be left vulnerable for too long. He probably should've thought about that before.

The car slowed down, and Dick smiled. Oh, he really hoped that's who he thought it was. His siren was always a little bit different than the others. It was an older siren, and had some sort of tech problem, but still worked. This should be fun.

"Are you aware you have a busted taillight?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "Oi, Gordon! Mind getting me out of here?" Dick yelled kicking at the side of the car. "Pop the trunk for me." "What if I don't want to?" "Then I'll have to arrest you for kidnapping."

Dick smiled as Gordon opened the trunk, finally sitting up. "Thanks. Thought I'd never get out of there." "You hurt?" Jim asked as he untied Dick's wrists. "Not as far as I can tell." "How'd you end up here?" "We invited them over for dinner, and they kidnapped me." "Think you can find your way back?" "Definitely. Besides, Harper's boys should be out tonight." "Well, have a nice evening." "Thanks, Jim. I'll make sure my boys don't cause you any trouble for about a week." "I'd appreciate it. Tell your dad I said hi." "Will do."

After about an hour of walking through the city, Dick finally reached the Manor. "Home sweet home, at last. Oh, I can't wait to go to bed." Dick smiled to himself, walking in and heading up to his room.

"I'm telling you, we've looked all over! There's no sign of Dick anywhere." Jason was yelling in Bruce's office. "I'm sure he's fine. I've contacted Jim and told him to keep an eye out for Dick." "Funny story. He was the one who saved me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Dick opened the door to Bruce's office, addressing the entire family. "Where the hell did you go?" "Kidnapped. I'm back now, and I'm going to sleep. Wake me in the morning." "So you're not going to explain?" "Nope. Good night!" "He's gonna kill himself one day."


	147. Trust issues

One side effect of being a hero was being constantly on edge. You didn't always know who you could trust. Soon, you found yourself questioning if you could trust your friends. There was only so much betrayal you could handle before you snapped.

Dick had been having that problem since he was nine, when his parents died. He'd lost his faith in the media, since they reported his parents' deaths as an accident. He lost faith in the police, since most of them didn't care enough to try and find Zucco when it was revealed it wasn't an accident.

Bruce and Alfred were the only people he could trust then. He didn't trust any other million or billionaires, nor did he trust their families. He didn't trust his teachers at school, nor anybody that worked there. He trusted only two people.

That changed when he met Wally. For some reason, he found himself trusting when the redhead would say he'd always be there for Dick. Wally had somehow gotten past Dick's defenses, leaving him thunderstruck from how quickly it had happened. He found himself quickly transitioning from staying at home all the time to going out every weekend to Central.

As Dick grew up, He learned to slowly trust some of the hero community. He only trusted the people Bruce trusted, which weren't many. They were few, but he trusted them with everything in his body. If he was hurt and couldn't reach his family or Wally, he'd go to them. If he needed help, he didn't hesitate to ask.

In the hero community, everyone trusted you if Dick trusted you. Whether he was Robin or Nightwing, they knew his gut well enough to know he only trusted certain people. Dick could quickly sniff out any traitors, and had often saved the League on missions. Nobody wanted to get on Dick's bad side.

Of course, when he was still young and Bruce had to leave, Dick was often left with a babysitter. He'd had the same one for years, and he trusted her. He felt safe around her. However, recently she'd been in a car accident and had broken her leg. Since she was unable to be there, they had to find a new one.

From the moment Dick met him, he didn't like the new babysitter. Sure, he looked nice enough, but some of the most dangerous criminals looked nice. Dick didn't like the way he always seemed to be staring at him, though. It felt like he was trying to look into Dick's soul. He hated it.

"Alfred and I will be back at ten tonight. Wally's coming over at seven, so you two can work on science homework." Science homework was their code for having someone else around. It meant if something happened, Dick had someone he trusted nearby.

"Do you have to go?" Dick whispered. "I'm sorry, Dickie. If I could, I'd take you. But this meeting is really important. Jim is waiting by the phone if anything happens, so call him if you get into trouble. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Dick always hated when Bruce had to go to these meetings. He tried to get home when he said he did, but they often ran late, and he could be gone for hours at a time. Dick didn't trust the people around Bruce wouldn't hurt him. Bruce had a lot of money, and he knew people wanted it. Hell, he'd been a victim of that greed many times before. It wasn't anything new to him, but he hated it.

Dick watched as Alfred drove away, leaning against the front door. He could feel the babysitter staring at him, sending chills down his spine. It felt like the Joker was standing right behind him, and he didn't like it. Wally needed to hurry up. Dick hated how the speedster was always late. Maybe he should call, make sure he was okay. Wally had always been okay before, but Dick was nervous.

"Dick!" Wally huffed as he ran up the stairs. "Where have you been?" Dick asked, glancing at the babysitter. "Got caught up doing chores. You okay?" Wally knew that look in Dick's eyes. "Yeah. Let's just go inside." "Okay. How's school been?" "Boring." "Even after skipping two grades?" "Yeah." "Dude, I could never do that." "It's not bad. The people there are just snotty." "They really need to chill." "Truer words were never spoken."

Wally plopped down on the couch in the living room, pulling his science book out of his bad. Even though it was just a code, Wally really did need help on his science homework. Plus, work calmed Dick's nerves, and Wally knew that. Dick could get overwhelmed sometimes, and Wally never liked that. Dick already had enough anxiety problems, he didn't need more.

"Hello? Earth to Wally!" Dick snapped his fingers in front of Wally's face. "Huh? Oh, Sorry. Must've zoned out for a second." Wally chuckled. "Are you tired? You don't have to do this if you're tired." Dick grabbed Wally's hand. "I'm fine, really. now, we were going to go over ionic bonds?" Wally really needed to stop doing that. Sometimes Dick was just so beautiful that Wally couldn't help but stare. He would blow the secret if he kept doing that.

Little Wally may have had a tiny crush on the raven haired boy. Well, maybe not tiny. Was it normal to dream about kissing your best friend every night? Dick was just too pretty to comprehend sometimes, and Wally didn't know how he was supposed to handle that. How do you stay just friends with the person who is your entire world?

Dick stiffened, looking over at the door. "What?" "Someone loaded a gun." Wally paled. "What do we do?" "Go to my room. When we're there, I'll call Jim." "I still find it weird that he's police, yet you trust him." "He's one of the only good cops I've ever met. Besides, he's Barbara's dad. I trust her too." "I know, I just thought it was a weird coincidence." "Let's not forget the matter at hand."

Wally grabbed all his stuff, following Dick as nonchalantly as possible. Maybe they wouldn't have any trouble, and Jim could get them out of this. If Dick had heard it, and was going to call him, then he'd be here fast. It should just be simple logic. He had to wait, which he wasn't the best at, but it would happen.

Dick was about to turn the corner, but pushed Wally against the wall. "What is it?" He whispered, looking over Dick's shoulder. There, in front of Dick's door, holding a gun in his hand, was the babysitter. Dick knew this guy didn't feel safe. "Now what?" "Bruce's office. We can get to the cave from there." Dick push Wally back, grabbing his wrist and leading him away. Wally could feel how badly Dick was shaking. Dick never did like guns.

Dick pushed Wally in, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Dick? Are you sure you're okay?" Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders." "Yeah. I just need a minute." Dick sighed, turning around in Wally's arms. "It'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you." "I'm not worried about me. I can handle myself." "Then what are you worried about?" "Bruce has no idea this guy is dangerous, and he won't be back for a while. Jim is going to need some time to get here, meaning we'll be sitting ducks in the cave." "But he doesn't know where the cave is." "We don't know that."

"We'll be fine, I promise. We just need to wait." "That's funny, coming from the speedster." "I know. The words taste weird in my mouth." "Let's go to the cave." "Right behind you." Dick went to the bookshelf, looking for a certain book. Bruce had taken the pages out of a Lord of The Flies book, using it as the level. Dick had fun burning the pages afterwards. That had been one of the most boring books he'd ever read.

He and Wally walked down the stairs, watching as all the lights came on around them. Dick went to the computer, sitting down in the chair. Wally went to the souvenirs, looking at all the cool things Batman had collected over the years. "He's only been here ten minutes, and he's already got the gun out. He's about as patient as you." "Please. Even I have more patience than that. I'd wait thirty minutes, at least." "Should I be worried?" "Nah. I'm just saying what I'd do if I was in his shoes." "I would hope you'd never do that." "Not on your life."

Dick sighed, pulling out his phone. "Bruce is never going to let me stay home again." "You could just come to my house, dude. It's not that serious." "I know. But there's a sense of security you get when you're home, and I only get a little bit of that at your house. I know I should be more comfortable there, but it's taking some time." "Take all the time you need. I Know it's not easy adjusting to new places for you." "I wish it wasn't." "If it wasn't, the League would probably be dead by now. You've saved them so many times already, and you're not even sixteen! You're like, a walking lie detector, and you're one of the coolest people I know. So, I think it's only fair that you take the time you need."

Dick chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you how sappy you can get?" "A few times." "Well, it's true. You get very sappy." Wally blushed. Did Dick know? "You're awfully quiet over there. Did I say something?" Dick turned around." "N-No, I was just thinking. Anyway, what about Jim?" Wally tried to change the conversation. "Texted him a few minutes ago. He's on his way. But, you wanna tell me what you're thinking about?" Dick whispered, somehow right behind him.

Wally gulped. Dick was pressed against his back, arms around his waist as if to keep him there. Should he tell him? Should he finally admit to Dick that he liked him? What if it ruined their friendship? "C'mon, Wally. Spill. You know lying won't help you." 

Wally had to remember how to breathe right. The way Dick was talking, it was very...suggestive. He could feel Dick rubbing circles into his stomach, and could feel his soft breath against his neck. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way Dick was initiating this. That would mean he trusted Wally as much as he did Bruce and Alfred, maybe more. Wally didn't deserve that honor.

Dick chuckled lowly, which reverberated through Wally's chest. "You think you're the only one who feels this way? The idea of you keep me up every night. You, with your adorable freckles and beautiful eyes, with your skin that never gets tan, with those muscles you got there, you drive me crazy. I just wanna take you down and make you mine forever." He whispered, sliding one hand under Wally's shirt. "D-Dick, wait. Wait, this is too fast." Wally grabbed Dick's wrist, trembling.

"You're a speedster. I thought you liked fast." Dick whispered again. Wally gulped, shivering as Dick's hand moved up his chest. "Yeah, I do, but what about Bruce? What about the babysitter?" "Are you saying you don't want it? I'm fine with whatever you want, but I've seen the way you look at me. I know what runs through your mind when you think I'm not looking. I want you too, Wally. Are you saying you don't want me anymore?"

"No! No, I want you. I'm just scared we're going to fast. Shouldn't we go on a few dates first? Find out how our relationship would work?" Wally was grasping for straws. "Wouldn't it be fun to spend some time together now?" "We can do that, but...do we have to do it? I don't think I'm ready." Wally whimpered. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. You officially passed the test." Dick smiled in a soft voice, turning Wally around and hugging him softly. "T-Test?" "I wanted to see if you'd take advantage of the situation, even though we weren't official." "B-But you mean it?" "Wanting you? I've wanted you for a long time, Wally. I'm just glad I got the guts to do this."

They were interrupted by the sound of Dick's phone ringing. Dick pulled it out, answering the call. "Dick? Where are you?" "Hey, Jim. Wally and I are in Bruce's office. We locked the door, so he wouldn't find us." "Okay. I'm coming up there." "What about the babysitter?" "I've got him. You can come out now." "We'll be out in a second. Thanks, Jim." Dick ended the call, looking over at a very flustered Wally. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you later. But for now, we need to get back to Bruce's office." Dick smirked at Wally. Wally knew from that moment on that Dick would tease him whenever possible. He couldn't wait.


	148. Take me in your arms

Dick sat at the apartment window, looking out over the city. It had been a bad day for him. His paycheck got cut, his favorite restaurant was closing soon, and his girlfriend had dumped him a few hours earlier for some other guy she'd apparently been talking to for a long time. As much as it hurt him, however, he couldn't help but hope she was happy. He cared too much about her.

Her name was Evelyn. Evelyn had long red hair that went past her shoulder blades, and green eyes as green as any forest Dick had seen before. She had been with him for three months, and he thought he made her happy. Sure, he wasn't always able to be there on time for dates, but he always made it up afterwards. Maybe He just hadn't been good enough. Maybe she was happier without him.

Dick blinked back the tears, pushing himself away from the window and towards the bed. Maybe he should just go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. Maybe he'd wake up and find it was all dream. He'd wake up and find Evelyn beside him, sleeping softly. She'd be laying there, with her beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes. He could hope, right?

Dick climbed under the blankets, holding them close to his body. It still smelled like her. Maybe he could convince himself the breakup had never happened. Maybe she would come back to him. Maybe this was a nightmare. That had to be it.

Dick knew he was being irrational. He knew she was gone, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want admit everything was crumbling to pieces around him. He didn't want to admit that he was a mess right now, with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He didn't want to admit that he was alone again. He just didn't want to admit he'd lost another relationship.

Dick barely registered the lock on his door opening. He didn't care. It was probably just Bruce anyway. He was the only one who had a key that came in through the door. Everyone else used the window, or a vent somehow.He didn't know how they did it. Those things were tiny. Jason once got stuck in them, which wasn't fun for anyone. Dick always got noise complaints from the neighbors above him about the "rats in his vents." 

"Wow, dude. I heard you had a rough day, but you look like shit, quite frankly." Dick recognized that voice. "Hey, Walls." "Hey, Dickie. I thought you could use some company." Wally sat next to Dick, looking down sadly at the acrobat. "Yeah, I could." "What happened?" "The worst day in the history of worst days happened." "Talk to me. Tell me what happened exactly." "Because of budget cuts, My paycheck got cut today, so rent is gonna be harder to cover. You know Hamilton's, down by the police station?" "Yeah." "Well, I found out that they're closing today." "Man. I really liked their milkshakes." "Yeah. But you remember Evelyn?" "My sib from another crib?" "Yeah. Well, she broke up with me today." "Dude." "Yeah. I just wanna forget today ever happened."

"Well, we could go out for a few drinks." Wally suggested. "I just wanna stay in tonight." "Alright. Give me about five minutes." "Where are you going?" "To grab a few things. You stay there." Wally smiled down at Dick, patting his shoulder and standing. "Wanna clue me in on what you're getting?" "It's gonna make tonight a lot better." "That's very vague." "That's the point. I'll be back, dude. Don't go anywhere." And just like that, he was gone.

Dick sighed, half expecting this. He knew Wally would just disappear. He was always disappearing at the most inconvenient times. Dick just wanted someone to be with him. As painful as it was, Dick was glad Wally was the one who found him like this. Wally, with his stupid jokes and his hundreds of freckles, as well as his gorgeous hair and beautiful green eyes. He always made Dick feel better.

"I'm back!" Wally called, holding up a bag. "What is that?" "The good stuff." Wally pulled out a tub of ice cream and a scoop. "Any sprinkles?" "Well, duh!" Wally pulled out a small container of blue sprinkles, handing it to the younger. "Thanks, man. You know me too well." Dick sniffed, smiling at the speedster. "Anything for my best bro."

Best bro. The words stung Dick for some reason. He should be glad to be Wally's best friend! Why did it hurt? It shouldn't hurt. Right now, it should be one of the best damn feelings he'd ever felt. 

"I can tell something's on your mind. Spill." "The usual stuff." "Dude, you ever noticed it's always the girls breaking up with you?" "Yeah. Guess I'm not a good boyfriend." "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you're always happy with them, which is good! You know what makes you happy." "I just wish I knew how to make them happy." "Okay, enough sad boi hours. For now, let's eat this ice cream." Wally also pulled out paper bowls. "Are you Mary Poppins?" "No way. I am not nearly awesome enough."

Dick and Wally ate the ice cream in Dick's bed, Wally keeping Dick distracted with jokes. Dick choked on his ice cream once, which sent Wally into a fit of giggles. "Jerk." Dick coughed, playfully punching Wally's shoulder. "But I'm your jerk." Wally smirked back. "Yeah, yeah. Just get me a napkin or something." "Alright, don't bite my hand off!" "I'm not biting you." "You know what they say about biting the hand that feeds you."

Wally got a dangerous idea. "Hey, Dick? You've got something on your mouth." "Yes, I'm well aware." Wally leaned closer, holding the back of Dick's neck so he didn't move. "Walls?" Dick gulped. Wally closed the distance between them, locking lips with Dick. Wally was prepared to be pushed away, to be called disgusting. He wasn't expecting Dick to start kissing back.

Dick, his best friend of eight years, was kissing him back. The person he thought was straight, was kissing him back. Maybe he had a chance after all. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, with Dick in his arms and their lips connected. Sure, he had other things he had to do, but they didn't seem important at the moment.

They finally pulled back, gasping for air. Dick buried himself in Wally's chest, hiding his face. "...Do you hate me?" Wally whispered. "No. How could I hate you? Besides, I'm the one who kissed back." "I know it's really sudden, but would you be interested in...maybe going on a date? We can go to Hamilton's before it closes." "I'd like that." Dick closed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, a lot of his exes had something Wally did. Some had a face full of freckles. Some had luscious red hair. Some had dazzling green eyes. But Wally...Wally had it all. Wally had everything he wanted. Wally was everything he needed.

"Dickie? You're really quiet." "I'm just happy. That's all." "Really?" "Well, yeah. I'm not alone." "As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone." "Promise?" "I promise, Dickie. You don't deserve to be alone." "You really think so?" "I do. You just had a rough day today. Tomorrow will be better." "Well, tonight was pretty good." "I'm glad. You should get some sleep." "We need to clean the ice cream up." "Two guys and a bed full of white sticky stuff is going to seem suspicious. Unless you wanna be seen as a dog like me, I'd suggest we clean up." "I hate that you're right." "Better get used to it, lover boy."


	149. Weeb!

Wally was slightly surprised when he saw what was on Dick's TV. Of course, he wasn't really meant to be there, but he was anyway. He hadn't been invited or anything, he'd just been bored.

The anime How to Keep a Mummy was playing. It was a cute little anime he'd found a few years ago. It was his comfort anime, which worried Wally. Dick didn't usually watch this unless something was really wrong.

Where was the acrobat? Asleep on the couch, with a blanket draped across his legs. The dude looked knocked out, like a tank could drive through and he'd keep sleeping. He was drooling all over the cushions, which would probably be a pain for him to clean later.

Wally sighed, reaching over the back of the couch and pulling the blanket up over Dick's body. Maybe he'd just had a bad day. Wally shouldn't freak out yet. Besides, if something was happening, he needed to be rational.

Wally sat down on the end of the couch, watching the show. Ever since he'd be Dick, he'd slowly been getting addicted to anime. At this point, he could probably call himself a weeb. There was just something so incredible about anime that you couldn't get anywhere else.

There were times Wally could see the similarities between Dick and Sora. They both loved to cook, although Dick wasn't as good, and they both loved to take care of things. For Sora, it was Mii-kun. For Dick, it was his family.

When the episode ended, Wally turned off the TV and turned to the sleeping boy. Now he just had to figure out how to get Dick to bed without waking him up. Maybe he should leave Dick there? No, that probably wasn't good for his back. Dick had enough back problems from being an acrobat, he didn't need more.

Wally sighed, bending down and sliding his arms underneath the acrobat. Maybe he could do this smoothly enough so Dick wouldn't wake up. He'd probably been doing it long enough to know how Dick slept. Besides, the dude was zonked out.

At least, Wally thought he was. The second he was off the couch he started awake, accidentally punching Wally in the nose. "Dude!" He yelped, dropping the acrobat. "Sorry, Walls! You scared me." Dick fretted, standing up and grabbing Wally's shoulders. "It's fine. I kinda deserved that."

"What time is it?" "Nine. You fell asleep watching How to Keep a Mummy." "I've been asleep for three hours! My sleep schedule is going to be screwed." Dick cursed under his breath. "Rough day?" "You have no idea." "I have an idea. You were watching your comfort anime."

Wally sat down on the couch, pulling his hand back. A thin trail of blood was leaking from his nose, dripping down to his lip. "I'm gonna get you a paper towel. Stay there." Dick walked to the kitchen, mumbling under his breath.

Wally gladly accepted the paper towel, holding it to his nose. Dick wouldn't meet Wally's eyes, constantly looking away somehow. Wally got the feeling accidentally hurting him had only made Dick's day worse. "Hey, I'm okay. It'll probably be healed in an hour or two. You don't need to worry." Wally smiled at Dick, trying to cheer him up.

Dick just looked away again. "Alright, talk to me. I don't like silence." "This whole day just sucks. I spill my cereal, I get rear ended by some idiot in traffic and I'm late to work because of it, I had to deal with some Karen who thought a black man was breaking into his own apartment with his key, and it's been snowy all day. And to top it all off, I punched my best friend in the face."

Wally chuckled. "Dude, we've done it to each other before. Remember when I accidentally broke your nose, and Bruce almost killed me?" Dick smiled. "Yeah." "Or that time in the cave I dared you to hang upside down for an hour, and you almost passed out?" "Yeah." "A little punch like that doesn't bother me."

"I still feel bad about it." "Eh, I'll be fine. I've been punched plenty of times before. It sure as hell won't be the last time I get punched." Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders. "True." "Anyway, we both know you'd punch me again when you're feeling better for five bucks." "Yeah, but not now." "It'll be fine. See? The bleeding's already stopped." Wally moved the paper towel, showing that no more blood was dripping from his nose.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Dick chuckled, wiping his nose. "That's my specialty! You want to be around an idiot, find me!" Dick chuckled again, laughing at Wally's stupidity. "You know, I could come over more often, or just move in." "Iris kicking you out?" "Yep. I gotta find a place by the end of the month, and where better than with my best bro?" "I see your logic, and I agree with it. Pack your stuff, you're moving in." "Yes! Thank you, Dickie Bird!" Wally practically crushed Dick in a hug. 

"Can't breathe." Dick gasped out, sucking in a breath when Wally let go. "You won't regret this, Dick!" "Just get your stuff. I need to tire myself out." "I could help with that." "Wally!" "Ow! I thought you didn't want to hurt me!" "I said punch. Slapping is another matter entirely." "Uh huh. I'll remember that for tonight." "No, you will not." "What can I say? You got the best ass out of all of us, Dickie." "I'm well aware. It's my ass after all." "I wouldn't mind taking a bite of that cake." "Wallace Rudolph West!"


	150. Avalanche!

Dick cracked his eyes with a groan, trying to drag himself from his cold slumber. Half of his body was numb, and the other half was sore. Had he been kidnapped again? Was this some sort of drug he'd been forced?

He dragged himself up, looking back at his legs. They were buried in snow, and he could guess they must've been there for a long time. At least a few hours, if he had to estimate a time. He needed to move before he became too cold.

After several minutes of removing snow and little rocks, Dick finally got his legs free. Okay, he was free from the snow, but where was he? It looked like he was in some sort of cave, with the snow covering his only exit. Why was he here?

Dick shivered as a chill ran down his back, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up. He needed to get away from the snow. Even in his warmer suit, he was freezing. He probably had some frostbite or something down on his legs, considering they'd been buried in the snow.

He crawled to the back of the cave, not trusting himself to walk without falling. His body was stiff, and it felt like he was dragging his legs more than using them. Maybe he'd gotten a cold, or something. It was very likely.

"Dick, can you hear me?" A female voice popped into his head. "Loud and clear, M'gann." "Where are you?" "I'm in a cave. Snow has blocked the entrance, and I think my legs are pretty much out of commission." "Are they injured?" "They've been buried under snow. I just woke up a little bit ago, so they've been trapped for a while. It'll take time before I'm back."

"Keep talking to me. I can track your mental signature, and find you." "That may not be an option for long." Dick could feel his body shutting down. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open, and he kept slowing his thinking down.

"Dick, listen to me, do not close your eyes! I need you to stay awake so I can find you!" "You might want to hurry up, then." "I'm pushing the ship as fast as it can go. You just need to stay awake a little longer." "I'm sorry, M'gann. Don't think I can do that."

M'gann cursed, slamming her fist on her leg. "What's wrong?" "I've lost the signal. He was too weak to stay awake for long." "Did you get a lock on the location?" "Not a very good one. He's about six miles east, but I don't know where exactly." "We can look once we get there." "Wasn't there an avalanche near there?" "Best guess is Dick got caught in it."

Wally didn't say anything. What if Dick was caught in that avalanche after all? Sure, M'gann had gotten in touch with him, but she'd lost him. Maybe he was close to being dead. Wally didn't want to believe it, but he knew there was no way Dick could survive out here for long. He hoped they could find the acrobat before it was too late.


	151. Avalanche! 2

Dick cracked his eyes open, finding he was still in that empty cave. How long had it been? It couldn't have been long, since he was still in here. Maybe he was only out for a few seconds.

A shiver ran down his back, forcing his frozen muscles to jolt. Dick grimaced in pain, not wanting to go anywhere. Well, he wanted to go to bed, but that was it. It was then Dick heard it. The snow that was blocking him in was shifting. Maybe he was in some animal's den. That would suck.

Dick closed his eyes again. If he was going to be something's dinner, he'd rather be asleep for it. It's not like he could put up much of a fight, anyway. Oh well. At least he had a good run.

Dick kept going in and out of consciousness. At least, it felt that way. Some noise was drifting in and out, and Dick couldn't tell what it was. Maybe…a voice? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't alone anymore.

Two things wrapped around him, pulling him against something warm. Dick nuzzled into it, hiding his face in the warmth. He was really cold, and he didn't like it. He couldn't feel his fingers, nor his legs. He was numb almost everywhere.

The sounds came back, jumbled and confusing. It didn't sound like any animal he knew. There seemed to be more than one of them, whatever they were. He was outnumbered, he could tell that.

Whatever was holding him started moving, bringing him closer to the cold. Dick shivered, leaning further into the warmth. Okay, maybe they were friendly. Maybe M'gann and the others had found him.

After being exposed to more cold, the air suddenly turned warm, and he was laid down. Based on the soft humming in the background, he could assume the bioship. It was one he knew by heart.

Dick managed to peel his eyes open, looking up at the small team surrounding him. Wally was the first one he looked at. How could he miss him? That hair could be seen from miles away. Nevertheless, Dick was happy to see his boyfriend.

The next was M'gann. She looked concerned, which he couldn't blame her for. He'd be worried too. After all, one of her teammates was frozen half to death, so it wasn't unreasonable. He just hoped he could escape the excessive motherly urge for the next few weeks.

Kaldur and Connor were carrying medical supplies, trying to busy themselves. Dick knew they calmed themselves by doing something, so they were probably worried as well. Artemis was standing next to M'gann, talking softly. Something about a…hyper thermos? Dick didn't know.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while. He woke up to someone playing with his hair once, and woke up to arms around his shoulders another time. It was all very strange to him.

When he woke up again, he was in his room at the mountain, bundled under blankets. There was something warm clinging to his hand, holding it tightly, as if he would just disappear. He wasn't complaining. His head still felt frozen.

"Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally asked softly, cupping Dick's face and turning it towards him. "Walls?" Dick rasped. His voice wasn't very strong. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" "Numb. My head hurts."

Wally leaned down, gently kissing Dick's forehead. "Better?" "Not by much, but I appreciate the effort." "Whatever you need, Dickie bird. Whatever you need."


	152. What do I do now?

Wally opened his eyes, silently cursing the bright sun. Why did it still shine so brightly? His sun was gone, and the big one didn't deserve to shine if his was gone.

Three nights ago, Wally had gotten a call from Uncle Barry. Dick had joined the League on a mission, but something had gone wrong. Dick had suffered injuries too great to survive. Wally had barely gotten to say goodbye before Dick's heart stopped.

Wally hadn't slept well since then. Every night it was just nightmare after nightmare, and he hated it. He wanted Dick back. His heart felt empty without him.

"Walls, it's time to wake up." Barry's soft voice stirred him from his internal destruction of the sun. Uncle Barry was staying with him for a little while, until he got a little better. He probably needed someone there, lest he try to join Dick.

Wally pulled the blanket closer, trying to hide from the sun and his uncle. "C'mon, now. I'm not that ugly, am I?" Barry teased, gently poking Wally's back. Wally didn't respond, trying to melt into the bed. He just wanted to disappear for a while.

"You need to eat something, Walls. Isn't that what Dick would want? He'd want you to take care of yourself." Barry whispered, rubbing Wally's shoulder. Wally knew that's what Dick would want, but that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was to destroy the sun in the sky. Maybe he could sneak out and do that. It should only take a few years.

Wally sighed as Barry lifted him out of bed, leaving the blanket behind. There went his plans of destroying the sun. As long as Barry was totting him around, it wasn't going to happen.

"Just like old times, huh? Me carrying you out of bed." Barry said, trying to get a response from the younger speedster. Wally just sighed. Yeah, it was familiar, but it would be more fun if Dick was still there.

Wally was sat on the couch, and Barry went to the kitchen. He'd been helping Iris cook, so he at least had a little cooking ability. It wasn't like the food was terrible, but it wasn't Dick's food.

Barry's phone started ringing, snapping Wally out of his daydream. He wasn't really sure what it was about, he just knew Dick was in it. Barry walked over, pulling it off the charger and holding it to his ear.

"This is Barry." "We need you at the tower, Barry." "Now?" "Yes. I know what you're doing, but this is urgent." "Someone needs to be with him." "I've got that covered. She'll be there soon. You need to go." "I can't leave him alone." "He will be fine. Based on what you've observed, he may just lay down."

"That's not the point I'm making. What happens if I'm gone, and something happens? I don't know if Wally will want to save himself." "That's why we need you here. We need to talk." "Can't we talk on the phone?" "This needs to be in person."

Barry bit his lip and sighed. "Fine, but I'm waiting for this other person to show up first. I'm not going to risk anything." "Just don't take too long." "I don't plan on it." Barry hung up, looking back over at Wally. "Walls, I need to talk to you real quick."

Wally looked at Barry as he crouched down, sitting up. "Bruce needs me at the watchtower. He's sending someone over to fill in for me. I need you to stay out of trouble, okay? Stay away from any blades, don't go near anything that can hurt you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but those things can be enticing if you let them get too close, okay?"

Wally nodded. "Good. I'll leave once she arrives, so don't worry too much. I want you to relax, okay? If you can, try and walk around some. You'll feel better." Wally nodded again, resting his head on Barry's shoulder. For a few seconds, everything was peaceful.

A knock on the door startled them out of silence. Wally watched as Barry walked to the door, already wanting him back. Uncle Barry was his rock right now, and he was about to leave. He was gonna leave, just like Dick did.

"Hey, Artemis. Bats send you?" "Yeah. How is he?" "Doing about as well as I expected." "That bad?" "Yeah. I think he's getting better, though. Not by much, but it's progress. He's on the couch right now." "How long do you think it'll take for him to get better?" "I don't know if he'll ever fully heal from this. It'll be like when Tula died for Aqualad. He won't be the same."

Artemis nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Wally. The redhead barely acknowledged her presence, stuck in his own world. "Will you be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. You better hurry, Bats'll kill you if you don't." "I know. I'll see you two later." Barry closed the door behind him, headed to the Watchtower.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Artemis smiled at Wally. Wally didn't answer, eyes foggy. His hands were shaking in his lap, and he looked like he might cry at any moment. "Hey, Walls, it's okay. He'll be back." Artemis gently grabbed one hand, rubbing her thumb over the back.

Everything hit Wally like a train. Dick was gone, and he'd never be able to change that. His life with his husband was over. They would never have kids together, never have a long life, they'd never be able to look back on all their adventures and laugh. The dam broke, and the tears that he'd been holding back for so long were finally released.

Artemis held the sobbing speedster to her chest, petting his head as he cried. She wasn't surprised he was breaking down. Barry might've been the only thing keeping these emotions from coming to the surface. Even though Wally's tight grip was a little painful, she knew he needed to hold onto something while his world fell apart. What did he do? What could he do, now that Dick was gone?

It seemed like all the plans they'd made over the past fifteen years had just fallen apart. They'd never gotten to travel the world as tourists, they'd never made a family, never settled down and passed the mantle on to anyone else. Everything was gone, and done. Nothing could ever change that. 

"Hey, Walls, breathe for me. You're gonna choke if you don't." Artemis gently cupped his face, making him hold his head up. Wally took in a shuddering breath, wiping the tears away. His throat was heavy with saliva, and his mouth was dry. "Can I get some water?" "Yeah. Stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

Wally looked out the window, taking uneven breaths. For a second, just a second, it felt like Dick was there with him. It felt like he wasn't alone. Unfortunately, it wasn't real. As much as he wanted to hold Dick in his arms again, it was impossible. His Dickie was gone.


	153. Welcome back

Wally was curled up on the couch, dozing softly. After his breakdown a few hours earlier, he was sleeping. Uncle Barry had returned, and Artemis had left. Wally had no doubt she'd told him about it. He would've done the same.

Barry had managed to get Wally to wake up and drink a little water, but he couldn't do much else. God, Wally was exhausted. Mentally and physically, he had no energy. It would've done no good to try and keep him awake. He could help Wally more once he felt better.

Wally dreamt of Dick, thinking of all the things they'd done before he died. He remembered taking Dick drinking for the first time, and having to carry the boy home. He didn't have the greatest alcohol tolerance.

He remembered when they had Dick's birthday party in the park. There had been laughter all around, and lots of food. Although he couldn't be as close as he wanted, they ended the night much closer than any of the girls.

He remembered their wedding. He remembered forgetting how to breathe as Dick walked down the isle, completely captivated by the ebony. He had held Dick close that night, connecting them in every way possible. Nothing could ever separate them again. Well, besides death.

He remembered moving in with Dick. They had been putting everything away, occasionally finding something to tease the other about. Pongo had come home three days later, and had filled their house with even more joy. They felt invincible then.

A hand shook his shoulder, trying to spur him from his sleep. Wally groaned, hiding his face in the couch. "Wally, wake up. C'mon, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Wally's eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. But...that was impossible. That voice was dead.

Dick was kneeling in front of him, smiling softly. "Hey, Walls." Wally couldn't say anything, frozen from shock. This had to be a dream, right? Dick wasn't back, he couldn't be back.

"What, no snappy response?" The tears started rushing forward, and Wally couldn't hold them back. He leapt up, wrapping his arms around Dick tightly. This had to be impossible, it shouldn't be happening. And yet it was, his Dickie was in his arms again.

"How?" Was all he could whisper. "I'm not really sure. One minute, I'm in the hospital. The next, I'm in a coffin, and I start panicking. I was lucky Bruce still had his vitals tracker on me, or I probably would've dug my way out."

Wally held Dick closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel Dick. He could feel the warmth from his skin, and could feel the pulse in his neck. He could feel Dick's chest rising and falling as he breathed.

Dick moved so they were laying on the couch, running his fingers through Wally's hair in an attempt to calm him down. He figured Wally would need time, so he was more than willing to give it to him. Wally would do the same for him.

After a few minutes, Wally sighed shakily and propped himself up to look at Dick. "Hey, babe. How do you feel?" Dick kissed the tip of his nose. "Tired. Hungry. Confused." "Well, let's get you something to eat, then we'll go to sleep. We'll figure everything out in the morning." "Okay. Promise you'll still be here?" "I promise, Wally. I love you." "I love you too."


	154. Do you love me?

Sometimes, Dick got down. He fell into a bad mood, and everyone could see when it happened. His smile wasn't as real, and you could see the pain in his eyes. Did anyone really know why? No, not really. Even Dick was unsure of why it happened.

Today he was curled up in bed, blankets surrounding him like a giant cocoon. He didn't want to do anything or see anyone. It felt like there was a pit inside of him, sucking any joy or motivation away from his grip. He just wanted to stay there and disappear.

He heard his door open, and quiet footsteps came closer. A hand laid on his arm, the mattress dipping under a body. "Hey, Dickie. I hear you're not doing good." A soft voice whispered. Dick wanted to cry. Wally shouldn't have to see him like this.

Wally sighed, getting on the other side and laying down. Dick opened his eyes, which were a dull blue. "C'mon, talk to me. Something's got you down." Dick pulled the blanket down over his face, hiding from the speedster. "No, that's not happening. I wanna see that beautiful face!" Wally pulled the blanket up, squishing Dick's face.

Dick frowned as best he could with Wally squishing his cheeks. He didn't understand how people could be happy. Sure, he knew he was in a funk, but he didn't understand it. Did people not have this hole inside of them, tearing their heart apart? It didn't make sense.

"You know you can tell me anything." "You love me…right?" Wally felt something break inside of him. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? You're an awesome dude, and I would be stupid if I didn't." "I know, but…" "That's the voice in your head talking, Dick. I love you to the moon and back, and nothing will ever change that."

Wally pulled Dick to his chest, rubbing his back. Dick buried his face in Wally's chest, hiding everything. He wanted to stay here now. Wally was there for him. It felt like that hole in his chest was slowly filling up, was being repaired by the redhead in front of him.

"Hey, you're crying." Wally whispered, pulling back and cupping Dick's face. "I do that." "Well, I'm here, so there's no need to cry. As long as I'm here, you'll never have to cry." Dick playfully pushed at Wally's chest. "Sap." "Nerd." "Speedy." "Acrobat." "Mine." "Yours."


	155. Get back here!

Dick was snoozing in his bed, the soft splash of the water above his head keeping him relaxed. He'd been helping Bruce with the kingdom recently, and he was tired. It usually involved looking nights of paperwork he didn't think existed.

Merfolk were swimming in the distance, laughing and talking as they went about their lives. Bruce and Dick usually took the day off after very long nights, which meant they got to sleep in. Sure, Dick's brothers were awake and most likely causing trouble, but they didn't have to worry about that at the moment.

Of course, Dick had no intention on getting out of bed. The blanket over his tail was weighted, so it didn't float away, and it seemed to agree with his plan. He would probably spend most of the day in bed.

He heard a giggle, and felt the water around him shift. He then felt someone slip in next to him, giggling to themselves. "Wakey, wakey." Wally whispered. "Too early." Dick whined, hiding his face in Wally's chest.

Wally and Dick had been mates for six years. Things had been a little rocky at first, with both being Alpha males, but they figured it out. They both understood what ruts were like, so they could help the other out. Everyone envied the two mermen, wishing for a relationship like theirs.

"You'll miss breakfast." "Not hungry." Wally frowned to himself. The threat of missing breakfast usually always got Dick out of bed. "You feeling okay?" "Yeah, m' just tired." "Late night?" "Mhmm. You're warm." Dick snuggled farther into Wally's warmth, wrapping his tail around the speedster's.

Wally chuckled, pulling Dick up and kissing his forehead. "You're cute when you're sleepy." "Shush. Can't sleep if you're talking." Wally giggled again. Dick had to admit, he liked the sound of Wally's giggle. It made him happy to hear it.

The door to Dick's chamber slammed open, startling both Alphas. One of the guards were standing in the door, breathing hard. He was covered in squid's ink, and then poor boy looked traumatized. "What happened?" Dick cried, sitting up and swimming towards the merman.

"Let's just say your brothers are getting at it." He huffed out, leaning against the doorway. Wally grabbed a washcloth, helping the guard clean his face. "Wally, you take care of him." "What about you?" "I'm getting my hands on those idiots I call my brothers."

Dick stormed through the castle, looking for any commotion. His brothers were sure to be the center of it. It shouldn't be too hard, just look for the place covered in squid ink. They would not be happy when he got his hands on them.

He found them in a hallway, Jason and Damian having cornered Tim. The cornered boy looked terrified, as the other two were holding sacs of ink. Dick swam up behind them, grabbing them around their waists and pinching them until they dropped the ink.

"C'mon, Dickie, it was just a bit of fun." "Jason pouted. "You're version of fun is my version of a headache. You good, Tim?" Tim nodded, although his eyes still betrayed his fear. His tail was splattered with the dark substance. "Go get cleaned up, okay? I'm gonna come check on you once I've dealt with these two."

Jason and Damian sulked in Dick's arms, knowing they were caught. Once Dick got his hands on you, you were doomed, especially if you'd woken him up. Nobody had ever escaped him, including the speedsters currently residing with the royal family.

"Dickie, where are you taking us?" Jason sighed. "The cells." "C'mon, Dickie! It wasn't that bad." "You woke me up on my day off. You covered a guard in squid ink and attempted to do the same to Tim. Like hell it wasn't that bad."

After leaving his brothers with the guards in the prison, Dick swam back to his room, fully intent on going back to sleep. His bed sounded even better, now that his brothers had bothered him so much. Maybe he could convince Wally to lay down with him.

"Ow, ow! That hurts!" Dick heard Tim whimper from behind his door. "Sorry, Tim, but they got this ink between your scales, and I've gotta get it out." Wally quickly apologized. Dick swam in to see Tim at his desk, and Wally sitting in front of him with the washcloth, which was now covered in ink.

Dick swam over to Tim, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "You okay? Other than the washcloth digging into your tail?" "Yeah. Ow! Fine." Tim ground his teeth, trying to keep from hitting Wally with his tail. His grip on the chair was making his knuckles turning white.

Wally finally sighed. "I'm finished, Tim. You're free to go." "Thank Poseiden." Tim let out a shaky breath. Not only were his knuckles white, but his face had gone pale from the pain. "Go get some rest, Timbo. I'll talk to Bruce later, figure something out." Tim nodded, lifting himself and swimming out of the room.

Dick went back to his bed, curling under the blanket. "Well, at least life is never boring around here." Wally chuckled, slipping under the blanket with him again. Dick hummed, turning to lay on Wally's chest. "Just this once, I want today to calm down." "I'm with you. I don't think I have the heart to put Tim through that again." "I agree. He looked like he was about to cry."

There was a difference between water and mermaid tears. There was a silvery gleam to a mermaid's tears, which would be attributed years later to mercury. Mermaid tears had a tiny percentage of mercury, and thanks to their immunity, it never affected them. It was one defense they had against predators. Their enemies died when they started crying.

Wally kissed Dick's forehead, pulling him closer. "Wanna go back to sleep?" "Yes." "Then sleep. I've got you." "Bruce isn't gonna be happy." "We'll talk to him later." "K. Sweet dreams, Walls." "Sweet dreams, Dickie."


	156. Stop being sick!

Dick woke up to a fire beneath his skin. Yes, they knew what fire was. The humans were fascinating with it during the cold months, but that wasn't the point. The point was Dick wasn't supposed to feel this warm.

He groaned, sitting up and looking around. His room was blurry, and the light was too bright. Unfortunately, he couldn't sit around all day. He had a job to do, and he needed to do it. Maybe today would be an easy day.

That idea was quickly nixed when he ran into one of the columns in his room. His headache only got worse, and now his nose hurt. Since when had that been there? It didn't help that the columns looked very similar to the water, so he was having trouble telling them apart.

Was he going to tell anyone? Hell no! This was his problem to take care of, not theirs. It was probably his stupid Alpha pride, but he didn't care. He had to take care of it. He'd deal with it later if he had to. He didn't want to burden the others with his problems.

"Hey, Dickie! How is the most beautiful merman in the world?" Wally popped his head in the room. "Hey, Walls." Dick smiled at him, trying to play it off. Of course, Wally sniffed it out right away. "You're sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine." Dick tried to convince Wally. "I can see right through you, Dick. You look like you got sunburned, and I know for a fact you haven't been near the surface for a while. Back in bed, mister." "Walls, I'm fine, honest!"

Wally sighed, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist so he couldn't swim away and putting the back of his hand on the younger's forehead. "You're burning up, and it looks like you hit something, based on your nose. You can't see where things are well, and you're only gonna get worse if you keep going. So bed."

Dick groaned, leaning his head on Wally's shoulder. "Can't. I have work." Wally chuckled, swimming over and tucking Dick into the bed. "I'll take care of it. You get some rest. I'll tell Bruce about this." Dick sighed, but nodded. "Can you close the curtains? My head hurts." "Yeah. Just a second, Dickie."

Dick didn't want to admit he couldn't get out of bed to close the curtains. The blanket was sucking him in, and the fire was getting worse. Was that yellow blur Wally? But he'd been over by the window a second ago, how'd he get to the door?

His head was pounding, threatening to break his skull. It felt like there was no room left, like his brain was trying to get out of his head. What had he caught? He hadn't been this bad a few minutes ago.

He eventually drifted off, trying to escape the pain in his body. Even with the normal bustle of city life, and the care he was given by his family, nothing seemed to wake him. Wally was convinced a pod of whales could swim through, and he wouldn't even budge.

Eventually, Dick did wake up. Merfolk were swimming around in his chamber, talking quietly, as if not to wake the sick Alpha. There was chanting, and…were those his brothers fighting? They never stopped bickering.

Dick managed to peel his eyes open to see his bed surrounded, but his vision was too blurry. He saw a yellow blob and a black blob, both floating close to him. There were blue blobs behind them, and three different blobs behind the blue ones. He couldn't make out the colors.

One of the blue blobs held something to his lips. Dick would've recoiled from the foul taste, had the blob not been holding his head. It tasted like death was on his tongue.

Dick went back to sleep after that, not wanting to taste that awful substance again. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it. Once he got better, he was going to figure out what that stuff was. It was horrendous.

The next time he woke up, he was curled against a chest. A hand was carding through his hair, and someone was humming. The fire was smaller inside of him, and his head didn't pound quite as much.

"Hey, Dickie. Feeling better?" Wally whispered, kissing his forehead. "Yeah. How long have I been out?" "Well, the first time you were out for three days. Gave your dad a heart attack, so he called the sorcerers. Turns out you had a very nasty case of the flu. They gave you something, which I don't think you liked, then said you'd be fine. You've been sleep for a day and a half. You really weren't feeling well, huh?"

Dick hummed, snuggling back into Wally's chest. "You could've told us you didn't feel well. We would've understood. You didn't have to try and hide it." "Key word tried. You didn't let me get very far." "It's the Alpha pride. We both know what that's like." "Yeah. Night, Walls." "It's morning." "Time is a social construct." "Whatever you say, Dickie."


	157. Good old fashioned ruts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your smut warning!

As an Alpha, Dick had ruts. It was an entire week of being agonisingly horny. Wally had them too, but they were never as bad as Dick's. Dick's had always been horrible, leaving him exhausted by the end of it. Even Bruce admitted he'd never seen a case like that before.

Dick had learned to recognize the signs. Heat flashes, dizziness, the urge to just pin Wally down and take him until both were sated. Sometimes Dick could recognize them immediately, and others they crept up on him, into he realized what was going on.

He'd just finished training the new cadets when he felt it: the first heat flash. It stabbed Dick in his core, making him feel like lava was swirling in his stomach. He quickly dismissed the young merfolk, trying to get away as nonchalantly as possible.

Wally ran into Dick as he was swimming, and smelled the hormones coming from his mate. It was a distinct smell, but not a very strong one. Most merfolk wouldn't even realize they were smelling it, but Wally did. Wally knew what he was about to go into.

"Let's go to our room, okay? I'll tell Bruce what's going on, then we'll take care of you." Wally whispered in Dick's ear. Dick nodded, but his hold on Wally's arm didn't loosen. "Dickie, you've gotta let go. You need to go lay down until I get there, okay? You'll feel better." "It's too hot." "I know, I know. I'm gonna take care of everything."

Dick managed to nod, letting go of Wally and swimming towards his room. Wally wasted no time in getting to Bruce, quickly explaining that Dick was in rut, and it would be a while before he was free. He was practically vibrating with excitement at the idea of having Dick alone for an entire week.

As soon as Wally closed the door to Dick's room he was pounced on, being pinned to the wall. Dick's breath was heavy against his neck, and his skin was burning to the touch. Wally didn't even have time to ask what Dick was doing before teeth sunk into his neck, marking his skin with a bruise.

"Ah! D-Dickie, we should go to the bed." Wally stammered. "Can't wait. Need you now." Dick replied, biting down again. Wally panted, leaning his head to the side to give Dick more room. For the next week, Dick's hormones would be controlling his actions. Wally couldn't wait.

Dick continued to mark Wally's neck and shoulders, leaving the redhead a moaning mess. What could he say? He liked being bitten, and Dick's hands kept traveling all over his body. It was like being tortured and rewarded at the same time.

Dick's hand turned Wally face, locking their lips together and shoving his tongue into Wally's mouth. Before Wally realized what was going on, Dick had turned him around so that his back was against the wall. Wally could feel Dick's erection against his tail, having emerged from the slit that kept it hidden.

"Dick, bed." Wally tried to command. Sometimes, he could get Dick to listen to little requests, and sometimes it ended with Dick being rough. Both were good, but in this instance, he needed Dick to listen. "I can't, I need you." Dick sounded desperate as he attached his lips to Wally's throat again. "Then let me carry you. Come to the bed with me, and I'll let you take over then."

Dick moaned at the idea, loosening his grip on Wally. The older merman swam to the bed, quickly followed by the desperate younger. As soon as he got there he was pinned again, teeth marking his chest. Unlike the normal marks, rut marks stayed on his skin, so everyone would see what Dick did to him. It wasn't abnormal to see merfolk with the marks, so Wally knew he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Dick turned Wally onto his stomach, holding his arms behind his back. Wally couldn't move, and he loved it. As much as his Alpha pride ruled his life, there was just something so captivating about being dominated by Dick. Sure, his shoulders, neck, and now his back looked like he'd gotten mauled, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Dick's free hand snaked down to Wally's hips, prodding at the weeping slit hidden in his scales. Both Alphas had two sets of sex organs, because of the nature of their relationship. It was a natural occurrence, as mates could change their biology to match.

Everything was silent for a moment. Wally almost looked behind him to see what was going on before something soft started poking at his entrance. His eyes went wide as he realized Dick was eating him out. "D-Dick, wait! It's-hmph! It's too sensitive!" Dick didn't seem to hear the redhead. He was lost in his own world, trying to lap up as much of the slick as possible. The taste was like heaven, and he wanted more.

Wally was lost in the pleasure as Dick dived deeper, tongue hanging out as he moaned and groaned. Even though he was preoccupied, Dick's hand never let go of Wally's arms, keeping him in place. It was too good, and Wally knew that. He didn't use his back very often, as Dick was usually the one to bottom. It left him shaking, tears in his eyes as Dick ravaged his body.

The soft tongue left the slit, leaving it quivering and clenching around nothing. Dick moved Wally's arms so they were above his head, kissing at his shoulder blades. "D-Dickie?" Wally whimpered. "Shh. I've got you." Strange. Just a few minutes ago, Wally was the one saying that.

Wally laid his head down on the pillow as Dick's tip scraped his entrance, holding back a moan. With one quick thrust Dick was in, filling his walls. Wally's mouth was open in a silent moan, his breath caught in his throat. It was too good to be true.

Dick was only still for a second. The first thrust was hard and fast, leaving Wally reeling. One of Dick's hands moved to cover Wally's mouth, his mouth sucking a mark into Wally's neck. "Neptune, you're loud. Maybe I should get you a gag. I want to keep all those pretty sounds to myself." Dick growled, noticing how Wally moaned extremely loud after that.

"You want that, don't you? You want me to gag you, so I can use this hand elsewhere. Maybe around your throat, hmm? You always said you wanted to try choking. Or maybe I should jack you off while I'm thrusting into you. Make you come more and more until you can't anymore. What do you think?"

What did Wally think? He wanted all of it. He wanted Dick to tie him up and have his way with him. He wanted to be gagged, so nobody but Dick could hear him scream. He wanted to be choked, to be held close by his Alpha and his strong hands. Wally nodded, his erecting painful against his stomach. "Good boy." Dick purred, and that sent Wally over the edge.

He could feel his cum against his stomach, heavy against the water around him. Every liquid in merfolk bodies was denser that the water around them, so they didn't float off. It made cleanup much easier, and right now it served as a reminder of the power Dick had over him.

Dick growled, moving the hand from Wally's mouth to his hair. "Did I say you could come yet?" Wally whimpered as Dick pulled his hair, loving the slight sting in his scalp. "N-No." "No what?" Wally gulped. "No, Alpha."

The words felt foreign on his tongue, and yet so right at the same time. Poseidon's trident, he loved being dominated. He loved dominating, don't get him wrong, but there was a feeling he got when he was reminded that Dick could take control. He loved that feeling.

"Don't do it again." Wally nodded. He was supposed to say something…right? He couldn't think of what it was. He was lost in the pleasure. The grip on his hair loosened, and Dick leaned down again. Once again, Wally's head was turned, and Dick connected their lips. Dick pressed them together tightly as he came, filling Wally to the brim. His knot inflated, locking them together.

Both collapsed onto the bed, panting. Since they were Alphas, they didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. "…Walls? You okay?" Dick croaked. It seemed his hormones had calmed down enough for him to form a coherent thought. "Yeah. Just tired. That was hot, Dickie." Dick chuckled. "Didn't mean to go so Alpha on you." "M' not complaining."

Dick turned them to their sides, wrapping his arms around Wally. "I'm saying this early, but thanks for putting up with me. I know it's not easy." "It's worth it if you feel better. I know it's not easy for you." "Yeah. I wish I knew why it was so bad." "Whatever the reason, I'll be right here to help you." "Thanks, Walls. Ready for another round?" "Wait, what? Ah!"


	158. Good old fashioned ruts 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Since both were Alphas, both had to deal with ruts. Wally's weren't nearly as bad as Dick's were, as he could control himself. Sometimes things slipped out, but it was natural. When in rut, they automatically thought of their partner as Omegas. Both were guilty of it, and had learned it wasn't a sign of offense. It was a sign of being so deeply in love with their partner.

Wally woke up in the middle of the night, dizziness making his vision swim. Dick's smell was filling his nose, making him hungry for the younger. His back was turned to the other Alpha, revealing his tan shoulders. His tan, unmarked shoulders. Wally's mouth watered, and he had a sudden desire to devour Dick, to take him as his own.

Wally reached over, shaking Dick's shoulder. If he was going into rut now, he was letting his mate know. He wasn't just going to shove Dick into this. "Dickie, wake up." The Alpha inside him was screaming, begging to take what was his. He had to claim Dick, to mark him so badly until nobody could deny he belonged to Wally.

Dick groaned, rolling onto his back and peeking one eye open. "Walls? What's going on?" He whispered. "It's my rut." Wally sounded…embarrassed? Why would he be embarrassed?

"Okay, just give me a second." Dick swam over to his dresser, looking for the sign Bruce had given him two months ago. It was a way for people to know not to interrupt the two.

Wally's arms snaked around Dick's waist, begging silently for help. "I know, Walls. Just let me find this thing, then I'm yours." Something in Wally didn't like that, and he bit down on Dick's neck. "Ow! Wally, what the hell?" "You're mine." He growled, biting down on another spot.

"Just let me hang this up." Dick said as he finally got a grip on the sign. Wally growled again, biting down on Dick's shoulder. "You don't need the sign." "Unless you want to be interrupted, I need to put it up."

Wally was silent for a moment before letting go. Dick hurriedly swam to the door, opening it and hanging the sign. He could feel Wally watching him from the bed, drinking in every inch of flesh. The bites on his neck and shoulder stung, but in a way that made him excited.

As soon as he closed the door, Wally growled again. Dick took that as a 'come here' growl. Not wanting to endure the rage of an Alpha in rut, he complied, sitting in the bed. Before he realized what was happening he was pinned down, teeth attaching to his collar bone. Hands held his to the bed, making it impossible to move them.

The harsh bites turned into love bites, to remind the younger just how much he was loved. Gentle kisses were peppered in as well, usually up towards his chin and face. Dick was fine with just letting Wally take over, letting him be the Alpha in this situation.

He was quickly flipped onto his front, one hand holding his arms down. "Stay." Wally whispered in his ear. That whisper sent shivers down his back, making him want to obey Wally forever. At the start of their relationship, Dick probably would've refused, letting his Alpha pride take over. Now, he was willing to be dominated and treated like an Omega, but only by Wally.

Both of Wally's hands travelled to Dick's hips, pulling them closer. Dick held in a squeak, anxiously awaiting Wally's next move. He was waiting for those hands to move, to tease him endlessly.

Similar to his rut, Wally didn't do that. He leaned in, getting as much of Dick's slick as he could. Dick jolted, surprised by how quickly Wally was going. Wally normally teased him first, made him desperate for his Alpha. He was going faster this time.

Dick shook as Wally ravaged him, struggling to keep his arms still. He wanted to reach back, to push Wally further, to get more pleasure. His head was fogging up with the need to be filled and dominated by his Alpha.

Wally finally drew back, watching as Dick's entrance clenched and shivered around nothing. Dick looked back, something in his eyes that drove Wally wild. A silent plea, a need for Wally that couldn't be filled with anything else.

Wally didn't waste any time. Dick didn't have time to brace himself before Wally was inside, pulling Dick back to meet his hips. Wally's hands moved to Dick's as he started thrusting, turning the younger into a pile of mush. There was something so beautiful about how the moonlight laid on Dick's skin, distorted by the water. It made him look magical.

Dick held onto Wally's hands tightly, being driven crazy by the way Wally could just control him. The pleasure rippled through his body, fogging his brain even more. He could feel the marks being laid on his back, teeth digging in occasionally. It just made him feel better.

Neptune, he was close. "W-Wally, please." Dick begged. "What is it?" Wally whispered. Now that his mate was his, he needed to take care of him. "I n-need to come." Dick stuttered. The need was filling his body.

"Come whenever. I've got you." Wally's voice was like velvet, sweet and rich in his ears. Wally sped up, trying to push his Ome- his Alpha, over the edge. Dick arched his back as he came, pressing up against Wally's chest. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick tighter as he came, locking his knot inside the younger.

It took a few seconds of harsh breathing and gentle touches to calm them down, until they laid on their sides. Wally had his arms around Dick's waist, softly kissing his neck. "You okay?" Wally asked quietly. "Yeah. Thanks, Walls." "Two days of this isn't going to be easy on you. I don't want you getting hurt." "I'll tell you if I'm hurt. Right now, I think we need some sleep." "Agreed. Night, Dickie." "Night, Walls. Wake me before you go on another romp." "Will do."


	159. An Alpha's instinct

One thing about being Alphas is that both Dick and Wally were fiercely protective of their mates. Not many people could get close unless the other knew who they were. Sometimes, nobody could get close. They were Alphas, and their job was to keep their mate safe.

Today was one of those days for Dick. He had woken up and decided that he wasn't letting anything touch Wally. Wally knew from the arms around his waist that he wasn't getting a moment alone today. Not that he minded, of course. He loved spending time with Dick.

Throughout the entire day, Dick was always touching Wally somehow. Whether it was holding hands, hugging him, or shielding him from merfolk, he always had contact with him. Wally could sometimes get Dick to calm down, but never for long.

They were up in the tower at the moment, cleaning out old supplies. Dick was sitting next to Wally, his tail wrapped around the other's. Dick was calm at the moment, since they were the only people there. "Look at this, Dickie. This looks pretty old. Wonder if it still works." Wally pulled out a music box.

Dick moved closer, looking at the box. Sometimes when Dick went Alpha, his mental state changed. He was quiet, and he didn't speak in words. He spoke in clicks and whistles, like a dolphin. It was the Alpha Language, which Wally thankfully knew. "What do you think?"

Dick chattered a little. "I agree. Let's see if it works." Wally opened the box to see two small figures, which twirled around. The music tinked softly, playing a melody Wally had never heard before. "It's really pretty. What do you think, Dickie?" Dick purred, wrapping his arms around Wally's chest.

"You want a hug?" Wally smiled. Sometimes Dick couldn't verbalize what he wanted, but Wally could figure it out. This was his Dickie, after all. He turned around, pulling Dick into his lap and petting his head. Dick practically melted, sinking into Wally's chest with a yawn.

"Does the music make you sleepy?" Wally chuckled. He was definitely keeping the music box. Dick nodded, looking up at Wally with those baby blue eyes. He looked too cute. Wally never wanted this moment to end.

Someone knocked on the door, breaking the moment. Dick was immediately on alert, shifting them so Wally was the one being hugged. "It's okay, Dick. You can come in!" Wally whispered the first part, gently rubbing Dick's arm. Dick was growling, trying to curl around Wally like a bubble that could never break.

Bruce opened the door to see the duo. "Hey, B. How's life?" Wally chuckled. Dick kept growling, holding Wally closer. "I see he's having one of those days." Bruce sighed, sitting down at the door. Being an Alpha himself, Bruce's presence challenged Dick and his claim on Wally. At least, it did that day.

"Yeah. He's been pretty calm until now. It's okay, Dickie. He's not challenging you." Wally grabbed Dick's arms, trying to get his attention. Dick was locked on the eldest merman, his teeth bared as he growled. The fins on his tail were glowing, which only happened when he was agitated.

"I'll leave. If you find anything interesting, let me know." "Actually, I did find something. It's this music box. It seemed to help Dick before, so I was wondering if I could bring it to our room. Maybe I can clean it up some." Wally reached over and grabbed it, cranking it up more. The music started playing again, and the figures danced once more.

"I see no problem with that. If it's as old as it looks, it's old owner must have passed by now." "That's what I was thinking." "I'll head out now. Try and calm him down again, please." Bruce left, closing the door behind him. "He's gone now, Dickie. I'm safe."

Dick didn't seem convinced. Although he was no longer growling, his fins were still glowing, and his grip didn't loosen. "D-Alpha, I'm safe. He didn't want to hurt me." Dick clicked a few times. "He left, Dickie. He's not here anymore. I promise, I'm safe now. Here, listen to the music."

Dick did, resting his head on Wally's shoulder. Wally could feel Dick calming down, and could see the blue fin lights slowly fade to the orange of the tower lights. "That's it. I'm safe, Alpha."

Those words had been hard to say at first. He didn't like admitting that his mate was the Alpha in control at the start. Now they were comfortable words, words he could say easily to calm his mate down. They were words that made him feel protected.

Dick sighed, letting Wally sit in front of him and hold his hands. "That's it, Alpha. I'm safe. I'll always be safe with you." Wally smiled. Dick moved one hand and cupped Wally's face, brushing his thumb against his cheek. "Yeah, safe. Not hurt."

Dick nodded, purring as he laid his head against Wally's chest. Wally smiled at the younger, laying down so Dick could get more comfortable. Dick laid on top of him, positioning his head to hear Wally's heartbeat. He had to make sure his mate was okay, and keep him safe.

"Feel better now?" Wally smiled. When Dick wasn't in Protective Alpha mode, he was in Care Alpha mode. Protective was when he needed to keep Wally safe at all costs. Care was when he would step back and let Wally care for him. It was an even pull, a give and take that satisfied both.

Dick nodded, entwining their fingers. He loved Wally so much it hurt. He wanted to be with him every day, protect him every day. He wanted to make sure Wally never got hurt. He loved Wally too much to let him get hurt.

"Let's go through the rest of this stuff, okay? We'll go to the room once we're done." Dick nodded, sitting up and giving Wally his hand. Wally accepted it, and allowed Dick to help him sit up. They both knew on bad days it was better to swallow their pride and let the other help.

There wasn't anything else that interested them up in the tower. They organized what was left, and took the music box to their room. Merfolk moved for the couple, because word traveled fast, and everyone knew today was not the day to anger the Alpha.

Dick relaxed as soon as he closed the door to their room, his posture changing completely. His mate was safe in their room. Nobody could hurt him there. "C'mere, Dickie." Wally beckoned him over, sitting at the window seat. Dick immediately responded, wanting to satisfied his mate's every desire.

Wally chuckled as Dick laid on his chest, practically flinging himself onto the other. "Neptune, I love you." Wally giggled, kissing Dick's forehead. Dick trilled happily, pressing himself into Wally's chest. "L…Love." Dick whispered. "Yeah, that's right! Love. I love you, Dickie." Dick trilled again, nuzzling into Wally. Maybe bad days weren't all that bad.


	160. Don't scare him!

Although he would never admit it, Dick was terrified of losing Wally. He was scared that another Alpha was going to come in, and he was going to lose Wally forever. He wanted to make Wally happy, to keep him by his side. He would die if Wally chose someone else.

Dick was usually good about hiding it. He could get through the day without revealing it, and he could hold Wally all night long. Sure, he made it clear that Wally was his to strangers, but it always nagged at the back of his brain.

Case in point: Jason had jokingly been flirting with Wally, and something stabbed Dick in the stomach. What if Wally wanted Jason instead? He turned away, feeling sick. He couldn't really stop Wally, but he didn't want to lose the Alpha.

"Dick? You okay?" Tim asked, swimming in front of the older. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Timbo." Dick plastered a smile into his face. "It's Jay, isn't it?" Dick sighed. "It's fine, Timbo." "No, it's not. You think Wally might choose him." "I can't help it. I don't know why I feel this way." Dick sighed, sitting down.

"Why don't you tell him?" "I don't want to worry him." "Dick, he's an Alpha like you. He'll understand." "I'll be okay. Besides, it's his choice." "I really think you should talk to him." "It's fine, Timmy. I'm gonna go to my room." Tim bit his tongue as Dick swam off, wondering why people didn't just do what he told them.

His attention was drawn to Wally and Jason when the older scoffed, flicking Jason's forehead. "With those lines, you'll be lucky you just get slapped." "C'mon, there had to be at least one good one!" "There really wasn't. See ya later, hopeless." Jason pouted, crossing his arms as Wally left him.

Tim grabbed him as he rounded the corner, pushing him against the wall. "Tim?" "Listen to me, and listen carefully. You need to talk to Dick. Something's up with him." "What do you mean?" Wally was immediately tense.

"I mean he thinks you might choose Jason over him. Jason flirting with you hurt him. You need to help him, reassure him you're his." "Where is he?" "Your room. Don't waste any time." Wally nodded, swimming like a swordfish was behind him.

He opened the door to his room, noticing immediately that Dick was in the bed. He could hear soft sniffles, and felt his heart shatter. He laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around the ebony. "Dick, it's okay. I don't want Jason. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." He whispered, kissing Dick's neck.

Dick turned around, looking up with red eyes. "R-Really?" "Really. You're the only one for me. I promise, Dickie, I will never want anyone else." Dick whimpered, wrapping his arms around Wally tightly. "I just got scared. I don't want to lose you." "You'll always have me, Dickie." Wally smiled, kissing Dick's forehead and rubbing his back.

Jason turned as Tim swam towards him, a smirk coming to his face. "Hey, Timbo! C'mere for a sec, I got something to ask you." Tim frowned, stopping in front of Jason and crossing his arms. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's up with me? Jay, you flirted with Wally, and Dick saw that. He thought you were trying to claim his mate." "I wasn't, though. I just wanted to try out some pickup lines." "That's not what Dick saw. What he saw was his brother trying to make a move on his mate. You better explain that to him real clearly." "Or what, you'll hit me?" "Nope. I'll just take all your pistol shrimps."

Jason paled. "You wouldn't." "Try me." "Y'know, for a beta, you're not too bad." "Don't class me. Just because I'm a beta doesn't mean I'm any less than you." "Chill, kiddo. I'm just teasing." "I'm done with the teasing, Jay! All you do is tease me for something I can't control. You should try being in my place for a day." "Sure. Whatever you say, short stuff."

Tim growled, slapping Jay with his tail. "Hey!" "Just shut up and listen. You hurt Dick, and you're aggravating me. The only person who finds this funny is you, Jay. Read the room and figure it out. Or did resurrection make you stupid?" Tim swam off, almost running into Bruce as he swam off.

"What happened now?" Bruce sighed. "Apparently, Goldie seems to think Wally is gonna choose a different mate, and Tim is pissed." "And how are you connected?" "I may have been trying pickup lines on Wally." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course you did. Just…go to your room for now. I'll figure out what to do with you later." "Fine."


	161. I can help you

As an acrobat, Dick valued his legs a lot. They were what allowed him to do all his flips and tricks. They were what allowed him to be himself. He never imagined he'd lose them, and never to someone as foul as the Joker.

Dick had been at home one night when Joker had broken in, shooting him in the stomach and severing his spinal chord. He'd passed out from blood loss, but not before Joker took sick pictures. He'd woken up to Wally over him, worry shining in his eyes.

When Dick had woken up in the hospital, he'd received the news that he would never walk again. He couldn't feel anything from his waist down, and his career as Nightwing had officially been ended. He'd returned home in a wheelchair, bound to it for the rest of his life.

At first, Dick had slipped into a depressive state. He wouldn't eat, nor would he sleep. He often stayed in bed, leaving his useless limbs spayed out. He let himself deteriorate, hoping he would fade enough so he could die. He didn't want to live in a wheelchair.

Unfortunately, his family had different plans. After a quick visit had told them what the acrobat planned to do, they relocated him to the Manor, where he would be under the watchful eye of Alfred. He didn't understand why they were keeping him alive. It was just pain for him.

Dick was never alone anymore. Whether it was Bruce working in his room, or his brothers bickering about who cared for him, someone was there. Dick understood why, but he didn't want them there. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in his grief.

Tim, somehow, seemed to understand what was going on. Whenever he managed to win an argument with Jason and Damian, he was always quiet, although he was usually pressed against Dick's stomach. Sometimes, Tim could make Dick reconsider his wish to die, but it never lasted long. Tim was the only one who didn't push him to go back to his old self immediately.

After about a month at the Manor, the family decided to use the big guns and call Wally. Wally had been the one to discover Dick, because he was heading over for one of their Bro Nights™. It was a night to be stupid, to play on the X-Box that Dick was 99% certain Jason stole and just be teenagers. It wasn't supposed to be a night where you found your best friend bleeding to death on the floor.

Tim was with Dick at the moment, pulled against his chest like usual. His room was quiet, save the videos Tim kept showing him. Dick didn't understand half of them. What the hell was a Sprite pie? Why did it look like someone had thrown up in a pan and cooked it? It didn't make sense.

"Hey, Dickie." Wally smiled sadly. Dick looked over his shoulder, his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. He looked like hell on Earth. "Walls." "Yeah. Tim, mind giving us a minute?" Tim nodded, although he reluctantly got up.

Dick used his arms to sit up, watching as Tim walked outside the door. "How are you feeling?" Wally asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dick shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I can feel them anymore." Dick gulped. He hated not feeling them.

Wally grabbed Dick's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Well, did you feel that?" Dick nodded. "You can still do things, Dickie." "I can't do my acrobatics anymore, Wally. That's what hurts the most. My last tie to my parents is...it's gone." "It's not gone, Dickie. It's still here." "How?" "You're still alive."

Dick looked away, trying to hiding his face from Wally. "No, don't do that. I wanna help you, Dickie. I can't do that if you don't tell me how." Dick closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Wally. He didn't want to worry him.

"Just let it out, Dickie. You've been through a lot." Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, holding him close. Dick buried his head in Wally's shoulder, hands bunching the material up. In one night, he'd lost almost everything. He could never get it back, even if he tried. He would never be able to swing through the streets again, he'd never be able to catch villains like he could. He would never be the same again.

With Wally there, things seemed to get better. The redhead could coax the ebony into his wheelchair, pushing him around the Manor. Bruce had gotten a normal elevator installed, so Dick could travel without getting stopped by stairs. They would go to the library, to the garden, wherever Dick wanted to go. Wally would lift him out of his wheelchair, setting him on the couch or in the grass, letting him get used to the areas again.

Sometimes Dick's brothers would tag along, bickering endlessly about trivial things. They would get in arguments about who sat where, who got a certain thing first, who got to push Dick's wheelchair. To end the last one, Dick took the handles off his chair, so only he could push himself around.

Two months later, Dick was hacking away. He had his own section of the cave, where monitors lined the walls and text scrolled across his vision. Even if he couldn't save people like normal, he could still help. Maybe that's why they kept him alive. Bruce probably saw something he didn't, and needed him still.

This went on for three years. Wally professed his love for Dick the first year, and they started dating. Wally had figured out how to push Dick's chair without handles, infuriating Dick's brothers. Wally was the one who could cheer Dick up when he was down, he was the one who knew how to make Dick laugh at anything, he was the one who made Dick feel complete. Sometimes Wally would carry Dick in his back, holding his legs.

At the end of the second year, the villains decided to raid Wayne Manor. Dick had been in the living room with Alfred, helping him clean up. It had been movie night, and Jason and Damian had a little dispute over who sat where. Again. This had ended with popcorn on the floor and the duo grounded. Bruce had not been happy.

"How in the world have they survived so far, Alfred?" Dick sighed, leaning over and picking up what he could. "A very good question, Master Dick. One that may never be answered." "I imagine they're probably fighting right now. Why did we give them rooms right next to each other again?" "I believe Master Bruce said something about 'family bonding.'" "The only thing they'll bond over is their love of lopping heads off." "Perhaps, but it is better than nothing."

A window crashed, startling both men. Before they could even blink, the room was filled with villains, whether big or small. The only one that Dick could see was missing was the Joker. He paled, knowing there was no way they could handle all of them. If Dick could still fight like he used to, maybe, but in his state? It wasn't possible. "Might I ask why you're here? And why you simply couldn't use the front door?" Alfred asked coolly. "We came for a flightless bird. Felt like returning his wings to him." The Riddler shrugged.

Dick's heart pounded. What did they mean by that? If they were talking about him, that was impossible. He was never supposed to walk again. How did they plan on repairing him? "I'm afraid if you are talking about Master Dick, that is rather improbable." "We've been workin' on a little something. It works." Penguin grinned. Dick moved his hand slightly, pressing his hidden emergency button. Maybe Jason and Damian could come down and help them.

Dick gasped as an arm wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. he pulled at the arm, but it was insanely strong. He heard shouts of pain, but he didn't understand why. He couldn't think, couldn't think...it was hard to breathe. His vision was blurry, and black dots danced around. The last thing he saw was a giant shadow before he blacked out.

When he came to again, he was in some sort of hospital room. He could feel straps around his arms and legs, and a-wait. Dick looked down at his legs, noticing that there was indeed a strap across them. He could feel the sheets against his skin, and could feel how the cool air made them chilly. He could feel, he could feel his legs again!

Dick gulped, decided he wanted to try something. He wished desperately for his leg to move, to show some sign of life. Tears came to his eyes as it did, pushing against the strap. He could move his legs. He could move his legs! He didn't believe it. This, this wasn't possible. This couldn't be possible.

Dick snapped out of his trance, looking around the room. There were monitors, beeping his vitals, and a barred window. There was a door as well, but it was an old, metallic door. Still, there had to be a way out of here. Sure, he was weak, but maybe they wouldn't be expecting him to go far. He hadn't walked in three years.

After pulling some contortionist shit, as Jason called it, Dick slipped free of his bindings. Joy was threatening to leap out of his throat as he moved his legs, swinging them over the edge of the bed. He could feel as the sheets moved beneath him, and he could feel his legs swinging in the empty air. He was shaking in excitement as he lowered his feet to the floor, leaning on the bed to stand. He was shaky, and unstable, but he was standing. He was standing on his own!

Dick pulled the cables connecting him to the monitors off, spotting a wheelchair against the wall. As much as he wanted to walk out, he knew he wasn't strong enough yet. This was proven when he collapsed as soon as he let go of the bed. It didn't matter. He crawled over to the wheelchair, pulling himself up into it.

Dick wheeled through empty hallways, using maps he found along the way to navigate his way outside. There was a giant courtyard, overrun with weeds and other such plants. He pushed himself over the cobblestone pathway, looking around. No one was in sight. There were no villains, no trash, there was no sign that anybody but Dick had ever been there.

A noise caught Dick's attention. It was the sound of a roaring engine being pushed to its limits. Dick turned to the gate, watching as the Batmobile came to a stop outside of it. He didn't even have a second before arms were wrapped around his chest, holding him close. "Hey, Walls." Dick smiled, hugging him back.

Wally leaned down, pressing kisses all over Dick's face. "That tickles!" Dick giggled, playfully pushing the speedster away. "You gave me a heart attack. I thought they hurt you." "I'm fine, Walls. I'm not hurt." "Your neck says otherwise." "It's just some bruises. It'll be fine."

Wally lifted Dick out of the wheelchair, not trusting anything from this place. It was an old, abandoned hospital, and it was a miracle that thing hadn't fallen apart. Dick pressed into Wally's body, smiling. He liked Wally's warmth.

The glass slid back to reveal Bruce in the driver's seat, and Wally set Dick down in the empty seat. "Be careful on the way back." Dick smirked. "Will do. See you at the Manor, babe." Wally zipped off as the glass closed again. Bruce sighed, leaning over and wrapping Dick in a hug. "How's Alfred?" "He's fine. He's waiting for you to get back."

Dick dozed off on the ride back, snoring softly. He missed the feeling of the seat's leather beneath his legs, and he missed feeling the cushioning sink beneath him. He wondered what else he had missed that he could experience again.

Dick woke up in his room, the sun shining in his face. He was sleeping on Wally's chest, Wally's arm wrapped around his back. Dick smiled, snuggling into Wally again. Maybe yesterday had been a dream. Maybe he had just dreamed getting his legs back.

But if that was true, why could he feel Wally's leg hair rubbing against his skin? Why could he feel the silky blankets, and the soft shorts? If he didn't have his legs back, he couldn't do that.

Dick sat up, gently moving Wally's arm so it rested on his stomach. He then moved to the end of the bed, planning on attempting what he did last night. He stood up, leaning on his night stand. Dick smiled, tears coming to his eyes again. He really had his legs back.

Dick moved his hand to the wall, leaning on it heavily as he took his first step. He was by no means strong, or coordinated, but he could do it. He could walk! Dick slowly made his way to the bathroom, leaning on the sink and looking into the mirror.

Black bags lined his eyes, and he was very pale from hours in the cave without going out, but he didn't look too different. The bruises around his neck were an angry purple, but those would heal. Now, with his legs back, he might be able to become Nightwing again. He would be able to fight villains by Wally's side like he used to.

The door opened, a yawning Wally stepping in. "Morning." Dick smiled. Wally looked over, and promptly froze when he saw Dick standing. "Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? I don't know how they did it, but they did. They made me walk again." Dick's smile turned sheepish.

Wally smiled, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and spun him around. "You can stand!" He cried, pressing kisses to Dick's face again. Dick giggled, turning his face and connecting their lips. "Better get used to it, pretty boy." "Will do. I love you, Dickie." "I love you too, Walls."


	162. What's with the shark?

Dick and Wally had been allowed to stay at UA for a few days while Dick was recovering, since Wally had helped recover Deku. They had met plenty of 1-A students, such as Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Iida. They were all kind, and welcomed the duo. Of course, there was one that seemed the polar opposite.

Katsuki Bakugou. The angry pomeranian, as Dick called him. The guy had an explosive temper, and a quirk to match. He'd made it clear he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way of becoming a pro-hero. He reminded Dick of Jason. It seemed he had no way of being calmed down, until a certain redhead came into the picture.

Dick could practically hear Bakugou storming down the hallway. Deku had been sick, so he had no one to aggravate. Sometimes Dick wondered how Bakugou got in here in the first place. He had a lot of villainous tendencies, and his quirk did more damage than good. Explosions couldn't help in certain situations.

"DEKU!" His voice screamed as he slammed open the doors. Deku ignored him, too busy puking his guts out. "Bakugou, please be quiet. Midoriya does not feel well." Todoroki looked over. "I don't give a damn, Icyhot!" "I do. Be quiet, or leave." Dick sighed. This was the third time in two days Bakugou had come storming into the infirmary, screaming at Deku. It gave him a headache, and he lived with Jason.

"Bakubro, come back!" A new voice called. "Zip it, Shitty Hair." "That's not very manly of you!" "I said zip it!" A redhead came in, heading directly over to Bakugou and picking him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hair for Brains?" "Giving them a break! Nice to meet you! Name's Eijiro Kirishima!" The redhead smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Nightwing. This is Kid Flash. Nice to meet you too." "Sorry about him. We've been trying to keep him out of the infirmary, but it hasn't been working well." 

Dick smiled. "It's fine." "Put me down, Shitty hair!" Bakugou growled, putting his hand against Kirishima's face and igniting an explosion. Deku groaned, hiding his face under the pillow. The smoke cleared to reveal Kirishima, still smiling like nothing had happened. "How did you?" "Oh! That's my quirk. I can harden my skin, so Bakugou's explosions don't hurt me." "That makes sense." "Yep. Come on, Bakubro! To the gym!" The duo left, Bakugou cursing Kirishima on the way out. "Okay, that's the first time I've ever met a Shark dressed as a human." Wally chuckled. "Shark? That is a ray of sunshine." "Did you see his teeth?" "I did, but he's too happy to be one." "I'll give you that."


	163. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

Dick sighed as he closed the door, hanging his coat up and trudging to the couch. He'd just come home from one of the most intense training sessions he'd ever had, and he could feel the knots in his body already. He could barely move.

"Hey, Dickie. How was training?" Wally asked, sitting in front of the couch. "Painful." "That bad?" "You try training with a kryptonian who feels they have something to prove, then we'll talk." "Would a massage help?" "Definitely."

Wally picked Dick up, bringing him to the bedroom. He could feel how tense the acrobat was, and felt bad. Dick hated being tense, absolutely hated it, and Wally knew that.

"Back hurt worst?" Wally asked, setting Dick on the edge of the bed. "Yeah." Dick winced, hands going to rub at the aches. "Nope. That's my job today." Wally stopped him, laying a towel down. "Can you read my mind?" "No, but I can read your body. I'll know where to go."

Dick sighed, letting Wally gently pull his clothes off. Wally could already see spots he needed to work on, and wondered what exactly made him that tense. He'd been through training sessions before, and had never gotten this tense.

"Lay down on the towel. I'm gonna try to get these knots out." Wally instructed, grabbing lotion from the bathroom. Dick forced himself to move, laying on his stomach with his head on a pillow. His body hurt like hell.

Wally came back, sitting beside Dick and spreading lotion on his hands. "Where do you want me to start?" "Anywhere is fine." Wally went to Dick's shoulder, gently rubbing at the knot there. Dick hissed, hiding his face in the pillow. "Sorry, babe. I'm trying to do this without hurting you." Wally apologized. "You're good. Just, ow! Keep going."

Wally continued, rubbing at the knot as it got smaller and smaller, until it eventually disappeared. Dick sighed, rolling his shoulder. "Better?" "Better. Now we've got about…seventeen to go." "That many?" "Getting thrown into a wall kinds tenses you up."

"Why did you get thrown into a wall?!" "I told you, I went against a kryptonian that was eager to please. I got lucky I didn't have a concussion." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Didn't want you to worry."

Wally frowned, but started working on another knot. This one was smaller, and took less time than the one before, but probably still hurt. He could tell Dick was trying to sit still, but he kept squirming, trying to get away from the hands pressing down on the sore spots.

After about two hours, Wally finally got the last knot out. Dick was shaking, but sighed in relief. "You okay? I didn't do too much, did I?" Wally asked, wiping his hands on the towel. "M' fine. Just need a minute." Dick smiled at the older, although it was a shaky smile.

Wally smiled back, laying down next to the younger. "I love you." "Love you too, Walls. You should've been there, though." "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah. Even though I got thrown into a wall, I still kicked Connor's ass." "It's not as good as yours." "Everybody knows that, Walls. You should've seen his face, though. Looked shocked that he got his butt handed to him." "Well, he messed with the most flexible acrobat in the world. All you had to do was pull a few monkey tricks, and he was down."

Dick giggled, laying down on Wally's chest. "Yeah, although it was a lot harder with my back." "Yeah. Tell me next time you get all those knots, okay? I know some of those are older than others." "Dang. I was hoping you wouldn't notice." "Well, I noticed. Tell me next time." "As long as you tell me when you plan on drinking any Monsters." "Deal."

Wally slid his hands down Dick's back, grabbing a handful of his famous derriere. "Watch your hands, pretty boy, or they might get hurt." "I'm just trying to reward you for doing so good." "Mhmm. You just wanna get inside me." "You tellin me you don't want it?" "I never said that, I just said watch it."

Wally grinned, circling a finger around Dick's hole. He heard Dick's breath hitch, and he smirked. He loved being able to take Dick down, to dominate him where nobody else could. He loved making Dick crumble with just a few touches.

Wally leans his head down, capturing Dick's lips with his own. Dick moaned, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. Wally flipped them over, putting Dick on the bottom. Dick looked so pretty, splayed out under him while his hole fluttered against Wally's finger.

Wally grabbed the lotion again, using it as lube as he pushed his finger in. Dick moaned, giving Wally the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue in. Dick practically went limp, letting Wally do what he wanted with his body.

Wally stuck a second finger in, moving down to suck a mark into Dick's neck. Dick wrapped his fingers in Wally's hair, gently pushing him down. He loved how it all felt, loved how his body had gone from pain to pleasure thanks to the man above him.

Wally slid a second finger in, searching for Dick's prostate in the process. In the meantime, he kept making marks on Dick's skin, going from his neck, to his collarbones, and then to his pecs. Hell, they looked amazing. If Wally had just a picture of his pecs, he would've sworn they were a woman's breasts.

Wally wrapped his lips around Dick's nipple, sucking on it gently. Dick moaned again, squirming from the stimulations. Wally always knew how to make him feel good, and he used that knowledge well. The idea was only furthered when he found Dick's prostate, pressing against it with his fingers over and over again.

Dick arched his back, arms wrapping around Wally to pull him close. Wally added his third finger, scissoring and stretching Dick open. He was so soft, his walls trying to suck Wally's fingers in deeper. Wally couldn't wait to get inside.

Wally withdrew his fingers, going for the lotion bottle again. Dick grabbed his wrist, motioning to the nightstand. "Actual lube, please. I'm not sure that stuff is too safe for your genitals." He huffed. "If that's what you want." Wally smiled, putting the lotion on the nightstand and grabbing the lube from the drawer.

Dick wrapped his legs around Wally's waist, waiting for Wally to hurry up and get inside. For a speedster, he could be awfully slow sometimes. "You ready?" Wally asked, pressing against Dick's entrance. "I've been ready, now hurry - oh!" Dick gasped, arching his back as Wally thrust into him.

Wally wasted no time, putting Dick's legs over his shoulder and thrusting into him like a wild animal. The breath was knocked out of Dick's chest, his hands scrambling to hold onto Wally's chest. Wally wasn't giving him any breaks, biting and kissing at his neck at the same time.

"Wally, Sunt atât de aproape. Te rog, nu te opri!" Dick begged. Wally smirked, speeding up. Dick was really into it this time if he was speaking Romanian. It was rare he could get Dick to start spouting his first language, but he always loved it when he did.

Dick clamped down on Wally, arching his back off the bed as he came. Wally pressed himself tightly to Dick, locking their lips together as he came inside the avian. They stilled for a few second, panting and breathing in the other's scent.

"That, was hot." Wally chuckled, pulling out. "What can I say? It felt good." Dick smiled wearily, brushing the hair out of his face. "Wanna get cleaned up?" "Yeah. Just give me a second. My stomach feels weird." "Did I get up there?" "'Did I get up there?' Of course you did! You do it every time!" "You've never told me that!" "You couldn't see the bulge in my stomach?" "Nope. Guess I'm gonna have to do it again, to see for myself." "Fine, but you're cleaning up." "Deal."


	164. Give me back my sweater!

Wally was shivering next to Dick, looking down at the younger, who was in his sweater. Ever since they started dating, Dick had stolen all of his sweaters, until not one of them was left. The sweaters were big on him, but like hell was that stopping him from being a little thief. "What's wrong, Walls? You look a little cold." Dick smirked.

"I am, cause someone, stole all my sweaters." Wally growled. "I wonder who. Maybe you've got a pest problem." "Yeah, he's about 5 foot 10, and can do crazy acrobatic stuff." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "You're wearing it." "Companies make many of the same thing, Wally." "Oh, Really? Even the word Wally on the back?" "Yep. Ever seen those key chains at the gas stations?"

This went on for days. Dick was smug as hell about it, making thousands of excuses why it wasn't Wally's. Wally was just tired of being cold when he went outside. The team couldn't help but watch in amusement, holding back giggles as Dick made some absurd excuse about his dog biting it, therefore claiming it for him. They were simply having too much fun.

"Dick, can I please have my sweater back?" Wally shivered. "Dunno. Can I have my virginity back?" Dick held out his hand. Roy choked on his water, and the rest of the team just stared. "Screw you." "That is your job, yes. Now, if you won't give it back, I'll just have to keep the sweater." Wally grumbled, but crossed his arms as Dick laughed.

"I'm sorry, are we all going to ignore the fact that Nightwing just made a sex joke?" Cassie asked. "You clearly haven't heard him talk. This guy is one of the most dirty minded heroes." Artemis scoffed. "Hey, everyone's a bit of a masochist in this job." "Yeah, but I don't want some twenty something year old hero telling a villain he's kinky because he tied the chains a little tight." "It makes them uncomfortable, gets them off their game. Plus, it's just fun to mess with them."

"And let this be a lesson, kids: never repeat anything that comes out of Wing's mouth until you're sure it's safe." Roy laughed. "If it saves your life, anything's free game. I remember I once grossed a guy out so badly that he practically." "I do not wanna know what your sex life is like now." "Now? You mean you wanted to learn when he flirted with villains?" "What can I say? Birdie over here is smooth."

This continued until they left, the duo going back to the Manor. "I'll never understand your fascination with my sweaters." "They're big and comfy." "I know. They are my sweaters, after all." "Besides, it forces you to cuddle with me." "You little scoundrel!" "Did I hear Alfred call me? Sorry Walls, gotta go!" "Get back here, you little sweater gremlin!"


	165. Deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Dick shifted on his bed, panting at the heat in his stomach. Hell, he was horny. Of course, being an Incubus didn't help. After a life filled with pain and anguish, he'd ended up in hell as the pet of some demon lord, who had decided to make him his personal toy. He'd tease him constantly, but would never give him release. The demon lord was supposed to be returning today, and Dick knew he was in for a night of pain.

"Ready for another round?" A silky voices whispered in his ear. He realized he was bent across the nightstand now, ropes holding his arms out in front of him. "When did you get here?" Dick hissed, pulling against the ropes. "Oh, I've been here. It's so much fun, watching you squirm. You're so ready to burst, aren't you? You want to get release." "Just leave me alone!" "I could do that, but then you'd never get better. Come on, don't you want to be filled? Don't you want to finally come as I pound inside of you?"

Dick whimpered. He just wanted to get rid of the pain. He didn't want to be a pawn in the demon's game, he just wanted to be set free. A hand slid up and down his thigh, stroking the smooth skin there. "I've made my decision. The council has agreed with me as well." "Made your decision about what? Agh!" Dick cried out as a claw broke into the skin, butting through it as if it was butter. He could feel blood dripping down his thigh, and his head felt woozy at the scent of his blood.

It felt like hours before the claw stopped, and Dick could barely breath. "There we go. Just stay still now, and I'll take care of it." "T-Take care of what?" Dick was so confused. A rough tongue started lapping up the blood, thin and forked and painful against the wound. Dick had to stifle his whimpers, trying to hide how the demon had such control over him. He may be dead, but he wasn't giving himself over just yet.

"There." "What did you do?" "I made you part of my company. No other demon can claim you." "Great. Can I go to sleep now?" The demon chuckled. "Of course not. You haven't received my mark yet." "Mark?" "To make you my bride. You'll carry my children, and will sleep with no other demon. You only get to feed when I allow it."

Dick's eyes widened, and started to struggle against the bonds. "Still. You'll hurt yourself." "You've already claimed me, why do you need to make me your bride?!" "Because, no other servant has ever interested me as much as you. I feel we would be a good match. Besides, your beauty is beyond compare. I have never seen anything as perfect pass through here, and I simply have to have it." Dick was shocked. Did the demon lord really think he was beautiful?

Hands gently grabbed his waist, squeezing it as the demon bit down on his shoulder. Dick held back a whimper, but he couldn't deny it felt good. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew he wanted the demon to take him. He wanted to be his bride. Even with the claws and fangs threatening to break his skin, he wanted everything his lord had to give.

Dick shivered as a hand traveled down, circling around his hole. Slick was dripping out of it at a steady rate, as if begging the demon to go in. "You're so wet, darling. I bet I could just slide in right now, and there would be no resistance. It's so soft, and I haven't even gone in yet." The demon chuckled. "W-What's your name?" "Want something to call out while I fuck you? Very well. My name is Wallace, but you, my dear, can call me Wally."

Dick groaned as Wally pushed his finger in, head hanging as it barged past his muscles. "Look at that, you're opening so nicely for me. Maybe I'll make you my little cock sleeve, take you to all my meetings and make the other lords watch. they'll all watch, but none of them will be able to touch you. What do you think of that?" Dick moaned, pressing back on Wally's fingers.

Wally slid his second finger in, pressing against Dick's prostate. Dick gasped, arching his back as Wally continued his torturous pace. It felt amazing, better than anything Dick had on Earth. Wally was stretching him so nicely, and he couldn't wait to finally be seated on that monster of a cock. He had to be at least eighteen inches, if not more. Dick wasn't sure he could take it, but like hell was he gonna try.

Wally withdrew his fingers, ripping a whine from Dick's throat. "Don't worry, dearest. You'll get what you want soon." Wally purred, pressing his tip to Dick's entrance. "Please, please, just put it in." For a demon, Wally sure was slow.

Dick gasped as Wally slid in, eyes rolling onto the back of his head as the tip reached his chest. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was taking every inch. "That's another thing I love about your body. It changes to fit me. Your organs have moved around, now that I've finally gotten inside of you. Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel my cock inside of you?"

Dick could. He could feel every scalding inch, pressing against him and making him stretch. He could feel Wally's hips, flush against his and begging to destroy him. "H-How are you fitting?" Dick slurred. "Magic. Your body will grow as much as it needs, yet you don't change. Pretty amazing, huh?"

Wally slowly drew his hips back, letting every inch drag against Dick. Dick was shaking, surprised his knees hadn't given out yet. "You ready, sweetheart?" Wally held himself still, only the top inside of him. Dick nodded. "Please."

Wally smirked, thrusting his length inside of Dick. He did it again and again, turning Dick into a pile of mush. Dick let all of his weight rest on the nightstand, letting himself be used for Wally's pleasure. It felt so good, tears were streaming down his face.

"That's it, sweetheart. Call for me." Wally chuckled again, kissing Dick's cheek. He loved being inside of Dick, loved how his walls sucked him inside and tried to keep him there. He loved how slick just gushed out of his body, now sliding down his hips as he thrust into Dick. This was the best Incubus he'd ever know, and he's been there for a million years.

Dick came with a broken sob, collapsing against the nightstand. Wally snapped their hips together, grunting as he came. "Darling, you need to wake up." Wally whispered softly. Dick didn't respond, panting as he tried to come down from his high. Wally sighed, but slid out of Dick and untied him.

Dick woke up in an extravagant bathroom, nested against a warm chest. He could feel warm water too, reaching his neck before it stopped. Where was he? "You passed out. You're with me now." A deep voice said softly. It was then he realized a hand was laying across his stomach, and that he had spoken out loud.

Dick couldn't find it in himself to move, comfortable against Wally's chest. "How do you feel, dear?" "Tired." "I am not surprised. That is the first time someone has entered you since you arrived, yes?" "Yeah. I mean, I've had those toys you have me, but otherwise nothing's been in me." "Good. Now, with my mark, you are my bride. We will be together forever."

For some reason, Dick felt...happy. He wanted to be Wally's bride. He wanted to carry his children. He wanted to be by his lord's side for the rest of eternity. "I thought hell was supposed to be pure torture." "For certain people, yes. But you lived a life of unfortunate circumstances. I managed to convince them to let me have you. I promise I'll make you as happy as I can." Dick smiled at that. He had a feeling life would be interesting from now on.


	166. Deal with the devil 2

Dick was sitting in Wally's office, sitting on his couch. His lord was talking to some of the servants, and had told Dick to wait there. Dick had become a more common part of the Manor, usually by Wally's side. He'd found that as time passed, he fell more in love with Wally every day. The redhead was just so...loving.

"Close your eyes, darling. I've got a surprise." Wally's voice echoed in his head. He was still getting used to their telepathic connection, but he couldn't say it wasn't nice. Sometimes, he could send filthy images in his head to tease Wally, and the demon would find him and take him until he saw stars. It was his favorite thing to do.

Dick did so, hearing the door open and several demons walk in. Wally must have brought some servants with him. It wasn't unusual to find servants milling around. Dick was still hesitant to talk to them, despite Wally urging him to. He'd never had servants before, and it felt strange, for people to be serving him. All his life, he'd had to fight for everything. Now it was being handed to him on a silver platter.

Hands grabbed his, and gently stood him. "Keep them closed for a little bit. I've got an outfit for you." Dick felt the clothes he'd been wearing get taken off, and he felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like being so exposed. It didn't take long for new clothes to be put on, soft and loose around his body.

"Alright, now open them." Wally commanded, leading Dick over to a mirror. Dick's eyes widen, surprised at the image in the mirror. That...was him. In the beautiful white dress that tightened around his waist, the gold neck piece embedded with jewels and spread over his shoulders, and the gorgeous ring on his finger. He'd never been in anything this beautiful.

"Well? What do you think?" "It's amazing." Dick said softly, twirling around. "It's is called Bride's wear. It's the outfit a bride will wear when with their lord, especially out in public. It comes in many different colors too, but white typically symbolizes a new bride. Besides, the color looks beautiful on you, my jewel."

Dick didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever given him something this amazing. The dress for perfectly, hugging his curves yet still hanging loosely. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, pulling him close. This was his jewel, his bride, his prized possession. He looked like everything Wally had dreamed of.

The servants had filed out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well? How does it feel?" "I...I don't know what to say. I've never gotten anything like this before." "Well, there will be plenty where that came from. I plan on spoiling you, my dearest, until you can want for nothing more. You will be the most envied bride, so beautiful the others can't possibly compare."

Wally spun Dick around as he talked, making him hold onto the taller. "The others?" "Every demon lord must eventually get a bride. Most get it within the first days they are here. I wanted to wait until I found the perfect one." "And?" "And I've finally found him." Dick giggled, tilting his head as Wally kissed his cheek.

Wally sat down in his chair, shifting Dick so he sat across his lap. "The other demon lord's will be jealous when they see you. They'll wish they'd waited and grabbed you, but I'll be able to say I'm the only demon to touch you. I'm the only one you'll wed." Dick smiled, leaning his head on Wally's shoulder. He loved Wally.

A brisk knock rang out, startling Dick. Wally gently held him down, shushing him softly. "Enter." Two demons entered, the smaller also dressed in Bride's wear. "Hello, Bakugou. Kirishima. I'm surprised to see you here." "I'm surprised to see you finally got a bride. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"They are, indeed. Dick, this is Bakugou, another demon lord, and Kirishima, his bride. This is Dick, my bride." Dick waved, getting a bright smile from the redhead and a grunt from the other. "Anything else?" "We have that meeting later today. Could just go ahead and move it up." "True. Dick, why don't you go with Kirishima to the living room? Bakugou and I will meet with you later." Dick nodded, letting Wally set him down then leading Kirishima out.

"Pretty big place you got here. You finding your way around okay? I know it's hard adjusting to the afterlife, and being an Incubus." Kirishima asked as he walked. "Yeah. Wally has this place memorized, so I can tap into that memory and figure out where I need to go. And, it is weird, but not necessarily hard." "Yeah. Heats are the best, though. It's an entire week of getting my husband to myself." "I haven't had one yet." "Well, when it happens, don't be scared. Just tell Lord Wallace, and he'll be able to help you." "How will I recognize it?" "It's instinct. You'll know as soon as it starts."

Dick sat down on one of the many couches, Kirishima sitting next to him. "Do you want anything? Water, coffee, tea?" "I'll take some tea. traveling through hell takes it out of ya." "You seem more comfortable here." "Well, I've been here about two hundred years. What about you?" "Two weeks." "Really? No wonder you're so uncomfortable! Don't worry, it gets much easier once time starts going by. So, what do you remember about your life before hell?" "Not a whole lot. I remember blood. Living on the streets. Cops wouldn't leave me alone. Villains either. I had to fight for food, shelter, anything." "I'll bet it's weird being in the mansion, huh?" "You have no idea. It's weird, being able to ask for things and getting it."

"Yeah, it get's better, though." Kirishima smiled as he took the tea cup from the servant. "So, what about you? What do you remember?" "Well, I remember a fire, and lots of screaming. I remember being on the streets, like you, and I can remember the smell of burning flesh. I remember some sort of robbery going down by where I usually lived, and I remember gunshots. The next thing I knew, I was here, and Bakugou was standing over me." "Did you know him before?" "I don't know. Why?" "Just curious. It feels like I've known Wally for a long time, but I haven't even been here a month. I was wondering if..." "If I knew my lord before coming here?" "Yeah."

"I don't remember much, but I'll tell you this. Life sucked up there. But down here, we're basically royalty. All the damned souls, the ones who come down here for punishment, are the servants and slaves who treat us." "If we're not meant to be down here, why are we?" "It's the middle point. We weren't good enough for heaven, but not bad enough for eternal punishment, and our lives were never great to begin with. It's the same with all brides down here. You should meet some of the others sometime." "There's more?" "Yeah! The lords host a big meeting at the end of each year, and the brides go to another room and hang out until they're done. I think you'd like them."

Dick nodded, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "What's wrong?" "I don't know how anything works around here. I mean, there's lords and brides and servants and meetings, and all I've ever known is fight for what you need. People live like royalty, and I've been a street rat all my life. I don't know manners, or dancing, or any of that high society stuff." "This is the afterlife. The high society stuff like manners will come naturally, now that you're Lord Wallace's bride. I'm sure he can teach you how everything works, if you ask. Bakugou always makes time for me."

The brides looked up as the lords entered the room, Kirishima and Wally smiling at the sight of their partner. "Come on, Kiri. We've got to get back." "Alright. Bye, Dick. It was nice meeting you." "It was nice meeting you, too." Kirishima waved as he stood by Bakugou, disappearing a moment later. Dick looked down again, focusing on his ring.

"Is something wrong?" Wally asked, sitting by Dick. "I feel so left behind. Everyone seems to fit in around here, except for me." "That's just because you're new. Everything will get better." "Everybody says that, but nobody says when it gets better. How long am I going to feel like an outcast?" Wally smiled softly, pulling Dick into his lap. "I don't know when exactly things will change, but they will. Time is a funny thing here. Nobody seems to have an exact time for anything. But I'll tell you this: whether it's tomorrow, or a million years later, I will always love you. I'll love you, even when you feel more comfortable. You're my bride, Dickie. My precious jewel."


	167. Deal with the devil 3

Dick was out in the garden, picking fruits from the trees. Contrary to popular belief, hell wasn't all flames and torture. The demons had formed a culture, and the sky was actually a beautiful blue. It had a day and night cycle, which allowed plants to grow. Hell was actually divided up into plantation, with demon lord's to rule over them. There was also a central marketplace, where the meeting hall stood.

Dick had graduated to a dark blue dress, a gold band adorning his forehead. He had been Wally's bride for about ten months now, and had about two weeks until his heat. The neck piece was acting as a scent blocker, to keep the other demon lords from smelling how close he was. An unwed demon lord would do anything to get at a Succubus or Incubus in heat.

"Darling! Are you out here!" Wally called as he stepped outside. "Yes, I'm in the pomegranate tree!" Dick called, plucking two and putting them in his basket. Wally stood below it, holding onto the ladder Dick was using.

"Come down, I've got a surprise for you!" Coming, just let me get this last one." Wally smiled as Dick reached for one last pomegranate, unable to keep it off his face. Dick was just so beautiful, tan skin clashing beautifully with the gold and blue.

Dick slung the basket over his back, climbing down the ladder. "What's up?" "The Demon Lords meeting is in two days. If you want, you can go and meet the other brides." "Really!?" Dick was excited. He'd only been to the marketplace once before, and he'd never been in the meeting hall. "Really. It'll probably be a long meeting, but you'll have other people to talk to. Do you want to?" "I'd love to!"

Wally chuckled, kissing Dick's forehead. "Good. I'll have the servants pack some heat suppressants, so you don't go in early." Dick nodded, getting on his tip toes and kissing Wally. The redhead was taller than him, and Dick had found out that was a smaller form he took to make Dick feel better. His true form was well over forty feet tall, with dark red skin and eight foot tall curved horns.

Those two days passed quickly. Dick was busy helping around the Manor, something he insisted on doing. He said he felt better when he was doing something with his hands than doing nothing. It was hardwired into him, after all. You worked for what you got. You reap what you sow.

Dick held onto Wally's hand as they walked through the marketplace, the crowds parting for the Demon Lord and his bride. Everyone here was either a high-ranking servant or a low level demon getting supplies for their Lord's land. Dick loved seeing all the different demons.

"Dickie!" A familiar voice called as he walked in the doors. "Kiri!" The redhead ran over, wrapping Dick in a hug. "I'll let you two go where you go. It'll be a few hours until you see me again, Dick. Will you be alright?" "I'll be fine. I've got Kirishima." "I'll to my best to take care of him, sire." "Thank you. Until later, my love." Wally kissed Dick again, walking through a set of doors with pitchforks on them.

"Come on, you'll love the others." Kirishima pulled Dick along, talking about all the brides. There was Tamaki, bride of Mirio. Harley, bride of Pamela, also known as Poison Ivy. Midoriya, bride of Todoroki. Wyynde, bride of Kaldur. M'gaan, bride of Connor, and Zatana, bride of Artemis.

Dick followed Kirishima into another room, which looked a lot like the living room at the Manor. There were lots of couches, a table with eight chairs, and a fireplace. The other brides were there already, each clothed in a different color. Kirishima had red, M'gaan had light green, Zatana had yellow, Harley had black, Tamaki had purple, Wyynde had a light blue, and Midoriya had a dark green.

"Everyone, this is Dick. He's a new bride." Kirishima announced, closing the door behind him. Dick waved shyly, wishing Wally was here. He didn't feel quite as shy when Wally was around. Now, it felt like they were staring at him.

Thankfully, it only lasted a moment. They broke out in large smiles, voices clamoring to welcome him. Kirishima led him over to the couch, talking with the others like old friends. They probably were. "Name's Zatana. It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Wally was telling me about all of you."

They slowly introduced themselves, voices overlapping over each other in an attempt to be heard. Dick was starting to feel better, relaxing more. The atmosphere of the room was comfortable, and the other brides didn't make him feel like a deer in headlights. They let him get used to them, letting him ask the questions he wanted.

"Ooh! Come on, Dickie, it's lunchtime!" Kirishima smiled, dragging him over to the table from earlier. "But I'm not hungry." "Well, it'll be better to try, don't you think?" "I guess." "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah. My heat is in a few weeks, and Wally said it was normal." "It is. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or something." "No, I'm fine. Just not hungry."

The only thing Dick managed to eat was a small apple. The smell of food made him nauseous, and the room was really hot. The fire must be really strong this time. The Manor wasn't usually this warm. Maybe he just wasn't used to the heat yet. It was hell, so it was supposed to be hot.

Dick walked over to a couch when lunch was done, flopping down. "You sure you feel okay? Your cheeks are really red." Kirishima frowned, putting the back of his hand on Dick's forehead. "No. It's too hot." Kirishima's eyes widened. "Shit. Dick, where are your suppressants?" Dick grabbed his bag from the ground, reaching in and pulling out a small bottle. "Damnit. I knew it." "Knew what?" "These are fluke pills. You're going into heat."


	168. Deal with the devil 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

"What?" Dick panted, sitting up. "Someone switched your pills around. These are fake pills, they don't do anything. We've got to get you to Lord Wallace." "But he's…he's in the meeting." Dick panted, feeling a fire under his skin. There was no denying it. "It's still early. Maybe we can push it down. Does anyone else have suppressants?" Kirishima called out.

"I do." Wyynde answered, pulling a bottle put. "I'm going to give him some. Maybe it'll make it bearable until the Lords are released." Kirishima explained as he grabbed two, handing the bottle back to Wyynde. "Alright, take these, then swallow some water. It'll make you feel better." Dick forced himself to swallow the pills, despite the nausea riling up inside of him. His head was pounding, too, and it hurt.

The pain receded for a while, just enough for Dick to fall asleep. Wally found a blanket to cover him with, as if telling the others not to wake him. Everyone knew the youngest bride was hurting, but there was nothing they could do. The only cure was currently in the meeting room, which they weren't permitted to be in.

After three hours and six trips to the bathroom to throw up, Dick finally got the news that Wally was done. "Come on, Dickie. We've got to get you to him." Kirishima tried to get Dick to stand. "Kiri, I can't. It hurts." "Okay. I'm going to go get him, then. Just stay here."

It felt like barely a second had passed before Wally was in front of him, gently cradling his head. Wally's touch cooled his skin, and calmed the pounding in his head. "Dickie? Can you hear me, love?" Dick nodded, moving his hand up to cup Wally's. "Alright. We're going to go back to the Manor, but we'll be going in a carriage. You just leave everything to me, okay? Where's your bag?"

Dick pointed to the bag, too tired to try and pick it up. Wally slung it over his shoulder, then proceeded to pick Dick up in a bridal style hold. Dick leaned into Wally's body, craving his cooling touch. He took the pain away. Wally made Dick want to stay awake, to press into him and beg him to touch everywhere until nothing was hurting. He wanted to feel better, and Wally could do that for him.

Wally took him out a different door, setting him in the seat of the carriage and climbing out again. Dick whimpered, wearily reaching for Wally. He couldn't be alone right now, he couldn't, he couldn't survive without Wally. He needed Wally to be alive, to feel anything. He needed Wally to be himself.

Wally climbed back in, sitting down and pulling Dick into his lap. "I'm here, Dickie. I'm here, I've got you, darling. Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel better." Wally whispered as he slid his hand through one of the slits in Dick's long skirt, pushing a finger in. Dick whined, pushing down on the finger. He needed more. He needed Wally, needed his knot, needed to carry his kids.

Wally slipped the second finger in, pumping them quickly. "You're doing so good for me, sweetheart, opening so nicely. You're taking my fingers so well. You're gonna be a good boy and take my cock too, gonna take it all the way to the base. Then I'm going to reward you when we get home, make you feel like the most special being in all of hell. You waited so long, like a good boy."

Dick whimpered, the praise sending a rush of heat down to his already painful erection. Wally pulled his fingers out, grabbing Dick under his knees and lifting him. Dick felt Wally's tip press against his hole, and he tried to grind down on it. He needed it, needed every inch inside of him.

Wally smirked, thrusting the first foot in. Dick moaned, some of the heat dispelling as Wally finally got inside. "How's that? Does that feel good?" Wally asked, slowly lowering Dick on his length. Dick nodded, grinning wantonly as their hips met. Wally was now fully inside of him, making him stretch and making him feel like he was in heaven.

"Even better, love. I'll make you feel like heaven is a low point." Wally purred, thrusting into Dick's tight heat. Dick leaned back on Wally, moaning as he was pounded into over and over again. The painful heat was gone now, being replaced with a soft warmth that made him want to stay there forever. The carriage stopped, forcing the duo to hastily split apart and grab everything.

Dick's knees felt weak as he was pulled along, that painful heat filling his head again. He only made it to the top of the stairs before he collapsed again, choppy breaths the only sound he made. Wally picked him up once more, carrying him to their room with urgency.

Dick sighed as Wally set him down, hands removing his neck piece. Each piece of clothing was removed gently, as if Dick would shatter if it was anything more. He was eventually completely bare, his body on display for Wally. His head was so fuzzy now, unable to think of anything but getting Wally inside again. He needed it, he couldn't exist without it.

Wally gently pushed his thighs up, pressing them against his chest as he slid in once more. Slick was drenching their hips, connecting them as Wally pulled back. "Wall, plea, need it." Dick slurred, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "I've got you, dear. You've done so good for me, so good for your Master. I'm gonna make you feel good now, okay? Just leave it all to me."

Wally started thrusting like a wild animal, making Dick cry out and hold onto him tighter. Satan, Dick felt good. Better than anything he's known. Sure, the others felt okay, but Dick felt like every good day he's ever had combined. None of the others had ever been worthy to be his bride. Call him a romantic, but he believed he had one true love. Now, he was convinced he'd found him.

Dick cried out as he came, tightening around Wally's length. "That's it, that's a good boy. Just breathe for me, Dickie. You've gotta breath, okay?" Dick didn't respond. He was too busy trying to focus on doing what the redhead told him to respond. Wally leaned down, sucking a hickey into Dick's neck as he came. Both stilled, panting softly.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Wally asked, gently brushing the hair out of Dick's face. "…Yeah. Just exhausted." Dick sighed. "Good. I'm going to get you cleaned up, okay? I'm also going to grab you a water, because you need to stay hydrated. This is about to be a long week." Dick nodded, letting Wally kiss his forehead. "I love you, Wally." "I love you too, Dickie. My precious jewel."


	169. Deal with the devil 4

Dick woke with a yawn, a soft light infiltrating his eyes. After the week he'd had, he wanted to go back to sleep. Yeah, it had felt good, but it had also tired him out. No, it wasn't the light that had woken him up. It was the nausea.

Dick stumbled out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He hoped he hadn't woken Wally up. He wouldn't want to worry him so early in the morning, especially not for something as simple as nausea. He had been so busy taking care of Dick all week, and he needed his rest.

Dick knelt down in front of the toilet, gagging on the bile. He felt awful. Maybe they'd overdone it. Maybe Dick's body hadn't been able to handle three feet. Wally's shape shifting had made that week fun, but now Dick was wondering if it was what made him feel sick. He hoped not. Three feet had been the best, and he would stand by that until he...well, he couldn't die, so until he found something better.

Dick finally threw up, stomach spasming as he forced bile out. He felt lightheaded, and his throat hurt now. He's always hated throwing up, even on Earth, and he's not sure he'll ever like it. It just seemed so awful, like something that should only happen in torture sessions. Yes, Dick knew about those. The servants that acted out had them before going back to work. Luckily, Wally had made it very clear that Dick would never have one as long as he was around.

"Dickie? You in here?" Wally called as he opened the door. "Wally." Dick whimpered. Wally walked over, sitting next to Dick. "Hey, darling. Are you okay?" "Throwing up. My stomach hurts." "Do you feel hot?" "No, just nauseous. I think we might've overdone it." Wally grinned. "Or it could be something else."

"Like what?" "I think this is morning sickness." "What's that?" "Here, do these. It'll prove if I'm right or wrong." Walked handed Dick three small objects, all still wrapped. "Right or wrong about what?" "It's a surprise. Just do them, okay? I'll explain if they're positive."

Dick followed the instructions, waiting impatiently as they did their work. Why was Wally being so weird about this? What even were those things? He'd never seen them before. He didn't even know what the thing tested for. What would make Wally so excited about Dick feeling ill? Was their relationship getting rocky?

The first one beeped, and Dick picked it up. There were two lines, but Dick didn't know what that meant. All the words were in a foreign language, and Dick couldn't read it. "Stupid test. Stupid language." Dick growled, now waiting on the other two.

Sure enough, they all had two lines. Now all Dick had to do was find Wally and ask him what the hell that meant. Was he sick or something? Was there some sort of magic thing going on with his body? He still didn't fully understand being an Incubus. Maybe he should ask Kirishima about that some time.

"Wally? What do these lines mean? I can't read this." Dick asked as he stuck his head in Wally's office. "Here, let me see." Dick handed the tests to Wally, sitting on his leg. Wally let out a loud whoop, wrapping his arms around Dick and spinning him around. "Whoa, Wally, easy! What's going on?" "Dickie, you tested positive!" "Positive for what?" "You're pregnant, Dick! You're carrying my child."

Time froze. Dick found himself unable to breathe, excitement welling up inside of him. He had Wally's child? "Wh, how?" "It was your heat, Dickie. We did it so much, your body changed to get pregnant. It started when you became my bride, but it's finished now that you've been through your first heat. I can't wait to tell the other Lords!" Wally stopped spinning, kissing Dick with as much passion and excitement he could give.

News spread quickly. Demon Lords, whether high or low ranking, all came by and congratulated the couple. Dick lost the band around his waist, which symbolized he was with child. His stomach started rounding out within a few weeks, and Dick found himself finally accepting the fact that he had a child. It seemed like a dream at first, something he couldn't quite convince himself of. He'd never had a child before, never even held one. How was he supposed to be a good parent?

Wally kept Dick close after that, usually holding him in his lap as he brushed his thumb over the growing baby bump. Dick didn't object. He was glad to let Wally hold him and care for him. His back was starting to hurt from the baby bump, and it was a pain he didn't like. It left him feeling like he couldn't relax in certain positions anymore, least he never be able to get up again.

Nine months went by quickly, and the demon community was waiting anxiously for the child. Dick was due to go into labor any day now, and he was never alone. Whether it was Kirishima, who was going to help him with the birth, or one of the servants, or Wally, he never had a moment of alone time. It was something Wally suggested, in case Dick went into labor.

Dick and Kirishima had been talking about how to care for the baby when the contractions started. Kirishima recognized it easily, and pulled Dick to the bed before telling one of the servants to find Wally. Unlike human babies, demon babies couldn't be born until the father was present. Dick would be stuck in labor until Wally got there.

Wally held Dick's hand as he pushed the baby out, whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement to try and distract Dick from the pain. He knew birth was no easy thing. It had left brides bedridden for months before. He'd even heard a story about a bride who was paralyzed because their body wasn't made for the baby they were birthing. He could only hope Dick made it through okay.

A shrill cry finally broke the air, and Dick relaxed as much as he could. The baby was finally out. Kirishima wrapped the baby up and handed it to one of the servants, moving up to check on Dick. Wally was cupping his face, whispering to him with a smile on his face.

"Congrats, Dickie. It's a healthy boy. Do you have a name?" "Yeah, I do." "What is it?" "Vixon." "Powerful son. I like it. The servants are cleaning Vixon up, but he'll be out soon. You can hold him then." Dick nodded, pulling Wally's hand to his chest. He couldn't wait to see how life would be from now on.


	170. It's finally happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Dick groaned as he opened his eyes. His body hurt, and his head felt heavy. Where was he? Why couldn't he move his hands? Why did his body hurt? He was so confused.

"Dickie?" A familiar voice asked. "Walls?" "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" "I'm sore, but otherwise, yeah. You?" "Same. You remember how we got here?" "No. You?" "Nada." "Why can't I move my hands?" "They're chained together. Can you see anything?" "No." "Try opening your eyes."

Dick did so, wincing at the harsh light. "Ow." "Sorry, I needed to make sure I wasn't talking to a half conscious Dick Grayson." "You might still be talking to him." "Can you see a door? Something to get out of?" Dick looked around, trying to force his eyes to open. "No. It's just rock wall."

Wally cursed, pulling on the chains around his arms. "Where are we?" "I don't know. Just stay there, okay? I'm going to try and break these chains." "Just phase out of them. Make your molecules go whoo!" Dick giggled. "Shit. You're still drugged, aren't you?" "I didn't take any drugs." "We were drugged before - Oh, why am I even bothering? Just stay still."

Dick watched hazily as Wally sped over, a small stream of blood dripping from his nose. "Are you hurt anywhere? Broken bones, bleeding, any of that?" "Besides a broken heart, no." "Broken heart?" "Pongo ate the last of my garlic bread."

Dick sighed as Wally unwrapped the chains, pulling his arms down and rubbing his wrists. When did he get in his hero costume? When did Wally get in his? "Alright, I want you to hold onto my back. I'm going to see if I can find a way out." "Where we goin?" "We're going to try to go home, okay? Back to your dad, and my uncle." "But I don't wanna go! He's mean, and you're warm. I like you." Dick whined, holding onto Wally's arm tightly.

Wally sighed, but let Dick hold on as he looked around. There had to be some way out of there. They'd gotten in, so they had to get out. "Hey, Dickie, I need your bat brain for a second." "What do you need my brain for?" "I need you to think of a way out." "Could blast the wall." "No explosives." "Call the League." "No radio." "Tell M'gaan." "Probably out of range. Besides, we're not hooked up with a telepathic link." "Then I dunno."

"Come on, Dick, think! I know you're drugged, but I need you to think hard. What would Bruce do?" "First, he'd bitch about me screwing up and landing us here. Then he'd lecture me about being careful. Then he'd look for, like, a secret passage or something." "First of all, language. Second of all, why didn't you say that before?" "What?" "The secret passage!"

Wally picked Dick up, carrying him on his back as he walked around. There had to be a secret door here. That's how they got in. It was probably hidden in the rocks! Sure, getting out with Dick in this state would probably be difficult, but he would do it.

Wally finally found a knob, which gave him a feeling of hope. Maybe they could get out of this easily. He opened the door, expecting to find a long hallway, maybe some guards or traps. He wasn't expecting to find a bedroom, with various sex toys all over the walls.

Wally was about to curse his bad luck when something pushed them in, closing the door behind them. They fell to the floor, Dick collapsing in a heap besides Wally. "Ow. Dick, are you alright?" Wally shook his head. Dick groaned, but didn't answer Wally.

Wally crawled over, turning Dick on his back. Dick weakly reached out, searching for Wally. Wally grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Walls?" "I'm here, Dickie. I'm here." "Where are we?" "Some sort of sex room. The door's disappeared. Can you stand?" Dick let Wally pull him up, holding onto his head as he sat up. "Best guess, probably no."

Wally picked Dick up, setting him on the bed. "Well, maybe we can sleep until someone finds us." "Who? All of our stuff either isn't working, or is gone. You can bet trackers are being blocked. How will anyone know where we are?" "They will. We're dealing with the World's greatest detective, and the Justice League. They'll find us."

Dick sighed, leaning his head on Wally's shoulder. Wally blushed, letting himself rest his head on Dick's. He'd had a crush on the boy for years, and now that they were alone, in a room such as this, he was only reminded of it. Wally should probably feel embarrassed, being in that room, but he wasn't. It was Dick he was with, not some random stranger. This was the hero he'd known ever since he was twelve. He was twenty three now, and felt more passionate about Dick.

"You hear that?" Dick whispered. Wally tensed up when he heard it: slithering. "Get in the middle of the bed. Now." They slid back, looking around the room for the source of the noise. Something else was in there with them. Something alive, and possibly dangerous. Wally could feel Dick trembling behind him, and could feel his own heart threaten to burst out of his chest.

Both stared in horror as giant tentacles slid out from under the bed, red and slimy and much bigger than either of them. They were coming out from all sides, until that was all they could see. "Dickie?" "Yeah?" "Whatever happens, I'm glad I'm with you." "Same here, Walls."

A sickly sweet scent filled the air, making Wally want to gag. "What is this stuff?" He groaned, looking over at Dick. Dick didn't answer, panting softly with half-lidded eyes. "Dickie? Can you hear me?" Wally reached over, grabbing Dick's wrist. Dick looked over, his pupils transformed into hearts. "Wally, I don't feel good."

"Just hang on, Dickie. What do you want with us?" Wally growled, pulling Dick to his chest. The tentacles didn't answer, just continued to weave within themselves and form a wall all around them. "We're trapped." "Wally, it's hot." Dick whined, pulling his gloves off. "Hey, keep those on. We don't know what this thing is."

"Wally, I can't stand it. It's too hot." Wally cursed under his breath, but looked at the tentacles. They seemed to have stilled for the moment. "Alright, let's get you out of these things." Wally slid his hands under Dick's shirt, pulling it off. "Do that again." Dick panted. Do what?" "Touch me. Touch my chest."

As much as common sense told him not to, to figure a way out, he couldn't help but reach up and squeeze Dick's pecs. Dick wanted him to touch him, and this was just to help Dick. That's all it was. It definitely wasn't something Wally had dreamed about thousands of times.

Dick moaned softly, squirming as Wally massaged the muscles. "Walls, please." "W-What is it?" "Touch me more. Lower, inside of me, just make it stop!" Dick begged. "Dick, when did you start feeling like this?" "When I smelled that really sweet smell. But I've wanted this for years."

Wally felt frozen. Dick had wanted this? Why hadn't he just said so? "Why didn't you just tell me? I would've done this long ago." Wally whispered, nipping a mark into Dick's shoulder. "Who cares? Just do it!" Dick was sounding desperate. He must've been hit with the creature's version of sex pollen. This should be fun.

Wally pinned Dick's arms down, pulling him into a hot and heavy kiss. Tongues were wrapped around each other, there was no way to tell who's saliva was who's, but there was a little spark in Wally's brain that told him he was the one making Dick feel good. He was the one doing this to him. Just like if they were a real couple.

Wally rutted his hips against Dick's, moaning softly at the friction. "You feel so good, Dickie, so good for me. You're gonna be a good boy and lay still, aren't you? Gonna let me take care of you." Dick moaned, turning his head as Wally placed more hickeys on his skin.

Wally sat up long enough to pull his shirt off before bending down again, connecting their lips as his hands slid down Dick's body. Dick arched into the touch, trying to get more of the speedster. Wally was making him feel good, making him feel safe. Wally was helping him.

Wally slid his hand under Dick's pants, palming him. Dick moaned again, bucking his hips up. "Feel good?" Dick nodded, continuing to move his hips and grind into Wally's hand. Wally slid Dick's pants down, leaving it at the foot of the bed. Dick was completely vulnerable now, yet he trusted that he was safe.

Wally turned Dick onto his stomach, pushing his cheeks apart to look at his winking hole. It was too inviting, and he decided he couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down, licking a stripe across the ring of muscles. Dick cried out again, pushing himself back.

Wally started to delve in, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles. Dick convulsed as Wally continued, hot tears dripping down his face. It felt so good, and he couldn't believe he hadn't done this before. If he'd known it would feel this good, he would've told Wally years ago.

Wally finally drew back, licking his lips as he looked up at Dick. The younger was shaking, hands clenching the bed sheets tightly. "Dickie? You okay?" "Y-Yeah. Please, please Wally, don't make me wait anymore." "Don't worry, Dickie. I'm tired of waiting too."

Wally slid himself in, pushing until he was flush against Dick. Dick's body seemed to be producing some sort of lube, which allowed Wally to slide in with ease. Dick moaned, pressing himself up against Wally as if to get him further inside. Both were still for a moment, consumed with the fact that they were finally connected in a way they'd never been.

Wally drew his hips back slowly, loving the way Dick's walls clenched into him tightly, as if trying to keep him in. "I'm gonna start, okay? Tell me if it's too much." Wally whispered. Dick nodded, taking a deep breath as Wally thrust into him.

Both were enveloped in pleasure, and Wally found himself unable to stop. He's wanted this for so long, craved it for years. He's always wanted to have Dick under him, turning into a mess at his touch. He's always wanted to claim Dick as his, to keep anyone from ever breaking his heart ever again.

Dick couldn't help but call out Wally's name, his brain fuzzy about anything else. Who cared where they were, or who kidnapped them? He finally had Wally taking control of his body like he's wanted all these long years. All those times late at night, where it's just him and a toy that he imagines is Wally, where he finally gets to pretend Wally is his, and where he makes up scenarios about what Wally would do. How he would touch him, how he would sound, how he would feel. This was much better than anything he could've imagined.

Wally flipped Dick onto his stomach, kissing him as he started moving again. This was a thousand times better than any dream he could've had. Dick was so beautiful, bathed in sweat and skin flushed red. His sounds were so pretty too, and Wally wanted to hear more of them. He wanted to make Dick make those sounds.

Dick came with a broken sob, holding onto Wally tightly. Wally gently shushed him, kissing his forehead as he slowed down. "It's okay, Dickie. I've got you, just breathe. You did so good, baby, so good for me. Just let me take care of it from here." He whispered, massaging Dick's shaking arms.

He finally came with a grunt, biting down on Dick's shoulder as of to stifle his sounds. They collapsed into a shaking mess, holding onto each other loosely. They didn't care that they were still trapped, or that someone might break in and see them. All they cared about was that they were finally connected in a way no one would understand.

"Dickie? You good?" Wally huffed, looking up at the avian. "Yeah. I feel better. Thanks, Walls." "No problem, Dickie Bird." "So, where does that put us?" "Well, I was hoping that would put us in the realm of boyfriends." "Good. I was hoping the same thing." "We should get cleaned up." "We should." Neither moved. They ended up falling asleep instead.

The first thing Dick noticed when he woke up was the large weight on his chest. It was warm, but heavy, and was squishing his arm. The next thing he noticed was he was tucked into his bed, his and Wally's uniforms folded neatly on his nightstand. Were they in his apartment?

The weight groaned, hiding its face in Dick's chest. "Walls?" "Hey, Dickie. You okay?" "Yeah. We ended up back in my apartment somehow." "Do you know if anyone found us?" "No." "Y'know, we owe that tentacle thing a thank you. Without it, I wouldn't have admitted I like you, nor would we have had that fantastic night." "True. You're serious about wanting to be boyfriends?" "Hell yeah. Love you, babe." "Love you too."


	171. Deal with the devil 5

Dick was currently in the bath, soaking in warm water. He had been lightheaded recently, and he didn't trust himself in the shower. Had he told Wally? No, he hadn't. The demon Lord had enough on his mind without worrying about Dick. Besides, it was probably something simple. Vixon had grown surprisingly quickly, much quicker than a human, and had gone to claim land for his own, so Dick didn't have to worry about scaring him.

Well, Dick supposed he had to get out sooner or later. He sat up, and immediately laid back down once black spots invaded his vision. Okay, maybe Wally should know. This was kind of concerning. But the work load…Dick couldn't force Wally to worry about anything else. He was supposed to be a bride that could take care of himself and the household while the Lord worked. He had to fill that role.

Dick stood after a few deep breaths, holding onto the side of the tub. He just needed a minute, then he'd be okay. He could do this. Maybe he'd help the cooks in the kitchen later. He was kind of hungry.

Dick had finished getting dressed when.a server came in, closing the door behind them. "Hello, Royce. What's got you up here?" "The Master asked me to fetch you for dinner." "That late already? I must've lost time. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." "Well, I came to escort you. Per his request."

Dick giggled. "Ever a romantic, isn't he? Well, let's go." Royce wrapped his arm around Dick's, leading him down to the dining room. When it was just the two of them, they had a small round table to eat at, so they could be close to each other. When they had guests, they had a long rectangular table to fit all of the guests. Dick preferred the circle table.

Wally was standing at the doorway, watching Dick with a love-struck look. It was no secret he was head over heels about his bride, and Dick continued to prove his beauty. Whether it was his beautifully tanned skin, his eyes that sparkled like sapphires, or his hair that he'd allowed to grow to his shoulders, he looked like an angel. Wally was glad he'd managed to get the boy before anyone else did.

"Hello, beautiful." Wally purred, taking Dick from Royce and kissing his forehead. "Hello, handsome." "Ready to eat?" "I am." "Good. I've got something special for you tonight." Wally led Dick his chair, pulling it out for him. It was his turn to spoil Dick for the night.

Wally couldn't stop looking at Dick throughout dinner. The younger was just beauty incarnate. He was so kind too, and cared for all of the servants. Wally knew they had only been together for sixty years, but he felt like he'd know Dick for a thousand. It was still hard to believe Dick was only sixty one. Before he met Dick, he'd never met anyone under a hundred years old. They were usually slaves in the field, working until they could become servants.

Wally stood up when they had finished, walking over and offering his hand to Dick. Dick accepted it, pushing his chair back to stand. Of course, his lightheadedness had chosen that moment to kick back in, and he almost collapsed. Wally hurriedly caught the younger, holding him to his chest as he panted.

"Dickie? Dickie, talk to me." "Walls, m' okay. Just give me a second." "How long has this been happening? How long have you been lightheaded?" "Two days, I think?" "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I didn't want you to worry. You get worked up when you worry, then you get even more stressed out." "Have you been drinking enough water? Eating enough?" "Yes, to both. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Wally frowned, but picked Dick up and started walking out. "Where are we going?" "Our room. I've got a theory." "About what?" "What's causing this. When did you feed last?" Dick was left silent. "Don't know?" "No." "You may be low on sexual energy. We're going to have to replenish that."

Wally set Dick on the bed, kissing him. It was soft and gentle, like an insistent reminder that Wally loved him. Wally slid his hand under Dick's dress, stroking his erection in an attempt to get him riled up. He knew how this was going to go. It was how it always went when Dick needed to feed.

Dick pinned Wally to the bed in an instant, turning the kiss into something wet and messy. Try as he might, Wally couldn't keep up with the Incubus. He was just too good. He naturally knew how to make his partner/victim feel good, able to put them on the edge within minutes.

Dick pulled Wally to the middle of the bed, slipping his clothes off and throwing them somewhere. Wally could care less, all he cared about was getting Dick inside of him. Sure, it was the Incubus he was dealing with now, but it was still Dick at the same time. The Incubus was much more dominant that Dick was.

Dick pinned Wally's wrists down above his head, summoning leather cuffs and attaching them to the headboard. Wally gave an experimental tug, just to see if the cuffs would move. They held onto him tightly, keeping him in position. After years of practice, Dick could summon some of the most durable toys. Those cuffs had been through hundreds of rounds, yet they didn't even have a scratch on them.

Dick flipped Wally onto his stomach, forcing him on his knees. Dick summoned a spreader bar, making Wally spread his legs and leave his hole exposed. It was a bright gold, making Wally's thick thighs stand out beautifully. Dick always did this before he fed, so Wally could experience the pleasure without hurting himself.

Dick also summoned a ball gag, forcing Wally to hold his mouth open. Dick always loved how beautiful the toys made Wally look, and the Incubus agreed. Maybe…yeah, he should. He hadn't summoned either in a while, and Wally always begged so perfectly when Dick got them.

Dick summoned a collar and a cock ring, strapping both on the redhead below him. Wally whined when Dick put the ring on, squirming slightly. The ring meant the Incubus planned on teasing him, and that usually meant awesome sex. No matter how many times he'd been through this, it always felt amazing.

"Look at you. All tied up and forced open for me. How does it feel? To be so exposed, and to be unable to do anything? Is it exciting? Does it make you nervous? Maybe you feel happy, because someone else is finally taking control. Isn't that right, darling? You like it when someone takes care of you." Dick whispered in Wally's ear lowly, hands sliding up and down Wally's body.

Wally moaned, admittedly turned on by this. "Do you remember the safe word?" Dick asked in his mind. Wally smiled as best he could, nodding. "Philadelphia." "Good boy." Dick purred, smacking Wally on the hip. Wally yelped, startling forward. "This ass belongs to me, doesn't it? That cock does, too. Everything on you is mine, including you. Your beautiful body is all mine. Whether you like it or not, you belong to me. That's what that collar is for, isn't it? To tell all the other Succubi and Incubi that you're mine. They can't have you."

Dick brought his hand down again, hitting his thigh instead. Dick admired the way it jiggled, strong muscles flexing under the burning sting. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like it when I slap your ass, make it all red and sore, leave my mark on it. Such a naughty boy, my Lord. Do you want me to make it red? Leave you a reminder whenever you sit down that this ass belongs to me?" Wally whined again, nodding enthusiastically.

Dick smirked, slapping the right cheek. Wally moaned, although it got caught in his throat when Dick slapped his other one. "Yeah, just like that. How many can you take, I wonder? How red can I make it before you're begging me to stop? How long can you last before I finally decide I want to fuck you? Should we test that out?"

They continued like this, until Wally had lost track of time and had tears running down his face. He couldn't deny he loved it, though. When it came from Dick, it was always hot as hell. Dick finally stopped, gently rubbing the burning skin. "Are you still okay? Can you keep going?" There was his Dickie Bird. Always adding a touch of calm and caring to their more intense rounds. Wally nodded, and Dick smiled.

Dick summoned a bottle of lube, which had a little twist to it. He spread it over his fingers and brought them down, pushing one into Wally's hole. Wally moaned, shocked at how good it felt. He didn't remember it feeling like that last time. Holy Satan, Dick was going to make him go insane.

"You like that? It's a little something I've been working on. It increases your pleasure nerves, makes everywhere it touches feel amazing. I've been waiting for a moment like this, where it's just you and me, where I've got you at my disposal. I know you've already taken the next two days off, and I plan to use it as much as I can. You're not getting away from me anytime soon."

Dick coated his other hand with it, wrapping it around Wally's cock. Wally cried out, torn between bucking into Dick's fist and pushing back on his finger. "Yeah, you feel good, don't you? You're my little toy, aren't you? Can't fight the pleasure I give you, so you submit to it."

Wally could barely breathe, but he loved it so much. He loved when Dick took over, when he let himself talk dirty. Sure, their calm sex was awesome, but this was worlds better. He wished he could be this good. He wondered how Dick managed to lay there and take it when he could be controlling Wally.

Dick pushed two fingers in, forcing Wally open wider. He kept nailing Wally's prostate, driving the older wild. He could cum just from this, but that cock ring prevented that. He could only hope that Dick allowed him release by the end of the night.

"I think you're ready to start." Dick mused, taking his hands off of Wally. Wally felt a whine rise in his throat, but held it down. Who knew what Dick had planned? Wally had once ended up strapped into a chair, two vibrators shoved up his hole with a cock ring fastened onto his base. Dick had rode him for hours, whispering filthy things in his ear. Wally had never cum so hard in his demonic life.

Dick knelt down in front of Wally's face, grabbing his hair roughly. "I'm going to take the gag off, and you're going to make me nice and wet. Do a good job, and I'll fuck you. Who knows, maybe I'll give you a pussy and fuck that." It was another ability Dick had. While being able to change his own appearance, he could change the genitals of his partner/victim. Wally loved it, no matter which one he had.

Dick removed the gag, pushing Wally closer. "Come on, be a good boy, now." Wally took the tip in, bobbing his head and wrapping his tongue around it. "Yeah, just like that." Dick smirked as he thrusted into Wally's mouth. Wally gagged, but took it as best he could. He'd wanted this for so long, he didn't even know how to think anymore.

Dick pulled back, looking down at the demon Lord. "Look at you, so pretty. Y'know, you always talk about me being your cock sleeve, but I think it should be the other way around. I'll make myself grow, impale you on a cock that pushes your limits, and force all the other demon Lords to watch. They'll all see how you submit to your bride."

Dick put himself behind Wally again, pressing his tip to Wally's hole. "What do you think, baby? 24, or 28?" Wally thought for a second. "26." Dick smirked. "Whatever you say, my Lord." Dick grew his cock to that length, thrusting it into Wally as soon as it was done. Wally moaned, walls clenching around Dick.

"Yeah, that's it. Taking my cock so well, baby. You do it so good, you should just do it for a living. We'll make it a sport, see if any demon Lord can take as much as you can. I bet some of them can't even take eight inches. Can you believe that, Wally? They can't take eight, and you can take 26." Dick rambled as he thrust into Wally, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin.

Dick grabbed Wally's hair, pulling it and forcing him to arch his back. Wally couldn't believe how good he felt, unable to say anything more than Dick's name and please. He needed to cum, needed release so bad it hurt. He wondered if he'd be able to walk after this. He hoped he had at least a limp.

"Oh honey, I'll leave you bedridden." Dick chuckled, thrusting faster. "Please…please." Wally gasped. "You want something? Maybe, you want me to touch you? Touch your chest, your arms, make you feel good? Or maybe, maybe you want release. You want to cum like a good boy. Am I right?" Wally nodded as best he could.

"You have been a very good boy for me. You've sat there and taken everything I have to give you. I think you deserve it." Dick reached down and removed the cock ring. Wally cried out as he came, coating the sheets in the white substance. "Such a good boy for me. I didn't even have to tell you, you just did it. You're my good boy, yes you are."

Dick finally came, pressing their hips together and letting a knot inflate. Wally was limp on the bed, body shaking as the simulation finally ended. As much as he loved these sessions, they left him exhausted. He let his eyes closed, knowing Dick would take care of him.

"Wally, honey, wake up." A gentle voice woke him from his slumber, forcing him to open his eyes. All of the restraints had been removed, he could feel he'd been cleaned up, and the sheets had been changed. Dick was laying in front of him, smiling softly as he pet his hair. "Hey, sweetie. You feel good?" Wally nodded, leaning into the hand on his head.

"You've been out since last night. I managed to get myself to six and a half feet, and I got you cleaned up. I also put lotion on your wrists and your hips, so they shouldn't hurt as badly." Wally smiled. "Thanks, Dickie. Did you get your fill?" "I did. Although, I did leave something on you." Dick admitted sheepishly. Wally's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "A plug?" "Yeah. You looked so sexy, with my cum inside of you, so I just plugged it up." "Even after you feed, you're still kinky, huh?" "You better believe it."


	172. We poly, bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on this ship

"Dickie! I'm home!" Wally called as he put his keys in the dish. "Shh. He's sleeping." Artemis whispered playfully. "Well, hello, beautiful. Where did you say our darling little boy was?" Wally whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmm, cute. He's in the bedroom, sleeping after working a case for the past two days. I finally got him to lay down once I promised I would keep working on it."

Wally sat down on the couch with her, looking over the file. "Wow. No wonder it took him two days. This would drive him insane." "Yep. He downed three cups of coffee in two hours. That's when I pulled the plug and made him sleep." Wally chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna get dinner started." "What are we having?" "Steak. I figure we deserve a treat, since it's my first night back." "How did the mission go, by the way?" "Went good. Only one injury, nothing bad, and we got the crooks." "Nice."

Wally went into their kitchen, pulling out the supplies he would need. Contrary to popular belief, AKA Barry, Wally could cook pretty well. Steaks were his specialty, and the trio always loved it when they could convince Wally to make it. He knew exactly how everyone liked it, and always made it to perfection. Dick would help sometimes, gathering ingredients Wally needed while he cooked.

"Hey Artie, you mind getting Dickie? I don't want him missing dinner." "No problem." Artemis closed the case file, setting it on the coffee table as she went to grab the acrobat. They all knew Dick needed about ten minutes after a nap before he was fully coherent, so it was better to wake him up early. Besides, Wally missed Dick, and it would be nice to see him again.

Dick yawned as Artemis led him to the table, shivering as he rubbed his arms. Artemis had taken his blankets, so he had no choice but to get up. She hasn't even given him time to grab a jacket, pulling him out of the room. "It's cold." Dick said as his teeth chattered. "Maybe you shouldn't have been under six blankets." "But the room is cold too. The blankets are warm."

Artemis made Dick sit down, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry. You'll warm up." "I'll freeze to death, Artie, and it'll be all your fault! What will Wally think?" Dick put his hand on his forehead dramatically. "I'll think that I need to get you in my arms again." Wally chuckled as he set the plate down. "Wally! You've been gone so long!" Dick reached up, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "Sorry about that, baby. Mission took a little longer than expected." "It's fine."

The trio talked as they ate, giggling at jokes and just happy to be together again. Wally had been gone for almost a month, and had missed his two significant others terribly. They were all glad he was back, especially considering the nature of the mission. He'd been infiltrating a top secret organization, which was widely known for its killing capabilities. Every day had been painstakingly long, with Artemis and Dick wondering if that was the day Wally was killed.

After dinner, they curled up in their bed, watching a movie they'd seen a thousand times before. They weren't really paying attention to it, caring more about each other than the screen. Whether it was Wally pushing Dick to the middle so he could be held, or Artemis reaching over and grabbing Wally's hand, they were all touching in some way. It was nice, just a little sense of normality that they missed.

"So, what are we thinking? A little threesome to end the night?" Wally smirked. "Tomorrow. We have the whole off tomorrow. We can do more then." Artemis said, turning off the TV. Dick had fallen asleep again, curled into Wally's side. "Alright, tomorrow. I love you two." "Love you too, Walls." Dick just snored.


	173. We poly, bois 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Dick yawned as he woke up, pressed between two warm and sturdy chests. "Hey, Dickie. Sleep good?" Wally kissed his cheek. Dick nodded, and Artemis wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good. Now, I believe we had a little something planned last night." "We did?" "You fell asleep, so we saved it for today." Wally sat Dick up, kissing along his neck. Artemis slipped her hands under Dick's shirt, squeezing his chests as she nibbled on his ear. 

Dick's breath hitched, his body going limp under their touch. "Such a good boy for us, Dickie. You're our little good boy." Artemis whispered in his ear. They stripped him, throwing his clothes as they continued to tease him. They all knew Dick was weak against hickeys, so they made sure to leave plenty for him. On his neck, shoulder, back, stomach, wherever they could find.

Artemis trailed her hands down, brushing a finger over Dick's hole. Dick whimpered, wanting to press down on it, but being held still. "I think someone wants to be filled." "Well, why not? He has been a good boy for us." That drove Dick crazy. He loved being praised, loved whatever he could get, and now they were teasing him with it. So not fair. "Keep him here. I've got to get something." Artemis slid off the bed, going to the closet and pulling out a box. Wally kept palming Dick, pulling soft moans from his lips.

Artemis came back, a bottle of lube in her hand and a strap on around her waist. "When did you get that?" "When you were gone. Someone had to take care of our boy while you weren't here." Artemis smirked, pulling a condom out of her nightstand drawer and tossing it to Wally. "How are we doing this?" "I figured I'd go in while he sucks you off, then you can go in." Artemis lubed her fingers up, pushing one past Dick's rim. Dick moaned, his back arching as Artemis rubbed against his prostate.

"C-Close, ah!" Dick jumped as Artemis jabbed his prostate, a second finger sliding in. "Just a little longer, Dickie, you can do it." Wally whispered on his ear. "Be easy on him, now. He's only had one partner for a few weeks." Dick felt like he couldn't breathe. It all felt so good, but he couldn't cum yet. Wally had said no. He had to be a good boy, had to follow the rules.

Artemis had gotten to four fingers now, pumping them in and out quickly. Dick was holding onto Wally, shaking as he tried to hold it in. His stomach was hurting, a fiery pain that he needed to relieve. "He's ready." Artemis announced, pulling her fingers out. Dick almost whined, but bit his lip. "You first." Wally held Dick to his chest, hands pulling apart the thick globes in his hand.

Dick was slowly lowered onto the cool length, his walls seizing up around it. It was something Artemis had gotten three weeks ago, right after Wally left. It was easily a foot long, thick too, and it had left Dick a shaking mess every time she used it. When Dick finally got to the base, he shuddered, feeling the toy up in his stomach. He whimpered again, feeling so full he couldn't stand it.

"Come on, don't hide it. Show him." Artemis made Dick sit back, revealing the lump that protruded in Dick's stomach. "Damn. That long?" Artemis nodded. "I told him to think it was you, so he wouldn't miss you as badly. He's been a good boy for me, while you've been gone." What about you? Did you get any release?" "I did. I switched between using this thing on myself and having him eat me out. He's got skill." "Skill I want to see."

Artemis gently pushed his chest down, making sure he got on his hands before lining him up with Wally's length. As long as the strap on was, Wally was just as long, and as thick too. Every time they got to do this, Dick always wanted Wally inside of him, because it made him feel good. He felt like a good boy, because he always managed to get that monster inside of him. Besides, he usually got a bubble bath after while he caught his breath and rearranged his brain.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Artemis asked as she kissed his cheek. Dick nodded, letting Wally grab his hair. "Words, darling. I need to know you're still good to go on." "I'm ready. Please, Mommy." Artemis smirked, pulling back and thrusting into him. Dick shakily wrapped his hand around Wally's length, swallowing the tip and bobbing his head. Artemis always pounded into him like she was trying to destroy him, like she was trying to rip him in half.

Dick managed to get all the way down, gulping around the thick girth. He was right where he wanted to be, controlled by the two people he loved. He loved being manhandled, wished he could stay like this all the time. Spread open and held down as someone fucked the life out of him. He was as loud as he could be, struggling to get a sound out around the thick cock sliding down his throat.

Wally grunted, pulling Dick close as he came. Dick swallowed it all, kissing at the tip to make sure he got it all. "Such a good boy. Come on, open up, show me." Wally grabbed Dick's chin, making him look up. Dick opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show he'd swallowed all of it. "You're right, Artie, he does have skill." "Told you. I trained him good." "You did."

Artemis slammed into Dick's prostate again, making him arch his back and moan. "Mommy, please!" "Don't worry, baby. Mommy's gonna take care of everything." "You two are too sexy." "I told you, I've got him trained." She grabbed his hair, making up look up at Wally. "Tell me, baby boy, who's that?" Wally looked into Dick's eyes, watery and foggy and so sexy. "…Daddy." "That's right, baby. That's Daddy right there."

"You've been busy, haven't you?" Wally smirked, leaning over and kissing her. "Not too busy. He's a fast learner. But I did drill it into him, just to make sure he got it." "I love you two so much." "We love you too." Dick nodded, unable to find it in him to say anything.

Dick collapsed as he came, shuddering as if he might fall apart. Artemis stilled before pulling out, gently shushing him and petting his head. "You did so good, darling, so good for us. Can you sit up?" Dick managed to shakily sit up, letting the two doms help him.

Wally pulled Dick into his lap, gently shushing him and rocking him. "You're such a good boy, Dickie. So good for us. Think you can go another round?" "…Minute." "Need a minute?" Dick nodded. Artemis got on the other side of Dick, kissing his temple. "You can always tell us to stop if you want, okay?" Dick nodded again.

After about two minutes, Dick sighed. "I'm good now." "Are you sure? We can wait longer if we need to." "I'm sure. I'm good now." Artemis nodded, kissing Dick softly. "I think he should go in his back this time. Might be easier for him." Wally suggested. "I agree. Still got that condom?" Wally held it up. "Good."

They helped him lay down again, Wally pressing his knees to his chest. He pressed his tip to Dick's hole, barely pressing it inside. Artemis positioned herself over Dick's face, giving min a perfect view of her dripping pussy. It looked perfect, ready for something to finally go inside and please her.

She sat down as Wally pushed in, making Dick moan straight into her folds. He started licking, gathering as much slick as possible. She always tasted amazing, and he wanted more. He wanted to dive in, to lick and suck her juices up until she was clean. He wanted to make her feel good.

Wally had started thrusting into Dick, watching as the familiar bulge in his stomach popped up again and again. He leaned over and kissed Artemis, wrapping his hand in her hair to keep her there. None of them could last long at this rate. They'd been deprived of each other for too long.

Hours passed, each round providing a new position. Whether it was Artemis impaling Wally as he sat inside of Dick, to Artemis being sandwiched between her boyfriends, there was something new to be discovered. They'd brought out endless toys, most of which got used on Dick, and ended up in a pile on the bed. They were covered with sweat and cum, and were exhausted.

"We gotta do that again." Wally huffed, holding a sleeping Dick in his arms. "Agreed. So, what'd you think?" "I think you've trained Dick really well. We may not need to use the basement much for him." "Nope. Might be fun to try it on each other." "We'll have to see."


	174. Deal with the devil 6

It was that time of year again. When the Demon Lords met, and the brides went into their separate room. Dick had checked his suppressants this time, and was sure they were real, so he didn't have to worry about any sudden heats popping up. Luckily, he hadn't worried about that for seventy two years.

"Hey, Artie. How's Lord Zatana been?" Dick asked as he entered the room. The term Lord was gender neutral down in hell, so they didn't have to worry about offending anyone. "She's been good. We're learning how to deal with Zara's midnight tantrums, but we're fine otherwise. What about you?" "It seems like yesterday Vixon was still little. I kinda miss my baby. I know he's off, making a name for himself, but I do wish he'd write."

Artemis chuckled. "He may just be busy. It's not easy, becoming a Lord." "I know, but still. Just a little, hey I'm fine, would be better than nothing." "You'll get something soon. In the meantime, Zee and I have to figure something out to get some sleep." "Have you tried warm blankets?" "No, I'll have to try that."

"Hey Dickie, you mind helping me with this?" Kirishima asked, motioning to the blanket in his lap. "No problem. What's up?" "It's mine and Bakugou's 650th anniversary in three days, and I'm trying to make him a blanket, but it's not working well." Kirishima was blushing. "Here, show me what's wrong."

"I can't get this stitches right. Imagine that, a bride that can't sew." "You can see just fine. You're inverting your stitches here when you didn't do that here. Once you fix that, it'll be fine." "Thanks, Dickie! You really are a big help." "It's no problem. I like helping. It makes me feel like I'm doing something productive." "I know what you mean, brother."

Wally opened the door, knocking on the frame. "Dickie, it's time to go." Dick stood up, handing Kirishima the blanket. "Good luck, Kiri!" "Bye, Dickie!" Dick followed Wally out of the hall, holding onto his hand. That was a fast meeting.

Wally took Dick through an unfamiliar part of the marketplace. Everything seemed much…dirtier here. It reminded Dick of the streets he used to live on. Something wasn't right. Wally would never take him anywhere dangerous on purpose.

"Hey, Walls, did you remember to feed the hell hound earlier?" Dick asked, quietly summoning a knife. People could get into some weird stuff, he would admit, but it helped in situations like this. "I did." Dick pulled his hand out of Wally's, holding the knife out in front of him. "We don't have a hell hound. Who are you?"

Wally grinned, his appearance melting away until he was five feet tall, dressed in a suit and tie. "I am the ruler of this place. I simply had to get you out of my little brother's grip for a while." "What do you want with me?" "Just a little chat, that's all. I'm afraid your husband is rather protective of you."

Dick took a step back, eyes glancing behind him. He had enough space to get out. Sure, he would probably have to shape shift, but he'd deal with the effects later. Weak and tired was better than prisoner. "Now now, didn't my brother teach you any manners? It's not polite to try and leave a conversation." "Conversation over. I'm going home."

The demon chuckled. "Such confidence. I see why he chose you. He never was one for the cowardly type. Although, I'm sure those eyes are just a bonus." "Stop flirting with me and leave me alone." "Snappy, too. The perfect bride for him."

The demon grabbed Dick's arm, pulling him close and grabbing his chin. "Maybe I should keep you for myself. Might be fun to tease Walls for a while." "Let go of me!" Dick slid his knife down the demon's arm, leaving a trail of blood. The demon screeched, and Dick took off, shifting into a mouse and hiding. He had to get back home.

"Not bad, kid. There aren't many knifes that can cut me, so good job. But I'll find you. Let's play a game, shall we? You get to Wally first, I'll leave you alone. I get to you first, you're mine for a while. Let the game begin." The demon disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Dick started making his way back through the marketplace, towards the meeting hall.

Wally was panicking. "What do you mean, he's gone?" "I mean, someone that looked like you said the meeting was done, and took him. We all thought it was you! The energy was almost exactly like yours!" Kirishima explained nervously. He never should've let Dick go. Now he was Satan knows where, and they had no idea who took him. "Oh, no he didn't. I swear, if Lucie is behind this, I'm going to tear his horns off!"

"Who?" "My brother. That idiot has always been one for pranks, and for taunting me. I'll bet that's where Dick is. That's probably why the energy was so similar." "Why would your brother want Dick?" Bakugou asked. He was all to familiar with Wally's brother. "Because he knows he's special to me. He always does this with anything I love. I'm just surprised he didn't do this before."

Dick stepped into an alleyway, transforming back into his demon form. That wasn't enough, though. He changed his hair to blond, and his eyes to red. That should help throw that demon off his scent. He summoned a cloak just in case, pulling the hood up. Sure, he was back in the nice part of the marketplace, but that guy could be anywhere.

"Maybe we should get some help. Guards would work." Bakugou suggested. "We can't. If he does have Dick, he might hurt him." "What about servants?" "He'll get suspicious. We both know that servants only come out when the Lord is home. We're not home." "I hate that he knows all this." "Believe me, I do too." "Have you gotten any word from Dick?" "No. The connection is being blocked, but I know he's close. I can feel him."

Dick was less than ten yards from Wally. He could see him, could see Bakugou as well, and was pushing through the crowd to get to him. He must've been gone three hours by now. Was Wally mad at him? He'd gone with someone else. But that wasn't his fault! He'd been tricked. Wally did look angry.

"Wallace! How've you been?" The demon called out, wrapping his arm around Wally's shoulder. "Get your hands off me. What did you do with my bride, Lucifer?" Wally threw it off, grabbing him by the shirt. "Calm down, little brother. He's perfectly fine." "Where, is he? I'm only giving you one chance." "I made him a little deal. If I got to him first, he was mine for a while. If he got to you first, I'd leave him alone."

Wally growled, pushing him to the side and walking down the stairs. "Come on, don't be like that! I haven't seen him, and I wanted to meet the demon who won your heart." "I was keeping him away because I knew you'd pull something like this. You always do this! If he's hurt, I swear I'll leave you with more scars."

Dick snuck over, making sure to keep his hood down. "Come on, brother, it's not that bad! Little bugger actually managed to cut me! He can take care of himself." "That's not the point! I don't put Dick in danger for fun! I hate when he's in danger! You just come around and make everything dangerous, especially for him!" "Those hornets were an accident." "What about the plague? The exploding packages? The serpent you sent down?" "Just little pranks."

Dick grabbed Wally's hand, pulling his hood down. "Dickie." Wally sighed, pulling him close. "See? He's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me-" "Oh, no you don't. You owe him an apology." "Come on, can't I slip past just this once?" "No. Now." Lucifer sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I kidnapped you. Now, I must go." Lucifer disappeared again.

Wally hugged Dick again. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Just shaken up." "Alright. Let's get you home. I'll make you a bubble bath, okay?" Dick nodded. He let his hair and eyes fade back to their original color, a wave of nausea hitting him as he did. Wally helped him inside the meeting hall before picking him up, holding him to his chest.

"Just go to sleep, Dickie. I've got you. Wally's got you." Wally whispered, kissing Dick's forehead. Dick couldn't help but smile, leaning into Wally. It had been a long day. It was about time he let someone he trusted hold the cards.


	175. We poly, bois 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Artemis dragged Wally through the yard, opening the basement doors. "Artie, what did I do?" "What did you do? You freaked Dick out, that's what you did! The poor thing thought you were dead! He was crying! I had to tell him that you weren't dead, that you were just unconscious, when it was just a joke? I had to sedate him because he wouldn't calm down. That's what you did."

Artemis pulled him down the stairs, yanking his shirt off and pushing him against the wall. She tied his hands above his head, letting them hang on a hook that kept him on his tip toes. "I didn't mean to make him freak out, it was an accident!" "Guess what we did when Dick played pranks that scared us? We punished him. You don't get to do that to him and expect to get away with it!"

As stated before, Wally had pulled a prank that had convinced Dick he was dead. Artemis was rightfully pissed, and had dragged Wally down to the basement. The basement was reserved for punishments, and had plenty of contraptions that Dick had helped come up with. It also held most of their toys, which was also Dick's idea. There was a chute that connected their room and the basement, so they could hide any toys in case unexpected guests came over, as well as a concealed elevator, to get them upstairs quickly. They kept it very clean, so nobody got too hurt during their sessions.

Artemis went over to the closet, grabbing four things. "Artie? What are those?" "These are what you'll be wearing while we do this. I may be lenient with one towards the end, but you're not getting the others off until you've learned your lesson." Artemis lectured as she tightened the blindfold, making sure it wouldn't slip down Wally's face.

"Open up." Wally opened his mouth and almost gagged. It was Artemis' favorite muzzle for punishments, which had a seven inch silicon dildo on the inside. Wally would be forced to hold his mouth open for the rest of the punishment, which usually left his jaw aching. She also attached a cock ring on his base, making sure it was tight enough that nothing could get past it. Finally, she attached the inhibitor collar, to make sure Wally didn't try to leave before he was properly punished.

Artemis grabbed the riding crop from the table, letting it drag over Wally's skin. It went down, from his chest, to his stomach, to his thighs, and back up again. Wally shivered at its touch, anticipating the first strike. He knew, from previous sessions, that Artemis did not play with that thing.

Artemis let it slap his thigh, leaving the skin with a burning feeling. Wally jumped, a muffled sound slipping past the toy. She let it hit his other thigh, a little harsher than before. Wally had watch one punishment session go on for hours once, and she wasn't half as pissed as she was now.

Artemis let the crop leave its marks everywhere, hitting his chest, his arms, his legs. She was careful to avoid his aching erection and his face, but everywhere else was free game. Wally wasn't sure he'd be able to sit for a few days after this.

Artemis finally set the crop down, looking at her work. It was a little hard to see in the soft light, but she could see the red marks that were sure to stay there for a while, especially now that Wakye had the collar on. "Are you starting to learn your lesson?" Wally nodded, but she didn't come any closer. Didn't touch him.

Artemis' phone started ringing. She walked over to it, picking it up and holding it to her ear. "Hey, baby. What's up?" Wally stained to hear. That was Dick. "Where are you? I woke up and you were gone, both of you." "Calm down sweetie. Just breathe for me, okay? Wally and I are in the basement. He needed to learn a lesson. Did you have a nightmare?" "No, I just woke up. Can I come down there?" "Yeah. Get some clothes and shoes on, okay? I don't want you getting sick." "I will. Love you, Artie." "Love you too."

Artemis set the phone down, looking at the redhead. He was naked at this point, having been stripped off any protection before they started. He was shaking too, struggling to stand on his toes. She wondered if it would rattle Dick to see him like this, but shook her head. He knew what punishments were, had been through them several times. He knew what to expect.

Artemis walked over to the basement door, smiling as Dick walked in. "Hey, darling. I didn't mean to worry you." She kissed his cheek, closing the door behind him. "It's okay. Is he..." "He is getting punished. Are you okay with that? You can back out if you need to." Dick nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Go sit on the bed, alright? I'll tell you what to do." Dick nodded again, sitting on the bed. He had a perfect view of Wally from here, all tied up. He could see every knot in the ropes, every toy on his body. Artemis walked over, taking the blindfold off. "Change of plans. You're going to watch as I pamper him."

Artemis walked over to the boy on the bed, gently taking his shirt off. "You're such a good boy for Mommy, aren't you? You didn't scare anyone. You didn't try to prank them. Yes, you're Mommy's good boy." Artemis purred as she pressed her lips to Dick's. Dick moaned, submitting himself to her control. Wally wanted to whine, but knew he shouldn't. That would probably only get him more punished.

They pulled back with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting them. "Be a good boy and get me the collar, okay? The leash, too." "Which collar?" "Whichever one you want." Dick got up, walking over to the closet and pulling out the blue collar. It was a really pretty collar, but it stayed down here because of his brothers. They snooped too much.

He walked back to the bed, handing the items to Artemis. "Good boy. Stay still, okay?" Dick nodded, looking up. She clasped the collar on his neck, attaching the leash after. "Get Mommy ready with that great mouth of yours." Artemis laid on her back, using her fingers to spread her folds. Dick knelt down, licking up the slick that had come out. Wally suppressed another whine. Artemis rarely let him eat her out.

Dick stuck his tongue into her entrance, moaning at the new rush of slick. "That's it, baby boy. Take your time. We've got all night." Artemis pet Dick's head, shooting a look over at Wally. She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly how to tease him, how to make him desperate for them. She knew how to press his buttons.

Artemis tugged on the leash, making Dick sit up. "Such a good boy for me, darling. Come on." Artemis turned onto her stomach, making Dick bend over her. "Put it in, baby. You deserve a treat tonight." "Condom?" "No need. I want to feel you tonight." Dick pressed into her folds, sliding into her soft walls smoothly. "Good job, baby. Come on, make Mommy feel good."

Dick started moving, snapping his hips against Artemis'. Wally wanted to reach out, wanted to take part in this too, but he couldn't. He had to watch as Dick slowly fell apart inside of Artemis. "That's it, darling. Just like that. You're such a good boy." Dick whined, hiding his face in Artemis' shoulder. She felt so good, and he loved the praise.

"Mommy, please." "You want to cum, sweety?" Dick nodded. "Yes, please." "You can cum, just not inside. Not while you don't have a condom on. I've got an idea. Pull out." Dick shuddered as he pulled out, thankful for the heaters they'd put in. It was well into December, and they could only warm up so much without help.

Artemis laid on her back, pushing her breasts together. "Do it here." Dick slid himself between her boobs, groaning as he started thrusting again. He was so close, he just needed a little more. Maybe a few more minutes would do. "Good job, baby. So good for Mommy. You do what I tell you to do."

Dick's hips stuttered as he came, body shaking from his high. Artemis helped him lay down, gently petting his head. The first orgasm was usually the roughest on him. That, or his last. It depended how long they were going. Tonight, Artemis planned on getting him cleaned up and in bed.

Dick finally opened his eyes again, looking up at Artemis. "Hey, Dickie. You feel good?" Dick nodded, leaning into her hand. "Alright. I'm going to get you cleaned up and in bed again, then I'm coming back down here. We'll be up soon." "Okay." Artemis helped Dick to the elevator, looking back at Wally. He knew this wasn't over for him.

Artemis got a bath ready for Dick, filling it with special oils. They would make him feel nice, and would lull him to sleep. They had a head rest built into their bathtub for that reason, so Dick could also while they were busy and not be interrupted. "Just get some rest, baby. I'll come get you when it's time to go to bed." Artemis kissed Dick's forehead again, standing and walking back to the elevator.

Artemis walked back over to Wally, untying the knots. "Bed, now." Wally quickly walked over, letting Artemis cuff him to the restraints that rested at the corners of the bed. "I'm going to ride you until I finish. Then we're cleaning up and going to bed. If you're good, maybe I'll give you your release tomorrow." Wally moaned as Artemis sat on him, finally getting some sort of touch after that long time alone.

She began rocking her hips, bouncing on the hard erection inside of her. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved the way Wally looked, loved seeing the Dom get taken down and treated like a sub. He'd been a jerk earlier, and he'd deserves everything she did it him. He probably deserved more. No, she wouldn't give him his release tomorrow. He'd scared the hell out of Dick, he wasn't getting away that easily.

She rocked her hips as she pushed herself over the edge, squirting onto his stomach. He groaned, swallowing around the now warm toy in his mouth. "I am taking everything but the cock ring off. If I find out that you've taken it off without my permission, you will be back down here. Understand?" Wally nodded. He had to admit, tonight had been fun in a sadistic sort of way. "Once we get upstairs, I'll get Dickie and we'll go to bed. I don't want any funny business tonight, got it?" She asked as she took off the gag. "Got it."


	176. Up on Olympus

Wally, also known as Hermes, looked down on Earth from his balcony, watching the mortals down below. As the messenger God, he got lots of praise and prayers, but there were a few in particular that caught his attention. All from the same mortal, but all over the last three days, praying for help.

Normally, he got prayers for safe passage, or fast speed. He never usually got prayers for help. He'd tried to find the mortal who was calling him, but something was blocking him. He knew which kingdom he was in, and he knew he was near the castle, but he wasn't sure where he was. He couldn't locate him.

Wally went down two days later, when some big event was going on. People were flooding the streets, shouting over each other as music played. Wally was hidden as a bird, flying around to avoid the mortals. He could feel the prayers coming from that mortal again, more desperate than they'd ever been.

He perched on top of a column, looking down in the courtyard below. There, chained to a strange tree, was a mortal boy. Sure, he was dirty and bruised, and he had crudely wrapped bandages around his waist, but Wally could already tell he was beautiful. He had beautiful black hair, and his blue eyed looked like Zeus's sky. Wally felt his heart skip a beat, and he felt a desire to have this mortal.

The other mortals went silent, the King sitting on his throne. He only spoke two words, but he spoke them with power. "Kill him." A guard moved forward, a sword in his hand, ready to spill the beautiful man's blood. Wally decided that he wasn't going to allow that.

He flew down in front of the man, transforming back in a shower of light. The chains melted off of the boy, although he did not move. He was shocked, trembling like a little dog. The crowd murmured among themselves, although many bowed as sight of the god. It wasn't often a deity payed them a visit.

Wally helped the beautiful mortal stand, pulling him to his chest. "Hello. My name is Hermes." The boy's eyes widened. "Lord Hermes." "I got your messages. Apologies for not being able to locate you sooner. There was another force interfering." "I-It's no problem, my Lord."

"Who are you?" A man called from the crowd. "I am Hermes, god of the messengers. I am here for only one person." "He's a criminal, my Lord. A horrendous one." The King insisted, standing up and walking closer. "I'm not. I'm innocent!" The beautiful one insisted, pressing into Wally. "I'm afraid I must agree with this one. I see no criminal here."

"He invaded a temple. Left blood all over the place." "I was injured, and it was a safe place!" "You defiled a temple!" "I did no such thing!" "Which temple?" Wally interrupted. "Yours, my Lord." "Strange. I keep an eye on my temple. And I haven't seen him defile anything. I saw him seek shelter. Now, if you don't have any other objections, I'm taking him with me."

The mortal yelped as Wally picked him up, not used to being handled like he weighed nothing. "He must be punished!" "He is innocent. Let this be a warning to all of you!" Wally called out as he looked through the crowd. "The next mortal to hurt an innocent will have a future in Tartarus. Be careful who you convict."

Wally teleported back to Olympus, taking the mortal to the baths. "Where are we?" He asked quietly. "Olympus. I'm going to get you cleaned up and healed." "But why would you bring me here? I'm mortal." "Because, not many call on me for help. They ask for other things, but never help. I was intrigued by you."

Wally stripped the mortal of his clothes, setting him in the warm water. "What's your name? You were being blocked from me earlier, so I didn't get to ask." "My name is Dick. I go by Daan, since it's more acceptable to them." "Them?" "I'm not from here. My family is from another land. I was trying to go back when I was attacked." Wally hummed, helping Dick removed the dirty bandages.

Everywhere on the boy was dirty. It was like he'd been thrown into mud and stomped on. Thankfully the water was magical, and stayed clear, otherwise he'd have a pissed off Poseidon on his hands. Even after a thorough cleaning, Dick still had dirt in his hair.

After getting new clothes from one of the servants, Wally took Dick back to his home. All the gods had homes on Olympus, and Wally wanted Dick to get familiar. Every minute was more alluring with this mortal, and Wally had an idea of what he wanted.

"This is my room. It's not as extravagant as some other gods, but that's okay. It's nice to me." Wally looked down at Dick, who seemed nervous about something. He kept messing with his clothes, his hair, his fingers; anything he could find. "What's wrong?" "Nothing! It's just...not even the richest kings on Earth had this. What did I do to deserve being saved by a god?"

Wally smiled, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist and grabbing his hand. "You, my dear, happened to be the loveliest mortal I've ever laid my eyes on. You're so pretty." Dick blushed, looking away. "M' not pretty." "Yes, you are. You're absolutely stunning, darling, and I'm glad I managed to save you in time."

Wally leaned down, getting on Dick's level. Dick looked up at him, blushing horribly. He was so nervous. This was the god he'd begged to save him. The god who had defended him in front of the King. Now the god who had called him beautiful.

Wally sat on the bed, pulling Dick into his lap. "Now, as for repayment, I want you to stay with me." Dick went rigid. "M-Me? Stay here?" "Yes. I like having you around. Besides, I haven't taken you to Asclepius yet." Dick nodded, trying to hide his trembling. Sure, he hoped to be saved, but to live here? In the home of the gods? He'd never expected that.

Wally pulled Dick closer, pressing their lips together softly. Hades, Dick even tasted amazing. Wally wanted to keep Dick close, to never let anything harm him again. He didn't care if Dick was mortal, or if Zeus objected. Wally would find a way to keep them together forever.


	177. Up on Olympus 2

"Please, Dickie?" "I think it's a bad idea." "I'll keep you safe." "What if Zeus gets angry at me?" "I won't let him touch you. I promise. Besides, it's just for a few hours." "…Okay." "Thank you!"

Wally had been trying to convince Dick to go to dinner with him for the past hour. Dick had been scared (rightfully so), worried the gods would be angry with him for being there. He wasn't a god, or a hero. He was just someone Wally had saved. One wrong move, and someone might smite him.

Dick could feel the power on the mountain, the result of the gods all gathering together. It made him feel like a bug, tiny and powerless if someone tried to squash him. One wrong move, and he'd be with Lord Hades instead of Lord Hermes. It made him nervous.

Wally lead Dick to the dining hall, where several of the gods already resided. He felt the attention shift to him, and his heart sunk to his stomach. "Well, looks like we've got a roach. Who's this?" Ares asked, summoning a spear. "He's not a roach. He's with me. This is Daan."

Ares, also known as Connor, scoffed. "We all know that's not his real name. What is it?" "That's the name he wants to use. Use it." Conner huffed, but dismissed his spear. Artemis walked over, kneeling down to Dick's height. "Hello, Daan. I am Artemis. The redhead over there is my brother, Apollo. Welcome to Olympus." Dick bowed, heart pounding against his chest. "Thank you, my Lady."

Artemis smiled. She liked this mortal. He was humble, not prideful like some of the heroes she had met before. He knew how dangerous this situation was for him. He wasn't bragging about how he was spending time with the gods he worshipped for so long. If only more mortals could be like him.

The gods introduced themselves, most forming the same opinion as Artemis. The mortal, Daan, was a nice break from all the greedy and prideful mortals. He was respectful of all of them. He was very nervous, but no one could really blame him. Some gods could be jealous, or angry for no reason. Daan had no defenses against that.

Dick managed to get through the night all right. Sure, there were a few seconds where he thought Ares might kill him right there, but Wally always protected him. Ares did try it once, but the spear was quickly knocked away. All of the other gods were protecting him as well.

After Wally got Dick to fall asleep, he went back to the other gods. "So, have you thought about my offer?" "We have. I, for one, think it is a good idea. We have all seen he is different." Artemis started, plucking the string on her bow. A few others nodded, murmuring their agreements.

"What'll happen if we do this? He's humble, yeah, but that might change once he changes." Ares growled. "You've seen him, Ares. You know his respect is genuine. I see no reason he would change." "So, besides Ares, we're all in agreement?" Poseidon, also called Orin, asked. The gods nodded. "Good. It's time to add another to our ranks."

Dick woke up pressed against Wally's chest, the god snoring softly. Dick smiled, pressing a kiss to Wally's nose. He enjoyed being with Wally, and the other gods, although they made him nervous. He enjoyed being on Olympus, with the gardens and the views and the magic that was all around. It was a lot different from Earth.

Wally groaned, rolling over and laying on top of Dick. "Morning, baby." Dick chuckled, gently pushing on Wally's shoulder. "Morning. Mind getting off me?" "I would, but…" Wally stretched dramatically, pressing Dick farther into the bed. "I like it right here."

Dick giggled, squirming as Wally's hands came to tickle his sides. Wally's weight had him pinned, trapping him as Wally continued his attack. Wally added a bombard of kisses, pressing them all over Dick's face. Dick's giggles turned to laughs, and Wally found himself falling in love with that beautiful sound.

"Y'know, it's nice, being able to spend forever together." Wally whispered, stopping his attacks and wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. "What?" "Well, we came together after you fell asleep. They agreed that you deserved to be a god. You'll be with me forever now."

Dick's eyes widened, his breath freezing in his throat. "You're serious?" "Dead serious. You, good sir, are the god of unusual requests. That good with you?" "It's better than anything I could've hoped for. I just don't understand what I did to earn it." "You made me fall for you, and you earned the respect of the others. You deserve it and more, Dickie. I love you." Dick smiled. "Love you too, Walls."


	178. Do you blame yourself?

"Do you blame yourself?"

The voice bounced around in Dick's head, bounding off of solid white walls. It wasn't a real place, Dick had learned that by now. It was something he'd made up. He looked up at the shrouded figure in front of him. "What?" His voice was shaky.

"Well, it's quite common in this situation for a patient to feel a kind of…guilt." Dick couldn't place the voice. It was a mix of several, male and female, and it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't like it here.

"What situation?" The walls changed, rapidly flashing memories of the event. It had happened right before Dick came here, before everything went wrong. Before he became trapped in this void of nothingness.

"The accident."

Dick and Wally were walking along the street, laughing as they recalled the day's adventures. It had been a long day of hanging out and doing work, and they were ready to go home and sleep. Dick couldn't stop laughing at Wally's jokes, which the redhead took pride in.

Dick felt like he was watching a movie, but a silent one. There was no audio. People only reacted with the Dick from his memory. Nothing made sense anymore. What was this place, exactly? Where had his brain taken him?

They were walking across the road now. They were moving quickly, trying to make it across the street before traffic started moving again. They had little time to register the car serving across the intersection in an unpredictable manner.

Dick gulped, watching as his body reacted. He remembered now. He remembered the feeling that night, one of fear, of protection, of love. He did what he did out of love. He'd loved Wally too much.

Dick pushed Wally out of the way, leaving himself no time to get out of the way. The car slammed into his body, leaving the horrid sound of breaking bones and the limp body in the street. Pedestrians screamed, someone fainted, but the only thing he could see was Wally, who was looking over in shock.

The sirens had come quickly. Wally had snapped out of his shock by then, but Dick knew. He knew his injuries were too severe. He knew he'd lost too much blood. Even with Wally trying to ease the pain, he knew. He knew it on the inside, and he knew Wally did too. He could only smile sadly as Wally promised him he'd be alright, that he was going to get help.

"So?" That voice asked. "So?" Dick asked back. "Do you blame yourself?" "What for?" Dick looked back at the memory, smiling at Wally. "I saved Wally. That's all I could ask for." The shadow nodded, walking up. "It was an honor. I hope to see you again." Dick smiled, letting a warm light envelope him. It was time to go home.


	179. Do you blame yourself? 2

Dick opened his eyes weakly, a heart monitor beeping steadily in the background. He was in a hospital. Strange, he thought the ambulances didn't get there in time. Oh, well. He knew he was alive; the pain in his body told him that. Now the question was where he'd been taken.

Dick sat up shakily, whimpering at the pain in his side. That was where he got hit. Now he remembered. He got hit in his side, because he'd pushed Wally out of the way. Was Wally okay? Dick hoped he'd gotten out unscathed.

Dick could see his family strewn throughout the room, sleeping on whatever piece of furniture they could find. Wally was sleeping at the edge of the bed, nuzzled against his leg. Dick knew Wally, knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless he had contact with Dick somehow, but his leg?

Dick reached down, gently petting Wally's hair. It was soft against his hand, yet greasy at the same time. Had Wally showered recently? Had he been eating? With his family there, he should've, but Dick knew the speedster could be tricky when he wanted to be. Dick swore he'd smack Wally if the redhead hadn't been eating.

Wally yawned, leaning into the hand that pet him. Dick felt the worry drain from his heart, a gentle smile finding a home on his face. Wally would be okay. He would too, as soon as he could go home. Once he could get out of this hospital gown and into some real clothes. A hoodie and sweatpants were starting to sound real nice.

Wally cracked his eyes open, wondering who was petting him. Everyone else was asleep. "Hey, Walls." A weak voice croaked. Wally's eyes snapped open as he sat up hastily, looking into the blue eyes of Dick Grayson, which had been closed for over a month now. "Dickie." Wally could barely get the word out of his throat. He moved up the bed, gently wrapping his arms around Dick's neck.

Dick leaned into Wally, smiling to himself. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You scared the hell out of me." Wally whispered. "Sorry, babe." "It's okay. You're okay now, that's all that matters." Wally laid down next to Dick, kissing his temple. He wanted to wrap around Dick, to form a protective barrier that would never fall. He wanted to keep Dick safe forever.

"Hey, promise me something." Dick whispered. "What?" "Don't blame yourself for what happened that night. I made the decision to push you out of the way. I was the one who got hurt because of my actions. Don't ever blame yourself for something I do, okay?" Wally nodded. "I promise." "I love you, Wally." "I love you too, Dickie."


	180. Redhead squad

Wally and Barbara were at their apartment, waiting for Dick to return from his patrol. The youngest member of their trio was late, and he was starting to worry the redheads. He'd only been this late when he was hurt, and they both hated when he was hurt.

A thump finally resonated from the bedroom, although it was a lot heavier than either liked. They leapt up, running to the bedroom to check on Dick. The ebony was laying on the ground, coughing as he held his bleeding side. "Wally, med kit, now!"

Barbara slid Dick's head into her lap, pressing down on his hand. "Just hang on, Dickie. I've got you." Wally reappeared, the ever familiar med kit in his hands. "I'm going to try to be quick about this, okay Dickie? Just breathe, and try not to move too much."

The next few hours were painstakingly long. Although they'd gotten Dick stitched up and in bed, they had to be sure he didn't move too much and pop his stitches. Both blamed themselves for not being there to save him. Even as he slept, they couldn't help but feel responsible for his condition.

For the next two days, Dick wasn't allowed to be by himself. One of the redheads was always with him, doing every little thing for him, and while he understood they were just trying to be helpful, he was getting a little antsy. He didn't need Wally writing out his reports for him. He appreciated the gestures, but when he had nothing to do, he tended to cause trouble.

"Hey, Babs? Have you seen my left shoes?" Wally asked, searching all over the apartment. "No. I was about to ask if you've seen my right socks." "Nope. You don't think the dryer ate them, do you?" "Why would the dryer eat your left shoes?" "I don't know, I'm just throwing out suggestions." 

Dick was laying on the couch, hiding a smirk. He'd been the one to steal their shoes and socks. He was tired of being treated like a baby, and he was about to prove it. He'd already switched the salt and the sugar, hid all of the charging cubes (but not the cords), changed all the passwords to their accounts, and he'd switched the bowls and cups around in their cabinets. He was ready to let the games begin.

Dick watched as the redheads grew more confused throughout the day It started with Barbara and her coffee, which she spat out once she realized it was salt in there. Then Wally, when he needed to plug up his phone, but he couldn't find any cubes. Then both of them, when they tried to log into their hero accounts. Dick had to hold back giggles throughout the day, watching as the duo scrambled around.

"I'm beat. What the hell happened to today?" Wally asked as he flopped onto their bed. "Same." Barbara yawned as she followed. Dick couldn't help but snicker, which caught their attention. "You little gremlin. It was you wasn't it?" Barbara groaned. "What can I say? I was getting bored, and we all know you weren't letting me do anything on my own." "So you switched the salt and sugar, and the cups and bowls." "Took the left shoes and right socks." "Hid all of the cubes." "Changed all of my passwords." "All because you were bored?"

"That pretty much sums it up!" Dick smiled, giggling at his partners. "If it wasn't for that wound on your side, I'd be tickling you to death right now." Wally growled. "You know you love me. I just had to get my point across." Dick sat on the bed, grinning at the redheads. "Fine. Can we at least have the cubes back?" "Sure. They're in a case underneath the couch." "We're getting back at you once you're better." "I'll be waiting."


	181. "I'm top" "No, I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Dick knew what was happening as soon as he walked through the door in front of him. Wally was going to tackle him, and try to top him. Well, Dick had another plan tonight. Wally was almost always the top, and it was time to switch it up a bit.

Dick quietly closed the door behind him, already sneaking the pheromones from the other Alpha. It sounded like he was in their bedroom, based on the quiet whimpering and the slightly wet sounds coming from that direction. He snuck in with one hand covering his scent gland to see Wally sniffing one of his shirts and humping against a pillow.

Dick pinned Wally's hands down, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear. "Were you so desperate for me that you couldn't wait until I got home?" Wally whimpered, trying to slide out from under Dick. "Oh, no you don't. You were impatient. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Dick pulled out an inhibitor collar from his nightstand, clipping it around Wally's neck. "Dickie, please." Wally whined, still trying to get out from under Dick's hold. "I've got to show you how to be a good Alpha, don't I? You'll know how to be great if you know how I feel."

Dick slowly stripped himself of his clothes, placing soft kisses and love bites all over the redhead's shoulders. Wally couldn't help but squirm, accepting that Dick was the top and that he needed him inside ASAP. He was going to go crazy if he didn't.

Dick reached down, pulling Wally's cheeks apart to find his winking hole, tight and slick with his juices. His pussy was hiding beneath, almost as wet as his hole. "Which one should I go into? Hmm? Should I use your hole, or your cunt? Come on now, tell me. This is one of the last choices you get." Dick grabbed Wally's chin, making him look up at the other Alpha. "W-What?" Wally gasped. He must've blacked out.

"Hole, or cunt? I need to know." "What's the d-difference?" Wally barely managed to mutter. "You won't get much prep, since you were so impatient you tried to start without me." "Cunt." "You sure?" "Yes. Please, Dickie."

Dick smirked, pressing himself into Wally's soaking folds. Wally moaned, arching his back as Dick pressed further and further. Dick gave him no time to adjust, pulling back as soon as he bottomed out. "Better prepare yourself, Love." Wally was about to ask what that meant when Dick thrust forward, punching the words out of his brain. Wally barely managed to pull a gasp in as Dick continued, threatening to break him in half.

Wally was quickly driven to the edge. He'd been so damn close when Dick had gotten home, and now he wasn't sure he could hold it back for long. "Look at you. So desperate for my cock you can't hold it in. You can cum, darling. Just know we're not stopping until I say we're done."

Wally wished they'd stopped after two. It was like Dick was in rut, making the other Alpha submit to him. Orgasm after orgasm was forced out of the redhead, until he couldn't cum anymore. Dick just kept going through it, only stopping to wait for his knot to deflate.

Wally was left a shaking mess by the end of it. He was oversensitive, unable to form a thought, and unable to move. Dick, on the other hand, seemed to be full of energy. He was whistling happily as he cooked dinner, as if he was unaware of the speedster on the bed. Wally loved Dick so much sometimes.


	182. Body language

Over the years of being a couple, Dick and Wally had developed a language with their bodies. They could have hours of conversations, and only move an inch. The League had long since given up on trying to understand the duo, letting them converse with each other. The team, on the other hand, were too stubborn to give up.

Dick and Wally was in the living area of the mountain, looking at each other silently. They'd been staring at each other for thirty minutes, and nobody knew why. Dick had only moved once, his hand going from his chin to his lap. Otherwise, they'd been completely still, which freaked some out. They'd never known Wally to sit still for so long.

"Are they dead?" Bart whispered to Wonder Girl. "I think they're paralyzed." She whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Artemis whispered to the duo. "We think Nightwing and Wally are dead." Wonder Girl whispered. "Oh. They're just talking." "About what?" "Let's find out. Hey, Wally!" The duo looked over at her.

"Yeah?" "What are you talking about now?" "Whether Batman could defeat Darth Vader with a light saber, or with his bare hands." "Bare hands, duh." "Ha! Told you, Wally!" Dick whooped. "I think the battle would be better if he used a light saber." "That wasn't the discussion, and you know it." "Yeah, I do." "Mhmm. Pay up."

It carried over to missions, too. All they had to do was look at each other, and they had a twelve step plan involving bees, cable, and a firework memorized. They could make the toughest of villains get on their knees and weep at their pranks, which made them laugh each time. It was funny to see Bane sniveling on the ground. Aqualad always sighed, swearing those two were going to give him gray hairs at twenty two.

Nobody was ever able to decode their language. They used it to talk shit about Batman in front of his face, to have very important conversations, such as whether or not Wally could fit 25 marshmallows in his mouth or not, come up with plans in a split second, and avoid the mind link. It was fun, but not everyone needed to know the details of their, ahem, nightly life. Nobody had to know that Dick could take nineteen inches with no problem, nor that Wally could last for over two hours.


	183. Tell me where it hurts

Dick gulped softly, holding the water jug to his chest. It was here. The thing his Master had warned him about. He stood like a statue, praying it didn't hear his racing heart. He could hear it, though; deep growling behind him, followed by twigs breaking and leaves crunching. He couldn't move, not with it so close to him. Gods, he was stupid. He knew he wasn't supposed to go out after night, but that guest his Master had over had loaded him up with chores, and he'd been stuck getting water late.

Something scaly brushed up against his leg, just barely there for a moment. In the jungles of Runni, those scales could mean death. The Naga was a dangerous creature, something his Mami had told him about before she was killed. She'd warned him that if he ever came across one, he needed to stay as still at possible, lest the creature attack and kill him. Many believed it was best to make loud noises and scare the thing away, but Dick knew better. His Mami had taught him better.

Breath tickled his neck, making Dick close his eyes. It was right behind him. He could feel its gaze on him, watching him intently. What did it want? Nagas usually stayed farther downstream. A hand slithered over his shoulders, brushing against the scars he'd gotten over the years. His Master was not a very patient man. I'm fact, Dick would probably be getting more tonight. He was way later than he needed to be.

The end of that long, scaly tail wrapped around his leg, at if to keep him there. It slid next to the chains around his ankles, put there so he wouldn't run off. He heard another growl, and the hand tightened on his shoulder. Dick took in a deep, shuddering breath, trying not to bolt from the Naga.

The Naga pulled Dick to its chest, sniffing at his hair. This was the end. This Naga was going to have him for dinner. He was never going to see anyone ever again. He was never going to be able to say goodbye. He'd never see his adoptive family again. What would Bruce think? He knew Dick wouldn't run away. Would he go looking?

"Why? Why why why why why why why why?" The Naga whispered to itself, thumbing over Dick's scars. Dick was confused. What was it talking about? Did it not like his scars? It pressed closer, until it's chest was against his back. Its breath puffed against his neck, making him shiver. It was too close.

"Where?" It whispered, pressing its lips to Dick's shoulder. "...What?" He whispered. "Hurt. Where hurt?" "I'm not hurt." "Smell it. Hurt bad. Bloody. Smell it. Where?" "There's no blood." "Not blood? But smell. Smell no lie." Dick shivered again, holding back a whimper as a hand moved down his body. It brushed over his newest scar, making him whimper. His master had given it to him two weeks ago, when he'd almost dropped a vase.

"Here. Hurt here." It whispered, gently rubbing the pale skin. "Not anymore. It's healed." "Hurt. Why hurt?" "I messed up. Made my Master mad. That's what he does when he's angry." Dick heard a hiss behind him. "Bad Master. Hurt you." "It's his job to discipline us." "Discipline no mean hurt. Discipline punish, but no hurt. Hurt mine." Dick was confused. It was speaking in broken sentences, and he could make out about half of what he was saying. What did his Master hurt?

Arms wrapped around his waist, picking him up like he weighed nothing. Dick yelped, holding onto the arms tightly. "W-What are you doing?" "No more hurt. Mine." "My family is back there! They're going to be worried about me!" "Take care. You safe." The Naga started slithering away, carrying Dick into the river. Dick watched as it delved farther downstream, into the area he was supposed to stay out of. There were more Nagas here, all much bigger than him. They watched as he was carried by, soft hissing and rattling tails following.

It carried him into a burrow, setting him down in a pile of sticks and leaves. "Home. Mine. Yours." The Naga whispered, leaning down to Dick. Dick finally got a look at him...and damn, he was hot. Gorgeous green eyes, hair as red as the sun, freckles covering his cheeks. His scales were a vibrant green, blending in with the foliage around it. Dick felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

The Naga crawled over, until he was leaning over Dick. "Mine." He purred again, leaning close to Dick's face. "What about my family? Will I see them again?" Take care it. You stay safe. Be home later." "Where are you going?" "Family. Barry be by soon." "Who's Barry?" "Family." It pressed its lips to his forehead before slithering out again, making Dick blush. Why was he feeling like this? This Naga had just kidnapped him! Why was his heart fluttering in his chest?

Another Naga came in, blond haired and blue scaled. "W-Who are you?" Dick whimpered, backing up in the nest. "Name's Barry. My nephew says you were hurt." Dick was surprised. "What?" "You speak my language." "Yes. Wally is learning, but he's only able to get so far. Where are you hurt." "I'm not. I mean, I was, but I'm not anymore. I healed." "Where?" Dick showed his scar. 

Barry grunted. "You sure do have a lot of scars." "Let's just say my Master likes to punish us a lot." "That's not healthy. I'm going to touch it, alright? I'm going to try and be gentle." Dick nodded, shivering as the cool hand touched his side. Even in the warm jungle, the Naga's skin stayed cool. "It looks like it's healing okay. I'm going to get you some water, though. You look like you've been scared half to death." "I was." "Wally?" "He snuck up behind me. I thought he was going to kill me at first."

Barry sighed. "I figured this would happen. I told him to stay down here until he had a better handle on your language, but he didn't listen, as usual. I'm going to have to beat some sense into that boy." Barry handed Dick a cup, looking down at the chains around his ankles. "I'm just worried about the others. They're as terrified of Nagas as I am. I'm worried they'll try to attack him." "He'll be fine. Gods know how many times he's run himself into trees."

Dick fell silent. "I'm going to try and get these chains off, okay?" Barry asked as he grabbed Dick's ankle. Dick yelped at the thick claws on his hand, trying to jerk away. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to pick this lock. Just stay still." Dick felt fear slide into his chest, his eyes trained on the razor sharp points near his skin.

It took Barry a few minutes, but the chains eventually fell from Dick's feet. "Still got it. By the way, who did Wally pull you from? I know people don't just wear chains on their feet, and you said you had a Master." "I'm not supposed to say." "You're safe here. You can tell me." "He'll know." "I'll keep you safe."

Dick sighed. "His name is Luthor. I don't know any more." Barry growled, making Dick flinch. "Luthor. That scum bag. I swear to Melitinth, I'll rip him to shreds." "You know him?" "He's been chasing this tribe for years. Wally was right to get you away from him. He's a dangerous man. He's hurt a lot of people, including you. How long have you been with him?" "All my life. I didn't have anywhere else to go. My parents died soon after."

Barry growled again, slithering outside of the den. Dick heard a few hisses, and some words he didn't understand, before a new Naga was slithering in with him. "This is Leslie. She's going to be taking a look at you." Barry explained. "It's not usual for a human to be brought here." She sighed, looking over his scarred arms. "Luthor had him." The den dropped to silence.

"How long?" "All his life." "Parents dead?" "Yes." "I'll bet you five pruvia they were swopommed as well. Did they get very sick before they died?" Dick nodded. "I should've known." "What is it?" "Your parents weren't sick. Luthor killed them." The breath was punched from Dick's chest. His Master had killed them? But they did nothing! They were innocent.

Dick felt the world bleed away, until nothing existed anymore. His parents could still be alive. They could've been together, singing in secret and laughing at inside jokes as a family. His father would be there to teach him how to be strong, and his mother could give him a place to go for hugs. Instead they were ripped from him, taken by the same cruel man that had given him all his scars. What had they done to deserve it?

Arms wrapped around Dick, pulling him out of his trance. Wally had returned, and had wrapped his tail around the human. "Okay?" Wally asked. "What happened?" "Panic. Hurt your body. Hurt your mind. Calm you down. No more hurt. Okay?" Dick sighed. "I'm okay. Where's my family?" "Here. Getting help. Luthor gone. No more hurt." Wally pulled Dick closer, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "What'll happen to us?" "Stay here. Leave. Your choice. You stay?" Wally asked again, lips pressing to Dick's lips. "Maybe. I need to make sure my family is okay." "Not hurt. Leslie checked. Taken to den to sleep."

Dick nodded, wrapping his arms around the Naga. Somehow, despite all the warnings he'd been told, Dick couldn't help but feel comfortable around Wally. Something had torn down his walls, made him see that these creatures weren't so different from him. "Love you. Love me?" Dick smiled. "Yeah. I do love you." He didn't know why, but he could truly feel it. He knew he loved the Naga. "Stay." "Yeah. I think I'll stay." "No more hurt?" "No more hurt."


	184. Alien ring

"Why are we here again?" Wally sighed, sitting down in one of the arena seats. "Because Bats has been a pain in the ass these past two months and insists we need to see how 'professionals' fight." Artemis growled. "Calm yourself. Fate said this would be good. They catch criminals from all over the galaxy and have them fight. It'll be interesting to see how the styles differ." M'gaan tried to calm them down. "It's not the same without Dick." Wally huffed.

"The first match is about to start. Let's just see how this turns out." Conner grunted. "Man. The older ones are not in a good mood." Bart whispered to Robin. "Don't I know it. Unfortunately, B has moved Wally into our place to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Man's been grouchier than a rattlesnake." "Geez." "The League needs to figure something out before he drives me crazy."

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything in between, welcome to the Nodesh arena! Today's starting champions are Uglar the Egdian, versus Onelau the Qheapard!" The announcer's voice rang through the stadium, rattling Bart's popcorn. A slug looking alien slide out of one gate, and a blob slid out of the other.

"So, a slug and slime. This should be interesting." Wally rolled his eyes. "I think I'd rather watch paint dry." Artemis yawned. "Come on, you two. At least try to have some fun." M'gaan pouted. "It's two slow moving aliens. It'll take forever for them to reach each other." "Maybe not. They could have some tricks up their sleeves." "The only trick I want to see is them going more than a mile per hour."

Needless to say, the fight went on for a while. Well, Artemis doubted you could even call it a fight. It ended in the slug being thrown into a lake of some sort. "Well, that was the most boring hour of my life." Wally yawned. "You said it. I think I dozed off." Conner agreed. "I hope all the fights aren't like this. I'll die of boredom if all of them are like this."

The fights continued on, songs bringing a little more excitement to the crowd. The Qheapard was taken down by a Navi, the Navi crushed a Greenac, and a Zutonac finally brought the Navi down. Wally and Artemis amused themselves by criticizing the fighting styles, and throwing popcorn at Aqualad. It was much more interesting than the fights.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champion Fight! Who will win? Will it be the underdog Zutonac? Or will it be the reigning champion, the Human!" That caught the team's attention. "I thought it was all aliens." "To some, a human is alien. I wonder who it is." "Maybe it's a criminal we put away. There are a lot of dangerous guys out here." "Wonder how this one will turn out."

The Zutonac was by no means small. Only four feet tall, but built like a tank, the older members could see why it had made it so far. Spines lined its back, and thick claws shone in the light. He had a thick tail swinging about, strong enough to crush a man. The younger members were worried for the human. Could they fight against the Zutonac? Would they be able to win?

The gate opposite the Zutonac opened, although nothing came through. "Alright, I'm pretty sure humans aren't invisible. Where are they?" Conner was looking around. "They may have a strategy. It's not easy being a human and fighting against aliens. They must know how each species fights." "Yeah. This one's brute strength. It uses his build to knock his opponents down. They'll have to be slippery, whoever they are." "That, or extremely fast." "It's possible."

Something small shot out of the gate. It landed at the Zutonac's claws, and started spewing smoke. "Is that what I think it is?" Artemis asked. "Yeah. Whoever they are, they're smart. Zutonac's rely heavily on their sight. Blinding it will give the human a good chance." M'gann shivered. Not many knew about a Zutonac's weakness. 

The smoke slowly filled the arena, until nothing but the stands could be seen. "That's no fun! We can't see who they are." Wally pouted. "That seems to be the point. Their identity seems important to them. That may be why nobody calls them by their name. Nobody knows it." Kaldur suggested. "That can't be the only reason. The announcer didn't call anyone else by their name." "It may be personal, then."

A form was thrown from the ring, smashing into the ramps next to Wally. The Zutonac was limp on the floor, stuck in a crater that hadn't been there before. "Whoa! Okay, that human is way strong." Wally yelped, eyes flicking down towards the arena. There was another form on the field, eyes looking back at him. Both were filled with shock, but for different reasons. "I can't believe it." "What? What is it?" Wally looked over at the team, pale as paper. "The human fighting is Dick."


	185. Alien ring 2

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, looking down with Wally. There was no denying it. Those once bright blue eyes, now exhausted. That normally lithe body, now battered and bruised. The boy that had been filled with hope before, now beaten past the point of no return. Wally couldn't believe it. Dick had been here the whole time.

"How is that possible? The arena only takes criminals." M'gann whispered. "It's not an arena anymore. It's a fighting ring. Dick never would've come here willingly." "We need to tell the League." "Forget the League! We need to get Dick out, now." "I understand your urgency, but The League must be informed we found Dick."

"What are they talking about?" Bart asked. The younger group was sitting a few rows behind the older members, and the noise from the arena was drowning them out. "Something about the League. I don't think the human is supposed to be here!" Robin shouted over the noise. "I thought they only took criminals!" "That's what they're supposed to do! A bounty hunter may have slipped in, though. Sold creatures they came across. The human must be one."

Aqualad and Wally slipped away, using the crowd as a distraction. "What's the plan?" "Call the League, then talk to Tokainn. He may not know Dick isn't a criminal." "We need to hurry. Dick wasn't looking too good." "I saw. Hopefully they're able to answer." Aqualad pulled out a small hologram, tapping on the Watchtower's number. "This is Captain Atom." "We have a problem, Captain. Nightwing is a captive of the Nodesh Arena. We were about to talk to Tokainn. He may be able to help."

Captain Atom nodded. "Hurry. I'll inform Batman." The call disconnected, and the duo started towards Tokainn's office. "I hope we're not too late." "We won't be. Dick knows we're here. He'll be okay for a little bit longer." "And if he isn't?" "He has to be." Neither spoke anymore. They knew Dick would make it. As Wally said, he has to.

"Tokainn, we need to talk." Aqualad almost growled as he opened the door. "Kaldur, Wally! It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" "Mission from the League. That's not important, though. Do you know who the human is?" Tokainn looked confused. "I believe he is a criminal? The warden of the Phantom Zone offered him to me. Why?" "That's no criminal. That human is Nightwing."

Tokainn turned pink. He was a Lodred, an alien that changed colors depending on its mood. He was eight feet tall and slim, almost worryingly so. "I had no idea." "We need to get him out. Where is he?" "All gladiators go to the trainer after they're done. He'll be there." "Show us." Tokainn led the heroes down a path of hallways, each delving deeper underground. Torches lit their paths, providing just enough light to see.

"You brat! You were supposed to give them a show! Instead, you filled the arena with smoke, and they couldn't see a damn thing!" A loud voice boomed through the door. Kaldur kicked it down to see the trainer, holding Dick against the wall by his throat. The acrobat had blood trickling from his nose, and he was weakly clawing at the trainer's hand. 

Red filled Wally's vision. Kaldur pulled out a water-bearer and wrapped it around the trainer, pulling him away from the weak hero. Wally ran over to Dick, pulling him in his lap. Dick was gasping, laying limply in Wally's lap. "Dickie. Come on, baby, wake up. It's okay now. I've got you. We're going home, Dickie. You don't have to be here anymore." Wally begged softly, desperately wishing for those blue eyes to open again.

Wally pressed his lips to Dick's forehead, brushing the hair from his face. This was his Dickie. Beaten down and broken like a toy, used by the trainer as a form of entertainment. Who knew what had happened in the time he was gone? How badly had he been hurt? How many times had he been pushed past his limits? How long had it been since Dick had a taste of love?

"...Wally?" A weak voice croaked. "It's me, darling. I'm here." "Promise?" "Promise. I'm going to take you home. I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again. I swear it, Dickie." "B?" "Earth. Waiting for you." "Tim?" "Here. The League sent us here to watch fighting styles. We're going to get you out of here." "When can we leave?" "Soon as M'gann gets the ship ready." "M' tired." "Hey, stay awake. You're hurt bad." Dick closed his eyes anyway. It hurt so much.

These past two months had been hell for Dick. Day after day he fought, battling so many species his head spun. He'd been ripped and sewn back together, had clawed his way to the top because his survival depended on it. The more you lost, the closer you were to going to a prison. If he lost too much, he'd be sent to the Phantom Zone. He knew what that place did, so he fought. Kept telling himself that one day he'd be out of there, that one day he'd go home.

Dick woke up in his room on Earth, machines of all sorts hooked up to him. The sun was shining through his window, warming his skin and lighting up the room. He could hear quite talking outside the door, although he couldn't make anything out. He could hear the birds, though. They sang outside of his room, chirping to each other happily. Dick smiled, sitting up and looking outside. Those were the trees at Wayne Manor. He could see the city in the distance, rising up as if to welcome him back. The harbor glittered in the sun, like all the cards Emmy used to make back at the circus. It was good to be home.

The door to his room opened, revealing a tired speedster. "Hi." Dick rasped, smiling as Wally ran over and pulled him into a hug. "You're awake!" "Woke up a minute ago. How long have I been gone?" "Too damn long." Dick chuckled, letting Wally press a kiss to his forehead again. "Well, I'm here now. I don't plan on disappearing like that again." "Good. By the way, Tokainn has offered you a free seat if you ever want to watch." "I think I'll pass on that. I've had enough of alien fighting for a while."


	186. Valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Valentine's day. The one day a year where both Dick and Wally turned off their phones, took the day and night off work, and relaxed with each other. They'd sleep in, maybe cook breakfast, then spend every waking moment with each other. It was a day of movies, of coffee shop visits, and of secret gift giving. It was like an Easter egg hunt. They'd hide gifts around the house, and the other would have to find them.

It usually ended with a nice dinner, someplace they usually couldn't afford. Bruce always "slipped" money in Dick's bag, playing dumb when the acrobat tried to repay him. "Maybe you forgot about it," He'd say, clearly hiding a smirk. "Maybe the Valentine's Fairy dropped it for you." Dick always called bullshit, but he could never prove it. Damn bat.

The night was Dick's favorite part. It usually started with Wally turning out all the lights, Dick heading to their room to light some candles. Wally also gave Maximus a bone to distract him before running to the room, pulling Dick to his chest. Dick would have to half heartedly insist that Wally wait until he finished, despite the fact that his hips were pressing back. Wally would watch as Dick finished before picking him up and tossing him on the bed.

Dick always giggled, cupping Wally's face as he crawled over him. "You're so impatient." He'd say, but pull the redhead down for a kiss anyway. It was always soft and sweet at first, but it would slowly get more heated, until they were so desperate to touch the other they were going insane. Dick would always try to take over, to put Wally on bottom, but it was useless. He knew he was always on bottom for Valentine's day.

"You know what I think?" Wally asked between kisses. "What's that?" Dick gasped back. "I think you're beautiful. I think you're the most amazing person on the planet. You're so good to me?" Wally whispered, sliding his hands under Dick's shirt. The ebony was gorgeous right now, bathed in moonlight and candle light. His blue eyes bore into Wally's soul, made him feel so open, and he liked it. He liked being vulnerable to Dick.

They didn't usually have a lot of time, so they always felt rushed when doing this. Something could always come up, and they could be called away. Now, always on tonight, they took it nice and slow, using the time they had. Hands that slowly pulled clothes off, lips and teeth that left smooth marks on dark skin, souls that finally felt connected. Valentine's day was like a rejuvenation day that they loved.

Even the fingers that were coated in lube, gently teasing at Dick's hole, felt as slow and soft as they could be. They were taking time to bask in the pleasure, to enjoy this closeness that connected him. Eyes that could communicate things words couldn't. Hands that portrayed just how much they loved touching the other body. Hearts that beat together. Souls that were joined forever.

Wally slowly pulled his fingers out, admiring the face Dick made. The face of relaxation, of trust, of love. He loved seeing just how much Dick enjoyed this. He loved being able to pamper Dick with all his heart. If he could, he'd spend every second making sure Dick felt good and happy. He'd make sure Dick constantly felt loved, even when that little voice slithered into his mind and whispered lies. Wally would drown it out, silence it until Dick knew for certain that he was loved.

It was at this point Dick found a little bit of will, and pushed Wally against the pillows. "What's this?" Wally smirked. "Me giving my gift to you." Dick would smirk back, grabbing Wally and positioning him at his hole. Even with his legs shaking from Wally pressing into his prostate before, he loved getting that little bit of power. He loved watching Wally's face as he sunk down, taking everything Wally had to give.

Their hips pressed together tightly, thighs shaking as both adjusted to the different feeling. It was nothing new, they'd felt it a million times before, but this was different from those times. It wasn't rushed, or desperate, but slow and sweet. Despite the fact that many condemned them for doing this, they enjoyed this. It felt like a bond was being reinforced, like nothing could break them apart.

"Like that?" Dick panted, resting his forehead on Wally's. "Hell yeah, Dickie. Jeez, you're pretty." "You don't look too bad yourself." Wally giggled, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. "How long you wanna go?" "As long as we can." Dick smiled, kissing Wally softly. He started moving his hips, breath stuttering as Wally slipped almost all the way out.

They must've gone for hours. They switched positions multiple times, let the other get turns taking over. Whether it was Dick pressed under Wally, or Wally pressing Dick against the wall, they had no limit of creativity. Few words were spoken, besides things like beautiful, lovely, I love you, amazing.

They finally flopped down on the bed, completely spent. "That was fun." Wally chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dick. "We'll have to clean up tomorrow." Dick panted, snuggling into Wally's side. "We'll take care of it tomorrow. Happy Valentine's day, babe." "Happy Valentine's day."


	187. I thought we discussed this!

"Are you going to be okay in there? There's a lot of omegas." Wally asked as Dick straightened his tie. "I'm sure, Walls. There's a reason I had you scent me again." "I know, but people ignore that kinds stuff. I don't want you getting overwhelmed." "I'll be fine, Wally. I'll bring you back some of those souvenirs you love." "You mean the umbrellas in the drinks?" "Yep."

Dick kissed Wally's cheek, smiling softly. "You keep away from the panther claws, alright?" "I got it. I love you, Walls." "I love you too, Dickie." Dick walked out of his room, leaving the redhead on the bed. There had been a little problem last time with Wally and some jealous omegas, so they were keeping him away this time. Wally didn't start it, but he had almost been hurt because of it. To easy Dick's nerves, Wally had agreed to stay in Dick's room, doing whatever his heart desired. Well, almost everything. With Dick out there, he couldn't fuck the acrobat into the bed, but he could do other things like imagining about that.

Dick weaved through the crowd of people, finding his father easily. The tall Alpha usually stood to the side, observing the parties like this. Tim had just turned seventeen, and was one year closer to presenting. Many wealthy families came to try and get in on the Wayne fortune any way they could. Bruce had outright banned any arranged marriages in his family, so they had to get creative. Dick felt for the little guy. He knew what it was like to be swimming with the sharks. Hell, he'd been the first of them to do it. Tim seemed to have someone in mind, but Dick wasn't placing any bets yet. Kryptonians were fickle people when it came to feelings. Clark wasn't bad, but the other two were like lighting an unstable bomb.

Of course, despite the fact that the whole world over knew he was mated, they also tried to get in with him. Not many people liked that he'd chosen another Alpha as his mate, much less another guy, so he had female omegas throwing themselves at him every party. He usually sidestepped and let them fall on each other. He wouldn't normally do it, but he was just about sick of all of it. If Wally wasn't being threatened by every omega here, Dick would stand next to him the whole night, holding his hand and laughing at their desperate behavior.

Dick snuck into the kitchen, where Alfred was finishing the meal for the night. "Hey, Alfie. Got a request for ya." "What can I help you with, Master Dick?" "Think you could set aside like, two or three of the umbrella decorations? I promised Wally I'd bring him some since he's stuck upstairs." "Of course. Any particular colors?" "Nah. He loves them all. I just need a few." "I will save them for later, Master Dick." "Thanks, Alfie. You're the best!" "I am simply doing my job, Master Dick."

Dick went back to the party, standing next to Bruce. "Any proposals yet?" He smirked, sipping on a glass of water. "Not yet. What about you?" "I haven't gotten into the middle of that mess. Where's Tim?" "The lion's den. I've been keeping an eye on them, so they don't try to pull anything with him." "That's good. Poor kid. He's stuck in a crowd of those claws." "Don't remind me."

"You know, you and Wally have a good relationship. I'm sorry Wally couldn't be here." Dick shrugged. "It's for his safety. Besides, he only liked these things because I was here. I don't trust those girls around him, though. Families will do anything to get money." "Believe me, I know. Just be careful yourself. Desperate people will do anything." "Yeah. I told Wally to call me if he needs me."

Dick's phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil. Hey, babe." "Need help, Dickie!" "Walls?" "Some of those girls got up here, and are currently trying to rip my head off! Please hurry!" The call ended. "What's wrong?" "Those girls got upstairs. They're trying to get to Wally right now. I've got to get to him." "I'll get the fathers, see if they can control them. Do what you can right now." Dick nodded, weaving his way to the stairs.

Dick turned the corner to see a mob of girls outside of his room. They were clearly frustrated, and they were trying to kick the door out. "That's property damage." Dick stated, getting between them and the door. "Get out of the way. We don't want to hurt you." "Sorry, ladies, but my mate is in there. I'm not letting you hurt him." "You have no mate." "Yes, I do. His name is Wallace, and he's an Alpha, like me. I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's true. I've got the mark." Dick moved his collar, giving the mob a perfect view of his marked scent gland. They hissed at it, backing away.

Dick knocked on the door three times, waiting for Wally's reply. It was a code they had, a way to talk without words. Two knocks responded, followed by a single one. He was okay, but he was rattled. Dick had to keep them at bay for a bit. "No mate. The man in there is a liar." "He's no liar. You all see it. You can't ignore evidence. Don't any of you get it? None of you will ever mate us. You can never force us to mate you. It's over for you."

The girls huffed, but ran off when their phones started ringing. Dick had to hand it to Bruce, he had impeccable timing. Dick's phone started ringing as well, and he put it up to his ear. "Are they gone?" "Yeah. You have a tendency to make a man worry, though." "Sorry. I had to find all the fathers. How's Wally?" "Rattled. Think I can spend the rest of the night with him? The party's almost over, anyway." "Yeah. I'll cover for you. I'll bring those umbrellas up later." Dick chuckled. "Thanks, B. I'll fill you in later." "Take care of him, Dick." 

Dick put his phone away, opening the door. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against a chest. "Easy, Walls. The panthers are gone." "Panthers? Those things were Chihuahuas! Anger issues and sharp claws and teeth!" Dick laughed, pressing a kiss to Wally's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. Bruce said I could stay up here. He'll bring the umbrellas by later." Wally smiled. "What color did you get me?" "Don't know. Alfred chose."

In the end, Wally had seven blue umbrellas.


	188. Coffee Shop

Wally had a favorite coffee shop. It was small, and it wasn't usually crowded, but the food was always good, and it was very clean. Wally wasn't really sure why he was drawn to the coffee shop. Maybe it was the good food, or maybe it was that cute server who always took his order. He always had the best smile. Maybe it was the birds he had tattooed on the back of his neck. There was no telling.

All Wally knew is that one day, he'd make that server fall for him. It didn't matter if his mom and dad would approve. He loved the other, and like hell was he gonna quit. Whether it included tipping him extra, or complementing his beauty until he had a light blush dusting his cheeks. He'd found out after his third time that the server's name was Dick, and nobody else had served him since. All the other employees knew there was something going on between the redhead regular and Dick.

Wally came in one winter morning, shivering as he closed the door. He found his regular spot, pulling out his laptop to work. "Hey, Walls. Your usual?" Dick asked as he walked over, leaning on the table. "Yeah, although an addition would be nice." "Oh? What's that?" "Your number." Dick chuckled. "Sure. Keep dreaming, lover boy." "Are you saying you don't want mine?" "I'm saying it's not advised." "You've known me long enough. Have I been giving you stalker vibes?" "Nah. I just know most criminals usually seem like regular guys. I'll go put your order in." "Thank you, dear." Dick chuckled again, heading to the kitchen.

"Uh oh. I know that look. Your boyfriend came in again, didn't he?" Artemis teased Dick. "He's not by boyfriend, but yeah. He asked for my number." "So? What'd you do?" "Told him it wasn't advised. I like the guy, but we all know the nicest people can be the meanest back stabbers." "Come on, Dickie. You're always blabbering about not having a date to go to events with your family. You like the guy, he likes you, so ask him out! Go on a date or something. Get out of your house for once and go enjoy life."

Artemis handed him Wally's drink and a Sharpie. "What's this for?" "So you can write your number. If not on the cup, at least on the check." "Are you trying to set me up?" "No, I'm trying to hook you two up so I don't have to constantly hear you talk about him. Now go." "That's kinda counterproductive, but whatever." "What was that?" "I said there was stuff on the counter." "Sure. Man up and talk to him now." "Fine! No wonder Zee had gray hairs." "Dick!"

Dick walked out of the kitchen, setting Wally's drink down. "Your drink. If you need anything, just holler." "Got an extra pair of eyes?" "What for?" "This project I'm working on. It's for my college class." "What is it on?" "Well, I'm a chemistry major, and we've been assigned a project for the semester. Only problem is, I was assigned a compound I've never heard of before. What even is this?" "That's copper telluride." "That must be you then, because you're cute." Dick couldn't help the giggle that welled up from his gut.

Wally smiled. Jeez, the ebony was cute when he laughed. He'd heard of copper telluride before. He just wanted Dick to laugh. "That's so cheesy." "But you laughed." "I did. I'll admit it." "Pretty good, huh?" "Yeah. Was that all you needed?" "Yep. I'll let you know if anything else pops up." "Alright. Good luck on your school work." "Thanks. Good luck with your customers." "With the Karens in this city? Fat chance." "Well, one can hope." "One will be let down."

Dick went to the kitchen again, grabbing a piece of paper. "So? You gonna give it to him?" Artemis asked. "Is Dickie's boy here again?" Roy shouted over the machines. "Yeah! Asked him for his number too!" "Dickie, you scoundrel!" Roy chuckled as Dick elbowed him in the side. "It's not that serious." "Are you kidding? You've been obsessed with this guy for months! Tell me you're giving it to him." "Maybe. I'm still thinking about." "Well, you better think fast. He's already cleaning up."

Dick looked over, and found that Wally was indeed throwing his cup away. "He was fast today." "Maybe he's got a meeting or something." "Maybe. Excuse me." Dick made his way out of the kitchen, scribbling on the paper. "He's hopeless." "Oh well. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." "You're speaking truth, Artie." "Don't. Only Dick gets to call me Artie." "Ooh, feisty." "Don't make me slap you."

Dick made his way over to Wally, who was closing his computer. "You're leaving early today." "My uncle wants to meet up. I had to stop by here first." "Yeah?" "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Actually," Dick handed him the paper. "Call me tonight." Dick winked, walking off again. Wally looked down at the paper, which had Dick's number on it. He smiled to himself, making a mental note to put it in his phone. He was excited to see where this was headed.


	189. Daddy's little boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Dick Grayson was one of the most wanted men in Gotham City. He and Wally had been on a crime spree, stealing everything from money to jewels. Nobody knew their real names. They only knew them as Nightwing and Dark Bolt. Dick and Wally always returned home to a well stocked base, able to curl up on any of their twenty couches or three beds. Of course, two of those beds weren't for sleeping. They chose which one they used based on their moods. Of course, some of the paper money ended up going to orphanages and homeless shelters, but they were anonymous donations. Nothing could be tracked back to them.

"Now that was a fun night." Dick giggled as they walked into their living room. "Yeah. We even managed to get away from the Bat!" "He thought he was slick, putting that tracker on me. You checked yourself?" "Yep. The car too. We are tracker free. By the way, what did you do with the tracker?" "Put it on the underside of a cop car. He'll think we've been taken into custody." "Dick Grayson, you are a gorgeous genius." "You don't look half bad yourself. Wanna celebrate?" "What do you have in mind?" "Oh, you know what I'm thinking." "Bed one or two?" "Two. I wanna be manhandled...Daddy."

That got Wally moving. He slung the acrobat over his shoulder, carrying him to the third bedroom. That was the room for their rougher sex, where they could go at it and no one would hear. They'd soundproofed it, so nobody would call the police if they heard screaming. Dick giggled, preparing himself for when Wally would toss him down. He knew being called Daddy got Wally going. He also knew that calling him Daddy meant Wally would cater to some more of his requests.

Wally set Dick on the bed, immediately going to peel his shirt off. Dick shied away, bringing his arms to cover his chest. His surgery scars made him self conscious. "Don't do that, baby boy. Daddy wants to see." "But they're ugly." "No they're not. I love them. You're so strong." Wally grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled them to the side. "But-" "No buts, baby. I love them, and that's all that matters." Wally continued to strip Dick of his clothing, smirking as it revealed his piercings.

Wally carried Dick over to a chair, sitting him in front of it. Wally sat down in the chair, grabbing Dick's hair and pulling him closer. "Suck. Maybe I'll reward you afterwards." Dick pulled Wally's pants down, licking a strip up his cock. Wally hummed, running his fingers through Dick's hair. "That's it. Good boy." Dick whimpered, wrapping his lips around the tip. He loved it when Wally praised him. Sure, a therapist would say it was from losing his parents at a young age and not having another person to talk to for six years, but Dick preferred to think of it as he liked pleasing his Daddy.

Dick slowly made his way down, taking in every inch he could. Wally always tasted great, and it was like he couldn't get enough of him. Every atom in his body screamed for more, screamed to get that monster of a cock inside of him, screamed for it to wreck him into oblivion. His hands yearned to touch more of Wally's body, from his chest to his abs to wherever the hell he wanted. He wanted to ride Wally until he couldn't move his legs anymore, wanted to take everything Wally had and then some. He wanted to be gagged, tied up, used until his Daddy was satisfied.

Dick shuffled his legs, trying to ignore the dull pain in his folds. He could feel his slick dripping down his legs and leaving a mess on the floor. He wanted to be held down, to be forced to clean up his mess until the floor was spotless. He wanted Wally to be inside of him as he did it, moving ever so slowly until he was finished. He wanted to be pinned down and fucked mercilessly then, to be left screaming into the morning. Maybe Wally would spank him while he did it.

Wally pulled Dick all the way down, and held him there as he came. Dick swallowed every drop Wally gave him, moaning at the taste of his Daddy's cum. He brushed his tongue piercing up against Wally's tip, grinning slyly at Wally. "How was that, Daddy?" "That was sexy, sweetheart. Go pick a few toys from the cabinet, then go to the bed. Daddy wants to watch you." Dick got up, walking over to the cabinet with a swing of his hips. His Daddy was really into it tonight.

Dick chose a ball gag and a vibrator, trying to think of how he could work Wally up the most. He decided on grabbing some silk ribbons, since he was practically a professional on tying knots on himself. Dick sat on the bed after giving Wally the remote to the vibrator, laying the toys out in front of him. Dick heard Wally's breath hitch as he gagged himself, and he was glad Wally couldn't see him smirk. He pressed the vibrator to his entrance, moaning softly as it pressed against his folds. He then proceeded to wrap the ribbon around the rungs in the headboard before attaching them to his wrists, getting on his hands and knees to revealing his stuffed and dripping pussy to Wally. 

Wally grinned, walking over to the bed and sitting behind Dick so he couldn't be seen. "You like that vibrator, huh? It's big, isn't it? It probably fills you up." Dick shook his head. No, his Daddy was much bigger than this thing. But it was the closest thing to his size. A hand grabbed the base, slowly moving it in and out of his folds. Dick moaned, resting his head on his arms. Irregular jolts of vibration made him yelp, although the gag muffled it. "Such a slut for Daddy, aren't you?" Dick nodded frantically, squirming to try and relieve some pressure. Damn, Wally always drove him crazy.

Wally continued for hours, turning the vibration up on high to make Dick squirm, then dropping it until he whined. He just enjoyed playing with Dick so much. He loved driving him to the point of insanity, loved watching him squeeze the tears out of his eyes. He asked about every ten minutes if Dick needed to stop, just in case, but the ebony always said no. He wanted this just as much as Wally. He loved it when Wally would slap his ass, loved when he'd hit it hard enough to bruise. He loved being left with bruises to remember the night before.

Wally finally pulled the vibrator out, positioning himself at Dick's entrance instead. "You want Daddy's cock now?" Dick whined, nodding and pushing back. Wally grinned, thrusting in with a single, brutal thrust. Dick screamed, but he knew he loved it. Wally started to ravage his body, gently massaging Dick's thighs. He knew the younger could get tense during this. "Come on, baby boy, show me how much you've loved this." Dick collapsed onto his chest, panting as his orgasm rolled through him. Wally didn't last much longer, pressing their hips together tightly and mumbling under his breath. 

They didn't have to worry about Dick getting pregnant. After kidnapping a doctor five years ago, he'd gotten top surgery and his tubes tied. The doctor had gotten out unharmed, and Dick had been wearing a mask while he was under, so nobody knew their identities. "You okay, baby boy?" Wally asked softly as he gently removed the gag. Dick nodded, smiling up at Wally. "Yeah. Just a bit overstimulated. Can you help clean me up?" "I'd be glad to. You just rest now, okay? Daddy's got you."


	190. This is for you

Dick pulled Wally inside of their base, practically crushing him in a hug. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay." "I'm okay, Dickie. Nobody saw me. How are you? How long have you been binding?" "I haven't today. What were you thinking? You could've been captured!" "I wanted to give a gift to my baby boy. Is that so wrong?" "When it almost costs you getting caught by the Bat? Yeah! I don't want to be separated because you tried to do something for me." 

Wally kissed Dick's cheeks, wiping away the tears that had formed. "Don't worry about that. Don't you want to know what I got you?" "...A little." "You told me you wanted top surgery and to get your tubes tied, but you haven't because you don't want your blood to be used to identify. Is that correct?" Dick nodded. "Well, I've got a surprise. Put on your mask real quick." Dick pulled it out of his pocket, slipping it over his eyes. "Alright, boys, bring em in!"

Two burly men pulled a doctor and a nurse in, sitting them on the couch. Their hands were tied and they were blindfolded, and Dick felt a rush of glee inside of him. "Darling, meet Transitional Surgeon Dr Helling and his assistant, Nurse Bensing. They'll be the ones performing your surgery." Dick laughed, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "No need to thank me, Dickie. You go get cleaned up. We're starting as soon as we can. Take these two to the med-bay and tell them their assignment. If all goes well, they'll be back home in no time."

Wally walked into the med-bay about fifteen minutes later, grinning at the two medical professionals. "Hello, gentlemen." "What do you want with us?" Dr Helling asked. "I assume they told you your assignment?" "Yes, but two surgeries back to back?" "We don't have a lot of time here. You do the first one, wait a day, then do the second one. You give me care instructions, then you're home. Although, depending on how long he takes to heal, you may not have to keep it a secret for long." "What are you talking about?" "Until he is able to function alone, you cannot tell anyone. Try, and you'll die. Once he's able to walk around and care for himself, I'll allow you to go to the police."

"Why would you do that? What do you have to gain?" "I have a special message for Detective Harvey Bullock. So, the sooner he heals, the sooner you can tell Harvey I want to meet. Understand?" Dr Helling nodded. "Good. You have your equipment, and you have your sedatives. You also have blood, which matches his blood type. He hasn't had any fluids for the past three hours, and he's been keeping himself clean for six days. No food since yesterday. If he dies, you die too. Got it?" Helling and Bensing both nodded. 

Wally stood at the edge of the room as they put Dick under, watching careful for any signs of escape. They started with the top surgery, since that was the one Wally was most familiar with. The surgery took about two hours, and Helling knew the clock was ticking. This had to be a quick, yet efficient surgery. Any mistake might get them killed. He knew the redhead had several knives on him, and he was sure the men outside the room were armed too. There was no safe way of escape.

Helling finally stepped back. "The first surgery is done. He needs to lay still for about an hour before being moved to a bed. He should wake up in about three hours or so." "The surgery?" "Went well. He'll make a full recovery from this one. It's the second I'm more concerned about." "Oh? And why is that?" "He will be weak when it starts, making his chances of survival slimmer. If you wish for him to heal properly, he needs at least three days before the next one." "You would rather extend your stay than go home?" "I wish to go home, but I do not wish to see the patient die."

Wally smirked. "Fine. You'll do the second surgery in four days. Take em to separate cells." Helling and Bensing let the burly men take them away, allowed their wrists to be bound again. Helling sat down on the bench as Bensing kicked a wall. "What the hell were you thinking? We could've been out of here in three days. But no, you had to make us stay here longer." He growled.

"You see a longer sentence for us. I see something else." "What? What could you see that wound possibly make you want to stay here longer?" "I see a couple so desperate for a service that sounds be available to all that they are willing to commit crime." "Do you even know who those two are? They're some of the most dangerous criminals, and you just put us right in their hands!" "All the more reason to wish him a safe recovery. Who knows what harm will come if he dies? I do not intend to make that happen." "And if he does?" "Then Allah help us all."

Wally pulled a chair up to Dick's bed, gently grabbing his hand. Dick's breathing was soft, barely heard over the screeching heart monitor. He was pale, but he looked...relieved. Wally supposed it was because he got some weight off of his chest, quite literally. One that had haunted him for years. "You feel better, baby? Did they take the pain away?" Wally whispered. Nothing but the screaming heart monitor answered. Wally hadn't expected anything to.

After a very long hour in the med-bay, Wally moved Dick to their bedroom, gently tucking him in. He'd also piled pillows up behind him, to keep him sitting up. He woke up four hours later, groggy but happy. Wally had sat next to him as tears welled up, the word "flat" repeatedly trailing from his mouth. Wally managed to get Dick to down a bottle of water afterwards, so no water was lost. He kept flitting in and out of consciousness through the day, but Wally knew he already felt much better.

Dick was much better the second day, able to truly be awake and interact with others. He was snappy when anyone other than Wally tried to move him. Said it fucking hurt like hell, and he wasn't trying to tear his skin apart. Wally simply chuckled, pressing kisses to Dick's forehead and snuggling him closer. His little birdie was strong, even after going through surgery.

It didn't last for long, though. Four days later, he was back in the med-bay, going under again for his second surgery. Wally watched just as closely this time, hand ready to reach for his knives at any second. Helling seemed invested in the surgery, but Bensing seemed reluctant. Like he was planning something. Wally didn't like that. It was too dangerous. He was too close to Dick for Wally to save him.

A little over an hour later, Helling nodded. "We're done." "All the way? You have everything you started with?" Helling nodded. Everything is accounted for. I would advise at least two weeks if rest before he tries to do anything. I don't have the right medication to give him, otherwise I'd say less time." Wally nodded. "Once you two get cleaned up, you'll be escorted out. We'll be in contact again. If either of you tell anyone before I tell you, nobody will find you. Understood?" Both nodded this time. Neither wanted to face those knives.

After being given more thorough instructions, Wally sat next to Dick. Helling walked over. "What? You're free to go." "I just want to say I'm sorry you have to go to these lengths." Wally shrugged. "It's the life. We knew we wouldn't be able to go to hospitals anymore." "Because we would have your DNA. What about fake identities?" "Then people will know how we look. We can't risk it, especially not now." "I sincerely hope he recovers. He should make a full recovery if he rests correctly, but something may happen between now and then. I know your life is unpredictable."

Wally chuckled. "Yeah. Go get cleaned up. I'm sure your son is worried." "How is he?" "He's fine. My guys kept an eye on him, made sure he had what he needed. He's a good kid." "Thank you. I did my best after his mother left." "If you ever need help, just use the number I'll contact you with. I know a thing or two about absent mothers." "Thank you."

Dick had no problem voicing his displeasure after he woke up. Nobody but Wally could get close to Dick, and like hell was anyone else touching him. He was tired and sore, which made for a cranky acrobat. Wally didn't mind, though. Dick had just been through two surgeries, so it was reasonable for him to be aggravated. On top of that, they didn't have the right painkillers, so he was feeling it full force. Wally knew he'd get better, though.


	191. Tangling with the big bad Bat

Dick and Wally laughed as they ran through the museum halls, alarms blaring around them. Their money was already out and on its way to a secondary location, to be checked for trackers and mics. In the meantime, they were causing a distraction, hoping to get the attention of Batman. "This is insane!" Wally whooped over the sound of explosions. "But its fun! He hasn't caught us yet, and hiding behind the pillars won't help him!" Dick giggled back.

A cable shot out at Dick. The younger grabbed it, using it to pull the Dark Knight from the ceiling. He rolled to his feet, glaring at the villain duo. "Look at that, Bolt. We had a little coward on our tail." "Shame he wasn't quieter." "How did you know?" Batman asked as he stood up. "Your little protege gave you away." Wally disappeared and reappeared a second later, a squirming kid in his arms. "Let me go!" "Hush, kid. The adults are talking." Wally grinned at Batman.

"Let him go." "Or what? Your air support will shoot us down? Then they'll take the kid too. I have to say, Bruce, you're not very careful." Bruce's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I know your name. I also know your kid, Tim Drake, and the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. That hair is a dead give away." "What do you want?" Dick shrugged. "Fun." "Fun?" "Life is so boring, Batsy! I'm just spicing things up for me and my hubby over here. Besides, it's not like we had any other choice. Life in the streets is no fun! But when you live like kings? Best feeling in the world."

"I can't hit them without hitting Tim." Barbara growled through Bruce's earpiece. "Back off. circle around a four block radius." "Do you need me down there?" "No." "But-" "I said no." "Fine, but don't chew me out later for not helping." "Send your little bat away? Shame. I hear her hair looks like Bolt's here, but I've never seen it for myself." "Let the boy go." "I dunno. The kid seems a little thin. You feeding this guy?" Dick poked at Tim's belly. "He feeds me fine!" "Feisty. I like you." Tim huffed as Nightwing ruffled his hair. Just who did this guy think he was?

"I won't tell you again: let him go." "Come on, Bats. Do you ever have any fun?" "Fun isn't kidnapping." "We haven't kidnapped him. He's right here." "You're holding him hostage." "Nah, just getting him out of the way. Hey, Dark Bolt." "Yeah?" "Go take the kid to Red. I want some alone time with the father." "You got it." Wally disappeared again, dragging Tim with him.

"Now, we can have some fun." Dick chuckled, unable to suppress his grin. "The only fun I'll have is seeing you off to prison." "Now now, that's no way to talk to a teenager." "Juvie, then." "Can't you ever just work with me?" Dick huffed, crossing his arms. Batman couldn't believe it. Was Nightwing, top villain in Gotham...pouting? "How old are you?" "Why does that matter? You're just gonna try to take me to jail anyway." Dick sat on a desk.

"You can't be any older than sixteen. You say you lived on the streets. Surely you had to know your parents." "My parents are dead, Brucie. Just like yours! Only difference is mine died from falling, yours died from a gun." "That's not much different." "Yes, it is! Your parents died instantly! Mine fell over a hundred feet, and had no way out! Nobody was there to help them, just like nobody was there to help me! Don't you dare tell me they're similar." Dick growled.

Bruce could barely keep up with the boy's mood swings. "Why don't you let me help you know." "Yeah, right. Your version of 'help' is my version of prison. Stuffy galas, fake men and women, brat kids. That's what your life is. Bolt and I don't deal with any of that." "You wouldn't have to deal with that. Just let me help you out of crime."

Dick busted out laughing. Loud, booming peals of laughter that shook his body and sent a shiver down Bruce's spine. "Oh, you're a riot! I knew we found the right city! All the other heroes are just as boring, but you're hilarious! You really think you can help!" Dick rolled onto his back, still cackling at the World's Greatest (or Worse) Detective. "We're done here. You're coming with me." Bruce pulled out a set of cuffs.

Dick grinned, flipping to the ceiling. "Thanks, but no thanks. Can't leave my hubby waiting. Ta ta, Bats! It's been fun!" Dick leapt up to the broken window, grabbing Wally's hand as he ran past. "Have fun?" Wally grinned as Dick giggled. "Hell yeah! I think I bamboozled him." "I'm sure you did. I led Barbara and Tim on a wild goose chase, so we've got our distraction." "Let's go home, then. No use staying at a boring party!" "Let's go!"


	192. Dealing with kids

"Hey, Walls!" Dick called as he walked into the warehouse. They'd rented a new space recently, Dick having hatched a new plan. "Hello, dearest. How was things on your end?" "Pretty good. The kid's an ankle biter, though. Don't know how Brucie puts up with him." "Beats me. Anyway, tank's set up, and our boys are ready to seal the top." "They're sure it's operational? I don't want the Bat to come after us cause his kid died." "They're sure. Did tests and everything." "Good."

Dick motioned to the men that went with him, grinning to himself as Damian Wayne was set in the glass tank. It was large, over eight feet, but small in width. Damian would have enough room to stand and sit, but not enough to do anything else. The only opening once it was sealed would be a small hatch in the middle, which would drop water bottles and food. Even if he tried to hack into it or break it, he wouldn't be able to. It was designed to hold Superman at his greatest strength. A ten year old kid, especially one that Dick had searched and cleared of anything besides his shirt and pants, wouldn't be able to get out.

Dick sat on the railing of the catwalk as they welded the top to the glass, munching on chips. The kid had always annoyed him. Claimed that he was the only true son of Batman. Dick always scoffed at that. Despite the fact that they were on opposite sides, Dick felt Tim was much more of a son than Damian. The kid needed to learn his place. "Almost done." "Good. His oxygen level?" "A little low, but we'll pump in more once we're done. Don't want to start a fire." "No, we don't. Perimeter patrol, what do you see?" "No Bat yet. Looks like his business may be on the other side of town." "Keep your eyes open. He's elusive."

Damian woke up about an hour later, leaning against the warm glass. "So, you're finally awake." Dick chirped as he typed on his computer. "Where am I?" "An old warehouse we're renting. Currently waiting on Batman." Damian growled, slamming against the glass. Dick didn't even look up. "Cute. Anyway, Damian, you're a real brat. I don't see why Bruce tries with you. You have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" "My my, such a potty mouth for someone who can't legally be left alone." "Answer the damn question." "Oh no, you're gonna bite me and give me rabies. Ah, I'm so scared." Dick smirked. "What do you want?" Damian was going to stab this lunatic when he got out. Who dared to talk to him like that?

"Eh. Wanted to talk to your dad. Want you to drop the attitude, but I doubt that'll happen." "How do I play into this?" "Your dad might come for you. Although with that mouth, he might not." "I am his son." "So? Guy who called himself my dad kicked me out when I was twelve. He wasn't my real dad, but still. Besides, he's only known you for two months, and you've already gotten on his bad side at least five hundred times." "That isn't possible." "It is. Trust me. You've still got my record to beat, with eight hundred in a month and a half, but you're pretty close."

"He is coming." "Maybe. Maybe not. You never know with that man." "He is coming for me." "You keep telling yourself that. Let me ask, what was it like having a mother who wouldn't even keep you in her womb? I mean, putting you in an artificial womb to develop must've caused a sting." "What are you talking about?" "You didn't know? Jeez, you got some family problems." "You're a lowlife criminal. What do you know?" "I know I've got a husband who hasn't lied up me. I know my mom didn't kill people, and I knew my dad didn't go around dressed up as a bat. I know a hell of a lot, Damian. What do you know?"

Damian crossed his arms, looking away. "That's what I thought. You barely know the man behind Batman. How can you say for sure he'll come?" "Shut up." "Aw, is the test tube baby getting mad?" "I said shut up!" Damian punched the glass. "Nice try, kid. That glass is thick enough to hold Supes. You have to wait until B comes. If he does." "He will." "Maybe. Maybe he'll send someone better than you. Wait, that's everybody. Nevermind."

Wally walked in, his mask pulled down. "Got a sighting of Red R near the bridge." "Watch the brat. Tim always did like me a little more." "Sure. He bite?" "He tried." "Rabies?" "Pretty sure." "Cool. Think Bats'll let me keep him for a few experiments?" "Probably not. Unfortunately, he may want the kid in one piece." "Dammit." "I know. We'll get you a new experiment soon. Promise." "Alright." Dick kissed Wally's forehead, closing his laptop and leaving the warehouse. Wally leaned on the tank. "I wonder how anybody puts up with you." Damian scoffed. The opinions of criminals didn't matter…right?

Dick found Tim on the main road, riding his motorcycle. "Hey, Timbo." "Hey, Wing. You got Damian?" "Unfortunately. I'll kill him, if you want." "I wish, but Bruce wants him back. He's dealing with Joker right now." "Man. Wanted to see him." "I'll tell him you refused to give him to me." "Alrighty. Go help your dad, make sure he doesn't kill himself." "Will do. Harley's also out, but she's got some bruises that aren't from B or I. Think Joker's getting her again." "I'll take care of him. You take care of Bruce." "See ya, Wing!" "See ya, Red!"

Tim drove back to the cave, sighing to himself. A few more hours without that little gremlin. He was actually grateful to Dick for taking the brat. He'd been harping on Tim for the past week about his cape. He'd have smacked the little shit if Bruce and Alfred hadn't been watching. He was going to get his revenge one day. Sure, maybe Bruce would give him a lecture about saving everyone, but Damian had already tried to kill him six times. He had no remorse whatsoever. Why should Tim give a damn about him?

"Where's Damian?" Bruce's thick voice growled as Tim came to a stop. "Nightwing wouldn't give him to me. Said he'd only hand him over to you. What about Joker?" "In Arkham again. Hopefully he'll stay there a little longer. Did he give a limit?" Tim shook his head. "Just said he wanted to talk to you." Bruce grunted. Tim took off his helmet, shaking his hair out. "I never have been able to predict him. He's as sporadic as Joker." "Surprised Damian didn't bite him." "He probably did. I guess I have an errand to run." "Bring rabies shots!" "Tim." "What?" "Go to bed." "I'll try."

Dick was sitting on top of Damian's tank, typing on his computer again. He'd hacked into the Government's archives, and was pulling old useless files. He liked to study them, and laugh at how the feds messed up. He could hear the kid below, banging on the glass. "You might wanna give up. You're not breaking it. You're not breaking the top either." Dick sighed. The brat was stubborn. "Let me out, you imbecile!" "Now you're getting creative. Still, nothing I haven't heard before." "Father will not forgive this!" "I covered him with chocolate milk before. He forgave me for that, although it stained the yellow on his suit. From what I hear, he had to replace it."

"Why are you so interested in us?" "You're the only heroes in Gotham. I don't have anyone else to mess with. All the other villains hold grudges. They're no fun anymore. It's all 'I'm going to kill you! No one will ever find your body!' Like, find something original." "That did not answer my question." "Yeah it did." "You are a villain because you're bored? That makes no sense." "No no, you've got it all wrong, kid! I'm a villain because it's fun, not because I'm bored. Running from the law, the thrill of being chased…that's the adrenaline rush I look for. You don't get that anywhere else. You should know. Isn't it the same one when your hands are covered in blood, hundreds of lives now ended because of you?" Dick smirked. He knew it wasn't the same, but he wanted to mess with Damian's head.

Wally walked in, followed by Batman. "Hey, B. Got your little shit here. You know he's an ankle biter?" "Unfortunately, yes. You said you wanted to talk?" "It's been so long since I've seen you, Brucie! Feels like you're always dealing with someone else." Dick laid down on his back, letting his head dangling over the edge. "The other villains are getting active again." "Oh. It's another plan to kill you, FYI. Involves your brat. They were going after him tonight, so I nabbed him first." "Did they specify which one?" "Yeah. This one. I wouldn't worry about Timbo. He's a smart dude, and Alfred's there. You know, your butler is the one man I would never willingly face in a fight." 

"Damian?" "Fit as a fiddle. Did you know your kid has one of worst mouths I've ever heard? And I've dealt with Red Hood." "I can imagine. What do you want?" "Just wanted a conversation. Besides, the others would be all up on my ass if they knew I'd prevented their little plan. So, if I can say I didn't know anything about it, and I just happened to kidnap him on the same night, that saves you the trouble of not being killed by twenty plus villains." "Let me out now!" "Patience, brat. Adults are talking." "Who the hell are you calling a brat?" "The one that came from an artificial womb, now shut up."

Wally snorted. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I wanted to tell you about what's on here." Dick held out a flash drive. "What's on it?" "A new drug they're creating. It's a new sedative, but it comes with a slew of nasty side effects. One being a high fever. Medicine that helps is also on there, as well as a list of some that don't. It comes free with the kid, don't worry." "Why tell me this?" "Because, if you get killed, I have no one to play with anymore. I don't want to lose my entertainment." Dick looked at his watch.

"What are you doing?" "They're gonna start soon. Anyways, there's a button up here that opens the tank. You're free to grab the kid, and the flash drive." "And you?" "We're going home. And by the way, take that tracker off of Bolt. You know by now that doesn't work." "I can always try." "I appreciate you trying, but I'm afraid it's in vain." Dick grabbed his laptop, leaping down and grabbing a tracker off Wally's elbow. "Thank you darling." "You're welcome. Your flash drive, good sir." Bruce grabbed the flash drive. Dick and Wally walked out, grinning to themselves.

The ride back to the Manor was silent. Neither Bruce nor Damian would say anything. After a quick check, Bruce had determined that Damian was okay physically, and had opted to take him back. Now that felt wrong. It felt like Damian didn't want to go back. This whole thing had been a mess from the start. He went from having two adopted boys to having a biological son who killed for fun. He'd never been able to get along with Damian like he did his other kids. Hell, he got along better with Nightwing than he did his own son.

Bruce pulled into the cave and stopped the car, leaping out when the window opened. Damian followed, except he headed up the stairs. "Master Damian does not look very happy." Alfred whispered to Bruce. "No, he doesn't. Where's Tim?" "Up in bed. I got the boy to lay down about fifteen minutes ago." "Nightwing said something about an attack." "An hour or so earlier, some were on the perimeter. I took care of them." "Thanks, Alfred." "Just doing my job, sir. How was Nightwing?" "The same as he's ever been." "Aww, thanks Batsy!" "How the hell did you get in?!"


	193. Sick Brother

Tim was stuck in bed today, the common cold having struck him down. He'd been out in the rain for patrol, and the rain had decided to be a bitch and make him sick. Alright, fine, maybe it was the fact that he'd been up for two days. Jeez, he'd been up for six. Stop pressuring him. Besides, he'd made up for it with twelve Monsters. He was fit as a fiddle. Definitely not about to collapse into a puddle and pass out.

The door to his room creaked open quietly, soft footsteps padding in almost silently. Tim looked over to see Dick, who was smiling softly. "Hey, Timbo. Heard you got sick." "Yeah. Rain got me." "You sure it was the rain and not the fact you've been awake for days?" "Now is not the time to discuss my flaws as a human being." "Chill. I'm not judging. Just came to check on you." "I'm sick, tired, and bored. I'm perfectly fine. Having a great day. It's not like the gods chose to curse me."

Dick giggled. "Such a drama queen." "I am, and you will put respect to that name." "Your name isn't stupid, though." "You actually got that reference?" "Yes. I'm a millennial, not a boomer." "Thank the gods for that. You charge my crystals?" "Yep. Lit your deity candles, too. Loki was happy to see me." "He likes you." "Likes you too. Apollo almost burned me, though. I think he prefers you." "He does. That means he's gonna whine all day." "Sorry." "S'not your fault. You got my computer? I wanna do some files."

"Sorry kiddo, but Bruce said not until you're better." Dick ruffled Tim's hair. "You're no fun." "I'm saving you from getting lectures." "I'll deal with lectures. I am positively bored right now. I need to do something. Please?" "Nope. Begging only helps one person, and it's not you." "Yeah, it helps him get some D." "Which one?" "Both. You and your-" "I'm gonna stop you right there."

Tim chuckled. "Anyway, just wanted to see if you were hungry. Alfred is making lunch." "Not really." "Too bad. He's on his way up." "Sucker." "Alright, little witch. Better work your attitude or the spirits are gonna feed on it." "The only spirit here will be you once I get my hands on you." "Feisty. Well, you might wanna get rid of that spunk before Alfred force feeds you." "I hate you." "You love me." "Bite my ass." "I won't bite yours. I'll bite Wally's-" "Enough."

Dick chuckled, retreating from Tim's room. He went to the library, where Wally was munching on a granola bar. "How is he?" "Sick, but snappy as ever. He'll be fine. You do what I asked?" "Yep. All Monsters are outta here. Coffee is Alfred regulated, and I made sure to check for Red Bull and Bang." "You're the best." "Y'know, speaking of Bang-" "No." "But Dickie!" "Later, when we're back home. Not here, with Alfred on the prowl." "Fine." "I love you, you know that." "I do."

Fast forward to that night. Dick was asleep in his room, curled up on Wally's chest. He'd stayed up longer than he usually did, waiting to hear something from Tim, but there was nothing. He assumed the teen had fallen asleep, so he did the same. It had been a rather easy patrol, very few crimes to stop, but Dick still felt uneasy. He knew something was wrong he just couldn't put his finger on it.

A hand on his arm woke him up, shaking him urgently. Dick groaned, looking over at the shaking form. "Tim? What are you doing up?" "I don't feel good." "You're sick, Timmy. C'mon, lets get you back to bed." "No. It's really bad." Dick frowned, wriggling his arm free of Wally's grip and putting the back of his hand on Tim's forehead. "You're really warm. C'mon, let's get you to the bathroom." Dick slipped out of Wally's embrace and led Tim to his bathroom, sitting him in front of the toilet. "You stay right there, okay? I'm going to get Bruce."

Needless to say, Bruce made no hesitation before he leapt up and ran to Dick's room. They could hear horrible retching inside, and Dick noticed the bed was now devoid of a redhead speedster. They found Wally next to Tim, holding his hair back as he spat bile from his mouth. "Hey, kiddo." Bruce knelt down on the other side of Tim, rubbing his back. "B?" "I'm here, Tim. I'm here." "I don't feel good." "I know." "This sucks." "Believe me, we know. How many times have you thrown up?" "Once. Hated it." "We all do."

Tim received many cuddles that night, and was infuriated when he found out all of his monsters had been stolen.


	194. Periods suck!

Dick was currently curled up on the bed, cursing the world and every person who said periods weren't bad. It felt like the world was caving in on him. His cramps had decided to be a bitch today, and his flow was extremely heavy. He'd been at home, thankfully, so he had all he needed. Well, everything but pain killers. They couldn't exactly buy any, and they hadn't had a good heist in weeks. He had a heating pad pressed against his stomach to try and ease the pain, but nothing was helping.

"Dickie? You feeling okay?" Wally asked softly. "It feels like I'm in the pits of hell." "I'll take that as a no." He sat next to Dick, running his fingers through his hair. "They fucking suck, Walls." "I know. Believe me, I know. If you're complaining about them, they're torture." "Damn every person that says they don't hurt." "Who was it?" "That little brat again. Barb was talking about it to Tim, who got her ice cream, and Damian said she was weak for it." "So, you're mad at Damian?" "I'm mad at everything." "You want some ice cream? Or maybe some chocolate?" Dick nodded.

Wally kissed his forehead, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Dick had a special stash for the bad days, so he just had to grab something from there. He knew Dick was in pain, and he knew it was bad. Dick usually played his pain down, made it seem like it wasn't there. Wally usually knew better. Dick had little tells, signs that let Wally know he was hurting. Dick didn't try to hide anything this time.

Wally came back with a chocolate bar. Dick grabbed it, biting into the cool candy. "Better?" Wally smiled again. "Much." "I can get you pain relievers, if you want." "It's day." "So?" "So, you'll be spotted and chased down. I'll be okay for now. Just wait a few more hours." "If you say so. Lunch is almost ready, by the way. I can bring you some." "Please?" "Will do. You hungry hungry, or just hungry?" "In between." "Okay. You've got everything you need? Pads, tampons?" "Yeah. May need more pads soon, but I'm good." "Alright. I love you, Dickie." "Love you Walls."

The first day always sucked for Dick. He ended up curled on some piece of furniture, usually under a blanket and always with his heating pad. Wally would bring him snacks and cuddle with him, trying to ease his temperament. Anyone that wasn't Wally was in danger of losing a limb if they messed with him. Anyone who said a word about periods in an insulting way usually was never heard from again. It was for this reason that Dick never went out on his period.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Wally asked as he looked through Netflix. "Dunno. You pick." "How about...Criminal Minds? I know it's not a movie, but you'll get to laugh at the analysts being wrong." "You better not laugh at Reid, though." "Never." Wally pulled Dick into his lap, resting his chin on the top of Dick's head. He placed his hand on Dick's belly, gently rubbing at the warm skin. 

Dick found himself drifting off at points, dozing on Wally's chest. The speedster was always so warm, and right now, that warmth was helping him. "Feel better?" Wally asked about fifteen episodes later. "Yeah. The warmth helps." "It's dark now. I can go and get those pain meds." "Stay safe, Walls." "Will do, darling. Don't bite anyone's head off." "No promises." Wally laid Dick on the couch, tucking the blanket around him.

Dick only had to wait about three minutes. "That was fast." "Ran across Tim. He gave me a few pills. Checked for trackers already, and it's clear. Says he carries them around for Barb, and that he kicked Damian's ass in training." "As he should." "Yep. Says Barb did it too, only she didn't hold back." "Tell me she gave him a black eye." "Almost twisted his arm, too." "Cheers for her." "Yep. He told me if you ever need any pain meds, just to contact him." "Will definitely be doing that." "I love you, Dickie. I know these things suck." "I love you too, Walls. And believe me, they do."


	195. Is this the end?

Dick yelped as a piece of rubble crashed down, almost hitting his foot. He and Wally were caught in a collapsing building, were injured, and had no way out. Wally pulled Dick closer, shielding him with his body. "I think this is it, Dickie." Wally quietly whispered. "No. No, it can't be. We're too young!" "Dick, please. We knew this day would come." "Yeah, fighting villains and saving lives! Not to rubble." 

"I know, Dickie. God, I wish I could change this. But I can't. There's no way out this time, Dickie. No backup close enough. No way for us to get out. No way to stop the rubble." "There has to be something!" "There isn't. Listen Dickie, listen to me." Wally cupped Dick's face, forcing himself to look into those desperate blue eyes. He wanted to stay alive. He wanted to change this. But he couldn't. Nobody could.

"I love you, Dickie. I always have. You've been the one by my side for as long as I can remember. We've had a lot of good times, but it's ending now. We knew this dance would end, we just hoped it would be in the future. I'll tell you one thing, though: I'm glad I'm with you. I know our family is going to hurt, and I know the world will hurt, but we'll be together. I'm not alone, or with a stranger, or someone I hate. I'm with my husband, and like hell is anything going to separate us."

Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, trying to hold back the sobs. "I love you too, Wally." "We'll be together, Dickie. Together forever." "Don't you dare leave me." "I won't. We'll never be apart again." "You promise?" "I promise, Dickie." Another piece of rubble started falling, destined to crush the couple. "This will hurt." "Only for a little while. The pain will be gone soon." Darkness descended, leaving nothing but the sound of crunching bones.

It hurt like hell. Bone tore through skin, organs were smashed, and they were pressed too tightly together. It didn't last more than ten seconds, yet it felt like an eternity. Then, there was nothing. Dark, unfeeling silence. Then the panic. Where was the other? They'd promised to stay together forever. Where were they? Where was the pain? Where was their husband?

Twin gasps echoed in the air, blue and green eyes snapping open. Things were coming back now. They could see soft light, accompanied by brilliant blue skies. They could feel soft sheets under them, like a gentle reminder they were safe. They could hear melodies, and talking and laughing and fluttering. They could feel a hand in theirs, holding on tightly. They looked over at each other, unable to find a scratch on their husband.

"Wally?" Dick whispered. Wally nodded. "You okay?" Dick nodded. "Can you move?" "I think so. You?" "Same here. Where are we?" "I think we died, Walls." "Yeah, but where are we?" "I don't know." Wally took a deep breath, forcing himself to sit up. Surprisingly, there was no pain. It was almost effortless. They were in a marble room, a balcony leading out connected to their room. "Somewhere much better than we can afford."

Wally stood up, moving to help Dick. They leaned heavily on each other, still shell shocked at what had happened. Had they really died? They made their way to the balcony, moving slowly. There was a giant garden in the back, flowers and trees lining the paths. There were people walking around, tending to the plants and harvesting the fruits.

They made their way back to the room,moving to explore. They found a giant bathroom behind one door, and a walk in closet the size of their apartment behind another. "Is this heaven?" Dick whispered. "I don't know. Come on, let's get changed. I feel naked in this tunic." Dick nodded, following the redhead into the closet. They found shirts and jeans, as well as tennis shoes. They couldn't bare to let go of the other for too long. 

Wally reached for the last door, but it swung open. Behind it was another person, dressed in a tuxedo. Wally yelped, leaping back and pushing Dick behind him. "Forgive me for startling you. My name is Bernard. I'll be taking care of you from now on." "W-Where are we?" Wally gulped, trying to steady his racing heart. "You're at your Mansion, of course. Heaven welcomes two valiant heroes tonight." "What about the other heroes? Where are they?" "Still on Earth. They have made it out unscathed. Come, you'll leave the guests waiting."

Wally and Dick cautiously followed Bernard, still unsure of this place. They just did their job; why were they here? This place seemed to have the same layout as Bruce's Manor, but it didn't make sense. All they'd ever been able to afford before was an apartment. Why would they be given this? It seemed empty without their family here. Would they get their own mansions?

They turned a corner, and were quickly tackled by a multitude of people. Tears welled up as Dick recognized his mom and dad, pulling them closer to him. Wally was held by his grandfather and grandmother, who looked about forty years old. Voices clamored around them, overlapping and buzzing with excitement. "You're here!" "Welcome home!" "Come here and give me a hug!" Dick and Wally looked at each other, twin smiled on their faces. Maybe they could still visit their family on Earth. Until then, they had their families here to reunite with.


	196. Sharks in the water

Dick had been following a trader's ship for a long time. He liked to swim behind it, because they usually threw over scraps of food. He would get some bones too, which were tasty and felt great to chew on. Scraps weren't the only reason he followed the ship, though. No, it wasn't just because of the food. There was a sailor up there, with beautiful red hair and eyes greener than any seaweed or coral he'd ever seen. Dick had found himself obsessed with that sailor.

It was a good thing he had. Dick had been startled by a commotion on the desk, and had looked up to see his sailor being forced to the edge. "Guys, come one, we can talk this out." His sailor attempted. It didn't help. One of the angry humans hit him with a sword, making him fall to the deck. Dick's heart leapt into his throat. His sailor was in danger. He couldn't let him die, not out here. There was an island not far to the east. The ship had been sailing North for a long time, so his sailor would be safe. 

Three of the men grabbed his sailor, throwing him overboard. His limp body hit the water, bubbles floating from his mouth. Dick swam over, pulling the redhead into his arms. He had a cut on his forehead, and bubbles kept spilling out. His sailor needed air. Dick peeked his head above the water, relieved to see the ship was already moving on. He lifted his sailor out of the water as best as he could, squeezing his chest. He'd seen some other humans do it before, and the sailor and coughed up water. 

His sailor weakly gasped, making him sigh. He started swimming towards the island, doing his best to keep his sailor out of the water. He knew the island was relatively safe. There was food, and a clean brook that he could drink from. There weren't many big predators, and he could help catch fish for the redhead. He'd make sure his sailor got out alright. 

Dick pulled the sailor up on the sand, looking down at his face. It was so much better up close. It was covered in little freckles, and was tan compared to his gray skin. He was pretty, in a way Dick had never gotten the chance to appreciate. Sure, the other mersharks were pretty in their own way, but his human was like an ethereal being he'd been blessed to see. Dick was really glad he'd decided to follow the ship. He saved this gorgeous being from the claws of death.

Dick stayed in the shallow water for hours, finding the best ways to catch the fish there and waiting on his human to wake up. How would the green eyed man react? Would he be scared of Dick, and try to scare him away? Maybe he'd try to hunt him. Dick hoped not. He didn't want to lose his sailor. Maybe it was best to keep his distance for now. At least until the human got better.

Wally woke up around sunset, rubbing his head with a groan. What happened? The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head. The other crew mates had turned on him, claiming he was the reason sharks kept following them. Despite the fact that he said over and over again it wasn't his fault, they surrounded him and attacked. He didn't understand why they thought he was the reason for the sharks.

"Okay, note to self: don't go on a ship with a superstitious crew." Wally groaned as he sat up. Dick watched from behind some rocks, nervous to go out and let his human see him. Would he like him? What if he hated him? There was always the off chance that he might like him, but what if he didn't? Very few people actually liked sharks, and he knew that. But he wanted a chance to be with humans, to know what they know. There had to be a chance.

Wally crawled into the water, doing his best to wash the sticky sand off his back. He must've washed up on the island. But how did he survive? He should've drowned. It didn't make sense, unless someone had helped him. It couldn't be that, because his old crew mates hated him. Maybe he got caught by a current. No, that would've drowned him too. Maybe a sea creature had helped? It didn't seem likely, though.

A splash caught his attention. There, peeking out from the rocks, was a...person? No, the skin was too light. No human had gray skin. "Hello?" Wally called. Maybe he could befriend this thing. Dick tried to hide again. He'd been spotted. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Wally smiled, creeping closer. Dick edged around the rock, keeping his eyes on Wally. Did his human really want to know him?

"That's it. Look at you. You're so pretty." Wally grinned, reaching a hand out. Dick sniffed at it, curious as to what his human was doing. Wally cupped Dick's face, smiling softly. "Now that I think about it, I saw you following the ship. You were the one that saved me, weren't you?" Dick nodded, trilling happily. "Thanks for that. Look at your eyes. I didn't know eyes could get that blue." Dick felt himself blush, but he couldn't look away. He was so much closer than he'd ever imagined himself being.

Dick trilled again, tail flapping in the water. "What's your name? Do you have one?" Dick grinned, swimming over to the shore. His human was interested in him. Wally followed, kneeling down as Dick dragged his claw through the sand. "Dick? That's a pretty cool name. I'm Wally." You know what, screw it. He was trapped on an island with a hot mershark thing, and he had no idea if he'd ever get off. Wally cupped Dick's face again, planting their lips together. Dick trilled happily, wrapping himself around Wally as he pressed into him. Dick really did have a sailor now. 


End file.
